Und wieder ein Tag
by SilentRoses
Summary: Sequel zu ‚And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...’ Vier Jahre sind vergangen, aber Severus hat die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben. Doch als er Harry schließlich wiederfindet, ist er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich freuen soll. – Slash R
1. Ein Flüstern im Wind

**Titel: **Und wieder ein Tag  
**Autor: **SilentRose  
**Genre: **Depression / Drama / Romantik / Slash , eben alles, was Spaß macht *lol*  
**Raiting: **Im Moment noch PG-13, aber später definitiv R bzw NC-17  
**Pairing: **Severus Snape / Harry Potter  
**Summary: **Fortsetzung zu "And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..." (sollte man vorher gelesen habe, ist relativ kurz).   
Fast vier Jahre sind vergangen, doch Severus hat die Hoffnung niemals aufgegeben. Und als er Harry schließlich wiederfindet, ist er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich freuen soll.  
Eine nicht einfache Beziehung zueinander und miteinander beginnt für die beiden.

**Warnungen!  
**Wie schon im Vorgänger ist SVV ein Thema. Hier allerdings nur in Form von zarten Andeutungen.   
Desweiteren geht es um Drogenmißbrauch / Drogenentzug, das Leben auf der Straße und auch Prostitution.  
Und nicht zu vergessen: Slash bedeutet Sex zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern. Ihr seid hiermit gewarnt und wenn ihr es nicht mögt, dann kehrt jetzt um ;o)

**  
*¤*´¨`·.¸¸.»*«. ¸¸.·´¨`*¤*  
  
Und wieder ein Tag  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
Ein Flüstern im Wind **

  
Nur sehr langsam konnte Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und Lehrer an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, seinen Geist dazu überreden, aus dem angenehmen, dumpfen Nebel des Schlafes in die Realität aufzutauchen, um sich einem neuen Tag zu stellen.  
  
Die Sonne fiel in einem schmalen Streifen durch das runde Fenster knapp unterhalb der Kerkerdecke direkt auf sein Bett. Severus konnte fühlen, wie sie für wenige Minuten über sein Gesicht streichelte, bevor die Sonne höher stieg, um schließlich für den Rest des Tages wieder aus dem Kerker zu verschwinden und nichts weiter zurück zu lassen als Trost spendende, leere Dunkelheit.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen öffnete Severus die Augen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Wozu aufstehen? Gab es einen Grund? Wenn ja, hatte er ihn vergessen.  
  
Ein für ihn typisches, eiskaltes Halblächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er nach seiner Decke griff und sie ein wenig weiter über seine Schultern zog, während er sich auf die Seite drehte. Doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte, einfach wieder die Augen schließen und den Tag vergessen zu können.  
  
Noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst, schlug Severus schließlich die Decke mit einem leisen Knurren zurück und stand auf.  
  
Ein neuer Tag, es gab einfach kein Entrinnen. Der wievielte war es schon? Severus zog für einen Moment die Stirn kraus, dann schüttelte er geschlagen den Kopf. Er drehte durch. Langsam aber sicher drehte er durch.  
  
Eintausenddreihunderteinundachtzig Tage.  
  
Es war nicht normal, daß er noch immer zählte. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht damit aufhören. Die Hoffnung starb als letztes, sogar bei ihm. Außerdem hatte er versprochen, nicht zu vergessen. Und der Tag, an dem er damit aufhörte zu zählen, war der Tag, an dem er vergaß.  
  
Eintausenddreihunderteinundachtzig Tage nach Harry Potter. 

~ * ~

Obwohl es ein Wochenende war, war die Große Halle zu dieser noch relativ frühen Stunde gut besetzt. Für die Schüler ab der dritten Jahrgangsstufe war es ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, ein Ereignis, zu dem sogar der faulste unter ihnen so früh wie möglich aus den Federn kroch.  
  
Severus saß wie immer stumm vor sich hinbrütend auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Lustlos bedeutete in seinem Fall, daß er es mit einer solchen Kraft tat, daß seine Kollegen auch nicht nur einen Moment daran dachten, den Versuch eines Gespräches zu starten. Einige von ihnen tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus und nickten einander kaum merklich zu.   
  
Eindeutig, es war mal wieder „einer dieser Tage". Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Was wußten diese Idioten schon?  
  
„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte Dumbledore die gesamte Halle wie immer – wie zumindest Severus fand – über die Maßen fröhlich. Heute war definitiv einer dieser Tage, an denen er den alten Direktor gerne für immer zum Schweigen gebracht hätte, nur damit er diese Fröhlichkeit nie wieder ertragen mußte.  
  
Nachdem ihm die ganze Halle geantwortet hatte – mit Ausnahme seines Zaubertranklehrers natürlich, setzte Albus Dumbledore sich und griff nach dem Besteck neben seinem Teller. Ein kurzer Blick auf Severus genügte ihm, um ihm die selbe Warnung zu geben, wie dem Rest des Kollegiums, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen, war es Dumbledore nicht vergönnt, der tickenden Bombe, die der jüngere Mann heute wieder einmal war, aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
„Auch dir wünsche ich einen guten Morgen, Severus." Severus schnaubte verächtlich und rammte seine Gabel in ein nicht besonders appetitlich aussehendes Stück gegrillte Tomate. Dumbledore kicherte, als das matschige Gemüse sich spritzend über den ganzen Tisch verteilte und Severus sich angewidert über die Wange wischte.  
  
„Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn ich für deine Erheiterung sorgen kann, Albus." Knurrte Severus giftig und griff nach seiner Serviette. Obwohl er noch nicht einen Bissen gegessen hatte, wischte Severus sich damit über den Mund und feuerte sie anschließend ungewohnt unmanierlich auf seinen Teller. Dumbledore zog ein wenig verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Selbst an seinen schlechten Tagen kam es doch höchst selten vor, daß Severus seine Manieren vergaß.  
  
Beinahe schon heftig schob Severus seinen Stuhl zurück und wollte gerade durch den Lehrereingang aus der Halle stürmen, als Dumbledores ruhige Stimme ihn zurückhielt.  
  
„Severus, ich hätte dich gerne in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit gesprochen. Komm doch bitte in mein Büro. Sagen wir, in einer halben Stunde." Einen Moment lang fixierten glitzernde, himmelblaue Augen schwarze. Dumbledore glaubte schon, daß Severus ihm widersprechen wollte, doch schließlich nickte der jüngere nur knapp, preßte die Lippen, die ohnehin schon nicht mehr breiter als ein schmaler Strich waren, noch fester zusammen und verließ die Halle in einem Tempo, als wäre der Teufel höchst persönlich hinter ihm her.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. Wenn er doch nur endlich gewußt hätte, was mit Severus in den letzten Jahren los war. Aus einem nicht gerade angenehmen Zeitgenossen war praktisch über Nacht der Alptraum in Person für das gesamte Kollegium geworden – an die Schüler dachte er lieber erst gar nicht – und niemand wußte auch nur ansatzweise, was diese Veränderung ausgelöst hatte und wie man sie wieder revidieren konnte. 

~ * ~

Eine halbe Stunde später war das Schloß bereits so gut wie ausgestorben. Die Schülerhorden hatten das Schloß unter Aufsicht von Hausmeister Argus Filch verlassen und befanden sich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Die Schüler der ersten beiden Klassen und die wenigen, die trotz Erlaubnis nicht nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren, hatten sich in die Bibliothek oder ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück gezogen.  
  
Und Severus konnte nicht anders, als ihnen zu dieser Entscheidung zu gratulieren. Seine ohnehin schon schlechte Laune hatte sich seit dem Frühstück vor wenigen Minuten nur noch mehr verschlechtert. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore konnte für ihn wieder nur etwas bedeuten, was er mehr als alles andere endlich vergessen wollte.  
  
Doch ein Albus Dumbledore ließ eine nützliche Figur auf seinem höchsteigenen Schachfeld niemals vergessen. Nicht so lange er noch immer von Nutzen war.  
  
Die steile Falte auf der Stirn des Zaubertrankmeisters wurde noch ein wenig steiler, als er die Bitterkeit fühlte, die diese Gedanken in ihm aufwallen ließ. Harry hatte es schon richtig gemacht. So sehr es auch schmerzte.  
  
Der Wasserspeier am Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro schwang ein wenig schneller als sonst zur Seite, als Severus ihm das Paßwort zuzischte und auch die Treppe machte auf ihn den Eindruck, als wollte sie ihn nur so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden. Ein grausames, kleines Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Immerhin beeindruckte er überhaupt noch irgendwen, und wenn es nur Wasserspeier und magische Treppen waren.  
  
Dumbledore blickte mit einem warmen Lächeln auf, als Severus sein Büro betrat, deutete auf einen der großen, bequemen Lehnstühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und wandte sich dann wieder dem Pergament zu, das er gerade las. Nach etwa zwei Minuten schweigenden Lesens nickte der Direktor zufrieden, unterschrieb das Schriftstück, rollte es zusammen und legte es zur Seite.  
  
„Danke, daß du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist, Severus." Begrüßte er Severus schließlich, in seinen Augen noch immer das selbe Funkeln wie kurz zuvor beim Frühstück.  
  
„Mir war nicht bewußt, daß ich eine Wahl hatte, Albus." Entgegnete Severus eisig, um seinem Chef klar zu machen, daß er definitiv nicht in der Stimmung war, mit sich spielen zu lassen. „Aber ich werde es mir für die Zukunft merken."  
  
„Wie dem auch sei, Severus," das Lächeln war einfach nicht vom Gesicht des alten Zauberers zu wischen, „danke ich dir, denn die Angelegenheit ist von großer Wichtigkeit."  
  
„Mal wieder." Bemerkte Severus trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Erleuchte mich, Albus, welchen großartigen Plan hast du für heute gefaßt? Welchen meiner alten Kontakte soll ich diesmal aufsuchen?"  
  
„Es geht das Gerücht um, daß Lucius Malfoy vor einigen Tagen in London gesehen wurde. Zwei alte Muggelfrauen haben ihn angeblich erkannt und ihn bei der örtlichen Polizeistelle gemeldet. – Ich möchte dich bitten, daß du nach London reist und dich dort umhörst. Ich bezweifle, daß er so dumm sein wird, sich in der Winkelgasse aufzuhalten, aber die Nokturnegasse ist noch immer ein beliebter Zufluchtsort für die Anhänger Voldemorts.  
  
Ganz zu schweigen von den etwas zwielichtigeren Vierteln von Muggellondon. Ich habe alles für deine Abreise vorbereitet." Er deutete auf zwei kleine Lederbeutel vor sich auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch, die wie Severus wußte, mit Gold gefüllt waren. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Severus sich, ob der alte Mann die Bestechungsgelder für Severus' Informanten eigentlich vom Ministerium gestellt bekam.  
  
„Lucius wäre niemals so dumm, Albus." Ein verräterisches Zittern hatte sich in Severus' Stimme geschlichen, doch es war so klein, daß er hoffte, es würde überhört werden.  
  
„Lucius Malfoy ist verzweifelt, Severus. Verzweiflung treibt selbst die klügsten Männer zu dummen Taten. Es ist eine große Chance, die wir uns nicht entgehen lassen sollten." Severus ließ die Schultern kaum merklich hängen, fixierte Dumbledore aber mit seinem unnachgiebigen Blick.  
  
„Natürlich nicht." Preßte er wütend hervor, griff nach den Beuteln auf dem Tisch und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick in Richtung Dumbledore das Büro des Direktors. Es war doch immer das selbe mit dem alten Narren. Und wenn Lucius wirklich in London war, glaubte Dumbledore denn wirklich...  
  
Severus warf die Arme in die Luft und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wen kümmerte es? Er würde gehen, würde drohen, bestechen, Informationen aus seinen Leuten herauspressen, wenn es sein mußte. Er würde nichts erfahren und wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Immerhin war dann wieder ein Tag vorbei. 

~ * ~

London war an sich keine besonders saubere Stadt. London im Oktober allerdings war noch einmal eine Steigerung an tristem Grau, Schmutz und düsterer Bedrückung. Zumindest in den Vierteln, die Severus Snape in den letzten Stunden durchkämmt hatte.  
  
Wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte, hatten weder seine Informanten in der Nokturnegasse noch die in Muggellondon bisher irgendeine brauchbare Information ausgespuckt. Die Gerüchte über Lucius' Aufenthalt in London kannten sie, sie kursierten schließlich nur allzu offen, aber keiner wollte etwas darüber wissen, ob sie auch wirklich wahr waren oder eben doch nichts weiter als Gerüchte.  
  
Obwohl es wegen der dicken, dunkelgrauen Wolkendecke schwer zu sagen war, wußte Severus, daß die Sonne sich langsam dem Horizont näherte. Es wurde Zeit, daß er das hier zu Ende brachte. Aber noch blieb ein Informant, den er nicht befragt hatte. Ein grausames Lächeln legte sich auf die dünnen Lippen des Zaubertrankmeisters.  
  
Auf diesen speziellen freute er sich fast. Er erinnerte ihn sehr an seinen ehemaligen Schüler Longbottom und im Gegensatz zu Neville quälte er diesen kleinen Bastard ausgesprochen gerne. Immerhin tat er es nicht aus reinem Sadismus. Das Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter, noch ein wenig kälter. Aber er und der kleine Wurm hatten schließlich eine Rechnung offen, an der er noch lange würde abbezahlen müssen.  
  
Severus Snape vergaß Verrat nicht sonderlich schnell.  
  
Der untersetzte, schmuddelige Mann hinter der Bar blickte nicht auf, als die Tür zu seiner Kneipe sich öffnete und Sekunden später wieder schloß. Seine Kundschaft bevorzugte es, wenn man ihr nur Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sobald sie den Mund öffnete, um Bestellungen zu tätigen. Und wer war Marcus Nott schon, daß er sich diesem Wunsch seiner Gäste widersetzte?  
  
„Lange nicht gesehen, Marcus." Der jüngere Mann zuckte beim Klang der kalten, sanften Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters sichtlich zusammen und sein Gesicht hatte sich fast kalkweiß verfärbt, als er das Gesicht hob und den düsteren Zaubertrankmeister mit vor Angst flackernden Augen ansah.  
  
Ein verächtliches Halblächeln legte sich auf Severus' Lippen.  
  
„Mr. S...Snape, Sir. Das ist eine Überraschung! Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte er und wischte sich dabei sichtlich nervös die Hände an einem schmutzigen, alten Geschirrtuch ab. Das Halblächeln auf den Lippen des älteren nahm einen grausamen Ausdruck an. Nott schluckte.  
  
„Ich möchte nur wissen, ob du etwas über den Verbleib von Lucius Malfoy weißt, Marcus. Kein Grund, dir in die Hosen zu machen." Doch der erbarmungslose, kalte Klang seiner Stimme und die Härte in seinem Blick trugen nicht wirklich dazu bei, daß Nott sich entspannte. Severus Snape war stets dann am gefährlichsten, wenn er am ruhigsten wirkte.  
  
„Lucius... schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört, Sir." Antwortete Nott viel zu schnell und wischte noch immer hochgradig nervös mit dem selben schmuddeligen Geschirrtuch über die verklebte Theke. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, Ungeduld funkelte in seinen Augen auf.  
  
„Es heißt, daß er in London gesehen wurde." Nott wich seinem Blick aus, scheinbar mit einem besonders hartnäckigen Fleck auf der Theke beschäftigt und hob die dünnen Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß davon nichts." Severus unterdrückte das Gefühl der entnervten Enttäuschung, das in ihm aufstieg. Nicht daß man es ihm verübeln konnte, nachdem er einen ganzen Tag damit verschwendet hatte, durch dieses Loch von einer Stadt zu wandern, nur um absolut nichts zu erreichen. Aber dennoch war das weder der Ort noch die Zeit, um diesen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Mit diesem kleinen, netten Sturm würde Dumbledore später noch seinen Spaß haben dürfen.  
  
Spaß allerdings war ein gutes Stichwort. Er glaubte seinem ehemaligen, jungen Gefolgsmann zwar durchaus, daß er wirklich nichts von Lucius wußte, aber das hieß nicht, daß er nicht noch ein wenig mit ihm spielen konnte.  
  
„Merkwürdig. Dabei hatten mir mehrere Leute bestätigt, daß du es wissen würdest, weil du noch immer mit Lucius in Kontakt stündest." Die Reaktion war verblüffend. Das Geschirrtuch fiel hinab auf den seit langem ungewischten Boden und die Hände des jungen Mannes zitterten so heftig, daß jeder richtige Barkeeper wahrscheinlich neidisch darauf gewesen wäre, mit so wenig Aufwand einen hervorragenden Cocktail mixen zu können. Die geschockten, wäßrigen Augen versuchten verzweifelt in Severus' Gesicht etwas zu finden, was ihm sagen konnte, ob der ältere ihn nur auf den Arm nahm oder es ernst meinte.  
  
„D..das ist ... vollkommen unmöglich. Ich ... ich habe Lucius seit fast vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen." Wehrte er heftig ab, mühsam darum kämpfend, daß seine Stimme nicht vor Panik brach. Das Halblächeln auf Severus' Gesicht wandelte sich zu einem geradezu sadistischen Grinsen.  
  
„Ich will doch hoffen, daß du mich nicht belügst, Marcus. Das wäre nicht nett."  
  
„Sir, ich würde niemals..." Severus hob die Hand und Nott verstummte sofort. Die aufgesetzt freundliche Maske, die Severus' Gesicht darstellte, war beängstigender als alles andere für den jungen Zauberer.  
  
„Na, wir wollen doch nicht gleich schon wieder lügen, Marcus. – Na gut, nehmen wir mal an, du weißt wirklich nicht, wo Lucius steckt und du bist ausnahmsweise mal ehrlich und kein verräterischer Lügner gewesen. Würdest du es mir dann sagen, sobald du etwas von ihm hörst?" Nott nickte heftig, längst nicht mehr in der Lage, noch den Mund zu öffnen, ohne sich noch mehr zu blamieren, als es ohnehin schon geschehen war. Severus betrachtete sein Werk zufrieden.  
  
„Sehr gut, Marcus." Doch Nott wußte, daß dieser lobende Ton ebenso falsch war, wie jede andere Art der Freundlichkeit, die Severus ihm gegenüber zeigte und er machte sich nicht die Illusionen, daß er jemals noch einmal vor der Wut des Mannes sicher sein würde.  
  
Severus wandte sich in Richtung Tür, um die Kneipe zu verlassen und Nott atmete erleichtert auf. Doch bevor er die Tür erreichte, drehte Severus sich noch einmal um und sein Blick war so eisig, daß er dem jungen Zauberer augenblicklich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
  
„Sollte ich erfahren, daß du doch etwas wußtest, war es das letzte Mal, daß du mich angelogen hast, Marcus." Noch lange nachdem sich die Tür hinter seinem ehemaligen Gefährten geschlossen hatte, stand Nott hinter der Theke und zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
Eine Drohung, ausgesprochen von Severus Snape, war ein sicheres Todesurteil, wenn man sich noch einmal etwas zu Schulden kommen ließ. 

~ * ~

Alles um ihn herum hatte etwas weiches, dumpfes an sich. Eine angenehme Taubheit, die sich wie eine warme Decke um seine Schultern gelegt hatte und ihm die Gedanken vernebelte.  
  
Harry war für diesen Nebel dankbar. Es gab für ihn schon seit langem nichts mehr, was besser und willkommener war, als dieser Nebel. Er hieß vergessen, flüchten, eine Weile nicht mehr Harry sein zu müssen. Selbst wenn es nur Minuten waren, sie waren es wert, immer wieder gelebt zu werden, egal was man dafür auch auf sich nehmen mußte.  
  
Harry schloß für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte heftig, als der Schwindel ihn erfaßte. Er taumelte, schaffte es aber mit einer fast schon geübten Leichtigkeit, sein fragiles Gleichgewicht zu halten. Nein, er war schon lange über das Stadium hinaus, in dem er unkontrolliert durch die Gegend gestolpert war. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine aufgesprungenen, rauhen Lippen. Immerhin eine Situation, die er in seinem Leben ohne Probleme gemeistert hatte.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich an den kalten Mast einer Straßenlaterne und widerstand nur knapp dem Drang, an dem kühlen Metall entlang auf den Boden zu rutschen, den Kopf auf die Knie zu legen und einfach einzuschlafen. Es war kalt und naß und kein guter Ort zum Schlafen, so viel drang durch den Nebel noch hindurch.  
  
"Sieh an, der kleine Stricher schon wieder." Mühsam drehte Harry den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die kalte Stimme gekommen war und versuchte, seine grünen Augen auf sein Gegenüber zu fixieren. Nur gemächlich langsam drang die Information, die diese Worte übermittelten bis in Harrys Gehirn vor und noch viel langsamer registrierte er, daß er Angst haben sollte. Harry blinzelte.  
  
"Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, daß du hier verschwinden sollst? Du vergraulst mir meine gesamte Kundschaft."  
  
"Tut mir leid." murmelte Harry mühsam und sehr gedehnt. Er versuchte, sich von dem Laternenmast abzustoßen, um sich noch ein wenig weiter zu schleppen und diesen, ihm offensichtlich nicht freundlich gesonnenen Dealer sich selbst zu überlassen, doch er konnte die Kraft dafür nicht aufbringen. Der Nebel war wohl heute doch etwas zu dicht.  
  
"Was heißt hier, es tut dir leid? Davon kommen meine Kunden auch nicht wieder. Kein Mensch will so ein Stück Dreck wie dich sehen." Der größere und sehr viel stärkere Mann kam auf Harry zu, der noch immer darum kämpfte, weiter sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Harry registrierte kaum, wie der andere ihn am Kragen faßte und ihn ziemlich unsanft von der Lampe wegzerrte. "Ich hatte eigentlich bisher den Eindruck, daß gerade Abschaum wie du immer sehr genau weiß, was gut und was nicht gut für ihn ist. Warum bist du also so dumm und kommst immer wieder hier her?" Das war eine gute Frage. Wenn Harry ehrlich sein sollte, wußte er darauf keine Antwort. Vermutlich, weil er nicht darauf achtete, wo er eigentlich hinging, wenn der Nebel aufzog. Weil er sich dann einfach in den Moment verlor.  
  
Der Moment wurde unsanft unterbrochen, als der scharfe Schmerz in seinem Magen endlich von Harrys Hirn registriert wurde. Harry krümmte sich zusammen, doch kein Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen. Ein Schlag nach dem anderen traf seinen Körper, sein Gesicht. Er schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut, als die Faust des anderen Mannes seine Lippe traf und die trockene, spröde Haut unter dem Gewalteinfluß aufbrach.  
  
Doch das alles ging in seinem Nebel unter. Der Schmerz des ersten Schlages verklang wie ein Flüstern im Wind und darauf folgte nur noch Taubheit. Harry schloß die Augen, als die Faust seinen Kiefer traf und stöhnte auf. Das war alles noch nicht genug und dieser Kerl ahnte nicht einmal, welchen Gefallen er Harry gerade tat, wie sehr er sich wünschte, daß er noch härter zuschlagen würde. 

~ * ~

Es war immer das gleiche, widerliche Gefühl, wenn er diese Absteige verließ. Das Gefühl, sich schmutzig gemacht zu haben, auch wenn man nichts berührt hatte. Und noch schlimmer, das Gefühl, diesen Schmutz nie wieder abwaschen zu können.  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Knurren schlug Severus den Kragen seines Mantels auf, um den Regen daran zu hindern, seinen Nacken hinab zu laufen und vergrub anschließend seine Hände tief in den Taschen seines Mantels. Es waren dumme Gedanken, die er da mal wieder hatte. Alles Blödsinn. Dieser Schmutz war nun einmal ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit und er würde es nicht hinter sich lassen können, so lange Dumbledore es einfach nicht zulassen wollte, daß er Abstand zu dieser Vergangenheit gewann.  
  
Severus' Blick verhärtete sich und er zog die Schultern noch ein wenig höher. War es zu einfach, Dumbledore die Schuld an allem zu geben? Immerhin hatte er sein Leben höchstpersönlich selbst versaut... ja, schon, aber das gab dem alten, senilen Tattergreis noch lange nicht das Recht, ihm die Möglichkeit zu verwehren, weiter zu gehen. Er trat auf der Stelle und nur, weil Dumbledore das wollte. Ende.  
  
Zu einfach, aber es war zumindest ein Teil der Wahrheit, nicht wahr?  
  
Severus horchte auf, als er nicht weit entfernt die wütende Stimme eines Mannes hören konnte, auf die ein verhaltenes, schmerzhaftes Stöhnen folgte.  
  
Obwohl es ihn weder etwas anging, noch besonders interessierte, folgte Severus diesen Geräuschen. Es war nur ein Gefühl, etwas auf das er selten etwas gab, aber es war da, klein und ungewöhnlich nervig und so entschied er sich, weiter zu gehen.  
  
Die Geräusche wurden lauter und Severus konnte zwei Dinge ganz klar erkennen. Jemand wurde verprügelt und er war sehr nah. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt ein wenig, bog um die nächste Ecke und wurde in der nächsten Sekunde zu Boden geworfen, als ein ziemlich schmutziger, verwahrloster Junge gegen ihn prallte. Der Junge ging mit ihm zu Boden und blieb regungslos auf Severus liegen.  
  
Mit einem kaum verhaltenen Fluchen versuchte Severus, sich von der Last zu befreien, die ihn zu Boden drückte. Der Junge war zwar erbärmlich dünn, aber es war trotzdem gar nicht so einfach, sich unter ihm hervorzukämpfen, ohne ihn dabei noch mehr zu verletzen.  
  
Als Severus - immer noch fluchend - wieder auf die Beine kam und versuchte, den größten Dreck von seinem teuren Mantel zu klopfen, trafen seine eiskalten, schwarzen Augen auf den zweiten Mann, der immer noch wütend, aber sichtlich unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte, einige Meter entfernt stand und sich nicht rührte. Severus' Augen verengten sich zu winzigen Schlitzen und seine Augenbrauen trafen sich beinahe, wurden nur von einer tiefen Zornesfalte knapp über der Nasenwurzel getrennt.  
  
"Gibt es hier ein Problem?" Zufrieden registrierte er das kurze Zusammenzucken des anderen Mannes beim Klang seiner Stimme. Nicht nur auf Schüler und ehemalige Todesser konnte er furchteinflößend wirken.  
  
"Ich wüßte nicht, was es dich anginge, Freak." Die Augenbrauen trennten sich und die rechte schoß praktisch hinauf zu Severus' Haaransatz. Der Rest seines Gesichts blieb kalt und unbewegt. Freak? Ein Muggel, der in diesem Schmuddelviertel in schwarzen Kunstlederhosen, einem schreiend bunten Hemd und einem billigen Mantel herumlief - alles an dieser Aufmachung schrie seine zweifelhafte Profession praktisch heraus - nannte ihn einen Freak? Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß es ihn seit seiner Zeit als loyaler Todesser noch einmal so in den Fingern gejuckt hatte, seinen Zauberstab gegen einen Muggel zu richten. Manchmal war es doch zu schade, daß es verboten war!  
  
"Eine ganze Menge, fürchte ich." entgegnete Severus zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Sein Mund war heute schneller als sein Kopf. - Das war nun wirklich eine Seltenheit.  
  
"Ach ja?" gereizt stemmte der Dealer die Hände in die Hüften. "Und wer bist du, daß du glaubst, dich hier einmischen zu müssen, Freak?" Es war schon zu dämmrig, sonst hätte er das gefährliche Funkeln in Severus' Augen vermutlich gesehen.  
  
"Robin Hood, der Rächer der Enterbten, Witwen und Waisen! Und wenn du nicht zusiehst, daß du von hier verschwindest, dann wird es dir leid tun, Freundchen." Severus griff in die Tasche seines Mantels und umfaßte seinen Zauberstab. Die Augen des anderen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen und trotz der Dunkelheit konnte dieser nur zu genau erkennen, daß Severus nach etwas in seiner Tasche gegriffen hatte und sich dieses etwas verdächtig gegen die Manteltasche abzeichnete. Ein Messer oder vielleicht sogar eine Schußwaffe, alles war möglich.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut." lenkte er ein und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. "Du kannst den kleinen Stricher haben, wenn du ihn unbedingt willst, Freak. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß es ein Verlust gewesen wäre." Bevor seine Wut Severus übermannen konnte und er seinen Zauberstab doch noch zog, war der andere Mann Gott sei Dank in der nächsten Nebengasse verschwunden.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte ihn hier nur geritten? Er und Retter der Unschuldigen. Das war der Witz des Jahrhunderts. Er wandte sich dem Jungen zu, der noch immer zusammengekrümmt auf dem kalten Straßenpflaster lag und sich nicht gerührt hatte, seit er mit Severus zusammen geprallt war. Das verdreckte, schwarze Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und versperrte Severus die Sicht auf seine Züge. Doch er brauchte das Gesicht des Jungen nicht zu sehen, um zu erkennen, daß er nicht nur erbärmlich dünn, sondern eigentlich schon so gut wie tot war.  
  
Wieder schüttelte Severus den Kopf und trat näher an den Jungen heran. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, falls er doch wach war, ging Severus neben ihm in die Hocke und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Doch bevor er ihn berührte, hielt er inne. Was um Himmels Willen tat er hier?  
  
Er wollte aufstehen und den Jungen einfach liegen lassen. Immerhin, er hatte ihm schon das Leben gerettet, das war mehr als so ein kleines Stück Dreck im Normalfall von ihm erwarten durfte! Aber da war noch immer dieses verfluchte Gefühl, das ihn daran hinderte, seinem Instinkt zu folgen. Vollkommen verrückt!  
  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf Schulter und Hüfte des Jungen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Das ungeschnittene, wirre schwarze Haar fiel zurück und gab den Blick auf sein Gesicht frei - und Severus erstarrte.  
  
Der Junge war ohnmächtig und hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch unter dem Dreck in seinem Gesicht blitzte eine noch immer deutlich sichtbare Narbe auf seiner Stirn hervor. Eine Narbe in der Form eines Blitzes.  
  
Severus streckte die Hand nach dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, nicht länger in der Lage, das Zittern dieser Hand zu unterdrücken. Und als seine Finger die schmutzige Stirn des Jungen berührten und fast schon liebevoll die letzten Haarsträhnen fortstrichen, um den Blick auf die Zeichnung freizugeben, entrang sich ein gequälter Laut der Kehle des Zaubertrankmeisters. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Nicht hier, nicht so. Das war ein Traum. Ein furchtbarer Alptraum.  
  
Doch seine Finger berührten reale Haut, fühlten eine reale, sanfte Erhebung, wo die Narbe war. Es war kein Traum.  
  
"Harry..." 

~ * ~

All die Jahre hatte er gehofft und gebetet, daß Harry doch noch am Leben war. Daß er irgendwo in dieser Welt noch immer existierte und daß er glücklich war.  
  
Doch jetzt, wo er dieses Wrack von einem jungen Mann vor sich sah, noch immer ohnmächtig, halb verhungert und verwahrlost, da wünschte Severus sich fast, daß die Mächte seinen egoistischen Wunsch einfach hätten ignorieren sollen, anstatt Harry so etwas anzutun. Denn wie auch immer er die letzten vier Jahre gelebt hatte, es mußte ein Alptraum für den Jungen gewesen sein.  
  
Harrys Augen bewegten sich hektisch unter den geschlossenen Lidern und sein bisher fast friedliches Gesicht verzog sich gequält, als er in die nächste Traumphase eintrat. Aufmerksam beobachtete Severus die Veränderungen im Gesicht dies Jungen von seinem Platz am Fenster aus, konnte den Anblick jedoch nicht länger standhalten, als Harry begann, den Kopf hin und her zu werfen und leise, wimmernde Töne von sich zu geben.  
  
Obwohl es schon mitten in der Nacht war, herrschte in der Winkelgasse unterhalb des Fensters noch immer ein reger Betrieb. Die meisten Geschäfte waren zwar schon geschlossen, aber die Lokale und Restaurants erfreuten sich auch zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde noch großer Beliebtheit. Ein normales Leben eben.  
  
Severus war nie ein Teil dieses Lebens gewesen, aber er wußte, daß es so sein mußte, genauso wie er wußte, daß Harry eigentlich in dieses Leben gehörte und nicht in...  
  
Was um Himmels Willen hatte er in diesem Drecksloch gemacht?! Wie lange war er schon da? Bei dem Gedanken an die Worte des Muggels schnürte es Severus fast die Kehle zu. Hatte er etwa recht? War Harry wirklich ein ...? Das war doch kompletter, ausgemachter Blödsinn! Das konnte nicht sein. Warum sollte ausgerechnet jemand wie Harry, der nicht gerade arm geboren war, sich auf so etwas reduzieren?  
  
Doch Severus ahnte die Antwort irgendwie schon, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollte. Schließlich war das nicht das erste Mal, daß er Zeuge einer grotesken Art der Selbstbestrafung des größten Helden der Zaubererwelt wurde. Grotesker noch als alles, was Severus sich selbst jemals freiwillig angetan hätte.  
  
Doch wenn es ihn nicht überraschen sollte, warum tat es das dann doch? Wieso tat es dann so weh?  
  
Im Prinzip hatte Severus eines doch schon immer gewußt. Es war nicht gut, sich emotional auf jemanden einzulassen. Und trotzdem hatte er es getan. Dieser für ihn verhängnisvolle Tag vor fast vier Jahren war unauslöschbar in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und hatte sein Verhalten und sein Empfinden Harry gegenüber für immer verändert. Andere mochten die Veränderung bisher nicht gesehen haben, aber er fühlte sie zu deutlich, um sie ignorieren zu können. Und er wußte, daß es Harry genauso gehen würde, wenn er aufwachte.  
  
Wenn er aufwachte... Ja, was war eigentlich, wenn Harry aufwachte? Würde er dann endlich Antworten bekommen? Antworten, die diese nervende Stimme in ihm zum Schweigen brachten, die um jeden Preis wissen wollte, warum Harry ihm Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, ihm versprochen hatte, zu ihm zurück zu kommen, wenn alles vorbei war, nur um es dann doch nicht zu tun.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wußte sein ehemaliger Schüler noch nicht einmal, was er ihm damit wirklich angetan hatte. Aber woher auch? Severus Snape legte keinen Wert darauf, daß ihm solche Versprechen gegeben wurden, aber noch viel weniger Wert legte er darauf, daß sie gehalten wurden, richtig? An sich war das auch richtig, aber bei Harry war eben doch alles anders. Harrys Versprechen hatte in ihm etwas ausgelöst, etwas losgetreten, was er lange verschüttet geglaubt hatte. Hoffnung. Er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr gefühlt seit dem Desaster mit Lucius. Und dann war das erste, was dieser verdammte Junge tat, diese Hoffnung zusammen zu treten.  
  
Harrys unruhiger Schlaf beruhigte sich wieder etwas, die Traumphase neigte sich ihrem Ende zu.  
  
Was ihn wohl quälte? Und ob er ihm diesmal helfen konnte? Das letzte Mal hatte er offensichtlich versagt, sonst wäre Harry doch mit Sicherheit nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen. Und dieses Gefühl, versagt zu haben, verstärkte die nervende Stimm, verstärkte den Drang, Harry helfen zu wollen noch einmal. Es war ein Teufelskreis, doch Severus war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er verletzt genug war, um aus diesem Kreis ausbrechen zu wollen.  
  
Vermutlich nicht.  
  
Eine beunruhigende Entdeckung, zweifellos, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht überraschend. Welchen Schalter Harry auch immer gefunden und betätigt hatte, Severus konnte sich dem Jungen nicht mehr entziehen, selbst wenn er das gewollt hätte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand Severus auf und ging zu dem massiven Bett, in dem Harry lag, hinüber. So vorsichtig wie möglich, setzte er sich auf den Rand der Matratze und hob Harrys Kopf ein wenig an, bevor er nach einem Becher auf dem Nachttisch griff und dem Jungen ein wenig Wasser einflößte und anschließend vorsichtig die Muskeln in seinem Hals massierte, bis er das Wasser schluckte. Diese Prozedur hatte er in den letzten Stunden bereits einige Male wiederholt, da Harry ganz offensichtlich stark dehydriert war und in den nächsten Stunden nicht aufwachen würde.  
  
Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, Severus mußte kein Fachmann sein, um zu wissen, daß Harry sich noch immer irgendwie betäubte und daß er dabei längst einen großen Schritt weiter gegangen war.  
  
Er stellte den Becher zurück auf den kleinen Nachttisch aus Holz und zögerte einen langen Moment, bevor er schließlich wieder einmal der nervenden Stimme nachgab, die unbedingt wissen wollte, ob er es noch immer tat oder nicht. Severus' Herz klopfte wild, als er langsam den schmutzigen Ärmel des abgetragenen Shirts nach schob, doch zu seiner Erleichterung waren keine neueren Wunden auf den Unterarmen des Jungen zu erkennen.  
  
Dafür sehr zahlreiche Narben, allerdings alle bereits älter als ein Jahr, grob geschätzt. Wann war das wohl nicht mehr genug gewesen? Ob es lange gedauert hatte, bis Harry gemerkt hatte, daß Blut und Schmerz allein nicht mehr reichten? Oder daß konstanter Schmerz früher oder später den Schmerz selbst betäubte?  
  
Warum nur war er nicht zurück gekommen? 

~ * ~

Der Morgen graute bereits, als Harry sich wieder einmal unruhig im Schlaf hin und her warf. Er war extrem blaß und kalter Schweiß glänzte auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Severus hatte seinen Platz am Fenster schon vor Stunden gegen den Stuhl an Harrys Bett eingetauscht, wo er in einer sehr unbequemen Position eingeschlafen war. Doch bereits bei der ersten unruhigen Bewegung Harrys war er hellwach und seine letzten Hoffnungen zerschellten an der Erkenntnis, die Harrys Anblick ihm bot, keine Zweifel möglich.  
  
„Dummer Junge!" flüsterte Severus so leise, daß er selbst es kaum hören konnte und strich Harry vorsichtig das schweißnasse, schwarze Haar aus der Stirn.  
  
Grüne Augen öffneten sich langsam und schlossen sich augenblicklich wieder, während Harrys Gesicht sich schmerzhaft verzog.  
  
Obwohl sein erster Impuls es ihm riet, zog Severus seine Hand nicht weg, sondern ließ sie, wo sie war und streichelte weiter sanft über das schweißnasse Haar seines ehemaligen Schülers.   
  
Nur langsam kam Harry wieder zu sich. Und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er bemerkte, daß er weder zu Hause in seinem eigenen Bett noch alleine war. Verwirrt zog er die Stirn ein wenig kraus, traute sich aber noch immer nicht, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, aus Angst, daß das grelle Licht wieder erbarmungslos zuschlagen könnte.  
  
Wer auch immer bei ihm war, er war scheinbar nicht darauf aus, ihm weh zu tun. Die sanfte Berührung dieser Hand war fast schon zärtlich und einen winzigen Moment lang war Harry ernsthaft versucht, sich einfach wieder vom Schlaf einlullen zu lassen und der Welt für ein paar weitere Stunden den Rücken zuzudrehen.  
  
Doch der andere schien das genau zu spüren und als Harry die samtig seidige Stimme hörte, die ihm sagte, daß er auf keinen Fall wieder einschlafen sollte, war er augenblicklich hellwach.  
  
„Severus?!" Harrys Hals war so trocken, daß das Wort nur als heiseres Flüstern über seine Lippen kam. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen.   
  
Grün und schwarz trafen sich. 

-------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Tja... *mit dem Fuß Muster in den Boden mal und hochguck*   
Wie war das? War's die Warterei wert? Oder doch eher nicht. Sagt mir eure Meinung, eure Reviews bei der Vorgängergeschichte waren nicht nur sehr ermunternd, sondern auch sehr hilfreich. Wäre schön, wenn das hier genauso ginge ;o)

Ich hoffe, daß ich ab jetzt wieder ein größeres Tempo vorlegen kann. Die Hitze hat mich in den letzten Wochen sehr behindert. *seufz*

*alle mal knuddel*

_**SilentRose**_  



	2. Wie ein Feuer, das bald erlischt

Kapitel 2 

**Wie ein Feuer, das bald erlischt **

Harrys Augen waren verschleiert und wirkten merkwürdig leer. Es war eine andere Leere als damals. Sie war irgendwie endgültig. Absolut. 

Severus fühlte, wie sich diese Leere nach dieser Erkenntnis auch in ihm ausbreiten wollte, doch er ließ es nicht zu, sondern legte seinen gesamten Fokus darauf, die eisige Maske, die er über seine Züge hatte gleiten lassen in dem Moment, in dem Harry erwacht war, aufrecht zu erhalten. 

"Einen Gedächtnisverlust kann ich damit wohl ausschließen, Potter." Severus war über die Kälte seiner Stimme selbst erstaunt. Doch die Worte waren mal wieder heraus gewesen, bevor er es hatte verhindern können. – Und irgendwie taten sie ihm auch nicht leid. Auch wenn Harry zusammenzuckte und ein schuldbewußter Ausdruck sich auf das Gesicht des Jungen legte. – Auch wenn er seinen Ärger nicht wirklich an ihm auslassen wollte. An jedem anderen ja, aber eigentlich nicht an Harry. 

Harry hob vorsichtig den Arm und betastete seine Stirn. Sie war eiskalt und schweißnaß. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er hatte doch gerade erst das letzte Mal... In der verzweifelten Hoffnung, daß sich alles nur als böser Traum herausstellen würde, aus dem er nur erwachen mußte, schloß Harry die Augen wieder, preßte die Lider so fest zu, wie er nur konnte. 

Doch als er sie wieder öffnete, war Severus noch immer da. Er lag noch immer in dem gleichen Bett, in dem gleichen Raum, der aussah wie ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. Harry stöhnte auf und drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von Severus, der inzwischen aufgestanden war. 

Harry hörte, wie Severus durch den kleinen Raum ging, gefolgt von leisen Geräuschen, die er nicht identifizieren konnte und schließlich wieder Schritte, als sein ehemaliger Lehrer zu ihm zurück kam. Die Matratze des Bettes gab unter dem Gewicht des anderen Mannes nach, als dieser sich setzte und bevor Harry richtig realisiert hatte, was geschah, hatte Severus ihn wieder herumgedreht und ihm in eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzposition geholfen. 

Harry wollte protestieren, doch noch bevor ein einziger Laut über seine Lippen kam, fühlte er ein kühles Glas an seinen Lippen. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Harry, wie durstig er war. 

"Langsam Potter, ich hab dich nicht von der Straße geholt, damit du mir hier bei der ersten Gelegenheit erstickst." Wieder zuckte Harry zusammen, doch er gab sich Mühe, nicht mehr ganz so gierig zu trinken. Langsam hob er eine zitternde Hand und umfaßte das Glas an seinen Lippen. Für einen kurzen Moment berührten seine klammen Finger die des älteren Mannes, bevor Severus das Glas los ließ. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry war sich fast sicher, daß die schwarzen Augen nicht mehr ganz so kalt waren wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung. 

"Danke." Murmelte er, als er das Glas schließlich sinken ließ. Severus nickte knapp. Ohne Harry seine stützende Hand im Rücken zu entziehen, richtete er die Kissen und half Harry anschließend, sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes zurück zu lehnen. 

Das Zittern hatte sich von Harrys Händen bereits auf den gesamten Oberkörper ausgebreitet. Obwohl der Junge sich daran klammerte, als hinge sein Leben daran, nahm Severus ihm das Glas aus den Händen und stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. – Nichts was nicht irrationales Schreien und haufenweise Vorwürfe zum Inhalt gehabt hätte zumindest. 

"Was ... was ist passiert?" Severus blickte auf und musterte Harry einen Moment lang. Der Junge hatte den Kopf zurück in den Nacken fallen lassen und starrte an die dunkle Decke des Raumes. Offensichtlich wußte auch er nicht, wohin mit seinen Augen. 

"Eine wirklich gute Frage, Potter." Diesmal zuckte Harry nicht, aber seine Hände in seinem Schoß verkrallten sich ein wenig ineinander. 

"Werden Sie sie beantworten?" 

"Ich überlasse dir gerne den Vortritt." Harry schloß für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er leicht den Kopf drehte und Severus wieder direkt ansah. Dieser hob überrascht die Augenbrauen an, als er die Wut in den Augen des jungen Mannes sah. 

"Schön, dann eben nicht, Snape." Mit weniger Schwung und Bestimmtheit als er offensichtlich geplant hatte, schlug Harry die Decke zurück und versuchte aufzustehen, verfing sich aber mit dem rechten Fuß und landete etwas unsanft auf dem alten Bettvorleger. 

"Was denkst du, was du da tust?!" rief Severus aus, diesmal nicht in der Lage, seine Sorge hinter eisiger Kälte zu verstecken, und umrundete das Bett mit drei langen Schritten. Doch Harry schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, daß die Maske für einen Moment verrutscht war, denn noch immer funkelten die verschleierten Augen wütend und er schlug Severus' Hand unwirsch fort, als er darum kämpfte, wieder auf seine wackligen Beine zu kommen. 

"Ich verschwinde, was sonst?." Ein wenig gehetzt blickte Harry sich in dem kleinen Raum um und entdeckte seine alte Jacke und abgetragenen Schuhe vor dem kleinen Kamin des Zimmers, wo Severus sie zum Trocknen ausgelegt hatte. 

"Das denke ich nicht, Potter." Entgegnete Severus und stellte sich ihm mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in den Weg. Nur einen Moment noch blitzte Wut in den grünen Augen auf, bevor sie einer resignierten Erschöpfung wich. Vorsichtig tastete Harry nach der Matratze hinter sich und setzte sich, als er sich sicher war, daß er nicht wieder auf dem Boden landen würde. 

"Hören Sie, Snape, was auch immer Sie da draußen für mich getan haben, ich bin dafür sehr dankbar. Aber jetzt geht es mir wieder gut und ich werde gehen." Snape schnaubte verächtlich und blickte auf den zitternden Jungen hinab, der unter dem eisigen Blick immer kleiner zu werden schien. Vielleicht war es nicht gerade der beste weg, Harry davon zu überzeugen, daß er Hilfe brauchte und er deshalb hier bei ihm bleiben sollte, aber Severus fühlte sich schlicht überfordert mit seinen Gefühlen. Also tat er das einzige, was er beherrschte wie kein anderer. Er war kalt, grausam und schüchterte ein. 

"Es braucht nun wirklich keinen Meister der Zaubertränke, um zu erkennen, daß das Schwachsinn ist, Potter. – Auf was bist du?" Severus wußte nicht, ob er wirklich eine Antwort darauf erwartete, ganz abgesehen davon, daß er es sich schon denken konnte. Die unzähligen Einstiche in Harrys Arm hatten Bände gesprochen. Trotzdem, er wollte es aus dem Mund des Jungen hören. 

"Was geht es Sie an?" fragte Harry trotzig zurück und rutschte ein Stück weiter von Severus weg an das andere Ende des Bettes, wo er die Knie an seinen Oberkörper zog und seine Arme schützend darum wickelte. 

"Harry, so kommen wir nicht weiter!" Obwohl Harry langsam das Gefühl hatte, daß diese ganze Farce nur noch wie ein Film an ihm vorbeilief und langsam im dunstigen Schleier der immer stärker werdenden Entzugserscheinungen verschwamm, registrierte sein Hirn zwei sehr essentielle Merkmale dieser Worte. Severus hatte ihn zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gespräches beim Vornamen genannt und in der Stimme des älteren Zauberers war ein ganz feiner Hauch von verzweifelter Sorge zu hören. Harry hätte es wohl nicht erkannt, wenn er diesen Ton nicht schon einmal vor langer Zeit in Severus' Stimme gehört hätte. 

Harry hob langsam den Kopf und blickte Severus aus glasigen Augen an. 

"Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" Zu allem Überfluß begann jetzt auch noch sein Magen damit, unangenehme Sprünge zu machen. 

"Etwa dreizehn Stunden." Harrys Augen weiteten sich und mit einem leisen Fluchen sprang er erneut aus dem Bett auf und startete einen zweiten Versuch, seine Schuhe und Jacke zu greifen und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. 

Wieder wollte sich Severus ihm in den Weg stellen, doch dieses Mal war es gar nicht nötig. Kaum berührten Harrys Füße den Boden des Zimmers, merkte er auch schon, daß er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Alles begann sich zu drehen und hunderte Sternchen blitzten vor ihm auf, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. 

Nur knapp schaffte Severus es, Harrys Sturz zu verhindern, als der Kreislauf des Jungen bei diesem viel zu plötzlichen Blitzstart aus dem Bett nachgab und zusammenbrach. Es kam eigentlich nicht wirklich überraschend für ihn. Harry hatte sich zu sehr aufgeregt. Trotzdem fluchte Severus heftig, als er ihn zurück auf das Bett legte und wieder zudeckte. 

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, es überhaupt so weit kommen zu lassen? 

Severus warf einen langen Blick auf den ohnmächtigen Jungen vor sich. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er endlich Antworten bekam? Harry machte nicht gerade den Eindruck auf ihn, sich wirklich kooperativ zeigen zu wollen. Das würde mit Sicherheit noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. 

Jetzt wo Harry es nicht mehr sehen konnte, erlaubte Severus sich endlich ein Lächeln, als seine eingefrorenen Gesichtszüge langsam wieder entspannten und er Harrys viel zu langes Haar aus dessen Gesicht strich. Es war nicht wichtig, ob es Harry von Anfang an gefiel und ob er ihm aktiv half. Er würde ihn nicht aufgeben und irgendwann würde sogar dieser Sturkopf von einem Gryffindor begreifen. Es brauchte nur Zeit. 

Und über Zeit brauchte Severus Snape sich nun wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, die hatte er. Harry hatte sie ihm geschenkt, zusammen mit seiner Freiheit. Einzig über die Geduld, die er vielleicht über einen langen Zeitraum aufbringen mußte, machte der Zaubertrankmeister sich Sorgen. 

Geduld war keine seiner Stärken. 

Nachdenklich strich seine Hand von Harrys Haar zu seiner Stirn und anschließend zu seiner Wange. Eiskalt und schweißnaß. Und das Zittern wurde stärker. Es war schon eine Weile her, daß er sich mit Muggelchemie, Biologie und Muggeldrogen beschäftigt hatte, aber dennoch konnte Severus sich noch einige der zu erwartenden Reaktionen ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen. 

Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann war Harrys Wahl auf Heroin gefallen. Die Einstiche sprachen dafür und auch die Tatsache, daß es wohl eine der Drogen war, die man am leichtesten auf der Straße bekommen konnte. 

Das gute daran war, daß der Entzug bei einer solchen Droge zwar schmerzhaft und teilweise langwierig war, aber bei weitem nicht so gesundheitsgefährdend wie der Entzug von Alkohol zum Beispiel. Es bestand das Risiko, daß Harry einen noch schlimmeren Kreislaufzusammenbruch erlitt als den vor wenigen Minuten, bis hin zu einem Maß, wo es dann auch lebensbedrohlich war, aber das war selten. 

Severus atmete tief durch und wanderte zu dem kleinen Fenster hinüber. Er lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen das kühle Glas, den Blick auf das Treiben in der Winkelgasse gerichtet, doch nichts von dem, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, schaffte es auch wirklich so weit in sein Bewußtsein, daß er es registrierte. 

Er mußte stark bleiben, das war eigentlich das wichtigste an der ganzen Sache. Er durfte nicht nachgeben, egal wie weh es auch tat, Harry leiden zu sehen. Und leiden würde er. Severus wußte nicht wirklich, ob er dazu in der Lage war, Harry leiden zu lassen und ruhig dabei zuzusehen, aber er wußte doch ganz genau, daß er ihm nur noch mehr schadete, wenn er es nicht war. 

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, daß das Gesicht, welches er Harry stets gezeigt hatte und auch jetzt wieder zeigte, ein Spiegel seines wahren Inneren darstellte und wenn es nur für wenige Tage war. Das konnte schon reichen. 

Mit einem unwilligen Seufzer riß Severus sich aus seinen Grübeleien und schritt entschlossen auf den Kamin zu. Er würde noch genug Zeit haben, über solchen Dingen zu brüten, jetzt mußte er sich vorbereiten. Mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, griff Severus in eine Vertiefung im Mantel des Kamins und warf eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen. 

"Albus Dumbledore." Sagte er leise, um Harry nicht zu stören, aber nicht weniger bestimmt als sonst. Sekunden später tauchte das Gesicht des alten Direktors von Hogwarts in den Flammen auf und Severus sah ihm sofort an, daß er besorgt war. Die Augen des alten Mannes funkelten nicht mehr so stark wie sonst und auf seiner Stirn zeigten sich ungewöhnlich viele, tiefe Falten. 

"Severus!" rief der alte Mann und schien sichtlich erleichtert, seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu sehen. In dem Moment kam Severus zum ersten Mal überhaupt der Gedanke, daß man ihn bereits am vergangenen Abend im Schloß zurückerwartet hatte, da er niemandem gesagt hatte, daß er länger als erwartet in London blieb. Doch bevor auch nur der Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnen konnte, straffte sich Severus' Haltung und seine Miene wurde noch ein Stück eisiger. 

"Albus, ich werde noch einen Tag länger hier in London bleiben." Die funkelnden, blauen Augen des Direktors weiteten sich vor Überraschung und für einen Moment schien er tatsächlich sprachlos zu sein, bevor er sich wieder fing. Er räusperte sich und fuhr sich durch den langen, silbernen Bart. 

"Hast du eine Spur von Lucius Malfoy?" 

"Nein." Wahrhaftige Überraschung in Albus Dumbledores Gesicht zu sehen, war eine wirkliche Seltenheit und Severus konnte nicht anders, der Gedanke, diesen Ausdruck zweimal in höchstens genauso vielen Minuten gesehen zu haben, amüsierte ihn mehr als er sich eigentlich erklären konnte. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur Stolz, daß ausgerechnet er es noch immer schaffen konnte, den alten Fuchs zu überrumpeln, während alle anderen schon immer lange vorher scheiterten. Vermutlich war es mit den Fähigkeiten im Gedankenlesen bei dem alten Mann doch nicht so weit, wie alle immer vermuteten. Severus lächelte. 

"Was hält dich dann noch immer in London auf, Severus?" Das Lächeln von Severus' Gesicht verschwand augenblicklich und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig, als er das Gesicht Dumbledores in den Flammen fixierte. 

"Eine private Angelegenheit, die keinen Aufschub duldet." Dumbledore legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete seinen Zaubertranklehrer einen Moment lang voller Mißtrauen, Doch er schien für sich in diesen Sekunden zu entscheiden, daß er nicht mehr aus seinem Kollegen herausbekommen würde, also nickte er schließlich. 

"Also gut, Severus. Ich werde deine Stunden morgen halten. Können wir dich morgen zurück erwarten?" Severus bemerkte erst, daß er die Luft angehalten hatte, als er nun erleichtert ausatmete. 

"Ich kann es noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich melde mich dann aber rechtzeitig, keine Sorge. – Da ist noch etwas, Albus. Ich brauche dringend einige Sachen aus meinem Labor." Er griff nach der großen Zange neben dem Kamin, mit der man gewöhnlich die brennenden Scheite herumdrehte und reichte Dumbledore damit eine Liste. Das Feuer sengte die Kanten des Pergaments leicht an, bevor der alte Zauberer die Liste entgegen nahm. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog er alles, was Severus notiert hatte und fixierte ihn schließlich wieder mit einem langen, prüfenden Blick, bevor er endlich nickte. 

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß du das alles so schnell wie möglich erhältst. – Bist du sicher, daß ich nicht wissen sollte, was hier vor sich geht, Severus?" Severus zog ärgerlich die Stirn kraus und schüttelte fast schon trotzig den Kopf. 

"Du erfährst alles, wenn es an der Zeit für dich ist, es zu wissen." Überraschungsmoment Nummer drei und diesmal mußte Severus zugeben, daß er ihn mit Dumbledore teilte. Trotz allem, was er mit dem älteren Zauberer in seinem Leben schon erlebt hatte, hatte er noch nie so mit ihm gesprochen. Er war noch nie in einem solchen Maße respektlos gewesen. – Aber es war dieses Gefühl in ihm, daß ihn ganz automatisch so handeln ließ. Er wollte das Wissen über Harry nicht teilen, noch nicht zumindest. Und Dumbledore hatte nicht das Recht, immer weiter in ihn einzudringen, wenn er bereits gesagt hatte, daß er darüber nicht reden wollte! 

Severus biß sich überrascht auf die Unterlippe, als ihm klar wurde, daß er diese Gefühle kannte. Er wurde besitzergreifend, wenn er an Harry dachte. Eifersüchtig. Wieder stahl sich ein winziges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Wie bemitleidenswert. 

"Tut mir leid, Albus. Ich bin wohl etwas überreizt. – Du wirst alles erfahren, aber im Moment kann ich es dir noch nicht erzählen. Bitte sorge einfach dafür, daß die Sachen so bald wie möglich da sind. Sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, erzähle ich alles." Dumbledore nickte und im nächsten Moment war sein Gesicht aus den smaragdgrünen Flammen verschwunden. Severus ballte die Hände zur Faust und versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich etwas zu beruhigen, was sich als sehr schwierig herausstellte, wo er nicht einmal verstand, warum dieses Gespräch ihn aufgeregt hatte. 

Harry warf im Schlaf unruhig den Kopf hin und her und gab leise, wimmernde Laute von sich. Von was er wohl träumte? Obwohl alles in ihm ihn drängte, diesen Alptraum zu beenden und Harry davor zu bewahren, seine schrecklichen Erinnerungen immer wieder durchleben zu müssen, näherte Severus sich sehr leise dem Bett, in dem der junge Mann lag und von Minute zu Minute immer unruhiger wurde. 

Es war vermutlich das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit, daß er überhaupt Schlaf finden würde. Selbst wenn er so ruhelos war, durfte Severus ihn nicht unterbrechen. Er setzte sich auf den alten, massiven Holzstuhl neben dem Bett und griff vorsichtig nach der schweißnassen, zitternden Hand des Jungen, die sich krampfhaft in das weiße Leinen des Bettbezuges krallte. 

"Wie machst du das nur immer, Harry?" flüsterte er ehrlich verwundert, als er mit großer Vorsicht, aber auch Bestimmtheit die Hand des Jungen von der Decke löste. Augenblicklich verkrampfte sie sich um seine eigene Hand, als Harry mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft zudrückte. Doch Severus registrierte keinen Schmerz. Nur das warme Gefühl, Harry gefunden zu haben und ihn von nun an vor dem beschützen zu wollen, vor dem er sich am meisten fürchtete. 

~*~ 

_"Warum bist du hier, Junge? So wild darauf, hier und jetzt zu sterben?" _

_"Ich werde nicht sterben! – Nicht heute." _

_"Und für was willst du leben? Du bist ein Nichts! Dein Leben ist nichts!" _

_"Sie warten auf mich. Und darum werde ich auch zurückkehren." _

_"Niemand wartet auf dich, Kleiner. Und keiner wird dich vermissen." _

_"Wenn ich nicht wiederkommen würde, würdest du mich vermissen?" _

_ In Gedenken an einen großartigen Freund und einen stillen Helden. _

_"Ja, aber vermißt ihr mich?!" _

~*~ 

Mit einem erstickten Schrei fuhr Harry aus unruhigen Träumen auf. Verwirrt, einen Moment lang vollkommen orientierungslos, blickte er sich in dem abgedunkelten Raum um. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, wo er war. Doch auch als diese Erinnerung endlich kam, wirkte sie keinesfalls beruhigend auf ihn. Eher im Gegenteil

Severus. Er war hier. Das war kein Traum gewesen. Severus hatte ihn gerettet. 

Harry fuhr sich nervös mit der zitternden rechten Hand durch das schweißnasse Haar. Ja, er hatte ihn gerettet, aber das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Severus hätte ihn niemals so sehen dürfen. 

Ausgerechnet. Was Severus jetzt wohl von ihm dachte? Wo war Severus überhaupt im Moment? 

Seine nassen Kleider vor dem Kamin waren verschwunden, die Vorhänge vor dem kleinen Fenster zur Straße zugezogen, doch Harry konnte das Licht des Nachmittages durch den alten Stoff hindurch sehen. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Ein paar Stunden...

Die Übelkeit kam so plötzlich, daß sie Harry vollkommen überrumpelte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es aus dem großen Bett und in das winzige Badezimmer, ohne sich zu übergeben, bevor er die Toilette erreicht hatte. Sein Magen zog sich mit einer Gewalt zusammen, wie Harry sie noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte und obwohl er nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, wann er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte, ob überhaupt irgendwas da war, was durch die gewaltsamen Kontraktionen seines Inneren nach draußen befördert werden konnte, ließ das trockene, schmerzhafte Würgen ihn nicht los. 

Wie durch einen Nebel nahm er wahr, wie sich die Tür des Zimmers öffnete, gefolgt von raschen Schritten auf dem alten Holzboden. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen und in seinen Ohren rauschte es unangenehm von dem Druck, der sich durch das Würgen in ihnen aufgebaut hatte. 

Die warme Hand, die sich auf seine Stirn legte und ihm die langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich, überraschte ihn fast so sehr, wie der Arm, der sich Sekundenbruchteile später um seine Taille legte und ihn gegen einen wesentlich kräftigen, stabileren Körper preßte, der hinter ihm auf die Knie gegangen war. 

Harrys Finger verkrampften sich um den Rand der Toilette, als er vom nächsten krampfhaften Würgen erfaßt wurde, so kurz nach dem letzten, daß er nicht einmal genug Zeit gehabt hatte, nach Luft zu schnappen. 

"Ruhig, Harry, bleib ruhig. Du mußt atmen. Konzentriere dich darauf, zu atmen." Seltsamerweise hatte die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters tatsächlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, auch wenn sein erster Impuls gewesen war, ihm den Ellbogen ins Gesicht zu rammen und ihn zu fragen, was er wohl dachte, was er hier gerade tat. 

"Ruhig." Diesmal so leise, daß Harry es kaum hören konnte. Doch es entging ihm nicht, genauso wenig wie der besorgte Ton in der so betont eisig gehaltenen Stimme des Mannes. Mit all der Kraft, die Harry noch aufbringen konnte, konzentrierte er sich darauf, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und gegen das trockene Würgen anzukämpfen, das sich anfühlte, als wolle es sein Innerstes nach außen stülpen oder ihn wenigstens – wenn das schon nicht gelingen sollte – ihn von Innen heraus zu zerquetschen. 

Severus spürte, wie Harrys Körper sich in seinem Arm langsam wieder entspannte. Das krampfartige Würgen ließ nach und langsam atmete Harry wieder regelmäßig ein und aus. Severus widerstand dem Drang, sich erleichtert einige Schweißtropfen von der Stirn zu wischen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Harry ausgerechnet dann aufwachen würde, wenn er kurz den Raum verließ, aber noch viel weniger hatte er damit gerechnet, daß er sich halb erstickend an der Toilette festkrallen würde, wenn er zurückkam. 

Severus kannte die Symptome, aber wenn das erst der Anfang war... er wollte lieber erst gar nicht wissen, was da noch auf ihn und vor allem Harry zukam. Das würde noch eine häßliche Geschichte werden. 

"Vielleicht möchten Sie ja jetzt endlich mit mir reden, Mr. Potter? Ich könnte Ihnen wesentlich besser helfen, wenn Sie sich ein wenig kooperativer zeigen würden." knurrte er statt dessen, um seine Erleichterung zu überspielen, während er Harry langsam zurück zum Bett half. Diesmal leistete der Junge ihm nicht den geringsten Widerstand. Aber vermutlich hatte er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft dazu, sich auch nur ein wenig gegen ihn zu stemmen, selbst wenn er es noch gewollt hätte. 

"Sie wissen nicht, wie Sie mit mir umgehen sollen oder, Professor?" Ein wackliges Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, doch er blickte nicht auf, um die Überraschung im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers zu sehen. Er wußte auch so, daß sie da war. "Ich werde Ihnen alle Fragen beantworten, wenn Sie mich ab sofort nicht mehr Potter nennen. Einverstanden?" Für einen winzigen Moment wurde Severus' Griff um Harrys Oberarm ein wenig fester, aber genauso schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei. 

"Wenn du darauf bestehst." Lenkte er endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit ein und Harry nickte schwach. 

"Nicht alles hat sich geändert." Murmelte er wie zur Bestätigung und ließ sich von Severus zudecken. 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich davon überzeugt bin. – Also gut, da du dich so großzügig bereiterklärt hast, nicht länger das bockige Kind zu spielen, Harry, frage ich jetzt noch einmal: Was hast du genommen." Offensichtlich fühlte Harry sich bei der Frage mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut, denn sofort schlug er die Augen nieder und nestelte am Leinenbezug der Decke herum. 

"Heroin." 

"Dachte ich mir. – Seit wann?" So kalt und scheinbar vollkommen desinteressiert. 

"Eine Weile." In den schwarzen Augen blitzte es auf. 

"Seit wann, Harry?" Für einen Moment hob Harry trotzig den Blick, doch der kurze Augenblick des Mutes war im selben Moment auch schon wieder vorbei. Was hatte das schon für einen Sinn? 

"Ein Jahr, vielleicht ein wenig länger. Ich weiß nicht, ich hab schon lange aufgehört, über solche Sachen Buch zu führen." 

"Solche Sachen... Könnte es sein, daß du mit dem Gift angefangen hast," knurrte Severus wütend und griff grob nach Harrys Arm, schob den Ärmel des alten Shirts zurück, "als die Gewalt nicht mehr genug war?!" Harry biß sich auf die Lippen, wandte den Blick aber nicht von den feinen Narben auf seinem Arm ab. 

"Kann schon sein." Gab er kleinlaut zu. 

"Wie dumm kann man eigentlich.... – Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Wir werden heute nacht noch hier in London bleiben und morgen kehren wir nach Hogwarts zurück. Wenn es noch irgend etwas gibt, was für dich hier geregelt werden muß, dann solltest du es mir sagen. Wo sind deine Sachen? Dein Zauberstab vor allem. Du hattest keinen dabei." Allein dieser Satz war in einem Ton gesprochen, der ein noch viel größerer Vorwurf war als alles, was er zuvor gesagt hatte. Ein Zauberer ging niemals ohne seinen Zauberstab aus dem Haus. Das war eine der obersten, eine der wichtigsten Regeln. Ohne seinen Zauberstab war ein Zauberer praktisch nackt, unbewaffnet. Ein schutzloses Kind, vor allem in der Welt der Muggel. – Selbst wenn man bei ihnen aufgewachsen war und sich ein wenig in ihrer Welt auskannte. 

"Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurück gehen." 

"Und ich werde nicht mit dir darüber diskutieren." 

"Wie kommen Sie dazu, über mich bestimmen zu wollen, Professor. Ich bin kein Kind mehr und ich bin auch schon lange nicht mehr Ihr Schüler. Sie haben kein Recht, meine Entscheidungen für mich zu fällen." Mit einem eiskalten Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen verschränkte Severus die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Harry mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Das Schweigen, so kurz es auch war, machte Harry beinahe verrückt. Die Gegenwart dieses Mannes machte ihn verrückt. Daß er alles wußte oder zumindest einen großen Teil. Ausgerechnet er. Er hatte das doch niemals erfahren sollen. 

"Ich finde, daß du ziemlich eindrucksvoll bewiesen hast, durchaus nicht in der Lage zu sein, dein Leben selbst in den Griff zu bekommen. Du bist weder ein Kind, noch mein Schüler, ganz richtig erkannt, aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, würde ich sagen, du hast meine Hilfe verdammt nötig, Potter. – Wo sind deine Sachen?" Wütend ballte Harry die zitternden Hände zu Fäusten. Er hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür gegeben, wenn er dieses Zittern nur für wenige Augenblicke hätte unterbrechen können, wenn seine Kraft nur so lange zu ihm zurück gekehrt wäre, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, Severus zu überrumpeln und wieder unterzutauchen, bevor der andere noch reagieren konnte. 

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 

"Ich möchte nicht, daß Professor Dumbledore mich so sieht." 

"Es wird ihn erschüttern, aber nicht umbringen." Entgegnete Severus vollkommen ungerührt, nicht bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter von seinem Standpunkt abzuweichen. Harry war wie ein Tier im Käfig und das letzte, was man einem solchen gefangenen Tier bieten durfte, war auch nur die winzigste Lücke, die sich zu Flucht anbot. 

"Warum muß ich zurück?" fragte Harry mit leiser, gebrochener Stimme zurück. "Ich bin tot für diese Welt. Warum darf ich es nicht bleiben? Warum muß Dumbledore sehen, was aus seinem Held geworden ist? Wäre es nicht viel besser für ihn, wenn er weiter glauben könnte, ich wäre im Kampf gestorben? Im Kampf gegen Voldemort und nicht im Kampf gegen mich selbst und mein eigenes Leben. 

Severus, ich will nicht sehen, was sie empfinden, wenn sie mich so sehen. Ich will nicht sehen, was die Weasleys denken. Ihre fragenden Blicke, die alte Trauer, die plötzlich unter Unverständnis begraben wird. 

Ich habe abgeschlossen mit dieser Welt und mit diesem Leben. Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann tu es hier, aber zerr mich nicht zurück. Es würde nur allen weh tun." 

"Es ist zu spät, Harry. Du hast allen bereits weh getan, als du nicht zurückgekommen bist. Als alle glauben mußten, daß du wirklich für sie gestorben bist. Jetzt kannst du nichts mehr schlimmer machen, was auch in den letzten Jahren gewesen ist. Jetzt kannst du es nur noch besser machen. Du mußt zurückkommen, Harry. 

Hier kann ich dir nicht helfen. Was ich auch tun würde, es wäre vollkommen umsonst. Ich hätte dir kaum den Rücken zugedreht und alles wäre wieder so wie zuvor. Du hast nicht verstanden, was ich dir damals sagen wollte, also muß ich es nochmal versuchen." Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und Severus versuchte, Harrys tränenerfüllte Augen so lange wie möglich an seine zu fesseln. 

"Noch weiß niemand, daß ich dich zurückbringe, Harry. Komm mit mir und gib dir selbst eine Chance. Außer Dumbledore wird niemand erfahren, daß ich dich gefunden habe, bis du bereit bist, dich auch dem Rest der Welt zu zeigen. Aber du mußt mit mir kommen und du mußt endlich damit aufhören, dich selbst zugrunde richten zu wollen." 

"Ich ... oh bitte... verdammt." 

"Du hattest es damals versprochen, Harry. Du hattest versprochen, zurück zu kommen. – Ich vergesse so etwas nicht so schnell, wie du vielleicht denkst. Wenn du mir also keinen wirklich guten Grund nennst, warum du dein Versprechen nicht halten willst, dann werde ich darauf bestehen, daß du es einhältst." Für einen kurzen Moment war grenzenlose Überraschung die vorherrschende Emotion auf dem Gesicht des jungen Gryffindor, bis es schließlich wieder einem zittrigen Lächeln und einem Hauch von Verstehen wich. 

"Möchtest du, daß ich zu dir zurückkommen, Severus?" Severus preßte die Lippen ein wenig fester zusammen und sein Blick wurde hart. 

---------------------------

Wegen der enormen Länge findet ihr die Author's Note im nächsten Kapitel. Es kann unter Umständen dauern, bis man sie über den Button erreicht. Im Notfall einfach oben in der Adressleiste die 2 durch eine 3 tauschen ;o) 


	3. Eine verzweifelte Suche

** Und wieder ein Tag **

** Eine verzweifelte Suche**

„Ich wüßte nicht, warum das von Bedeutung sein sollte, Harry." Entgegnete Severus gepreßt zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Augen funkelten wütend und kalt, doch gleichzeitig brannte ein Feuer in ihnen, das Harry noch einmal mehr Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte als es die verdammten Entzugserscheinungen bisher taten.

Genau genommen mußten seine Worte eben auch ein Nebeneffekt dieser Entzugserscheinen gewesen sein. Er konnte im Leben nicht so verrückt sein und Severus Snape diese Frage allen Ernstes stellen, ohne gleichzeitig damit rechnen zu müssen, von dem Mann im nächsten Moment mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch getroffen zu werden. Nicht, wenn er bei klarem Verstand war. Aber das war er nicht. Er war nicht einmal in der Nähe eines klaren Verstandes, das wurde mit jeder Minute deutlicher, die er hier in diesem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel verbrachte. Mit jeder Minute, in der das Zittern stärker, die Übelkeit heftiger, die Krämpfe schmerzhafter wurden. 

Und er wußte, es würde noch heftiger werden. Er würde seinem Verstand noch sehr viel weiter entrücken. Es war also vielleicht gar nicht so ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, um dumme Fragen zu stellen, die psychisch schmerzhaft enden konnten. – Bei seiner Psyche ohnehin ein geringer Verlust. 

„Weil ich es gerne wissen möchte. – Ich habe nicht versprochen, daß ich zu Dumbledore oder meinen Freunden zurückkomme oder, Severus?" 

„Würdest du mitkommen, wenn ich dir sage, daß ich das möchte?" Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und Severus registrierte mit nicht gerade wenig Erstaunen, wie der Junge plötzlich trotzig die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und den Kopf wegdrehte. Was war denn nun wieder?! 

„Nein, vergessen Sie es einfach, Professor Snape. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, daß Sie mir nach dem Mund reden, nur damit ich tue, was Sie von mir wollen." Severus widerstand dem Drang, sich genervt durch die Haare zu fahren nur knapp, aber im Prinzip verstand er auch, wie Harry sich jetzt fühlen mußte. Diese Frage war dumm und gefühllos gewesen, wo er doch genau wußte, was Harry eigentlich nur wollte. Ein wenig Bestätigung, ein paar freundliche Worte. 

Aber so war er nun einmal. Dumm und gefühllos und ganz sicher nicht der richtige, Harry etwas zu geben, was dieser ihm offensichtlich verweigert hatte. 

Severus kam sich unglaublich schäbig vor, weil er auch jetzt immer noch nicht vergessen konnte, daß Harrys Verschwinden ohne jede Nachricht ihn sehr verletzt hatte. Weil er auch jetzt noch nicht einfach verzeihen konnte, obwohl das so einfach sein sollte und so wichtig war. Er benahm sich kindisch und daß er sich dessen bewußt war, machte es eher noch zehnmal schlimmer als einmal besser. – Aber dennoch war es nicht zu ändern. Er brauchte Zeit. 

Aber bis dahin half er dem Jungen, egal um welchen Preis. Und wenn er ihn dazu zwingen mußte, sich helfen zu lassen. Er hatte Harry einmal verloren, noch einmal würde ihm das sicher nicht passieren. 

„Ich werde mitkommen." Severus blickte überrascht auf. Sein Blick traf den Harrys, in dessen Augen noch immer die unvergossenen Tränen standen. Der Trotz jedoch war erloschen. 

„Es ist nicht so, daß unser Gespräch damals vollends an mir vorbeigegangen wäre, Professor. Ich habe Ihnen zugehört und ich bin Ihnen nach wie vor dankbar für alles, was Sie an diesem Tag für mich getan haben. Aber es kamen in jener Nacht neue Aspekte hinzu und diese Aspekte haben mich nun einmal dazu gebracht, mich gegen eine Rückkehr zu entscheiden. Ich habe mein Leben selbst in die Hand genommen. 

Daß ich versagt habe, ist dabei ganz allein meine Sache. Nichts wofür sich irgend jemand in Hogwarts die Schuld geben müßte. Kein Albus Dumbledore, kein Severus Snape. Hogwarts' Tore standen mir immer offen, ich habe das gewußt." Severus hatte der kleinen Rede stumm, aber wieder mit wachsendem Zorn zugehört. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren und doch war das etwas, was er unmöglich tun durfte. Er mußte sich beherrschen, der Junge war im Moment viel zu schwach, um sich aufzuregen. 

Trotzdem machte ihn diese kranke Form des Masochismus, die Harry hier an den Tag legte, selbst auch krank. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was ihn trieb. Heute noch weniger als damals. Damals war es nur eine einfache Störung gewesen im Vergleich zu heute. Etwas, was viele Jugendliche in dem Alter mehr oder minder schwer durchmachten, wenn mit der Pubertät auch die ersten, scheinbar nicht zu bewältigenden Probleme auf sie zukamen. Die meisten bekamen die Kurve, einige eben nicht, aber einen Fall wie Harry ihn darstellte... es war einfach unglaublich. 

„So verlockend diese allgemeine Absolution durch dich ja auch erscheinen mag, Harry, würde ich mir doch zu gerne erst mein eigenes Bild darüber machen." Entgegnete er schließlich giftiger, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte, aber immerhin schon um einiges ruhiger als noch vor wenigen Minuten zu erwarten gewesen war. „Mich würden diese Aspekte und deine Gründe daher rasend interessieren. 

Was rechtfertigt es deiner Meinung nach, dich selbst zu einem Leben zu verdammen, das selbst ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde? – Du kannst bei der Beantwortung dieser Frage gerne den Aspekt in Betracht ziehen, daß ich meinen schlimmsten Feinden so ziemlich alles an den Hals wünschen würde. 

Welche Gründe könnten jemanden dazu bewegen, sich bewußt auf Raten umzubringen? 

Was könnte es rechtfertigen, daß du alle täuschst, die dich geliebt haben, sie über Jahre leiden läßt, anstatt zurück zu kehren und dann ebenfalls ein neues Leben anzufangen - wenn es denn sein muß, auch ohne sie alle, aber sie haben immerhin die Gewißheit, daß du noch lebst. 

Das müssen sehr gute Gründe sein, Harry. Sehr zwingende Aspekte." Doch Harry sagte nichts. Was konnte er sagen? Gab es gute Gründe, die ein anderer auch verstehen würde? Selbst wenn es Snape war, der Mann, der sonst auch immer verstand? 

Wohl eher nicht. Was blieb also noch außer Schweigen? 

„Ich glaube, ich weiß es auch, ohne daß du es mir sagst, Harry. Du hast die Leere gewinnen lassen. Und vermutlich auch noch ohne großartig zu kämpfen. Es waren eben doch alles nur Worte. Dein Brief war nichts weiter als heiße Luft. 

Du hast ihn geschrieben, weil du dir ganz sicher warst, daß du nicht zurückkommen würdest. Du dachtest wohl, es wäre eine nette Geste oder etwas in der Art, so zuversichtlich zu klingen, während du dich innerlich eigentlich schon darauf vorbereitet hattest, nichts davon wirklich halten zu müssen." Auch wenn das kaum noch möglich war, schien sich das Zittern von Harrys Händen durch Severus' Worte noch einmal zu verstärken, als er sie wütend zu Fäusten ballte und verbissen unter sich starrte. 

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich wollte zurückkommen! Ich sehne mich nicht nach dem Tod, Snape, und das wissen Sie genau!" 

„Weiß ich das? – Komisch, ich bin mir da nicht sicher, Harry." Severus wußte selbst nicht so recht, was er damit bezweckte. Ob es nur der Versuch war, die eigene aufgestaute Enttäuschung loszuwerden oder sich auf eine perfide Art an Harry zu rächen, aber er konnte die ganze Bitterkeit nicht in sich zurückhalten, konnte nicht verhindern, daß sich ein kleines, kaltes Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. 

Mühsam zwang Harry sich, endlich von der Bettdecke aufzublicken und Severus ins Gesicht zu sehen. In den grünen Augen mischten sich Wut und Schmerz und auch ein wenig hilflose Verzweiflung, gerade so, als wüßte Harry nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie er sich verteidigen konnte. Severus wurde zum ersten Mal bewußt, wie viel diese Augen schon gesehen hatten. Und trotzdem, sie wirkten noch immer wie die Augen des Elfjährigen, der damals zum ersten Mal einen Fuß in die Welt der Zauberei gesetzt hatte. So wenig schien sich verändert zu haben, obwohl seit damals alles anders geworden war, nichts mehr so war, wie zuvor. 

Alles hatte sich verändert, sie alle waren anders geworden. Auch an Harry Potter konnte das nicht vorbeigegangen sein. Gerade an ihm nicht. 

Severus wandte den Blick ab. 

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Mir war nicht bewußt, daß ich die Leute um mich herum so verletzen würde. Ich habe gedacht, daß sie ihren Frieden finden würden, wenn sie wüßten, daß ich Voldemort vernichtet habe und dabei eben umgekommen bin. 

Ich dachte, daß es wesentlich schlimmer sein würde, sich von ihnen abzuwenden und es sie wissen zu lassen." Harry hob in einer fast hilflosen Geste die Schultern und schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Eine pure Defensivhaltung, abweisend, um sich selbst zu schützen. Aber gleichzeitig machte es ihn noch zerbrechlicher und noch verletzlicher. 

„Damit hattest du vielleicht sogar recht, Harry. – Es... es tut mir leid. Ich bin wohl... einfach nur wütend." Harrys Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, doch mehr Reaktion zeigte er nicht. Ob er nicht konnte oder nicht wollte, konnte Severus nicht sagen. 

„Ich glaube, ich sollte..." murmelte Harry, bevor er seine Hand vor seinen Mund schlug und einen weiteren Blitzstart aus dem Bett in Richtung Badezimmer hinlegte. Severus folgte ihm mit einem besorgen Blick und sendete ein weiteres Stoßgebet aus, daß die aus Hogwarts bestellten Sachen bald da sein würden, damit er Harry zumindest ein paar ruhige Stunden schenken konnte. 

~*~

_„Wer bin ich?" _

_„Das willst du nicht wissen." _

_„Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich es nicht wissen wollte." _

_„Frag nicht." _

_„Ich hab aber schon gefragt!" _

_„Dann vergiß die Frage schnell wieder." _

_„WER BIN ICH?!" _

_„..." _

_„So wenig also." _

_„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst nicht fragen." _

~*~

Harry wirkte wie weggetreten, als Severus ihn vorsichtig vom kalten Boden des Badezimmers aufhob und zurück zum Bett trug. Diesmal war es sogar noch schlimmer gewesen. Trockenes Würgen, bis er schließlich ein wenig Magensäure gemischt mit Gallenflüssigkeit ausgespuckt hatte. Severus hatte ihn wieder während der ganzen Zeit festgehalten und sein Bestes versucht, um zu verhindern, daß Harry sich unter seinen Krämpfen zusammenrollte und sich noch mehr die Atmung abschnitt. 

Es war ein wahrer Kraftakt gewesen. So schwach und dünn Harry auch wirkte, er hatte immer noch überraschend viel Kraft und hatte Severus einen harten Kampf geliefert. Doch schließlich war es auch für den zähen Gryffindor wohl einfach zu viel geworden 

Nachdenklich beobachtete Severus, wie Harry sich fest in die dicke Decke des Bettes wickelte, doch natürlich half das nicht im Geringsten gegen das konstante Zittern und die gelegentlichen Schübe von Schüttelfrost, die nun auch immer häufiger kamen. 

Irgendwie wirkte das ganze bisher wie ein bizarres Fieber. Das Frieren und gleichzeitige Schwitzen, die Unmöglichkeit, den frierenden Körper irgendwie aufzuwärmen, das erschöpfte Zittern. Was hätte Severus nicht alles darum gegeben, wenn es auch wirklich nur ein Fieber gewesen wäre. Was hätte er dafür getan, wenn er jetzt in diesem Moment einem einfach nur kranken Harry auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts hätte Gesellschaft leisten können. Einem Harry, der sich nicht dazu entschieden hatte, sich selbst dem größten Abschaum zuzuordnen, den Severus kannte – gleich nach den Todessern. 

Einem glücklichen Harry. – Doch auch wenn Severus es sich noch nicht eingestehen wollte, der Gedanke an einen glücklichen Harry erschien auch ihm von Minute zu Minute immer unwahrscheinlicher. Würde es das jemals geben? 

Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, daß er Harry verstand oder ob er ihn jemals verstehen konnte. Aber er war eigentlich schon froh, daß der Junge überhaupt Anstalten gemacht hatte, es zu erklären. Er hatte vielleicht doch noch eine Chance. Vielleicht eine klitzekleine. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riß Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Lautlos erhob er sich von dem Stuhl und ging zur Tür hinüber. Dabei wurde er sich bei jedem Schritt immer bewußter, wie müde er inzwischen schon war. Er war nicht mehr der jüngste. - Wunderbar, er machte schlapp und schob es auf das Alter. Willkommen auf der nächsten Stufe des Verfalls! 

Severus schob den Gedanken ein wenig ärgerlich beiseite und öffnete die schwere Holztür des Zimmers. Tom der Wirt stand mit einer großen Kiste davor und lächelte Severus fast ängstlich an. 

„Es ist eine Lieferung aus Hogwarts für Sie gekommen, Professor." Severus nickte, das Gesicht wie immer vollkommen ausdruckslos und unbewegt. 

„Vielen Dank, Tom, ich habe bereits darauf gewartet." Entgegnete er kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich und nahm dem alten Wirt die Kiste ab. 

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Sir?" Severus brauchte keine besonders gute Beobachtungsgabe, um erraten zu können, daß Tom darum betete, daß er um Himmels Willen bloß nein sagen würde. Auch wenn er schon seit Jahren offiziell von allen Verdachtsmomenten gegen seine Person freigesprochen war, die Angst vor ihm, dieses ungute Gefühl, wenn man ihm begegnete, war noch immer da. Und es war eine gute Sache. Es hielt so manches Lästige von ihm fern. 

„Im Moment nicht, Tom." Tom nickte erleichtert, doch bevor er sich schließlich abwandte, um die Treppen zum Wirtsraum wieder hinunter zu steigen, drehte er sich noch einmal, als wäre ihm im letzten Moment etwas eingefallen. 

„Sir, ich lasse Ihnen das Abendessen heraufbringen. Sie sind nicht beim Frühstück und Mittagessen gewesen." Es war eine Feststellung, die Severus überraschte. Nicht, daß er nicht aß und es nicht einmal bemerkte, doch normalerweise wäre ihm nicht entgangen, daß schon wieder so viel Zeit vergangen war. 

„Danke Tom." Erwiderte er abwesend, bevor er dem alten Wirt die Tür praktisch vor der Nase ins Schloß fallen ließ. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte die Worte des alten Mannes und Severus zog ein wenig unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. War er denn wirklich so auf Harry fixiert gewesen? Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Er sollte sich nicht so auf den Jungen fixieren. Das bedeutete nur wieder Schmerz. – Noch mehr Schmerz. 

„Er hat sich nicht verändert." Erklang plötzlich Harrys leise, brüchige Stimme in der Stille. 

„Was meinst du?" Ein wenig mühsam richtete Harry sich in dem großen Bett auf und versuchte dabei so wenig wie möglich von seinem Körper der Luft des Zimmers preis zu geben, obwohl Severus längst ein Feuer im Kamin gemacht hatte, das den Raum fast schon unangenehm aufheizte. 

„Tom. Er ist noch immer so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. – Ich dachte, es hätten sich ein paar Sachen verändert." Severus zog die Stirn kraus und musterte Harry lange und ausgiebig, bevor er den Blick schließlich wieder der Kiste zuwandte, die Tom ihm gerade gebracht hatte. 

„Die Dinge haben sich verändert, aber nicht alle. Manche von uns, sind noch immer so, wie sie vor vier Jahren waren." Harry lächelte ein zittriges, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln, das Severus nicht sehen konnte, da er dem jungen Mann den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Doch er konnte es praktisch fühlen. Er wußte, daß es da war und dieses Wissen war wieder nur eine Stufe der Merkwürdigkeit. Die nächste, die er in dieser Sache erklomm. Wie viele da wohl noch folgen würden? 

„Sie haben sich verändert, Professor." Severus' Schultern versteiften sich bei Harrys Worten ein wenig, doch er kämpfte mit aller Macht dagegen an, Harry zu zeigen, daß diese Worte auf ihn irgendeine Reaktion hatten. 

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Das Lächeln wurde eine Winzigkeit breiter. Nicht vollkommen verändert, natürlich. Da war sie wieder, diese berühmte Abwehrhaltung, die giftigen Stacheln, die sich urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung aufstellten, sobald man Severus auch nur annähernd nahe kam. 

„Sie sind verletzter als damals. – Bin ich das gewesen, Professor?" Severus gesamte Haltung verkrampfte sich noch ein wenig mehr, als der Kampf in ihm härter wurde. 

„Rede keine Unsinn, Junge." Knurrte er abweisend, immer noch nicht wieder in der Lage, Harry anzusehen. Wenn er es jetzt getan hätte, dann hätte der Junge alles gesehen, die ganze Wahrheit. Dafür war er noch nicht reif. Vielleicht würde er es nie sein, das wußten nur die Götter, aber jetzt war definitiv nicht der Zeitpunkt, es zu testen. 

„Wenn ich es war, dann tut es mir ehrlich leid, Severus." Harrys Stimme klang unendlich traurig und der Impuls in Severus, einfach alle Vorbehalte über Bord zu werfen und endlich das zu tun, was er schon tun wollte, seit Harry am Tag zuvor in seine Arme gestolpert war, wurde übermenschlich. Doch wie so oft in seinem Leben zuvor, unterdrückte Severus das Gefühl, tat es als dumm und gefährlich ab. Wenn er Harry jetzt seine Zuneigung zeigte, dann erschreckte er den Jungen doch nur oder schlimmer noch, wurde von ihm abgewiesen. 

Was sollte ein Junge wie Harry schon mit den dummen Gefühlen eines alten Lehrers anfangen können? 

Das Rascheln der Decke sagte Severus, daß Harry wieder in eine liegende Position zurück geglitten war. Die Erleichterung darüber, daß das Gespräch damit wohl vorerst beendet war, machte sich augenblicklich in Severus breit und mit etwas mehr Zuversicht, die Kontrolle hier doch nicht zu verlieren, öffnete er endlich die Kiste und machte sich an die Arbeit. 

~*~

_„Was ist los mit dir? Leidest du etwa so gerne?" _

_„Nein." _

_„Dann hör mit den dummen Fragen auf. Merkst du denn nicht, daß dich jede Antwort nur noch mehr verletzt." _

_„Das ist mir egal." _

_„Idiot." _

_„Ich muß es nun einmal wissen." _

_„Warum? Unwissenheit kann so schön sein." _

_„Mich macht sie krank." _

_„Gut, dann frag halt weiter, du dummes Kind." _

_„Wirst du antworten." _

_„Seh ich so aus?" _

_„Ich weiß nicht." _

_„Warum nicht?" _

_„Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist." _

_„Was weißt du überhaupt?" _

_„Nichts, das ist doch genau das Problem hier." _

_„Idiot." _

_„Du wiederholst dich." _

_„Du doch auch." _

_„Wer bin ich?" _

~*~

Zufrieden wischte Severus sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel. Nicht, daß es eine besondere Herausforderung gewesen wäre, aber es war wenigstens ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, daß man etwas Sinnvolles getan hatte. 

Harry krümmte sich unter Schmerzen zusammen und stöhnte verhalten auf. Severus warf einen kurzen, besorgten Blick auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des jungen Mannes, füllte dann aber entschlossen den fertig gebrauten Trank in die kleinen, dafür bereitgestellten Flaschen. 

Harry befand sich bereits seit Stunden in diesem Stadium und am besten konnte er ihm helfen, indem er das hier zu Ende brachte. Es würde Harry die ganze Sache erleichtern. 

Nachdem er den Trank abgefüllt hatte, verschloß er die Fläschchen sorgfältig und stellte sie zum vollständigen Auskühlen auf die Fensterbank, der einzige Ort im ganzen Raum, der ein wenig kühler war oder präziser gesagt, der einzige Ort, der nicht praktisch kochte. 

Es war inzwischen so warm in dem Raum, daß sogar Severus dazu übergegangen war, einen Teil seiner schützenden Mauer aus mehreren Schichten Kleidung abzulegen. Trotzdem schien die Wärme für Harry immer noch keine Erleichterung zu sein. Der Junge schlotterte erbärmlich, während er gleichzeitig immer noch wie verrückt schwitzte. Seine gelblich grau verfärbte Haut glänzte vor Nässe. 

Sie mußten den Höhepunkt bald erreicht haben. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Dann würde es zwar auch nicht schlagartig besser werden, aber immerhin auch nicht schlechter und das war im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Stunden schon ein enormer Fortschritt. 

Severus fuhr sich müde durch das fettige, schwarze Haar. Jetzt war es definitiv fettig, aber das war wohl auch kein Wunder. Zu gerne hätte er eine schnelle Dusche riskiert, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Harry in seinem momentanen Stadium auch nur für ein paar Minuten aus den Augen lassen konnte. Ihm war auf alle Fälle nicht besonders wohl dabei, ob er es nun gekonnt hätte oder nicht. 

Mit einem Seufzen riß er sich von seinem Platz am Fenster los und ging zu Harry hinüber, der sich inzwischen so klein unter der riesigen Decke zusammengekauert hatte, daß er unendlich verloren wirkte in dem eigentlich gar nicht so übermäßig großen Bett. 

„Harry." Sanft berührte er den Jungen an der Schulter und augenblicklich fuhr Harry zusammen. Severus schloß einen Moment die Augen. Er tat ihm nicht weh. Nicht wirklich. Sein Körper war nur im Moment ein einziger Schmerz. Das war normal. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, daß er es war, der ihn berührte. Severus atmete tief durch. Ein wenig half das Mantra sogar. 

„Harry, du mußt etwas trinken. Komm hoch." Harry verkrampfte sich noch ein wenig mehr, doch diesmal war Severus eindeutig der stärkere und zog Harry in eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzposition, den schmalen Rücken des Jungen an seine Brust gelehnt. Harrys Kopf sank nach hinten. Severus schluckte, als die langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen ein wenig zurückfielen und den Blick auf Harrys ausgelaugtes Gesicht freigaben. 

Es war noch immer das wunderschöne Gesicht von damals, auch wenn es jetzt nur ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Und eines Tages würde es auch wieder voller Leben sein, mit einem Lächeln auf den jetzt blassen und aufgesprungenen Lippen, die dann wieder voll und von einer gesunden Farbe sein würden. Er würde das schon schaffen, auch wenn Harry im Moment vielleicht nicht mitmachen wollte. 

„Komm schon, Harry, es ist nur Wasser. Langsam schlucken." Drängte Severus ihn sanft, aber bestimmt und registrierte schließlich zufrieden, wie Harry seinen Kampf gegen das Wasser endlich aufgab und es schluckte. Doch fast sofort verschluckte Harry sich daran und bekam einen nicht enden wollenden Hustenkrampf. 

„Shh, Harry, ganz ruhig." Flüsterte Severus beunruhigt und legte einen Arm fest um Harrys Taille, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Als der Husten ihn endlich losließ, sank Harry erschöpft gegen Severus zurück. Er war mit seiner Kraft am Ende. Selbst das Zittern war schwächer geworden, weil Harrys Körper kaum noch die Energie für diese Art von Muskelbewegung aufbringen konnte. 

„Ich weiß, daß es hart ist, Harry." Harry drehte den Kopf ein wenig und schmiegte so seine Wange gegen den Stoff des weißen Hemdes, das Severus trug. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry es noch bewußt mitbekam, aber für ihn selbst war diese Berührung unendlich furchtbar und schön zugleich. Harry rührte sein Herz und das war nicht richtig. Es war nicht richtig! 

Aber es überraschte ihn nicht. 

~*~

_„Es ist nicht wichtig, weil du nichts bist." _

_„Warum sagst du das?" _

_„Weil es wahr ist." _

_„Und woher willst du das wissen?" _

_„Na, weil ich du bin und du bist ich. Ist doch ganz einfach." _

_„Du bist nicht ich." _

_„So? Und woher willst du das auf einmal wissen?" _

_„Ich weiß es." _

_„Eben hast du noch etwas anderes gesagt." _

_„Du kannst nicht ich sein." _

_„Trotz bringt dich hier nicht weiter." _

_„Das ist kein Trotz. Ich weiß es. Du bist nicht ich. Du bist mein Gegenteil." _

_„Kluger Junge. Du bist weiß, ich bin schwarz. Zusammen sind wir grau. Nur so können wir existieren. Also bin ich du." _

_„Schwachsinn!" _

_„Das bringt nichts." _

_„Das wird es." _

_„Idiot." _

_„Ich wäre einfallsreicher." _

~*~

Die Krämpfe ließen im Laufe der Nacht ein wenig nach. Doch mit ihrem Ende kam das Erbrechen zurück. Als der Morgen schließlich über London graute, war Harry nicht mehr als eine wehrlose, graue Puppe, mit der Severus in diesem Moment alles hätte machen können. Weder Willen noch Kraft, sich gegen irgendwas zu wehren, waren noch vorhanden. Aber das würde noch kommen. 

„Hier Harry, nimm das." Müde blickte Harry auf die kleine Flasche in Severus' Hand. 

„Was ist das?" 

„Ein Trank, der die Entgiftung ein wenig schneller vorantreiben wird. Dann geht es dir bald besser." Harry drehte den Kopf weg und starrte leer an das andere Ende des Zimmers. 

„Nein. Schütten Sie es weg." 

„Harry." Drohend. 

„Ich möchte nichts einnehmen, Snape." Unendlich müde. 

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, daß ich bei deinem kranken Masochismus nicht mitmache, Harry. Also mach den Mund auf und trink den verdammten Trank oder ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, daß du es tust." Wenn Harry noch die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte, hätte sich auf seinem Gesicht die grenzenlose Überraschung darüber gezeigt, daß Severus langsam die Beherrschung verlor. Vermutlich war er ebenso müde wie Harry, ebenso am Ende. 

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen drehte Harry Severus sein Gesicht wieder zu und nickte kaum merklich. Severus half ihm auf und setzte ihm das Fläschchen an die Lippen. Harry schmeckte kaum die Bitterkeit des Trankes, als er die Flüssigkeit schluckte und sie langsam seine Kehle hinab in seinen Magen rann. 

„Ich werde das Zeug ohnehin nur wieder auskotzen." Bemerkte er trocken. 

„Keine Sorge, das wirst du nicht." Harry schenkte Severus ein schwaches Lächeln, das dieser erwiderte und schloß dann müde die Augen. Schlafen, das war es, was er jetzt wollte. Lange schlafen. 

Sanft glitt Harry in die Dunkelheit hinab. 

Als Severus fühlte, wie Harrys verkrampfter Körper sich langsam entspannte und der Schlaf sich des Jungen bemächtigte, legte er ihn sanft wieder ab und deckte ihn zu. Fast schon liebevoll strich er ihm die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. 

Es würde alles wieder gut werden und eines Tages würde sich sogar auch Harry darüber freuen. Es war alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. 

Doch jetzt war erst einmal die Zeit gekommen, den Jungen, der mal wieder überlebt hatte, zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. 

Der Schlaftrank den Severus unter den Entgiftungstrank gemischt hatte, sollte ihm eigentlich die Zeit einräumen, Harry zurück in die Schule zu bringen, ohne daß er es bemerkte. So würde die Reise für ihn auch viel weniger anstrengend sein. 

Nachdenklich blickte Severus in das aschfahle Gesicht, das jetzt im künstlichen Schlaf auch endlich wieder ein wenig entspannt und schmerzfrei wirkte. 

Er hatte ihn gefunden. All die Jahre hatte er daran geglaubt, daß Harry noch irgendwo dort draußen war und lebte und seine Hoffnung hatte ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht enttäuscht. Trotzdem, er fühlte sich mit der Aufgabe, die das Schicksal ihm offensichtlich als Preis für Harrys Leben stellte, nicht gewachsen. Das war nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so, aber es war das erste Mal, daß er aufrichtige Angst davor hatte, bei einer Aufgabe zu versagen. 

Bisher hatten solche Aufgaben sich immer um Lord Voldemort gedreht und hatten lediglich sein eigenes Leben bedroht. Jetzt war das anders. Jetzt war es Harrys Leben, das hier im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Ein Leben, das seinem „Besitzer" nichts wert war, das dieser wegwerfen wollte und er mußte das nicht nur mit aller Macht verhindern, ausgerechnet er mußte Harry auch irgendwie klar machen, daß er sein Leben wieder lieben mußte. 

Severus hatte schon oft gehört, daß das ganz leicht sein sollte. Man mußte diesen Menschen nur zeigen, daß sie geliebt wurden, mußte dafür sorgen, daß sie das sahen und erkannten. Und dann hatte man eigentlich schon gewonnen. 

Aber war das nicht so, als würde ein Blinder dem anderen Blinden das Sehen beibringen? 

Er hatte Angst und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ihm diese Angst nehmen sollte. Aber es ging hier um Harry. Den Jungen, um den er seit vier Jahren gebangt hatte. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, Angst zu haben. Und Angst war ein Gefühl, das man so wunderbar leicht ignorieren konnte, wenn man ein wenig Übung darin hatte. Die hatte er. 

Vorsichtig und zärtlich streichelte Severus Harry mit dem Daumen über die schweißnasse Wange und lächelte. 

„Verfluch mich ruhig dafür, daß ich dich gefunden habe, Harry. Aber du wirst schon sehen, ich habe dir einen Gefallen getan. 

Ich werde geduldig für dich sein, auch wenn es für dich nicht immer so aussehen wird. Verzeih mir einfach, wenn ich kalt und grausam zu dir bin. Nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen, wenn ich deine Gefühle abschmettere oder mit ein paar kalten Worten abtue. Du weißt, das bin nur ich, aber ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. 

Irgendwann wirst du merken, daß das eine gute Sache ist. Nicht jetzt, aber bald." Harry drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig im Schlaf, als wollte er den Kontakt zwischen seiner Wange und Severus' Daumen darauf noch ein wenig intensivieren. 

„Ich fürchte, ich bin ein sentimentaler Idiot, daß ich mein Herz in meinem Alter noch einmal an jemanden hänge. 

Und ein zweifacher Idiot dafür, daß es ausgerechnet Harry Potter ist." Murmelte er düster vor sich hin, bevor er sich von Harry losriß, um ihre Abreise vorzubereiten. 

------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Die 2. für heute. Na ja, den Samstag schaffe ich wohl jetzt nicht mehr, wo er in 7 Minuten vorbei ist, aber na ja... Immerhin kam dieses Kapitel hier wesentlich schneller als das 2. *hüstel*

Ich weiß, es geht ein wenig schleppend voran, aber die Geschichte legt später noch an Tempo zu. In Kapitel 4 kehrt Harry nach Hogwarts zurück und langsam aber sicher geht es ihm gesundheitlich etwas besser. Was den Rest angeht... tja, da verrate ich mal noch nichts.

Ach ja, diese kursiven Zischensequenzen... war eine etwas merkwürdige Idee von mir. In Kapitel 2 waren es reale Dialoge, bzw. die Aufschrift auf Harrys Grabmal in Hogwarts. Hier ist es mehr eine Art Traum, den Harry im Delirium hat. Sozusagen ein innerer Dialog *gg* Lieber schizophren als ganz allein ;o)

Leider kann ich diesmal keine Versprechungen machen, ich hab keine Ahnung, wann Kapitel 4 in etwa fertig sein wird, sorry. Ich hoffe bald, denn ein ganzes Stück hab ich schon geschrieben *lächel*

**Ja-Ma: **Brauchst nicht rot werden. Ich freu mich auf alle Fälle immer sehr, von dir zu hören und bemühe mich, den Standard zu halten ^_^

**katriena: **Ich denke, das Ende von diesem Kapitel ist ein wenig netter oder? Kein Cliffhanger weit und breit *g*

**Angel-liam: ***lol* hast du? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Nach "And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..." bin ich vieles gewöhnt, was Titel-Falschschreiben angeht *g* (okay, der war auch fies)  
Das mit dem POV ist bei mir irgendwie so drin. Ich kann gar nicht anders, weiß auch nicht, warum. Aber wenn das gut ist, dann ist das ja kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen :o)  
Welche Reaktion hättest du dir vorgestellt? *neugier*

**Leu de Nox: ***g* Ich kann mir das Gesicht von deinem Vater irgendwie vorstellen *gg*. Obwohl ein Foto davon wohl auch nicht schlecht wäre *Kinn reib*. Ja, das war ein ziemlicher Zufall, als dein Review kam, hatte ich das 2. Kapitel nämlich gerade an meine Beta geschickt^_^  
Wenn du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst, darfst du selbstverständlich weiterlesen ;o) - Ich denke gerade darüber nach, das allgemeine Rating wieder runter auf PG-13 zu setzen, damit die Story im "Just In" wieder auftaucht und dann, wenn es so weit ist, das Rating am Anfang der Kapitel extra anzukündigen, wenn es auf R geht... Mal sehen...  
Wie gesagt, Kapitel 4 könnte noch ein wenig dauern, aber ich denke nicht, daß es noch so richtig lang dauert, es ist eigentlich schon zu drei Vierteln fertig.

**tentakula: ***g* Dabei stand ich einen Großteil des Kapitels selbst unter Drogen. Meine Medikamente waren recht heftig ;o). Ich hoffe, Kapitel 3 paßt sich gut ein und du hast wieder Spaß damit ^_^

**Graciee: **Mir graut es vor diesem Powerlernen *schüttel* Ab Montag ist es so weit...  
Sev wird es nicht so leicht haben, da Harry ja eigentlich schon weiß, was hinter der harte Schale steckt, man darf also gespannt sein, was unser lieber Protagonist so alles anstellt, sobald er nicht mehr wie halb tot im Bett liegt ;o)

**Tolotos: **Danke, bist der beste! Nachher kommt auch endlich mal wieder eine Mail von mir ;o)

**mastermind: **Du kannst ja damit anfangen, lange Kommis zu dieser Geschichte zu schreiben, wenn Verzauberte Schlange fertig ist *gg*

**Angel: **Danke schön! Harrys Rückkehr wird sicher für einige eine ziemliche Überraschung werden, das verspreche ich schonmal

**Yvymaus: **Ich geb mir Mühe, daß zumindest das 4. Kapitel noch recht bald kommt, aber danach wird es ein wenig dauern. Im Dezember geht es dann richtig rund, versprochen.

**Shaya: **Versprochen ist versprochen ;o) Die Story verweist ganz sicher nicht. Ist zwar eine harte Nuß, aber immer noch mein Baby *gg* Die Zeitsammelaktion finde ich klasse. Wenn das wirklich klappen würde *seufz*

Hm, 0:11, na ja, ist ja fast noch Samstag *gg*

*knuddelt mal alle durch*

SilentRose


	4. Der Stern, der für mich wacht

**Und wieder ein Tag**

** Der Stern, der für mich wacht**

Seit zwei Tagen und zwei Nächten war er fast permanent wach und auf den Beinen gewesen. Seine Kräfte mußten sich unweigerlich langsam dem Ende zuneigen, die Müdigkeit ihn früher oder später übermannen. Wie groß seine Erschöpfung aber in Wahrheit war, merkte Severus erst, als er jetzt an den Grenzen des Schulgeländes mit einem leisen Plop apparierte und seine Knie fast augenblicklich unter ihm und Harry nachgeben wollten.

Mit einem leisen, aber deftigen Fluchen fing er den Sturz gerade noch ab und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die viel zu leichte Fracht in seinen Armen. Harry schien jedoch nichts mitbekommen zu haben und Severus atmete erleichtert auf. 

Gott sei Dank war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, das Gepäck auch noch mitnehmen zu wollen. Das wäre vermutlich endgültig zu viel gewesen. 

Seine Beine protestierten erneut, als er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, um das letzte Stück Weg hinauf zum Schloß zu Fuß zu bewältigen. Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte er den Schutzschild rund um das Schloß, der verhinderte, daß man innerhalb des Schulgeländes apparieren konnte. 

Nicht, daß er nicht genau wußte, warum es diesen Schild gab, aber man hätte doch ruhig ein paar Ausnahmen einbauen können. 

Doch alles Meckern und Verfluchen änderte auch nichts daran, daß er sich beeilen mußte, wenn er nicht wollte, daß Harry aufwachte, während er ihn wie ein Kind auf seinen Armen ins Schloß trug. 

~*~ 

_„Wenn du mir schon nicht helfen willst, könntest du mich wenigstens in Ruhe lassen!" _

_„Warum auf einmal so aggressiv?" _

_„Weil du mich nervst." _

_„Ich dich? Du bist doch derjenige, der hier die ganze Zeit blöde Fragen stellt." _

_„Leck mich!" _

_„Du bist lustig, wenn du wütend bist." _

_„..." _

~*~ 

Der Nebel in seinem Kopf war dick und fast undurchdringlich, als sein Verstand nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit wieder zurück an die Oberfläche drängte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, doch der Nebel verschwand nicht. Er fühlte sich benommen und im ersten Moment glaubte Harry ernsthaft, daß er alles nur geträumt hatte und sich einfach nur eine etwas zu hohe Dosis verpaßt hatte. 

Ja, das mußte es sein. Eine Überdosis, die ihn nicht umgebracht, sondern nur in diesen irren Traum gestoßen hatte. Snape... niemals konnte es sein, daß ausgerechnet der Professor ihn gefunden und in den Tropfenden Kessel geschleppt hatte. 

Harry versuchte zu lachen, doch der Laut blieb in seiner Kehle hängen und sofort krachte die Realität mit einer heftigen Grausamkeit über ihn herein, mit der Harry nicht einmal annähernd gerechnet hatte. Seine Kehle zog sich zusammen und er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als ein heftiger Hustenkrampf seinen ausgemergelten Körper in seinen kalten Klauen festhielt, um ihn nie wieder loszulassen. 

Verdammt, das war nicht gut! Das war viel zu sehr wie in diesem verrückten Traum! 

Starke Arme packten seinen Oberkörper und zogen ihn hoch. Harry fühlte, wie er an einen anderen Körper gepreßt wurde und einen Moment schwankte er zwischen Schock und Dankbarkeit, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und krampfhaft versuchte, das Husten zu unterdrücken und dafür wieder ein wenig zu atmen, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel. 

„So ist es gut, Harry. Immer schön ein- und ausatmen." Hörte er die weiche Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters hinter sich. Harry wußte nicht, ob er schreien oder lachen sollte. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Alles war Realität gewesen. Das war die Hölle. 

„Dieser Husten macht mir Sorgen. Ich fürchte, du hast dich zu allem Überfluß auch noch erkältet." Harry schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. 

„Nein." widersprach er, seine Stimme nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen. „Das ist normal. Ist immer so, wenn man einen kalten Entzug macht." Harry konnte nicht sehen, wie es in den tiefschwarzen Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters gefährlich aufblitzte, aber er fühlte, wie Snapes Körper in seinem Rücken sich merklich versteifte. 

„Dein wievielter Entzug ist das, wenn ich fragen darf?" knurrte er und Harry fühlte, wie es ihm bei der Kälte in Severus' Stimme ebenfalls eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. 

„Der erste ernsthafte." 

„Wieso hast du versucht, davon weg zu kommen? Ich hatte bisher den Eindruck, daß dieser Dreck Teil deines Planes zur Bestrafung des Unwürdigen war." Severus machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Sarkasmus zurückzuhalten, der sich unter seine Worte mischte. 

„Ich habe es nicht versucht. Ich... Sie verstehen das ohnehin nicht." Severus biß sich auf die Lippen, um jeden weiteren Kommentar zu unterbinden. Egal, was er jetzt auch sagte, es würde es auf alle Fälle nur schlimmer machen, denn es gab nichts, was er dazu sagen konnte, was es nicht schlimmer gemacht hätte. Nicht einmal nach reichlichem Überlegen würde das möglich sein. Es war so krank, so selten abartig und es paßte so unglaublich perfekt in das Bild, das sich vor Severus' Augen aufbaute und immer mehr Gestalt annahm. 

Doch was das beunruhigendste an der Sache war, es trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. 

Nur mit Mühe konnte Severus die Tränen niederkämpfen. Jetzt war weder die Zeit noch war das hier der passende Ort, um solche Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen. Und ganz sicher würde er es nicht vor Harry tun. Er brauchte nicht einmal einen winzigen Funken Fantasie, um sich vorstellen zu können, wie es auf Harry wirken würde, was er sich dann ausdenken würde, um sich zu bestrafen. 

„Wo bin ich?" fragte Harry in die Stille hinein, die sich über die beiden gesenkt hatte, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, von Severus loszukommen, der ihn noch immer festhielt. 

„In Hogwarts." Harry nickte benommen, die Augen fielen ihm schon wieder zu und er wußte, daß das sicher nicht mit rechten Dingen vor sich ging. Normalerweise war nicht an Schlaf zu denken, wenn man sich in diesem Stadium befand. 

„Wollen Sie mich jetzt für den Rest des Entzuges unter Schlafmitteln halten?" 

„Natürlich nicht. – Aber sei froh, so lange du schlafen kannst." Harry lächelte knapp und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um Severus ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Glasige grüne Augen suchten den Blick des älteren, fanden ihn, hielten ihn fest. 

„Das wäre ein Vorschlag, den ich Ihnen auch machen würde, Snape. Sie haben es geschafft, ich bin in Hogwarts, jetzt gibt es für mich ohnehin keine Flucht mehr. 

Schlafen Sie endlich." Vorsichtig löste Severus sich von Harry und half ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen. 

„Laß das meine Sorge sein, Harry." Erwiderte er so emotionslos wie möglich und zog die Stirn kraus, als Harry wissend lächelte und die Augen schloß. 

„Wir beide sind uns so verdammt ähnlich, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht. Wir wissen beide nicht, wann es genug ist." Bevor Severus seine Überraschung überwunden hatte und etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war Harry auch schon wieder zurück in einen tiefen Schlaf geglitten. 

„Das kann schon sein, Harry." Murmelte er, immer noch überrascht, während er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr und sich fast schon abrupt von seinem schlafenden Schicksal abwandte. 

~*~*~ 

„Severus! Wann bist du zurück gekommen?" Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, den alten Direktor von Hogwarts schon einmal so schnell auf den Beinen gesehen zu haben. Kaum hatte er den ersten Schritt in das Büro des alten Mannes gesetzt, war dieser auch schon mit einem Satz von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte das Büro mit wenigen, langen Schritten durchquert. 

„Vor einer knappen Stunde, Albus." Dumbledore betrachtete den jüngeren Mann ein wenig argwöhnisch, packte schließlich sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf erst auf die rechte, dann auf die linke Seite. Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig und die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn wurden tiefer. 

„Was auch immer du in London getrieben hast, mit Schlafen hatte es wenig zu tun." Stellte er schließlich fest und der sorgenvolle Blick wurde ein wenig mißbilligend. „Wäre es nicht vielleicht jetzt an der Zeit, es mir zu erklären, Severus?" Dumbledore konnte fühlen, wie Severus für einen Moment die Kiefer zusammenpreßte, die Muskeln in dem dünnen, blassen Gesicht spannten sich deutlich sichtbar. 

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mit mir kommen. Ich möchte dir zuerst etwas zeigen. Dann kannst du fragen so viel du willst." Für einen Moment noch hielt sich die Skepsis im Gesicht des alten Zauberers, doch dann nickte er und folgte Severus, der ihn hinunter in die Kerker zu seinen Privatgemächern führte. 

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was dich aufgehalten hat, Severus. Bist du sicher, daß es nichts mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun hat?" Dumbledore konnte nicht sehen, wie sich Severus' Züge noch ein wenig mehr verdunkelten. Severus wußte, daß Dumbledore es niemals offen aussprechen würde, aber dennoch war es kein Geheimnis für ihn, daß der alte Mann glaubte, Severus würde noch immer an seinem Jugendfreund hängen und womöglich versuchen, ihn vor den Zugriffen des Ordens zu schützen. 

Daß Lucius einer der wenigen war, die sie auch nach vier Jahren noch nicht erwischt hatten, half natürlich nicht wirklich dabei, dieses Bild zu revidieren. Dennoch, ein wenig mehr Vertrauen Seitens Dumbledore wäre eine nette Geste gewesen! 

„Ziemlich, Albus." knurrte er deshalb ein wenig ungehalten zurück und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen. 

Dumbledores Verwunderung wuchs ins nahezu Unermeßliche, als Severus zielstrebig sein Büro und sein Wohnzimmer durchquerte und auf das Schlafzimmer seiner Räume zusteuerte. Wenn er nicht völlig falsch informiert war, dann war das wirklich das erste Mal in den zwanzig Jahren, die Severus nun schon an dieser Schule unterrichtete, daß er jemanden in diesen Raum ließ. 

So folgte er seinem jüngeren Kollegen auch nur ein wenig zögerlich, als dieser die Tür öffnete und ohne weitere Umschweife sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Doch Dumbledore hatte kaum die Schwelle zu dem Raum überquert, als all seine Zurückhaltung von ihm abfiel. Mit einem einzigen kurzen Blick hatte er die zerbrechliche, blasse Gestalt in Severus' Bett gesehen und erkannt. 

„Harry!" rief er aus und sank neben dem Bett auf die Knie. Fast schon ängstlich, mit leicht zitternder Hand, berührte Dumbledore das Gesicht des schlafenden Jungen und die pure Fassungslosigkeit stand in seinem Gesicht, als er es schließlich wieder Severus zuwandte. „Wie um Himmels Willen ist das möglich, Severus?" 

„Mister Potter hat seinen eigenen Tod offensichtlich nur vorgetäuscht. Nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort hat er für sich entschieden, daß es wohl das beste ist, nicht in unsere Welt zurück zu kommen und um es uns allen einfacher zu machen, glaubte er, sein Überleben verschweigen zu müssen." Severus mußte sich sehr beherrschen, bei dem Anblick, den Dumbledore ihm bot, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Daß er diesen alten, scheinbar immer überlegenen Mann einmal so fassungslos sehen würde, hatte er nie für möglich gehalten. 

Einzig die Bitterkeit der Situation verhinderte, daß er es wirklich genießen konnte. 

„Was ist mit ihm passiert, Severus, er sieht furchtbar aus." 

„Es ging ihm wohl wie vielen jungen Hexen und Zauberern, die ihrer Welt so plötzlich den Rücken kehren, um unter den Muggeln zu leben. Er kam in ihrer Welt nicht zurecht, war nicht darauf vorbereitet, unter ihnen zu leben wie einer von ihnen. 

Er ist offensichtlich abgerutscht. – Ich habe ihn ganz in der Nähe von Marcus Notts Kneipe gefunden, vollgepumpt mit Heroin." Ein düsterer Schatten legte sich auf Dumbledores Züge und nun war es an ihm, die Kiefer aufeinander zu pressen. 

Severus wandte den Blick von seinem Arbeitgeber ab. Er wußte nicht, ob es richtig gewesen war, die ganze Geschichte so darzustellen. Aber er wußte doch mit Sicherheit, daß es nicht Harrys Wunsch gewesen wäre, daß Dumbledore erfuhr, was Harry wirklich getan hatte, daß das alles so rein gar nichts mit Zufall und mangelhafter Vorbereitung zu tun gehabt hatte. 

Nein, das war mehr, als Dumbledore im Moment – oder vielleicht auch überhaupt – wissen mußte. Ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen, war Harrys Entscheidung und seine allein. Er würde sich da nicht einmischen. Er mischte sich ohnehin schon zu viel ein, indem er Harry zwang zu leben. 

„Wir müssen ihn sofort zu Poppy bringen. Er braucht ärztliche Behandlung." Sofort verschwanden Zweifel und Weichheit aus den Zügen des Zaubertrankmeisters und sein Blick wurde hart wie Stein. 

„Ganz sicher nicht, Albus. Mister Potter ist einzig unter der Bedingung zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen, daß außer dir und mir niemand davon erfährt. Wir werden auf keinen Fall Poppy zu Rate ziehen." Dumbledore schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem schlafenden Jungen ab, um Severus eindringlich ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, mein Junge. Jetzt ist er wieder hier und wir müssen zusehen, daß er die bestmögliche Betreuung bekommt. Poppy hat sicherlich Erfahrung mit solchen Fällen und sie wird wissen, wie wir Harry so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine bringen." Severus' Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen, als er langsam die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten ballte und sich innerlich darauf vorbereitete, Dumbledore zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Stirn zu bieten und auch zu gewinnen. 

„Direktor, der Junge wird diesen Kerker nicht verlassen, genauso wenig wie Poppy Pomfrey ihn betreten wird. Es war schwer genug, Harrys Vertrauen zu gewinnen, ich werde es ihm sicher nicht so zurückzahlen. 

Darüber hinaus muß ich wohl nicht extra betonen, daß er bei mir in den besten Händen ist. Ich mag zwar kein ausgebildeter Medizauberer sein, aber ich habe durchaus eine Menge Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet und das weißt du so gut wie ich, Albus." Ungläubiges Erstaunen lag in den funkelnden, blauen Augen des Direktors, als er Severus' kleiner Rede lauschte. Solche Worte ausgerechnet von Severus zu hören... 

Es war nicht so, daß Dumbledore nicht wußte, daß einiges von dem, was zwischen Harry und Severus abgelaufen war von Severus' Seite nur gespielt gewesen war, aber dennoch hatte der Zaubertrankmeister auf ihn niemals den Eindruck gemacht, Harry gegenüber mehr zu empfinden als die Lebensschuld, die er dem Vater des Jungen gegenüber hatte. Trotzdem schien Severus der Überzeugung zu sein, Harry die Einhaltung dieses dummen Versprechens zu schulden. 

„Das schlimmste hat er schon hinter sich, Albus." Setzte Severus schließlich nach, als Dumbledore auch nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens noch immer nichts entgegnet hatte. Das Schweigen des Direktors machte ihn nervös. Das war eine nicht übliche Reaktion und nicht nur Severus wußte zu genau, daß Dumbledore am gefährlichsten war, wenn er plötzlich unberechenbar war. 

„Schon gut, mein Junge. Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß ich dich und deine Entscheidung verstehe, aber ich sehe, daß es dir aus irgendeinem Grund wichtig ist. 

Harrys plötzliche Auferstehung wird vorerst noch geheim gehalten, aber ich verlasse mich darauf, daß du ihm ins Gewissen redest. Wir können es nicht ewig verheimlichen. Er existiert nun einmal und er sollte sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, daß er nicht einfach so untertauchen kann. 

Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten, wenn man mit der Zauberwelt nichts mehr zu tun haben will." Severus lächelte, dem plötzlichen Sieg noch nicht ganz trauend und nickte. 

„Das hatte ich ohnehin vor, aber erwarte nicht zu viel, Albus. Harry ist ein sehr sturer Kerl und er hat sich nun einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt." 

„Ich weiß, daß er auf dich hören wird. – Bitte berichte mir regelmäßig, wie es dem jungen Mister Potter geht, mein Junge. Ich gehe davon aus, daß er auch mich so wenig wie möglich sehen möchte?" Severus nickte, diesmal tatsächlich ein wenig bedrückt, daß er es tun mußte. Er ahnte, daß es den alten Zauberer verletzen würde. Er hatte Harry schon immer geliebt wie einen Sohn oder einen Enkel. Auch wenn er es Harry nicht immer gezeigt hatte, hatte er doch stets immer nur sein bestes gewollt, immer versucht, eine schützende Hand über den jungen Gryffindor zu haben. 

Es mußte wie ein Feuer in seinem Herzen brennen, daß dieser Junge jetzt mit ihm genauso wenig zu tun haben wollte, wie mit all den anderen. – Aber das änderte sich sicher noch. Früher oder später würde Harry den Kontakt zu Dumbledore sicher suchen. Hoffte Severus zumindest. 

Dumbledore nickte Severus noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, daß Severus ihn zur Tür begleitete und diese sanft hinter ihm schloß. Zu weit weg war er mit seinen Gedanken und den ewigen Fragen, die sich nervend in seine Gedanken bohrten, wie kleine giftige Pfeile. 

Der kurze Moment der grenzenlosen Erleichterung und Freude, den er empfunden hatte, als er Harry gesehen hatte, war praktisch sofort von diesen Zweifeln ausradiert und ersetzt worden. 

Dumbledore wußte, daß es ihn nicht so schmerzen sollte, daß Harry keinerlei Verpflichtung ihm gegenüber hatte und mit Sicherheit der eine oder andere Grund für den Jungen bestand, sich seiner Nähe entziehen zu wollen. Doch dieses Wissen half nichts gegen diese schmerzende Leere, die er jetzt empfand, da er erkannte, daß Harry ihm scheinbar doch niemals so vertraut hatte, wie er immer gedacht hatte. 

Und dann war da noch immer die Frage, warum er scheinbar ausgerechnet Severus Snape vertraute. Dumbledore wußte, warum er dem Zaubertrankmeister traute und ihn einen Freund nannte, aber was Harrys Gründe sein konnten, war ihm vollkommen schleierhaft. 

~*~ 

_„Und? Hast du jetzt genug gehört?" _

_„Halt die Klappe." _

_„Die ganze Zeit willst du, daß ich rede und jetzt soll ich die Klappe halten." _

_„Ich wollte nicht, daß du dummes Zeug redest, sondern Antworten auf meine Fragen. Wenn du die nicht beantworten willst, dann sei still und verschwinde am besten gleich, damit ich meine Ruhe habe." _

_„Sind wir ein wenig aggressiv?" _

_„..." _

_„Der alte Mann war verletzt. Warum hast du ihm nicht gezeigt, daß du wach bist? Wenn du leben willst, mußt du dich ihnen früher oder später ohnehin stellen. Warum also nicht jetzt schon damit anfangen?" _

_„Sagte ich nicht, daß du die Klappe halten sollst?" _

_„Ich habe nie gesagt, ich würde tun, was du mir sagst." _

_„Spar dir deine dummen Ratschläge. Du kannst mich nicht in der einen Sekunde als ein Nichts bezeichnen und dann in der nächsten anfangen, mir einen Rat nach dem anderen zu erteilen." _

_„Du bist ein Nichts, was kann ich dafür? Du solltest auf mich hören." _

_„Du kannst mich mal!" _

_„Definitiv ein wenig aggressiv." _

~*~ 

„Komm schon, Harry, ich weiß, daß du wach bist." Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und blinzelte ein paarmal, um seine Sicht zu klären. Vorsichtig betastete er sein Gesicht, als der verschwommene Dunst um ihn herum nicht klarer wurde. Seine Brille, Severus mußte sie ihm abgesetzt haben. 

Mühsam rappelte er sich ein wenig auf, erleichtert, daß seine Kraft scheinbar wieder zu ihm zurück kehrte, wenn auch nur langsam. 

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte er heiser. Seine Kehle war noch immer Wund vom Erbrechen und Husten und schmerzte, als er seine Stimme benutzte, ein wenig. 

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Du hast fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen. – Professor Dumbledore war vor einigen Stunden hier." Harry zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war also doch nicht nur ein Traum gewesen. Dumbledore war wirklich da gewesen und er war wirklich während des Gesprächs der beiden kurz aufgewacht. 

„Er wird darüber schweigen, Harry. – Vorerst." Zwar änderte sich der angespannte Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht bei dieser Aussage nicht, aber Severus schien es trotzdem als positive Reaktion zu deuten, denn ohne noch etwas zu sagen verschwand er im Nebenzimmer und kam mit einem Tablett zurück, das Harry als ein Tablett aus der Küche erkannte. 

„Die Hauselfen haben etwas zu Essen für dich gemacht." Severus legte das Tablett auf der Decke ab und warf Harry einen auffordernden Blick zu. 

„Nein danke." Entgegnete Harry erschöpft und wollte das Tablett schon wegschieben, als Severus sich neben ihm auf die Matratze setzte und ihm ernst in die Augen blickte. 

„Keinen Widerspruch, Harry. Du mußt etwas Essen." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte zurück in die brennenden, schwarzen Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters, die inzwischen blutunterlaufen und auch ein wenig entzündet waren vom Schlafmangel. Nichtsdestotrotz brannte das Feuer seines eisernen Willens stetig weiter in ihnen, ohne an Kraft zu verlieren. 

„Wo soll da der Sinn liegen, ich werde es ohnehin nicht bei mir behalten." Severus nickte. 

„Ich weiß. Aber sieh es doch mal so, du hast dann wenigstens etwas, was du wieder hoch würgen kannst. Und vielleicht behältst du es länger bei dir als du glaubst." Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Harry war sich zwar nicht sicher, aber er vermutete aus irgendeinem Grund, daß das Severus' Version eines aufmunternden Lächelns war. 

Zögerlich griff er nach dem Löffel auf dem Tablett und tauchte ihn zaghaft in die dampfende Suppenschüssel. Na ja, es war ja nur Brühe, vielleicht behielt er die ja wirklich unten. 

Mehr als ein paar Löffel Suppe und zwei Bissen Weißbrot brachte Harry trotzdem nicht herunter. Severus schien damit zufrieden zu sein, was Harry erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Er wußte nicht, wann er angefangen hatte, Severus zufrieden stellen zu wollen, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl, daß sein ehemaliger Lehrer zur Abwechslung mal wieder nicht wütend auf ihn war. 

„War er sehr enttäuscht?" fragte Harry leise, als er schließlich das Tablett wegschob. Die Stille um ihn herum war so intensiv, daß sie ihn schier verrückt machte und er sogar bereit war, mit Severus über Dumbledore zu reden, um sie zu durchbrechen. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach nur, um Severus' Stimme zu hören und sich von ihrem sanften Klang beruhigen zu lassen. 

„Ich glaube nicht. Verletzt trifft es wohl eher. Was glaubst du, bist du für ihn, Harry?" 

„Ein nützliches Werkzeug?" erwiderte der Junge bitter und erntete dafür einen tadelnden Blick von Severus. 

„Du solltest dich endlich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, daß es ein paar Leute gibt, die dich sehr lieben und in den letzten Jahren schmerzhaft vermißt haben. Es ist nicht besonders fair von dir, so etwas über Dumbledore zu sagen." Harry gab ein Geräusch von sich, was wohl einmal ein verächtliches Schnauben hatte werden sollen und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, den rechten Arm in den Nacken gelegt. 

„Es mag ja sein, daß wir eine sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellung von Liebe haben, Professor, aber ich habe so meine Probleme damit, Ihnen das zu glauben. 

Wenn ich einen Jungen liebe, der gerade seinen Eltern verloren hat, die in einem verzweifelten Kampf an meiner Seite gekämpft haben, dann schicke ich diesen Jungen doch nicht ausgerechnet zu seinen Verwandten, die ihn weder lieben noch jemals akzeptieren können, was und wer er wirklich ist. 

Wenn ich diesen Jungen lieben würde, dann würde ich doch nicht zulassen, daß er zehn volle Jahre in absoluter Ungewißheit lebt, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was wirklich mit seinen Eltern passiert ist, wer er wirklich ist. 

Ich würde nicht zulassen, daß man ihn mit gerade mal elf Jahren Kopf voran in ein Schicksal stößt, das viel zu groß ist, als daß er es begreifen könnte. Wenn es denn schon unbedingt sein müßte, dann würde ich alles tun, ihn bestens darauf vorzubereiten und ihn nicht einfach ins offene Messer laufen lassen. 

Widersprechen Sie mir ruhig, wenn ich mich irre, Professor, aber das kann doch keine Liebe sein. Das ist unverantwortlich." Einen Moment starrte Severus den jungen Mann in seinem Bett nur unentschlossen an. Er konnte gut verstehen, was er empfand, viele Punkte nachempfinden, aber er wußte auch, warum Dumbledore so gehandelt hatte. Er hatte oft genug mit ihm darüber diskutiert, um seinen Standpunkt ganz genau zu kennen. 

Fast schon zögerlich ging er ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu und setzte sich schließlich neben Harry. 

„Ich glaube, ich weiß ziemlich genau, was du glaubst verloren zu haben, Harry. Und ich widerspreche dir nicht. Du hast wirklich keine Kindheit gehabt. 

Aber ich möchte dir trotzdem ganz klar sagen, daß dir niemand diese Kindheit zurückgeben kann, egal was du sagst oder tust. Das ist nicht möglich. 

Das heißt nicht, daß du nicht trotzig und zornig sein darfst. Sei es ruhig." Während er sprach, streifte Severus seine Schuhe ab und streckte seine langen Beine auf der Matratze aus. Wie selbstverständlich rückte Harry ein Stück zur Seite, um seinem ehemaligen Lehrer Platz zu machen. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß ihm die ganze Situation komisch vorkommen sollte, aber irgendwie störte es ihn nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. 

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen lehnte Severus sich gegen das hölzerne Kopfende des Bettes und faltete die Hände auf seinem Bauch. 

„Wenn du dich danach fühlst, dann laß deine Emotionen ruhig raus. Es kann helfen, wenn man weint und schreit. – Du mußt nicht denken, daß du mich damit abschreckst." Harry konnte fühlen, wie ihm bei Severus' Worten warm ums Herz wurde. Da war er wieder, der Zaubertranklehrer, der ihm damals schon seine Hilfe angeboten und sich auch wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte. Und er tat es wieder, ohne zu zögern und scheinbar auch ohne Einschränkungen. War das jetzt zu schön, um wahr zu sein oder konnte er es wirklich glauben? 

Er wollte es glauben. Es waren gute Stunden gewesen, in denen er sich an den Gedanken klammern konnte, daß dieser Severus zu Hause in Hogwarts auf ihn wartete. 

Harry runzelte die Stirn. – Warum hatte er diesen Gedanken eigentlich losgelassen? Hatte es jemals wirklich einen Grund dafür gegeben? Oh ja, da war etwas gewesen... aber... Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht daran erinnern, nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht wenn er gerade wieder zum ersten Mal seit langem dieses warme Gefühl im Bauch hatte. 

„Danke." murmelte er kaum hörbar und rückte unmerklich wieder ein wenig näher an Severus heran. „Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, egal wie es auch aussehen mag." Severus zeigte die Winzigkeit eines Lächelns und schloß langsam die Augen. 

„Das will ich auch hoffen." Sagte er in dem warmen, weichen Ton, der Harrys Herz ein wenig höher schlagen ließ, denn er bedeutete stets, daß der kalte Mann mit etwas zufrieden, vielleicht sogar glücklich war. 

~*~ 

_„Dir scheint es ja schon wesentlich besser zu gehen."_

_„Das muß dich unheimlich ärgern." _

_„Wieso sollte es?" _

_„Weil du gesagt hast, daß ich ein Nichts bin. Das hast du doch sicher nicht gemacht, weil du mich so gern hast und dir so viel daran liegt, daß es mir besser geht." _

_„Du bist ein ganz schön verbohrtes Kind." _

_„..." _

_„Ich hasse dich nicht." _

_„Warum so plötzlich?" _

_„Hab ich noch nie, aber du wolltest es dir ja immer einreden. – Verstehst du denn immer noch nicht? Wenn ich dich hassen würde, würde ich auch mich hassen. Nur weil du nicht weißt, wer du bist, heißt das nicht, daß ich es auch nicht weiß." _

_„Dann sag es mir doch einfach." _

_„Nein." _

_„Bastard." _

_„Mag schon sein." _

_„Wenn du ich bist, warum willst du es mir dann unbedingt so schwer machen? Das macht keinen Sinn!" _

_„Weil es zu einfach wäre. Du mußt es selbst herausfinden oder du wirst es niemals wirklich glauben." _

_„Was ist so schlimm daran, es nur einmal in meinem Leben einfach haben zu wollen? Ich hatte es noch nie wirklich leicht, auch wenn alle es immer behauptet haben." _

_„Das ist wieder eine Antwort, die du nicht wirklich wissen willst." _

_„Hör auf, das für mich zu entscheiden und beantworte einfach die verdammte Frage! Wer bin ich?! Wenn du so schlau und allwissend bist, dann erleuchte mich!!" _

_„NEIN! NICHTS AUF DIESER WELT IST LEICHT! BEGREIF ES ENDLICH! DU BEKOMMST NICHTS IN DEINEM LEBEN GESCHENKT! AUCH DICH SELBST NICHT!!" _

~*~ 

Severus erwachte, als sich etwas schmerzhaft in seinen Arm krallte und erbarmungslos zudrückte. Verwirrt blinzelte er einige Male, um den Schlaf aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß er sich hingelegt hatte, wußte nur noch, daß es einen Grund gegeben hatte, nicht zu schlafen. 

Das eiskalte Gefühl, eine bekannte und unheimlich grausame Situation noch einmal zu erleben, lief ihm über den Rücken, als ihm der Grund wieder einfiel. Severus fuhr in seinem Bett auf. 

Harry! 

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick holte die Realität ihn in seinem kurzen Moment der Panik ein, als er sah, was der Grund dafür gewesen war, daß er aufgewacht war. Harry – längst wieder schweißgebadet, nachdem der Schlaftrank seine gesamte Wirkung inzwischen verloren hatte – hatte sich in seinem Hemd verkrallt und versuchte mit all seiner Kraft, die Schmerzen zu bekämpfen, die seinen viel zu dünnen Körper schüttelten.

Ein vollkommen aussichtsloser und sinnloser Kampf.

„Tut mir leid." Krächzte der junge Mann heiser. „Ich wollte... wollte Sie nicht wecken, Professor." 

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. – Ich sollte mich besser entschuldigen, ich hätte nicht einschlafen dürfen." Harry schluckte einige Male trocken, bevor er langsam seine klammen, verkrampften Finger von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer löste. Er hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten, ihm nah zu sein, während er schlief, aber jetzt erschien es ihm die bessere Idee zu sein, wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen, bevor Severus bemerkte, daß an dem Bild etwas nicht stimmte. 

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Professor. Sie waren jetzt seit Tagen wach. Das hätte niemand noch länger durchhalten können." Harry unterdrückte einen überraschten Ausruf, als die lange, schmale Hand des älteren Mannes sich über seine eigene legte und ihn so daran hinderte, Severus wirklich los zu lassen. Severus und eine solche Berührung? Er mußte doch eingeschlafen sein und träumen. 

In Severus schrillten die Alarmglocken los, doch obwohl sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm machten, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, Harrys Hand auf seinem Arm zu berühren. Es war wieder dieses dumme Gefühl für den Jungen, das es als unendlich angenehm empfunden hatte, von Harry berührt zu werden, selbst wenn er sich nur an ihn klammerte, weil er noch immer furchtbare Schmerzen hatte. Und es war das selbe dumme Gefühl, das einfach nicht zulassen wollte, wieder Abstand zwischen sie beide kommen zu lassen. 

Severus konnte praktisch schon fühlen, wie er sich an diesem gefährlichen Feuer verbrannte, aber wie die Motte, die vom Licht angezogen wurde und dort schließlich ihren Tod fand, konnte er sich diesem Drang nicht wirklich widersetzen. Und was machte es für einen Sinn, eine Fassade aufrecht erhalten zu wollen, die er schon so lange niederreißen wollte für die eine Person in seinem Leben, die sein wahres Gesicht kennen sollte? 

Harry war diese Person. Es machte also keinen Sinn. Und doch schwiegen die Alarmglocken nicht, auch wenn sie nicht weiter beachtet wurden und der Zaubertrankmeister weiter auf das tödliche Licht zusteuerte, von dem er wußte, daß es ihn schlußendlich verbrennen würde. 

------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Mal gucken, ob mich noch jemand erkennt *g*. Tja, ich wäre dann wieder da. Das Kapitel hier war schon eine ganze Weile fertig, aber ich hatte irgendwie nie genug Zeit, mich nochmal auf die Überarbeitung und die Author's Note zu konzentrieren. Die Prüfung war am Dienstag und seitdem hab ich die meiste Zeit mit Schlafen verbracht. Heute hab ich mich selbst wieder aus dem Bett geprügelt, damit ich das hier endlich raus kriege, ich hab euch schließlich schon Ewigkeiten warten lassen.

Zur Prüfung selbst sag ich an dieser Stelle nichts, sonst kommt mir wieder die Galle hoch, aber wen es interessiert, in meinem Profil ist ja der Link zu meinem LiveJournal, da steht so einiges drin.

Bevor ich auf die ganzen Kommis im Einzelnen eingehe wollte ich noch was allgemeines sagen, weil es jetzt schon zum 2. Mal aufgekommen ist.

**Harrys Entzug **scheint für einige zu weich zu erscheinen, darum dachte ich, ich kläre mal kurz darüber auf, wie ich mir das erarbeitet habe. Die meisten von euch, die schon länger lesen, was ich so produziere, wissen ja schon, daß ich niemals über etwas schreibe, über das ich mich nicht vorab zumindest halbwegs gründlich informiert habe. Der Heroinentzug ist da jetzt natürlich keine Ausnahme. Ich hatte ursprünglich auch mit Beschreibungen gerechnet, wie Cassi sie in ihrem Kommentar angesprochen hat, umso überraschter war ich, daß diese Berichte ausblieben.

Ich hab mehrere gelesen, fast alle davon waren von ehemaligen Abhängigen, die selbst durch den Entzug gegangen sind und sie haben alle berichtet, daß die Darstellung vom Tier im Käfig, das kurz vorm Sterben vor Qualen ist, schlichtweg übertrieben ist und sie alle den Entzug mehr wie eine sehr schwere Grippe empfunden haben. Schmerzhaft zwar, aber sie macht einen nicht zum rasenden Tier. Der einzige Bericht, der von der "harten" Version sprach, mit Tobsuchtsanfällen à la Soap Opera war von einem Nicht-Abhängigen, der aber selbst darauf hingewiesen hat, daß es auch die andere Version gibt.

Ich hab mich für mich selbst entschieden, daß ich die "weiche" Version wähle. Dann kommt noch hinzu, daß mein persönliches Bild von Harry in dieser Fanfiction ein ziemlich passives Bild ist. Er lehnt sich zwar gegen alles, was Severus von ihm will, erst einmal auf und streitet mit ihm darüber, aber im Endeffekt akzeptiert er doch. Darum geht er wegen seiner Schmerzen auch nicht auf Severus los, sondern leidet stumm.

Ich hoffe, das klärt ein paar offene Fragen, sollten sie noch bei anderen entstanden sein ^_^.

**Dumbledore** wurde ebenfalls schon zweimal bemängelt. Deshalb wollte ich noch was zu ihm sagen. Er kommt scheinbar in diesem Kapitel ein wenig anders rüber, als ich ihn geplant hatte. Er wurde bisher unter anderem als naiv bezeichnet und als fast schon "dumm" und oberflächlich befunden.  
So wollte ich das natürlich nicht ausdrücken *doh*. Im Prinzip sollten dieses Kapitel nur ein wenig an dem perfekten Dumbledore kratzen, der wie jeder andere auch mit einer Situation mal überfordert oder von den Handlungen eines anderen Menschen verletzt sein kann. Er wird seine Selbstsicherheit später noch zurückgewinnen, aber hier in diesem Kapitel ist er erstmal geschockt und ich denke, das sollte man auch einem Dumbledore mal zugestehen, ich halte ihn nämlich durchaus nicht für einen Hellseher *lol*.

Dann gab es noch eine Entscheidung bezüglich der **Slash-Szenen. **Ursprünglich wollte ich die ganz normal hier veröffentlichen, aber da diese Szenen ganz klar in die Region NC-17 gehen werden und Fanfiction.net das ja bereits vor einiger Zeit verboten hat, werde ich die Kapitel zensieren. Ich möchte nicht, daß die Story von Fanfiction.net runter genommen wird, so wie es vor kurzem mit einer meiner Lieblingsgeschichten passiert ist.  
Vorerst können die Kapitel in meiner Yahoo-Group gelesen werden. Alles was ihr dafür braucht, ist eine e-mail-Adresse bei Yahoo und schon könnt ihr der Group beitreten.  
h t t p : // de. groups. yahoo. com/ group/ potionmasters_realm (die ganzen Space-Zeichen müssen natürlich raus, aber ff.net nimmt die URL einfach nicht an, sondern löscht sie raus *grummel*)  
Später kommen sie dann auch auf meine HP, da ist dann vermutlich keine Registrierung notwendig, aber ich kann noch keine Aussagen darüber machen, wann die HP fertig sein wird. Kann noch ein wenig dauern.

Jetzt aber endlich zu den Kommis.

**Leu de Nox: **Bleibt alles beim alten, was das Konzept der Geschichte angeht, ich hab das Raiting nur wieder runter gesetzt, damit die Story im Just In auftaucht.  
*gg* Joa, die kommen sich noch näher. *dümmlich g* Ich schätze nur, daß es beim Tempo dieser Story noch ein Weilchen dauern wird, bis sie sich richtig nah kommen.

**mbi: **Wenn man sich voll auf eine Story konzentriert, dann geht das. Ich könnte allerdings im Moment auch keine Geschichte im Stil von "Verzauberte Schlange" schreiben, dafür bin ich zu sehr im Konzept von "Und wieder ein Tag" drin *g*. Aber auch diese Geschichte hier kommt aus dem depressiven Keller wieder raus, das ist ja eigentlich der Sinn des ganzen.  
Ich denke mal, im Moment versteht Harry noch niemand. Wie auch, es ist ja noch nicht wirklich erklärt, aber ich glaube noch immer dran, daß ich diese Kurve kriege ^_^

**Angel344: **War zwar nicht schnell, aber hier ist es dann doch endlich, das vierte Kapitel.

**Tolotos: ***lol* Lieber schizophren als ganz allein, was? Nee, ganz so fiese Sachen stelle ich mit dem guten Harry jetzt nicht mehr an. Na ja, ein bißchen vielleicht, aber nicht viel fies *lol*

**Ja-Ma: **Das kann man beim Schreiben auch sagen. Die Beziehung entwickelt sich nämlich auch für mich vollkommen unvorhersehbar, es ist immer wieder faszinierend. Ich hab zwar ein Ziel vor Augen, aber irgendwie geht das ganze einfach mal grad den Weg, der ihm in den Sinn kommt *g*

**Cassi: **Gut, Entzugsfrage ist ja oben beantwortet worden. Ich will das Tempo jetzt endgültig etwas anziehen, mal gucken, ob es gelingt *g*. Ich hab das Buch angefangen, das du mir empfohlen hast. Wie erwartet hatte Schwiegermama es, mitsamt der 2 Fortsetzungen. Jetzt hab ich alle drei hier rumliegen... na Mahlzeit *gg*

**Angel-liam: **Ich seh schon, wir denken da ähnlich *g*. Irgendwie macht das Spaß, Sev immer an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu bringen, weil Harry einfach nicht kapieren will *lol* Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz schlüssig, vielleicht darf unser aller Zaubertrankmeister auch einmal so richtig ausflippen ;o)  
Ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie lange das mit dem 4. Kapitel gedauert hat - Überblick verloren - aber von jetzt an sollte es wieder schneller gehen.

**magic-moony: **Jawohl *salutier und g* Ab sofort wird wieder der Turbogang eingelegt und schneller upgedatet ^_~  
Zu deinen Fragen. Sirius und Remus tauchen im Laufe der Geschichte wieder auf und spielen auch noch eine relativ wichtige Rolle in der Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen Sev und Harry. In dem Zusammenhang wird auch noch das eine oder andere über das Leben der beiden in den vergangenen Jahren gesagt werden.  
Hermine und Ron werden auf alle Fälle nochmal genauer beleuchtet werden, vor allem, weil ja noch immer die Frage im Raum steht, was eigentlich genau mit Hermine passiert ist. Wie ausführlich das geschehen wird, weiß ich allerdings noch nicht. *noch überleg*

**cat-68: **Bis auf einen, der mich stur "Rose" nennt, nennen mich alle nur Silent ^_~  
Das Phänomen mit dem klugen Sev und dem kindischen Harry kenne ich nur zu gut. Schön, daß das nicht nur mir so auf die Nerven geht. Ich hoffe, ich kann die Glaubwürdigkeit halten, was den Entzug angeht, da ich ja wie gesagt nur mit Berichten und nicht mit Erfahrungen arbeite, aber du kannst mir ja ein Stopschild vor die Nase halten, wenn ich mich verrenne.

**Besserweiss: **Ich glaube, einige Leute werden mich für all die Zeit, die ich dem Slash noch zum Reifen gebe, sehr hassen *lol*. Gut, das meiste hab ich dir ja schon per Mail damals geschickt, nicht mehr viel zu sagen an der Stelle, außer daß ich mich über weitere "Zerstückelungen" von dir freue, wo ich jetzt auch endlich wieder die Zeit hab, damit zu arbeiten *aufatme*

Gut, das war fast wieder mit AN als Story, fast wie früher.

Ich bemühe mich, mich zu beeilen *g* (schöner Satz)

*knuddelt alle*

_**SilentRose**_


	5. Der Zeiger läuft und kommt nie an

Kapitel 5  
  
**Der Zeiger läuft und kommt nie an**

  
  
Als die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht fielen und sein Bewußtsein aus den Tiefen des Schlafes an die Oberfläche kitzeln wollten, zog Severus unwillig die Stirn kraus und zog seine Decke über seine Schultern bis über sein Gesicht und drehte sich auf die Seite, um den Sonnenstrahlen zu entkommen.  
  
Gleich würden sie wieder aus dem Kerker verschwunden sein. Es war jeden Tag so. Nur für wenige Minuten drangen sie in seinen Frieden, in seine Dunkelheit ein, um ihn daran zu erinnern, daß alles wieder von vorne los ging, daß wieder ein neuer Tag begonnen hatte, aber man konnte sie auch austricksen. Man konnte sie einfach ignorieren, die Decke über das Gesicht ziehen, sie aussperren. Und wenig später waren sie verschwunden und man mußte sich nur wieder fallen lassen, dem Schlaf ergeben, dann war der neue Tag vertrieben und er mußte nicht aufstehen und sich der Sinnlosigkeit seines Daseins...  
  
Zur Hölle! Für ihn würde das nie funktionieren! Mal wieder unheimlich schlecht gelaunt, schlug der Lehrer für Zaubertränke die Decke zurück und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. Müde fuhr er sich durch die Haare, bevor er stutzte. Er war noch vollständig angezogen?  
  
„Guten Morgen." Langsam, als glaubte er, aus diesem Traum zu erwachen, wenn er sich zu hastig bewegte, drehte Severus seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Doch er hatte es sich nicht nur eingebildet, hatte nicht nur geträumt. Harry war wirklich hier bei ihm.   
  
„Guten Morgen", antwortete er ein wenig zögernd, sorgsam darauf bedacht, jegliche Emotion aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Was tust du da?" Mit einer bestimmten Geste schlug er die Decke ganz zurück und schwang seine Beine über die Kante des Bettes. Er fühlte sich noch immer so müde und erschlagen, als hätte er in den vergangenen Stunden nicht geschlafen wie ein Toter.  
  
„Ich wollte Sie nicht stören", antwortete Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln und zog die schwere, dunkelgrüne Tagesdecke von Severus' Bett ein wenig fester um seine Schultern. Severus warf dem Jungen, der sich vor dem heruntergebrannten Feuer im Kamin unter dem schweren Überwurf zusammen gekauert hatte, einen skeptischen Blick zu. Doch Harry erwiderte diesen Blick ohne Schwierigkeiten, das Lächeln noch immer auf seinem bleichen Gesicht, das noch immer ein wenig grau wirkte.  
  
„Komm schon, der Boden ist zu kalt. Leg dich wieder hin", sagte Severus schließlich fast schon sanft und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Glut im Kamin zuwandte, den Kopf auf seinen angezogenen Knien abgelegt.  
  
„Es wird mich nicht umbringen, eine Weile hier zu sitzen." Severus hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte Harry noch einen Moment lang unschlüssig an, bevor er schließlich seinen Zauberstab zog. Mit einer raschen Bewegung des Stabes loderte das Feuer im Kamin wieder hell auf und sofort schlug Severus die Wärme der leuchtenden Flammen entgegen.  
  
„Ich... ich hab mir ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder von Ihrem Schreibtisch genommen. Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung."  
  
„Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal." Obwohl Severus' Stimme wie immer beherrscht und emotionsfrei war, biß Harry sich bei diesen Worten auf die Lippen und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Ja, nicht das erste Mal...  
  
„Ich hatte nicht vor zu verschwinden, Professor", beantwortete er den unausgesprochenen, aber doch irgendwie präsenten Vorwurf. Er fühlte den kalten Blick des Mannes in seinem Rücken und nicht zum ersten Mal, seit er ihm wieder begegnet war, fragte er sich, ob er dem Mann wirklich so viel bedeutete oder ob Severus das alles doch nur für ihn tat, weil er noch immer in der Schuld seines Vaters stand.  
  
„Du hättest dieses Mal nicht verschwinden können", entgegnete Severus gefühlloser und kälter als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, aber noch immer konnte er sich nicht helfen, sobald man ihn an diesen Moment vor vier Jahren erinnerte, zog sich sein Herz unangenehm zusammen und sofort war die Angst da, daß es noch einmal passieren würde, wenn er nicht besser auf den Jungen aufpaßte.  
  
„Der Zettel liegt auf dem Tisch", murmelte Harry kaum hörbar. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß die plötzliche Spannung im Raum ihn im nächsten Moment erdrücken würde, ohne daß er auch nur das geringste tun konnte, um sie zu lockern.  
  
Langsam ging Severus zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, der viel kleiner und aufgeräumter war, als der Schreibtisch in seinem Büro. Der beschriebene Bogen Pergament lag mitten auf dem Tisch, die Schrift, obwohl ein wenig verzittert und hastiger als vier Jahre zuvor, war eindeutig Harrys. Severus hätte sie noch nach viel längerer Zeit unter tausenden wiedererkannt.  
  
„Es ist die Adresse meiner Wohnung in London." Severus wandte sich zu Harry um und blickte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder in die klaren, grünen Augen, die er immer mit Harry in Verbindung gebracht hatte, als er noch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war. Ungetrübt, kein Schleier über ihnen. Wie hatte er sie vermißt. Und dabei hatte er bis zu jener Nacht vor vier Jahren noch nicht einmal gewußt, daß er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Es war so verrückt und gleichzeitig doch so gar nicht überraschend, wenn man darüber nachdachte.  
  
„Meine Sachen sind alle dort. Auch mein Zauberstab." Severus nickte, faltete den Bogen Pergament zusammen und steckte ihn in die Tasche seines Umhanges, der über dem Schreibtischstuhl hing.  
  
„Danke, Harry. Ich werde deine Sachen nachher herholen." Harry nickte, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von Severus ab, wie dieser erwartet hatte. Eine ganze Weile blickte sein ehemaliger Schüler ihn nachdenklich an, bevor er schließlich tief Luft holte und die Augen schloß.  
  
„Ich muß Ihnen danken, Professor." Severus war froh, daß Harry den überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und beeilte sich, seine eisige Maske so schnell wie möglich wieder darüber zu stülpen.  
  
„Wofür Harry?" fragte er fast schon mühsam zurück. Sein Mund war mit einem Mal furchtbar trocken und er hatte das Gefühl, daß seine Stimme ihm den Dienst versagen wollte. Harry hob leicht die Schultern und fixierte seinen Blick auf den dicken Teppich, auf dem er saß. Fast schon gedankenverloren zupfte er an den dunkelgrünen Fäden des zweifellos sündhaft teuren Stücks.  
  
„Mein Leben, schätze ich. Vielleicht auch nur dafür, daß Sie mein Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht haben. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, daß ich dankbar bin." Der Kloß in Severus' Hals wurde immer größer und er wußte nicht, wie er ihn herunterschlucken sollte. Harrys Worte berührten ihn schon wieder auf diese merkwürdige, warme Weise. Sie kitzelten etwas in ihm hervor, das schon so lange verschüttet war, daß es Severus selbst so absolut fremd vorkam.   
  
Wie lange war es schon her? - Warum fragte er sich das eigentlich? Er wußte es noch ziemlich genau. Für Lucius hatte er das letzte Mal das Bedürfnis empfunden, seine weiche Seite zu zeigen, zärtlich zu sein. Aber Lucius hatte es ja vorgezogen, seine Verwundbarkeit mit einem Dolch zu belohnen und die Klinge bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  
Fast unmerklich schüttelte Severus den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es machte keinen Sinn, nach all den Jahren immer noch darüber zu brüten. Und Harry war nicht Lucius, auch wenn er ähnliche Gefühle hervorrief, er würde nicht genauso handeln wie der blonde Slytherin. Harry vertraute ihm. Das hatte Lucius nie getan.  
  
„Du scheinst langsam zu begreifen, wie viel du wert bist, Harry", entgegnete Severus sanft und setzte sich neben den schmächtigen Jungen auf den großen, grünen Teppich.  
  
„Zumindest daß ich anderen etwas wert bin. Ich bin mir da bei mir selbst noch nicht so sicher." Severus nickte und streckte dabei seine Beine auf dem Teppich aus. Harry suchte im Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters nach einem Zeichen, daß er den Mann wieder wütend gemacht hatte, aber das blasse Gesicht des Älteren wirkte fast schon ausdruckslos und leer. Mit einem beinahe abwesenden Blick starrte er in die hellen Flammen, die auf seinem Gesicht warme, goldgelbe Lichtspiele tanzen ließen.  
  
Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte über Harrys Lippen, bevor er sich bewußt wurde, daß er Severus anstarrte und dieser es nicht zu bemerken schien – oder es ihn nicht störte. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen wandte er den Blick wieder von dem anderen Mann ab und starrte auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen und die Zipfel der Tagesdecke festhielten, damit sie nicht von seinen Schultern rutschen konnte.  
  
„Es ist ein Anfang, immerhin." Überrascht blickte Harry auf und erschrak, als er das winzige, kaum erkennbare Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Älteren sah. Konnte es wirklich sein? War Severus zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich mit etwas zufrieden, was er getan oder gesagt hatte?  
  
Harry fühlte, wie sich augenblicklich ein sehr warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren ausbreitete und sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug, aber keinesfalls auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht.  
  
„Denkst du, daß ich dich für ein paar Stunden allein lassen kann, Harry?" fragte Severus, obwohl er wußte, daß er damit vermutlich diesen unvergleichlichen Moment zerstören würde. – Doch er hoffte, daß es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein würde, daß er dieses Lächeln sehen durfte. Fast so wie früher, wenn man sich das Gesicht des Jungen wieder ein wenig voller und gesünder vorstellte. Genau so hatte er seine Freunde angelächelt, wenn sie wieder irgendeine Dummheit ausgeheckt hatten oder Ronald Weasley seinem besten Freund von seiner Familie erzählte. Genau so hatte Harry in seinen Erinnerungen immer gelächelt, wenn er nachts aufgewacht war, weil er mal wieder von dem Jungen mit den grünen Augen geträumt hatte – meistens davon, wie er gegen das Unmögliche kämpfte und es irgendwie schaffte, dabei auch noch zu siegen.  
  
Es schien beinahe irreal, daß dieses Lächeln nun wirklich wieder da war und diesmal an ihn gerichtet war – oder daß er es wegen einer Belanglosigkeit einfach so fortschob. Denn als die Züge des Jungen augenblicklich wieder ernster wurden, wußte er, daß er genau das getan hatte.  
  
„Ich werde mir schon nichts antun. Sie werden schon dafür gesorgt haben, daß das nicht möglich ist", antwortete Harry schließlich nach einer kleinen Weile des Schweigens und zog die Tagesdecke noch ein wenig enger um seine Schultern. Eine abwehrende Geste, die ihn vor etwas beschützen sollte. Aber vor was? Seinem Mißtrauen? Severus seufzte lautlos, umfaßte Harrys Kinn mit seinen schmalen Fingern und drehte das Gesicht des Jungen seinem zu, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht, Harry. Ich weiß, daß du dir nichts antun wirst, aber ich weiß nicht, wie gut oder schlecht es dir wirklich geht. Wenn du also glaubst, daß du meine Hilfe noch brauchst, dann sag es mir. Die ignoranten Gören können auch noch einen weiteren Tag von einem anderen Lehrer unterrichtet werden." Wieder glitt ein Lächeln über Harrys Züge, doch diesmal war es freudlos, beinahe kalt.  
  
„Und woher wollen Sie das wissen? Warum sollte ich plötzlich meine Meinung geändert haben? Nur weil ich glaube, langsam zu verstehen, daß es Menschen gibt, die mich mögen?  
  
Das ist ein bißchen wenig oder nicht? Ich habe in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade bewiesen, daß mir die Meinung anderer viel bedeutet. Ich war egoistisch und das weiß ich auch, Severus. Also sag mir, wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, daß das alles jetzt nicht mehr so ist?" Severus unterdrückte das Grinsen, das sich den Weg auf sein Gesicht bahnen wollte. Harry gab noch immer so viel von sich durch winzige Zeichen preis. Der Junge, den er so lange vermißt hatte, war noch immer da und manchmal, so wie jetzt, brach er hervor und kam noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment an die Oberfläche. – Immer dann wenn die Fassung des Jungen bröckelte, aber noch nicht wirklich zusammenbrach.  
  
Immer dann, wenn er von einem Moment zum anderen „Severus" war und nicht länger „Professor Snape". Was hätte er nur dafür gegeben, wenn er immer Severus bleiben konnte, doch das mußte Harry entscheiden.  
  
„Weil ich daran glaube, daß du stärker bist als dieser Egoismus. Weil ich weiß, daß Harry Potter kein Egoist ist, sondern ein junger Mann, der geliebt werden will. Egoisten werden nicht geliebt, Harry." Harry schloß für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte mühsam, als Severus diese Worte sprach. Wie schaffte er es nur immer wieder, daß diese verdammte Stimme innerhalb von Sekunden so warm und süß sein konnte, während sie einem im nächsten Moment das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte?  
  
„Glaubst du, ich kann dich für ein paar Stunden hier alleine lassen?" wiederholte Severus seine Frage noch einmal. Harry öffnete langsam wieder die Augen und nickte schließlich, fast wie hypnotisiert.   
  
„Gut. Du kannst mich jederzeit rufen. Auf dem Kamin steht etwas Flohpulver. Wenn du es benutzt, wirst du direkt mit dem Kamin in meinem Arbeitszimmer verbunden." Harry nickte wieder nur.  
  
„Die Hauselfen werden dir alles bringen, was du brauchst. Du weißt ja sicher noch, wie man sie ruft. – Deine Sachen werde ich heute noch abholen." Mit diesen Worten stand Severus auf und ging zu einem massiven Kleiderschrank am anderen Ende des Raumes.   
  
Einen Moment lang hatte Harry den Impuls gespürt, die Hand des Zaubertranklehrers festzuhalten, als er sein Kinn schließlich losgelassen hatte. Doch er hatte dem Drang widerstanden und nun war auch dieses Erlebnis nichts weiter als ein vergangener Moment.   
  
Er folgte dem älteren Zauberer mit seinem Blick und beobachtete, wie Severus eine seiner schmucklosen, schwarzen Roben aus dem ebenfalls fast schwarzen Schrank zog. Und als er sie über seine Schultern warf, die Arme durch die Ärmel gleiten ließ und schließlich die Schnalle an seiner Brust zuschnappen ließ, war Severus hinter der ehrfurchteinflößenden Aura von Professor Snape verschwunden, gerade so, als wäre eine Tür verschlossen worden, hinter der sich der andere Mann für den Rest des Tages vor der Welt verbarg.  
  
Eine beeindruckende Verwandlung.  
  
„Du kannst dir gerne ein paar meiner Bücher nehmen, wenn dir langweilig ist." Harry nickte und wandte den Blick von Severus ab. „Ich bin bald wieder da."  
  
„Keine Tabus, Professor? Das klingt aber so gar nicht nach Ihnen." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Severus Lippen, als er sich kurz vor der Tür noch einmal umdrehte und einen letzten Blick auf das Häufchen Elend auf dem Teppich vor seinem Kamin warf, das so langsam aber sicher sein Elend besiegte.  
  
„Keine Tabus, Harry."  
  


---

  
  
„Guten Morgen, Severus."  
  
„Professor Dumbledore", grüßte Severus den Direktor mit einem knappen Nicken, ohne ihm jedoch in die himmelblauen Augen zu blicken, die sich in diesem Moment ein wenig verengten.   
  
Professor Dumbledore also? Das war sogar für Severus relativ kühl ihm gegenüber. Sofort gingen bei ihm einige Alarmglocken los.  
  
„Gibt es etwas, was ich vielleicht wissen sollte, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore, die Sorge in seiner Stimme nur allzu offensichtlich.  
  
„Inwiefern?" Dumbledore preßte kurz, aber heftig Unter- und Oberkiefer aufeinander und schloß für einen winzigen Moment die Augen. Nicht zum ersten Mal hätte er so einiges darum gegeben, wenn dieser undurchdringliche Mann ein nicht ganz so hervorragender Okklumentiker gewesen wäre. Aber die Gedanken des jüngeren Zauberers waren selbst für Dumbledore genauso undurchdringlich wie seine eisige Miene und die stur nach vorne gerichteten, schwarzen Augen.  
  
„Du wirkst irgendwie besorgt und ich dachte, es hätte vielleicht etwas mit deinem Gast zu tun." Severus hielt abrupt inne und wandte Dumbledore zum ersten Mal für diesen Morgen sein Gesicht zu.  
  
„Ich dachte, daß wir bereits gestern geklärt hätten, daß Mister Potter keinerlei Einmischung von irgend jemanden in diesem Schloß wünscht", zischte Severus gepreßt und blickte sich unauffällig um, ob auch niemand mitbekommen hatte wie er diesen Namen genannt hatte.  
  
„Verzeih einem alten Mann, Severus. Ich hatte gehofft, daß du mir trotzdem die Güte erweisen würdest, mich über seine Fort- oder gegebenenfalls auch Rückschritte auf dem Laufenden zu halten!" gab Dumbledore in einem sehr ähnlichen Tonfall zurück. Überrascht hob Severus die rechte Augenbraue. Anscheinend hatte er es geschafft, daß Dumbledore seine widerliche Ruhe zumindest für einen kurzen Moment verlor.  
  
Er wußte schon gar nicht mehr, wie lange er eigentlich schon genau das zu erreichen versuchte. Mußte also erst Harry Potter daher kommen, um das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Nun ja, das war ja nichts Neues mehr, wenn man näher darüber nachdachte.  
  
Das Blitzen in Dumbledores Augen hatte etwas angriffslustiges angenommen.  
  
„Es geht ihm gut", lenkte Severus darum für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich versöhnlich ein. Er hatte seinen Moment gehabt und es war vielleicht nicht die beste Taktik, Dumbledore zu reizen. Wer wußte, auf was man sich dann noch gefaßt machen mußte?  
  
„Ich werde heute nach dem Unterricht einen kurzen Ausflug nach London machen, um seine Habseligkeiten einzusammeln. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Tatsächlich schien Dumbledore seine Ruhe sofort wieder zu finden und sie setzten ihren Weg zur Großen Halle fort.  
  
„Und wer ist so lange bei ihm?" Severus unterdrückte den Impuls, schon wieder stehen zu bleiben. Dumbledores Fragen, so harmlos sie schienen, hatten einen Unterton, der ihm irgendwie zuflüsterte, daß der alte Zauberer seine Position in dieser Sache noch immer nicht erkannt hatte, ihn aushorchte und – und das war wohl das schlimmste überhaupt – ihm offensichtlich nicht zutraute, Harry zu betreuen. Sicher, auch Severus wußte, daß er nicht gerade in dem Ruf stand, ein bevorzugter Ansprechpartner der Schüler zu sein, wenn sie Probleme hatten, aber hieß das, daß er nicht fähig war, eine solche Aufgabe zu erfüllen?  
  
Für Dumbledore wohl schon.  
  
„Er hat alles, was er braucht und wenn ihm doch etwas fehlt, wird er eine der Hauselfen rufen, Albus." Dumbledore nickte, doch ein kurzer Blick auf sein Gesicht genügte, um Severus zu sagen, daß er nicht zufrieden mit dem war, was er erfahren hatte. Er würde sich den Tag, an dem Dumbledore sich einmal nicht einmischte, rot im Kalender anstreichen und jedes Jahr wie einen Feiertag begehen, so viel stand fest.  
  
Die Stimme in seinem Inneren, die für Dumbledore Partei ergriff und ihm zuflüsterte, daß er sich doch nur einmischte, weil er sich Sorgen machte und auch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wischte er fort.  
  
„Denkst du, daß es gut ist, ihn so lange allein zu lassen?" Darauf hatte Severus gewartet.  
  
„Ja, ich denke, daß es gut ist, ihm zu zeigen, daß man ihm vertraut, nachdem er schon bemerkenswerte Fortschritte gemacht hat", knurrte Severus ein wenig unwirsch zurück. „Ich werde seinen Wunsch respektieren und ihm keinen anderen Aufpasser zur Seite stellen, so lange er nicht möchte, daß jemand erfährt, daß er hier ist."  
  
„Ich halte es nun einmal für riskant, Severus", versuchte Dumbledore es noch einmal, erreichte aber nicht viel mehr, als Severus noch ein wenig sturer zu stimmen.  
  
„Und ich halte die Diskussion für beendet, Direktor." Dumbledore preßte die Lippen zusammen, zeigte sonst aber keine weiteren Zeichen dafür, daß Severus ihm ganz offensichtlich auf den Schlips getreten war.  
  
Doch Severus wußte, daß er es getan hatte und das Gefühl, das sich nun in ihm breit machte, fühlte sich irgendwie grandios an. Warm und stark. Sicher, es war kein großartiger Sieg, den er da gerade errungen hatte, aber je öfter er in diesen Tagen Dumbledore gegenüber auf seiner Position bestand und nicht davon abrückte, was der alte Mann auch vorbrachte, um so stärker wurde das Gefühl und es machte ihn stolz.  
  
Was er all die Jahre schon immer gewollt hatte – endlich nicht mehr immer zu tun, was Dumbledore sagte oder auch nicht sagte, aber offensichtlich wollte – hatte Harry nun endlich für ihn möglich gemacht. Zum ersten Mal sah Severus in dem zerbrechlichen Schüler mehr als nur eine Flamme, an der er sich verbrennen würde.  
  
Früher oder später würde er sich zweifellos verbrennen, aber er würde auch etwas mitnehmen, was nur Harry ihm geben konnte. Etwas was er schon vor sehr langer Zeit irgendwann einmal verloren haben mußte.  
  
„Du mußt ihm begreiflich machen, daß er sich nicht ewig verstecken kann." Severus schloß für einige Sekunden die Augen, damit Dumbledore nicht sah, wie er sie genervt verdrehte.  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber es führt sicher nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg, wenn wir ihn jetzt erbarmungslos zu etwas drängen, was er nicht will. Das bewirkt im Endeffekt nur, daß er wieder wegläuft, sobald sich ihm die Gelegenheit bietet.  
  
Ich möchte ihm nur Zeit geben, Albus." Dumbledore lächelte und legte Severus die Hand auf die Schulter, als sie den Lehrereingang zur Großen Halle erreichten. Hier liefen keine Schüler herum und es gab für Severus keinen Grund, die Geste des Direktors abzuwehren – hoffte Dumbledore zumindest.  
  
„Ich bin sehr froh, daß der Junge sich entschlossen hat, bei dir zu bleiben, Severus." Severus verbiß sich den Kommentar, daß er Harry wohl kaum eine Wahl gelassen hatte und nickte nur knapp, die Augen ausweichend auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
„Und ich weiß, daß er bei dir gut aufgehoben ist. Ich kann nur nicht so einfach aus meiner Haut, es juckt mich in den Fingern, wenn es um Harry geht. Ich habe immer gedacht, daß dieser Junge meinen Schutz braucht, ich glaube immer noch daran.  
  
Es ist ein – merkwürdiges Gefühl, jetzt zu bemerken, daß er nicht meinen, sondern deinen Schutz sucht." Severus schluckte und hoffte, daß Dumbledore diese Geste der Beklemmung, die er bei diesen Worten empfand, nicht bemerkte. Eine vollkommen törichte Hoffnung, aber manche Sachen konnte man sich sein ganzes Leben nicht abgewöhnen. Ständig darauf zu hoffen, daß Dumbledore etwas nicht mitbekam, gehörte dazu.  
  
„Ich könnte deine Hilfe bei einer Sache gebrauchen, Albus." Dumbledores Augen leuchteten auf und Severus fragte sich, was nun wieder über ihn gekommen war, daß er sich jetzt auch noch Gedanken um die Gefühlswelt dieses Zauberers machte, der das ja nun so gar nicht nötig hatte. Er war wirklich kurz davor, weich zu werden.  
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, daß irgendeine böse Kraft in ihm ihn davor bewahrte. Er lächelte ein knappes, freudloses Lächeln bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Worum geht es?" fragte Dumbledore und aus seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich heraushören, wie begeistert er war, gebraucht zu werden.  
  
„Meine Räume müssen an meinen Dauergast angepaßt werden. Würdest du dich darum kümmern?" Das Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig breiter.  
  
„Natürlich. Wenn du heute abend aus London zurück kommst, ist das neue Zimmer fertig." Severus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und beglückwünschte sich zu dieser guten Tat und der damit verbundenen grenzenlosen Dummheit. Nur der Himmel wußte, was ihn an diesem Abend erwarten würde, wenn Dumbledore sich an seinen Quartieren ausgelebt hatte. – So harmlos die Bitte nach einem zusätzlichen Zimmer auch war, wenn man Dumbledore darauf ansetzte, konnte es für gewisse Zaubertrankmeister in einer Katastrophe enden.  
  


---

  
  
Severus stieß einen merkwürdig heißer krächzend klingenden Ton aus und streckte den rechten Arm in die Höhe, auf dem wenige Augenblicke später eine große Schneeule landete und ihn mit ihren großen Augen neugierig anblinzelte.  
  
Severus lächelte und streichelte dem Tier mit der linken Hand über das seidige Gefieder.  
  
„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Hedwig", sagte er in einem Ton, von dem er wußte, daß er Steine zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. Doch die Eule schaute ihn an, daß man den Eindruck bekommen konnte, sie wolle ihm einen Vorwurf wegen dieser Worte machen. Und Severus wußte nur zu gut, was sie mit ihrem beinahe schon entnervt wirkenden Blick sagen wollte.  
  
Ich fliege nicht, egal wohin du mich schickst.  
  
Hedwig hatte seit vier Jahren keinen Brief mehr ausgeliefert, die Eulerei nur verlassen, um auf die Jagd zu gehen und gegen Morgengrauen zurück zu kehren. Anders als Harry war sie Hogwarts all die Jahre treu geblieben. Hogwarts und Harry, da war Severus sich inzwischen sicher.  
  
Eulen, die ihren Herren verloren, der vielleicht sogar ihre einzige Bezugsperson war, das hatte es in Zeiten des Krieges vermehrt gegeben und sehr häufig zeigten diese Tiere für lange Zeit deutliche Zeichen von Trauer. Hedwig jedoch hatte sie alle noch übertroffen. Keines dieser Tiere weigerte sich so beharrlich, auch weiterhin seiner Bestimmung nachzugehen, wie die schneeweiße Eule.  
  
Severus war sich absolut sicher, daß sie es tat, weil das der letzte Befehl Harrys gewesen war, den er an sie gerichtet hatte.  
  
„Guck mich nicht so an, du sturer Vogel, und hör dir alles an, was ich dir zu sagen habe." Wieder blinzelte Hedwig und diesmal lag ein beleidigter Ausdruck in den Augen des Tieres.  
  
„Diesen Brief hier solltest du in meine Räume bringen. Ich weiß, daß du dir jetzt denkst, daß ich mit meinem Brief verschwinden soll, aber diesmal solltest du es tun." Er streichelte ihr erneut über die samtigen Federn. „Harry wartet dort auf dich. Dieser Brief ist für ihn." Bei diesen Worten spreizte Hedwig die Flügel, vollführte einige kurze Schläge und krächzte aufgebracht.   
  
Severus lächelte.  
  
„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann überzeuge dich selbst davon." Und damit band er Hedwig den kleinen Brief an das Bein, das sie ihm nun endlich entgegen streckte. Kaum war der Brief sicher befestigt, schlug Hedwig kräftig mit den Flügeln und hob ab. Severus sah ihr nach, das Lächeln noch immer auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Zu gerne wäre er dabei gewesen, wenn Harry und seine sture Eule sich wiedersahen. Vermutlich wußte der Junge noch nicht einmal, ob das Tier noch am Leben war und er hatte es im Gefühl, daß Hedwig ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit war, den er nicht mit solch großer Verachtung von sich schieben würde wie alles andere. Aber er wollte den beiden einen Moment allein zusammen geben – ganz davon abgesehen, daß er jetzt wohl oder übel auch wieder seinen Schülern gegenüber treten mußte.  
  
Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, er beschäftigte sich wesentlich lieber mit einem hochgradig depressiven und mental labilen Harry.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen verließ er die Eulerei.  
  


---

  
  
Harry saß noch immer auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin, in dem das Feuer nun hell und warm brannte. Die Wärme erreichte ihn noch immer nicht wirklich und auch die dicke Tagesdecke bot keine Hilfe gegen die Kälte, die sich so fest in seine Knochen gesetzt hatte, aber dennoch fühlte Harry sich in diesem Moment fast gar nicht mehr verloren.  
  
Und das, obwohl eigentlich gar nichts gut war. Ihm war noch immer so übel, daß er sich fragte, ob Severus ihm wieder etwas verabreicht hatte, denn er war sich sicher, daß er eigentlich über die Kloschüssel gehört hätte mit diesem Gefühl im Bauch. Und das verdammte Zittern hatte auch noch immer nicht aufgehört. Daß es sich so gar nicht von ihm kontrollieren ließ, ging ihm gewaltig auf seine zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven.  
  
Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er daran, wie einfach es jetzt doch alles gewesen wäre, wenn er einfach zur Tür hinaus hätte gehen können, um nach London zurück zu kehren. Alles war so einfach in diesem Leben gewesen, auch wenn es nur aus Schwierigkeiten bestanden hatte. Dieser Widerspruch war gleichzeitig unglaublich und absolut logisch.  
  
Das eigene Leben wegzuwerfen, sich um nichts mehr zu sorgen, alles einfach laufen zu lassen. Es gab nichts, was einfacher war und nichts, was im selben Atemzug mehr unüberwindliche Probleme schuf.  
  
Er vermißte dieses Leben, obwohl es erst wenige Tage hinter ihm lag. Dennoch konnte er auch nicht abstreiten, daß er froh war, daß das nun alles vorbei war. So geschockt er anfangs auch gewesen war, inzwischen war er froh, daß Severus ihn gefunden hatte und nun zwang, sich aus all dem Dreck, unter dem er sich begraben hatte, wieder hervor zu arbeiten.  
  
Ein lautes Flügelschlagen riß Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, als im nächsten Moment ein großer, weiß gefiederter Vogel neben ihm auf dem Teppich landete. Eule und Zauberer blickten sich einen Moment vollkommen fassungslos an, bevor Harry schließlich zaghaft eine Hand nach Hedwig ausstreckte und sie vorsichtig berührte.  
  
„Hed... Hedwig?" murmelte er. Die Eule legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen. Er hätte schwören können, daß sie ihn mißtrauisch beäugte.  
  
Kaum hatten seine Finger ihre Feder berührt, zog er sie erschrocken zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt, nur um die Hand sofort wieder auszustrecken, den Kontakt erneut herzustellen.  
  
Hedwig gab ein leises, gequält klingendes Geräusch von sich und blickte Harry lange in die weit aufgerissenen, grünen Augen. Nach einer Zeit, die Harry vorkam wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, kam wieder Bewegung in Hedwig und sie hackte mit ihrem kräftigen Schnabel in Harrys Hand.  
  
„Au!" schrie er erschrocken auf und zog die Hand zurück, die natürlich sofort zu bluten begonnen hatte. Einen Moment betrachtete Harry die Wunde nachdenklich, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seine blassen Lippen legte.  
  
„Das hab ich wohl verdient, was?" fragte er seine Eule und streckte die blutende Hand wieder nach ihr aus. Diesmal schien sie versöhnlicher und stieg auf den angebotenen Arm. Erst da bemerkte Harry den Brief an ihrem Bein und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
  
„Zeig mal her, Hedwig", forderte er sie auf und sofort streckte sie ihm das Bein entgegen. Ein wenig ungeschickt fummelte er mit seiner zitternden linken Hand an dem Band herum, mit dem der Brief an Hedwigs Bein festgebunden war, während die Eule von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer heftiger durchgeschüttelt wurde, da sein rechter Arm unter ihrem Gewicht immer kraftloser wurde. Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Zu schwach eine Eule zu halten, so weit war es jetzt schon.  
  
Endlich löste sich die Schleife um den Brief und Harry nahm ihn Hedwig ab. Sofort kletterte Hedwig auf seine Schulter und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohr, bevor sie sich enger an seinen Kopf kuschelte und ein wenig aufplusterte. Harry lächelte. Er hatte das vermißt. Mehr als ihm die ganze Zeit bewußt gewesen war.  
  
Obwohl er eigentlich schon ahnte, von wem der Brief war – die Möglichkeiten waren in diesem Fall zweifellos immens eingeschränkt - spürte Harry doch eine gewisse Aufregung im Bauch. Das war eine Aufmerksamkeit, die er trotz allem nicht von Severus erwartet hatte. Er mußte sich erst noch daran gewöhnen, daß er das alles vor so vielen Jahren nicht nur geträumt hatte, daß Severus wirklich die weiche Seite hatte, die er in ihm zu sehen geglaubt hatte.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und versuchte erneut, seinen Händen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, damit er wenigstens die lächerliche Aufgabe, einen Brief zu öffnen, mit ihnen bestehen könnte. Die Schleife, die um den Brief gebunden worden war, fiel achtlos zu Boden. Harry schloß noch einmal kurz die Augen, bevor er schließlich den Brief entrollte.  
  
Es war doch albern, so aufgeregt wegen einem Brief von Severus zu sein!

  
  


Wie ich sehe, hat dieses verdammte Federvieh sich dieses eine Mal nicht geweigert,  
seiner Bestimmung nachzugehen. Was auch immer Du ihr gesagt hast, bevor Du sie   
hier zurück gelassen hast, besonders nützlich war Deine Hedwig in den letzten Jahren  
nicht.  
  
Ich dachte mir, daß Du sie trotzdem gerne wiedersehen würdest. Immerhin hat dieser  
Vogel Dir eine lange Zeit eine zweifelhafte Treue gehalten. Ob sie Dir damit auch   
einen Dienst erwiesen hat, sei einmal dahin gestellt.  
  
Ich wollte Dich nur noch einmal daran erinnern, daß Du nicht vergessen sollst, etwas  
zu essen. Die Hauselfen würden es mir verraten, Harry, also versuch erst gar nicht, mir  
etwas vorzumachen. Sie werden mit niemandem darüber sprechen, wer in meinen   
Räumen ist, dafür habe ich gesorgt.  
  
Diese unsägliche Nervensäge Dobby kann es sicher kaum erwarten, Dich wieder  
bedienen zu dürfen.  
  
S.S.

  
  
Harry lächelte und rollte den Brief sorgfältig wieder zusammen.  
  
„Weißt du, Hedwig, er tut immer so furchtbar eisig, aber ich kann aus seinem harten Ton heraus lesen, daß er sich eigentlich nur Sorgen macht." Hedwig gab ein leises, gurrendes Geräusch von sich und schloß genüßlich die Augen.  
  


---

  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, als Severus ganz in der Nähe der Adresse apparierte, die Harry ihm aufgeschrieben hatte. Die Gegend war ähnlich trostlos und versifft wie das Viertel, in dem er Harry vor ein paar Tagen aufgegriffen hatte, wenn auch hier nicht an jeder Straßenecke junge und weniger junge Menschen ihre Körper zum Verkauf anboten.  
  
Scheinbar war dies hier eines der Viertel, die man zwar sehr billig, aber nicht lukrativ nennen konnte. Zu weit weg vom Zentrum der Stadt, das war es wohl.   
  
Nachdem er sich mit einem kurzen Blick in alle Richtungen abgesichert hatte, daß ihn niemand beobachtet hatte, straffte Severus seine Haltung ein wenig, ließ die Hände in die tiefen Taschen seines Mantels gleiten und verließ die düstere Seitengasse, um nach der richtigen Hausnummer zu suchen.  
  
Der trostlose Eindruck des Viertels verstärkte sich noch einmal um ein Vielfaches, sobald man es durch das Licht der schmutzigen Straßenlaternen beleuchtet sah. Die alten, baufälligen Häuser sahen aus, als hätten sie schon seit Jahren niemanden mehr gesehen, der sich ein Bild von ihrem Zustand machte und etwas gegen ihren Verfall tat. Sofern sie gestrichen worden waren, blätterte die Farbe in großen Fetzen ab. Die Häuser, die aus den für England typischen, roten Backsteinen gemauert worden waren, waren als bevorzugte Leinwand zweifelhafter Graffitikünstler erwählt worden – zweifellos, weil hier die gerade erst mühevoll entstandene Kunst nicht mit dem Anstrich wieder abblättern konnte.  
  
Die Mülleimer vor den Häusern liefen über und die Geräusche aus den großen Haufen aus blauen und schwarzen Plastikmüllbeuteln ließ auf eine nicht gerade geringe Rattenpopulation schließen. Auch der Rest der Straßen wurde – wenn überhaupt – nicht gerade häufig von Dreck und Unrat befreit.  
  
Severus schnaubte leicht angewidert und schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, um noch ein wenig mehr von seiner Haut mit Stoff zu bedecken. Normalerweise litt er nicht an dieser Art von Verfolgungswahn, aber in diesem Loch war ihm doch ein wenig mulmig zumute. Wer wußte schon, was man sich hier alles einfangen konnte.  
  
Aus den meisten Häusern, an denen er vorbei ging, konnte er verschiedene Geräusche hören, die auf Bewohner und Leben schließen ließen. Zum Beispiel diese nervigen, plärrenden Apparate, die sie Fernseher nannten, und deren Nützlichkeit Severus schon immer als eher zweifelhaft eingestuft hatte. In anderen Wohnungen wiederum wurde lautstark diskutiert, manchmal auch einfach nur gestritten.  
  
Alles in allem erschien ihm dieses Viertel als eine unglückliche Gegend voller unglücklicher Menschen, denn nichts was er hörte oder sah vermittelte einen positiven Eindruck, selbst wenn er sich Mühe gegeben hätte, etwas in der Art darin zu sehen.  
  
Vor dem Haus mit der Nummer fünfzehn blieb Severus stehen und zog den Zettel aus der Tasche, den Harry ihm geschrieben hatte. Das war das Haus. Er ging die schmutzigen Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf und warf einen Blick auf die übereinander angeordneten Klingelknöpfe. Einige von ihnen waren beschriftet, die meisten jedoch nicht. Großartig.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Erschrocken fuhr Severus herum und starrte geradewegs in ein paar der blausten Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und ließ dabei seinen Blick über den jungen Mann gleiten, dem die Augen gehörten.  
  
Nicht besonders groß, blond, etwa in Harrys Alter, zweifellos kein häßlicher Junge. Er war viel zu dünn, aber er machte nicht den Eindruck, auf irgendwelchen Drogen zu sein. Seine Kleidung hingegen ließ eigentlich keinen Zweifel daran, daß er es hier mit einem Strichjungen zu tun hatte.  
  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" fragte dieser jetzt mit einem unverschämten Grinsen und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das strubbelige, blonde Haar. Kürzer als Harrys, aber nicht weniger unordentlich, auch wenn Severus glaubte, daß es bei diesem Jungen so gewollt war.  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht", entgegnete Severus frostig und warf dem Jungen einen Blick zu, der jeden seiner Schüler in Hogwarts vor Angst sofort hätte erstarren lassen. Auf diesen Junge hier schien er jedoch keine wirkliche Wirkung zu haben.  
  
„Schade, du verpaßt echt was", antwortete der Junge schulterzuckend und stieg nun ebenfalls die Stufen hinauf. „Also, zu wem wollen Sie? Sie sehen irgendwie verloren aus", begann er erneut, während er seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zog und die Tür öffnete – nicht ohne ein wenig mit dem Schloß tricksen zu müssen, wie Severus feststellte. Aber warum sollte auch ausgerechnet das Schloß eine Ausnahme sein, wenn der Rest des Hauses eine hoffnungslose Bruchbude war?  
  
„Ich suche die Wohnung von Harry Potter", entschied Severus sich schließlich, die Frage des Jungen zu beantworten. Er hatte den Namen Potter auf keinem der Klingelschildchen gefunden, er mußte so oder so fragen. Warum also nicht diesen Bengel? Er war schließlich in etwa in Harrys Alter, das steigerte doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er Harry kannte, noch einmal.  
  
Kaum hatte er Harrys Namen ausgesprochen, hielt der blonde Junge wie erstarrt in seiner Bewegung inne. Der Schlüssel, den er gerade aus dem Schloß gezogen hatte, fiel klirrend zu Boden. Langsam drehte der Junge sich zu Severus um.  
  
„Sie wissen, wo Jamie ist?" fragte er mit weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen und starrte Severus ein wenig ungläubig an. Severus ließ die Erleichterung und entsetzte Überraschung, die er in diesem Moment verspürte schnell hinter seiner eisigen Maske verschwinden und nickte statt dessen knapp.  
  
„Sie wissen offensichtlich, wen ich meine", bemerkte er kühl und versuchte, das stechende Gefühl zu unterdrücken, daß er dabei empfunden hatte, als der Junge Harry ‚Jamie' genannt hatte. Das war zu viel von James für seinen Geschmack. Viel zu viel.  
  
„Natürlich. Kommen Sie rein", forderte der Junge Severus auf, bevor er sich bückte und den Schlüssel aufhob. Severus folgte ihm in den düsteren Hauseingang und wartete, bis der Junge den Lichtschalter an der Wand ertastet hatte. Mehr als ein Dämmerlicht gab die schmutzige Funzel an der Decke des Hausflures zwar nicht her, aber es reichte immerhin, um unbeschadet die marode Treppe hinauf zu kommen.  
  
Severus fragte sich, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, diese Treppe zu erklimmen, ohne sich zu verletzten, wenn er vollkommen high nach Hause gekommen war. Keine der Muggelbehörden konnte hier in den letzten zehn Jahren einen Fuß hinein gesetzt haben, sonst wäre dem Vermieter längst verboten worden, seine Wohnungen irgendeinem Menschen für Geld zur Verfügung zu stellen. Das Haus war schlicht lebensgefährlich.  
  
Severus folgte dem Jungen bis hinauf in das zweite Stockwerk. Die Wohnung, die er schließlich betrat, stand in einem derben Kontrast zum Rest des Hauses. Wie auch immer er es gemacht hatte, dieser Junge hatte es geschafft, sie trotz aller Widrigkeiten wohnlich zu machen und ihr den Anschein zu geben, daß man sich hier zu Hause fühlen konnte, sobald man den Rest der Welt drum herum vergaß.  
  
„Setzen Sie sich. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?" fragte der blonde Junge, während er seine Jacke abstreifte und sie an der Garderobe aufhängte.  
  
„Nein danke", entgegnete Severus nicht weniger frostig als zuvor am Hauseingang. „Ich bin nicht zum Kaffeetrinken hier. Ich möchte, daß Sie mir Harrys Wohnung zeigen." Gerade so, als hätte er ihn gar nicht gehört, verschwand der blonde Junge in der kleinen Küche, die direkt an das Wohnzimmer angrenzte. Severus hörte das Rauschen des Wasserhahns und das metallische Klirren eines Wasserkessels, der auf eine Kochplatte gesetzt wurde, bevor der Junge endlich antwortete.  
  
„Sie sitzen mitten drin. Jamie war mein Mitbewohner. Er ist vor einigen Tagen spurlos verschwunden. Wissen Sie, wo er ist?" Severus mußte zugeben, daß ihn die Tatsache, in Harrys Wohnung einen Mitbewohner vorzufinden, doch sehr überraschte. Noch dazu einen, der sich offensichtlich Sorgen um Harry machte und es trotzdem zugelassen hatte, daß Harry sich mit Gift vollpumpte, während er selber scheinbar nicht zu diesen Dummköpfen gehörte.  
  
„Mein Name ist Adrian", bemerkte der Junge wie nebenbei, als er aus der Küche zurückkam und sich Severus gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Seine Stimme klang beiläufig, sein ganzes Auftreten wirkte fast schon krankhaft gelassen, in seinen Augen konnte Severus jedoch sehen, daß er nervös auf die Beantwortung seiner letzten Frage wartete.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß wo Harry ist – Adrian. Ich habe ihn vor einigen Tagen von der Straße aufgelesen, vollgepumpt mit Drogen und halb tot geprügelt." Adrian biß sich bei den Worten auf die Lippen und ließ den Kopf sinken. Seine Augen fixierten sich auf seine Hände, die sich ineinander verkrallt hatten.  
  
„Geht es... geht es Jamie gut?" Severus lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
  
„Natürlich geht es ihm nicht gut, aber ich sorge schon dafür, daß sich das ändern wird", entgegnete er grimmig.  
  
„Sie sind Severus, nicht wahr?" Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich augenblicklich, spannte sich an, um jederzeit für die Flucht bereit zu sein.  
  
„Ja, jetzt wo ich Sie mir genauer angucke. Sie sind Severus. Jamie hat nicht oft von seiner Vergangenheit geredet, aber wenn er es getan hat, dann hat er meistens über Severus geredet. Ich hab vieles nicht verstanden, er hat immer nur mit dem Reden angefangen, wenn er total breit war, aber Sie sehen so aus, wie der Mann, den er als Severus beschrieben hat." Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Jungen, als er Severus mit seinen großen, blauen Augen ansah.  
  


---

  
  
_„Ich hatte schon gehofft, ich wäre dich los geworden."  
  
„So schnell? Ich bitte dich."  
  
„Und was wirfst du mir diesmal wieder an den Kopf? Noch irgendeine kleine Gemeinheit oder eine Lebensweisheit von unschätzbarem Wert?"  
  
„Zynismus macht einsam."  
  
„Oh ja, das war jetzt sehr erleuchtend."  
  
„Ich bin hier, um dir etwas zu zeigen."  
  
„Nichts was du mir zeigen könntest, gehört zu den Dingen, die ich sehen will."  
  
„Das spielt absolut keine Rolle."_  
  


---

  
  
Der Wind heulte durch die großen Bäume, die ihn umgaben wie ein undurchdringlicher Wall und ihn in absolute Dunkelheit hüllten. Eigentlich hätte ihm diese Atmosphäre wohl bedrohlich oder unheimlich vorkommen sollen, doch es gab nichts mehr, was ihm noch wirklich Angst einjagen konnte. Seine Angst war gestorben, durch seine eigene Hand, auch wenn er im Moment noch nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, wie es geschehen war.  
  
Ein helles Licht, fast wie ein Blitz, gefolgt von einer halben Ewigkeit von blendendem Weiß, daran konnte er sich noch erinnern und danach war alles schwarz gewesen, bis vor wenigen Tagen.   
  
Sie hatten ihm gesagt, daß er einen Monat lang geschlafen hatte und er glaube es ihnen unbesehen, obwohl er sich noch immer müde und schwer fühlte, wie ein Stein, den man ins Wasser geworfen hatte und der seinem Schicksal, auf den Grund des Sees zu sinken, nun nicht mehr entkommen konnte.  
  
Im Morgengrauen war er davon geschlichen. Er hatte ein Versprechen zu erfüllen, Rumliegen konnte er danach ja auch noch.  
  
Doch jetzt, wo so langsam die Kälte durch jede Ritze seiner viel zu dünnen Kleidung gekrochen war und er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher war, daß er noch jeden Teil seines Körpers fühlen konnte, kam ihm die Idee langsam dumm vor. Die ganze Sache war doch viel zu irreal gewesen und er machte sich gerade mehr als lächerlich.  
  
Was würde schon passieren, wenn er zurück kehrte? Ein Haufen Leute würde einen riesigen Wirbel um ihn machen, Fragen ohne Ende stellen, von denen er nicht eine beantworten wollte, geschweige denn im Moment überhaupt konnte. Keiner würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, alle würden in ihm wieder nur den Star sehen.  
  
Und ER... ja, er würde ihn wieder nur dafür verachten. Es konnte doch gar nicht anders sein. So war es immer gewesen. Ein kurzer Moment, der alles in einem anderen Licht gezeigt hatte, das löschte noch lange keine jahrelangen Erfahrungen und Eindrücke aus oder? Es war doch eigentlich vollkommen idiotisch von ihm, wirklich zu glauben, daß dieser kurze Moment mehr wert war als die Jahre davor, daß er mehr Wahrheit zeigte... oder gar die Zukunft war.  
  
Und trotzdem war er hier. Mit jedem Schritt kam er näher an sein Ziel, näher an den letzten Schritt, der das alles auslösen würde. Wenn ihn nicht vorher die Kälte aufhielt.  
  
Zitternd schlang er seine Arme und seinen Oberkörper, doch er hielt nicht an, sondern setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, ging immer weiter. Gleich würde die Dunkelheit ein wenig nachlassen, wenn er den dichten Wald verließ und das Mondlicht und die Sterne ihn wieder erreichten. Zumindest hoffte er, daß sie da waren. Es war so verdammt kalt, es konnte doch eigentlich nur eine klare Nacht sein.  
  
Ein lautes Kreischen ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen fahren und die Hände schützend über seinen Kopf legen. Er wußte auch nicht, wie es zu dieser Reaktion kam, vermutlich war es nur ein Reflex, seinen ohnehin schon stark beschädigten Kopf vor weiteren Angriffen schützen zu wollen.  
  
Der Schrei einer Eule, das war es gewesen, ganz eindeutig. Das Kreischen ertönte erneut und im nächsten Moment sah er die großen weißen Schwingen des Vogels, der auf ihn zukam. Langsam nahm er die Hände runter und blickte den Vogel unverwandt an. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er streckte den Arm aus. Der Vogel landete, sanft und vorsichtig, ein über die Jahre oft durchgeführtes Ritual.  
  
„Hallo, meine Hübsche", murmelte er und kraulte der Schneeule zärtlich das Gefieder. „Tut mir leid, daß ich so lange weg war." Die Eule legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und gab einen leisen, gurrenden Laut von sich. Mit einem weiteren Lächeln für die Eule setzte er seinen Weg fort. Schritt für Schritt.  
  
Nach einer Zeit, die ihm noch einmal wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, brach der dichte Wald schließlich auf und er betrat eine Lichtung, die vom erhofften Mondlicht ein wenig erleuchtet wurde. Gerade genug, um angenehm sehen zu können, was um ihn herum war oder auch nicht war. Zum Beispiel war hier nicht wie erwartet Hagrids Hütte zu sehen oder der Weg zum Schloß.  
  
Er zog leicht die Stirn kraus und blickte sich verwirrt um. Er war an einem vollkommen anderen Ende aus dem Wald herausgekommen, aber wo? Das Schloß lag direkt vor ihm, doch er kannte den Teil der Fassade, den er nun sehen konnte, nicht. Es mußte die Rückseite des Schlosses sein, denn das war wohl der einzige Teil, den er noch nie von außen gesehen hatte.  
  
Immer noch leicht verwirrt blickte er sich um und suchte nach einem Weg, das Schloß zu umrunden und so an den Vordereingang zu gelangen. Doch so wie er das in dem silbernen Mondlicht erkennen konnte, war der einzige Weg, zurück in den Wald zu gehen. Eine dichte Hecke war zwischen Waldrand und Schloßmauer gesetzt worden und bereits so hoch gewachsen, daß sie nicht nur den Weg versperrte, sondern es auch vollkommen unmöglich machte, über sie hinweg zu sehen oder gar zu klettern.  
  
Er fluchte leise und wandte sich zur anderen Seite, doch hier bot sich ein ganz ähnliches Bild. Eine dichte Hecke, die diesmal allerdings nicht an der Schloßmauer endete, sondern wie eine Umrahmung um sie herum lief. Wieder zog er die Stirn kraus, überlegte einen Moment lang angestrengt und beschloß dann, diesem Weg zu folgen, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wo er hinführte. Der Direktor von Hogwarts selbst hatte ihm einmal gesagt, daß Hogwarts unendlich viele Überraschungen bot. So viele, daß es selbst ihn, der schon viele Jahre hier verbracht hatte, immer wieder überraschen konnte.  
  
Der Weg, den die Hecke hier von der Außenwelt abgrenzte, zog sich scheinbar tatsächlich um die gesamte Rückseite des Schlosses, bis sie schließlich an einer Tür endete, die in das Innere von Hogwarts führte. Er rüttelte am Türgriff, doch sie war verschlossen. Gerade als er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, schlug die Eule auf seiner Schulter aufgeregt mit den Flügeln und erwischte ihn dabei etwas unsanft im Gesicht. Verwirrt blickte er ihr nach, als sie von seiner Schulter abhob und in Richtung Wald zurück flog. Erst da bemerkte er, daß von der Tür ein weiterer durch Hecken markierter Weg zurück in den Wald führte und die Neugier packte ihn. Warum, konnte er nicht sagen, vor allem, weil er sich noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden nach nichts weiter gesehnt hatte, als nach einem Bett und vielleicht einem kleinen, fast schon unscheinbaren Lächeln, das er aber wohl nie wieder zu sehen bekommen würde. – Doch die Neugier war schon immer ein entscheidender Teil seines Wesens gewesen, also stellte er sie nicht Frage, sondern folgte ihr.  
  
Immer tiefer führte der Weg zurück in den Wald hinein, die bedrohliche Dunkelheit war fast noch bedrohlicher und noch dunkler und nicht gerade plötzlich überkam ihn ein mulmiges Gefühl und eine Vorahnung.  
  
Vielleicht war das ja doch keine gute Idee gewesen. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß sich durch das, was er am Ende des Weges finden würde, plötzlich alles noch einmal ändern würde. Mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung setzte er seinen Weg aber schließlich fort. Dunkle Vorahnungen, mulmige Gefühle. Das war wohl eher etwas für seine verrückte Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, aber doch nicht für ihn.  
  
Einen Schritt vor den anderen setzend, verlor er jedes Zeitgefühl und wußte längst schon nicht mehr, wie weit oder lange er schon gegangen war, als der Wald vor ihm schließlich wieder aufbrach und eine große Lichtung freigab, die vom sanften Mondlicht erhellt wurde und unnatürlich bläulich schimmerte. Große Steintafeln ragten aus dem Boden hervor und er schluckte, bevor er sich schließlich wagte, einen Fuß auf die Lichtung zu setzen. Seine Augen glitten über die erste der Tafeln, an der er vorbei kam und wieder mußte er schlucken. Grabsteine. Gedenkstätten. Orte, an denen die Leute begraben waren, die scheinbar einen großen Teil ihres Lebens für Hogwarts und seine Schüler aufgewandt hatten.  
  
Einen Namen nach dem anderen las er auf den marmornen Steinen und nicht gerade wenige davon kamen ihm bekannt vor. Ehemalige Direktoren und Lehrer, von denen er schon einmal gehört hatte. Leute, die in den Erzählungen der Lehrer und Schüler weiter lebten und noch immer nicht vergessen waren, egal wie lange sie schon fort waren.  
  
Sie alle waren alt. Keine der Grabstätten war innerhalb der letzten Jahre angelegt worden. Nicht nur die Daten auf den Steinen, auch die Verwilderung sprach Bände.  
  
Langsam ging er weiter und das mulmige Gefühl in ihm wuchs. Etwas war hier nicht richtig. Und dann wußte er, was nicht stimmte. Ein Grabstein war neu. So neu, daß er noch blütenweiß war und im bläulich silbernen Licht des Mondes beinahe strahlte. So neu, daß die Erde, die vor ihm aufgeschüttet worden war, an der Oberfläche nur leicht angetrocknet, vom Gras und Moos der Lichtung, das alle anderen Grabstätten mit der Zeit wieder überwuchert hatte, aber noch vollkommen unberührt war.  
  
Und er konnte nicht älter sein. – Es war sein eigener.  
  
Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen streckte er die Hand danach aus, zog sie zurück, streckte sie wieder aus, bis sie endlich den kalten, weißen Marmor berührte. Er hatte erwartet, daß ihn ein stechendes Gefühl durchzucken würde oder daß sich ihm die Haare im Nacken aufstellen würden, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Nichts weiter, als daß er einen eiskalten, weißen Marmorstein berührte.  
  
Vorsichtig glitten seine Finger über die Kanten auf die glatt polierte Vorderseite des Steins. Jeden einzelnen Buchstaben zeichnete er zaghaft nach, während die Worte laut, beinahe schreiend in seinem Kopf widerhallten.  
  
>> In Gedenken an einen großartigen Freund und einen stillen Helden. Wir werden nie vergessen, was der Frieden, den er gebracht hat, uns alle gekostet hat.   
  
Er fühlte, wie ihm die Luft im Hals stecken zu bleiben drohte, weil dieser sich so eng zusammen zog, daß er wirklich glaubte, nie wieder atmen zu können. Was es sie alle gekostet hatte? Sie alle? Was hatte es sie schon gekostet? Was?  
  
Nichts! Rein gar nichts hatte es sie gekostet, verglichen mit dem Preis, den er zahlte, schon seit er fünfzehn Monate alt war. Einen Helden hatte es aus ihm gemacht. Ihm einen weißen Grabstein eingebracht, der in der Mitte eines Friedhofes voller ehrenhafter Persönlichkeiten lag. Wenn das nicht großartig war! Was wollte man schon mehr erreichen? Was waren schon eine Familie, ein bißchen Glück, Frieden für ihn im Vergleich zu dieser großartigen Ehre.  
  
Der Zorn war es schließlich der den Knoten in seinem Hals löste und ihn wieder atmen ließ. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, rasten in seinem Kopf herum, als würden sie um die Wette laufen, doch zu einer Lösung, einem Sieger, kamen sie einfach nicht.  
  
Man hatte ihn aufgegeben. Einfach so. Hatten sie denn wirklich nach ihm gesucht? Es war ja nicht so, daß er sich versteckt hatte.  
  
Er stockte. Hatte ER ihn etwa auch schon aufgegeben? Hatte er die einfache Lösung gewählt, um die Verantwortung seiner Tat von damals so einfach wie möglich abzustreifen? Dieser Gedanke allein schaffte es, ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen zu treiben, doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Vielleicht war es nicht das schlechteste. Vielleicht war es sogar gut, daß es so gekommen war. Sie hatten ihren Helden und er hatte zum ersten Mal die Chance auf das, was er sich wünschte. Oder zumindest auf einen großen Teil davon. Aber man konnte schließlich nie alles haben.  
  
Wie in Trance sackte er neben dem Grabstein auf die kalte, gefrorene Erde. Man hatte ihn aufgegeben, für tot erklärt. Damit hatte er eine Chance erhalten und seine Versprechen, die er gegeben hatte – das eine Versprechen – es mußte nun nicht mehr gehalten werden. Tote kehrten nicht zurück. Sicherlich wurde er auch schon lange nicht mehr erwartet. Er lächelte.  
  
Wenn er Glück hatte, wurde immerhin noch manchmal an ihn gedacht, das war schon mehr als nichts.  
  
Und damit reifte der Entschluß in ihm, dieses Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Es mußte ein Wink des Schicksals gewesen sein, daß er diesen Grabstein gefunden hatte, gar kein Zweifel. Ein Wink, daß er nicht länger in der Vergangenheit verharren sollte, die ihm so viel Schmerz bereitet hatte, und nach vorne blicken sollte. In ein Leben, das nichts von alledem mehr enthielt, einen eigenen Charakter entwickeln konnte, eigene positive und negative Seiten hatte.  
  
Ein Leben, das zum ersten Mal sein eigenes war. Und er würde es meistern. Er würde alles berücksichtigen, was ER ihm gesagt hatte, alles befolgen, was ER ihm geraten hatte. Wenn er schon nicht bei ihm sein konnte, dann wollte er doch das wenigstens erreichen.  
  
Wieder streckte er die Hand nach der schneeweißen Eule aus, die nicht weit von ihm auf einem niedrigen Ast saß und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Als sie seinen ausgestreckten Arm sah, spreizte sie augenblicklich die Flügel und flatterte los, um Augenblicke später sanft auf seinem Arm zu landen.  
  
„Hör gut zu, meine Schöne. Ich werde weggehen." Die Eule legte den Kopf schief und er hätte schwören können, in ihren Augen einen Tadel zu erkennen.  
  
„Glaub mir, das ist die richtige Entscheidung. – Aber ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen, hörst du? Du mußt hierbleiben. Diese Welt ist die, in die du gehörst. Auch wenn es nicht meine Welt ist. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer an dich denken, auch wenn du nicht bei mir sein kannst. – Wer weiß, eines Tages kreuzen sich unsere Wege vielleicht noch einmal." Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde wacklig, als er fast schon fahrig über das seidige Gefieder des Vogels strich, der mit jedem Wort, daß er sprach, immer unruhiger wurde. Wenn sie eine Stimme gehabt hätte, hätte sie ihm auf das heftigste widersprochen, das konnte er ihr nur allzu deutlich ansehen.  
  
„Es wird mir gut gehen, keine Sorge", versuchte er, das aufgebrachte Tier zu beruhigen. „Und auch dir wird es nirgendwo so gut gehen, wie hier. Und jetzt flieg zum Schloß zurück." Einen langen Augenblick lang zögerte die Eule noch, bevor sie diesen letzten Befehl ihres Herren akzeptierte und davon flog, um zum Schloß zurück zu kehren.  
  
Er sah ihr nach und als sie immer kleiner wurde und er sie schließlich nicht mehr länger gegen die Dunkelheit der Nacht ausmachen konnte, konnte auch er die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Es war eine gute, aber auch eine große Entscheidung gewesen, die er jetzt so scheinbar überstürzt getroffen hatte. Dennoch, sie war mit Sicherheit richtig. Das war es doch genau, was er schaffen mußte. Auf eigenen Füßen stehen, mit seinem Leben klarkommen und sich dabei nicht ständig auf die anderen verlassen, die ihn schon rechtzeitig auffangen würden.  
  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen und wandte den Blick vom nachtschwarzen Horizont ab. Ein letztes Mal strich er über die glatte, eiskalte Oberfläche des Grabsteins – seines Grabsteins, bevor er sich wild entschlossen auch von ihm abwandte und einen Weg einschlug, der ihn in entgegen gesetzter Richtung von Hogwarts wieder tiefer in den Wald führte. Noch immer flossen die Tränen wie kleine Kristalle über seine Wangen, aber so war es doch immer, wenn man sich von einem alten Leben verabschiedete und einen neuen Abschnitt begann.  
  
Er hörte nicht die Schritte, die aus der Richtung des Schlosses auf die Lichtung zuhielten und er sah nicht die dunkle Gestalt, die erst vor dem neuen, schneeweißen Grabstein halt machte, die Kapuze seines Umhanges abstreifte und stumm, aber mit Augen voller Trauer eine ganze Weile vor dem Stein stehen blieb und ihn einfach nur betrachtete.  
  


---

  
  
„Was hat Harry Ihnen von mir erzählt?" Severus fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, daß Harry so viel von ihm gesprochen hatte, daß dieser Junge ihn nach wenigen Minuten schon erkannte. Und noch weniger gefiel ihm, daß er offensichtlich immer dann ins Reden gekommen war, wenn die Drogen seinen Geist vernebelt und seine Zunge gelockert hatten. Er konnte seinem Mitbewohner alles mögliche erzählt haben!  
  
„Er hat vor allem sehr wirres Zeug erzählt, auf daß ich mir nicht immer einen Reim machen konnte, aber hin und wieder hat er mir Fragen beantwortet. Daher weiß ich auch, daß sie seiner Beschreibung zumindest vom Aussehen und Art her entsprechen. – Wenn Sie mir diese Einschätzung so schnell erlauben", er lächelte und Severus konnte sich vorstellen, daß dieses Lächeln das pure Kapital werden konnte, wenn es sein mußte.  
  
„Ich weiß aber auch, daß weder Sie noch Jamie – normal sind." Wieder verengten sich Severus' Augen ein wenig mehr und er fühlte, wie er noch ein wenig nervöser wurde.  
  
„Was meinen Sie mit normal, Adrian?" fragte er nach und sein Ton klang schon allein wie eine Drohung an den Jungen, bloß nichts Falsches zu sagen. Doch Adrian zuckte nur unbekümmert die Schultern, die unglaublich blauen Augen noch immer frei von jeder Art von Angst. Warum auch immer, er mußte sich ziemlich sicher sein, daß ihm von Severus keine Gefahr drohte.  
  
„Er hat Geschichten erzählt, die ich anfangs für Märchen hielt. Aber so nach und nach haben sie Sinn gemacht. Alles Wirre, alles Fantastische konnte er mir immer irgendwie beweisen. – Ich weiß, daß Jamie ein Zauberer ist und ich weiß, daß Sie einer sind." Adrian lachte und fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare. Severus war bereits aufgefallen, daß er das recht oft tat und er nahm an, daß der Junge versuchte, seine Nervosität zu verbergen oder seinen Händen eine Beschäftigung zu geben.  
  
„Das ist etwas, was Harry hätte für sich behalten müssen." Adrian nickte und seine Schultern sackten ein wenig zusammen.  
  
„Ich dachte mir schon, daß es so eine Regel bei Ihnen wohl geben würde. – Er hat wirklich nur erzählt, wenn er nicht klar war, das müssen Sie mir glauben."  
  
„Keine Sorge, Adrian. Harry wird nichts geschehen, so lange Sie dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten. Es gibt keine Bestrafung dafür, nur weil er einem Muggel erzählt hat, was er wirklich ist. Wir verraten uns nur nicht selbst, um uns selbst zu schützen. Im Endeffekt aber entscheidet jeder für sich selbst." Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden sich an, jeder von ihnen unentschlossen, wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen sollten. Schließlich war Adrian der erste, der sich räusperte und vom Sessel aufstand.  
  
„Dann sollten wir vielleicht tun, wozu Sie hergekommen sind. Sie wollen doch sicher hier, um Jamies Sachen zu holen, stimmt's?"  
  


---

  
  
Wie Severus erwartet hatte, waren Harrys Besitztümer überschaubar. Zu den wenigen Sachen, die er als Schüler besessen hatte, war in den letzten Jahren nicht viel hinzu gekommen, wenn man einmal von einer erstaunlich ausgeprägten Sammlung von Muggelmusik absah, die von den Muggeln auf kleine, silberne Scheiben gebannt worden war und in einer entsprechenden Maschine jederzeit abgespielt werden konnte.  
  
Severus war nun wirklich nicht dumm, wenn es um Muggelgegenstände ging und er wußte durchaus, was CDs oder ein CD-Spieler waren, aber um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, wirklich gesehen hatte er beides noch nicht und er wunderte sich, daß es für Harry neben den Drogen offensichtlich zur einzigen Leidenschaft geworden war.  
  
Während sie gemeinsam durch jedes Zimmer der Wohnung gingen und die Sachen aussortierten, die Harry gehörten und die Severus mit nach Hogwarts nehmen sollte, erfuhr er von Adrian endlich einige der Dinge, die Harry bisher nicht bereit gewesen war, ihm zu erzählen. Es gab noch immer Lücken, denn Adrians Geschichte begann erst im Herbst nach Harrys Verschwinden, aber als es schließlich so weit war, den jungen Muggel wieder zu verlassen, wußte Severus, daß Harry durchaus versucht hatte, um sein Leben zu kämpfen und nicht – wie er bisher vermutet hatte – mit voller Absicht in seine momentane Misere hineingerutscht war.  
  
„Adrian..." Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese letzte Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte, stellen konnte.  
  
„Hm?" gab der blonde Junge leise zurück, als er eine letzte CD aus dem Regal zog, sie zu den anderen legte, die Harry gehörten und sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete. Mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte Severus erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Es gibt da etwas, was ich gerne noch wissen möchte und ich hoffe, daß Sie es mir vielleicht sagen können", wieder hielt er einen Moment inne, doch der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen änderte sich nicht, wurde nicht irgendwie abweisend oder unwillig.  
  
„Der Mann, der Harry vor einigen Tagen auf der Straße angegriffen und zusammengeschlagen hat, nannte Harry einen „kleinen Stricher". Stimmt das, Adrian?" Einen langen Augenblick lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen und Severus erkannte nur zu deutlich all die Zeichen, die er bereits erwartet hatte, bevor er seine Frage stellte. Adrians Blick wurde kalt, seine Schultern strafften sich und um seinen Mund lag plötzlich ein sehr harter Zug.   
  
„Und was wenn?" gab er in einem Ton zurück, dessen Frostigkeit schon fast mit dem Severus' hätte mithalten können. Dieser hob leicht die Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Nichts schätze ich. Es wäre eine weitere Zeile in Harrys Vergangenheit, die ich nicht verstehen könnte, aber ich schätze, das wäre auch schon alles." Adrian nickte, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht änderte sich nicht.  
  
„Hören Sie, Severus. Ich habe Ihnen gerne davon erzählt, wie ich Jamie gefunden und aufgenommen habe, wie wir versucht haben, ihn auf die eigenen Füße zu kriegen und wie Jamie leider gescheitert ist, weil ich scheinbar nicht der richtige war, ihm zu helfen.  
  
Ich erzähle Ihnen auch gerne, wie ich dazu gekommen bin, mich jeden Tag auf die Straße zu stellen und mich für ein paar widerliche, alte Säcke zu erniedrigen. Und von mir aus auch, wie ich es schaffe, mit diesem Leben trotz allem klarzukommen.  
  
Aber ob und warum Jamie gewisse Entscheidungen in den letzten Jahren getroffen hat, kann und will ich Ihnen nicht erzählen. Das müssen Sie Jamie fragen und wenn er es Ihnen nicht erzählen will, dann müssen Sie das akzeptieren."  
  
Severus wußte, daß Adrian nichts weiter wollte, als seine Freund zu schützen, und doch machte es ihn wütend. Er wußte ja nicht einmal selbst, warum er es unbedingt wissen wollte, aber diese Frage brannte nun einmal in ihm wie ein alles verschlingendes Feuer. Er mußte einfach wissen, ob es so war und er mußte wissen, warum Harry es getan hatte, wenn es so war, statt zu ihm zu kommen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.  
  
Doch das konnten sie offensichtlich alle nicht verstehen. Weder Harry noch Adrian wollten scheinbar sehen, daß er nicht fragte, um verurteilen zu können.  
  
„Das war alles. Kein wirkliches Vermögen", bemerkte Adrian bekümmert, als er auf den kleinen Haufen blickte, der Harrys gesamten Besitz darstellte. „Würden Sie vielleicht noch ein wenig warten, bevor Sie gehen? Ich möchte gerne noch schnell einen Brief an Jamie schreiben." Obwohl er noch immer wütend war und dem Jungen eigentlich nur ungern einen Gefallen tun wollte, nickte Severus ganz automatisch und nahm wieder auf der Couch Platz, während Adrian lächelnd in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.  
  
Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs schrumpften Harrys Sachen auf eine handliche Größe zusammen und verschwanden in einer der großen Manteltaschen des Zaubertrankmeisters, der nun brütend vor sich hinstarrte.  
  


---

  
  
Harry erwachte von einem lauten Geräusch, das ihm so vorkam, als wären innerhalb des Schlosses einige massive Wände verschoben worden. Verschlafen richtete er sich auf und stellte fest, daß er noch immer auf dem dicken, grünen Teppich vor dem Kamin lag, in dem das Feuer noch immer warm und hell brannte, obwohl inzwischen schon viele Stunden vergangen sein mußten. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt saß Hedwig auf der Rückenlehne eines Sessels und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.   
  
Harry lächelte. Also war nicht alles ein Traum gewesen. Hedwig war wirklich da und es war wirklich Severus gewesen, der sie geschickt hatte.   
  
Suchend blickte er sich in dem großen Raum um, doch offensichtlich war der Zaubertrankmeister noch nicht zurück gekehrt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr über dem Kamin verriet ihm, daß der Nachmittagsunterricht gerade zu Ende gegangen sein mußte, aber Severus hatte ja gesagt, daß er seine Sachen noch heute aus London holen wollte. Sicher hatte er sich gleich auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
Ein wenig mühsam rappelte Harry sich mit der schweren Decke um die Schultern auf und schwankte hinüber zum Bett, das ein angenehmer Kontrast zum harten Boden war. Selbst der Teppich hatte Härte und Kälte nicht ganz überspielen können.  
  
„Hast du Hunger, Hedwig? Wir sollten Dobby bitten, uns etwas zu Essen zu holen, sonst schimpft der böse Zaubertrankprofessor mit uns, wenn er zurück kommt." Hedwig gurrte verschlafen, schien den Vorschlag aber nicht übel zu finden, denn im nächsten Moment kam sie zu ihm geflogen.  
  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was der gute Dobby uns zu bieten hat."  
  


---

  
  
Eine knappe halbe Stunde war vergangen, als Adrian schließlich mit einem Umschlag in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte, wo Severus noch immer mit verschränkten Armen auf der Couch saß und wartete. Er blickte den blonden Jungen auffordernd an, doch Adrian schien seinen Blick nicht zu bemerken. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Brief in seiner Hand anzustarren, als könne er sich nicht wirklich dazu durchringen, ihn Severus zu geben.  
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
„Ich muß los", sagte er leise. Adrian nickte knapp und riß seinen Blick endlich von dem blütenweißen Umschlag los. Mit einem leisen Seufzen und einem erneuten, diesmal kaum sichtbaren Nicken streckte er Severus schließlich den Brief entgegen. Severus griff nach dem Umschlag und berührte dabei die Hand des Blonden, doch statt den Kontakt sofort wieder zu brechen und den Brief ebenfalls in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden zu lassen, verharrte Severus in diese Position, bis Adrian schließlich erstaunt aufblickte.  
  
Es überraschte Severus nicht, mühsam zurückgehaltene Tränen in den blauen Augen des jungen Mannes zu sehen.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Harry hat Sie nicht vergessen, Adrian." Woher der Drang kam, den jungen Mann trösten zu wollen, konnte Severus sich nicht wirklich erklären. Aber er war da und vielleicht – nein sogar wahrscheinlich, hing es damit zusammen, daß er in den blauen Augen Dinge erkennen konnte, die er selbst tief in seinem Inneren ebenfalls spürte. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was nun in Adrian vorging, wie leer es sich fühlte. Wie hoffnungslos und voller Angst, Harry vielleicht verloren zu haben.  
  
„Es wäre besser, wenn er es tun würde", brachte der Blonde mühsam hervor und wandte den Blick wieder von Severus ab, um ihn nicht sehen zu lassen, wie unstet sein Blick war, wie sehr die Emotionen in ihm wüteten.  
  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Man sollte nie eine helfende Hand vergessen. Und Harry ist kein Mensch, der so etwas tun würde." Adrian lächelte schwach und seine freie Hand, die auf Severus ungewöhnlich klein und filigran für einen Mann wirkte, ballte sich an seiner Seite zur Faust.  
  
„Mag sein, aber für mich wäre es einfacher, wenn ich mir sagen könnte, daß er mich haßt, mich vergessen will, weil ich ihn an etwas erinnere, das ihm nie hätte passieren sollen. Es wäre einfacher als mit der Gewißheit zu leben, daß er vielleicht eines Tages zurück kehrt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klar käme." Obwohl diese Worte im ersten Moment keinen wirklichen Sinn zu ergeben schienen, verstand Severus fast sofort, was der junge Mann damit sagen wollte. Für einen Moment fühlte er ein heißes, flammendes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, doch er kämpfte es sofort wieder nieder. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er das nicht vom ersten Moment an geahnt.  
  
„Es tut anfangs weh, Adrian, aber diese Gefühle vergehen und irgendwann werden Sie wieder mit Harry zusammen sein können, ohne zu glauben, etwas Wichtiges versagt zu bekommen. – Und wer weiß, vielleicht kehrt er eines Tages zu Ihnen zurück, weil er ihre Gefühle erwidert." Adrian blickte überrascht auf, maßloses Erstaunen stand in seinen Augen geschrieben. Er schluckte heftig, schaffte es aber nicht, seinen Blick wieder von dem finsteren Mann abzuwenden, der scheinbar so viel mehr von Gefühlen verstand, als er erahnen ließ.  
  
„Nein, das ist unmöglich. Nicht ich bin es, den er liebt. Auch wenn ich es mir Jahre lang gewünscht habe, ich habe in diesem Spiel noch nie eine wirkliche Chance auf den Sieg gehabt.  
  
Aber so ist das eben. Ich weiß es. Das ist etwas, was man sehr schnell begreift, sobald man die Erfahrung gemacht hat, daß Liebe sehr wohl käuflich ist.  
  
Er hat eine bessere Wahl getroffen, da bin ich sicher." Er löste seine Hand von Severus' Hand und dem Brief. Nur einen kurzen Blick warf er noch darauf, dann kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut zu Severus zurück.  
  
„Aber vielleicht hab ich eines Tages die Gelegenheit, ihm alles zu sagen, was ich nicht in diesen Brief schreiben konnte. – Passen Sie bitte gut auf ihn auf, Severus. Er vertraut Ihnen." Severus schluckte die Überraschung herunter, die diese Worte in ihm auslösten. Er wußte, daß Harry ihm vertraute, schließlich tat der unvernünftige Bengel inzwischen schon fast alles, was er ihm sagte – nun ja, zumindest früher oder später. Aber woher wußte Adrian das?  
  
„Das werde ich, Adrian. Sie werden sicher noch von mir hören." Adrian lächelte ein zitterndes Lächeln, nickte und wandte sich dann von Severus ab.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den junge Mann, der ganz offensichtlich mehr als nur verliebt in Harry war, apparierte Severus zurück an die äußeren Grenzen des Schulgeländes.  
  
Tränen liefen über Adrians Gesicht, kaum daß er sich von Severus abgewandt hatte. Und als er das leise ploppende Geräusch hörte, das ihm sagte, daß der ältere Zauberer fort war, sank er auf den Boden nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
Für Harry war es gut, es hätte gar nicht besser sein können. Aber ihm brach es das Herz.  
  


---

  
  
Ein kalter Wind wehte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, als Severus am äußersten Rand des Schutzwalles apparierte. Es war spät geworden, viel später als er geplant hatte, das konnte er an den wenigen Lichtern erkennen, die im Schloß noch brannten. Die Schüler waren längst in ihren Betten. – Nun ja, zumindest die meisten.  
  
Mit einem mürrischen Brummen zog Severus seinen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche hervor und murmelte etwas. Augenblicklich verwandelte sich der elegante, schwarze Wintermantel in seine wallende, schwarze Lehrerrobe zurück. Muggel mochten vielleicht denken, daß solche Roben albern und antiquiert waren, aber sie waren zweifellos wärmer und brauchbarer bei Kälte als diese Mäntel, die viel zu wenig Stoff boten, um sich richtig zu schützen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Schloß hinauf, kehrten seine Gedanken ständig zu Adrian zurück, obwohl das kleine, nagende Gefühl ihn ihm sagte, er solle den blonden Schönling besser so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen. Aber wie konnte er? Der Junge hatte ihm so viel erzählt und gleichzeitig noch so viel von dem verschwiegen, was Severus unbedingt wissen mußte. Adrian wußte alles über die Jahre, die man ihm selbst mit Harry gestohlen hatte, denn er war ein Teil davon gewesen. Und wer wußte schon, ob Harry ihn selbst eines Tages darüber aufklären würde, was in diesen vier Jahren alles passiert war.  
  
Harry war nicht mehr wie früher und er würde es auch nie wieder werden. Es war gut möglich, daß er sich und seine Erinnerungen vor den anderen verschloß, auch oder vielleicht sogar gerade vor ihm.  
  
Ein kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Zaubertranklehrers. Adrian würde nichts erzählen, was über die Dinge hinaus ging, die er heute erfahren hatte. Er würde schon selbst aus Harry herausbekommen müssen, ob es wirklich wahr war. Harry ein Stricher, ein junger Mann, der so tief gesunken war, seinen Körper an Fremde zu verkaufen.  
  
Der Gedanke erschreckte Severus immer noch, obwohl er jetzt schon mehrere Tage Zeit gehabt hatte, sich daran zu gewöhnen, daß es vielleicht wahr war.  
  
Und genau genommen war die Tatsache an sich nichts, was ihn wirklich aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Schocken ja, aber mehr auch nicht. Was ihm wirklich Angst machte, war die Tatsache, daß auch das für Harry nicht ohne Folgen geblieben sein konnte. Vielleicht noch schlimmere Folgen, als er schon durch seine Drogensucht und sein autoaggressives Verhalten davon getragen hatte.  
  
Immer wieder stellte Severus sich die Frage, wie viel eine Seele verkraften konnte und ab wann sie einfach aufgab. Wie weit Harrys Seele noch von diesem Punkt entfernt war. Konnte man diese Schäden wieder gut machen?  
  
Mit klammen Fingern stieß Severus das große Eichenportal des Schlosses auf und schlüpfte in die Totenstille eines riesigen Gebäudes voller schlafender Menschen. Der Bienenschlag war für diesen Tag zur Ruhe gekommen.  
  
So leise wie möglich ließ er die schwere Tür zurück ins Schloß gleiten und wandte sich in Richtung Kerker, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung an einer der Fensternischen ausmachte.  
  
„Guten Abend, Albus", begrüßte er den Direktor leise, der sich aus dem Schutz der Nische herausgelöst hatte und nun auf ihn zukam. Wie immer lächelte er und im schwachen Licht des Mondes, das durch die Fenster in die Eingangshalle fiel, konnte Severus sogar dieses infernalische Funkeln in den Augen des Älteren ausmachen, das nahezu immer da zu sein schien.  
  
„Severus, du hast lange gebraucht."  
  
„Ich habe unvorhergesehene Entdeckungen gemacht, die es wert waren, meinen Aufenthalt in London ein wenig zu verlängern", erwiderte Severus emotionslos, aber deutlich weniger abweisend als noch am Morgen.  
  
„Erzählst du mir davon?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue an und schaffte es nur mühsam, seine Überraschung zu unterdrücken. Keine Aufforderung? Eine Frage? Dieser Tag barg eine Überraschung nach der anderen und man konnte nicht behaupten, daß sie unangenehm waren. Zumindest nicht vollkommen.  
  
„Wenn es nicht hier sein muß", entgegnete Severus und setzte sich in Bewegung Richtung Kerker.  
  
„Wir können gerne in mein Büro gehen", schlug Dumbledore vor.  
  
„Ich würde mein Wohnzimmer vorziehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Weniger Süßigkeiten, die du mir anbieten kannst und näher bei Mister Potter." Dumbledore verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, den er dazu eventuell auf den Lippen gehabt haben konnte und beeilte sich, hinter Severus her zu laufen, der die Treppen zum Kerker bereits erreicht hatte und nicht den Eindruck machte, auch nur einen Moment länger auf ihn warten zu wollen.  
  
Severus' Räume waren ungewöhnlich warm, das fiel Dumbledore gleich als erstes auf, nachdem der Zaubertranklehrer ihn hereingebeten hatte. Das Feuer im großen Kamin des Wohnzimmer glomm nur noch still vor sich hin, schien aber den ganzen Tag über gebrannt zu haben, wenn er die Menge der Asche richtig deutete.  
  
Severus blickte sich suchend um, die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt. Dumbledore beobachtete, wie er im Nebenzimmer verschwand und rang mit sich, ob er Severus folgen sollte. Man konnte ihm zwar so manches Mal nicht wirklich nachsagen, daß er sehr viel Taktgefühl besaß, aber unaufgefordert das Schlafzimmer einer seiner Lehrer zu betreten, selbst wenn er in die Räume eingeladen worden war, gehörte eigentlich nicht zu seinem Standardrepertoire.  
  
Ein leises Plop riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ihm nächsten Augenblick stand einer der Hauselfen vor ihm und blickte ihn mit seinen großen Augen an. Es war dieser Dobby, die Hauselfe, die Harry vor vielen Jahren aus Lucius Malfoys Diensten befreit hatte.  
  
„Guten Abend, Direktor Dumbledore, Sir", begrüßte ihn die Elfe mit einer linkischen Verbeugung. Dumbledore lächelte und imitierte die Bewegung.  
  
„Guten Abend, Dobby." Ganz anders als die anderen Elfen im Schloß, geriet Dobby schon längst nicht mehr vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, wenn einer der Zauberer sich seines Namens erinnerte. Der kleine Kerl war sich inzwischen seiner besonderen Stellung im Schloß und einigen damit verbunden Besonderheiten bewußt, wie es aussah.  
  
„Dobby", begrüßte Severus den Elfen ebenfalls, allerdings mehr kühl als amüsiert, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
  
„Professor Snape, Sir, Dobby ist hier, wie Sie gewünscht haben, Sir." Severus nickte und Dobby begann mit seinem Bericht über den vergangenen Tag, was er Harry zu essen gebracht hatte und daß er, wie Severus es gewünscht hatte, dem Essen einige Tränke beigemischt hatte, damit Harry in dieser Nacht durchschlafen konnte.  
  
Dumbledore lauschte dem detaillierten Bericht der Elfe für einige Minuten, bevor er schließlich doch seine inneren Hemmungen überwand und das Schlafzimmer des Zaubertrankmeisters betrat. Harry lag unter einer schweren Tagesdecke auf dem großen Bett, das in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Seine zierliche Gestalt wirkte darin fast schon verloren, doch der entspannte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes wischte alle Zweifel daran, daß es ihm im Moment wohl nicht so schlecht ging, schnell fort.  
  
Vorsichtig, um den Schlaf seines ehemaligen Schützlings nicht zu stören, setzte er sich auf die Kante des Bettes und betrachtete Harry eingehend. Es war das erste Mal seit fast vier Jahren, daß er es tat – oder vielleicht sogar schon viel länger. Denn Dumbledore konnte nicht mit ruhigem Gewissen von sich sagen, daß er in der Zeit vor Harrys Verschwinden immer seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelegt hatte. Nicht in dem Maße, wie es nötig gewesen wäre, sonst wäre ihm sicher etwas an dem Jungen aufgefallen.  
  
Das Kind, das Dumbledore an den Krieg und die Welt da draußen verloren hatte, war jetzt wo Harry schlief noch zu erkennen, doch man sah auch, daß dieses Kind von vielen Dingen zurückgedrängt und fast aus Harry vertrieben worden war. Ihn umgab nicht mehr die selbe Aura der kindlichen Unschuld, die sich trotz der Tatsache, daß er schon mit elf Jahren kein wirkliches Kind mehr gewesen war, hartnäckig um ihn gehalten hatte. Ein verbitterter Zug um Mund und Augen – dem des Zaubertrankmeisters fast schon ähnlich – war auch in diesem friedlichen Moment zu erkennen und würde wahrscheinlich nur noch deutlicher sein, wenn Harry wach war.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. Man mußte Opfer bringen, wenn man einen Krieg gewinnen wollte, aber wann war die Grenze erreicht und das Opfer zu groß? Das war eine Frage, die er sich schon oft gestellt hatte, und die ihn auch jetzt wieder quälte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Es war zu spät für Harry. Er hatte alles bereits durchlebt, alles hinter sich. Für ihn war nichts mehr von dem zu retten, was vergangen war. Er mußte – so abgedroschen das auch klang – wieder lernen, nach vorne zu sehen. Und das konnte er nur, wenn die Leute um ihn herum das ebenfalls taten und sich nicht mit der Vergangenheit aufhielten, weil einige Fragen unbeantwortet geblieben waren und wahrscheinlich auch für immer bleiben würden.  
  
„Wenn er schläft, könnte man fast meinen, es ginge ihm wieder gut." Die leise Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters ließ Dumbledore aufschrecken. Doch er konnte im Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes keine Anzeichen dafür erkennen, daß dieser verärgert darüber war, daß er ohne Erlaubnis zu Harry gegangen war..  
  
„Wie schlimm ist es wirklich?" fragte Dumbledore und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den schlafenden Harry.  
  
„Sehr schlimm. Ich verabreiche ihm Tränke, die verhindern, daß er sich ständig erbricht und die Schmerzen zu stark werden. Außerdem habe ich Dobby angewiesen, ihm heute eine Dosis traumlosen Schlaf in das Essen zu mischen. Er schläft zwar auch ein wenig ohne Hilfsmittel, aber meist nicht sehr ruhig. Ich tippe auf Alpträume.  
  
Die schlimmste Phase sollte aber bald hinter uns liegen und dann wird es ihm körperlich von Tag zu Tag besser gehen. Wie es in seiner Psyche aussieht, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen." Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Aber du hast schon eine recht klare Vorstellung."  
  
„Möglich." Vorsichtig schlug Severus die Tagesdecke zurück und schob seine Arme unter Harrys viel zu dünnen Körper. Mit beängstigender Leichtigkeit hob er den jungen Mann von seinem Bett auf.  
  
„Wärst du so freundlich, mir die neu hinzugekommenen Räumlichkeiten zu zeigen, damit Mister Potter und ich heute nacht beide den Luxus genießen können, in unseren eigenen Betten zu schlafen?" Dumbledore schmunzelte und erhob sich von der Bettkante, um Severus in das neue Schlafzimmer zu führen, das sich direkt im Anschluß an Severus' befand.  
  
Zielstrebig steuerte der Zaubertranklehrer mit seiner Last auf das Bett zu, das ebenfalls in der Ecke des Raumes stand, allerdings ein wenig kleiner war als sein eigenes. Dumbledore beeilte sich, die Decken zurück zu schlagen. Vorsichtig legte Severus den schlafenden Harry in sein neues Bett und betrachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor er ihn schließlich zudeckte.  
  
Auf Dumbledore wirkte diese kurze Szene unglaublich vorsichtig und liebevoll. Severus ging auf eine Art mit seinem Schützling um, wie er sie bisher bei diesem Mann höchstens dann gesehen hatte, wenn er einen besonders komplizierten Trank zubereitete.  
  
Bei einem Zaubertrank hätte ihn diese Entdeckung nicht überrascht, im Bezug auf Harry allerdings war es etwas, was er genauso wenig begreifen konnte, wie die Tatsache, daß Harry sich ausgerechnet bei Severus Hilfe gesucht hatte. War es möglich, daß das doch nicht so ungewöhnlich war, wie er erst gedacht hatte? Hatte er sich nicht seit dem Tag an dem Harry verschwunden war gefragt, was mit Severus los war, da dieser sich so sehr verändert hatte?  
  
Vielleicht lag seine Antwort darauf gerade in diesem Moment vor ihm. Dumbledore lächelte. Er konnte praktisch hören, wie James Potter und seine Freunde ihm unisono vorwarfen, daß er ein törichter alter Mann war, wenn er diese Möglichkeit wirklich in Betracht zog.  
  
Und dennoch tat er es. Er glaube in diesem Moment felsenfest daran, daß er gerade den wahren Grund für Severus' mysteriöse Wandlung gefunden hatte. Der verbitterte, angeblich so gefühlskalte Zaubertrankmeister hegte Gefühle für Harry, die weit über die üblichen Schutzbedürfnisse eines Schülers gegenüber hinaus gingen.  
  
Es würde sicher noch interessant werden, die Umstände dieser Wandlung aus Severus heraus zu locken, aber nicht heute. Heute war kein guter Tag zum Reden, entschied er in diesem Moment.  
  
„Weißt du was, Severus? Es ist spät, wir verschieben unser Gespräch auf ein andermal. Ein alter Mann wie ich, sollte längst in seinem Bett liegen. Man wird schließlich auch nicht jünger." Severus blickte den Direktor skeptisch an. Dumbledore schaffte es, ihn in die Ecke zu treiben und ließ ihn dann freiwillig aus der Falle entkommen? Und noch dazu schob er sein Alter vor? Da war doch etwas faul.  
  
Oh ja, er konnte es riechen. Etwas war gewaltig faul und wenn es nur dieser wissende Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Direktors war.  
  
„Wie du wünschst, Albus", war jedoch alles, was er dazu sagte. Wer war er schon, diese Möglichkeit einfach verstreichen zu lassen.  
  
An der Tür drehte Dumbledore sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Du hattest recht, Severus. Du bist genau der richtige, um Harry zu helfen. Es tut mir leid, daß ich daran gezweifelt habe." Wieder schoß eine schwarze Auge gen Haaransatz und verweilte dort, bis wenige Augenblicke später die Tür seiner Privaträume hinter Dumbledore ins Schloß fiel.  
  
Das beruhigte ihn ganz und gar nicht, selbst wenn der alte Mann das hatte erreichen wollen.  
  
Ein leises Geräusch lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf Harry, der sich im Bett auf die Seite gedreht hatte. Seine fast schon zotteligen Haare waren über seine Augen gefallen und versperrten die Sicht auf der obere Hälfte seines Gesichts.  
  
Einen langen Moment betrachtete Severus den schlafenden Jungen, der eigentlich schon lange kein Junge mehr war. Wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern, bis Harry auch ohne Hilfsmittel so friedlich schlafen konnte? Würde das jemals eintreten oder würde seine Vergangenheit das für immer verhindern?  
  
Düstere Gedanken, die er eigentlich nicht hatte denken wollen – nicht heute – die aber gnadenlos auf ihn einstürmten. Aber so war das eben mit den Gedanken. Sie fragten nie, ob sie willkommen waren.  
  
Sachte strich er Harry das Haar aus der Stirn zurück. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr heiß und fiebrig an und auch der Schweißfilm auf Harrys Haut war schon auf ein Minimum zurück gegangen. Das Schlimmste lag nun wirklich bald hinter ihnen. Und dann? Ja, was war dann?  
  
Severus stellte überrascht fest, daß der Gedanken an die Zeit, in der Harry seinen körperlichen Entzug hinter sich gebracht hatte und langsam damit beginnen mußte, alles Erlebte auf- und zu verarbeiten, ihn schmerzte. Weil das Ergebnis so gar nicht absehbar war. Weil er alles verlieren oder alles gewinnen konnte. Und weil er so egoistisch war, in diesem Moment an sich statt an Harry zu denken.  
  
Dummes kleines Gefühl, das nicht schweigen, sondern lieber zu einem großen Gefühl werden wollte, bis es schließlich in einer großen Katastrophe enden würde.  
  
Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln griff Severus in die Innentasche seines Umhanges, in der sich nun Harrys geschrumpfte Sachen befanden. Die Hauselfen hatten die wenigen Sachen, die noch aus Harrys Schulzeit in Hogwarts zurück geblieben waren, bereits in die Schränke und Regale des neuen Zimmers eingeräumt. Es wirkte trotzdem noch immer unbewohnt und leer. Doch auch diese zusätzlichen Sachen würde den Platz nicht wirklich füllen. Vielleicht würde Harry es ja schaffen, diesem Raum ein wenig Leben und Wärme zu geben. – Wenn er denn lange genug blieb.  
  
Severus legte die Sachen in einer Ecke des Raumes ab und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs gelangte der Haufen zu seiner Originalgröße zurück. Harry würde die Sachen morgen selbst durchgehen und einräumen können. So war er wenigstens beschäftigt, so lange er hier allein war und Severus brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, daß die Langeweile ihn auf dumme Gedanken brachte.  
  
Als letztes zog er noch Adrians Brief aus der Tasche und betrachtete ihn einen Moment eindringlich. Er wußte, er würde den jungen Mann wiedersehen. Er mußte einfach, denn auch wenn dieser behauptete, daß es besser für Harry wäre, ihn zu vergessen, befürchtete Severus doch, daß es sich früher oder später nicht vermeiden ließ, die beiden wieder aufeinander treffen zu lassen.  
  
Er legte den Brief auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett, wo Harry ihn gleich finden würde, wenn er aufwachte und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und betrachtete ein letztes Mal Harrys schlafendes Gesicht.  
  
„Nox", murmelte er schließlich und die Lichter in dem Raum verloschen bis auf ein Minimum fahlen Mondlichts, das durch ein rundes Fenster knapp unterhalb der Decke in den Raum drang.  
  
Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und war besser, wenn er ihn jetzt endlich beendete und ins Bett ging.

-----------------------------------

Author's note:

Kaum zu glauben oder? Na ja, ich glaube es schon bald nicht mehr. Tut euch keinen Zwang an, erschlagt mich ruhig dafür, daß ich Monate für ein Kapitel brauche... ich würde es selbst tun, wenn die Leute einen nicht immer so doof angucken würden, wenn man sich selbst schlägt lol

Heute gehe ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf die vielen, vielen Kommentare ein, weil ich das hier jetzt so schnell wie möglich hochladen will. Ich gehe die ganzen Kommentare aber noch durch und beantworte Fragen spätestens zum nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, daß das nicht wieder so lange auf sich warten läßt, sonst schreibe ich bald 1 Jahr an dieser Geschichte und hab gerade mal 5 Kapitel raus seufz

Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen, wenn diejenigen, die das hier noch immer mit so viel Geduld erwarten und lesen, mir ihre Meinung sagen

Ach ja, ich bin jetzt Kölnerin... is schon irgendwie merkwürdig hier. Aber ich glaub, man kann sich dran gewöhnen gg

Alles Liebe

Eure untreue Silent


	6. Ikarus und Dädalus

Alle Author's Notes und Antworten zu Kommentaren findet ihr ab sofort in meinem LiveJournal "thebrokensmile". Der Link dazu ist in meinem Profil zu finden. Jeder kann es lesen, irgendwelche Registrierungen oder Anmeldungen sind nicht nötig.

Durch Formatierungseinschränkungen gab es beim letzten Mal Verständnisprobleme. Nicht hübsch aber einfach ist die neue Regelung. Einfache Linie bedeutet eine neue Szene. Eine doppelte Linie bedeutet einen kompletten Wechsel. Z.B. ein Blick in die Vergangenheit usw.   


* * *

  


**Kapitel 6  
  
Ikarus und Dädalus  
**

  
  
_„Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, daß du ein nervtötender, widerlicher kleiner Bastard bist? Was willst du jetzt schon wieder von mir?"  
  
„Du bist zu mir gekommen. Verrate du es mir."  
  
„Ich bin garantiert nicht freiwillig hier und du wirst mir das auch nicht einreden."  
  
„Nicht daß ich dir jemals etwas einreden wollte, Harry, aber du bist nun einmal zu mir gekommen. Es bist immer du selbst, der den Weg hierher geht. Freiwillig oder nicht, was spielt das für eine Rolle? Entscheidend ist, daß du immer wieder an diesem Punkt stehst. Vielleicht solltest du dich selbst einmal fragen, warum das so ist und nicht immer gleich mich für den Schuldigen halten."  
  
„Ach? Ich denke, du bist ich."  
  
„Touché. – Wir sind nicht beide ein und dasselbe, Harry. Wir sind zwei Hälften, die zusammen ein Ganzes ergeben. Genauso wenig wie du in meine Hälfte blicken kannst, kann ich in deine blicken. Damit das wieder funktionieren kann, müssen wir erst wieder zusammen finden."  
  
„Wie romantisch. Danke, ich verzichte."  
  
„Färbt deine neue Gesellschaft schon so auf dich ab?"  
  
„Verkneif dir das dumme Lachen! Was geht es dich überhaupt an?"  
  
„Du bist nun einmal hier, soll ich dich etwa anschweigen, bis du von alleine wieder verschwindest? Wie langweilig und noch dazu unhöflich."  
  
„Sag mir lieber, wie ich diese regelmäßigen Zusammentreffen so schnell wie möglich beenden kann."  
  
„Begreife."  
  
„Wie immer eine großartige Hilfe. – Was soll ich begreifen?"  
  
„Warum du hier bist. Wenn du das begreifst, weißt du auch, was du tun mußt, um nicht mehr herkommen zu müssen."  
  
„Ich hasse dich."  
  
„Mein Herz blutet. – Ich habe die Regeln nicht gemacht, Harry, ich halte mich nur dran."  
  
„Warum ist es heute so kalt hier?"  
  
„Die Kälte füllt eine Lücke. Es scheint so, als würde etwas Entscheidendes fehlen. Oder jemand."  
  
„Wie kommt es, daß du heute so hilfsbereit bist?"  
  
„Bin ich das? – Es wird Zeit, daß du begreifst."  
_

* * *

  
„Zeit, daß ich was begreife?" murmelte Harry, als er langsam erwachte. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er zumindest schon einmal begriff, daß er nicht länger schlief und seine Frage ein weiteres Mal unbeantwortet bleiben würde.  
  
Verwirrt richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf und strich sich mit zitternden Händen das Haar aus der Stirn. Sie zitterten noch immer, es war zum Verrücktwerden. Wie spät mochte es wohl sein? Und wo war er überhaupt?  
  
Nur langsam sank die Information in sein schlaftrunkenes Hirn ein, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Und noch viel langsamer begriff er, was es war. Die Kälte, die er im Traum gespürt hatte, legte sich nun erneut über ihn und drückte zu.  
  
Das waren nicht Severus' Räume. Er war in Severus' Bett eingeschlafen, das wußte er noch haargenau. Wo war Severus? Und wo war er? Was war das für ein Zimmer? Harrys Atem ging mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, flacher und schneller. Er spürte, wie sein Puls zu rasen begann, sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren.  
  
Hatten sie ihn gefunden? Hatten sie ihn von Severus weg geholt? Das durfte nicht sein, alles nur das nicht! Alles würde wieder von vorne losgehen, wenn sie ihn von Severus weggeholt hatten. Er mußte weg. Er mußte zurückfinden.  
  
Panisch blickte Harry sich im Raum um, bevor er die Decke zurück schlug und aus dem Bett sprang. Sich immer wieder hektisch umguckend, schlich er an die Tür des Raumes und testete, ob sie verschlossen war. Doch die Tür gab auf seinen Druck hin nach und öffnete sich praktisch lautlos in den benachbarten Raum. Harry warf einen vorsichtigen Blick hinein und von einer Sekunde auf die andere ließ die Panik nach und Erleichterung überspülte ihn. Erleichterung und eine nagende Wut.  
  
Er war noch immer in Severus' Quartier, in einem Zimmer, das direkt an das Wohnzimmer des Zaubertrankmeisters angrenzte. Und keiner hatte es wohl für nötig befunden, ihm von der Existenz des Raumes zu erzählen, obwohl man offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, daß er ihn bewohnen sollte. Er erinnerte sich an den Lärm, der ihn an diesem Nachmittag geweckt hatte und da er sich sicher war, daß die Tür, durch die er jetzt leise in das Wohnzimmer trat, am Morgen noch nicht da gewesen war, wußte er nun mit Bestimmtheit, daß er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Der Krach war wirklich von sich verschiebenden Wänden verursacht worden.  
  
„Verdammter Heimlichtuer!" fluchte Harry und drehte auf dem Absatz um, um in das neue Zimmer – sein Zimmer – zurückzukehren. Wie hatte er ihm das nur antun können? Der Bastard hatte ihm einen Schrecken eingejagt, der nicht von schlechten Eltern war.  
  
Einen Moment lang hatte Harry wirklich geglaubt, daß er Severus schon wieder verloren hatte. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Vor wem genau hatte er eigentlich Angst gehabt? Wer hätte ihn holen können? Keiner außer Direktor Dumbledore und Severus wußte, daß er hier war – oder zumindest hoffte er das. Woher war also diese Panik gekommen? Woher die sofortige Annahme, daß Severus nicht mehr da war? War es gut, daß dieser Gedanke mit einer Verzweiflung gekoppelt war, die ihm sofort die Luft abgeschnürt hatte?  
  
Seufzend ließ Harry sich auf dem Bett nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. War Paranoia einfach nur eine der vielen Entzugserscheinungen, die ihn die letzten Tage durch ein buntes Karussell der Gefühlsstürme geschickt hatten? Er hoffte es inständig, denn sonst wurde er wohl wirklich langsam verrückt.  
  
Harry ließ die Hände sinken und blickte sich erneut in dem relativ kleinen Raum um. Ein eigenes Zimmer in den Räumen des Zaubertranklehrers konnte aber auch genau so gut positive Dinge bedeuten oder nicht? Zum Beispiel hieß das doch, daß Severus ihn länger hier bei sich behalten wollte. Sonst hätte er sich die Mühe doch gar nicht machen müssen. Der Gedanke ließ Harry lächeln.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Nachttisch, auf dem er in der Dunkelheit des Raumes seinen Zauberstab und einen weißen Umschlag ausmachen konnte. Wieder runzelte er die Stirn. Einen Umschlag?  
  
An der anderen Wand des Raumes stand ein Schreibtisch und Harry meinte, eine Kerze erkennen zu können, die darauf stand. Langsam ging er zum Tisch hinüber, fand dort tatsächlich die Kerze und sogar ein paar Streichhölzer. Das wiederum war ungewöhnlich, aber vermutlich hatte Severus sie ihm geben lassen, weil er wußte, daß Harry seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen würde. – Wahrscheinlich wußte er längst, warum er es in den letzten Jahren nie getan hatte.  
  
Obwohl es nur eine einzige Kerze war, kam ihm das plötzliche Licht der kleinen Flamme furchtbar grell vor und er mußte die Augen einen Moment zusammen kneifen. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie wieder ein Stück und trug die brennende Kerze hinüber zu seinem Bett. Fast schon ängstlich griff er nach dem Brief und drehte den Umschlag um, doch dieser war vollkommen unbeschriftet.  
  
Seine Finger zitterten noch heftiger als sonst, als er den Umschlag öffnete. Dieser Brief konnte doch nur von Adrian sein. Adrian... der Gedanke an seinen Freund, der sich vermutlich seit Tagen Sorgen wegen ihm gemacht hatte, versetzte ihm einen heftigen Stich. Er hatte ihn vollkommen vergessen. Wie lange war er nun schon aus London fort? Er hatte längst den Überblick darüber verloren, wie lange er schon bei Severus war.  
  
Harry schloß die Augen, als er den gefalteten Bogen Papier aus dem Umschlag zog und langsam entfaltete. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und fast sofort stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, als er Adrians Schrift erkannte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum konnte er die Tränen kaum noch zurück halten, obwohl er noch nicht ein Wort gelesen hatte?  
  
Diese Gefühlsschwankungen machten ihn wahnsinnig.  
  
Wütend wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, aus denen sich trotzig die ersten Tränen lösten.  
  


_Hey Kleiner!  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht, was ich Dir schreiben soll. Ich weiß nicht,  
wie ich anfangen soll. Ich habe fast fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht, um diese zwei  
Sätze zu schreiben und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, daß dieser Severus nicht  
mehr allzu lange auf mich warten wird.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heulen oder lachen soll. Ich sollte mich wohl freuen, da  
er Dich endlich gefunden hat und daß Du offensichtlich endlich dabei bist, von  
diesem Scheißzeug loszukommen. Aber andererseits macht mich das auch so  
unendlich traurig. Du wirst nicht zu mir zurück kommen oder, Jamie? Ich wußte,  
daß der Tag irgendwann kommen würde, so ist das nicht, aber ich hatte doch  
gehofft, daß er weit weg sein würde, daß ich die Rolle übernehmen könnte,  
Dich vor Dir selbst zu retten.  
  
Aber das hätte wohl nur zu diesem furchtbaren Klischee gepaßt. Der Blinde will  
den Blinden führen, das kann nicht funktionieren. Ich wünschte nur, ich würde  
Dich nicht so verlieren. Dieser Wunsch ist selbstsüchtig von mir, tut mir leid.  
Eigentlich wollte ich einen ganz anderen Brief schreiben. Ich wollte Dir sagen,  
wie froh ich bin, daß ich Dir alles Gute wünsche, daß meine Tür immer für Dich  
offen sein wird, der ganze sentimentale Scheiß eben, aber... Jamie, es tut weh.  
Ich kann das nicht schreiben.  
  
Was nicht heißt, daß es nicht stimmen würde, aber ich hoffe, das weißt Du auch,  
ohne daß ich es schreibe. Du weißt es oder?  
  
Er ist ein guter Kerl, dieser Severus. Genau wie Du ihn beschrieben hast. Er ist  
furchteinflößend, unfreundlich, ein kalter Fisch, aber er sorgt sich um Dich, genau  
wie ich. Er kann nur ein guter Mensch sein. Er wird auf Dich aufpassen. Versprich  
mir, daß Du nicht bei ihm bleibst und zu mir zurück kommst, wenn er nicht auf  
Dich aufpaßt! Ich habe es nicht besser gemacht, ich weiß. Ich hätte Dich davon  
abhalten sollen, als du angefangen hast mit den Drogen. Es ist alles meine Schuld,  
daß es überhaupt so weit gekommen ist. Aber ich weiß auch nicht. Ich konnte Dich  
nicht leiden lassen. Ich war ein dummer Idiot.  
  
Dein Severus wird es besser machen. Er wird nicht zulassen, daß Du vor Dir selbst  
wegläufst. Ich wette, er läßt Dir keine Chance dazu oder? Hätte ich auch nicht tun  
sollen. Verzeih mir.  
  
Jamie, es gibt so vieles, was ich Dir in den vergangenen Jahren immer sagen  
und zeigen wollte, aber ich habe es nie getan. Ich frage mich jetzt, ob alles  
anders gekommen wäre, wenn ich es getan hätte. Oder ob das Schicksal trotz  
allem seinen Lauf in diese Richtung genommen hätte.  
  
Wäre es weniger schlimm für Dich gewesen, wenn ich Dir gesagt hätte, wie viel  
ich für Dich empfinde? Wenn ich mehr für Dich gewesen wäre, als ein Freund  
und ein wenig erfolgreicher Beschützer? – Aber selbst wenn es nichts geändert  
hätte, ich hätte es Dir trotzdem sagen sollen. Ich war feige. Aber ich sage es Dir  
jetzt.  
  
Ich weiß, daß Du nicht zurück kommst und das ist gut so. In meinem Inneren  
werde ich mehr als froh sein, wenn ich Dich nie wieder in unserer Gegend sehe,  
aber ich werde Dich nicht gehen lassen, ohne Dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich Dich  
geliebt habe und wie unendlich leid es mir tut, versagt zu haben. Ich habe meine  
Versprechen nicht gehalten und schon allein deswegen habe ich Dich nicht in  
meinem Leben verdient.  
  
Tu mir einen Gefallen, Jamie, werde endlich glücklich. Ich werde nie mehr den  
Tag vergessen, an dem ich Dich zum ersten Mal hab lachen sehen. Ich hoffe, da  
Severus derjenige ist, der Dich immer wieder dazu bringen wird, zu lachen.  
  
Ich glaube, er hat Dich in den letzten Jahren so sehr vermißt, wie ich Dich jetzt  
vermisse. Nein, nein, mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich komm schon wieder in Ordnung.  
Es ist nichts, worüber man sich Gedanken machen müßte. Du weißt ja, Katzen  
landen immer auf den Füßen.  
  
Vergiß mich nicht ganz, Jamie. Das reicht mir schon vollkommen aus. Und hasse  
mich nicht.  
  
Adrian  
_

  
  
Harry konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken und seine Händen verkrampften sich um den Bogen Papier, der von Adrian in aller Hast beschrieben worden war. Wie konnte er nur denken, daß es sein Fehler war und er ihn hassen würde? Was für ein Unsinn! Es war allein sein eigener Fehler, niemand anderes konnte dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, daß ihm sein Leben aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.  
  
Es tat weh. Obwohl er in den letzten Tagen nicht einen Moment an Adrian gedacht hatte, tat der Verlust plötzlich so unglaublich weh, daß sein erster Impuls war, so schnell wie möglich aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden und zu ihm zurück zu kehren. Aber was hatte das für einen Sinn?  
  
Nein, Adrian hatte die Worte nie ausgesprochen, aber Harry hatte doch schon immer gewußt, aus welchem Grund Adrian ihn wirklich nicht nur bei sich aufgenommen, sondern auch bei sich behalten hatte, nachdem es ihm wieder besser gegangen war. Er hatte die Gefühle nur allzu offen in seinen Augen, seinen Handlungen, in der Wärme seiner Stimme erkannt. Er hatte in den drei Jahren, die er mit Adrian verbracht hatte, alle anderen Adrians gesehen und er wußte, daß nur er alleine diesen einen, diesen freundlichen, warmen Adrian kannte. Alle anderen kannten nur den Stricher, dem kaum einer widerstehen konnte, der sie alle früher oder später bekam. Sie kannten nur den eiskalten Geschäftsmann, der ganz genau wußte, was er wert war.  
  
Und doch hatte Harry nie mehr als Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit empfunden. Liebe, so wie Adrian sie für ihn empfand, hatte es nie gegeben und würde es auch nie geben. Adrian hatte recht, er würde nicht zurückkehren. Nicht um wieder bei ihm zu leben zumindest.  
  
Die Vorwürfe, die Adrian sich selbst machte, nagten gewaltig an Harrys Gewissen und lange Zeit rang er mit sich, an Severus' Schreibtisch zu gehen und eine Antwort auf diesen Brief zu schreiben. Adrian hatte sie verdient und es war nicht fair, ihn mit diesen Schuldgefühlen leben zu lassen. Doch sobald Harry sich entschloß, schwand sein Mut und er ließ sich auf sein Bett zurückfallen. Nach dem dritten gescheiterten Versuch, legte er den Brief fluchend auf den Nachttisch zurück.  
  
Er war ein Versager durch und durch, konnte nicht einmal dem einzigen Menschen, der ihm in den letzten Jahren wirklich geholfen hatte, ohne dafür eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen, einen Brief schreiben, um ihm für alles zu danken und ihm seine dummen Schuldgefühle zu nehmen! Wieder liefen die Tränen über sein Gesicht und diesmal wischte er sie nicht weg.  
  
Er war so furchtbar erbärmlich. Er hatte niemanden von ihnen verdient. Adrian, Severus, beide hatten mehr als nur ein gutes Recht, ihm einfach den Rücken zu kehren und für immer zu verlassen.  
  
Harry wimmerte kläglich und rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen, wollte sich so klein wie eben möglich machen, um seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen zu entkommen.  


* * *

-

* * *

  
Das Stück Glas in seiner Hand glitzerte schmutzig im trüben Licht der Straßenlaterne, unter der er saß. Er sollte dafür kein schmutziges Glas nehmen, aber was sollte er tun? Alles um ihn herum war schmutzig, es gab nichts anderes.  
  
Und es paßte ja auch zu ihm. In diesem Schmutz fiel er nicht länger auf. Hier war er nichts besonderes, sondern ein Teil vom Ganzen. Ein Versager von vielen, von dem längst schon niemand mehr etwas erwartete oder erhoffte. Und sie taten gut daran, ihn so zu sehen. Er enttäuschte jeden, der etwas von ihm erhoffte, das war längst zur Regel geworden.  
  
Sein neuer Status hatte daher einen gewissen verqueren Frieden inne.  
  
Genau genommen sollte er das hier gar nicht tun. Ob das Glas nun schmutzig war oder nicht. Aber das gehörte zu der Enttäuschung, die er war. Er konnte es nicht einfach sein lassen, so wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte. Es wurde alles zu schwer, zu kalt, um es einfach so ertragen zu können.  
  
Es tat nicht weh, aber gerade der Schmerz war es doch, den er so dringend benötigte, um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Der Schmerz, der ihm zeigte, daß er noch lebte und nicht schon lange tot war, wie er manchmal wirklich schon glaubte.  
  
Mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken setzte er die Scherbe an seine Haut. Eine unversehrte Stelle zu suchen, schlug er sich dabei gleich aus dem Kopf. Wozu auch. Es war schmerzvoller, wenn er eine von den bereits verletzten, meist auch entzündeten Stellen traf.  
  
Die scharfe Kante der Scherbe durchbrach seine Hautschichten und grub sich tief darunter in das malträtierte Fleisch seines Armes. Er biß sich auf die Lippen und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, um sie wieder zu öffnen, als er den erhofften, warmen Strom auf seinem Arm fühlte.  
  
Warmes, dunkles, wunderschönes Blut. Sein Blut, das eigentlich nicht vergossen werden sollte, wenn es um die Menschen ging, vor denen er davonlief. Sein Blut, geheiligt und wertvoll – zumindest so lange er funktioniert. Sein Blut, das mit dem Zauber seiner Mutter belegt war, dem Zauber der Liebe, der ihn eigentlich ewig hätte beschützen müssen.  
  
Doch auch sie hatte er enttäuscht. War dumm genug gewesen, in die Falle zu tappen und sich dieses Schutzes berauben zu lassen.  
  
Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob sein Blut floß oder das eines anderen. Absolut gleichgültig, denn es war ja doch nicht mehr wert, als das der anderen, eher weniger.  
  
Ein zweiter Schnitt folgte und dann ein dritter, diesmal tiefer als die beiden zuvor. Er spürte, wie die beklemmende Enge in seinem Hals langsam nachließ, und er sich leichter fühlte.  
  
Vielleicht war es ja diesmal endlich zu tief gewesen.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen lehnte Harry sich an das kühle Metall des Lampenpfahls zurück und schloß die Augen. Er konnte sein Herz schlagen und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Endlich fühlte er wieder ein wenig Leben in sich. Nur danach greifen und es festhalten, mehr mußte er nicht tun. Wann würde er das endlich hinkriegen?  
  
Wie von ganz weit her hörte er das Lachen von Menschen, die in seine Richtungen kamen, doch Harry machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. Sie würden vorbei gehen und so tun, als hätten sie ihn gar nicht gesehen. So war das immer. In dieser Hölle brauchte man sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe zu machen, sich verstecken zu wollen. Sehr bequem – wenn es das war, was man suchte.  
  
Er lächelte.  
  
Doch anders als Harry gedacht hatte, gingen die beiden jungen Männer, die in diesem Moment um die Ecke bogen, nicht einfach an ihm vorbei. Oder zumindest der eine von beiden tat es nicht. Er blieb stehen, verharrte einen kurzen Moment regungslos und fuhr sich schließlich nervös durch das kurze, blonde Haar, das in allen Richtungen um seinen Kopf abstand. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf Harry zu.  
  
Er schluckte und versuchte, all das Blut rund um den verletzten jungen Mann gar nicht zu beachten. Er hatte schon ganz andere Sachen gesehen, schon viel schlimmere Wunden und er war nicht allein. Also würde er einen Teufel tun und sich anmerken lassen, daß Blut nach all den vielen Jahren in dieser Stadt noch immer eine Wirkung auf seinen Magen hatte.  
  
„Was machst du denn da, Adrian?" fragte der zweite junge Mann ungeduldig. „Laß den Penner in Ruhe, wir haben keine Zeit für so einen Scheiß."  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Cameron!" fuhr der Blonde seinen Begleiter etwas unwirsch an, ohne seinen Blick von Harry abzuwenden. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß dieser immerhin noch atmete. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Harry an der Schultern. Harry reagierte nicht.  
  
„Adrian! Verdammt, ich gehe ohne dich weiter!"  
  
„Dann geh, verdammt noch mal! Sei nicht immer so ein Arschloch, Cameron. Der Junge ist schwer verletzt." Cameron schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Was geht mich dieser Typ an?" Adrian unterdrückte eine Antwort darauf nur mühsam, aber er wußte, daß es keinen Sinn hatte, mit Cameron darüber zu diskutieren. In Wahrheit hatte er ja sogar recht. Jeder hier wußte, daß man sich nur um seine eigenen Dinge kümmerte und die anderen nicht behelligte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie offenbar in Schwierigkeiten waren. Nur so erreichte man es, daß man die selbe Höflichkeit auch von allen anderen erfuhr.  
  
Eine winzige Höflichkeit, aber das einzige, was man hier erwarten durfte.  
  
Und trotzdem, Adrian konnte diesmal nicht einfach vorbei gehen. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, daß das einfach zu viel Blut war oder daß noch immer Blut aus den Wunden am Arm des Jungen gepumpt wurde, als wäre irgendwo in ihm eine unversiegbare Quelle, als müßte man sich keine Gedanken machen, daß zu viel davon verschwendet werden konnte. Egal was es war, entscheidend war, daß er diesmal nicht vorbei gehen konnte. Und da konnte Cameron sagen und tun, was er wollte, das würde nichts ändern.  
  
„Hey!" rief Adrian leise und tätschelte nicht gerade zärtlich Harrys Gesicht. Harry gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Adrian seufzte.  
  
„Mach die Augen auf, du Idiot!" fuhr er ihn ein wenig harscher an und schlug diesmal fast wirklich zu. Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und Adrian stockte der Atem. Fiebrig und trüb waren sie, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal solche Augen gesehen zu haben. Smaragdgrün und unendlich traurig.  
  
„Du mußt wach bleiben, Junge. Hast 'ne Menge Blut verloren. Was sollte denn der Scheiß hier überhaupt?" Nur langsam drangen die Worte in Harrys Hirn vor, doch so nach und nach registrierte er endlich, daß er nicht alleine war. Da war jemand, der mit ihm sprach, ihn anfaßte und langsam auf die Beine zog. Harry wollte sich wehren, wollte dem Fremden sagen, daß er sich zum Teufel scheren und ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte. Doch all seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an wie aus Gummi, in seinem Kopf verschwamm alles zu einer zähen Masse. Die Worte, die scheinbar an ihn gerichtet wurden, machten nicht wirklich Sinn.  
  
Diesmal mußte er es wirklich fast geschafft haben.  
  
„Kannst du mir sagen, wie du heißt?" wiederholte Adrian geduldig die Frage, die er Harry nun schon zweimal gestellt hatte, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen. Im Prinzip war es auch nicht wichtig, daß er ihm jetzt antwortete, so lange er einfach nur registrierte, daß er etwas gefragt wurde und darüber nachdachte, statt ohnmächtig zu werden. Weit konnte er davon nicht mehr entfernt sein.  
  
„James", nuschelte Harry kaum hörbar, als er endlich begriffen hatte, was der andere zu ihm gesagt hatte und noch bevor er registrierte, daß sein Verstand ihm eigentlich zugerufen hatte, daß er es nicht sagen sollte.  
  
Zu spät. Aber wenigstens war er noch nicht weggetreten genug gewesen, seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Seine lächerliche, kleine Tarnung.  
  
„James also. Okay, James. Ich beglückwünsche dich. Dir wird offiziell der Titel ‚Idiot der Woche' verliehen, ich hoffe du freust dich drüber. Und jetzt mach dich nicht so schwer, Kleiner, ich bin nicht Supermann.  
  
Du hast echt großes Glück gehabt, James. Daß ihr Freaks es aber auch immer übertreiben müßt mit eurer Schnippelei. Hey, bist du noch bei mir, James? Bleib bei mir, sonst haben wir ein echtes Problem." Adrian wußte, daß er auf jeden normalen Menschen wie ein plappernder Idiot wirken mußte, aber ihm fiel in diesem Moment nichts anderes ein, um Harry wach zu halten. Und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob diese Methode überhaupt wirksam war, denn Harrys Kopf rollte mit jedem Schritt, den er ihn vorwärts zwang, weiter zur Seite.  
  
„James, mein Junge, ich werde einen Krankenwagen rufen, wenn du mir hier umkippst. Du weißt, was das heißt. Krankenhaus, unangenehme Fragen, vielleicht sogar so ein Psychoklempner, also reiß dich zusammen." Harry nuschelte wieder etwas Unverständliches, schien aber bei dieser Aussicht ein wenig kooperativer zu werden.  
  
Cameron, der trotz allem nicht einfach weiter gegangen war, sondern das Schauspiel bis zu diesem Moment beobachtet hatte, seufzte entnervt und kam Adrian endlich entgegen. Er griff Harry unter den freien Arm und befreite seinen Freund damit von einem Teil des Gewichts, das er offensichtlich zu sich nach Hause schleppen wollte.  
  
„Adrian, du bist echt bescheuert. Warum rufen wir nicht einfach die Polizei und die soll sich um ihn kümmern. Es gibt Einrichtungen für so etwas." Adrian warf seinen Freund einen giftigen Blick zu.  
  
„Oh ja, sicher. Die werden sich natürlich um ihn kümmern, ohne Frage. Die schicken ihn wieder zurück auf die Straße, sobald seine Wunden soweit versorgt sind, daß er nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Und beim nächsten Mal ist es dann wirklich zu spät." Cameron verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
„Und damit wäre er nicht der Erste. Warum interessiert dich das?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht", gestand Adrian nach einer kurzen Pause. Er wußte es wirklich nicht. Es war einfach nur so ein Gefühl, mehr nicht.  


* * *

  
Es roch nicht schmutzig und kein Straßenlärm war zu hören, als Harry langsam aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Das war merkwürdig, so viel registrierte er sogar noch, bevor er richtig wach war.  
  
„Du kannst die Augen ruhig aufmachen, James. Ich hab gemerkt, daß du wach bist." Harry stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als die Stimme eines jungen Mannes die Stille um ihn herum durchbrach. Ein nasser Lappen wurde auf seine Stirn gelegt und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte er, daß er rasende Kopfschmerzen hatte und ihm furchtbar heiß war.  
  
Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und versuchte, irgendwas in dem hellen Zimmer, in dem er lag, lange genug in den Fokus zu nehmen, um es erkennen zu können. Ein paar blaue Augen waren das erste, was er bei dieser Suche fand.  
  
„Na, es geht doch", bemerkte der Besitzer dieser Augen und an den leichten Fältchen an den äußeren Augenwinkeln, konnte Harry erkennen, daß der andere lächelte.  
  
„Wer..." Harry leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Sein Hals fühlte sich unangenehm rauh und trocken an und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. Der andere schien das zu erraten, denn sofort schob er einen Arm unter seinen Rücken, half ihm ein wenig auf und setzte ein Glas mit Wasser an seine Lippen. Harry schluckte gierig.  
  
„Langsam, ich nehme es dir doch nicht wieder weg." Mißtrauisch blickte Harry den jungen Mann über den Rand des Glases hinweg an. Er war blond, wie er inzwischen erkennen konnte, und sein Gesicht wirkte älter als Harrys.  
  
„Wer bist du?" fragte Harry schließlich leise, als das Glas leer war und wieder auf dem Nachttisch stand. Der andere lächelte und reichte Harry seine Brille. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde wieder etwas klarer.  
  
„Ich bin Adrian. Freut mich, daß du wieder unter den Lebenden bist, James." Harry zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Oh ja, das war er wohl ganz offensichtlich. Es hatte wohl wieder nicht gereicht. Schade.  
  
„Du hast mich gefunden. Ich erinnere mich an deine Stimme. Warum hast du das getan?" Der mißtrauische Ausdruck war auf Harrys Gesicht zurück gekehrt. An dieser Sache mußte etwas faul sein. Niemand half einfach mal eben so einem Fremden, der blutend auf der Straße lag. Und wenn er es doch tat, dann rief derjenige einen Krankenwagen.  
  
„Weil du Hilfe brauchtest", antwortete Adrian schlicht und nahm den Lappen, der inzwischen warm geworden war, wieder von Harrys Stirn, um ihn in eine Wasserschüssel zu tauchen, auszuwringen und erneut auf Harrys Stirn zu legen.  
  
„Das ist kein Grund", gab Harry halb trotzig, halb erstaunt zurück.  
  
„Das sehe ich anders, aber ist schon gut, du brauchst mir nicht zu danken oder so. Ich weiß ja, daß ich dir keinen Gefallen getan habe." Adrian hob die Schultern und vermied es, Harry anzusehen. Den Jungen schlafend zu sehen, war schon irgendwie merkwürdig gewesen. Ständig hatte sein Herz angefangen, heftiger zu schlagen und er hatte sich wirkliche Sorgen gemacht, daß er vielleicht zu spät gekommen war, mit seiner Hilfe. Jetzt, wo der Junge wach war und er auch noch mit ihm redete, Antworten von ihm wollte, wurde es immer schwieriger, in seiner Nähe zu sein.  
  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und seine Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich in seinem blassen Gesicht.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?" Adrian hob bei der Heftigkeit der Frage eine Augenbraue und blickte Harry skeptisch an.  
  
„Wie werde ich wohl darauf kommen?" er griff nach Harrys linkem Arm, der zum Teil verbunden war und zog ihn etwas unsanft nach oben, damit Harry den Verband sehen konnte. „Das hier war doch ziemlich eindeutig."  
  
„Du mißverstehst das", Harry lächelte, doch das kleine, kalte Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Ich hatte nicht vor, mir das Leben zu nehmen." Adrian schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Verschon mich damit. Du bist nicht der erste von der Sorte, den ich kennen lerne. Ich kenne eure Geschichten. Bluten, um das Leben zu spüren. Schmerz, um überhaupt noch zu fühlen. Ist mir alles nicht neu. Und keiner von euch kümmert sich ab einem bestimmten Punkt noch darum, ob er zu tief schneidet oder nicht. So ist es doch oder? Es hat dich nicht interessiert. In Wahrheit hast du sogar drauf gehofft."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was es dich anginge", fauchte Harry und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Adrians stechendem Blick auszuweichen.  
  
„Nichts. – Du hast eine Infektion und hattest die ganze Nacht sehr hohes Fieber. Wäre also besser, wenn du dich noch etwas ausruhst und nicht aufregst." Adrian stand auf und blickte auf Harry herunter, der noch immer trotzig in die andere Richtung guckte.  
  
„Ruf mich, wenn du was brauchst."  
  
Als Adrian den Raum verlassen hatte und Harry wenige Augenblicke später hörte, daß er sich offensichtlich in der Küche beschäftigte, rollte Harry sich langsam auf die Seite und zog die Beine an seinen Oberkörper.  
  
Was sollte er von der Sache hier halten? Es war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, daß er in einem warmen, sauberen Bett gelegen hatte und noch viel länger, daß sich jemand um ihn kümmerte, als bedeutete er ihm etwas. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich eingeredet, daß es ihn nicht interessierte, daß es so war. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich selbst glauben gemacht, daß er es alleine, ohne Hilfe und Fürsorglichkeit, schaffen konnte.  
  
Hatte er sich etwa doch getäuscht? War das der Grund, warum er sich jetzt fühlte, als wollte er Adrian wirklich für seine Hilfe danken. Als wollte er ihn bitten, ihn so bald nicht wieder auf die Straße zu schicken? Das war doch alles Wahnsinn.  


* * *

-

* * *

  
Mit einer Geste, die nicht mehr und nicht weniger war als wütende Verzweiflung, wischte Harry die Tränen von seinen Wangen. Doch sie hörten einfach nicht auf, aus seinen Augen zu entwischen, selbst wenn er die Lider fest zusammen preßte, fanden sie noch einen Weg heraus. Das war so verdammt bemitleidenswert. So albern.  
  
Die Kälte kroch unter die Decke, in die er sich eingewickelt hatte und sein Zittern wurde noch stärker mit jeder Minute, die so verstrich.  
  
Diese erste Begegnung mit Adrian war nur der Anfang gewesen, nur das erste Mal, das sein treuer Freund ihm mehr half, als er eigentlich verdient hatte. Und Harry hatte es ihm doch nie zurück gezahlt. Adrian hatte ihm immer wieder versichert, daß das nicht nötig war, daß es nichts gab, wofür er eine Rückzahlung in irgendeiner Form leisten mußte, aber Harry war sich jetzt sicherer als jemals zuvor, daß das nicht stimmte.  
  
Er hatte immer nur von seinem Freund genommen und nie gegeben. Die letzten Tage, in denen er nicht einen einzigen noch so winzigen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet hatten, waren doch der letzte, ultimative Beweis dafür.  
  
Der Gedanke schnürte Harry die Luft ab. Versagt auf der ganzen Linie. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben nichts weiter als ein Beweis dafür, daß er nichts richtig machen konnte.  
  
Ob das auch zu den Dingen gehörte, die er begreifen mußte? Er hoffte es, denn dann war er immerhin schon einmal einen Schritt weiter in diesem albernen Spiel, das sein inzwischen wohl mehr als verdrehter Geist mit ihm spielte. Was wohl der Ausgang des Spiels war? Endgültiger Wahnsinn? Verlockend klang das ja schon.  
  
Zähneklappernd stand er auf, wickelte die Decke um seinen Körper und schlich zurück in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Der Kamin hatte vorhin noch geglüht und dort waren auch Severus' Bücher. Vielleicht würde er so ein wenig Wärme und Ablenkung finden, denn er wußte, ohne Hilfe eines Trankes würde er in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zumachen.  
  
Als er das erste Bücherregal erreichte, hob er die brennende Kerze, die er mitgenommen hatte, ein wenig an, um die Buchtitel lesen zu können. Wie er befürchtet hatte, handelten die meisten Bücher von Zaubertränken. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wanderte zum nächsten Regal. Er wußte ja, wie sehr der Zaubertrankmeister seine Profession liebte, aber das war doch schon eine krankhafte Obsession oder nicht?  
  
Neben den Unmengen von Zaubertranktexten fand Harry eine ähnlich große Ansammlung von Büchern, die sich mit den dunklen Künsten und der Verteidigung davor beschäftigten. Doch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, interessierte ihn auch dieses Thema nicht mehr genug, um ihn auch nur eines der Bücher näher betrachten zu lassen. Er hatte wohl einfach auf Lebzeit genug von dunkler Magie.  
  
Im letzten Regal schließlich, schon kurz bevor Harry die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte, noch etwas zu finden, hatte Severus einige Bücher, die Harry niemals in seiner Sammlung erwartet hatte. Bücher zum Thema Muggelkunde. Aber keine von den Büchern, die er bei Hermine gesehen hatte, als sie dieses Fach im dritten Schuljahr belegt hatte. Diese Bücher hier beschäftigten sich mit Aspekten der Muggel, die in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt wurden, die Harry aber schon immer fasziniert hatten. Mit ihrer eigenen Mythologie, ihren Legenden, ihrer frühen Geschichte, die selbst von vielen magischen Dingen gespickt gewesen war, auch wenn sie das heute fast schon verdrängt hatten.  
  
Vorsichtig zog er eines der dicken Bücher aus dem Regal und trug es hinüber zum Kamin. Die Glut spendete nur noch ein kärgliches Licht, aber Harry konnte ihre Wärme auf seiner Haut prickeln fühlen und das Licht seiner Kerze war hell genug, mehr brauchte er nicht.  


* * *

  
Severus war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatte. Zumindest hatte er Harry nicht im Nebenzimmer schreien gehört und er stand auch nicht vor ihm, wie er es irgendwie halb erwartet hatte, als er sich an diesem Abend allein in sein Bett gelegt hatte. Und trotzdem war er aufgewacht, obwohl er noch immer vollkommen übermüdet war.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er ja doch etwas gehört. Immerhin waren seine Tage als Spion noch nicht lange genug her, daß er schon wieder alles, was er sich in diesen Jahren antrainiert hatte, vollständig abgelegt hatte.  
  
Gähnend schwang er seine Beine über die Kante seines Bettes und griff nach dem Morgenmantel, der über dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett hing. Es konnte nicht schaden, mal nach Harry zu sehen, wo er ja jetzt schon mal wach war.  
  
Leise öffnete er die Tür zum angrenzenden Wohnzimmer und hielt augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung inne, als er Harry auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin liegen sah, in seine Decke eingewickelt und ein Buch aufgeschlagen vor ihm. Offensichtlich war Harry vollkommen vertieft in das, was er da las, denn er bemerkte nicht, wie Severus langsam zu ihm herüber kam und sich neben ihn auf den Teppich setzte.  
  
„Ist das nicht viel zu kalt, Harry?" erschrocken fuhr Harry herum und stieß dabei beinahe die brennende Kerze um, die dicht neben ihm gestanden hatte. Allein die Hand des Zaubertranklehrers, die im selben Moment hervorgeschnellt kam und die Kerze festhielt, verhinderte es. Severus kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als das heiße Wachs auf seine Finger schwappte, doch der Moment war flüchtig und im nächsten Augenblick war sein Gesicht wieder frei von jeder Emotion. Im Gegensatz zu Harrys, dessen Augen sich nach dem ersten Schreck verhärteten. Trotzig wandte der Jüngere den Blick wieder dem Buch zu.  
  
„Wärmer als dieses neue Zimmer", knurrte er und blätterte auf die nächste Seite um.  
  
„Darf ich daraus schließen, daß es dir nicht gefällt? Wie bedauerlich." Wieder durchbohrten Severus die zornigen, grünen Augen.  
  
„Vielleicht hätte es mir besser gefallen, wenn man mir einen Ton davon verraten hätte. Es ist nicht angenehm, an einem Ort aufzuwachen, den man beim besten Willen nicht einordnen kann, weil man ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hat."  
  
„Verzeih, Harry. Das war wirklich sehr gedankenlos von mir." Harry zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen, wußte aber nicht, ob er darauf etwas erwidern sollte. Severus erschien ihm ungewöhnlich bereitwillig, seine Fehler zuzugeben. Mißtrauisch musterte er sein Gegenüber genauer, verkniff sich ein Lächeln beim Anblick der leicht zerzausten, schwarzen Haare und schließlich ein Lachen als er bei seinem grauen Nachthemd ankam.  
  
„Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie", bemerkte er amüsiert und wunderte sich im nächsten Augenblick, daß Severus seine Äußerung mit einem Lächeln quittierte statt der erwarteten, schneidenden Erwiderung.  
  
„Warum sollte man Dinge ändern, die ihren Zweck erfüllen? Du hast sicher auch deine ganz eigenen Gewohnheiten. Zum Beispiel schleichst du nachts umher, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst..."  
  
„Und ich laufe davon, sobald ich mich Problemen gegenüber sehe. Ist es das, worauf Sie hinaus wollen?" wieder wallte der Zorn in Harry hoch, obwohl er mit aller Macht versuchte, diese ewigen Stimmungsschwankungen zu unterdrücken und nicht immer sofort einen Angriff dahinter zu vermuten, wenn Severus versuchte, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen. Das war es doch, was sein Lehrer gerade tat oder nicht?  
  
Severus betrachtete Harry einen Moment sehr genau, bevor er den Blick von dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes abwandte und ihn auf das dicke Buch auf dem Teppich richtete.  
  
„Was liest du?" Ein wenig zittrig entließ Harry den Atem, von dem er bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, daß er ihn angehalten hatte und hob langsam das Buch ein wenig an, damit sein ehemaliger Lehrer den Einband sehen konnte.  
  
„Sie hatten gesagt, ich dürfe mir was zum Lesen aus Ihren Büchern aussuchen." Severus nickte bestätigend, um Harry seine Unsicherheit zu nehmen, die deutlich in seinen Worten mitschwang und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über die Wahl des Jungen. Er hatte unzählige Bücher, von denen er angenommen hatte, daß sie um ein Vielfaches interessanter für einen Jungen mit Harrys Veranlagung sein würden. Die Dunkle Magie war schließlich von seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts an immer seine besondere Fähigkeit gewesen, gerade so als habe das Schicksal diesem Jungen ein Schnippchen schlagen wollen, indem seine Begabung einem Ruf gerecht wurde, den er laut eigener Aussage nie hatte haben wollen.  
  
„Haben Sie all diese Bücher gelesen?" fragte Harry ein wenig ehrfürchtig und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung in Richtung der überquellenden Bücherregale.  
  
„Dazu sind Bücher doch bestimmt", erwiderte Severus scheinbar emotionsfrei, doch Harry hätte schwören können, daß er in den tiefschwarzen Augen des Mannes einen Moment lang ein amüsiertes Glitzern gesehen hatte. Nur für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, aber es war da gewesen, ganz sicher.  
  
„Kennen Sie die Legende von Ikarus?" Severus nickte.  
  
„Sie ist faszinierend."  
  
„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger faszinierend als alle anderen Legenden der alten Mythologien. Wie kommt es, daß du sie so herausragend findest?" Harry lächelte. Es war ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln, das Severus noch immer als furchtbar störend und deplaziert in Harrys Gesicht empfand, obwohl der Junge ihm genau dieses Lächeln in den letzten Tagen und auch am Tag seines Verschwindens schon so oft gezeigt hatte, daß es eigentlich seinen festen Platz im Mienenspiel des jungen Zauberers verdient hatte.  
  
„Sie werden mich vermutlich wieder für albern halten, aber ich finde, es spiegelt mich wider. Und Sie. Es spiegelt das wider, was damals passiert ist." Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich ausnahmslos auf Harry gerichtet und jede Müdigkeit vergessen.  
  
„Was damals passiert ist?" Harry nickte.  
  
„Die Legende besagt, daß Ikarus und sein Vater Dädalus mit ihren selbstgebauten Flügeln die Insel Kreta verlassen wollten, auf der sie gefangen gehalten wurden. Dädalus hatte Ikarus davor gewarnt, zu hoch zu fliegen, denn die Flügel konnten der Hitze der Sonne nicht stand halten, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam. Doch Ikarus hörte nicht. Er flog einfach drauf los, dachte vielleicht sogar, er wäre schlauer als sein Vater.  
  
Und er kam zu nah an die Sonne. Seine Flügel – aus Wachs und Federn gebaut – schmolzen dahin und er stürzte ab." Einen Moment blickte Harry auf die Seiten des Buches, als könnte dieses ihm sagen, wie er seine Worte nun wählen sollte.  
  
„Ich bin auch zu nah an die Sonne gekommen. Ich dachte, weil ich es geschafft habe, über Voldemort zu triumphieren, würde ich es jetzt auch allein schaffen. Ich wollte es schaffen, ohne Hilfe, ohne Magie, ohne alles, was mir jemals Zwänge auferlegt hatte. Und dann, wenn ich es geschafft hatte, wollte ich zurück kehren, wollte allen zeigen, daß ich sie nicht brauchte. Daß ich frei war, keinen Ruhm, brauchte, um jemand zu sein.  
  
Ich hab mir meine Flügel unterwegs ebenfalls verbrannt und ich bin gestürzt, genau wie Ikarus. Und ich wette, wenn ich Dädalus gefragt hätte, hätte er es mir vorher sagen können." Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um sich einen Moment Zeit zu verschaffen, bevor er Harry wieder ansehen mußte. Doch im Grund brachte ihm diese Tat außer zwei mickrigen Sekunden nichts ein. Was sollte er sagen? Er konnte Harry nicht widersprechen, denn im Grund war das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, sehr präzise getroffen.  
  
„Ich hätte dich zumindest nicht einfach gehen lassen, das ist richtig. – Aber ich würde nicht sagen, daß dein Wunsch grundsätzlich falsch war, Harry. Es war eine gute und mutige Entscheidung, die du getroffen hast. Ich hätte dich in diesem Vorhaben mit Sicherheit unterstützt. Nur nicht in dem Weg, den du gewählt hast, um dieses Vorhaben durchzuführen.  
  
Um so mehr verstehe ich nach wie vor nicht, warum du nicht wie versprochen zurück gekommen bist." Severus sah, wie Harry kurz zusammen zuckte.  
  
„Wie sollte ich zurück kommen? Ich war tot, nicht wahr?" Severus öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht heraus.  
  
„Ich war tot und es war gut so. Es hat mir meine Entscheidung leichter gemacht." Severus schüttelte den Kopf und einige wirre Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Stirn. Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sie wieder nach hinten zu streichen.  
  
„Woher weißt du das? Woher willst du wissen, daß es nicht doch eine ganze Menge Menschen gegeben hat, die nicht daran geglaubt hat, daß du bei diesem Kampf sterben würdest?"  
  
„Weil ich den Grabstein gesehen habe. Auch in dieser Welt stellt man nur für Tote einen Grabstein auf oder?" Severus' Augen weiteten sich unmerklich ein wenig, doch Harry entging die winzige Reaktion nicht.  
  
„Der Grabstein?! Das heißt, du bist hier gewesen? Wann? – Verdammt, wie kann man nur so..."  
  
„Dumm sein?" Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht jagte Severus Schauer über den Rücken. Dieses Gespräch wurde ihm von Minute zu Minute unheimlicher. Das war ein merkwürdiger Harry. Ein Harry, den die Jahre gezeichnet hatten. Ein neuer Harry, hinter dem sich der Junge von damals noch immer mehr oder weniger gut versteckte, der aber ein untrennbarer Teil von dem Jungen geworden war.  
  
„Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, daß du wirklich tot bist. Und ich war sicher nicht der einzige. Es gab keinen Beweis dafür, daß du tot bist. Und es gab keinen Beweis, daß du lebst. Jeder hat sich die Möglichkeit ausgesucht, mit der er am besten zurecht kam."  
  
„Genau wie ich." Severus kniff bei Harrys Worten die Augen ein wenig zusammen und Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen, daß der Professor einen Moment brauchte, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, eine spitze Bemerkung fallen zu lassen. In gewisser Weise bedauerte Harry, daß der andere sich so perfekt unter Kontrolle hatte, denn so langsam kam diese Taubheit wieder zurück, die bisher nur Severus jemals hatte durchbrechen können. Man mochte von Drogen denken, was man wollte, aber sie brachten solche Gefühle zum Schweigen, brachten eine andere Taubheit als diese. Eine mit der man leben konnte.  
  
„Hast du deine Sachen alle gefunden? Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen." Vollkommen unvermittelt riß Severus' Stimme Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität und im ersten Moment war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob Severus nicht vielleicht vorher schon was gesagt hatte. Diese plötzlichen Themenwechsel, das war nicht seine Art. Severus ließ doch niemals locker, wenn er sich im Recht glaubte. Und er konnte sich Harry gegenüber doch nur im Recht fühlen. Sogar Harry selbst kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, daß er Recht hatte.  
  
Und trotzdem, es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er einfach so einen Gesprächsfaden, der für Harry offensichtlich in den Bereich des Unangenehmen ging, einfach fallen ließ, um die Unterhaltung an einer völlig anderen Stelle einfach wieder anzuknüpfen, gerade so als hätten sie niemals über unangenehme Punkte gesprochen.  
  
„Ich habe noch nicht nachgesehen. Aber Sie werden schon alles mitgebracht haben. – Ich habe den Brief gefunden. Vielen Dank, daß Sie ihn mitgebracht haben." Severus nickte und starrte scheinbar abwesend in die mickrige Glut, die noch immer im Kamin glomm. Nach einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Morgenmantels und mit einem knappen Schwenker loderten die Flammen wieder auf.  
  
„Keine Ursache. – Ich war ehrlich gesagt ein wenig überrascht. Ich hatte nicht mit einem Mitbewohner gerechnet." Harry lächelte und umschlang seine Knie mit seinen Armen. Wieder eine Haltung, in der er noch kleiner und zerbrechlicher wirkte, als er ohnehin schon war.  
  
„Hat er sich so genannt? Adrian untertreibt gerne. Er ist so viel mehr als nur ein Mitbewohner." Severus spürte, wie sich ihm bei diesen Worten augenblicklich die Kehle unangenehm zuschnürte und ein Stich ihm ins Herz fuhr. So viel mehr? Wie viel mehr? Waren die Gefühle, die er bei dem älteren Jungen sofort gesehen hatte, doch nicht so einseitiger Natur gewesen? Würde Harry zu ihm zurückkehren wollen? Genau genommen war das ja auch nur logisch, egal was Adrian gesagt hatte. Wenn die Wahl zwischen ihm und diesem jungen Mann bestand, wer konnte es Harry da übel nehmen, daß er lieber früher als später zu Adrian zurückkehrte?  
  
„Er war mein Retter. Er hat mich aufgefangen und ich war wirklich kurz davor, meinen Sturzflug mit einem tödlichen Aufschlag zu beenden. – Er war der einzige Freund, den ich in dieser merkwürdigen Welt hatte, von der ich dachte, daß sie die bessere Wahl sein würde."  
  
„Nun, ich bin sicher, daß wir schon bald so weit sind, daß du zu ihm zurückgehen kannst, Harry. Alles was es dazu braucht, ist ein wenig Disziplin und ich denke inzwischen wirklich, daß du das schaffen wirst. Immerhin, du hast ein Ziel vor Augen, das sollte alles einfacher machen und sobald es geschafft..."  
  
„Stop!" unterbrach Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, der während seiner Rede immer schneller und schneller gesprochen hatte und sich zum ersten Mal ganz offensichtlich nicht wohl mit dem fühlte, was er sagte.  
  
„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, daß ich das möchte? Ich dachte, Sie hätten mich hierher gebracht, damit ich nie wieder in dieses Leben zurückkehren muß."  
  
„Aber ich habe dich nicht hierher gebracht, um dich von den Leuten fern zu halten, die du offensichtlich – sehr gern hast", entgegnete Severus düster und vermied es, Harry in die Augen zu sehen, der ihn unverwandt anstarrte.  
  
„Ich kann aber nicht zurückgehen Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich es nicht. Adrian kann mich nicht auf Dauer auffangen. Ich würde wieder beginnen, in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Genau genommen war ich schon längst wieder im freien Fall. Ich kann ihm das nicht aufhalsen. Er ... Professor, ich bin nicht so blind, wie Sie vielleicht glauben. Ich weiß doch ganz genau, daß ich ihn mit mir zusammen zerstöre. Wie könnte ich das tun?  
  
Ich weiß, daß er alles versuchen würde, daß er alles tun würde und trotzdem wäre alles vollkommen umsonst. Er würde nur ebenfalls daran zerbrechen." Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als er den Kopf ein wenig hängen ließ und sich nervös durch die langen, leicht verknoteten Haare fuhr.  
  
„Ich habe doch sogar schon einen Teil von ihm kaputt gemacht." Eine einzelne Träne rollte über Harrys Wange, doch er versuchte sie zu verbergen und Severus tat so, als habe er sie nicht gesehen.  
  
„Wirst du ihm antworten?" fragte Severus nach einer Weile des Schweigens in die Stille des Raumes hinein, die sonst nur vom Knacken und Knistern des brennenden Holzes durchbrochen worden war.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Harry müde und ließ den Kopf zurück auf seine angezogenen Knie sinken. „Vielleicht wäre es nicht... ich meine... Ach verdammt, ich will ihm doch nicht weh tun und vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich ihn einfach in Ruhe lasse."  
  
„Ist das dein Allheilrezept? Einfach nicht mehr melden? Sang- und klanglos verschwinden und alles was war sich selbst überlassen?" Der gereizte Ton in Severus' Stimme fuhr Harry durch Mark und Bein. Das war scheinbar wirklich ein blank liegender Nerv und ganz zielsicher traf er ihn immer wieder. Aber was war so falsch daran? Warum war es verkehrt, wenn er seinem Freund so viel Leiden wie möglich ersparen wollte, indem er sich nicht mehr meldete?  
  
„Es würde ihn verletzen, wenn er so gar nichts mehr von dir hören würde, Harry. Er würde sich die ganze Zeit über fragen, was er getan hat, daß du ihn auf einmal so haßt. Wenn du ihn ohne ein Wort jetzt einfach sich selbst überläßt, dann wird er das nie verstehen. Solltest du Adrian wirklich nie wieder sehen wollen, dann sag ihm auch warum.  
  
Sei nicht so grausam zu ihm."  
  
„Das ist es, was Sie von mir glauben, nicht wahr? Daß ich grausam war. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sogar sagen, daß das genau das ist, was Sie seit einigen Tagen empfinden, sich immer wieder fragen." Severus funkelte Harry giftig an.  
  
„Dummes Kind!" fauchte er und das heftige Zusammenzucken Harrys bereitete ihm einen kurzen Moment eine nahezu euphorische Befriedigung. „Wenn man dich hört, könnte man meinen, der Tellerrand, der deine Welt umgibt, ist so hoch, daß es absolut unmöglich ist, einen Blick darüber hinaus zu werfen. Und alles, was in diesen Teller paßt bist du selbst und je nachdem wie es gerade paßt auch noch ein zweiter Hauptdarsteller.  
  
Ich muß mich nicht fragen, warum du mich haßt, das weiß ich sehr genau. Aber ich frage mich trotzdem jetzt schon seit mehreren Tagen, was all die anderen dir getan haben. Oh ja, ich weiß, du hattest mir deine Abrechnung mit allen Freunden vor vier Jahren wunderbar präsentiert und ich erinnere mich noch an jedes deiner Worte, aber trotzdem frage ich mich, wie sollen deine Freunde es verstehen, wenn sie herausfinden, daß du noch am Leben bist?  
  
Sie werden sich erst freuen, fast vor Glück ausflippen und dann werden sie langsam begreifen, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, und sie werden nicht verstehen.  
  
Wie willst du dein Verhalten dann erklären, Harry? Was tust du, wenn Ron und Hermine dich fragend ansehen? Was machst du, wenn dein räudiger Patenonkel mit seinem Schoßwolf hier auftaucht? Sie werden kommen, Harry. Es sei denn, du willst dich auch hier für den Rest deines Lebens verstecken. Willst du das?  
  
Du hast schon genug Leute, denen du einiges erklären mußt, du solltest dir wirklich gut überlegen, ob du Adrian noch mit auf diese Liste setzen willst." Severus hatte sich so in eine Art Rage geredet, daß er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, daß seine eigenen Fingernägel sich mit jedem Wort immer weiter in seine Handflächen gebohrt hatten, als er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Jetzt machten sich diese kleinen Wunden unangenehm bemerkbar.  
  
Genau so wie sein heftig schlagendes Herz, das noch ein wenig heftiger schlug, als er in Harrys weit aufgerissene, überraschte Augen blickte. Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit standen in das blasse Gesicht geschrieben. Offensichtlich überforderte das gerade Gesagte Harrys Fassungsvermögen und wenn Severus ehrlich sein sollte, selbst er wußte nicht, wie es zu diesem plötzlichen Redeschwall gekommen war.  
  
Die Müdigkeit, das mußte es sein. Müdigkeit hatte ihn schon immer leicht reizbar gemacht. Er rieb sich über die brennenden Augen und brauchte allein bei dem Gefühl keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, daß sie eine reizende, rötliche Unterlegung hatten, so entzündet brannten sie.  
  
„Wow..." brachte Harry endlich nach einer schier endlosen Ewigkeit hervor und riß seinen Blick von Severus los. Einen Moment lang kaute er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Es... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte doch niemandem so weh tun." Er lachte bitter auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
„Das weiß ich, Harry."  
  
„Sie haben recht, ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot. – Ich... ich werde Adrian schreiben. Bald. Aber nicht sofort. Ich wollte ihm eben zurück schreiben, aber es ging noch nicht. Lassen Sie mir ein bißchen Zeit." Harrys Stimme klang nur dumpf zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, doch Severus erkannte den Schmerz in jedem dieser Worte.  
  
„Und die anderen, Harry? Wann werden sie es erfahren? Du solltest auch sie nicht vergessen. Zumindest Hermine, Ron, Lupin und Black sollten bald davon erfahren, daß du noch lebst." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Noch nicht. Erst Adrian. Mit ihm wird es leichter sein. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich den anderen schon gegenüber treten kann." Severus legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. Überrascht blickte der junge Mann ihn an.  
  
„Das reicht mir fürs erste, Harry. Das reicht vollkommen."  


* * *

  
Der Vormittag und auch die wenigen Nachmittagsstunden, die er heute zu unterrichten gehabt hatte, hatten sich für Severus quälend in die Länge gezogen.  
  
Nach ihrem etwas heftigeren Zusammentreffen am frühen Morgen, war Harry dann – als es langsam Zeit für das Frühstück wurde – doch erschöpft wieder eingeschlafen. Doch Severus konnte sich diesen Luxus nicht erlauben. Für ihn war die Nacht in dem Moment vorbei gewesen, als er Harry vor dem Kamin gefunden hatte und jetzt mußte er wohl oder übel irgendwie durch den Tag kommen.  
  
Durch den Tag und auch durch das Gespräch mit Albus, das ihm nun kurz bevor stand. Obwohl er sich nicht wirklich fit für dieses Gespräch fühlte, blieb ihm doch nichts anderes übrig, als dem Ruf des Direktors zu folgen. Sein Konto an durchgegangenen Respektlosigkeiten dem alten Zauberer gegenüber war in den letzten Tagen sprunghaft gestiegen und Severus vermutete ganz stark, daß einzig der Überraschungsmoment bisher auf seiner Seite gewesen war und ihn vor Konsequenzen bewahrt hatte.  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen trat er auf die magische Treppe, nachdem der Wasserspeier den Weg darauf freigegeben hatte, und ließ sich hinauf zum Büro des Direktors tragen.  
  
„Komm herein, Severus", drang Albus' Stimme durch die Tür, just in dem Moment, in dem er hatte anklopfen wollen. Severus preßte kurz die Lippen aufeinander, schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor er schließlich die Tür öffnete und das runde, vollgestopfte Büro betrat.  
  
„Schön, daß du es einrichten konntest, Severus. Setz dich. Möchtest du einen Tee?" Severus setzte sich in einen Sessel, den Albus für ihn bereit gestellt hatte und beantwortete die Frage nach Tee mit einem knappen Nicken. Albus' Augen funkelten zufrieden, als er von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und zu Severus herüber kam, sich in den zweiten Sessel setzte.  
  
Ein Hauself erschien Augenblicke später und brachte den Tee.  
  
„Nun Severus," begann Albus ohne Umschweife, nachdem er Zucker und Milch in seinen Tee gegeben hatte und diesen nun bedächtig umrührte, „was konntest du in London in Erfahrung bringen?"  
  
Severus goß ein wenig Milch in seinen eigenen Tee, ignorierte den Zucker wie immer verächtlich und trank einen Schluck des heißen Gebräus, bevor er Albus' Frage Beachtung schenkte.  
  
„Es war ehrlich gesagt ein wenig überraschend. So wie es aussieht, hat Harry nicht die ganze Zeit über allein gelebt." Albus hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Die Wohnung, deren Adresse er mir gegeben hat, hat er mit einem Muggel geteilt. – Einem Muggel, der über vieles Bescheid weiß. Er wußte nicht nur, was Harry in Wahrheit war, er wußte auch, wer ich bin. Harry hat ihm offensichtlich einiges erzählt, wenn er – nicht ganz er selbst war." Albus nickte bedächtig.  
  
„Ja, ich habe schon davon gehört, daß die Betäubungsmittel der Muggel recht fatale Wirkungen in dieser Richtung haben sollen."  
  
„Ich glaube dennoch nicht, daß von diesem Jungen – von Adrian – Gefahr für uns ausgeht. Trotz allem, was er wußte, hat er Harry doch als vollkommen normalen Menschen angesehen. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, daß Harry für ihn besonders wichtig ist. Er würde also nie etwas tun, um Harry zu gefährden." Albus lächelte.  
  
„Und ich gehe davon aus, daß du ihm auch klar gemacht hast, was passiert, wenn er es doch tun würde." Severus warf Albus einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe in der besagten Wohnung tatsächlich Harrys gesamten Habseligkeiten gefunden. – Erstaunlich wenige Habseligkeiten, wenn mir dieses Urteil gestattet ist, kaum mehr als er damals hier in Hogwarts zurück gelassen hat und abgesehen von seinem Zauberstab alles Muggelkram." Albus verschränkte die Hände in seinem Schoß und nickte.  
  
„Nicht sehr überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, was Harry mit seinem Geld vermutlich getrieben hat, nicht wahr, Severus?"  
  
„Nicht sehr überraschend, richtig. – Um so aufschlußreicher war das Gespräch mit Adrian. Er war zwar nicht bereit, über alles zu sprechen, was ich gerne von ihm gewußt hätte, aber immerhin hat er ein wenig Licht in das Dunkel der letzten vier Jahre gebracht.  
  
So hat er Harry zum Beispiel bereits ein knappes Jahr nachdem er die Zauberwelt verlassen hat, gefunden und bei sich aufgenommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry bereits sehr weit unten. Noch keine Drogen, aber ein sehr stark autoaggressives Verhalten und ein extrem niedriges Selbstbewußtsein. – Wieder nicht überraschend, ich weiß.  
  
Harry hat sich offensichtlich um einen ganz gewöhnlichen Job in der Welt der Muggel bemüht, ist aber immer wieder gescheitert und über einfache Anstellungen in Fastfood Restaurants oder als Kellner nicht hinaus gekommen. Was sich Adrian zunächst nicht erklären konnte, schien ihm später, als er erfuhr, daß Harry auf eine Schule wie Hogwarts gegangen war, nicht mehr ganz so mysteriös. Harry konnte offensichtlich keine Schulausbildung nach Abschluß der Grundschule mehr nachweisen.  
  
Adrian hat ihn eine ganze Weile mit durchgezogen, wenn er ohne Anstellung war – offensichtlich auch ein Zustand, der sehr häufig der Fall war – doch obwohl das Harrys Überleben gesichert hat, hat es seine Frustration über den Verlauf seines Lebens nicht gerade gesenkt.  
  
Sein autoaggressives Verhalten wurde immer schlimmer, einige Male befand Harry sich wohl hart an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod. Die Narben auf seinem Körper sprechen ihre eigene Sprache und erzählen die ganze Geschichte in einem noch viel schlimmeren Licht, als ich das könnte, Albus." Severus erkannte, wie sich der Blick des alten Zauberers während seiner Erzählung ein wenig verhärtete. Die Kiefer aufeinander gepreßt hörte Albus Dumbledore stumm zu und nickte nur hin und wieder, während sich die Hände in seinem Schoß langsam immer mehr verkrampften.  
  
„Die Drogen kamen trotzdem erst vor etwa einem Jahr ins Spiel. Was der Auslöser dafür gewesen ist, weiß ich leider noch nicht. Darüber hat Adrian sich ausgeschwiegen.  
  
Ich bin mir allerdings trotz allem ziemlich sicher, daß es damals ein Schlüsselereignis gegeben haben muß. Nach fast drei Jahren, in denen Harry immer wieder verbissen weiter gemacht hat, plötzlich auf so etwas zurück zu greifen... das kann nicht ohne Grund geschehen sein. So schwach ist er nicht, so zermürbend dieses Leben auch gewesen sein mag."  
  
„Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie sehr sich dein Bild von unserem jungen Herrn Potter doch gewandelt hat, Severus." Severus hörte das Lächeln aus der Stimme de Direktors heraus, blickte jedoch nicht auf. Er konnte Albus jetzt nicht ins Gesicht sehen, ohne ihm die gesamte Tragweite seines Bildes von Harry Potter zu zeigen und das war etwas, wovon der alte Zauberer noch lange nichts wissen mußte. Wenn überhaupt.  
  
Er mußte dringend wieder mehr Vorsicht walten lassen, sonst würden seine Gefühle für Harry früher oder später enttarnt werden und das war nun wirklich nicht zu wünschen. Nicht wenn er aus den Augenwinkeln dieses infernalische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Direktors sehen konnte.  
  
„Gleichzeitig mit dem Einstieg in die Drogen hat Harry sein autoaggressives Verhalten fast vollständig abgelegt. Adrian sagte, er habe sich danach nur noch sehr selten selbst verletzt und in den letzten sieben oder acht Monaten schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr."  
  
„Werden ihm Schänden davon zurück bleiben?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.  
  
„Nun ja. Die Narben wurden nicht geheilt, sie werden also zum größten Teil bleiben. Es sei denn, Poppy kann da noch irgend etwas machen. So weit ich informiert bin, kommt es auch immer wieder zu einer langwierigen Verletzung der Nerven in den Bereichen, die immer wieder verletzt wurden. Inwieweit das bei Harry der Fall ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber diese Art der Schädigung heilt meist nach einer Weile wieder.  
  
Seelisch wird aber auf jeden Fall für immer ein Schaden zurück bleiben. Ich glaube auch nicht, daß das noch einmal zu beheben ist. Lindern kann man es vielleicht, aber nicht wieder beheben." Albus nickte, scheinbar tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Immer wieder strich seine Hand, die sich von ihrem Zwilling inzwischen gelöst hatte, durch den langen, weißen Bart des alten Zauberers und das Funkeln war für den Augenblick aus den blauen Augen verschwunden.  
  
Ein Zeichen von tiefer Besorgnis bei Albus Dumbledore.  
  
„Wie ist dein bisheriger Eindruck von ihm, Severus?" fragte er schließlich und blickte seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke an.  
  
„Seine Kooperationsbereitschaft hat sich in den letzten Tagen stetig gebessert. Von seinen anfänglichen Fluchtgedanken ist er inzwischen abgekommen und er geht auf Gespräche ein. Er öffnet sich langsam und ich würde sogar so weit gehen, zu sagen, daß ein Prozeß des Begreifens bei ihm eingesetzt hat.  
  
Es ging schneller, als ich dachte. Von daher rechne ich noch mit den einen oder anderen Komplikationen. Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei, Albus, aber Harry ist auf einem brauchbaren Weg." Wieder ein bedächtiges Nicken des Direktors, dem ein langer Moment des Schweigens folgte. Es kam selten vor, aber diesmal schaffte Severus es wirklich nicht, den Gedanken des älteren Zauberers zu folgen. Er wußte absolut nicht aus dem Gesicht des anderen zu lesen, was wohl in ihm vorging. Es machte ihn nervös.  
  
„Harrys Entzug befindet sich auch langsam im Endstadium. Es ging einfacher, als ich zunächst befürchtet hatte."  
  
„Das bedeutet?"  
  
„Das bedeutet, daß ich mir für Harry alles schlimmer und schmerzhafter vorgestellt hatte. Ich bin mit den Wirkungen von Muggeldrogen nur bedingt vertraut und mit den Entzugserscheinungen sogar noch weniger.  
  
Ich hatte erwartet, daß es alles noch härter werden würde, aber im Endeffekt lief alles doch mehr ab wie eine sehr schwere Grippe. Selbst seine Aggressionsbereitschaft war nicht so hoch, wie ich erst gedacht hatte.  
  
Mittlerweile bereiten ihm eigentlich nur noch sein Kreislauf, die Übelkeit und seine allgemeine Schwäche Probleme. Die Krämpfe und die Schweißausbrüche haben bereits gestern aufgehört und er schläft heute zum ersten Mal ohne Hilfsmittel."  
  
„Immerhin das ist mal eine gute Nachricht", bemerkte Albus sichtlich erleichtert und griff nach seiner Tasse, in der der Tee inzwischen kalt geworden war. Trotzdem nahm er einen Schluck, verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse wieder weg.  
  
„Ich denke, das ist nicht die einzige gute Nachricht", sagte Severus schließlich nach einem kurzen Zögern und blickte zum ersten Mal auf, um den Augen des Direktors zu begegnen.  
  
„Ja?" ermunterte Albus ihn zum Weitersprechen.  
  
„Harry scheint ein Interesse an Büchern zu zeigen."  
  
„Das hat er früher schon."  
  
„Früher ist lange her. – Ich habe ihm angeboten, daß er meine Bücher nutzen darf, wenn er möchte und er hat es getan." Wieder hielt Severus inne.  
  
„Und jetzt kommt ein aber?" Severus nickte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob man es schon als Zeichen nehmen kann, aber er hat eines meiner nichtmagischen Bücher gewählt. Ein Muggelbuch über Mythologien des alten Griechenlands. – Keins aus meiner wirklich großen Sammlung von Büchern über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sondern eines der unscheinbarsten Bücher aus dem hintersten Regal.  
  
Ich denke, es ist eine gute Sache, daß er für so etwas jetzt schon wieder Interesse zeigt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß Harry noch immer nicht wieder Teil dieser Welt werden will. Er fühlt sich von den Zaubererwelt verlassen, vielleicht sogar verraten.  
  
Obwohl er in der Welt der Muggel vier Jahre erlebt hat, die keinesfalls auch nur einen Deut besser gewesen sein können als sein Leben als gezwungener Held, fällt seine Wahl noch immer zuerst auf die Welt der Muggel.  
  
Ich schätze, er will noch immer nicht wieder seinen Platz bei uns einnehmen." Albus zog ein wenig unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen und dachte kurz über Severus' Worte nach, bevor er schließlich ein wenig die Schultern hängen ließ, scheinbar die gesamte Anspannung aus seinem Körper entlassend.  
  
„Und trotzdem ist das eine gute Nachricht, Severus. Du solltest ihn auf jeden Fall vorsichtig ermutigen, weiter zu machen. Vielleicht ist das ja nur ein Einstieg und er kehrt früher oder später wieder zur Magie zurück. Es ist noch zu früh, da schon etwas Konkretes zu sagen."  
  
„Ich werde mein Bestes tun", versprach Severus, doch im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore war er sich schon seltsam sicher, daß Harry nicht zur Magie zurückkehren würde. Nicht mehr als absolut nötig und selbst dann noch nicht aus freien Stücken. Woher dieses Gefühl kam, warum es so stark und sicher war, das waren Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten hatte. Und dennoch hatte er keine wirklichen Zweifel.  


* * *

  
Nachdenklich verließ Severus das Büro des Direktors und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Es war bereits Zeit zum Abendessen und ganze Schülerhorden strömten an ihm vorbei, um in die Große Halle zu gelangen. Doch wie immer beachtete er sie nicht weiter und wie immer bemühte jeder einzelne von ihnen sich, bloß nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Eine jahrelange Routine, die Severus mehr denn je gelegen kam.  
  
Es war sein erstes wirklich offenes Gespräch mit Dumbledore gewesen, seit er Harry nach Hogwarts zurück gebracht hatte. Und obwohl er das Gespräch nicht unbedingt gerne geführt hatte, drängte sich ihm doch so langsam der Verdacht auf, daß es gut und wichtig gewesen war. Er schnaubte verächtlich, die Augen ein wenig angewidert zusammen gekniffen. Es widerstrebte ihm einfach, ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore in diese Kategorien einordnen zu müssen, aber er war Realist genug, um das nicht abzustreiten. Immerhin.  
  
Es wunderte ihn, daß Dumbledore so gar nicht darauf bestand, daß er Harry ins Gewissen redete, was sein Interesse an der Zauberei anging. Daß er so einfach akzeptierte, was Harry entschieden hatte und ihn sogar bat, das zu unterstützen. Er hatte etwas anderes erwartet. Hatte geglaubt, daß Dumbledore alles dafür tun würde, seinen Weltretter wieder zu bekommen.  
  
Doch er tat es scheinbar nicht und die Frage war jetzt, ob er Dumbledore all die Jahre einfach nur verkannt hatte oder ob nach Voldemorts Vernichtung endlich ein wenig Vernunft in den alten Zauberer gefahren war und er Harry nun nicht mehr um jeden Preis auf den Sockel des Ruhmes heben wollten. Doch egal wie, für Harry konnte es nur gut sein.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen öffnete Severus die Tür zu seinem Quartier. Kaum hatte die Tür sich hinter ihm wieder geschlossen, streifte er die schwere, schwarze Wollrobe ab und legte sie sich über den Arm.  
  
Harry saß wieder im Wohnzimmer, diesmal allerdings auf der Couch, fest in seine Decke eingekuschelt und immer noch das dicke Buch in der Hand, das er sich in der Nacht aus dem Regal ausgesucht hatte. Ein geisterhaft kleines Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen, verschwand aber im nächsten Augenblick wieder, um dem üblichen, düsteren Gesichtsausdruck Platz zu machen.  
  
„Guten Abend, Harry", begrüßte er den jungen Zauberer. Harry zuckte nicht zusammen, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern las den Satz noch zu Ende und sah ihn dann mit einem Lächeln an.  
  
„Hallo Professor. Schon so spät?" Überrascht und auch ein wenig amüsiert hob Severus die rechte Augenbraue, während er den getragenen Umhang über die Rückenlehne seines Lieblingssessels hängte.  
  
„So spannend, deine Muggellegenden?" Harrys Augen leuchteten einen Moment fröhlich, ein Augenblick, der Severus den Atem anhalten und sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Genau so, genau dieser Blick. Das war es.  
  
„Als wüßten Sie es nicht selbst", entgegnete Harry mit einem Lachen in der Stimme, das Severus trocken schlucken ließ. Was war passiert? Hatte er sein gewohntes Zeitgefüge verlassen und eine andere Dimension betreten, in der ein Harry auf seine Rückkehr wartete, wie er ihn sich schon seit mehreren Jahren erträumt hatte? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich der selbe Junge sein, den er vor wenigen Tagen erst aus dem Dreck gezogen hatte.  
  
„Dir geht es heute scheinbar viel besser", bemerkte er daher betont beiläufig, als er sich in den besagten Lieblingssessel setzte und wartete innerlich zum Zerreißen gespannt auf die Antwort. Zu den leuchtenden Augen des jungen Mannes gesellte sich jetzt auch noch ein kleines Lächeln.  
  
„Schauen Sie mal", sagte er einfach nur und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Severus beobachtete diese Hand einige Augenblicke und auch sein Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf.  
  
„Wenn ich mich sehr konzentriere, kann ich das Zittern sogar für einen Moment ganz unterdrücken. Ich gewinne die Kontrolle zurück."  
  
„Das ist großartig. Und es ging so viel schneller, als ich mir erhofft hatte." Harry lächelte bei der Ehrlichkeit, die in der Stimme des stets so düsteren Zaubertrankmeisters mitschwang.  
  
„Das ist Ihr Verdienst." Harry zögerte einen Moment und blickte gedankenverloren auf das aufgeschlagene Buch auf seinen Beinen. „Danke. – Ich weiß, ich mache nicht immer den dankbarsten Eindruck, aber ich bin es. Manchmal bin ich mir selbst nicht sicher, aber im Prinzip bin ich es."  
  
„Ich weiß, Harry."  
  
„Dachte ich mir", antwortete Harry sehr leise. Mit einem winzigen Seufzen klappte er das Buch zu und legte es auf den Tisch, der zwischen Couch und Sessel stand. Dann zog er die Decke bis über seine Schultern und unter der Decke die Knie an seinen Oberkörper.  
  
„Ist dir immer noch kalt, Harry?" fragte Severus und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Ich kann das Feuer ein wenig schüren, wenn du..."  
  
„Nein! Nein, ist schon gut", wiegelte Harry schnell ab und blickte unter sich. „Das Feuer hilft nicht. Dobby war heute schon ein paarmal da und hat dafür gesorgt, daß es stark brennt. Es ist... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Die Wärme ist da und ich fühle sie auch, aber sie erreicht mich irgendwie nicht.  
  
Es macht keinen Unterschied für mich, ob das Feuer brennt oder aus ist."  
  
„Das ist dein Kreislauf, Harry. Er wird noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er sich wieder einpendelt", erklärte Severus und versuchte, Harry damit zu beruhigen. Dieser lächelte ein beinahe sarkastisches Halblächeln.  
  
„Nie um eine rationale Erklärung verlegen, was? – Ich glaube, so einfach ist das nicht. Diese Kälte kommt von innen. Seit ich wieder bei klarem Verstand bin, ist mir so kalt." Harry zögerte einen Moment, in dem Severus angespannt darauf wartete, was als nächstes kommen würde.  
  
„Denn immer... wenn ich bei klarem Verstand bin fühle ich mich..." Harry brach ab, blickte in Richtung Feuer, weg von Severus.  
  
„Wenn du bei klarem Verstand bist, fühlst du dich wie, Harry?" hakte Severus nach. Er sah, wie Harry unter der Decke die Schultern ein wenig hob.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. So dreckig, so wertlos, nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen.  
  
Das Gefühl verschwand immer nur, wenn ich mir selbst den Verstand genommen habe oder... oder wenn ich es zugelassen habe, daß Adrian sieht, wie schlecht es mir geht. – Er wußte irgendwie immer, wann er was zu tun hatte." Und wieder Adrian. Severus wußte nicht, was er fühlen oder denken sollte, sein Herz allerdings war sich da scheinbar nicht ganz so unsicher, denn es zog sich wieder einmal unangenehm zusammen. Dummes kleines Organ.  
  
„Du bist nichts davon, Harry. Bitte glaube nicht, was andere dich glauben machen wollen. Du bist sogar sehr viel wert." Harry lächelte und diesmal war es wieder bitter, klein und kalt.  
  
„Können Sie mir das beweisen, Professor? Können Sie mir irgendwie beweisen, daß Sie mir das nicht einfach nur alles erzählen, damit ich mich besser fühle?" Für einen Moment setzte Severus' Herzschlag aus. Ob Harry überhaupt wußte, daß er ihn immer wieder an seine Grenzen trieb? Stets mehr von ihm erwartete, als seine Barrieren zuließen und er sie trotzdem jedes Mal wieder überschritt.  
  
Wie war dabei noch immer völlig ungeklärt, aber er tat es.  
  
Und auch diesmal ignorierte er die schrillen Alarmglocken in seinem Hinterkopf, als er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und zu Harry auf die Couch wechselte. Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß und blickten ihn verwundert an, bevor die Verwunderung schließlich dem Schock wich, als Severus vorsichtig die Hand um seine Schultern legte und seinen Oberkörper herunter zog, bis sein Kopf schließlich auf dem Oberschenkel des Älteren zum Liegen kam.  
  
Harry stockt der Atem und sein Herz schlug in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo, als er fühlte, wie Severus ihn in eine liegende Position zog und als sein Kopf in Kontakt mit dem warmen Oberschenkel seines ehemaligen Lehrers kam, war Harry sich eigentlich sicher, daß er das alles nur träumte.  
  
Doch die Wärme fühlte sich echt an und auch die Hand, die nun langsam durch sein Haar strich, wirkte viel zu real. Langsam und immer noch über alle Maßen verwirrt, drehte Harry sich ein wenig, so daß er Severus ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Das Gesicht des Älteren war noch immer unverändert ausdruckslos wie schon die ganze Zeit, aber in seiner Stimme glaubte Harry ein wenig mehr Wärme als sonst heraushören zu könnten.  
  
„Sag mir, wenn ich das lassen soll", war das einzige, was er als Erklärung sagte und trotzdem verstand Harry alles, was unterschwellig in diesen Worten lag. Verstand, wie Severus sich dafür entschuldigte, nichts anderes als Beweis vorbringen zu können. Verstand, daß er ihm verzweifelt klar machen wollte, daß er nicht nur einfach redete, sondern meinte, was er sagte. Verstand, daß er ihm diese Verzweiflung nicht zeigen wollte oder konnte.  
  
Oh ja, Harry verstand. Das Begreifen hatte scheinbar begonnen. Er lächelte und schloß die Augen. Ein kleiner Schritt von vielen großen nur, aber auch die kleinen brachten ihn voran, ganz sicher.  


* * *

  
_„Was meinst du, ist Albus Dumbledore unser König Minos?"  
  
„Bitte was? Jetzt bist du vollkommen abgedreht oder?"  
  
„Ich weiß genau, daß du schon seit Tagen darüber nachdenkst. Also was meinst du? Denkst du, er ist es? Und denkst du, Hogwarts ist der Turm auf Kreta, aus dem es kein Entkommen gibt? – Ehrlich gesagt, ich mache mir Gedanken darüber, seit du ihm zum ersten Mal von der Ähnlichkeit zwischen der Legende und euch erzählt hast."  
  
„Du hast echt nicht alle Tassen im Schrank."  
  
„Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück."  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, daß Dumbledore Minos ist? Warum nicht Voldemort?"  
  
„Weil ich denke, daß Voldemort der Minotaurus ist. – Und weil ihr noch immer nicht frei seid, obwohl Voldemort schon seit Jahren fort ist."  
  
„Das leuchtet ein. – Ich habe mir noch keine wirklichen Gedanken darum gemacht, wer mein Minos ist, aber ich glaube, ich kann dir zustimmen."  
  
„Wir sind uns also mal einig?"  
  
„Scheint fast so."  
  
„Ein schönes Gefühl. Es ist schon so lange her, daß ich es das letzte Mal fühlen könnte."  
  
„Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern."  
  
„Ja, weil es zu meiner Hälfte gehört, nicht zu deiner. Aber wir nähern uns, du wirst bald wieder wissen, wie das ist. – Und in der Zwischenzeit könntest du heraus finden, ob Dumbledore wirklich Minos ist. Und sollte er es sein, dann finde einen Weg, von der Insel zu fliehen, aber diesmal, ohne ins Meer zu stürzen und zu ertrinken."  
  
„Du hast keine einzige Tasse mehr im Schrank oder?"  
  
„Die gehören zu deiner Hälfte."  
_

* * *

  
Die Wärme des Feuers prickelte angenehm auf seiner Haut, als Harry aus seinem leichten Schlummer erwachte. Müde und ein wenig orientierungslos rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
  
„Du solltest wirklich langsam mit dem Gedanken spielen, nachts zu schlafen, Harry", bemerkte Severus trocken und versenkte seine Nase wieder in dem Buch von dem er kurz aufgeblickt hatte, als der junge Mann, dessen Kopf mal wieder auf seinen Beinen lag, sich nach fast einer Stunde reglosen Schlafes gerührt hatte.  
  
Harry lächelte und kuschelte sich so unauffällig wie möglich ein wenig mehr in die Wärme seines Retters. Obwohl es jetzt schon fast zwei Wochen her war, daß Severus diese Nähe zum ersten Mal erlaubt, sogar eingeleitet hatte, war es für Harry noch immer vollkommen unglaublich, daß es wirklich geschehen war. Genau so unglaublich, wie dieses Gefühl der absoluten Geborgenheit, die er durch diese Geste Severus' jeden Tag von neuem empfand. Geborgenheit und von Tag zu Tag immer mehr Dankbarkeit.  
  
„Sie wissen doch, ich würde nichts lieber als das tun." Und ob Severus das wußte. Und auch wenn die von Harry so leichtfertig dahergesagten Worte es wohl überspielen sollten, wußte Severus auch, wie unmöglich eine einfache durchgeschlafene Nacht für Harry noch immer war, wenn kein Trank zur Hilfe genommen wurde.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, daß ich dir nicht öfter einen traumlosen Schlaf schenken kann." Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Das macht nichts. Nicht immer sind es schlechte Träume." Ein wenig überrascht hob Severus eine Augenbraue. Wenn das nicht immer schlechte Träume waren, fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum er den Jungen dann so oft mitten in der Nacht schreien hörte und warum er meist nach einem dieser Träume sein Bett für den Rest der Nacht verließ.  
  
„Manchmal enthüllen Träume einem auch sehr interessante Aspekte, die man bis dahin gar nicht so genau gesehen hat.  
  
Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, was ich Ihnen neulich über die Legende von Ikarus und Dädalus gesagt habe?" Severus nickte. Wie immer wirkte er äußerlich ruhig, aber in seinem Inneren wartete er dafür um so angespannter darauf, was Harry ihm dieses Mal wieder offenbaren würde. Die letzten zwei Wochen hatten eines für Severus auf alle Fälle schon sehr deutlich gemacht. Harry ließ nichts unhinterfragt. Was er las, wollte er verstehen, was er nicht verstand, wurde hinterfragt. Und wenn er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, erzählte er Severus davon, um seine Meinung zu hören.  
  
Severus war fasziniert von dieser Entdeckung gewesen, wenngleich die Themen, die Harry sich für diese abendlichen Diskussionen aussuchte, auch nach zwei Wochen noch immer nur um nichtmagische Aspekte im eigentlichen Sinne drehten.  
  
„Ich habe bisher immer nur einen kleinen Teil davon betrachtet, die eigentliche Flucht und mehr nicht, aber in meinem Traum hatte ich plötzlich eine Idee. Denn es geht doch alles noch viel weiter. – Oder ich spinne einfach nur, das kann ich allerdings nicht beurteilen." Die flapsige Bemerkung des Jungen entlockte Severus ein Lächeln.  
  
„Dädalus war ein Baumeister aus Athen, ein Meister seines Fachs. König Minos war es, der den Baumeister zusammen mit seinem Sohn auf die Insel Kreta beorderte, wo der Meister ein Labyrinth errichten sollte, um eines der schrecklichsten Ungeheuer gefangen zu halten, das zu jener Zeit bekannt war."  
  
„Der Minotaurus" sagte Severus leise und Harry quittierte die kleine Unterbrechung mit einem Nicken. Er wußte, die Aufmerksamkeit seines ehemaligen Lehrers gehörte ganz ihm.  
  
„Dädalus errichtete das gewünschte Labyrinth und der Minotaurus blieb darin gefangen. Doch obwohl er seinen Auftrag zur vollsten Zufriedenheit des Königs erfüllt hatte, ließ dieser ihn nicht gehen, sondern sperrte den Baumeister und dessen Sohn Ikarus in einen Turm auf der besagten Insel.  
  
Auf normalem Wege war es den beiden nicht möglich aus diesem Turm, geschweige denn von der Insel zu fliehen, denn Minos hatte die vollständige Kontrolle über die Land- und Seewege. So erdachte Dädalus sich seinen absolut wahnwitzigen Plan zu fliegen.  
  
Dädalus begann damit, für Ikarus und sich selbst je ein Paar Flügel zu bauen. Er verwendete dazu Federn und Wachs, um diese Feder zusammen zu halten. Er gab sich die größte Mühe, diese Flügel möglichst getreu nach dem natürlichen Vorbild zu bauen.  
  
Sehr bemerkenswert finde ich übrigens, daß an dieser Stelle in der Geschichte gesagt wird, daß Ikarus seinen Vater bei seiner Arbeit behinderte, weil er ihm nicht nur gerne zusah, wenn er an den Flügeln arbeitete, sondern auch seine Finger nicht aus dem Gefäß mit dem Wachs lassen konnte.  
  
Wie auch immer, Dädalus schaffte es trotz allem, die Flügel fertig zu bauen und als der Tag gekommen war, an dem sie von der Insel fliehen wollten, kam Ikarus zu nah an die Sonne, das Wachs in seinen Flügeln schmolz und der Junge stürzte ins Meer, wo er ertrank. Stürzte, obwohl der Vater ihn stets vor zwei Dingen gewarnt hatte.  
  
Davor nicht zu niedrig zu fliegen, da sonst das Wasser des Meeres seine Flügeln beschweren und ihn nach unten ziehen würde. Und davor zu hoch zu fliegen, damit die Sonne die Flügel nicht verbrannte." Harry verstummte und starrte eine Weile nur in das Feuer, das wenige Meter entfernt von ihm im Kamin brannte. Doch obwohl er schwieg, setzte Severus nicht nach. Er kannte auch dieses Schweigen bereits. Er wußte, daß Harry dabei war, seine eigenen Gedanken noch einmal zu ordnen und daß er gleich weitersprechen würde.  
  
Harry schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Warum erzählte er Severus das überhaupt? Weil es ihm innerhalb von zwei winzigen, kurzen Wochen schon zur Angewohnheit geworden war? Ein recht dürftiger Grund. Aber er wollte ihn daran teilhaben lassen, auch wenn seine Vergleiche und Theorien in diesem Fall vielleicht sehr albern erscheinen mochten oder kindisch oder wie auch immer man sie bezeichnen wollte.  
  
„Und jetzt stellen wir uns die Geschichte einmal mit anderen Personen vor", fuhr er schließlich nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher fort. „Und einem anderen Schauplatz. Immer noch auf einer Insel, aber nicht mehr in der Ägäis.  
  
Britannien ist Kreta, Sie sind Dädalus, ich bin Ikarus, Hogwarts ist der Turm – Voldemort ist der Minotaurus und Albus Dumbledore König Minos." Die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters weiteten sich bei der Zuteilung der letzten beiden Personen ein wenig.  
  
„Obwohl Sie Voldemort in ein Labyrinth aus Lügen, Täuschung und Verrat verwickelt haben und nicht gerade selten wirklich in Gefahr waren, Ihr eigenes Leben im Auftrag des ‚Guten' zu verlieren, hatten Sie doch in all den Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal wirklich die Gelegenheit, das alles hinter sich zu lassen oder? Nicht einmal jetzt, wo der Minotaurus eigentlich gestürzt und das Labyrinth zusammen gebrochen ist.  
  
Was ist der Grund dafür?  
  
Oder ich. Ich kam als Kind hier her. Hatte weder mit Ihrem Labyrinth noch mit diesem wahnsinnigen Zauberer wirklich etwas zu tun. Aber auch ich landete im Turm, bekam Dinge von sagenhaften Mächten, Talenten und Prophezeiungen erzählt, die ich angeblich haben beziehungsweise in denen ich vorkommen sollte und war doch eigentlich von vorne herein zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
  
Ich kann bis heute nicht sagen, wie ich Voldemort als Baby besiegt habe und ich kann mich auch nicht wirklich daran erinnern, wie ich ihn vor vier Jahren vernichtet habe. Ich weiß nur, daß es geschehen ist und daß es mehr Glück als Verstand oder sagenhafte Kraft war.  
  
Und obwohl ich den Minotaurus am Ende besiegt habe, sitze auch ich wieder im Turm, komme einfach nicht hinaus, so sehr ich mich auch anstrenge.  
  
Was ist der Grund dafür?"  
  
„Harry..."  
  
„Ich weiß eigentlich nur eines ganz sicher. Ich weiß, daß Ihre ganzen Gemeinheiten, alles was ich als unfair empfand, als ich hier Schüler war, alles wofür ich Sie gehaßt habe, im Endeffekt nur dazu dienen sollte, mich davor zu warnen, zu hoch zu fliegen. Und ich weiß, daß sie mir an dem Abend damals Mut genug gemacht haben, dem Meeresspiegel nicht zu nahe zu kommen.  
  
Ich habe von Ihnen gelernt, daß das, was böse erscheint nicht zwangsläufig immer das Böse ist oder anders herum das Gute nicht immer gut. Ich weiß, daß Dumbledore nicht der böse König Minos ist, sondern es immer nur gut gemeint hat, aber... das was dabei heraus gekommen ist, seien Sie ehrlich, kann man das gut nennen?" Schweigen, einzig unterbrochen vom Knistern des Feuers im Kamin, senkte sich über die beiden Zauberer, die auf der großen, dunklen Couch ein so vertrautes Bild abgaben. Schweigen und für Severus das Gefühl, daß Harrys Rede sich wie ein dunkles Tuch, das ihm bis dahin einen Teil seiner Sicht und seiner Freiheit versperrt hatte, von seinen Augen gehoben hatte.  
  
Nicht daß es für ihn eine bahnbrechende Erkenntnis war, daß Dumbledore es stets gut meinte, aber nicht immer gut machte, doch die Art und Weise, wie Harry darauf gekommen war, diese Art, Dinge miteinander zu vergleichen, ins Detail zu betrachten... wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er Harry diese Fähigkeit trotz der vergangenen beiden Wochen nicht mehr wirklich zugetraut. Nicht nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren schief gegangen war, nur weil Harry nicht in der Lage war, klar zu sehen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, daß ich die Finger nicht aus dem Wachs lassen konnte." Harrys Stimme durchschnitt scharf die vollkommene Stille um sie herum und riß Severus ein wenig unsanft aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Wachs?" fragte er im ersten Moment verwirrt und blickte in die smaragdgrünen Augen, die nun nicht länger auf das Feuer gerichtet waren.  
  
„Ach ja, das Wachs. Er ist für mich das Symbol der Gefahr. Das Wachs und die Federn sind die beiden großen Gefahrenfaktoren in dieser Legende.  
  
Während Sie während meiner ganzen Schulzeit versucht haben, mich von allen Gefahren fern zu halten und mir trotzdem ein halbwegs normales Leben zu ermöglichen, habe ich alles getan, um Sie auszutricksen, immer wieder um Ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen herum zu kommen. Ich hab hin und wieder mit der Gefahr gespielt und sie nicht gerade selten heraus gefordert. Das war dumm. Und es ist mir ja letztendlich auch zum Verhängnis geworden." Sanft strich Severus mit seinen langen Fingern durch das fast schwarze Haar des Jüngeren und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sag so etwas nicht, Harry. Du bist noch nicht am Ende und vielleicht hörst du ja ab jetzt endlich auf mich. Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, werde ich dich schon vor weiteren Dummheiten bewahren." Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf Harrys Lippen und gerne hätte er Severus das volle Ausmaß seiner Dankbarkeit gezeigt, doch er wußte schlicht nicht, wie.  
  
„Sie könnten mein Manager werden, dann würde ich ab sofort nur noch das machen, was Sie mir sagen", erwiderte er und das Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter, als Severus augenblicklich eine Augenbraue gen Stirn zog.  
  
„Klingt verlockend, aber was gibt mir eine Garantie, daß du es auch wirklich tust? Ich hab mit dir ja bisher nicht unbedingt die Erfahrung gemacht, daß du tust, was man dir sagt."  
  
„Probieren Sie es aus", in den grünen Augen blitzte es herausfordernd auf.  
  
Einen Moment hielt Severus in seiner streichelnden Bewegung inne und für einen noch kürzeren Moment hielt er den Atem an. Er war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich probieren sollte, vermutlich war es dafür noch zu früh. Andererseits hatte Harry ihm hier eine offene Einladung präsentiert, einen Vorschlag zu machen, die Gelegenheit war daher günstig wie nie.  
  
„Mach deinen Schulabschluß", sagte er schließlich schnell, bevor die Stimme in seinem Kopf sich dagegen aussprach und im selben Augenblick, in dem die Worte gesagt waren, wußte er auch schon, daß er vermutlich auf die Stimme hätte hören sollen. Er fühlte, wie Harry sich verkrampfte, eine vollkommen starre Haltung einnahm und das Funkeln verschwand sofort aus den grünen Augen.  
  
„Den... den UTZ?" fragte Harry schüchtern, aber auch gleichzeitig abweisend kühl, eine Mischung, die selbst Severus so noch nicht kannte.  
  
„Ja, den UTZ. Du brauchst ein Ziel, auf das du hinarbeiten kannst. Warum also nicht den Abschluß?" Harry rappelte sich auf die Knie und zog gleichzeitig seine Decke wie eine Schutzmauer um seine Schultern. Trotzdem blickte er Severus unverwandt in die Augen.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Was willst du dann? Was möchtest du machen, sobald es dir wieder gut geht?" hakte Severus unbarmherzig nach. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde das Gefühl in seinem Inneren mulmiger, aber dennoch wußte er, daß er Harry jetzt nicht mehr vom Haken lassen konnte. Jetzt mußte er auf Antworten bestehen. Harry war noch lange nicht so weit, daß man sagen konnte, daß seine komplette Vergangenheit hinter ihm lag, es gab noch viel, was er aufarbeiten mußte, vieles mit dem er erst zu leben lernen mußte, aber dennoch sah Severus es an der Zeit, ihn wieder mit der Realität zu konfrontieren. Erst einmal nur in kleinen Dosen, aber er konnte ihn nicht länger so vollkommen schonen, das war unmöglich.  
  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich habe genau so viel Ahnung, wie vor vier Jahren. Ich wollte nichts mehr mit dieser ganzen Zauberei zu tun haben. Sie hat mir nichts als Unglück gebracht. Dieses Gefühl hat sich nach wie vor auch nicht geändert, aber ich schätze, die letzten vier Jahre haben mir gezeigt, daß ich nur in dieser Welt zurecht komme. – Noch.  
  
Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Im Moment gibt es für mich nur diese Räume, nur Sie, nur Hogwarts, ich hab noch nicht darüber hinaus gesehen. Ich ... ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich schon darüber hinaus sehen will."  
  
„Harry", die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters hatte jegliche Schärfe verloren, hatte nur noch dieses Warme, Samtige, das schon so viele Menschen fasziniert hatte. „Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du dir keine Ziele steckst und deshalb nicht voran kommst. Du mußt ja jetzt noch nicht entscheiden, was du dein ganzes restliches Leben machen willst. Mach kleine Schritte und fang mit dem naheliegendsten an. Mach den Schulabschluß."  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Harry."  
  
„Nein! Ich werde den UTZ nicht machen. Das ist Zeitverschwendung! Wozu etwas machen, was ich doch nicht nutzen will. Ich... wenn ich... – Wenn ich überhaupt irgendeinen Abschluß machen will, dann den an einer Muggelschule." Überrascht zog Severus die Augenbrauen zusammen. Da war er also wieder, der berühmte Abschluß, von dem auch Adrian gesagt hatte, daß er der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen war, daß Harry den Absprung aus der Magierwelt nicht geschafft hatte. Wollte Harry denn wirklich noch immer um jeden Preis seiner Welt den Rücken kehren? Warum war das so verdammt wichtig? Und warum fühlte es sich an, als würde es ihm weh tun, daß Harry es noch immer wollte?  
  
Weil er ein Teil dieser Welt war, die der junge Zauberer so kategorisch ablehnte. Und so ungern Severus Snape das auch zugab, er wollte nichts mehr, als Teil der Zukunftsplanung des Jungen sein. Was war er doch für ein törichter, alter Mann.  
  
„Harry, wenn du wirklich unbedingt als Teil der Muggelwelt leben willst, gibt es andere Möglichkeiten. Du bist nicht der erste, der das möchte. Wenn du erst einmal den UTZ bestanden hast, kannst du beim Ministerium den Antrag stellen, daß dir entsprechende Dokumente ausgestellt werden, mit denen du dann kein Problem mehr haben solltest, eine durchaus qualifizierte Schulbildung nachzuweisen." Harry kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen, bevor er erneut vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht das selbe. Trotzdem fehlt mir so gut wie alles, was ich wissen muß. Das ist etwas, was man auf dem herkömmlichen Weg lernen muß.  
  
Es wundert mich, daß gerade Sie dafür sind, es sich leicht zu machen, Professor." Severus lächelte und dieses Lächeln hatte fast schon einen gequälten Ausdruck, aber Harry konnte sich da durchaus auch täuschen.  
  
„Es wird Jahre dauern, Harry. Wenn du das wirklich machen willst, wird man dich sehr weit unten anfangen lassen. Du bist seit der Grundschule nicht mehr auf eine normale Schule gegangen, weißt du eigentlich, was das bedeutet?" Harry lachte leise und endlich erkannte Severus auch wieder ein wenig echtes Amüsement in seinen Augen.  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich bin trotz all dem Heldengeschwafel bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, schon vergessen? Mein Cousin Dudley ist auf eine ganz normale Schule gegangen. Ich weiß, daß ich das nicht in zwei oder drei Jahren nachholen kann." Verzweiflung machte sich in Severus breit. Er wußte nicht einmal, warum und woher dieses Gefühl kam, was es in ihm zu suchen hatte, aber es war da und ließ sich nicht abstreiten, als nun sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug und er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf dem Rücken ausbrach. Er zog seinen letzten Trumpf aus dem Ärmel, von dem er nicht einmal glaubte, daß es ein wahrer Trumpf war. Eigentlich war es nur eine vage Hoffnung, eine sehr vage Hoffnung.  
  
„Du müßtest Hogwarts verlassen. Das wäre ein Weg, auf dem ich dich nur sehr beschränkt begleiten könnte." Innerlich brach eine Schimpftirade über Severus herein, als seine innere Stimme ihm dafür gehörig den Kopf wusch, daß er wirklich glaubte, DAS könnte Harry davon abhalten, an seinem Plan fest zu halten, sich Stück für Stück von der Magie und damit von ihm zu entfernen.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Harry leise und ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen. „Aber verstehen Sie doch, das ist mir sehr wichtig. Es wird sicher hart werden, aber ich muß das einfach schaffen." Severus glaubte immer noch, daß er sich getäuscht hatte, aber hatte Harry gerade wirklich versteckt zugegeben, daß er nicht fort von ihm wollte?  
  
„Warum ist das so wichtig, Harry?" Harry hob leicht die Schultern an, sah Severus aber nicht in die Augen.  
  
„Glaubst du, es wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn du schon vor vier Jahren einen solchen Abschluß gehabt hättest? Oder wenigstens einen Bildungsnachweis, der über die vierte Klasse hinaus geht?" Harry drehte sein Gesicht weg.  
  
„Glaubst du", setzte Severus nun deutlich bitterer an „daß dir der Absprung dann wenigstens im zweiten Anlauf gelingen wird?" Severus sah, wie die Muskeln in Harrys Hals arbeiteten und er die Augen für einen Moment schloß. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Wieso provozierte er ausgerechnet heute, ausgerechnet jetzt solch einen Streit? Severus wußte nicht, ob er sich einen Trottel nennen sollte, oder ob sein Verhalten doch irgendwie einen Sinn hatte. Er hoffte inständig, daß es einen Sinn hatte, obgleich er im Augenblick noch das Gefühl nicht los wurde, daß er mehr zerstörte, als vorwärts brachte.  
  
„Hören Sie, Snape, ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir hören wollen, aber eines sollte von Anfang an klar sein. Ich habe nicht vor, wieder als Zauberer oder als Teil der Zaubererwelt zu leben. Und ich werde es Ihnen nicht versprechen.  
  
Ich kann so nicht leben, ich passe nicht in diese Welt, sie engt mich an, macht mich einfach krank. Das ändert aber doch nichts daran, daß ich Ihnen dankbar bin für alles. Warum sind Sie so dagegen? Warum wollen Sie mich nicht einfach unterstützen? Ich bräuchte Ihre Hilfe mehr als alles andere." Ein eiskaltes Gefühl breitete sich bei diesen Worten in Severus aus. Es begann in seiner Magengegend und erreichte innerhalb von Sekunden jeden Teil seines Körpers, brachte sein Herz für einen Moment zum Verstummen. Er preßte die Kiefer fest aufeinander und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er das Buch, das seit Beginn des Gespräches neben ihm auf der Couch gelegen hatte, zuklappte und auf den Tisch legte und aufstand.  
  
„Ich bin ein Teil dieser Welt, die dich einengt und dich krank macht, Harry. Das solltest du nicht vergessen." Alle Wärme und Sanftheit war aus der Stimme des älteren Mannes verschwunden und hatte nichts zurück gelassen, als schneidende Kälte, die Harry nun brutal entgegen schlug.  
  
„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Harry." Harry blickte Severus nach, als er in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand und auch lange nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, konnte Harry den Blick nicht abwenden.  
  
Das war ihre erste wirkliche Meinungsverschiedenheit gewesen, seit es Harry besser ging und er nicht mehr den ganzen Tag im Bett lag. Und es fühlte sich grauenhaft an. Er wußte, daß er Severus verletzt hatte, auch wenn er nicht wußte, warum es so war. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, daß er ihm gegenüber seine Gefühle ausgedrückt hatte.  
  
Aber scheinbar war diesmal etwas anders gewesen. Er zog die Decke noch ein wenig enger um seine Schultern. Er fror.  


* * *

  
Severus kam nicht zur Ruhe. Obwohl er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als einfach einschlafen und den Tag hinter sich lassen zu können, wurde ihm sein Wunsch wie immer nicht erfüllt. Statt dessen durfte er sich anhören, wie seine Gedanken eine Schimpftirade nach der anderen über ihm ausschütteten.  
  
Wie hatte er aber auch so etwas tun können? Warum jetzt? Es war viel zu früh, Harry jetzt schon mit diesen Dingen zu konfrontieren, es war doch ganz klar gewesen, daß er eine solche Möglichkeit ablehnen würde. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Hatte er überhaupt gedacht?  
  
Severus fluchte verhalten und drehte sich auf die Seite. Natürlich hatte er gedacht, aber er hatte nicht auf das gehört, was er gedacht hatte. Er hatte auf das Gefühl gehört, daß ihm irgendwie gesagt hatte, daß er weiter machen sollte. Gefühle waren eben doch nichts weiter als gefährliche Dummheit, er hatte es schon immer gewußt.  
  
Und überhaupt, warum fühlte er sich so schrecklich vor den Kopf gestoßen? Warum glaubte er überhaupt, daß Harry auch ihn meinte, wenn er so ablehnend von der Welt sprach, die ihm eigentlich ein besseres Leben hatte bieten sollen, als seine Verwandtschaft? Er wußte doch, daß es nicht so war. Harry machte immer einen Unterschied zwischen ihm und der Sache an sich. Machte er doch?  
  
„Oh verdammte..." zischte Severus wütend und schlug die Decke zurück. Die Kälte des steinernen Fußbodens biß augenblicklich unangenehm in seine nackten Füße, als er aufstand. Er mußte raus, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten. Heute hatte Minerva die Aufsicht in den Gängen, doch er wußte, daß die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen nur selten bis hinunter in den Kerker kam. – Vor allem, weil viele seiner Kollegen wußten, daß er auch häufig außerhalb seiner Aufsichtszeiten durch die Flure wanderte, regelmäßiger Schlaflosigkeit sei Dank.  
  
Mürrisch warf er sich einen dicke Wollrobe über die Schultern und schlüpfte anschließend in seine Schuhe.  
  
Seine Räume zu verlassen, wirkte augenblicklich befreiend auf ihn, gerade so, als wäre ein schweres Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Und im Prinzip war es ja auch so. Nur wegen seiner Dummheit, war die Atmosphäre mit einem Mal bleischwer geworden.  
  
Er verstand immer noch nicht, warum es ihn eigentlich so überraschte und sogar verletzte, war es doch absolut zu erwarten gewesen, daß Harry sich ausgerechnet ein solches Ziel aussuchen würde. Und im Prinzip war auch nichts Verwerfliches daran. Wenn nur nicht dieser fade Beigeschmack geblieben wäre, denn über eines war Severus sich doch sicher. Harry würde nie wieder ein Teil der Zaubererwelt werden und er selbst... nein, er selbst würde sie niemals verlassen. Ob man sich in der Mitte treffen konnte?  
  
Erschrocken hielt Severus in der Bewegung inne. Die totenstillen, schwarzen Gänge um ihn herum erschienen ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr so still, als seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf wieder um einiges lauter wurden. In der Mitte treffen? Wozu? Was dachte er da?!  
  
Müde fuhr Severus sich über die gereizten Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte es von Anfang an gewußt. Er durfte nicht glauben, daß diese vorübergehende Phase, in der Harry sich gerne bei ihm aufhielt und sich von ihm helfen ließ, etwas Dauerhaftes werden konnte. Er wollte doch auch gar nicht, daß es etwas Dauerhaftes wurde! Doch so gut konnte sich selbst ein Severus Snape nicht belügen.  
  
Er hatte es damals schon gewußt und jetzt wurde es nur noch um so deutlicher. Er wollte Harry um sich haben. Seit es mit Harry wieder stetig bergauf ging, fühlte er selbst sich von Tag zu Tag gelöster. Er zeigte es zwar nicht, aber er fühlte es daran, wie seine innere Gespanntheit und Unruhe immer weniger wurde.  
  
Er wollte, daß Harry ein Teil von seinem Leben blieb und das war auch der Grund, warum er so reagierte, wenn er sah, daß Harry sich auf den Weg machte, dem allem und sehr wahrscheinlich auch früher oder später ihm, den Rücken zu kehren.  
  
„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Severus resigniert. Wie kam er denn überhaupt dazu? Er hatte nicht das Recht, wegen seiner egoistischen Gefühle zur Bremse für Harry zu werden. Er mußte ihn unterstützen. Der Junge hatte es doch selbst gesagt. Er brauchte seine Unterstützung, um zu schaffen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte.  
  
Seine Zähne knirschten ein wenig, als er seine Kiefer aufeinander preßte, als wollte er sie in tausend Stücke zerbersten lassen. Gut, er würde Harry helfen und wenn er dann eines Tages wirklich gehen würde, würde er ihn gehen lassen. Es mußte ihm nicht gefallen, so lange es Harry damit gut ging. So einfach war das.  
  
So bitter war das.  
  
Doch Severus war Bitterkeit doch inzwischen mehr als gewöhnt. Hatte es jemals etwas anderes als Bitterkeit für ihn gegeben, wenn seine Gefühle sich in seine Angelegenheiten gemischt hatten? Er würde es wieder überleben. Irgendwie.  
  
Doch sein Herz schmerzte immer noch auf diese unangenehme dumpfe Art, als er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinen Räumen machte.  


* * *

  
_Hände, die nach ihm griffen, ihn zu fassen bekamen und nicht mehr losließen. Schmerzen, hervorgerufen durch solche Hände und Füße, durch irgendwelche Gegenstände, die von den Händen gehalten wurden.  
  
Schmerzen an seinem Körper, seiner Seele. Schmerzen, die durch seine eigene Hand hervor gerufen wurden, um Schmerzen auszulöschen.  
  
Höhnisches Gelächter, grinsende Fratzen, abwertende Kommentare.  
  
Haß und Verachtung.  
  
Stimmen. Stimmen, die immer wieder verletzten und immer mehr Schmerzen zufügten, die zu Narben auf seiner Seele wurden.  
  
Nichts wert. Immer wieder sagten sei es ihm. Nichts wert. Er war nichts wert. Und das würde immer so bleiben.  
  
Haß und Kälte.  
  
"Warum bist du hier, Junge? So wild darauf, hier und jetzt zu sterben?"  
  
"Ich werde nicht sterben! – Nicht heute."  
  
"Und für was willst du leben? Du bist ein Nichts! Dein Leben ist nichts!"  
  
"Sie warten auf mich. Und darum werde ich auch zurückkehren."  
  
"Niemand wartet auf dich, Kleiner. Und keiner wird dich vermissen."  
_   
  
„Doch! Würden Sie!!" schweißgebadet fuhr Harry aus seinem Traum auf und blickte sich einen Moment lang verwirrt um, bevor er realisierte, was schon wieder geschehen war und resigniert das schweißnasse Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.  
  
„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte er verzweifelt. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker, der auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett stand, zeigte ihm, daß es erst zwei Uhr am Morgen war. Ein neuer Rekord, meist kamen seine Alpträume nicht vor vier Uhr.  
  
„Das war's dann wohl", seufzte er und ließ sich zurück auf das Kissen fallen. An Schlaf war von jetzt an nicht mehr zu denken, obwohl sein Körper bleischwer vor Müdigkeit war. Keine einzige Nacht ließen diese verfluchten Träume ihn schlafen, kamen immer wieder zurück. Mit einem vernebelten Geist war es so einfach gewesen, das ganze zu ertragen, aber jetzt war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
  
Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich. Sein Kreislauf bedankte sich für den Streß bei ihm mit einem fröhlichen Drehgefühl, das in ihm eine fast kindische Freude darüber auslöste, daß er sich heute ausnahmsweise gegen Severus durchgesetzt und nichts zu Abend gegessen hatte.  
  
Harry legte die Stirn in Falten und starrte besorgt an die Decke seines Zimmers, die grau in der nicht ganz vollkommenen Dunkelheit schimmerte.  
  
Er hatte es mit Severus verbockt. Noch immer verstand er nicht ganz, was da eigentlich vor wenigen Stunden genau passiert war, aber mußte etwas gesagt haben, was Severus sehr wütend gemacht hatte. Wütend genug, nicht länger mit ihm in einem Raum sein zu wollen.  
  
Severus konnte doch nicht wirklich annehmen, daß er auch mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte? Wie kam sein Lehrer nur darauf? Die Idee war doch idiotisch. Er war ihm dankbar, mehr als jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Und wenn man ihm die Wahl lassen würde, dann würde er mit Sicherheit bei Severus bleiben wollen, so lange es möglich war. Und dennoch hieß das doch noch lange nicht, daß er deshalb wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehren mußte.  
  
Harry Potter, der Harry von damals, war tot und lag begraben auf dem Friedhof von Hogwarts. Der neue Harry hatte andere Ziele.  
  
War das wirklich so ungewöhnlich?  


* * *

  
Severus war gerade in sein Schlafzimmer zurück gekehrt, als er hörte, wie Harry schreiend in seinem Schlaf auffuhr. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, zu ihm zu gehen, doch er verwarf ihn rasch wieder.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wollte Harry ihn im Moment nicht sehen, so dumm wie er sich benommen hatte.  
  
Müde streifte er seine Robe ab und hängte sie zurück auf den Kleiderständer in der Ecke seines Schlafzimmers. Sein kurzer Rundgang durch die Kerker hatte ihn wirklich ein wenig müde gemacht und er freute sich sogar fast, wieder in sein Bett schlüpfen zu können. Andererseits war die Müdigkeit aber auch nie das Problem gewesen. Es blieb abzuwarten, ob er jetzt auch endlich schlafen konnte.  
  
Unter der dicken Decke war das Bett sogar noch warm und schirmte ihn so gegen die empfindliche Kälte ab, die zu dieser Jahreszeit recht schnell in die Kerker kroch, sobald die Feuer niedergebrannt waren. Mit einem Seufzen verschränkte er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte an die Decke.  
  
Bis morgen hatte sich die Sache sicher wieder eingerenkt. Notfalls würde er versuchen, dieses ganze Gespräch einfach unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Bisher hatte Harry sich darauf eigentlich immer ganz gut eingelassen. Ja, so würde er es machen.  
  
Gerade in dem Moment, in dem er sich auf die Seite rollen und einen neuen Versuch wagen wollte, einzuschlafen, klopfte es leise an seine Tür. Sofort saß er aufrecht im Bett und blickte erstaunt auf die Tür, die sich nun langsam öffnete. Harry?  
  
„Professor?" drang die Stimme des jungen Mannes sehr leise und schüchtern durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Warum schläfst du nicht, Harry?" fragte Severus zurück und versuchte, dabei möglichst sanft und nicht überrascht zu klingen, was nicht gerade eine der einfachsten Aufgaben war.  
  
„Alpträume. – Darf... darf ich reinkommen."  
  
„Natürlich. – Lumos." Das Schlafzimmer wurde in ein sanftes Dämmerlicht getaucht, gerade hell genug, daß man angenehm sehen konnte, aber nicht geblendet wurde nach all der Dunkelheit.  
  
Harry stand noch immer im Türrahmen und hielt sich ein wenig verkrampft am Türknauf fest. In dem grün und rot karierten Pyjama sah er noch jünger aus, als er eigentlich war. Und er hatte wie immer keine Hausschuhe an, wie Severus mit ein wenig Sorge bemerkte.  
  
„Komm her, bevor du dich erkältest", sagte er und klopfte auf die Matratze, um ihm anzudeuten, daß er sich setzen sollte. Harry kam dieser Aufforderung nervös nach.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, daß ich Sie störe, ich weiß, daß Sie morgen unterrichten müssen und ich sollte Sie schlafen lassen, aber... aber..."  
  
„Was, Harry? Sag es ruhig." Harry blickte einen Moment unter sich. Manchmal war Severus ein absolutes Mysterium. Er hätte schwören können, daß er eben noch furchtbar wütend auf ihn gewesen war und jetzt war da wieder dieser sanfte, warme Ton, den er so gerne von dem Älteren hörte. Diese Stimme wie warmer Honig, die ihm immer das Gefühl gab, daß alles gut war und nichts mehr passieren konnte, was ihm schaden würde. Die ihm das Gefühl gab, daß er dem anderen etwas bedeutete.  
  
„Sir, darf... darf..." Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief durch, während er sich innerlich einen Trottel schimpfte. Warum stellte er sich an, wie ein Kleinkind? Er wollte schließlich um nichts bitten, was sie nicht schon längst getan hatten. „Darf ich bei Ihnen bleiben?" Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Bei Ihnen schlafen, meine ich", setzte Harry nach und wurde im selben Moment feuerrot. Die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters weiteten sich bei dieser Bitte ein wenig vor Überraschung und einen Moment lang herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen in dem Raum.  
  
Harry, der bereits mit Ablehnung gerechnet hatte, sprang förmlich vom Bett auf und war nicht in der Lage, dem älteren Zauberer ins Gesicht zu sehen. Was dieser jetzt wohl von ihm dachte? Wahrscheinlich konnte er froh sein, daß Severus zu viel Anstand besaß, um ihn einfach auszulachen.  
  
Severus brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriffen hatte, worum Harry gebeten hatte, doch als der jüngere Zauberer von seinem Bett aufsprang, als habe er sich daran verbrannt, schaltete er fast sofort.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich werde..."  
  
„Wenn du das möchtest, Harry, dann kannst du das gerne tun", unterbrach Severus ihn sanft, schlug die Decke zurück und rutschte ein Stück weiter an das andere Ende des Bettes heran, um Harry die bereits warme Hälfte zu überlassen. Jetzt zeichnete die Überraschung und Verblüffung sich im Gesicht des Jüngeren ab, doch er schaltete fast genau so schnell wie Severus zuvor und kroch unter die Decke, in die angebotene Wärme.  
  
„Nox", murmelte Severus und das Dämmerlicht erlosch.  
  
Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner von beiden einen Ton von sich gab oder sich bewegte. Selbst das Atmen hätten sie sich verkniffen, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. Schließlich war es Harry, der all seinen Mut zusammen nahm und das Schweigen brach.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht verletzten, Professor. Es ist nur... daß ich nicht mehr so leben will wie andere Zauberer, heißt doch nicht, daß ich überhaupt nichts mehr mit meinesgleichen zu tun haben möchte. Sie werden immer ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens sein.  
  
Ich möchte, daß Sie verstehen, warum das so wichtig für mich ist mit dem Schulabschluß. Und ich möchte, daß Sie mir glauben, wenn ich sage, daß ich trenne zwischen dem Leben als Zauberer und Ihnen.  
  
Glauben Sie mir?" Severus drehte den Kopf ein wenig und versuchte, Harrys Umrisse in der Dunkelheit ausfindig zu machen. Aber vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, daß sie sich in diesem Moment nicht sehen konnten. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde die Dunkelheit es ihm leichter machen, mit Harry zu reden.  
  
„Natürlich glaube ich dir, Harry. Es war nicht richtig von mir, das überhaupt anzunehmen." Harry nickte. Zwar konnte Severus die Bewegung nicht sehen, aber er hörte, wie Harry den Kopf bewegte und deutete den Klang als Nicken.  
  
„Ich habe mir damals wohl alles zu einfach vorgestellt. Aber eigentlich ist alles von Anfang an schief gegangen. Und immer wieder hieß es nur: Es tut uns leid, Mister Potter, aber wir suchen jemanden mit anderen Qualifikationen.  
  
Du kommst dir plötzlich so dumm und zweitklassig vor und mit einem Mal wird dir bewußt, was du eigentlich Jahre zuvor getan hast, als du dich entschieden hast, auf eine Schule wie Hogwarts zu gehen.  
  
Du hast dir selbst den Weg zurück verbaut.  
  
Die meisten Zauberer werden denken, daß da nichts dabei ist. Welcher Zauberer ist schon so verrückt und wirft sein Leben als Zauberer weg, damit er wieder als Muggel unter Muggeln leben kann? Aber ich wollte es. Ich wollte es mehr als alles andere.  
  
Mein Leben als Harry Potter, der Zauberer, hat mich erstickt. Ich wollte es nicht mehr. Ich hatte meine Pflicht erfüllt und wollte mir endlich meinen Wunsch erfüllen. Ich wollte normal sein. Aber in der magischen Welt kann ich das nicht. Ich werde es hier nie können. Sobald die Nachricht bekannt wird, daß ich wieder aufgetaucht bin, wird alles von vorne losgehen. Davor habe ich Angst." Jede Müdigkeit, die Severus bis vor wenigen Minuten noch empfunden hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen, daß Harry wirklich endlich zu reden angefangen hatte. Zum ersten Mal, ohne daß er nachfragen mußte.  
  
„Wissen Sie, was mein erster Job war?"  
  
„Sag es mir."  
  
„Nachdem ich zwei Wochen lang überall abgewiesen wurde, fand ich schließlich einen Job in einer dieser Absteigen, die es in London gibt. Eine Kneipe, die hauptsächlich von zwielichtigen Gestalten besucht wurde, mit ebenso zwielichtigen Absichten.  
  
Aber ich hatte keine Wahl mehr. Ich hatte kein Geld, hatte schon zwei Wochen mehr oder weniger auf der Straße gelebt." Harry stockte ein wenig. Es fiel ihm merklich schwer, über diese Sache zu reden. „Ich sehnte mich nach einem Bett, nach einem richtigen Essen, vielleicht auch einfach nur danach, mal wieder zu duschen.  
  
Den Besitzer dieser Kneipe nannte jeder nur J. Ich habe nie erfahren, für was dieses J stand, aber vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Ich habe schnell gelernt, daß man nicht immer alles wissen muß und es manchmal sogar besser ist, sich vollkommen dumm zu stellen." Severus lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Oh ja, das lernten sie alle früher oder später einmal, wenn ihnen nicht das Glück vergönnt war, von nichts und niemandem beachtet zu werden.  
  
„J gab mir ein Zimmer über der Kneipe, in dem ich wohnen und schlafen konnte. Er stellte keine Fragen und ich war dankbar dafür. Jetzt hatte ich mein Bett, meine regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten, meine Dusche. Und gleichzeitig mit diesem Erfolg wuchs auch meine Hoffnung darauf, daß ich vielleicht doch noch etwas Besseres finden konnte. Ich mußte nur geduldig bleiben und durch den Job, so mies er auch war, hatte ich immerhin Zeit gewonnen. Das erschien mir damals unendlich viel wert." Severus hörte das leise Rascheln der Decke und glaubte, eine Bewegung neben sich erkennen zu können. Harrys Arm?  
  
Harry fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte noch nie darüber gesprochen. Nicht einmal Adrian wußte genau, was damals passiert war. Sein Selbstschutz riet ihm, diese Geschichte nicht preis zu geben, während seine innere Stimme ihm immer wieder sagte, daß er hier schließlich mit Severus redete und er Severus alles sagen konnte. Severus war einer der wenigen Menschen, vor denen er sich nicht verstecken mußte.  
  
Harry seufzte kaum hörbar. Warum war Reden nur immer so schwer? Warum erschien es in der Theorie immer so einfach und wenn man dann wirklich zum Punkt kommen wollte, bauten sich plötzlich riesige Mauern vor einem auf.  
  
„Du hast dich aber geirrt?" fragte Severus schließlich, nachdem Harry auch nach guten drei Minuten nicht weiter gesprochen hatte. Severus ahnte, daß es Harry immer mehr Überwindung kostete, weiter zu sprechen, aber er wollte ihm an diesem Punkt einfach keinen Rückzug mehr erlauben.  
  
„Sehr. Ich hatte fast jeden Tag irgendwo irgendein Vorstellungsgespräch. Da ich von abends bis spät in die Nacht arbeitete, war das kein Problem. Doch auch mit jeder Woche, die verging, tat sich einfach keine Möglichkeit auf. Immer wieder die selbe Antwort, die gleichen Blicke. Es war so verdammt frustrierend.  
  
Ich konnte mir meine anfängliche Euphorie nicht lange bewahren und ziemlich schnell mußte ich mich jeden Abend regelrecht überwinden, überhaupt aus meinem Zimmer zu kommen. Die Arbeit in Js Dreckloch von einer Kneipe war alles andere als angenehm, aber je mehr meine Frustration wuchs, desto mehr wandelte sich das Unangenehme ins Unerträgliche." Harry fühlte, wie seine Hände wieder stärker zu zittern begannen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er es fast vollständig unter Kontrolle bekommen, doch die Aufregung, die er jetzt empfand, ließ seine Beherrschung dahinschmelzen wie Wachs.  
  
Es war ja so lächerlich. Nein, lächerlich war es nicht. Tragisch, kein anderes Wort beschrieb es besser. Tragische Dummheit, tragische Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Er atmete tief durch.  
  
„Und eines Abends eskalierte die Sache. Es war schon spät, kurz vor der Sperrstunde und ich hatte den Tag eigentlich schon innerlich abgehakt, war in Gedanken schon so gut wie im Bett und hoffte trotz aller Hoffnungslosigkeit auf den nächsten Tag, das nächste Bewerbungsgespräch.  
  
Ich bemerkte nicht einmal, daß mir einer der Gäste nach draußen folgte, als ich den Müll raus brachte. Er war an diesem Abend das erste Mal dagewesen, aber recht unauffällig geblieben, im Gegensatz zu so manch anderem.  
  
Vermutlich hätte ich mich an den Spruch von den stillen Wassern erinnern sollen.  
  
Alles ging ziemlich schnell. Ich erinnere mich eigentlich nur noch daran, daß ich den Müllsack gerade verstaut hatte und plötzlich dieser Kerl auf mir hing. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, was er sagte, fühlte nur, wie er mich betatschte.  
  
Ich bin ausgerastet und hab zugeschlagen. Ein reiner Reflex, aber wohl einer von der gesünderen Sorte.  
  
Und eine halbe Stunde später war ich meinen ersten Job los." Severus stutzte, als Harry das sagte.  
  
„Aber warum?" Harry lachte bitter und verkroch sich ein wenig tiefer unter die Decke.  
  
„Weil J der Meinung war, daß ich kein Recht hätte, einen Gast zu schlagen."  
  
„Aber der Gast hat ein Recht, dich anzutatschen?" Severus fühlte die Wut in sich hochsteigen, obwohl es ihn doch eigentlich nicht überraschen sollte. Kannte er solche Kneipen durch seine Arbeit als Spion nicht zu Genüge?  
  
„Scheinbar. – Auf jeden Fall teilte J mir mit, daß seine Angestellten das zu machen haben, was er ihnen sagt und daß er sagte, der Gast bekam alles, was er wollte.  
  
Kann sein, daß ich da noch etwas zu überheblich war, aber ich war der Meinung, daß ich selbst zu entscheiden hatte, was ich tat und was nicht. Also war ich arbeitslos."  
  
„Harry! Das hat doch nichts mit Überheblichkeit zu tun." Harry konnte das ehrliche Entsetzen in Severus' Stimme hören. Es war nur eine ganz feine Nuance unter der kalten Seidigkeit, aber inzwischen hörte er sie heraus, ohne sich wirklich anstrengen zu müssen. Und irgendwie wärmte es ihm das Herz, daß Severus so empfand. Mal abgesehen von Adrian hatte ihn schon lange keiner mehr als einen wertvollen Menschen gesehen.  
  
„Ich habe danach wieder angefangen, mich zu verletzen", sagte er leise und war froh, daß er in diesem Moment nicht Severus' Gesicht sehen konnte. Er konnte sich die Enttäuschung des Älteren auch so lebhaft vorstellen.  
  
„Vorher nicht?"  
  
„Nein. Ich wollte oft, aber ich hab mich gezwungen, es nicht zu tun. – In dieser Nacht ging es nicht länger. Ich... ich war sogar einen Moment lang versucht, einfach ein wenig tiefer zu schneiden. Es war nur ein Moment, aber es war das erste Mal, daß ich wirklich so empfunden habe."  
  
„Ich bin froh, daß du es nicht getan hast." Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, um im nächsten Moment um so schneller zu werden.  
  
„Warum?" seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
„Ist dir das denn immer noch nicht klar? Das letzte, was ich will, ist dein Tod, Harry. Warum ist das so unvorstellbar für dich?" Wieder herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum. Nervös bewegte Harry sich unter der Decke. Severus hörte, wie er Luft holte, wie um etwas zu sagen, dann aber doch stumm blieb. Und schließlich drang ein sehr leises, unterdrücktes Schluchzen von Harrys Seite des Bettes herüber.  
  
„Harry?" fragte Severus vorsichtig, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Weinte Harry?  
  
„Weil... weil ich nicht... glauben kann, daß ich nicht vollkommen egal bin. Ich kann nicht glauben, daß es jemanden gibt, der... der mich nicht nur verachtet für das, was... ich bin. Ich bin wertlos, Severus! So absolut wertlos." Noch bevor Severus überhaupt wußte, was er eigentlich tat oder er sich selbst davon abhalten konnte, zog er den weinenden Harry ihn seine Arme.  
  
Die Hände des jungen Mannes verkrallten sich sofort im Stoff seines grauen Nachthemdes und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Tränen durch das Hemd an seine Haut drangen.  
  
Severus schloß die Augen, versuchte, seine rasenden Gedanken und sein noch schneller rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dies war kein Moment, in Emotionalität zu verfallen. Er mußte ruhig bleiben. Harry brauchte ihn jetzt.  
  
Bei Merlin, das war alles zu viel! Wie sollte gerade er das schaffen?  
  
Severus fühlte die Panik in sich aufsteigen, aber die konnte er noch weniger gebrauchen, als jeden anderen emotionalen Ausbruch, den er sich nur irgendwie vorstellen konnte. Mühsam kämpfte er gegen die Panik an, drängte sie in ihre dunkle Ecke zurück, während Harry sich scheinbar nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.  
  
Vielleicht war das ja notwendig, versuchte Severus sich selbst ein wenig zu beruhigen. Vielleicht mußte er das alles rauslassen. Wer wußte schon, wie lange sich bereits alles in ihm aufstaute. Drogen waren in der Lage, das alles zu unterdrücken und vielleicht brach es jetzt alles über ihm zusammen, wo ihm diese Unterstützung entzogen wurde.  
  
Severus schloß seine Arme noch ein wenig fester um Harry, ließ ihn weinen, wartete ab.  
  
Und während Harry sich in seinen Armen langsam in die absolute Erschöpfung und schließlich in den Schlaf weinte, ging Severus immer wieder der eine Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihn beschäftigte, seit Harry davon gesprochen hatte.  
  
Hätten sie doch nur niemals dieses verfluchte Grabmal aufgestellt. Dann wäre so vieles nicht passiert.  


* * *

  
Severus schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Aus Angst, Harry durch eine unbedachte Bewegung zu wecken, hielt er ihn die ganze Nacht im Arm. Und die gleiche Angst hielt ihn auch davon ab, wirklich fest einzuschlafen.  
  
So wachte er mehr oder weniger den größten Teil der Nacht über Harry und hatte das Gefühl, daß dieser zum ersten Mal seit Tagen überhaupt wieder ruhig schlief, scheinbar nicht einmal träumte.  
  
Draußen dämmerte es erst ganz leicht, als Severus schließlich doch aufstehen mußte. Sein Schlafzimmer war in ein karges Zwielicht getaucht, das ihm gerade ausreichte, sich zurecht zu finden, ohne Licht machen zu müssen.  
  
Doch nur wenige Minuten, nachdem er das Bett verlassen hatte, kam auch wieder Bewegung in Harry. Die fehlende Wärme an seiner Seite drang langsam in das Bewußtsein des jungen Zauberers und er wachte auf, langsam, aber stetig.  
  
Gähnend richtete er sich in dem großen Bett des Zaubertranklehrers auf und streckte sich verhalten. Er konnte Severus im Badezimmer hören. Ob es wohl besser war, in sein Zimmer zurück zu kehren, bevor der andere aus dem Bad kam?  
  
Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, was in der Nacht passiert war und es war ihm unangenehm. Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, warum es ihm unangenehm war, aber es war so. Er hatte doch einfach nur einen Schritt auf Severus zumachen wollen. Er wußte, daß der Ältere wissen wollte, was passiert war. Und er hatte nur erzählen wollen.  
  
Im Leben hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, daß er einen solchen Zusammenbruch haben könnte. Er hatte geweint wie ein Kind, sich an Severus festgeklammert. Was dieser jetzt wohl von ihm dachte?  
  
„Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt." Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Wie in Zeitlupe wandte er sein Gesicht in Richtung Tür und sah Severus mit großen Augen an. Dieser legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah aus, als wartete er auf etwas.  
  
„Nein... nein, ich bin einfach nur aufgewacht. Mich hat nichts geweckt", antwortete er schließlich, als es in seinem Kopf klick machte.  
  
„Gut. Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen. Deine Augen sind noch ganz geschwollen." Verschämt blickte Harry auf seine Hände, die nervös an der Bettdecke herumfummelten.  
  
„Tut mir leid. Ich habe Sie doch vom Schlafen abgehalten", murmelte er. Er fühlte sich noch immer bleischwer vor Müdigkeit, aber Severus ging es da sicher nicht anders.  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Es macht mir nichts, ein paar Stunden weniger zu schlafen. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett, blickte kurz ein wenig unschlüssig auf seine Hand und hob sie schließlich, um Harry damit durch die Haare zu fahren.  
  
Harry zuckte nicht zurück, starrte Severus einfach nur überrascht an und lehnte sich schließlich ein wenig in Severus' vorsichtiges Streicheln.  
  
„Außerdem können wir morgen ausschlafen", setzte Severus nach.  
  
„Heute ist Freitag?" fragte Harry überflüssiger Weise nach, doch statt einer entsprechenden Bemerkung nickte Severus einfach nur.  
  
„Freitag. Herrlicher Tag. Kein Nachmittagsunterricht. Manchmal wünschte ich, jeder Tag wäre ein Freitag." Er schenkte Harry ein leichtes Lächeln, das dieser erwiderte. In seine rotumrandeten Augen trat ein Strahlen, das Severus sehr zufrieden bemerkte.  
  
„Bis heute mittag, Harry. Wenn du dich danach fühlst, werden wir zusammen zu Mittag essen, einverstanden?" Harry nickte und als Severus nach seiner Robe griff und auf die Tür zuging, sank Harry in die Kissen zurück und schloß müde die Augen.  
  
Wenig später war er eingeschlafen, von Severus' Geruch, der in den Kissen und Laken hing, beruhigt und irgendwie in den Schlaf gewiegt.  


* * *

  
Es wurde zur Routine, so sehr es wohl beide Zauberer in der ersten Nacht überrascht hatte. Obwohl Harry sich in den ersten beiden Tagen noch verbissen davon abhalten wollte, gab er in der dritten schließlich auf.  
  
Ein Alptraum jagte den anderen und das war nur noch schlimmer geworden, seit er diese erste Nacht bei Severus verbracht hatte. Und auch wenn Severus es wohl niemals freiwillig zugegeben hätte, war auch er froh, als in der Nacht auf den Montag seine Schlafzimmertür sich öffnete und Harry vorsichtig hereingetappt kam.  
  
„Kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?" war das einzige, was Severus gefragt hatte und Harry war ohne große Worte, nur mit einem knappen Nein auf den Lippen zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen.  
  
Nur Arm in Arm geschlafen hatten sie seit jener ersten Nacht nicht mehr. Wenn Severus den Eindruck hatte, daß Harry es brauchte, dann gab es vorsichtige Berührungen zwischen ihnen beiden. Streicheleinheiten für Harry, der sie jedesmal dankbar entgegen nahm, jedoch nie erwiderte, was Severus allerdings nicht weiter verwunderte. Er war sich sicher, daß er an Harrys Stelle auch nicht gewußt hätte, ob und wie er das tun sollte.  
  
Und dennoch. Obwohl es inzwischen zu einer Routine geworden war, fühlte es sich in dieser Nacht doch anders an. Severus fühlte es wie das Aufziehen eines Unwetters und wußte es doch nicht einzuordnen, denn eigentlich war alles wie immer.  
  
„Professor, darf ich Sie auch einmal etwas fragen?" Severus wandte Harry sein Gesicht zu, auch wenn dieser es nicht sehen konnte. Daß Harry Fragen stellte, war wirklich sehr selten geworden. Normalerweise war er es, der in der Dunkelheit das aussprach, was er am Tage nicht heraus bekam und Severus war derjenige, der mit seinen Fragen nachhalf.  
  
„Versuch es", forderte Severus den Jüngeren auf.  
  
„Ich habe mich nur gefragt... ich meine, ich bin doch jetzt schon länger hier oder?"  
  
„Bald vier Wochen."  
  
„So lange schon", murmelte Harry scheinbar wirklich verwundert. „Mir ist nur aufgefallen, daß Sie in all der Zeit eigentlich immer bei mir waren, wenn kein Unterricht war. Fällt es denn nicht auf, wenn Sie plötzlich bei fast allen Mahlzeiten fehlen?" Severus zog in der Dunkelheit die Augenbrauen zusammen. Darüber wollte Harry sprechen? Aber warum?  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, daß es auffallen müßte?"  
  
„Weil ich mich noch gut daran erinnern kann, wie viel Wert Sie immer darauf gelegt haben, bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle zu sein. Mehr als die anderen Hauslehrer noch.  
  
Ich habe früher immer gedacht, daß es für Sie so wichtig wäre, weil Sie uns auch während dem Essen auf diese Weise richtig Angst machen konnten, aber später wurde mir dann klar, daß es als Stütze für die Slytherins gedacht war.  
  
Sie hatten keinen besonders leichten Stand und durch Leute wie Malfoy und seine Stiefellecker wurde das nur immer noch weiter verstärkt, statt sich zu bessern. Aber Ihr Hauslehrer, der war immer da, war immer stolz, Haupt dieses Hauses zu sein und das hat denjenigen unter den Slytherins, die alles andere als vom Kaliber Malfoy waren, Mut gemacht, nicht wahr?" Severus lächelte verblüfft über Harrys Worte in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
  
„Du hättest dich früher schon öfter so klarsichtig zeigen sollen."  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich schon, daß ich das recht früh erkannt hab. – Ich habe nur nicht wirklich die Lust gehabt, an diesem alten Haß etwas zu ändern.  
  
Er war schon immer da, warum also durch mich ein Ende bringen?" Harry lachte auf. „Außerdem hätten mich doch sowieso alle nur für verrückt gehalten, meinen Sie nicht?" Auch Severus erlaubte sich ein kleines Lachen, das Harry neben ihm vollkommen überrascht und mit einem merkwürdigen Kribbeln im Bauch, erstarren ließ.  
  
„Das hast du wohl recht." Harry schluckte und widerstand dem Drang, sich aus Verlegenheit zu räuspern. Sein Herz pochte wild gegen seine Rippen und machte Anstalten, seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen. Und das alles nur, weil er es geschafft hatte, daß der andere lachte? Aber was hieß hier nur. Vermutlich war es eine Ewigkeit her, daß das mal jemand fertig gebracht hatte. Harry leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.  
  
„Also?" fragte er herausfordernd, um wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück zu kommen.  
  
„Also was?" fragte Severus zurück. Harry seufzte. Wenn das jetzt nicht absolut typisch war.  
  
„Es ist also noch nicht aufgefallen, obwohl Sie bereits seit Wochen bei fast jeder Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle fehlen?" Severus schwieg einen Moment, unschlüssig, warum er die Frage nicht beantworten wollte.  
  
„Nein", entgegnete er schließlich zögerlich und sofort stieg das Gefühl in ihm auf, daß er einen Fehler gemacht, besser geschwiegen hätte.  
  
„Warum nicht?" setzte Harry sofort nach.  
  
„Warum ist das so interessant?"  
  
„Warum sagen Sie es mir nicht einfach?"  
  
„Weil ich schon länger nicht mehr an allen Mahlzeiten teilnehme", preßte Severus schließlich hervor und wußte, daß Harry jetzt auch nach einer Erklärung fragen würde. Für den Jüngeren mochte es im Moment einfach nur eine harmlose Frage sein, aber für Severus...  
  
„Und seit wann genau?" fragte Harry, obwohl auch er die Spannung, die sich über sie gelegt hatte, immer deutlicher fühlen konnte. Warum waren die Fragen für Severus so unangenehm? Er deckte hier doch schließlich kein großartiges, düsteres Geheimnis auf oder?  
  
„Seit einiger Zeit schon."  
  
„Warum weichen Sie mir aus?"  
  
„Verdammt, wenn du es unbedingt so genau wissen mußt, seit vier Jahren etwa!" fauchte Severus und drehte sich im selben Moment auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Verwirrt registrierte Harry den Ton und die Bewegung, die Severus machte und legte die Stirn in Falten. Der Ältere hatte ihm noch nie den Rücken zugedreht. Was hatte das schon wieder zu bedeuten?  
  
Seit vier Jahren schon. Wegen ihm? War es das, was Severus hatte verheimlichen wollen? Das konnte nicht sein. Warum sollte in Severus so eine Veränderung wegen ihm eingetreten sein? Sicher war es nur ein Zufall, da mußte es ein anderes Ereignis gegeben haben, irgendeinen Grund, der das wirklich rechtfertigte.  
  
Doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf ließ nicht locker und rief ihm immer wieder zu, daß er sich nichts einreden sollte, daß es wirklich an ihm und seinem Verschwinden gelegen hatte, daß Severus sich noch mehr zurück gezogen hatte, als es vorher der Fall war.  
  
Warum das so gewesen sein sollte, konnte aber auch die Stimme ihm nicht erklären, also ignorierte Harry sie. Das konnte schlichtweg nicht sein. Aus.  


* * *

  
Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich so schlecht gelaunt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Gespräch der letzten Nacht – so harmlos es auch gewesen war – es ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und er ärgerte sich zutiefst, daß er nicht einfach irgendeine Zeitspanne und vielleicht noch einen guten Grund erfunden hatte. Warum hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt? Schon in dem Moment, in dem er es ausgesprochen hatte, hätte er sich dafür am liebsten geohrfeigt, aber da war es schon zu spät gewesen.  
  
Was war, wenn Harry eins und eins zusammen zählte? Was, wenn er erkannte, daß alles erst nach seinem Verschwinden angefangen hatte? Dann würde doch genau das eintreten, was Severus nicht wollte. Harry würde glauben, mal wieder Schuld zu sein. In diesem Fall wohl eine vergleichsweise geringe Schuld, aber das war seine Denkweise. Wie würde Harry es sehen?  
  
Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln. Warum war sein Mund nur manchmal – meist in den unpassendsten Augenblicken – so viel schneller als sein Kopf? Er hatte diese Schwäche noch nie gehabt, doch bei Harry trat sie dauernd auf. Damals schon, jetzt wieder. Das war doch nicht mehr normal. Er hatte Jahre als Spion unter Voldemorts Augen überlebt, aber bei Harry versagte das alles? Unmöglich!  


* * *

  
Severus war schon fort, als das wenige Licht, das durch das Kerkerfenster fiel, Harry langsam aus seinem Schlaf weckte. Müde und mit leichten Kopfschmerzen richtete er sich auf und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
  
Suchend blickte er sich im Zimmer um, doch von Severus war nirgendwo etwas zu sehen, auch im Badezimmer war es still. Harry runzelte die Stirn. War der Zaubertranklehrer etwa schon gegangen? Normalerweise ging er doch nie früher als nötig und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Harry, daß es noch viel zu früh war, um schon beim Frühstück oder gar Unterricht sein zu müssen.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich in die Kissen zurück sinken und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.  
  
War es wegen ihrem Gespräch letzte Nacht? Noch immer blickte Harry nicht wirklich durch, was der Grund für Severus' Unbehagen gewesen sein konnte. Und noch immer hielt er seinen Verdacht aus der vergangenen Nacht für absurd.  


* * *

  
„Sie alle dürfen sich heute sehr glücklich schätzen," kündigte Severus seiner Klasse an, als er wie üblich ohne jede Begrüßung in seinen Klassensaal gerauscht kam und mit einer schwungvollen Drehung vor dem Pult zum Stehen kam.  
  
Zwölf ängstliche, aber auch gespannte Augenpaare blickten ihn an und warteten darauf, daß er weiter sprach. Normalerweise unterrichtete Severus gerade diese Klasse sehr gerne. Es waren die besten der besten aus dem aktuellen sechsten Jahr, nur Schüler mit herausragenden Noten in seinem Fach, die man auch einmal vor eine größere Herausforderung stellen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, in die Luft gesprengt zu werden.  
  
Doch heute fühlte er nichts weiter als seine schlechte Laune und ein dumpfes Gefühl, daß heute noch etwas ganz furchtbar schief gehen würde. Argwöhnisch beäugte er jeden einzelnen seiner Schüler, bevor er endlich weiter sprach.  
  
„Wir werden heute das Thema der Schutzzauber zu einem Ende führen. Zu diesem Zweck werden Sie einen Trank herstellen, der sowohl äußerst knifflig als auch gefährlich in der Herstellung ist." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erhob sich ein Stück Kreide in die Luft und schrieb die Zutaten und nötigen Anweisungen an die Tafel neben dem Lehrerpult.  
  
„Ich erwarte, daß jeder einzelne von Ihnen in der Lage ist, diesen Trank herzustellen. Keine Gruppenarbeit. Äußerste Sorgfalt ist gefragt, der kleinste Fehler kann dramatische Folgen haben. – Fangen Sie an." Sofort brach eine eilige, aber auch aufgeregte Geschäftigkeit über seine Klasse herein und Severus nahm für einige Minuten hinter seinem Pult Platz, bis die Schüler sich ihre Zutaten geholt hatten und mit den nötigen Vorbereitungen begannen.  
  
Während die Schüler arbeiteten, war im Raum nichts weiter zu hören als die Geräusche von Samen, die in einem Mörser fein gerieben wurden, oder Wurzeln, die in feine Stücke geschnitten wurden. Im Gegensatz zu sonst beruhigte es Severus allerdings nicht. Rastlos stand er schließlich auf und wanderte durch die Reihen der Schüler, baute sich hinter jedem einzelnen auf, blickte ihm über die Schulter, ging kommentarlos weiter.  
  
Seine Schüler kannten das. Bis auf das absolute Schweigen. Normalerweise gab er Tips, bemängelte und lobte sogar ganz selten einmal. Heute schwieg er. Und nicht gerade wenige von ihnen schien das sehr nervös zu machen.  
  
Gut die Hälfte der Doppelstunde war ohne Zwischenfälle vergangen, als eine der Schülerinnen plötzlich einen überraschten Schrei losließ. Blitzartig drehte Severus sich um und sah gerade noch, wie einer seiner Schüler aus Ravenclaw sich an den Kopf faßte, schwankte und schließlich neben seinem Tisch zusammen brach.  
  
Mit zwei großen Schritten war Severus bei dem Schüler. Dieser hatte bei seinem Sturz noch ein Messer in der Hand gehabt und sich unglücklich in den Arm geschnitten. Die Wunde an sich war nicht nennenswert, doch trotzdem konnte sie lebensgefährlich werden.  
  
„Sie!" bellte Severus zwei Gryffindors an. „Holen Sie Madam Pomfrey her! Auf der Stelle!" Die verschreckten Jungs stürzten sofort los. Vorsichtig nahm Severus dem ohnmächtigen Jungen das Messer aus der Hand und warf einen Blick auf den Tisch, um zu sehen, was er gerade damit geschnitten hatte, bevor er zusammen gebrochen war. Die tiefe Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn wurde zu einem wahren Krater. Das Blutkraut, was auch sonst? Severus seufzte kaum hörbar und wandte seinen Blick nervös zur Tür.  
  
Er wußte nicht, wie das hatte passieren können. Seine Schüler wußten, daß sie in diesem Kurs mit teilweise hochgiftigen Pflanzen und Substanzen arbeiteten. Keiner von ihnen war leichtsinnig. Was war hier schief gegangen?  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später kam Madam Pomfrey durch den Kamin im Nebenraum und eilte ebenfalls an die Seite des ohnmächtigen Schülers.  
  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie knapp, mit konzentriert verengten Augen, als sie den Schüler untersuchte.  
  
„Er ist gestürzt, ich weiß nicht warum. Er hat sich beim Sturz geschnitten, mit dem Messer, mit dem er gerade die Blutkrautwurzeln zerkleinert hat." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Severus konnte sehen, daß auch Madam Pomfrey diese Nachricht besorgte.  
  
„Also eine starke Vergiftung. – Aber wie hat es überhaupt zu dem Sturz kommen können?" fragte sie weiter, während sie einige Tränke aus der Tasche holte, die sich mitgebracht hatte und sie dem bewußtlosen Schüler vorsichtig einflößte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Sir", meldete sich die Schülerin, die am Nachbartisch gearbeitet hatte, vorsichtig zu Wort. Der Blick, den Severus ihr zuwarf, ließ sie augenblicklich erbleichen.  
  
„Ja?" fragte er äußerst barsch zurück.  
  
„Er sagte vorhin, daß ihm schwindlig sei und ein paar Minuten später ist er einfach umgekippt, Sir." Sofort schoß Severus' Blick zurück in Richtung des Tisches, um sich einen Überblick zu schaffen, was der Schüler schon alles für seinen Tank vorbereitet hatte. Der Schwarze Nachtschatten lag noch unberührt auf dem Tisch, ebenso die Federn des Augrey, die Stacheln des Billywig, die Haut des Erupment und die Opalaugenschuppen.  
  
Wermut, Alant und die Wurzeln des Himmelsschlüssels waren ungefährlich. Die Zähne der Beißfee standen fertig gemahlen neben Bittersüßbeeren und gehackten Blautodwurzeln. Und dann sah Severus, was er vermutet hatte. Die einzige Zutat des Tranks, die als Vergiftungserscheinung Schwindel hervorrief, die Mondskrautsamen, standen fein gemahlen bereit zur Weiterverarbeitung.  
  
„Was ist, Severus?" fragte Madam Pomfrey, die beobachtet hatte, wie Severus sorgfältig den Tisch absuchte.  
  
„Ich weiß noch nicht", wiegelte er abwesend ab und griff nach den Händen des Schülers, die in den vorgeschriebenen Drachenhauthandschuhen steckten. Es war im Prinzip unmöglich, daß der Junge eine Mondkrautvergiftung haben konnte, aber andererseits machte es Sinn.  
  
„Mondkraut", flüsterte Severus gepreßt, als er fand, was er vermutet hatte. Ein nicht zu übersehendes Loch in den Drachenhauthandschuhen. „Dieser Narr hat mit kaputten Handschuhen gearbeitet! – Poppy, es ist eine doppelte Vergiftung." Die Medihexe nickte und griff erneut in ihre Tasche. Nichts, was sie nicht beheben konnte.  
  
Doch Severus sah die Sache weniger ruhig. Er bebte vor Zorn.  
  
„Wann wird er wieder auf dem Damm sein?" fragte er die Medihexe schließlich, als diese die leeren Violen wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaute und einen Schwebezauber über den bewußtlosen Schüler aussprach.  
  
„Spätestens zum Abendessen. Ich habe ihm beide Gegengifte verabreicht und wir haben rasch gehandelt, es sollte also schnell gehen." Severus nickte und blickte dem Schüler ins Gesicht. Die verkrampften Züge hatten sich inzwischen wieder entspannt.  
  
„Sagen Sie ihm bitte, daß ich ihn heute abend noch in meinem Büro erwarte, wenn er aufwacht. Ich werde ein Wort mit ihm darüber reden müssen, daß er hier mit beschädigter Schutzbekleidung auftaucht", knurrte Severus. Poppy nickte und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor sie mit dem schlafenden Schüler den Klassenraum verließ.  
  
Severus drehte sich zu seinem Pult und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Seine Schüler warteten, was jetzt passieren würde, er konnte ihre angespannten Blicke in seinem Rücken fühlen.  
  
„Aufgrund dieses kleinen Zwischenfalls werden wir heute wohl alle ein wenig länger hierbleiben müssen", sagte er schließlich und drehte sich wieder zu seiner Klasse um. Kein unwilliges Stöhnen war zu hören, wie es in seinen unteren Klassen in diesem Moment der Fall gewesen wäre, doch Severus wußte, daß nicht alle seiner Schüler sich über diese Nachricht freuten. Es war für sie alle die letzte Stunde des Tages und alles darüber hinaus ging von ihrer Freizeit ab. Dennoch beschwerte sich keiner von ihnen und binnen weniger Minuten hatte sich wieder das geschäftige Schweigen über die Klasse gelegt.  
  
Severus fühlte sich müde.  


* * *

  
Harry konnte die schlechte Laune des Älteren augenblicklich fühlen, als dieser an diesem Nachmittag sein Quartier betrat, den schwarzen Umhang abstreifte und ihn entgegen jeder Gewohnheit einfach achtlos auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Sie war wie die Kälte, die immer von ihm Besitz ergriff, wenn er nachts allein in seinem Bett aufwachte. Vielleicht sogar noch ein bißchen kälter.  
  
„Guten Abend, Professor", begrüßte er ihn dennoch heiter wie immer, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Severus ging einfach an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, von wo er wenige Minuten später umgezogen wieder kam. Harry hob leicht die Augenbrauen. Auch daß Severus sich noch vor dem Abendessen umzog, war sehr ungewöhnlich.  
  
„Das war wohl kein guter Tag", versuchte Harry es erneut und klappte das Buch zu, in dem er bis eben gelesen hatte, um Severus ein Zeichen zu geben, daß er wirklich mit ihm reden wollte und nicht nur höflich war.  
  
Severus ging zu einem kleinen Schrank neben einem der vielen Bücherregale, nahm ein Glas und eine Flasche Whiskey heraus und goß sich ein großzügiges Glas ein. So gerüstet kam er zu Harry hinüber und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen.  
  
Harry nagte nervös an seiner Lippe. Der Sessel, nicht der Platz neben ihm auf der Couch.  
  
„War ja nicht anders zu erwarten", entgegnete Severus schließlich spitz und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. Er brannte warm und weich in seiner Kehle.  
  
„Was war los?" fragte Harry und Severus konnte die Besorgnis aus der Stimme des jungen Zauberers herauslesen.  
  
„Einer meiner Schüler hat sich fast umgebracht. Ein krönender Abschluß für eine absolut verkorkste Woche." Harry seufzte leise und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. Die eisige Kälte, die ihm von Severus entgegen schlug, verhieß absolut nichts Gutes.  
  
„Aber das war noch nicht alles oder?" Severus starrte den Jüngeren mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Zorn an.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Sie sind seit über zwanzig Jahren Lehrer. Das kann noch nicht alles gewesen sein, um Sie so aus der Bahn zu werfen." Severus zog unmerklich die Schultern ein wenig höher und fühlte sich augenblicklich wie auf heißen Kohlen sitzend.  
  
„Und wie kommst du auf die absurde Theorie, ich sei aus der Bahn geworfen?" Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, brauchte aber nicht einmal einen Spiegel, um zu wissen, daß es ihm ziemlich mißlang. Seine Kehle fühlte sich mit jeder Minute zugeschnürter an.  
  
„Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Professor. – Sie sind heute sehr merkwürdig. Und ich glaube einfach nicht, daß das nur an diesem Zwischenfall liegt. Sie halten heute mehr Abstand zu mir als sonst. Ist etwas passiert? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"  
  
„Harry, nein..." versuchte Severus abzuwiegeln, wurde jedoch fast sofort von Harry unterbrochen.  
  
„Es hat mit letzter Nacht zu tun oder? Sie waren da schon so komisch." Severus preßte die Lippen aufeinander. In Harrys Augen blitzte es auf.  
  
„Sagen Sie schon, was war es? Was hab ich getan?"  
  
„Laß es gut sein, Harry", Severus' Stimme wurde leiser, bedrohlicher. Einen Moment lang dachte Harry wirklich daran, einen Rückzug zu machen, doch dann gewann sein Trotz die Oberhand. Wenn es etwas war, was er gesagt oder getan hatte, dann wollte er das wissen. Er wollte wissen, wenn Severus sich über ihn ärgerte und nicht geschont werden, wie ein dummes Kind.  
  
Oder für ein paar Tage auf die Strafbank gesetzt werden, so wie es wohl im Moment geschah, betrachtete man das Verhalten des Professors genauer.  
  
„Vergessen Sie es. Ich will es wissen." Severus hielt wütend die Luft an. Verstand dieser dumme Junge denn gar nichts? Was wollte er hören? Wollte er wirklich, daß er ihm die Wahrheit sagte? Wollte er die Schuldgefühle? Wollte er sich verantwortlich fühlen, daß sein ohnehin schon isolierter Lehrer sich nach seinem Verschwinden noch weiter abgesondert hatte?  
  
„Ich habe aber nichts zu sagen, Harry."  
  
„Schön, dann werde ich Ihnen was sagen. Es hat mit meiner dummen Frage von letzter Nacht zu tun oder?" Severus verkrampfte sich.  
  
„Ich hab den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, Professor. Über die Frage, über Ihr Zögern, ihr unwilliges Antworten und es hat absolut keinen Sinn ergeben. Außer natürlich, man bringt zwei Zeitpunkte in Zusammenhang zueinander.  
  
Entweder sagen sie mir jetzt, daß ich mir das einbilde und nennen mir endlich den wahren Grund dafür, warum Sie sich über Nacht wieder zurück auf das Niveau eines Widerlings entwickelt haben oder ich werde einfach annehmen, daß ich recht habe.  
  
Fing Ihre Wandlung vom Eigenbrötler zum absoluten Einsiedler an, als ich gegangen bin, Professor?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry konnte nur zu gut aus den schwarzen Tiefen heraus lesen, wie aufgebracht sein scheinbar so ruhiger Lehrer in Wahrheit war. Ein eiskaltes Feuer sprang ihm aus diesen Augen entgegen und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihn erfrieren oder verbrennen würde.  
  
Vielleicht beides.  
  
„So ein ausgemachter Schwachsinn", knurrte Severus schließlich, doch Harry legte nur herausfordernd den Kopf ein wenig schief.  
  
„Dann nennen Sie mir den Grund." Eine Geschichte. Was war nur mit seinem Kopf los? Warum fiel ihm einfach keine gute Geschichte ein? Er mußte Harry doch einfach nur irgendwas erzählen. Irgendwas!  
  
„Ich wüßte nicht, was es dich angeht, was ich aus meinem Leben mache, Potter!" fauchte Severus schließlich und fühlte sich innerlich hilflos wie ein Kind, das in seiner letzten Verzweiflung ein paar abgestumpfte Stacheln aufstellte.  
  
„Interessant", konterte Harry, der nun auch endlich spürte, wie er immer aufgewühlter wurde. „Mich geht es also rein gar nichts an, was Sie betrifft, aber anders herum haben Sie alle Rechte der Welt, sich in mein Leben einzumischen, ja?" Severus glaubte zu hören, wie sich in seinem Kopf ein Schalter umlegte und noch bevor er es aufhalten konnte, brachen die nächsten Worte aus ihm hervor.  
  
„Ich glaube kaum, daß man diesen Vergleich anstellen kann, Harry. Immerhin habe ich es nicht geschafft, mich langsam aber sicher in die Gosse zu arbeiten. Ich habe meinen Körper nicht auf das Äußerste mit Gift malträtiert. Ich habe nicht meine Freunde und Familie einfach zurück gelassen und über Jahre betrogen. Und ich bin nicht derjenige, der zu feige ist, sich dem allen zu stellen." Eisiges Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden. Das Knistern im Kamin das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille hin und wieder unterbrach.  
  
Harry krallte sich krampfhaft an der Decke fest, die über seinen Beinen lag. Seine Atmung ging schnell und heftig, doch in seinem Kopf herrschte absolute Leere. Alle Gedanken schwiegen, nichts war da. Nichts. Nur ganz tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er den dumpfen Schmerz, der mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens immer stärker wurde. Severus' Worte waren schlimmer als jedes Messer, schlimmer als jede Scherbe, schlimmer als alles, was sich bisher in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatte. Severus' Worte waren wie eine tödliche Waffe.  
  
Auch in Severus' Kopf breitete sich augenblicklich eine tiefe Leere aus. Fassungslos über diesen Ausbruch, über das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, starrte auch er einfach nur Harry an.  
  
Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort, bis Harry schließlich heftig schluckte und den Blick senkte.  
  
„Oh", war alles, was er herausbrachte. Wie in Zeitlupe schlug er die Decke zurück, stand auf und ging in Richtung seines Zimmers. Einen Moment lang dachte Severus darüber nach, ihn aufzuhalten, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch bevor er sich dazu entscheiden konnte, fiel Harrys Zimmertür krachend ins Schloß.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße!" murmelte Severus und stürzte das noch halbvolle Whiskeyglas mit einem großen Schluck herunter. Im nächsten Moment zerbarst es am Mantel des Kamins und der Zaubertrankmeister vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  


* * *

  
Er war so unglaublich blöd gewesen. Wie hatte er das nur sagen können? Wie konnte er sich nur allen Ernstes wagen, Harry irgendeinen Vorwurf bezüglich Dummheit zu machen? Er war doch kein Stück besser, kein Stück erwachsener.  
  
Es war doch nicht zu fassen!  
  
Er hatte sich aufgeführt wie ein kleiner Junge und vermutlich hatte er dabei mehr kaputt gemacht als er jemals in der Lage sein würde zu reparieren. Wieso nur hatte er sich absolut nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, sobald es um Harry ging?  
  
Es war so lächerlich, sich als der Erwachsene aufzuführen und sich doch gleichzeitig so gar nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben! Und Harry hatte ganz recht, wenn er ihn dafür jetzt verachtete. - Würde er das tun?  
  
Ärgerlich drehte Severus sich auf die Seite und zog seine Decke etwas höher, bis sie ihm bis ans Kinn reichte. Trottel. Das war das einzige Wort, das es beschrieb. Großer, dummer, tölpelhafter Trottel, der es gar nicht anders verdient hatte, genau das war er.  
  
Severus war so sehr in seine Selbstbeschimpfungen vertieft, daß er nicht hörte, wie sich langsam seine Schlafzimmertür öffnete. Erst als sich die Decke ein wenig hob und ein eiskalter Körper darunter kroch, fuhr er zu Tode erschrocken zusammen.  
  
Harry sagte kein einziges Wort, rollte sich einfach nur zu einer zitternden Kugel zusammen und umschlang seine Knie mit den Armen.  
  
Sogar ohne Körperkontakt fühlte Severus, wie ausgekühlt der Körper des Jungen war. Einen Moment lang wußte er nicht, was er tun sollte. Verlegen räusperte er sich.  
  
„Du bist eiskalt, Harry."  
  
„Tut mir leid", kam es dumpf von dem Jungen zurück. Severus krampfte es den Magen zusammen und noch bevor er wirklich überlegen konnte, was er da tat, zog er den schmächtigen Jungen an sich, genau wie damals in der ersten Nacht, in der Harry zu ihm gekommen war. Ein kleiner, verblüffter Laut kam über Harrys Lippen, doch sonst sagte er nichts und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er sich in Severus' Armen ein wenig entspannte.  
  
„Tut mir leid", murmelte er noch einmal und kuschelte sich ein wenig enger an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, dem das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Er wußte, daß er etwas sagen mußte, daß sie darüber reden mußten, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war, doch er konnte nicht. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an, sein Kopf war nicht in der Lage, der Zunge den Befehl zu geben, die so dringend notwendigen Worte auch auszusprechen.  
  
Harry war da, war wieder zu ihm gekommen. Vielleicht konnten sie es einfach vergessen. Es war nicht passiert. Severus schalt sich innerlich einen Dummkopf, daß er schon wieder ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, dem Problem einfach den Rücken zu kehren und wegzugehen, als sei nichts gewesen. Aber es war so leicht, es lag so nah. Harry war das erste Wesen seit vielen Jahre, daß er nicht verlieren wollte. Und Probleme bedeuteten doch unweigerlich irgendwann den Verlust.  
  
„Ich hatte recht oder? – Sie dürfen keine Angst davor haben, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, Professor. Auch wenn ich mich verletzt fühle, weine oder weglaufe, das ist alles besser, als mich zu belügen." Harrys Stimme klang klein und irgendwie geisterhaft. Unwillkürlich verstärkte sich Severus' Griff um den Körper des dünnen Jungen ein wenig und das Zittern ließ etwas nach.  
  
„Ja", gab er schließlich zu und ignorierte dabei mal wieder die schreiende Stimmen in seinem Hinterkopf. „Ja, genau damals fing es an."  
  
„Aber warum?" Harry hob ein wenig den Kopf, richtete seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Älteren, obwohl er ihn in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit von Severus' Schlafzimmer nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Nicht jetzt, Harry. Bitte nicht jetzt. Ich erzähle es dir irgendwann mal, ja?" Auch jetzt noch wollte Harry widersprechen und auf einer Antwort bestehen, aber er wußte, daß das nur unweigerlich wieder zu einem neuen Streit führen würde.  
  
So suspekt das auch war, aber der Streit an diesem Abend war für ihn furchtbar gewesen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte Harry gedacht, alles verloren zu haben und das, obwohl Severus niemals etwas in der Richtung auch nur angedeutet hatte. So normal es früher gewesen war, mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor ständig auf dem Kriegspfad zu sein, so unerträglich war es Harry heute. So falsch erschien es ihm.  
  
Und zum ersten Mal sah er auch, daß er wohl eine Menge Kompromisse würde eingehen müssen, wenn er Streit mit Severus so weit es ging vermeiden wollte.  
  
Dafür waren sie wohl beide nicht geschaffen, beide stur wie die Maultiere, aber das hieß nicht, daß man es nicht mit viel Mühe und Disziplin schaffen konnte oder? Harry hatte es sich auf alle Fälle vorgenommen und der erste Schritt war, daß er einfach nur zustimmend nickte und schwieg, nicht weiter fragte und Severus nicht wieder in eine Ecke drängte, aus der er sich nur mit Grausamkeit befreien konnte.  
  
Er würde sein Wort schon halten und es erzählen, sobald er dazu bereit war.  
  
Severus registrierte die nickende Kopfbewegung an seiner Brust mit einer gehörigen Portion Erleichterung. Auch wenn er es nicht nach außen ließ, er fühlte sich im Moment so wenig unter Kontrolle, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben und wenn Harry weiter nachgehakt hätte, dann wäre vermutlich alles aus ihm herausgebrochen oder er hätte der Jungen wieder – diesmal schlimmer - vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
  
Beides war inakzeptabel, wie man es auch drehte.  
  
Severus fühlte, wie Harry noch ein wenig näher an ihn heranrückte, doch obwohl sich der Gedanke sofort aufzudrängen versuchte, ließ er es nicht zu, daß er anfing, darüber nachzudenken, warum Harry seine Nähe suchte.  


* * *

  
_„Willst du leben, Harry?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Und warum?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich will es einfach."  
  
„Das war aber vor kurzem noch anders oder?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Wann hat es sich geändert?"  
  
„Vor ein paar Wochen."  
  
„Als Severus dich gefunden hat?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ist es besser so?"  
  
„Ich denke schon."  
  
„Du DENKST schon?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Du solltest es WISSEN."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Woran hängt's?"  
  
„An... an Severus?"  
  
„Ist er so wichtig für dich?"  
  
„Ich denke schon."  
  
„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir über das Begreifen gesagt habe?"  
  
„Daß aus zwei Teilen erst wieder eins wird, wenn ich begreife und diese Scheiße hier dann aufhört?"  
  
„Na immerhin hörst du mir zu."  
  
„Was hat das mit deinen Fragen zu tun?"  
  
„Ist das denn wirklich so schwer zu verstehen?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Na dann solltest du keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Werde dir klar über die Dinge, von denen du bisher nur denkst, es zu wissen. Das ist der erste Schritt des Begreifens. Und jedes neue Ding, über das du dir klar wirst, ist ein weiterer Schritt. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen und eines Tages stehst du vor dem Ziel."  
  
„Ist das schwülstig."  
  
„Ich wollte nur mysteriös klingen, aber bei dir stoße ich mit Dramatik ja ohnehin immer auf taube Ohren."  
  
„Du mich auch."  
  
„Sobald du begriffen hast."  
  
„Arsch."  
_

* * *

  
Die erste Hälfte der Nacht war ausgesprochen ruhig verlaufen. Severus hatte über Harry gewacht, bis dieser schließlich eingeschlafen war, immer noch eng an ihn geschmiegt, ohne jedes Bestreben, daran etwas zu ändern.  
  
Doch auch als die Atemzüge des jungen Mannes tief und ruhig wurden, konnte Severus nicht sofort schlafen. Zu viel ging ihm im Kopf herum, zu viele Fragen, zu wenige Antworten. Zu viel Harry und viel zu wenig Frieden. So vorsichtig wie möglich löste Severus einen Arm aus der Umarmung und strich Harry sachte durch das lange Haar, das ihm jetzt im Gesicht hing.  
  
Was erwartete er von Harry? Daß der junge Mann wirklich alles einfach immer nur hinnahm, was er ihm auch hinwarf, und keine Fragen stellte? Das war vollkommen wider Harrys Natur und das war Severus auch vollkommen klar. Früher oder später würde er Harrys Fragen beantworten müssen, genau wie er Fragen beantwortet haben wollte. Ein ausgewogenes Verhältnis zwischen Geben und Nehmen gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, mit denen Severus Snape viel Erfahrung hatte, aber es wurde immer deutlicher, daß es genau darauf hinaus laufen würde, wenn sich ihre sonderbare Beziehung fortsetzen würde.  
  
Severus seufzte leise. Warum nur wollte er sich das wirklich antun? Warum konnte er nicht einfach zur Tagesordnung übergehen und Harry aus seinem Inneren ausschließen?  
  
Severus lächelte bitter. Vielleicht war es auch einfacher, wenn er endlich damit aufhörte, sich diese Frage zu stellen, schließlich scheiterte er an ihrer Beantwortung jetzt schon seit geschlagenen vier Jahren. Und seit Harry tatsächlich wieder da war, wurde von Tag zu Tag immer deutlicher, daß es nie wieder so sein würde wie früher. Was der Junge auch mit ihm tat, er würde nie wieder aus seinem Inneren verschwinden. Einzig ob er Schmerz oder Linderung war, würde sich noch zeigen.  
  
Es war so sinnlos, diese Sache immer wieder in seinem Kopf hin und her zu wälzen. Er kam doch zu keiner anderen Lösung als der, daß es für ihn vor Harry kein Entkommen mehr gab. Warum es also immer wieder versuchen? Weil er es nicht gewohnt war, einfach die Waffen zu strecken und sein Kopf immer noch weiter kämpfen wollte, während der Rest von ihm sich längst ergeben hatte.  
  
Severus kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und versuchte, Harrys Züge im sehr schwachen Licht des Mondes zu erkennen. Es ging auf Vollmond zu und die Nacht war klar, doch das Licht reichte noch immer nicht wirklich aus, um ernsthaft etwas erkennen zu können. Sehr verschwommene Schemen, die Severus im Geiste vervollständigte und zu Harrys Gesicht zusammen setzte, aber kein wirkliches Sehen.  
  
Es reichte vollkommen aus.  
  
Der junge Mann hatte ihn, das war eine Tatsache, daran war nichts zu rütteln. Ein letztes Mal strich er durch Harrys Haar, dann ließ er sich selbst in eine bequemere Position zurück sinken und legte die freie Hand an seine Stirn.  
  
Ja, er hatte ihn. Und trotz aller Alarmglocken, trotz aller Warnungen seiner inneren Stimme, trotz des flauen Gefühls in seinem Magen, immer wenn er daran dachte, sich endlich in diese Situation zu ergeben und es für sich zu akzeptieren, beschloß Severus in diesem Moment doch, daß es eben so war und damit auch gut war. – Was immer daraus noch werden würde, so war es dann eben.  
  
Eine gewisse Erleichterung lag in dieser Akzeptanz schon, aber Severus wäre nicht Severus gewesen, wenn es ihm nicht gleichzeitig auch ebenso viel Unbehagen bereitet hätte. Dennoch registrierte er erleichtert, wie seine Lider endlich schwerer wurden und sich schließlich schlossen. Morgen. Morgen konnte er weiter grübeln. Für heute war es genug.  


* * *

  
Ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht weckte Severus aber schon kurze Zeit später wieder unsanft auf. Harry hatte sich aus seiner Umarmung freigekämpft und schlug im Schlaf um sich. Er gab ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich und knapp neben Severus schlug der Arm erneut auf das Kissen.  
  
Sofort war der Zaubertrankmeister hellwach.  
  
„Lumos", murmelte er rasch und eine Sekunde später war das Zimmer schwach erleuchtet.  
  
„Harry!" sanft rüttelte Severus den jungen Mann an der Schulter, doch Harry wachte nicht auf, verzog das Gesicht nur zu einer grotesken Maske aus Angst und warf den Kopf hin und her. Er hatte sich bereits mit den Beinen in der Decke verfangen und mit jeder Bewegung verfestigte sich das Knäuel aus Decke und Beinen nur noch.  
  
Harrys gesamter Körper war schweißüberströmt.  
  
Severus seufzte. Es war das erste Mal, daß Harry einen Alptraum hatte, wenn er bei ihm schlief. Wieder versuchte er, den jungen Zauberer zu wecken, doch wieder brachte das nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, sondern nur einen weiteren Schlag mitten in sein Gesicht.  
  
Severus zischte leicht vor Schmerz, denn Harry hatte genau Lippen und Nase erwischt. Die Unterlippe des Älteren war durch die Wucht des Schlages ein wenig aufgeplatzt und seine Nase pochte schmerzhaft. Severus betastete sie vorsichtig. Leicht angebrochen, aber nicht weiter schlimm.  
  
„Nein!" schrie Harry in diesem Moment auf und warf sich herum auf die Seite. Seine Beine konnten der Bewegung nicht ganz folgen, so daß Harry erst etwas verdreht auf dem Bett lag und sich im nächsten Moment wieder herum war.  
  
„Harry!" rief Severus jetzt schon um einiges lauter, packte ihn kräftiger an den Schultern.  
  
„Loslassen!" schrie Harry. Verwundert runzelte Severus die Stirn, ließ die Schultern des Jungen los und wich im letzten Moment den erneut ausschlagenden Armen des jungen Zauberers aus. Ein selbst für Harry ungewöhnlich tiefer Alptraum.  
  
Severus zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich schließlich entschloß, einen letzten Versuch zu starten, ihn doch noch zu wecken. Mit einer schnellen, aber vorsichtigen Bewegung setzte er sich auf Harrys Hüften und griff nach den Handgelenken der wild fuchtelnden Arme. Als es ihm schließlich gelungen war, auch die Arme Harrys ruhig zu halten, drückte er sie über den Kopf des Jungen und hielt sie so gut es ging mit der linken Hand fest, während er Harry mit der rechten eine leichte Ohrfeige gab.  
  
„Verdammt, Harry, wach endlich auf!" fuhr er ihn an, mehr verzweifelt als wütend. Harrys Gesicht verzog sich wieder und ein panischer Ausdruck gesellte sich hinzu. Wieder warf er den Kopf hin und her und schrie auf.  
  
„Harry!" Ein letztes Mal schlug Severus zu, diesmal ein wenig fester und endlich wurde der Körper unter ihm ruhiger, hörte auf, sich zu winden und einige Augenblicke später, schlug Harry die Augen auf, blickte den Mann über sich verwundert an.  
  
Severus wollte schon aufatmen und hatte Harrys Arme gerade wieder losgelassen, um von den Hüften des anderen zu steigen, als die Augen des jungen Zauberers sich plötzlich weiteten, riesig groß wurden und vor Angst glänzten. Die gerade in die Freiheit entlassenen Arme schlugen wieder auf ihn ein, diesmal allerdings bewußt und mit aller Macht, die der noch immer geschwächte Körper Harrys aufbringen konnte.  
  
Im ersten Moment war Severus so verblüfft, daß er gar nicht reagierte. Harry war wach. Was sollte das hier? Ganz instinktiv griff er wieder nach dem Handgelenken, drückte die Arme zurück ins Kissen.  
  
„Loslassen! Laß mich los! Ich will nicht!" schrie Harry verzweifelt, kämpfte gegen das Gewicht auf seinem Körper an.  
  
Severus begriff nicht, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging, bis er schließlich in die panischen grünen Augen blickte und erkannte, daß sie nicht sahen, offen, aber noch nicht wieder zurück in der Realität waren. Das mußte ein Erinnerungsflash sein, der Harry auch nach dem Aufwachen noch festhielt.  
  
Harrys Vergangenheit, ein furchtbares Erlebnis und er sorgte dafür, daß es immer weiter ging. Severus preßte die Lippen zusammen und mobilisierte noch einmal alle Kräfte, um wieder beide Arme mit einer Hand zu halten. Mit der anderen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
„Stupor!" Harrys Körper erstarrte augenblicklich unter ihm und Severus sprang fast von ihm herunter. Einen Moment lang saß er neben Harry, verwirrt, verschreckt, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell und auch ihm war kalter Schweiß ausgebrochen. Bilder drängten sich ihm auf, von denen er nicht wußte, ob sie wirklich so gewesen waren, die er sich aber anhand Harrys Reaktionen so sehr gut vorstellen konnte.  
  
Schließlich stand er entschlossen auf und verschwand für einen Moment im Badezimmer, aus dem er mit einer Viole in der Hand zurück kehrte.  
  
„Trink das, Harry", wies er den Jungen so sanft wie möglich an. Da Harry sich durch den Zauber nicht mehr rühren konnte, konnte er sich trotz der anhaltenden Panik in seinen Augen, nicht dagegen wehren, daß Severus ihm ein wenig den Mund öffnete, den Trank hinein schüttete und ihn schließlich zum Schlucken brachte.  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis der Trank zu wirken begann und die Panik aus den Augen des Jüngeren verschwand. Severus beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen und so entging ihm auch nicht, wie Harry langsam wirklich erwachte, erkannte, was passiert war. Er sah, wie der Blick des Jungen weich wurde, dann verzweifelt, weil er sich noch immer nicht rühren, nichts sagen konnte.  
  
Dann schlossen sich die Lider schließlich.  
  
Es war nur ein sehr leichtes Beruhigungsmittel gewesen im Vergleich zum Trank des traumlosen Schlafes, aber es reichte, um den erschöpften Körper wenigstens für eine Weile außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
  
Als Harry eingeschlafen war, nahm Severus den Zauber von Harry. Die starre Haltung des jungen Zauberers entspannte sich augenblicklich. Wie mechanisch entwirrte Severus die Decke, schüttelte sie ein wenig auf und deckte Harry zu, bevor er nach seinem Umhang griff, der an der Garderobe neben seinem Schrank hing, diesen überstreifte, in das nächste Paar Schuhe schlüpfte, das er fand und fast fluchtartig den Kerker verließ.  
  
Er wußte nicht warum, aber er mußte weg von Harry und wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war. Seine Gedanken rasten wild umher und er mußte sie erst zur Ruhe bringen, bevor er wieder in der Lage war, Harry gegenüber zu treten. – Wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, daß seine gesamte, so sorgfältig aufgebaute Fassade einfach zusammen brach. Die ersten Mauern bröckelten schon gewaltig, so vieles wollte durchbrechen und warf sich mit vollem Gewicht gegen die Beschränkungen. Doch Severus war nicht gewillt, diese Hervorbrechen zu erlauben. Noch nicht. Vielleicht auch nie.  


* * *

  
Kalte Angst, Panik, Schmerz, Scham, das alles war plötzlich wieder da gewesen. Er wußte noch, er hatte sich wieder sicher gefühlt, wußte aber nicht mehr, warum das so gewesen war. Was aber ganz klar war, war die Tatsache, daß es dumm gewesen war, sich sicher zu fühlen. Alles war wieder da. Sie hatten doch alle recht gehabt. All jene, die immer gesagt hatten, daß es keinen Weg zurück mehr gab.  
  
War der Schritt einmal gemacht, dann war es für immer so. Wenn nicht außen, dann doch immer innen. Und früher oder später holte es einen ein, holte einen zurück und das Spiel begann von vorne.  
  
Hatte es schon wieder von vorne begonnen? Aber es war doch gerade erst zu Ende gewesen!  
  
Und dann war das alles auf einmal weg gewesen. Eine angenehme Schwere hatte sich über ihn gelegt und mit einem Mal hatte er die Wahrheit erkannt. Severus, niemand sonst. Keine Gefahr, kein Schmerz, kein Grund, in Panik zu verfallen. Nur Severus.  
  
Und Severus war verletzt gewesen. Er hatte es sehen können. Sicher hatte der andere es nicht gewußt, aber in diesem kurzen Moment hatte Harry alles von seinem Gesicht ablesen können, die Maske, die sonst immer darüber lag, war nicht da gewesen.  
  
Was hatte er nur getan?  
  
Doch bevor er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, war die Schwärze da gewesen, hatte ihn in sich eingehüllt und ihn fortgetragen. Die Schwärze war ruhig und friedlich und normalerweise hieß Harry sie immer gerne willkommen. Doch nicht heute. Severus war verletzt gewesen und er mußte es wieder gut machen. Er hatte es getan, wegen ihm waren all diese Gefühle auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters zu sehen gewesen.  
  
Er mußte es wieder in Ordnung bringen, was auch immer er getan hatte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erwachte Harry schließlich, als er seinen Kampf gegen die tröstliche Dunkelheit gewonnen hatte. Noch immer war Severus' Schlafzimmer in das angenehm gedämpfte Licht getaucht.  
  
Vorsichtig richtete Harry sich auf und griff sich an den Kopf, der sich ein wenig dumpf anfühlte. Der Trank, den Severus ihm gegeben hatte. Der war sicher schuld, daß er sich so merkwürdig fühlte.  
  
Severus. Harry zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und auch wirklich offen zu halten. Noch immer schienen seine Wimpern zusammen zu kleben und seine Lider schwer wie Blei zu sein, aber schließlich schaffte er es doch und blickte sich suchend um. Doch Severus war nicht im Schlafzimmer.  
  
Mühsam schwang er seine Beine über den Bettrand und tapste trotz der Kälte barfuß ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Kein Severus.  
  
Langsam alarmiert kehrte die Wachheit mit einem Schlag zu Harry zurück. Und nach einem hektischen Blick in sämtliche anderen Räume der Lehrerwohnung, war er sich sicher, daß der Zaubertrankmeister nicht hier war.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht. Und wie lange schon?  
  
Harry hielt inne und preßte die geballte rechte Hand an seine Brust. Nur einen Moment lang zögerte er, dann schloß er die Augen und holte tief Luft.  
  
„Bastard", murmelte er, bevor er in sein eigenes Zimmer stürzte und den kleinen Kleiderschrank aufriß, in dem seine wenigen Kleidungsstücke hingen. Er mußte nicht lange suchen, bis er gefunden hatte, was er brauchte und zog schließlich den Umhang aus dem so merkwürdig schillernden Material heraus.  
  
Er fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag sich sofort beschleunigte, als das feine Material durch seine Finger glitt und sofort Dutzende Erinnerungen zu ihm zurück kamen. Die vielen Gelegenheiten, zu denen er den Umhang seines Vaters schon genutzt hatte prasselten auf ihn ein und zum Großteil waren es zum ersten Mal seit langem Erinnerungen, die er am liebsten nicht sofort von sich geschoben hätte, aber gerade jetzt war keine Zeit dafür. Er mußte Severus finden.  
  
Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, warf er sich den Umhang über die Schultern, zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und war im nächsten Augenblick für die Außenwelt verschwunden.  
  
Nur noch mehr Erinnerungen prasselten auf ihn ein, als sich dieses vertraute Gefühl der Überlegenheit in ihm breit machte, das er immer gefühlt hatte, wenn er den Umhang benutzt und damit so viele seiner Lehrer und Mitschüler immer wieder an der Nase herum geführt hatte. Gute Zeiten. Zeiten mit Ron, Hermine und so vielen anderen Schülern aus Gryffindor.  
  
Fast schon gewaltsam mußte Harry sich von diesen Erinnerungsfetzen losreißen.  
  
Die ersten Schritte, die er aus der Tür hinaus in die Gänge von Hogwarts machte, fühlten sich mehr als nur merkwürdig an. Alles war gleichzeitig so vollkommen vertraut und doch so fremd, daß Harry nicht wußte, ob er lieber das Schloß erkunden oder weglaufen und sich verstecken wollte. Seine Nerven prickelten fast schon erregt, als er sich vorstellte, daß im nächsten Moment Mrs. Norris um die Ecke kommen würde, Hausmeister Filch direkt auf ihren Fersen, immer auf der Suche nach Regelbrechern, denen man mit mittelalterlichen Foltermethoden drohen konnte, die Professor Dumbledore leider, leider nicht mehr zuließ.  
  
Trotz seiner Sorge um Severus bogen Harrys Mundwinkel sich beim Gedanken an den schrulligen und gleichzeitig so furchteinflößenden Hausmeister von Hogwarts nach oben. Wie oft dieser Mann ihn doch beinahe erwischt hatte bei seinen Touren durch das Schloß. Ja, es hatte auch so viele gute Zeiten gegeben. Das meiste davon hatte er nur einfach über die schlechten hinweg vergessen. Das hätte er wohl niemals zulassen sollen.  
  
Fieberhaft überlegte er, wo er Severus suchen sollte. Im Prinzip fielen ihm nur sehr wenige Plätze ein, an denen er sich den Zaubertrankprofessor vorstellen konnte, aber auch ein Blick in das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke brachte nur ein negatives Ergebnis. Jetzt blieben nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten in Harrys Augen und da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß Severus wegen der Sache vorhin zu Dumbledore gegangen war, schlug er nun mehr oder weniger zögernd den Weg in Richtung Astronomieturm ein.  
  
Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto heftiger schlug sein Herz. Würde Severus wirklich dort sein? Und wenn er dort war, warum ausgerechnet dort? Hatte dieser Ort etwa für ihn ebenso viel Bedeutung wie für Harry selbst? Oder war es einfach nur aus Gewohnheit, weil es ein Ort war, der außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten normalerweise eher spärlich besucht war?  
  
Jede Treppenstufe ein Herzschlag. Unbewußt verlangsamte Harry seine Schritte. Und was wenn er da sein würde? Was sollte er sagen?  
  
Unwillig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und machte einen nächsten Schritt. Es gab jetzt keinen Grund, keine Entschuldigung mehr, nicht dort rauf zu gehen – oder wohin auch immer, Hauptsache er fand den anderen irgendwann.  
  
Seine Hand zitterte wieder unkontrolliert, als er sie auf den Griff der Tür legte, die ihn jetzt noch von der Plattform trennte. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch, dann drückte er ihn nach unten und schob die Tür auf.  
  
Harry trat hinaus auf die Plattform, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Langsam strich er die Kapuze des Umhangs ab. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloß und erst dann blickte er auf – genau in die Augen von Severus Snape, der ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf der steinernen Berüstung saß.  
  
Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen und dann hatte Severus den Blick auch schon wieder abgewandt, das Gesicht gedreht und starrte in die fast undurchdringliche Nacht hinaus. Harry räusperte sich kaum hörbar und sammelte all seinen Mut aus dem scheinbar undurchdringlichen Wirrwarr aus Emotionen in seinem Inneren zusammen.  
  
Wie mechanisch setzten seine Beine sich in Bewegung und trugen ihn langsam zu der Stelle hinüber, an der Severus saß, das linke Bein angewinkelt auf der Berüstung, während das rechte auf der sicheren Seite baumelte, der Fuß nur ein oder zwei Zentimeter über dem Boden der Plattform. Oberkörper und Gesicht waren von Harry abgewandt und die eleganten, langfingrigen Hände des Professors hatten sich knapp unterhalb des Knies ineinander verwoben.  
  
Noch nie hatte Harry Snape so gesehen und nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, daß es mal passieren würde. Diese Haltung wirkte durch und durch verletzlich, offen, ja irgendwie zu jung für Severus, denn er machte auf Harry in diesem Moment den Eindruck, vielmehr ein Junge zu sein, als der kühle, abweisende Zauberer, der er sonst immer war.  
  
„Hallo", versuchte Harry es erneut und diesmal schaffte er es wirklich, dieses eine Wort hervor zu pressen, auch wenn es schrecklich klein und fast piepsig erklang.  
  
„Was tust du hier, Harry? Du solltest schlafen", entgegnete Severus, ohne seine abgewandte Haltung aufzugeben.  
  
„Sagt mein Körper auch."  
  
„Du solltest anfangen, auf ihn zu hören." Harry lächelte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf. Beides konnte Severus nicht sehen, aber er machte es trotzdem.  
  
„Ich mußte Sie finden."  
  
„Warum?" Hilflosigkeit machte sich in Harry breit. So abweisend hatte er Severus schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, so menschlich noch nie. Er wußte nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, wußte aber, daß er das irgendwie hervorgerufen hatte und daß er erklären mußte, was da heute nacht passiert war. Auch wenn er nicht erzählen wollte, was das alles hervorgerufen hatte. Noch nicht jedenfalls.  
  
Langsam legte er den Tarnumhang vollständig ab und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Berüstung, Severus genau gegenüber.  
  
„Hier hat alles angefangen", sagte er schließlich , ohne vorerst auf Severus' Frage einzugehen. Sein Blick folgte dem des Zaubertranklehrers. Ein unsichtbarer Punkt irgendwo in tiefer Finsternis.  
  
„Wie lange ist das jetzt eigentlich genau her?" Im Grunde hatte er keine Antwort von Severus erwartet, doch Severus drehte ihm langsam sein Gesicht zu und blickte ihm in die müden Augen.  
  
„Eintausendvierhundertacht Tage und ein paar Stunden." Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden Zauberer. Minuten, in denen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen sahen, keinen Muskel rührten. Minuten, in denen es nur sie und sonst nichts auf der Welt gab. Minuten, in denen Harry zu verarbeiten versuchte, was Severus ihm jetzt schon wieder offenbart hatte.  
  
„Eine so genaue Antwort hatte ich nicht erwartet," brachte Harry schließlich mühsam hervor. Severus lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das ebenso mühsam schien, wie Harrys hervorgestammelten Worte.  
  
„Glaub mir, ich hab mich so manches Mal gewünscht, es nicht so genau zu wissen."  
  
„Warum..." wieder blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken. Ein wenig ärgerlich räusperte Harry sich. „Warum wissen Sie es dann so genau?" Severus hob abweisend die Schultern, wandte den Blick erneut von Harry ab und starrte zurück in das Dunkel, in dem es doch so rein gar nichts zu sehen gab. Harry glaubte schon, daß das alles war, was er zur Antwort bekommen würde, doch dann ertönte die sanfte Stimme des Älteren doch noch.  
  
„Weil ich mit der Fähigkeit zu zählen gesegnet bin, schätze ich."  
  
„Sie erinnern sich an alles, was Ihnen jemals passiert ist, so genau, daß Sie mir immer sagen können, wie viele Tage das her ist?" fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln und konnte den leicht spöttischen Unterton nicht zurückhalten, der Severus nur allzu deutlich zeigte, was er ohnehin schon wußte. Daß Harry ihm das nicht abnahm. Nun ja, das hatte er auch nicht wirklich angenommen, wenn es auch einen Versuch wert gewesen war.  
  
„Dann wäre die Hölle auf Erden vermutlich endlich komplett."  
  
„Sie wollen mir den Grund nicht nennen?" Severus zögerte, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Harry quittierte das mit einem Nicken, zog die Beine auf die Berüstung und schlang seine Arme darum. Nachdenklich preßte er die Stirn gegen seine Knie und wiegte sacht ein wenig vor und zurück. Severus schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen, doch Harry war sich sicher, daß er alles sah.  
  
„Daran interessiert, was ich denke?" setzte Harry schließlich wieder an und erntete ein erneutes Schulterzucken, wenn auch diesmal ein eher gleichgültiges. Ob Severus wirklich so gleichgültig war?  
  
„Ich glaube, daß Sie manchmal nur so tun, als wären Sie ein eiskalter Bastard, den rein gar nichts interessiert", begann Harry, das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören, aber mit jedem Wort wurde sie ein wenig fester und sein Herz ein wenig ruhiger. Jetzt mußte es raus und konnte es endlich raus. Das wichtigste waren die ersten Worte und dann ging es von ganz allein. Ganz sicher. „In Wahrheit gibt es aber doch ein paar Dinge, die Sie nicht so kalt lassen, wie Sie immer tun. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte, aber scheinbar gehöre ich dazu.  
  
Sie wissen es so haargenau, weil Sie seit dem Tag meines Verschwindens gehofft haben, daß ich wieder komme. Sie haben selbst gesagt, daß Sie nicht daran geglaubt haben, daß ich tot war. Und ich denke, daß Sie nicht nur nicht daran geglaubt haben, sondern auch gehofft haben, daß ich zurück komme. Schließlich hatte ich es doch versprochen.  
  
Jeden Tag sind Sie mit der Hoffnung aufgewacht und jeden Abend mit dem Gedanken schlafen gegangen, daß die Hoffnung am nächsten Tag wieder da sein würde." Harry verstummte und registrierte zufrieden, daß er inzwischen innerlich vollkommen ruhig war. Er wußte nicht, woher diese Ruhe kam, woher der Mut zu diesen Worten gekommen war oder gar die törichte Hoffnung darauf, daß es wahr sein könnte, aber all das war da und es fühlte sich gut an.  
  
Severus hörte die Worte des jungen Zauberers und glaubte doch, sie nicht wirklich zu hören. Oder hoffte er, sie nicht zu hören? Was machte es für einen Unterschied?  
  
„Eine verwegene Theorie." Kälte und Arroganz fehlten dieses eine Mal völlig in seiner Stimme, obwohl beides doch in diesem Moment so essentiell wichtig gewesen wäre.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Wunschtraum, aber ein schöner oder nicht?" Severus schnaubte verächtlich und blickte Harry in die Augen, die leicht geschlossen waren, obwohl der Jüngere mit aller Macht gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfte.  
  
„Für wen?" Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht wurde nur breiter.  
  
„Nur für mich. – Ich weiß, daß ich Sie verletzt habe. Aber was ich damals getan habe, kann ich jetzt nicht mehr gut machen, dafür ist es viel zu spät. Alles, worum ich bitten kann, ist eine zweite Chance und ich glaube, Sie sind bereit sie mir zu geben." Harry suchte in Severus' Gesicht nach einer Reaktion, irgendeiner. Doch er fand nichts. Nichts was ihn widerlegte, nichts was ihn bestätigte.  
  
„Ich hatte aber gehofft, daß ich wieder gut machen könnte, was ich heute angerichtet habe." Severus' Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Harry freiwillig auf seinen Alptraum und damit auf den Erinnerungsflash zu sprechen kommen würde. Aber andererseits hatte er auch nicht erwartet, daß er so schnell wieder aufwachen und dann auch noch nach ihm suchen würde. Scheinbar war Harry wirklich noch immer für eine Überraschung gut, worum es auch ging.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Severus!" Severus blickte auf.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich getan habe, aber ich kann es mir denken. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an den Traum, daß alles so realistisch war! So realistisch, daß ich wirklich dachte, es nicht nur zu träumen, sondern zu erleben.  
  
Was ich auch immer getan hab, es ging nicht wirklich gegen dich, das mußt du mir glauben!" Severus sah die plötzliche Verzweiflung in dem eben noch so merkwürdig ruhigen Jungen, die Angst in den jetzt wieder weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er sah das Zittern, das Harry krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte, indem er die Hände fest ineinander verkrallte und gegen seine Beine preßte. Severus wollte nach ihm greifen, ihm sagen, daß es gut war, aber kein Muskel rührte sich, sein Befehl wurde von seinem Körper einfach ignoriert.  
  
Harry sprang auf, überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. Und jetzt war er es, der die Hand ausstreckte und ihm gelang es tatsächlich. Vorsichtig berührte er die aufgeplatzte Lippe des Älteren, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Erste Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen hervor.  
  
„Das war ich. Oh Gott, das war ich. Es tut mir so leid! Aber du mußt mir glauben, ich wußte nicht, daß du es bist! Bitte! Ich hätte doch nie... Oh verdammt!"  
  
„Harry!" endlich gehorchte seine Stimme und auch seine Armen schienen es sich endlich anders überlegt zu haben, als er die Oberarme des Jüngeren schließlich in seinen Händen fühlte.  
  
„Bitte! Ich weiß, daß ich das nicht hätte tun sollen! Schick mich nicht fort!" Sanft schüttelte Severus Harry an den Schultern und versuchte, ihn aus der nahenden Panikattacke heraus zu holen, bevor sie ihn vollends erfaßte.  
  
„Sieh mich an, du dummer Junge!" fuhr er ihn dabei an und schaffte es wirklich, zu Harry durchzudringen, denn im nächsten Moment hob Harry den Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. Angst und Panik verdunkelten das klare Grün. Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Bis eben hast du es so gut gemacht, so vernünftig und jetzt redest du so einen Blödsinn", schalt er ihn nicht wirklich ernsthaft. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß wohl auch Harry das begriff, denn seine verkrampfte Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig.  
  
„Ich hab Angst", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar. „Ich wollte das nicht. Aber der Traum.. das alles. Ich..."  
  
„Harry, hör mir zu." Harry schüttelte noch immer den Kopf und wollte erneut ansetzen, doch Severus unterbrach ihn sofort, indem er sein Kinn umfaßte und ihn zwang, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Hey, du bleibst jetzt ganz ruhig, verstanden?" Harry schluckte, zögerte, nickte schließlich.  
  
„Gut. – Ich werde dich nicht wegschicken, Harry. Ich hab nicht einmal die leiseste Idee, wie du auf so etwas Absurdes überhaupt kommst, aber es wird auf keinen Fall passieren. Du wirst vielleicht eines Tages gehen, weil du es willst, aber ganz sicher nicht, weil ich dich fortschicke und noch viel sicherer nicht in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten.  
  
Hör endlich auf, dich für deinen Traum zu entschuldigen. Ich werfe ihn dir doch nicht vor." Wieder tastete Harry nach der leicht geschwollenen Lippe des Älteren und war durch seine große Aufregung nicht einmal ein wenig darüber verwundert, daß Severus es zuließ. Beim ersten Mal hatte man vielleicht noch Überraschung vorschieben können, aber jetzt?  
  
„Das ist nicht schlimm, Harry. Das heilt." Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf, leckte leicht über seine trockenen Lippen.  
  
„Aber du bist weggelaufen. Warum?" Jede noch so kleine Dummheit fiel doch immer wieder auf einen zurück, stellte Severus mit wenig Verwunderung fest.  
  
„Ich bin nicht weggelaufen, Harry. Ich wollte nachdenken." Harry schnaubte.  
  
„Ich erkenne es, wenn jemand wegläuft. Das ist etwas, das ich besonders gut kann, also erzähl mir hier nichts vom Pferd, Severus. Du bist weggelaufen."  
  
„Ist das so wichtig, Harry?" Severus' Stimme hatte einen sehr eindringlichen Ton angenommen.  
  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, warum du weggelaufen bist. Erträgst du es nicht mehr, bei mir zu sein? Erträgst du es nicht, mich zu sehen? Das was ich bin?" Severus Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.  
  
„Harry..."  
  
„Ich hatte immer Angst, dir unter die Augen treten zu müssen und zugeben zu müssen, was ich bin. Ich wußte, daß es nicht mehr gut genug für dich sein würde. Ich hätte es so gerne besser gemacht. Ich hab alles versucht. Alles... Aber ich kann es verstehen. Es ist nicht schlimm. Schlimmer als sonst, aber nicht so schlimm, daß ich es nicht überleben würde."  
  
„Wovon redest du?" Harrys konfuses, schnelles Geplapper und die panisch zitternde Stimme des Jungen verwirrten ihn fast noch mehr, als das, was Harry sagte.  
  
„Davon, daß du mich abstoßend findest. Viele Menschen empfinden das, wenn sie mich sehen, ich bin es inzwischen gewohnt. Ich hatte mir nur so sehr gewünscht... Nein, nein, es ist nicht..." Doch Harry brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende. Unaufhörlich rannen die Tränen über seine Wangen und ein Schluchzen schließlich erstickte seine Worte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, warf Harry sich in Severus' Arme, schlang seine eigenen um den Hals des Älteren und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Er wußte ja, daß er in der letzten Zeit zu oft weinte, aber er wollte es einfach rauslassen, es fühlte sich immer so gut an, wenn er seinen Gefühlen Luft machen konnte.  
  
Und was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Severus würde schon nicht noch schlechter von ihm denken, als er es ohnehin schon tat.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Severus die Arme um die Taille des Jungen. Noch immer verspürte er ein wenig Angst davor, ihn zu berühren und ihn so nah kommen zu lassen, aber er wußte, daß es genau das war, was er jetzt tun mußte. Er mochte Angst haben, aber Harry war derjenige, dessen Wunden so tief saßen, daß andere mit ihren eigenen Problemen erst einmal in den Hintergrund treten und sich zusammen reißen mußten. Zum Beispiel Zaubertranklehrer, die sich wie verstörte Kinder aufführten, weil sie es persönlich nahmen, daß man sie in einem furchtbaren Erinnerungsflash für jemand anderen gehalten hatte.  
  
Einen Moment lang konnte Severus sogar über sich selbst lächeln.  
  
„Harry, ist es denn wirklich so schwer, mir einfach nur zu vertrauen? Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es endlich tun." Harry schniefte und drückte sich noch ein wenig enger an Severus.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht wegschicken. Was da heute nacht passiert ist, war doch etwas, was du nicht absichtlich getan hast. Du hast geträumt. – Und ich finde dich garantiert nicht abstoßend. Ich wüßte nicht, warum ich das tun sollte." Harry verkrampfte sich ein wenig in Severus' Armen  
  
„Weil... weil ich... es gibt Schmutz, den man einfach nicht mehr abwaschen kann!" Severus schloß die Augen und verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme um die Taille des Jungen ein wenig. Oh ja, sie kamen der Sache so nah und das widerliche kleine Gefühl in ihm, das sich mit seiner verräterischen inneren Stimme zusammen getan hatte und ihm nun Dinge zuflüsterte, die er gar nicht hören wollte, ließ sich nicht lange bitten.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Schmutz?" drängte Severus den Jüngeren sanft, weiter zu reden, doch wieder schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf, sein Schluchzen wurde lauter. Vorsichtig löste Severus eine Hand vom Rücken Harrys und ließ sie zum Hinterkopf des Jungen wandern. Wieder wehrte Harry sich nicht gegen die Zärtlichkeiten von Severus' Hand, die durch Harrys wirres Haar fuhr, sanft einige Knoten löste und eine angenehme Wärme durch den Körper des jungen Mannes schickte.  
  
„Shh, Harry, ganz ruhig. Es gibt keinen Grund, daß du Angst haben mußt. Nichts, was du getan hast, kann so furchtbar sein, wie du glaubst. Und glaub mir, ich will dir wirklich helfen. Aber um das tun zu können, mußt du mir vertrauen. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was los ist, warum du solche Angst hast.  
  
Du mußt es mir nicht heute erzählen. Aber versprich mir, daß du darüber nachdenkst und dann zu mir kommst, wenn du bereit bist, mir alles zu sagen. Kannst du das tun?" Harry zögerte einen Moment lang und nur schwer konnte Severus sich davon abhalten, den Atem anzuhalten. Doch dann nickte Harry endlich.  
  
„Gut. Wir schaffen das schon, Harry. Und jetzt komm. Du bist eiskalt. Ich bring dich ins Bett." Nur mühsam schaffte er es, Harrys verkrampfte Hände so weit zu lösen, daß er den immer noch vollkommen aufgelösten Jungen auf den Arm nehmen konnte. Den wertvollen Umhang warf er sich fast achtlos über die Schulter und ging mit seiner kaum schweren Last auf die Tür des Turms zu.  
  
So ruhig er auch Harry gegenüber schien, in ihm raste alles. Gedanken, Stimmen, Gefühle, nichts schien mehr noch in geordneten Bahnen zu laufen. Severus wollte schreien, weinen, lachen, am liebsten alles auf einmal. Aber nichts davon taugte, um Harry zu helfen, also schlug er sich alles davon gleich aus dem Kopf.  
  
Harry brauchte jemanden, an den er sich anlehnen konnte. Niemanden, der selbst vor Unsicherheit und Angst zitterte wie ein Kind.  
  
Harry war überrascht, als er fühlte, wie Severus ihn von den Füßen hob und auf den Arm nahm, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt. Doch im Prinzip war er ihm dankbar, daß er den Kontakt nicht brechen mußte.  
  
Ohne sich auch nur die geringsten Gedanken darüber zu machen, daß ihn jetzt jeder, der ihnen eventuell trotz der späten Stunde noch über den Weg laufen konnte, sehen konnte, vergrub Harry sein Gesicht im Umhang des Zaubertranklehrers, atmete den Geruch des älteren Mannes ein und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Vertrauen. Er wollte Severus vertrauen, wußte daß er wohl einer der wenigen Menschen war, denen er überhaupt vertrauen konnte. Aber dennoch, irgendwie ging das nicht so leicht, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Was wenn er Severus die Wahrheit wirklich sagte? Würde der andere dann zu dem stehen, was er gesagt hatte? Würde er sich wirklich nicht abgestoßen fühlen?  
  
Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er wollte es, aber sein Wille und sein Verstand prallten in dieser Frage erbarmungslos aufeinander.  
  
Der Weg zurück in den Kerker erschien Severus unendlich lang. Aufmerksam beobachtete er auf seinem Weg alles ganz genau, aber inzwischen war es schon so spät, daß sich wohl selbst die verwegensten Schüler nicht mehr im Schloß herum trieben und auch die Lehrkörper, die heute Aufsicht gehabt hatten, längst in ihren Betten waren.  
  
Doch genauso aufmerksam wie seine Umgebung beobachtete Severus auch den jungen Mann in seinen Armen. Zufrieden registrierte er, daß Harry sich mit jeder Minute, die er so von ihm durch das Schloß getragen wurde, immer mehr entspannte. Und als er schließlich seine Räume erreicht hatte und den jungen Mann wieder auf seinem Bett ablegte, war Harry schon fast eingeschlafen.  
  
„Nicht weggehen", murmelte Harry verschlafen, nachdem Severus ihn sanft zugedeckt hatte und mühte sich damit ab, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, deren Lider aber immer fester zusammen zu kleben schienen.  
  
„Keine Angst, ich bin sofort wieder da. Ich will nur nicht in meinen Kleidern schlafen", sagte Severus und streichelte Harry noch einmal über den Kopf, bevor er sich rasch umzog. Noch immer beobachtete Harry ihn aus kaum geöffneten Augen und über seine Lippen glitt ein winziges, müdes Lächeln, als Severus wirklich kaum eine Minute später unter die Decke schlüpfte.  
  
„Schlaf Harry. Ich bin hier und gehe nicht weg, versprochen." Harry lächelte und schloß gehorsam die Augen. Keine fünf Minuten später waren seine Atemzüge so regelmäßig, daß Severus sich sicher war, daß er schlief.  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er den schlafenden, jungen Zauberer, strich ihm vorsichtig das Haar aus dem Gesicht und anschließend über die blasse Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Noch immer begriff er nicht vollkommen, was eigentlich genau in dieser Nacht passiert war. Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, warum es ihm plötzlich die Luft abgeschnürt hatte, mit Harry im selben Raum zu sein. Er wußte einfach nur, daß es so gewesen war und er in diesem Moment einfach rausgemußt hatte. Nicht im Traum hatte er daran gedacht, daß das eine solche Reaktion in Harry hervorrufen konnte.  
  
Und was war das für eine Sache, von der Harry gesprochen hatte? Warum glaubte er, daß er ihn für abstoßend halten würde? – Weil er damit vermutlich angedeutet hatte, daß auch er genau wie Adrian sein Geld auf dem Strich verdient hatte? Der Ausdruck auf Severus Gesicht wurde etwas weicher, die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen weniger tief.  
  
Niemals konnte er ihn deswegen abstoßend finden, wenn es wirklich so sein sollte. Das war eine schlimme Sache, aber doch kein Grund, sich von ihm abzuwenden.  
  
Doch Severus wußte auch, daß Harry vermutlich solcher Ablehnung schon mehr als einmal begegnet war. Und vermutlich war er noch lange nicht so weit gewesen, damit umgehen zu können. War das der Moment gewesen, in dem sich der Schalter umgelegt hatte und Blut nicht mehr genug war?  
  
Es gab nur einen, der all diese Fragen beantworten konnte, aber gerade den durfte man nicht drängen, auch wenn Severus all diese Fragen auf der Seele brannten.  
  
„Vertrau mir, Harry. Vertrau mir einfach", murmelte der Zaubertrankmeister. Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dem von Harry, zögerte, näherte sich weiter. – Severus schloß die Augen, als er dem schlafenden Jungen einen winzig kleinen, federleichten Kuß auf die Lippen gab und sein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Sprung.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry murmelte er: „Nox", und das Licht im Raum erlosch.

* * *

TBC 

Kleines Goodie. Wer sich wirklich die Mühe macht, kann im oben genannten LiveJournal einen Link zu dem Lied finden, das mir sehr viel Inspiration zu diesem Kapitel gegeben hat (wenn auch der Stil wohl nicht jedermanns Geschmack sein wird XD)

Wer es sich runterladen will, braucht noch eine Kleinigkeit, denn der Bereich ist mit einem Passwort gesichert. Benutzername: Adrian, Passwort: blueeyes

Bitte Groß- und Kleinschreibung beachten, sonst klappt et nich.


	7. Über Mauern und Grenzen hinweg

Da bin ich wieder, pünktlich zu Weihnachten mit dem Weihnachtskapitel. Ich muß es jetzt leider mit allen Tippfehlern hochladen, weil meine arme Beta Kiki sich eine Mördererkältung eingefangen hat und ich deshalb die Korrektur von ihr noch nicht zurück hab. Da ich gleich zu meinen Eltern fahre, dort kein I-net habe, das Kapitel aber unbedingt noch vor Weihnachten hochladen wollte, müßt ihr wohl oder übel mit meinen Fehlern leben. Ich bitte, das dieses eine Mal zu verzeihen -:verbeug:-

Wie ihr feststellen werdet, hat sich auch wieder was an der Formatierung getan. Ich habe eine - wenig schöne - Zeichenfolge verwendet, um die Szenen zu trennen, aber wenigstens werde diese Zeichen nicht automatisch rausgelöscht. Zu gütig, -:grummel:-

Kapitel 8 gibt es auch bald. Ich bin gestern mit dem Schreiben fertig geworden, muß es nur überarbeiten und schicke es dann gleich zur Beta, wenn ich wieder da bin. Ich hab noch nicht alle Reviews beantwortet, aber zu den meisten findet ihr die Antwort auch diesmal wieder im oft erwähnten LifeJournal (Link im Profil). Bis die Tage dann!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

**Über Mauern und Grenzen hinweg**

Das leise Rascheln der Laken war es, was Harry am nächsten Morgen weckte. Müde blinzelte er, um sich an das Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen, und streckte sich vorsichtig, um Severus nicht zu wecken.

Der Schlaf hing ihm noch immer wie Blei in den Augen und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig dumpf und schlaff an, gerade so, als hätte er wieder etwas eingenommen. Aber das war ja unmöglich. Er war hier bei Severus, der niemals zulassen würde, daß er etwas mit einer solchen Wirkung einnahm. Selbst den Trank des Traumlosen Schlafes gab er ihm nur höchst selten und Harry wußte, wie klug das war, auch wenn er ohne Hilfsmittel selten ruhig schlief.

Und trotzdem war heute etwas anders. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich auf die Seite und blickte nachdenklich in Severus' schlafendes Gesicht. Irgendwas mußte doch gewesen sein, irgendwas... zunächst konnte Harry sich nur sehr mühsam und bruchstückhaft an den Streit des vergangenen Abends erinnern, doch mit etwas Anstrengung wurde das Bild immer klarer und schließlich kamen auch die Ereignisse der Nacht mit einem gewaltigen Schlag zu ihm zurück.

Harry riß die Augen auf, vermied es aber, irgendein Geräusch zu machen, das den Älteren wecken konnte. Sein Herz raste und sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als sich Puzzlestück für Puzzlestück in seinem Gedächtnis wieder zusammen setzte. Und obwohl er sich auch an Severus' Worte erinnern konnte, wurde er noch immer das Gefühl nicht los, daß die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht doch nur eine Katastrophe gewesen sein konnten.

Zitternd kam seine rechte Hand unter der Decke hervor und er fuhr sich mit ihr durchs Haar, vergrub seine Finger fest in den verknoteten Strähnen und zog ein wenig, in der törichten Hoffnung, vielleicht noch nicht wirklich wach zu sein.

Er spürte den leichten Schmerz zwar kaum, aber er spürte ihn. Er war wach, das alles war kein böser Traum. – Und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Böse Träume hatten ihn schließlich erst in diese Situation gebracht, er hatte also in der letzten Zeit eindeutig zu viele davon.

Nervös löste er seine Hand aus seinen Haaren und bedeckte sich statt dessen mit ihr die Augen. Nein, das war nicht gut. Severus würde Antworten wollen. Es war nur allzu verständlich, wer konnte ihm das absprechen? Aber das mußte ja nicht heißen, daß Harry diese Antworten auch geben wollte. Das einzige, was er wirklich wollte, war diese ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen.

Aber es war auch damit wie mit allem in seinem bisherigen Leben. Man würde ihn nicht fragen, was er wollte. Weder seine Erinnerungen, noch sein Gedächtnis, das sie so gewissenhaft aufbewahrte. Severus, ja der würde vielleicht fragen, vielleicht sogar nach Harrys Entscheidung handeln, aber im Grunde würde er sich damit nie zufrieden geben können. Die Fragen würden in ihm stets weiterbrennen, wie es die antwortenden Erinnerungen in Harry tun würden.

Ärgerlich stieß Harry einen Schwall Luft aus, zuckte bei dem zischenden Geräusch aber sofort wieder zusammen. Ein hektischer Blick auf Severus zeigte ihm jedoch, daß er den anderen immer noch nicht geweckt hatte.

Harrys Züge wurden ein wenig weicher und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Wie ungewöhnlich für den Älteren, so fest zu schlafen. Vermutlich forderte der Körper des Zaubertrankmeisters endlich seinen Tribut für alles, was er ihm wegen Harry die letzten Wochen zugemutet hatte.

Und es war gut so. Harry war nicht blind gewesen, wußte nur zu genau, wie wenig von der scheinbar unerschöpflichen Kraft des anderen noch übrig geblieben war. Es waren nur kleine Dinge, die Severus verraten hatten. Fahrige Gesten, ein müdes Leuchten in den schwarzen Augen, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Ein kurzes Zögern am Morgen, bevor er aufstand, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Harry war all das aufgefallen und auch wenn ihm ein direkter Vergleich zu einem vollkommen ausgeruhten Severus fehlte, konnte er alleine an dem Unterschied zwischen Anfang Oktober und jetzt schon ausmachen, daß es so sein mußte.

Und noch immer war ihm nicht wirklich klar, warum Severus das alles für ihn tat. Er hatte immer geglaubt, daß es schon kühn war, darauf zu hoffen, daß dieser ihn nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts als Freund annehmen würde. Mit einer solchen Opferbereitschaft, einem solch hohen Maß an Selbstaufgabe, hatte er nicht im Traum gerechnet.

Es überwältigte Harry, schnürte ihm ein wenig die Luft ab, verursache aber auch ein sehr warmes Gefühl in seinem Herzen. Und wenn er sich nicht schwer täuschte, dann wurde das Gefühl auch von Tag zu Tag immer ein wenig wärmer und stärker.

Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte Harry sich wieder etwas tiefer in die Kissen, zog die Decke über seine Schultern und blickte Severus unverwandt ins Gesicht. Entspannt und friedlich und nicht mehr so müde und angespannt, wie es während des Tages wirkte. Was hätte Harry nicht darum gegeben, Severus auch während seiner Wachphasen öfter mal so zu sehen.

Severus Gesicht ohne Sorge, ohne Groll, fast ohne harte Linien. Wahrscheinlich konnte man das zu einem Lebensziel machen und würde es doch nie erreichen. Selbst in der Lebensspanne eines Zauberers nicht.

Aber es war nicht das erste Mal, daß diese Erkenntnis Harry nichts ausmachte. Er wünschte sich zwar, das schaffen zu können, und wenn es nur für die Zeit war, wenn sie beide absolut alleine und unbeobachtet waren, aber gleichzeitig war ihm auch klar, daß er Severus auch so liebte, ihn auch so immer anziehend finden würde.

Einen Moment stockte Harry der Atem und seine Hand unter der Decke verkrampfte sich in den Zipfel des Kissens.

Das war es wohl oder? Darum war so wichtig, was Severus dachte, was er sagte, was er tat. Darum war es so wichtig, daß er nicht erfuhr, was Harry wirklich war. Und hatte Adrian es nicht schon vor einer Weile so deutlich ausgesprochen?

Harry hatte seinem Freund damals widersprochen, hatte von tiefer Freundschaft und Zuneigung geredet, aber den Gedanken an Liebe in einem anderen Sinne – einem viel körperlichen, leidenschaftlicheren Sinne - weit von sich geschoben. Aber genau das war es doch. Was brachte es ihm, davor wegzulaufen? Doch nur noch mehr Kummer, als sich an eine hoffnungslose, aber wenigstens eingestandene Liebe zu klammern.

Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zu Severus' Gesicht und mit einem Mal schimmerten die grünen Augen des Jüngeren feucht, bildeten sich Tränen an den Unterlidern, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten und schließlich frech und unerwünscht einfach lösten, um ihm heiß über das Gesicht zu laufen. Hoffnungslos. Eine klare Sache von Anfang an oder etwa nicht? Warum tat es dann so verdammt weh?

Hastig wischte Harry die Tränen weg und schluckte das würgende Gefühl in seinem Hals hinunter. Es war doch gut so. Er war überhaupt nicht bereit für so etwas. Was er brauchte, war eine leitende Hand, eine Zuflucht, jemanden, der ihn verstand. Gefühle, mit denen er nicht zurecht kam, standen mit Sicherheit nicht auf dieser Liste. Alles in ihm sagte ihm das nur zu deutlich. Angst, sich auf diese Weise auf jemanden einzulassen. Befangenheit, bestimmte Berührungen zuzulassen, selbst wenn sie von Severus kamen. Unsicherheit bei der Unterscheidung zwischen richtig und falsch. Er konnte sie jetzt schon hören, all diejenigen, die ihm sagen würde, daß er nur glaubte, Liebe für Severus zu empfinden. Daß das alles in Wahrheit nur falsch interpretierte Dankbarkeit war.

Er konnte Sirius hören, wie er ihm auszureden versuchte, was er sich angeblich nur einredete. Er konnte Remus' sanfte, goldene Augen sehen, die einen besorgten Ausdruck angenommen hatten, weil er nicht mit der Situation einverstanden war, auch wenn er das niemals so wie Sirius geäußert hätte.

Er konnte das Entsetzen fühlen, mit dem Ron ihm begegnen würde und Hermine würde es als Unrecht empfinden, als Abhängigkeit von Severus, die dieser ausnutzte. – Oder sie würde die einzige sein, die ihn verstand. Bei Hermine war Harry sich nicht sicher. Nicht, nachdem sie ihm in seinen letzten Wochen an der Schule so fremd geworden war.

Und wieder hielt Harry inne. Begriff erst, nachdem all diese Gedanken gedacht waren, was sie überhaupt bedeuteten. Er rechnete zum ersten Mal wieder die Menschen in sein Handeln mit ein, die er früher als seine Familie und Freunde betrachtet hatte. Die Menschen, die bis dato eigentlich noch gar nicht wußten, daß er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Und wenn sie jetzt wieder mit auf der Rechnung standen, war es dann auch an der Zeit? War es schon so weit? Noch vor kurzem hatte er sich doch so weit davon weg gefühlt.

In diesem Moment wünschte Harry sich nichts mehr, als daß das schlaffe Gefühl ihn einfach nur müde machen und zurück in den Schlaf lullen würde, statt ihn einfach nur von jeder Art von Bewegung abzuhalten und dafür Platz für Grübeleien zu machen, mit denen er noch nichts am Hut haben wollte.

Überhaupt kam er hier von Hundertstel ins Tausendstel und wollte das alles doch gar nicht. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermine? Nein, dafür war doch überhaupt noch kein Platz.

„Scheiße", flüsterte Harry fast verzweifelt. „Du mußt den Kopf leer kriegen, Harry. Erinnere dich einfach daran, was Severus dir beigebracht hat. Du warst nie gut darin, aber das heißt nicht, daß du es nicht wenigstens ein bißchen kannst", beschwor er sich selbst und kam sich gleichzeitig so albern vor, weil er sich das alles selbst vorflüstern mußte, um diese Beschwörung überhaupt bis an sein Bewußtsein zu bringen.

Aber tatsächlich wurde er ein wenig ruhiger. Sein Kopf leerte sich nicht, all die Gedanken waren noch da, aber sie verstummten, drängelten sich nicht weiter in den Vordergrund. Harry atmete erleichtert durch. Das waren einfach zu viele Katastrophen auf einmal, wenn man ihn fragte. Sich in Severus zu verlieben...

Wieder richtete Harry den Blick auf das Gesicht des Älteren. Nein, sich in Severus zu verlieben, erschien ihm schon lange nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich oder gar unvorstellbar, wie es noch zu seiner Schulzeit gewesen war. Es war sogar irgendwie fast logisch. Nicht daß Harry glaubte, etwas über die Liebe zu wissen, aber so, wie er sie sich vorstellte, war sie vor allem ein Gefühl, das sich langsam aus anderen Gefühlen entwickeln konnte.

Aus einfacher Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung konnte sich nach seiner Vorstellung sehr leicht Liebe entwickeln, die sich dann auch kein Stück um irgendwelche Unterschiede kümmerte wie sie zwischen Severus und Harry bestanden. Dieses Gefühl interessierten weder Alter, noch Fehler aus der Vergangenheit.

Vielleicht war es ja blauäugig von ihm, das zu denken, aber so stellte er es sich vor und so empfand er es im Moment, und das konnte nicht einfach falsch sein. Wer das behauptete, machte es sich nur zu einfach, wollte etwas beiläufig abtun, nur weil er es nicht für möglich hielt.

Das alles wußte Harry, dem war er sich so sicher. Warum also zweifelte er trotzdem daran, daß er das auch alles so umsetzen und vor anderen behaupten konnte?

Grenzen und Mauern, überall standen sie ihm im Weg rum. So hoch, so dick, so stark befestigt, daß sie ihm allesamt unüberwindbar schienen, obwohl der Weg doch so klar war.

Weil sie nicht räumlich waren, kam es Harry in den Sinn. Früher waren seine Grenzen räumlich und greifbar gewesen. Kammern unter Treppen, verschlossene Türen, Gitter vor den Fenster, Zauberverbot für minderjährige Zauberer außerhalb von Hogwarts, Tante und Onkel. Das alles hatte eine Form gehabt und einen Schwachpunkt. Irgendwo war immer einer gewesen. Aber jetzt? Jetzt waren seine Grenzen nur noch emotional und damit irgendwie unantastbar.

„Worüber grübelst du am frühen Morgen schon nach, Harry?" Erschrocken blickte Harry auf und geradewegs in das unergründliche Schwarz von Severus' Augen, die noch immer ein wenig schlafverschleiert waren, aber trotzdem wachsam auf seinem Gesicht ruhten. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß Severus aufgewacht war und jetzt hatte er schon wieder etwas gesehen, das Fragen hervorrief, die Harry ihm nicht beantworten konnte. Er war nicht gut in diesem Spiel, so viel stand fest.

Aber wie sollte er auch? Er wußte ja nicht einmal genau, was es für ein Spiel war.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte er etwas verlegen und senkte den Blick wieder. Severus kämpfte einen Arm unter der warmen Decke hervor und benutzte ihn dafür, die Decke ein wenig platt zu drücken, um Harrys Gesicht besser sehen zu können, das dieser hinter der Decke zu verbergen versuchte.

„Guten Morgen. Du hast wohl nicht gut geschlafen."

„Doch. – Zumindest traumlos." Die winzige Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf Severus' Lippen. Die Befangenheit, die von Harry ausging und langsam auch ihn anzustecken drohte, war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Noch eine Minute zuvor, als er den grübelnden jungen Mann heimlich beobachtet hatte, war er sich so sicher, daß er dieses Gefühl losgeworden war, daß ihm die vergangene Nacht gezeigt hatte, wie sehr Harry seine Stärke noch brauchte. Und kaum hatten sie zwei Sätze gewechselt, war diese ganze Sicherheit schon wieder beim Teufel.

„Ich wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Immerhin war das eines meiner Beruhigungsmittel", entgegnete Severus schließlich und versuchte, dabei so normal wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl er spürte, wie seine Stimme zittern, gegen eine seidige, fließende Tonlage aufbegehren wollte.

„Es tut mir leid, daß es... überhaupt nötig war." Severus Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich ein wenig.

„Entschuldige dich niemals wieder für etwas, für das du nichts kannst, Harry. Was heute nacht geschehen ist, lag nicht in deinen Händen. Geist und Unterbewußtsein sind so oft stärker als wir und wenn sie sich deiner bemächtigen, dann kannst du nur hoffen, daß du die Kontrolle zurück gewinnst.

Außerdem ist nichts passiert." Harry fuhr neben Severus hoch in eine sitzende Position. Er spürte, wie seine bleierne Müdigkeit mit einem Mal verschwand, ein aufgebrachter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen und um seinen Mund, der durch die fast hohlen Wangen noch voller wirkte, als er wirklich war, seit sich die rissige Haut wieder geschlossen und eine gesündere Farbe auf seine Lippen zurückgekehrt war.

Es waren kleine Veränderungen, doch Severus bemerkte sie jedesmal mit immer größer werdenden Zufriedenheit und Erleichterung.

„Nichts passiert?!" brauste dieser Mund, von dem Severus sich nur sehr schwer losreißen konnte, jetzt auf. „Du bist gut", fügte er viel leiser hinzu und blickte unter sich. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie Severus eine Augenbraue leicht anhob. Äußerlich war das die einzige Reaktion in ihm, aber innerlich hatte sein Herz gerade wieder einen Sprung gemacht. Diesmal war Harry nicht wütend oder hatte seine Fassung verloren. Und dennoch so vertraut. Hieß das...?

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer, Harry. Und jetzt hör endlich auf, dir wegen dieser dummen Schramme den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich war heute nacht nicht wütend auf dich und ich bin es jetzt nicht. Warum mußt du dir unbedingt einreden, daß du etwas Furchtbares getan hast?" Harry hob die dünnen Schultern und ließ den Kopf noch ein wenig mehr hängen. Ja, warum eigentlich? Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, daß ausgerechnet Severus es verstehen konnte, wenn man sich für alles und jeden verantwortlich fühlte, sich die Schuld an allem gab, so irrational das auch sein mochte.

Warum er das erwartet hatte, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Komm, laß uns aufstehen. Wir können beide ein gutes Frühstück vertragen."

„Nein, bitte..." begann Harry und hielt Severus so zurück, der gerade aus dem Bett steigen wollte. Fragend schaute der Ältere ihn an.

„Ich würde gerne... also ich..." Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Raus damit oder muß ich deine Gedanken lesen, wenn ich wissen will, was dir vorschwebt?" Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er atmete durch und sprach so schnell er konnte, damit der Mut ihn nicht noch einmal verließ.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich würde gerne im Bett frühstücken... also mit dir zusammen, meine ich. Irgendwie möchte ich heute gar nicht aufstehen, sondern den ganzen Tag genau hier und genau so verbringen." Vieles hatte Severus erwartet. Appetitlosigkeit oder vielleicht einfach nur Trotz, vielleicht sogar, daß Harry ihm vorher noch irgendwas anvertrauen wollte, was die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht betraf, aber das... nein, das hatte er sicher nicht erwartet.

Jede Katastrophe hätte Severus Snape weniger erschüttert als diese Bitte. Und dennoch schlug er die bereits zurückgeschlagene Decke wieder über seine Beine und nickte.

„Gut, wenn du das möchtest, soll mir dein Wunsch Befehl sein." Severus kam sich unsicher und albern vor, aber Harry schien beides nicht zu bemerken, denn er schenkte ihm zur Antwort das, was er sich am meisten von ihm wünschte. Sein Lächeln.

:----:

_„Ich muß sagen, ich bin zutiefst gerührt."_

„_Halt die Klappe, du Klon." _

„_So langsam machen mir die Gespräche mit dir fast wieder Spaß."_

„_Na wenigstens einem von uns."_

„_Warum bist du hier?"_

„_Sollte ich das wissen?"_

„_Natürlich solltest du. Aber es hätte mich gewundert, wenn du endlich deinen Grips eingeschaltet hättest. Du magst die Tassen haben, aber ich war doch schon immer die klügere Hälfte."_

„_Und du hast eindeutig die dreckigere Lache von uns beiden. – Vielleicht... ich habe heute nacht sehr viel geträumt. Der letzte Traum war – der merkwürdigste."_

„_Du wolltest sagen, der Schönste."_

„_Woher willst du das wissen?"_

„_Ich kann es fühlen. Was hast du geträumt?"_

„_Ich habe von Ruhe geträumt, von Frieden und von Glück. Ich habe mich glücklich gefühlt."_

„_Weiter."_

„_S...Severus war auch da. Ich glaube, er war der Grund, daß ich so glücklich war."_

„_Welch Überraschung. Warum?"_

„_Wir haben uns geküßt."_

„_Das..."_

„_... überrascht dich, ich weiß."_

„_Woher."_

„_Ich... ich kann es fühlen... irgendwie. Das fühlt sich merkwürdig an. Ist das immer so?"_

„_Nur so lange wir als zwei Teile existieren. Später fällt es nicht mehr auf. – Du hast keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet oder?"_

„_Der Kuß?"_

„_Nein, daß du das gerade gefühlt hast, du Blödmann. Du hast meine Emotionen gefühlt. Das ist großartig."_

„_Du freust dich ja wirklich darüber."_

„_Kannst du das fühlen?"_

„_Ja. Das ist so merkwürdig. – Aber noch viel mehr interessiert mich, was du von diesem Traum denkst."_

„_Oho, schon wieder eine großartige Premiere, dich interessiert, was ich denke."_

„_Wärst du bloß nicht so ein nervendes Arschloch."_

„_Du liebst mich doch dafür. – Ich denke, daß du ihn umsetzen solltest."_

„_Spinnst du?!!"_

„_Nein, eigentlich nicht. Was spricht dagegen? Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, warum er das alles für dich tut? Warum er seine gesamte Freizeit für dich opfert, entgegen seiner Gewohnheiten lebt und handelt, nur weil du es dir wünschst? Harry, er hat den ganzen Samstag mit dir im Bett verbracht. Den ganzen Tag im Nachthemd und er war nicht todsterbenskrank. Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, daß du denkst, er würde das nicht nur machen, weil er sehr viel für dich empfindet."_

„_Ich denke, er macht es, weil er sich verpflichtet fühlt und vielleicht auch, weil er mich mag. Aber mehr nicht. Für ihn bin ich doch immer noch nicht viel mehr als ein Kind. Was sollte da schon mehr sein?"_

„_Du bist so ein Idiot. Warum läßt du es nicht einfach drauf ankommen?"_

„_Weil ich Angst habe, daß er mich dann doch verläßt. Ich habe doch jetzt schon mehr, als ich mir jemals erhofft hatte."_

„_Und vielleicht ist es viel weniger, als du erwarten kannst und du wirst es nie erfahren, weil du zu feige bist, es herauszufinden. ER wird den entscheidenden Schritt nicht machen, Harry und das weißt du auch zu genau."_

„_Setz mich nicht unter Druck!"_

„_Du setzt dich selbst unter Druck, ich will dich nur in eine Richtung stoßen, die dich aus diesem Druck herausführt."_

„_Weißt du, so langsam habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß ich dich doch lieber mochte, als du mich mit meinen Fragen noch hast gegen eine Wand rennen lassen."_

„_Ich hatte ganz vergessen, was für ein verrücktes Wesen wir doch eigentlich sind. Höchst amüsant."_

„_Haha, ich lach später."_

„_Tu einfach, was ich dir sage, dann paßt es schon."_

„_..."_

„_Du kannst nicht ewig alles hinauszögern, Harry. Das Leben hält soviel mehr für dich bereit als nur ein paar halbe Sachen."_

:----:

„Hm", brummte Dumbledore nachdenklich und rührte weiter langsam mit dem Löffel seinen Tee um, von dem er bisher noch nicht einen einzigen Schluck getrunken hatte, der sich aber zweifelsohne bereits der bestgerührte Tee in ganz England nennen konnte. „Das klingt gar nicht gut, Severus." Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte zustimmend und versuchte dabei gleichzeitig, Dumbledores Gesicht nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und die beständige Rührbewegung, die etwas faszinierend Beruhigendes auf ihn hatte, zu beobachten.

„Was denkst du, sollten wir jetzt tun?" Severus dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Ja, was dachte er, was man tun sollte? Weglaufen, alles vergessen, einfach so tun, als wäre diese Sache nie passiert. Am besten einfach so tun, als hätte es niemals einen Harry Potter gegeben. – Ein wenig bedauerte er es fast, daß diese Möglichkeit indiskutabel war.

„Ich schätze, wir müssen uns mit dem Gedanken befassen, daß wir in dieser Sache mehr Hilfe brauchen werden, als einer von uns beiden Harry geben könnte", räumte Severus schließlich vorsichtig ein. Er haßte den Gedanken, das Zepter in dieser Angelegenheit aus der Hand geben zu müssen, noch immer, aber diese Sache vor zwei Tagen...

Es war zu offensichtlich, daß es seine Möglichkeiten überstieg. Da mochte dieses Gefühl ihn ihm, das Harry absolut beanspruchte und mit niemandem teilen wollte, noch so wüten und toben. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal mußte die Stimme der Vernunft einfach lauter sein.

„Also eine professionelle Betreuung." Severus nickte.

„Gut. Daran dachte ich auch. – Das sollte kein Problem sein, schätze ich. Schwieriger als das Finden eines guten Meidzauberers stelle ich es mir allerdings vor, Harry davon zu überzeugen, diese Art von Betreuung anzunehmen. Sofern es keine Neuigkeiten zu dem Thema gibt, ist Harrys Auftauchen nach wie vor ein Geheimnis, richtig?" Wieder ein Nicken von Severus.

„Und wenn wir jetzt schon jemanden von außerhalb einschalten würden, würde Harry es sicher so auffassen, als hättest du dein Versprechen ihm gegenüber gebrochen, seine Existenz geheim zu halten."

„Es ist wahrscheinlich."

„Was schlägst du also vor?" Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen – längst kalten – Tee und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Bitter.

„Ich hoffe, daß die Ereignisse vom Wochenende kein Hinweis darauf sein sollten, daß etwas aus Harry herausbricht und wir uns beeilen sollten, denn sonst tue ich wahrscheinlich genau das Falsche. Aber ich möchte, daß wir uns einen guten Psychologen für ihn suchen, diesen aber vorerst mit dem Fall noch nicht betrauen.

Harry hat versprochen, seine Existenz zu enthüllen, sobald er dazu bereit ist. Ich möchte ihm diese Zeit gerne geben. Sobald das geschehen ist und auch die Medien davon Wind bekommen haben, ist der meiner Meinung nach einzig richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, Harry diesen Vorschlag zu machen."

„Meinst du nicht, daß eine Betreuung schon vorher Sinn machen könnte? Ein Psychologe könnte Harry den Schritt in die Öffentlichkeit erleichtern, ihn darauf vorbereiten, was auf ihn zukommt", wandte Dumbledore ein. Severus blickte einen Moment lang auf seine Hände, die gefaltet und scheinbar vollkommen ruhig in seinem Schoß lagen. Scheinbar, weil er das Zittern nur allzu deutlich fühlen konnte, das er mit aller Gewalt unterdrückte.

„Natürlich meine ich das. Ich kann Harry diesen Vorschlag auch machen, wenn du darauf bestehst, aber er wird nicht darauf eingehen."

„Du bist dir da ziemlich sicher." Severus nickte.

„Warum?" Der Zaubertrankmeister unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen, aber er hatte sich diese Sache selbst eingebrockt. Nichts und niemand hatte ihn gezwungen, mit Dumbledore über diese Geschichte zu reden, es war ihm einfach als das Richtige und sehr wichtig erschienen. Darum war er aus freien Stücken gekommen. Also mußte er jetzt wohl damit leben, daß Dumbledore auch fragte. Es war nur logisch.

„Weil Harry irrational, stur, bockig und in alledem unheimlich berechenbar ist. Bestimmte Themen sind für ihn ein rotes Tuch und ein Psychologe – darauf wette ich mit dir um alles, was du möchtest – würde im Moment eindeutig dazu gehören.

Er will mit mir über alles reden. Aber er kann es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich ihn im momentanen Stadium davon überzeugen könnte, daß das so durchaus nachvollziehbar ist, und er darum diesen Weg wählen soll." Dumbledore lächelte bei Severus' Worten und nahm endlich den ersten Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse. Natürlich war auch dieser längst kalt, aber Dumbledore verzog keine Miene.

„Ich staune immer wieder", sagte er schließlich und das Lächeln war sogar aus seiner Stimme zu hören. Severus hob die rechte Augenbraue und sah den Älteren fragend an.

„So weich, so verständnisvoll, sogar einfühlsam. Man möchte nicht meinen, daß du es noch immer sein sollst, Severus. Ich könnte schwören, daß man dich gegen einen anderen vertauscht hat."

„Ich weiß nicht, was das zur Sache tut, Albus", entgegnete Severus abweisend und wich den funkelnden, blauen Augen des Direktors aus. Er wußte, er konnte vor Dumbledore nichts geheim halten, jedes noch so kleine Gefühl würde dieser erkennen, aber versuchen... ja versuchen konnte man es immer. Mußte er es immer.

„Nichts. Und doch irgendwie alles. Ich freue mich, das ist alles, Severus." Doch Severus kannte das Funkeln, kannte diese Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme des anderen und wußte nur zu genau, daß er schon lange und so vollkommen wie selten durchschaut war. Es störte ihn diesmal noch mehr als sonst.

Und Dumbledore erkannte das nur zu gut. Wie hätte es ihm auch entgehen sollen? Severus mochte so verschlossen sein, wie er wollte, Dumbledore hatte ihn bereits als kleinen Jungen gekannt. Und man mochte Dumbledore betiteln, wie man wollte, er konnte sich an jeden Schüler, der nicht vollkommen in der Masse untergegangen war, noch sehr gut erinnern. Manchmal erstaunte das sogar ihn und nicht nur einmal hatte er bereits angenommen, daß sein Gedächtnis nun endgültig überlaufen mußte, doch nie war es geschehen.

Severus war nie einer von denen gewesen, die in der Masse verschwunden waren. Auch wenn er es sich vielleicht manchmal gewünscht hatte, er war immer auf irgendeine Weise herausragend gewesen. Was Dumbledore in die Lage brachte, sich noch gut an viele Eigenarten des stillen, blassen Jungen zu erinnern, die der zynische, blasse Mann teilweise noch immer nicht abgelegt hatte.

Severus Snape war kein offenes Buch, weit gefehlt, aber für Dumbledore war er immerhin auch kein absolutes Rätsel mehr und längst hatte er Dinge gesehen, die Severus vielleicht vor ihm verbergen wollte, aber nicht konnte. – Warum Severus das wollte, stand dabei allerdings auf einem anderen Blatt. Dumbledore würde niemals verstehen, warum sein junger Kollege sich noch immer so beharrlich weigerte, ihm irgend etwas preisgeben zu wollen. Gewohnheit? Trotz? Grenzenlose Sturheit?

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles oder, Severus? Dir brennt noch etwas auf der Zunge." Ein kurzes Anspannen der Schultern zeigte Dumbledore, daß er Severus mal wieder ertappt hatte.

„Ich habe überlegt, daß ich vielleicht noch einmal nach London gehen sollte. Ich möchte noch einmal mit Adrian sprechen." Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und strich sich nachdenklich durch den langen Bart.

„Er hat deine Fragen schon beim letzten Mal nicht beantwortet", wandte er nach kurzer Bedenkzeit ein und endlich sah Severus ihn auch wieder direkt an. Entschlossenheit lag in den schwarzen Augen.

„Ich werde diesmal die Fragen anders stellen. Harry ist ihm wichtig, vielleicht sogar wirklich wichtiger als alles andere. Er will nicht, daß Harry verletzt wird. Und wenn er das vermeiden will, dann wird er wohl reden müssen." Wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Älteren Zauberers. Es kam Severus so vor, als wäre Dumbledore heute übermäßig zufrieden mit dem, was er tat. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, daß er sich so darüber freute, Teil des Ganzen sein zu dürfen.

„Wann möchtest du zu ihm gehen?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Es war nur eine Idee. Ein Gedanke, der mir als nicht ganz verkehrt erschien. – Ich will ihn mir noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen." Leichte Runzeln bildeten sich auf Dumbledores Stirn. Die ganze Zeit war Severus ihm so entschlossen erschienen und deshalb wirkte diese letzte Aussagen so merkwürdig unpassend. Irgendwie war sie unsicher und so ganz und gar nicht entschlossen. Gerade so als würde Severus von etwas sprechen, daß er tun mußte, aber um nichts in der Welt tun wollte.

Die Haut auf Dumbledores Stirn glättete sich wieder, als er diesen Gedanken fortführte und schließlich zu dem Schluß kam, daß es vermutlich genau das war. Severus wollte nicht mehr mit Adrian zusammen treffen. Adrian sollte ein Teil einer Welt sein, mit der weder Harry noch er in Zukunft irgendwelchen Kontakt hatte. Zumindest war das so, wenn Dumbledore seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke richtig durchschaute. Er lächelte.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es so weit ist." Severus nickte zögerlich. Die Idee, Adrian noch einmal aufzusuchen, war ihm bereits am vergangenen Tag gekommen, aber erst jetzt, nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, nahm diese Idee auch so etwas wie eine reale Gestalt für ihn an. Und diese Gestalt gefiel ihm nicht.

Er war kindisch.

* * *

Es war eine immergleiche Prozedur, die Adrian und Harry in den letzten Tagen entwickelt hatten. Aufwachen, Fieber messen, neue Verbände anlegen oder vorher die Wunden reinigen, wenn es sein mußte. Ein Trott, wie Harry ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte, der ihm aber unbegreiflich tröstlich erschien. 

Nicht zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, daß er nicht wollte, daß dieser Trott jemals endete.

„Das sieht schon sehr viel besser aus. In ein paar Tagen ist das verheilt. – Aber es werden ziemlich häßliche Narben bleiben", bemerkte Adrian fast beiläufig, als er Desinfektionsmittel und Tuch zur Seite legte und nach einem neuen Verband griff, der ebenfalls bereits bereit lag.

„Das macht nichts", entgegnete Harry ebenso nebenbei.

„Hast recht, fällt ohnehin nicht auf." Diesmal stachen die Worte zu. Adrian hatte die unglaubliche Fähigkeit, Harry wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen nur durch solch einfache Worte zu verpassen. Noch nie hatte er sich für die Narben geschämt, aber wenn Adrian so etwas sagte, dann wünschte er sich plötzlich, er hätte sie nie entstehen lassen.

Und er fragte sich, ob es wohl einen Weg gab, sie noch nachträglich verschwinden zu lassen. Allerdings verwarf er diesen Gedanken immer sehr schnell wieder. Wenn es den Weg gab, dann hatte er mit Magie zu tun und damit stand er außer Frage.

„Du findest sie häßlich?" Adrian blickte auf, direkt in Harrys Augen, die tatsächlich so traurig wirkten, wie die Worte geklungen hatten.

„Du etwa nicht?" fragte er sehr sanft zurück, hielt den Blick, die wunderschönen Augen fest. Harry hob die Schultern.

„Sie passen zu mir. Innen und außen gleich. Gleich vernarbt, gleich häßlich." Adrian schüttelte den Kopf, wickelte resolut die nächste Lage Mull über die geschundene Haut.

„Was für ein Unsinn", schimpfte er leise, obwohl Harry schon angenommen hatte, er würde zu dem Thema nichts mehr sagen. „Das ist echt der größte Blödsinn, den ich seit langem gehört habe. Du hältst dich für häßlich, James? Warum? Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich kenne dich nicht, weiß so gut wie gar nichts von dir, aber ich habe bisher noch nichts gesehen, was ich häßlich nennen würde." Harry schwieg, starrte Adrian einfach nur an. Er wußte nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich hielt er sich für häßlich. Er hielt sich sogar für unnütz, selbst wenn er sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, daß er immerhin das geschafft hatte, was die Zauberer sein Leben lang von ihm erwartet hatten.

Aber genauso trat dann auch der Gedanke hervor, daß man wohl ebenso von ihm erwartet hatte, daß er bei der Sache drauf ging, denn ganz offensichtlich war er doch nicht in der Lage, ein Leben nach Voldemort auf die Beine zu kriegen. Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du dir sogar das Gesicht zerschnitten hast?" Überrascht blickte Harry auf, runzelte die Stirn. Im ersten Moment wußte er nicht, wovon Adrian sprach. Er hatte sich doch nie das Gesicht zerschnitten. Was für ein Blödsinn. Doch dann streckte sein Gegenüber die Hand aus und betastete vorsichtig seine Stirn. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, obwohl er noch nicht einmal wußte, warum er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„So ein Quatsch. Die hab ich mir nicht zugefügt", ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Wo hast du sie dann her? Sie sieht aus wie ein Blitz. Das entsteht doch nicht zufällig." Einen winzig kleinen Moment lang spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, Adrian einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es war eine diebische Freude, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie dumm der andere aus der Wäsche gucken würde, wie er sehen konnte, daß er ihn endgültig für verrückt hielt. Aber der Moment war schnell vorbei.

„Doch, tut es. Ich hab diese Narbe von einem Autounfall. Ich war noch ein Baby, etwas über ein Jahr alt. Meine Eltern sind bei dem Unfall gestorben, aber ich hatte nicht mehr als diese kleine Schnittverletzung. Komisch oder?" Der Ausdruck auf Adrians Gesicht verdüsterte sich ein wenig.

„Das tut mir leid." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Braucht es nicht. Hat ja doch keinen Sinn."

„Du vermißt sie." Harrys Augen verengten sich ein wenig.

„Natürlich vermisse ich sie. Und manchmal vermisse ich sie auch nicht. Dann kommt es mir so vor, als wäre das alles nur Heuchelei. Jemanden vermissen, den man doch eigentlich nie wirklich gekannt hat. Wie geht das? – Aber die meiste Zeit wünsche ich mir, daß ich mich schwerer verletzt hätte und sie dafür noch leben würden." Adrian zog die Stirn kraus und sicherte den fertigen Verband um Harrys Arm mit Klebeband.

„Machst du deshalb diesen Scheiß? Als Bestrafung, daß du lebst und sie tot sind?"

„Quatsch!"

„Warum dann?" Harry wandte trotzig das Gesicht ab.

„Müssen wir darüber reden?" sein Ton war frostig und abweisend. Adrian dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, auf dem Thema zu bestehen, doch im Grunde wußte er ja, daß das absolut keinen Sinn machte. Harry würde nur bockig werden und schließlich gar nichts mehr sagen.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich, James?" Dankbar für den Themenwechsel, entspannte Harry sich wieder ein wenig.

„Achtzehn."

„Wo bist du aufgewachsen? In einem Waisenhaus?" Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Manchmal denke ich, daß das die bessere Alternative gewesen wäre. Nein, ich kam zur Schwester meiner Mutter, ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn. Wir sind ungefähr gleich alt."

„Und das war es nicht wirklich?" Einen Moment lang zögerte Harry, wunderte sich, warum Adrian danach fragte. Er hatte die ganzen letzten Tage kein wirkliches Interesse an ihm gezeigt, nicht nach mehr als seinem Namen gefragt und ob er von der Polizei gesucht wurde. Die Wandlung verstand er nicht ganz. Aber es tat auch gut, daß sich jemand wirklich mit ihm befassen wollte, nach solchen Dingen fragte.

In Hogwarts hatte es nie einer getan. Oder konnte er sich nur einfach nicht mehr erinnern?

„Nein. Sie... Tante Petunia und meine Mutter haben sich gehaßt. Schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Petunia hielt meine Mutter für einen Freak. Über meinen Vater hat sie noch Jahre nach seinem Tod Gerüchte verbreitet, daß er ein arbeitsloser Trinker, ein Versager gewesen ist und so.

Onkel Vernon... er war sogar noch schlimmer als sie, hat sich die haarsträubendsten Strafen für mich ausgedacht, mich Tag für Tag mit Arbeit nur so zugeschüttet, weil er der Meinung war, daß es mich davon abhalten könnte, Dummheiten anzustellen.

Und Dudley. Reden wir nicht über Dudley.

Meine Kindheit war ehrlich gesagt so beschissen, wie ich sie mir vorstellen kann und es ist auch in den Jahren im Internat nicht besser geworden. Ich habe es lange Zeit gedacht, aber das hat sich als Fehler herausgestellt."

„Du warst in einem Internat?"

„Ja, fast sieben Jahre lang."

„Warum war das genauso schlimm?" Harry war verwundert, aus Adrians Stimme so viel ehrliches Interesse herauszuhören. Interessierte es ihn denn wirklich so sehr? Und warum? Adrian verhielt sich so vollkommen gegen alles, was Harry als das Gesetz der Straße kennen gelernt hatte.

Zusammen halten, ja. Sich helfen, wenn Gefahr von außen droht, ja. Seine Nase in die Belange des anderen stecken, sich wirklich für ihn interessieren. Nein. Definitiv nein.

„Ich möchte nicht drüber reden", wich Harry der letzten Frage schließlich aus, obwohl er nicht wußte, warum er von Petunia, Vernon, Dudley und seinen Eltern gesprochen hatte und ausgerechnet vor Hogwarts zurück schreckte als wäre es schlimmer als all das andere.

Nein, nicht schlimmer, aber sehr viel direkter. Harry hatte seine Eltern nicht gekannt, war noch zu klein gewesen, als sie ihr Leben für ihn gelassen hatten. Er wußte, daß er traurig war, daß sie nicht mehr da waren, aber er wußte auch, daß dieses Gefühl mit der wahren Trauer, die er empfunden hätte, wenn seine Eltern mehr für ihn gewesen waren als Figuren aus Erzählungen ihrer Freunde und Weggefährten, nicht vergleichbar war.

Seine Zeit bei seinen Verwandten. Sie war schwer gewesen, aber er hatte es dennoch immer geschafft, das nicht so sehr an sich heranzulassen, daß es wirklich schmerzte. Sie waren unwichtig, vollkommen egal.

Anders alles, was mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte. Nichts war davon egal. Und darum konnte er auch nicht drüber reden. Das waren Wunden, die tief saßen, keine oberflächlichen Kratzer und Blessuren.

„Okay", Adrian klang nicht enttäuscht, wahrscheinlich hatte er es sogar schon viel früher erwartet. „Ich werde dir was zu Essen machen." Er schenkte Harry sein übliches, sanftes Lächeln und verließ mit alten Mullbinden und dem Desinfektionsmittel beladen das Zimmer.

Harry blickte ihm nachdenklich nach. Es fühlte sich gut an, hier bei Adrian zu sein. Es würde vermutlich sehr schwer werden, wieder auf die Straße zurückzukehren. Er seufzte. In was für eine ausweglose Situation hatte er sich da wieder gebracht? Er konnte nur hoffen, daß er bald so weit war, von hier fortzugehen. – Bevor es zu spät war und ihn der Schmerz ein weiteres Mal fast umbringen würde.

:----:

„Ich schätze, wir können den Patienten jetzt entlassen", bemerkte Adrian fröhlich, nachdem er einen Blick auf das Fieberthermometer geworfen hatte. Harry betrachtete nachdenklich die neuen Narben auf seinem Arm. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das ebenso fröhlich sah wie Adrian.

„Dann werde ich wohl besser zusammenpacken und gehen, was?" er wußte, daß sein Versuch, eine fröhliche Maske aufzusetzen und sich seine Bedrückung nicht anmerken zu lassen, gründlich in die Hose ging.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?" fragte Adrian scheinbar ehrlich interessiert, als er das Fieberthermometer auf das Nachttischchen legte und Harry mit seinen blauen Augen fixierte. Harry hob die Schultern.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Irgendwo hin, schätze ich. Ich brauche Arbeit, eine Unterkunft. Irgendwas wird sich schon finden, hat bisher auch immer geklappt." Adrian nickte, doch seine Miene hatte sich verfinstert. Harry konnte sich denken, was er gerade dachte, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wußte, warum es Adrian überhaupt interessierte.

„Du wirst das wieder tun, oder?" fragte Adrian und deutete dabei vage in Richtung seines Armes. Harry warf wieder einen Blick auf die Narben. Die vielen alten und die neuen. Schließlich nickte er, langsam, aber doch seiner Sache sicher. Er wußte doch, daß es ihm und Adrian vollkommen klar war, daß er das wieder tun würde. Wem sollte er also etwas vormachen?

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit hier bei mir nicht getan." Harry blickte auf, lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Auch die Hoffnung, die er in Adrians Blick las, wollte er nicht so recht verstehen, auch wenn sie ihm das Herz wärmte.

„Es gab noch keinen Anlaß", zerschmetterte er die fragile Hoffnung im nächsten Moment, denn aus seinem Ton konnte man nur zu deutlich herauslesen, daß er fest damit rechnete, auch hier früher oder später einen Anlaß zu haben.

„Oh", entgegnete Adrian schwach und kam sich im gleichen Moment so dumm vor. Vermutlich hätte er auf Cameron hören sollen, als sie Harry aufgegabelt hatten. Der hatte ihm gleich gesagt, er solle sich aus der Sache raushalten. Dann würde es ihn jetzt einen Scheißdreck interessieren, was aus diesem kleinen Wrack wurde, das er so ungern wieder in die Welt hinauslassen wollte.

Glaubte er denn wirklich, daß er Harry beschützen konnte? Glaubte er, daß er alles wieder gut machen konnte?

Er hoffte es zumindest, das war ihm klar.

„Vielleicht möchtest du aber trotzdem noch eine Weile hierbleiben. Ich hab genug Platz und es ist bestimmt leichter für dich, wenn du wenigstens eine feste Bleibe hast. Arbeitgeber stehen auf so was", er zwinkerte Harry zu, der vermutlich bemerkt hätte, wie verkrampft Adrian in diesem Moment war, wäre er nicht so vollkommen überrascht gewesen.

„Das... das geht doch nicht", stammelte er schließlich verwirrt, während er innerlich schon einen kleinen Jubelsprung machte. Doch es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann hatte er seine innere Euphorie wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. Das konnte überhaupt nicht in Frage kommen und basta.

„Natürlich geht das, wo ist das Problem?"

„Ich habe kein Geld. Keinen einzigen Cent. Ich kann mich nicht einfach hier bei dir einquartieren und von dir leben. Das war schon nicht richtig, als ich noch krank war. Jetzt kommt es gar nicht in Frage." In Harry tobte ein Kampf zwischen beiden Stimmen, die sich gegenseitig beschimpften und die schlimmsten Dinge an den Kopf warfen. Sehr hilfreich.

„Wir suchen dir einen Job und so lange wird es mich sicher nicht umbringen. Du ißt wie ein Spatz und außerdem hab ich gerne ein bißchen Gesellschaft. Man wird schnell einsam, wenn man so lebt wie wir." Harry zog die Augenbrauen Richtung Haaransatz. Wenn man so lebte, wie sie beide? Wie kam Adrian auf die Idee, daß sie ein ähnliches Leben führten? Er wohnte in einer der weniger schönen Gegenden von London, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte er eine Wohnung, konnte es sich offensichtlich leisten, genug Lebensmittel und Kleidung zu kaufen, daß es ihm gut ging. Harry hatte bei seinen wenigen Erkundungszügen durch die Wohnung auch einen Fernseher, eine Stereoanlage, CDs und Videos gesehen.

Wie konnte das die selbe Welt sein, wo Adrian sein Leben doch offensichtlich im Griff hatte, während Harry noch nicht einmal irgendwas hatte, was man Leben nennen konnte.

„Wenn man so lebt, wie wir?" wiederholte Harry deshalb ein wenig baff und starrte Adrian an.

„Ja."

„Was meinst du damit? Du lebst nicht wie ich. Du bist kein Straßenkind oder Bettler, lebst nicht auf der Straße." Adrian lächelte.

„Nein, aber ich bin Teil der Straße, genau wie du. Laß dich niemals vom Äußeren täuschen, James, das kann dich hier ganz schnell Kopf und Kragen kosten." Harrys Mund war furchtbar trocken.

„Was genau tust du, wenn du arbeiten gehst?" fragte er vorsichtig, wagte es nicht, Adrian in die Augen zu sehen, denn mit einem Mal kam ihm ein haarsträubender Verdacht und er hatte Angst, daß man es in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.

„Möchtest du es im Detail wissen?" lachte Adrian, spürte aber, wie angespannt Harry war, daß es für ihn wohl doch nicht so offensichtlich gewesen war, wie Adrian die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte. Um Himmels Willen, dieser Junge war doch nicht wirklich noch so unschuldig, wie er gerade wirkte? Jeder, der genau hinsah, konnte allein an seiner Kleidung erkennen, was Adrian war, wenn er abends zur Arbeit ging.

Harry antwortete nicht, schluckte nur trocken.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du es wirklich nicht weißt. Manchmal erstaunst du mich, Jamie. - Ich gehe auf den Strich." Harry schloß die Augen, versuchte, die gerade gehörten Worte aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Doch Adrian hatte es gesagt, hatte es wirklich gesagt. Und es hatte aus seinem Mund geklungen, wie das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Oh Gott, das konnte nicht wahr sein, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Aber... aber... warum? Warum machst du so etwas? Warum keinen anderen Job?" Adrian hob die Schultern, blickte an Harry vorbei.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es war nicht mein Berufswunsch, aber irgendwann steckte ich mittendrin. Es ist schwer, wieder herauszukommen, wenn man erst einmal drinsteckt, Jamie. Leichtes und schnelles Geld, wenn du keinen Zuhälter hast. Zumindest, wenn du damit zurechtkommst, dich selbst auf ein Stück Fleisch zu reduzieren, das jeder, der das Geld dafür hat, sich für eine Weile leisten kann.

Und jeder potentielle Arbeitgeber, der davon erfährt, daß du mal Teil des Milieus warst, wird dich sofort wieder wegschicken. Es ist wie ein Teufelskreis, aber einer mit dem man sich arrangieren kann."

„Und jetzt hast du dir gedacht, ich bin leichte Beute, was?" sagte Harry bitter, bevor er die Worte aufhalten wollte. Er hatte das gedacht, aber hatte er es wirklich sagen wollen? Jetzt war es raus. Zu spät.

„Bitte?" fragte Adrian atemlos, zu überrascht, um mehr zu sagen.

„Nachschub, Frischfleisch, nenn es, wie du willst. Das ist doch eure Methode oder? Nett und freundlich sein und einen einwickeln. Und wenn man dann so weit ist, daß man euch alles glaubt, alles für euch tun würde, schickt ihr einen ebenfalls auf den Strich." Adrian fühlte, wie Wut in ihm aufstiegt. Er bot Harry die Möglichkeit, endlich ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, beantwortete seine Fragen ehrlich und dann so etwas? Er preßte fest die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Nein, das war zu viel, er mußte weg.

„Du bist doch ein Arschloch", preßte er zischend hervor, bevor er wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer stürmte und Harry mit einem schlechten Gewissen zurück ließ.

:----:

Harry hatte den ganzen restlichen Tag und die folgende Nacht, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie er die Sache mit Adrian wieder ins Reine bringen konnte.

Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, daß er so etwas gesagt hatte. Er wußte selbst immer noch nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte. Vermutlich weil es eine absolute Horrorvorstellung für ihn war, das zu tun, was Adrian offensichtlich schon seit langer Zeit und mit einer grausamen Selbstverständlichkeit tat. Anders konnte Harry sich die Kaltblütigkeit des jungen Mannes nicht erklären.

Als er schließlich den Schlüssel im Schloß der Wohnungstür hörte, fuhr er sofort im Bett hoch, schlug die Decke beiseite und lief Adrian entgegen. Der andere wirkte müde, seine blauen Augen leuchteten nicht mehr und waren ein wenig blutunterlaufen. Es war wohl für ihn eine genauso lange Nacht gewesen wie für Harry.

„Du bist noch da", stellte Adrian fast gelangweilt fest, doch Harry glaubte, auch ein wenig Hoffnung aus der Stimme des anderen heraushören zu können.

„Ja", antwortete er zaghaft und machte noch einen Schritt auf Adrian zu. „Ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen, wenn es noch steht."

„So? Keine Angst mehr, daß ich dich in zwei Wochen für mich auf den Strich schicken werde? ‚Er macht's auch ohne Gummi, dann kostet es aber extra.'", ätze Adrian und brachte Harry damit zum Lächeln, was ihn sehr erstaunte.

„Nein. Es tut mir leid, es war so dumm von mir, das zu dir zu sagen. Ich habe nie geglaubt, daß du so etwas wirklich tun würdest."

„Wie unglaublich beruhigend." Wieder mußte Harry lächeln. Adrian war noch ein Anfänger, aber dieser Sarkasmus hatte etwas seltsam Tröstliches an sich. Es war so vertraut.

„Ich werde mir einen Job suchen, um dir so bald wie möglich nicht mehr auf der Tasche zu liegen. – Aber ich werde niemals auf den Strich gehen. Versprich mir, daß du das niemals verlangen oder auch nur vorschlagen würdest." Adrian blickte eine ganze Weile in die großen, grünen Augen, die ihn so bittend ansahen. Oh ja, dieser Junge hier war noch komplett unschuldig. Es tat fast weh.

„Niemals würde ich das tun, das mußt du mir glauben, Jamie." Und Harry glaubte ihm, spürte instinktiv, daß Adrian die Wahrheit sagte.

* * *

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Severus Harry verstohlen. Nachdem er an diesem Nachmittag vom Unterricht in sein Quartier zurückgekommen war, hatte er Harry zunächst wie immer lesend vorgefunden. Doch nachdem sie sich eine Weile unterhalten hatten – belanglose Themen, wie so häufig in den vergangenen Tagen, in denen Harry die Episode auf dem Turm wohl immer noch zu verarbeiten versuchte – war er in etwas versunken, was Severus fast schon als Trance oder tiefen Tagtraum bezeichnen wollte, denn scheinbar nichts drang zu dem jungen Mann durch. 

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, daß Dobby zwischendurch dagewesen war.

Eine gute halbe Stunde hatte sich nichts im Gesicht des Jüngeren geregt. Keine Emotion war zu erkennen gewesen. Harrys Gesicht war fast wie die totenstille Oberfläche eines Sees. Spiegelglatt, so lange nichts sie beeinflußte.

Doch von einer Sekunde auf die andere änderte sich Harrys Zustand. Die Veränderung kam so schlagartig, daß Severus leicht zusammenfuhr, als Harry plötzlich aufsprang und in Richtung Badezimmer stürzte.

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich von der Überraschung zu erholen, doch dann war er auf den Beinen und folgte Harry. Schon von weitem konnte Severus hören, wie Harry sich übergab. Er runzelte die Stirn. Harrys Magen war am Anfang sehr unruhig gewesen, hatte an manchen Tagen keinen Krümel feste Nahrung bei sich behalten wollen. Aber diese Phase war bereits seit mehreren Wochen überstanden. Zumindest war das sein Wissensstand, denn auch Dobby hatte nichts anderes berichtet und der kleine Hauself wachte mit Argusaugen über Harry.

Severus achtete darauf, daß Harry sein Kommen hörte, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, kniete sich vorsichtig neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den leicht gekrümmten Rücken. Harrys Gesicht hing noch immer über der Kloschüssel und er atmete schwer.

„Komm, ich helfe dir auf, Harry." Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, die Hand auf seinem Rücken abzuschütteln. Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, ließ sich aber sonst nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn diese Abweisung überraschte.

„Willst du drüber reden?" startete er einen zweiten Versuch, doch wieder erntete er nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Er spürte das starke Zittern, das Harrys Körper in diesem Moment durchlief und gerne hätte er ihm dabei geholfen, vom kalten Badezimmerboden aufzustehen, wie er es während des Entzuges unzählige Male gemacht hatte, aber er respektierte Harrys Abweisung, wenn auch nicht gerade gerne.

„Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst", murmelte er sanft und stand dann auf, um Harry allein zu lassen. Er hatte das Badezimmer kaum verlassen, als er Harry wieder würgen hörte. Severus war mehr als nur leicht besorgt, wenn auch mehr über die Tatsache, daß er das Gefühl nicht los wurde, Harry versuche, sich von ihm zu entfernen. Oder kam es ihm nur so vor?

:----:

Harry kam nicht.

Unruhig warf Severus sich von einer Seite auf die andere, fand einfach keine Position, in der er ruhiger werden und schließlich Schlaf finden konnte. Harry kam nicht, aber wieso?

Ärgerlich zog Severus die Decke ein wenig höher über seine Schultern, als die Kälte unangenehm darunter kroch.

Warum wartete er überhaupt auf Harry? Es war ja nicht so, als bestünde eine Verpflichtung für den Jüngeren, irgendwann aufzutauchen, um bei ihm zu schlafen. Genau genommen war es doch gut, daß Harry nicht kam. Früher oder später mußte er zwangsläufig wieder allein schlafen können. Blödsinn, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, ob vielleicht etwas vorgefallen war, was Harry von ihm fernhalten konnte. Es war nichts vorgefallen, es war nur plötzlich alles anders gewesen und mit jedem Tag, der verging, schlimmer geworden. Severus hatte zunächst die Abweisung vor einigen Tagen als den Höhepunkt der Veränderung betrachtet, doch jetzt änderte er diese Meinung. Das hier war gravierender. Es stach.

„Törichter, alter Narr", knurrte Severus und preßte die Augenlider fest aufeinander, kam sich dabei kindisch vor. Doch auch das half nicht gegen die Gedanken, die sich in sein Bewußtsein drängelten, half nicht gegen das ungute Gefühl, das er hatte, wenn er sich bewußt machte, daß es jetzt wohl so weit war. Harry war auf dem Weg der Besserung und bald würde es schon so weit sein und Harry würde wieder fortgehen.

Was hatte er sich selbst vormachen wollen? Nein, es war gut, daß das alles passierte, auch wenn es ihm weh tat, wenn Harry sich Schritt für Schritt von ihm zurückzog. Wahrscheinlich würde sich das mit der Zeit geben und ging ihm im Moment einfach nur zu schnell.

Severus wußte, daß er sich nur selbst etwas vormachte, aber wußte nicht, wie er sonst mit dem Gedanken fertig werden sollte, daß Harry sich offensichtlich nun auch von ihm fernhielt.

:----:

„Es geht schon auf Weihnachten zu, nicht wahr?" Severus erschrak fast, als Harry ihn so plötzlich und unerwartet ansprach. Nur im allerletzten Moment konnte er sich davon abhalten, zusammen zu zucken, und er fühlte, wie der Ärger über diese Schwäche wie Säure in seiner Kehle brannte.

„Nur noch ein paar Tage", entgegnete Severus kühl. Er wollte nicht kühl sein, aber in manchen Momenten konnte er es nicht verhindern, daß die Kälte, die er in sich fühlte, nach außen trat. Und manchmal tat ihm das noch nicht einmal leid. In Momenten wie diesem, in denen er Harry am liebsten an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt hätte. In denen er von ihm Antworten verlangen wollte, auf die er alleine einfach nicht kommen konnte.

Severus wußte, daß er so nicht empfinden durfte, daß Harry wahrscheinlich weder wußte, was er mit seiner plötzlich so distanzierten Art anrichtete, noch es tun würde, wenn er es wüßte.

Aber warum tat er es? Warum war er jetzt so oft wie Luft für den Jungen, wenn er nachmittags vom Unterricht kam? Manchmal schien Harry so unendlich weit weg, manchmal war er einfach nur abweisend und schlecht gelaunt. Nur noch selten fanden ihre abendlichen Diskussionen über Dinge statt, die Harry über den Tag gelesen hatte, die ihn beschäftigt hatten.

Severus hatte zunächst angenommen, daß Harry vielleicht – ja, eine Art Pause eingelegt hatte. Doch er las noch immer, im gleichen Tempo, noch immer die gleichen Themen. Das hatte sich nicht verändert. Er hatte Severus einfach nur davon ausgeschlossen.

„Man hört es. Die Geräusche im Schloß werden anders, wenn es auf Weihnachten zugeht." Severus runzelte die Stirn, doch Harry bekam das gar nicht mit. Er wirkte wieder nur halb anwesend, sein Blick war auf das Feuer gerichtet, unendlich weit weg und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich mit ihm redete oder einfach nur sprach. – Aber immerhin war das ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jüngeren. Auch das hatte Severus in der letzten Zeit nur sehr selten gesehen.

„Weihnachten war immer meine liebste Zeit hier in Hogwarts."

„Ich erinnere mich." Verwirrt sah Harry Severus an. Severus hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, daß es das erste Mal seit vielen Tagen war. Der Blick ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er wollte diesen Blick, er wollte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Jetzt hatte er sie, aber das war nicht genug, er wollte sie immer.

„Du erinnerst dich?" Severus nickte.

„Du hast mir davon erzählt. – Damals. Weißt es wohl nicht mehr?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber das Lächeln war wieder da.

„Die Einzelheiten beginnen zu verblassen. Ich weiß nur noch, daß deine Worte mir damals sehr geholfen haben." Severus schnaubte, wandte den Blick von Harry ab. Vergessen. Wenn er das nur könnte, wäre vermutlich so vieles einfacher.

„Wie lange noch bis zu den Ferien?"

„Zehn Tage." Harry nickte nachdenklich, ließ seinen Blick zurück zu den orangegelben Flammen im Kamin wandern. Minuten vergingen, in denen sich das schwere Schweigen über die beiden Zauberer senkte, das schon seit vielen Tagen auf Severus' Schultern lastete, als wolle es ihn unter sich begraben, und fast war er sich sicher, daß damit das Gespräch zu Ende war. Doch dann setzte Harry erneut an, weniger fröhlich und sehr viel leiser.

„Ich überlege, ob ich ein paar Briefe schreiben soll. Vielleicht wird es Zeit." Briefe? Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus begriff, was Harry meinte. Briefe. Er selbst hatte ihn dazu aufgefordert, aber irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, daß Harry das schon so bald in Erwägung ziehen würde. Und dann fiel es Severus wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Harry hatte Angst. Angst davor, die Briefe zu schreiben. Angst davor, was die Briefe bewirken würden. Vermutlich auch Angst davor, dafür noch lange nicht bereit zu sein.

Darum war Harry so bedrückt und still. Darum war er so häufig gedanklich ganz woanders. Aber warum sprach er nicht mit ihm darüber?

Oder war es vielleicht nicht nur das?

Severus unterdrückte mit aller Macht das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in sich.

„Vielleicht. Du weißt ja, daß ich sehr dafür bin. – Was läßt dich zögern?" Harry hob sacht die Schultern und drehte eine inzwischen recht lange, schwarze Haarsträhne zwischen seinen Fingern. Seine neueste nervöse Geste, wie Severus wußte.

„Es könnte noch zu früh sein."

„Du wirst es riskieren müssen." Harry warf ihm einen fast verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Aber warum? Warum muß ich sie denn alle aus dem herausreißen, was sie für die Wahrheit halten?" Severus seufzte, hielt Harrys Blick so gut es ging mit seinem eigenen fest.

„Wir hatten diese Diskussion doch schon, Harry. Du kannst nicht immerzu weglaufen. Das wäre grausam." Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, seine grünen Augen verhärteten sich ein wenig.

„Sie denken seit fast vier Jahren, ich wäre tot! Wie könnte es grausam sein, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen? Sie haben das schlimmste doch schon hinter sich. Vier Jahre sind eine lange Zeit."

„Unsinn!" Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Severus hatte nicht wirklich laut gesprochen, aber trotzdem kam es ihm so vor, als donnere die schneidende Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters durch den Raum.

„Vier Jahre sind eine lange Zeit? Was für ein Blödsinn! Sie weinen vielleicht nicht mehr jeden Tag um dich, aber keiner von ihnen hat das schlimmste schon hinter sich, wie du so schön sagst. Und sie alle haben es verdient, endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Du hast Angst davor, wie sie reagieren, das ist alles. Sie werden Fragen stellen und Antworten wollen. Keiner von ihnen wird dich mit offenen Armen begrüßen und dein Rückkehr schweigend hinnehmen. Und der Gedanke daran macht dich fast verrückt.

Ist es nicht so, Harry?" Severus wußte, daß viel seiner eigenen Wut und Hilflosigkeit, die sich in den letzten Tagen in ihm aufgestaut hatten, in seine Worte eingeflossen waren und er damit wieder einmal viel schärfer mit Harry ins Gericht gegangen war, als er eigentlich wollte, aber manchmal... nein, eigentlich nur wenn es um Harry ging, verlor er die Kontrolle über das, was er sagen wollte und wirklich sagte.

„Laß mich in Ruhe!" wiegelte Harry auch augenblicklich ab. Ein müder Schleier schien sich im nächsten Augenblick über den jungen Mann zu legen. Severus tippte auf einen Volltreffer, aber das war auch nicht wirklich schwer gewesen.

„Und was, wenn nicht?" fragte Severus zurück, jetzt wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

„Bastard", zischte Harry, sprang von der Couch auf und verschwand mit wenigen, großen Schritten in seinem Zimmer.

Severus lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Sessel zurück und schloß die Augen. Müde fuhr er sich durch das schwarze Haar.

„Ganz großartig, Severus. Ein Barbar hätte es nicht besser machen können."

Natürlich kam Harry auch in dieser Nacht nicht zu ihm. Es war bereits die sechste Nacht in Folge.

:----:

Das Herz schlug Harry bis zum Hals, als er die schwere Eichentür vorsichtig aufschob und einen Blick in den dunklen Flur wagte. Er wußte, man konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber dennoch war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es war hellichter Tag.

Langsam setzte er den ersten Fuß auf den Gang hinaus. Kein Vergleich zu neulich Nacht. Das Schloß schlief nicht und Harry fühlte das in jedem Luftzug, in jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch. Alles war hellwach und er war mittendrin. Das Krachen der Eichentür, die zurück in ihr Schloß fiel, hatte auch nicht gerade eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, warum er so furchtbar aufgeregt war, wußte er doch ganz genau, daß erst vor wenigen Minuten eine weitere Unterrichtseinheit begonnen hatte und so gut wie keine Lehrer oder Schüler im Schloß unterwegs sein konnten. Dennoch war dieses beklemmende Gefühl da, das einem den Hals zuschnürte und jeden Herzschlag fast schmerzhaft erscheinen ließ.

Nur zur Bibliothek. Das war doch kein Akt.

Harry atmete tief durch, machte wieder ein paar Schritte, erreichte die Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoß hinaufführte. Seine eigene Entschlossenheit, diese kleine Reise zu unternehmen, erschien ihm mit jedem Schritt immer unsinniger, aber er konnte sich einem ganz bestimmten Gefühl nicht entziehen, daß er schon bei seinem letzten, nächtlichen Ausflug gespürt hatte.

Das Gefühl der absoluten Überlegenheit, im Schutz des Umhanges. Das Gefühl des Glücks, das ihn durchströmte, wenn die schönen Erinnerungen zurückkamen, die mit diesem Umhang zusammen hingen. Das war die Freiheit, die er für sein ganzes Leben wollte. Leben, ohne gesehen zu werden, unbeachtet, in Frieden.

Das Lächeln von seinen Lippen verschwand.

Severus verstand das nicht. Er wollte ihm helfen, doch er lehnte alles vehement ab, das in diese Richtung ging, wollte es ihm verbieten. Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht würde er ihn sogar eines Tages dazu zwingen, sich den anderen endlich zu offenbaren. Harry hatte nicht vergessen, wie Severus seinen Kopf durchsetzte, wenn er sich im absoluten Recht fühlte.

Dabei wollte er doch gar nicht ohne Severus sein. Nichts war in seinen hoffnungslos durcheinander geratenen Gefühlen und Plänen so klar, wie diese kleine, weltbewegende Tatsache. Er wollte nicht ohne Severus sein, selbst wenn er plante, sich für den Rest des Welt vor allen anderen zu verstecken.

Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte Harry nicht damit gerechnet, daß ausgerechnet ein so zurückgezogener Mensch wie Severus das nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Und es hatte ihn noch viel mehr überrascht, daß Severus sich scheinbar noch immer unsicher war, was seinen Platz in Harrys Leben anging. Dabei war es so klar, so offensichtlich.

Harry schnaufte leise, als er bemerkte, was gerade vorging. Natürlich war es klar und offensichtlich. Für ihn. Wie sollte es klar für Severus sein? Severus wußte doch nur, daß Harry ihm einen Teil seiner Gefühle offenbart hatte und dann für eine lange Zeit verschwunden war, als tot galt. Severus wußte, daß er in Harrys verrückte Welt eingelassen wurde, um dann vollkommen aus ihr ausgeschlossen zu werden, sobald es Harry zu viel wurde.

Es war nicht so, daß Harry nicht genau wußte, was er gerade tat, wie sehr er Severus zurückwies und wie verwirrt Severus deswegen war. Er wußte es und konnte doch nicht anders handeln. Das war genau das, was Harry seinen Wahnsinn nannte. Den richtigen Weg kennen und sehen, ihn aber nicht begehen können. So war es auch mit dem Schneiden, mit den Drogen.

Das war falsch gewesen, schlecht, und doch hatte er nie davon lassen können.

Vollkommen in seine Gedanken versunken, war Harry nicht gerade wenig überrascht, als er aufblickte und die große Tür der Bibliothek vor sich sah. Er lächelte. Er kannte dieses Schloß wie seine Westentasche und nichts würde das mehr ändern können. Wie ungemein beruhigend.

Vorsichtig blickte er um die Ecke, auf der Suche nach Madam Pince oder vielleicht einem Lehrer, der gerade keinen Unterricht geben mußte und sich die Zeit in der Bibliothek vertrieb. Doch die riesige Halle, die bis unter die Decke mit Regalen und Büchern vollgestopft war, schien wie ausgestorben. Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, trat Harry über die Schwelle.

Der Geruch, der ihn sofort einhüllte, war wunderbar. Altes Pergament, altes Leder, neues Leder, Staub. Eine Mixtur, die Harry noch immer mit dem Wissen von Jahrhunderten assoziierte.

Nein, er war nie eine männliche Hermine gewesen, aber er wußte doch spätestens jetzt besser denn nie, wie wertvoll Wissen war. Es öffnete Türen, die ihm verschlossen geblieben waren, als er sie so dringend offen benötigt hatte.

Das würde nicht noch einmal passieren. Dafür würde er alles tun, koste es, was es wolle.

Das Licht, das durch die großen Buntglasfenster in die Bibliothek fiel, schnitt sich durch den Staub, der in der Luft lag, wirkte fast so, als wäre es wirklich greifbar, solide. Die kräftigen Farben der Fensterfacetten fingen sich auf den Buchrücken vieler Bücher wieder, flimmerten kurz, wenn Harry unter seinem Umhang an den Büchern vorbei ging. Nicht mehr als eine Luftspiegelung in der sonst so totenstillen, leeren Bibliothek.

Harry fühlte sich wohl.

Vorsichtig strichen seine Finger über die Buchrücken, glitten seine Augen über die Titel, auf der Suche nach etwas, das sein Interesse weckte und ihn für einige Stunden fesseln würde. Ein extrem dicker Band über die Inquisition war es schließlich, der das schaffte.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Harry das enorme Buch aus dem Regal ziehen, ohne auch nur einen Zentimeter seines Körpers zu enthüllen. Aber schließlich gelang es ihm doch. Vorsichtig schleppte er das Buch zu einem Tisch, der in einer etwas geschützteren Ecke der Bibliothek stand. Ihn konnte man vielleicht nicht sehen, aber ein Buch, bei dem sich scheinbar von selbst die Seiten umblätterten, war sogar in Hogwarts ungewöhnlich genug, um sofort aufzufallen, wenn es jemand sehen sollte.

Nachdenklich schlug Harry die erste Seite auf. Inquisition. Wollte er das wirklich lesen? Hier trafen Muggelwelt und Magie wieder aufeinander. Hier begegneten sich die zwei unvereinbaren Welten. Ein wenig genervt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Natürlich wollte er das. Er wollte nicht wirklich für immer alles meiden oder verleugnen, was mit Magie zu tun hatte. Blödsinn.

Harry begann zu lesen. Und sofort wurde er in einen grausamen Bann gezogen. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen lief ihm über den Rücken, als er sich durch die geschichtlichen Fakten grub, von Prozessen gegen angebliche Hexen und Zauberer las, die doch in Wahrheit alle nur Muggel gewesen waren, die nie etwas getan hatten. Die Abbildungen in dem Buch waren es jedoch, die den bleibendsten Eindruck bei Harry hinterließen. Die geballte Grausamkeit.

Ein wenig bitter kam ihm der Gedanke, daß die Todesser gar nicht so furchtbar anders gewesen waren, als die Menschen, die sich als Richter und Henker aufgespielt hatten. Aber so war es im Endeffekt ja eigentlich immer, in jeder Zivilisation tat sich diese Art von Macht und Demut irgendwann auf.

Harry klappte das Buch zu, ekelte sich plötzlich ein wenig vor dem, was er gerade gelesen hatte, und dabei war er noch nicht einmal so sonderlich weit damit gekommen.

„Nicht so spannend, wie du dachtest?" Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen, prüfte automatisch und hastig, ob sein Umhang während des Lesens verrutscht war, doch noch immer war alles, wo es sein sollte und er mußte eigentlich vollkommen verborgen sein. Ein wenig ängstlich blickte er auf.

Direktor Dumbledore. Harry atmete auf. Er hatte ganz vergessen, daß man Dumbledore nicht mit einem simplen Tarnumhang täuschen konnte.

„Grausam und beängstigend", beantwortete er die Frage, an die er sich erst in diesem Moment wirklich erinnerte, davor zu erschrocken, einen Sinn in den gesprochenen Worten zu erkennen.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig. Harry war sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob er es wollte. Eigentlich wollte er schon ablehnen, das Buch weglegen und so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Kerker fliehen, aber irgendwie war der Drang diesmal nicht so stark. Ein anderes Gefühl war viel stärker und überrascht stellte Harry fest, daß es die Entschlossenheit war, endlich nicht mehr wegzulaufen, sondern sich der Situation zu stellen.

„Wenn Sie möchten", entgegnete er deshalb schließlich und nur ein wenig zaghaft. Dumbledore lächelte und seine blauen Augen funkelten verschmitzt, genau so, wie Harry es all in die Jahre in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Harry atmete tief durch und ließ schließlich ein Stück von seinem Tarnumhang hinabgleiten, gab Kopf und Schultern frei.

Das Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

„Es tut gut, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Harry. Danke, daß du mich nicht wieder wegschickst."

„Ich wollte... ich wollte Sie damit nicht verletzen", entgegnete Harry ein wenig schüchtern und fixierte seinen Blick auf seine Hände, die wenig entspannt auf dem Tisch auflagen.

„Ich weiß. – Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen, Harry. Nur weil ich etwas nicht mag, heißt es ja nicht, daß ich es nicht verstehen kann.

Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Junge." Harry blickte überrascht auf. Er hatte viel von Dumbledore erwartet, viele verschiedene Gesprächansätze, die er sich schon lange in seiner Fantasie ausgemalt hatte, aber nie hatte der alte Zauberer das Gespräch so begonnen. Es gab keinen Anlaß, auf ihn stolz zu sein!

„Stolz auf mich? Aber warum? Ich habe nichts getan, worauf man stolz sein könnte", entgegnete Harry bitter, starrte wieder auf seine Hände, die ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer faszinierender vorkamen.

Dumbledore lachte leise und strich sich vergnügt durch den langen Bart.

„Doch ich finde schon, daß du stolz sein kannst. Jeder in deiner Situation, der stark genug ist, Hilfe nicht auszuschlagen und den Weg so weit zu gehen, wie du ihn jetzt schon gegangen bist, kann stolz auf sich sein, Harry.

Und du sprichst mit mir, sitzt hier in der Bibliothek und versteckst dich nicht vor mir. Noch etwas, worauf du stolz sein kannst. Du solltest dich nie selbst klein machen, dazu gibt es keinen Grund." Harry verzog die Lippen zu etwas, was einem Lächeln ähnlich schien, die Bezeichnung aber dennoch nicht ganz verdiente. Scheinbar hatte Dumbledore in den letzten Jahren nur sehr wenig von seinem immerzu sonnigen Gemüt eingebüßt.

Damit war er noch mehr er selbst, als Harry und Severus zusammen.

„Außerdem wußte ich ja die ganze Zeit, daß du in den besten Händen bist. Ich brauchte mir also noch nicht einmal Sorgen zu machen, weil ich nicht selbst dafür sorgen konnte, daß du die bestmögliche Versorgung bekommst.

Severus hat gute Arbeit geleistet, wie ich sehe." Harry nickte.

„Scheint so, nicht wahr? – Er war auf alle Fälle unerbittlich, das steht fest."

„Bedauerst du es, daß er dich gefunden hat?" Darüber mußte Harry erst einen Moment nachdenken. Bedauerte er es? War alles besser geworden?

Nein. Nein, eigentlich war alles nur komplizierter und schwieriger geworden, aber trotzdem konnte er kein Bedauern in seinem Inneren finden. Angst, Verzweiflung, Unsicherheit und Müdigkeit, aber kein Bedauern. Sehnsucht. Ja, ein wenig Sehnsucht war da. Nach Adrian, dem einzigen guten, das er mit den letzten Jahren verbinden konnte.

Wenn er etwas bedauerte, dann nur, daß er Adrian nicht mehr um sich hatte.

„Nein. Ich bin froh. – Ich mußte das nur erst begreifen." Harry lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Von Dumbledore ging keine Gefahr aus. Es gab keinen Grund, sich so zu verkrampfen und auf eine Katastrophe zu warten. Tatsächlich wurde Harry ein wenig ruhiger, sein Herz schlug nicht mehr ganz so schnell.

„Es ist nicht immer einfach mit ihm, was?" schmunzelte Dumbledore und registrierte zufrieden, wie Harry sich ein wenig entspannte. Er hatte darauf gehofft, wenn er es auch nicht wirklich erwartet hatte.

„Nein", Harry lachte bei dem Gedanken. Einfach und Severus, das paßte nicht zusammen, damit konnte man keinen Satz bilden, der Sinn machte. „Wir sind beide nicht einfach. – Aber Severus ist mir eine sehr große Hilfe. Ich... ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar."

„Das solltest du auch sein. Er ist wirklich besorgt um dich."

„Ich weiß."

„Und ich habe im Moment das Gefühl, daß er noch besorgter ist als in den vergangenen Wochen. Ist etwas passiert, das ihm Anlaß dazu gibt?" Dieser etwas forsche Vorstoß überraschte Harry dann allerdings doch. Das war so – überhaupt nicht Dumbledore.

„Heute gar keine Umwege, sondern direkt aufs Ziel, Sir?" Die blauen Augen funkelten noch ein wenig mehr. Harry mußte schon wieder lächeln. Lag das an Dumbledore oder war er heute nur viel besser gelaunt als sonst?

„Ja, vielleicht", räumte Harry schließlich ein, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum er das ausgerechnet Dumbledore erzählen wollte.

„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?" Harry konnte hören, daß Dumbledore sich so vorsichtig wie möglich vorzutasten versuchte. Er erinnerte Harry in diesem Moment an jemanden, der versuchte, einen scheuen Streuner in sein Haus zu locken. Streuner. Es war nicht zu leugnen, daß der Vergleich auf ihn paßte.

„Er glaubt, daß ich ihn nicht mehr an mich heranlasse und mich von ihm zurückziehe." Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine gefalteten Hände und lehnte sich Harry ein wenig entgegen.

„Und hat er damit recht?"

„Ich tue es doch nur, weil ich... Es gibt Dinge, mit denen ich ohne ihn fertig werden muß. Ich weiß ja, daß Severus nur helfen will, aber er... er kann mir da nicht helfen, das muß ich alleine schaffen."

„Und ich kann dir auch nicht helfen?" Harry blickte auf, blieb einen Moment vollkommen bewegungslos. Dann hob er resigniert die Schultern und sackte ein wenig auf dem Stuhl zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht." Dumbledores Lächeln, das einer Minute fast verschwunden war, wurde wieder ein wenig breiter, sein Blick wieder zuversichtlicher.

„Probier es aus", forderte er Harry auf.

„Sir, ich..."

„Harry, versuch es einfach. Vielleicht kann ich dir keine Lösung für dein Problem präsentieren, aber das bedeutet ja nicht, daß ich nicht wenigstens hilfreich bei der Suche danach sein kann. Du kannst mir vertrauen, das weißt du doch." Vertrauen. Das Wort ließ Harry alle Haare zu Berge stehen. Konnte er Dumbledore vertrauen? In manchen Stunden war er sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er Severus vertrauen konnte, obwohl der sein Vertrauen bisher noch nie mißbraucht hatte.

Dumbledore allerdings schon. Es war alles Vergangenheit und Harry wußte, daß alles, was Dumbledore getan und nicht getan hatte, einzig dazu hatte dienen sollen, sie an ihr Ziel – die Vernichtung Voldemorts – heranzuführen. Er hatte gute Absichten gehabt. Man konnte ihm vertrauen. – Und trotzdem war er noch immer König Minos. Der böse König. Was würde Severus jetzt tun?

Und dann erschien ihm die Antwort so einfach. Auch Severus hing schon seit Jahren in Dumbledores Netz, war Teil seiner Pläne, aber trotzdem vertraute der Ältere Dumbledore wie keinem anderen in Hogwarts. – Oder zumindest war Harry das immer so vorgekommen, selbst wenn die zwei nicht immer einer Meinung waren.

„Was glauben Sie, wird passieren, wenn ich ein paar meiner alten Freunde Briefe schreiben würde?" fragte Harry schließlich, seine Stimme so leise, daß Dumbledore ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

Dumbledore nickte, blickte nachdenklich für einen Moment an die hohe Holzdecke der Bibliothek, bevor er schließlich langsam zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich denke, das würde eine Menge Aufregung geben. Und ein paar Überraschungsbesuche von alten Bekannten.

Aber eigentlich möchtest du wissen, was ich denke, wie sie reagieren werden, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wollte es wissen und wollte es doch wieder nicht. Was würde passieren, wenn sie negativ reagierten? Wenn sie ihm Vorwürfe machten, wütend auf ihn waren? Konnte er das so einfach wegstecken? Einfach als Rückschlag verbuchen und trotzdem weiterkämpfen, als wäre nichts gewesen?

„Ich wünschte, ich wüßte es. Ich kann dir aber nur eines mit Gewißheit sagen, Harry. Sie sind alle nicht mehr die selben wie damals. Dein Verschwinden war für alle eine Katastrophe, dann die aufreibenden Kämpfe, die wir in den letzten Jahren gegen die überlebenden Todesser geführt haben. Einige von ihnen sind noch immer auf freiem Fuß und so lange sie da draußen sind, kann keiner von uns vergessen.

Und auch deine Freunde haben eine Menge an Dingen angehäuft, die sie besser vergessen sollten.

Es kann also alles passieren. Im schlimmsten Fall reagieren sie mit Wut, verletztem Vertrauen oder mit Berührungsangst dir gegenüber. Es werden sicher Tränen fließen.

Nicht ganz das, was du hören wolltest?" Dumbledore lächelte sanft, wollte damit seinen Worten ein paar ihrer Kanten und Spitzen nehmen. Doch er wollte Harry auch nicht anlügen. Was für einen Sinn hätte das gemacht?

„Es ist das, was ich mir schon gedacht hatte. Nur daß ich noch mit Verachtung und Ablehnung rechne, vielleicht sogar Haß. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn mich Ron oder Sirius vier Jahre lang in dem Glauben gelassen hätten, er wäre tot.

Ich hab es für das Richtige gehalten, als ich diese Entscheidung getroffen habe, aber inzwischen denke ich, sie war genauso falsch, wie viele andere meiner Entscheidungen. Ich war zu voreilig, zu unüberlegt und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie ich das rechtfertigen soll." Dumbledore streckte vorsichtig den Arm aus und berührte Harry an der Schulter. Ihrer Blicke trafen sich und die Wärme, die Harry im Gesicht des alten Direktors sah, tat ihm unheimlich gut. Er wollte sich an sie klammern, denn sie erschien ihm im Moment als das einzige, was ihm Hoffnung gab.

„Du mußt dich nicht rechtfertigen, Harry. Egal wie sie im ersten Moment reagieren, deine Freunde werden nie verlangen, daß du dich rechtfertigst. Du weißt, daß du einen Fehler gemacht hast und Fehler kann man bestenfalls erklären, aber niemals rechtfertigen. Und das sollte auch keiner von dir verlangen.

Ich denke, du solltest dich auf jeden Fall bei ihnen melden. Du vermißt sie, sie vermissen dich. Und es wird dir gut tun, ein paar Menschen zu sehen, die dich wirklich lieben. Denn das tun sie alle, ich bin mir da ganz sicher." Ängstlich verkrampften sich Harrys Finger ineinander. Sie liebten ihn? Taten sie das denn noch? Sirius vielleicht, Remus... ja, Remus ganz sicher. Aber Hermine? Ron? Die zwei waren schon so vollkommen anders gewesen, als er damals verschwunden war. So abweisend, so voller Ärger und Wut auf ihn. Und wenn sie sich jetzt noch mehr verändert hatten, wie Dumbledore sagte, was bedeutete das dann?

Verändert im Sinne, daß es noch schlimmer geworden war?

Adrian. Ihm würde er ganz sicher schreiben. Er war nicht böse auf ihn, das wußte er. Remus und Sirius. Ja, ihnen würde er auch schreiben. Sie würden es – nein, nicht verstehen, aber verzeihen ganz sicher.

Ron und Hermine. Harry konnte es fühlen, wie sehr er die beiden vermißte. Er vermißte das Goldene Trio, den Spaß, den sie zusammen gehabt hatten, das Vertrauen das zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte. Aber waren das Dinge, die man noch einmal zurückholen konnte?

Vor den beiden hatte er die meiste Angst. Sie waren die ersten Menschen gewesen, die ihm eine so echte und so enge Freundschaft entgegen gebracht hatten. Sie waren seine Säulen gewesen, auch wenn sie das vielleicht nie gewußt hatten. Er hatte Angst, daß er nicht stehen konnte, wenn sie nicht länger seine Säulen sein wollten. Es war so schlimm gewesen, erleben zu müssen, wie sie sich von ihm abwandten.

„Was tun sie jetzt eigentlich? Was ist in den letzten vier Jahren passiert? Ich weiß so gar nichts mehr von ihnen." Irgendwie bezweifelte er sogar, daß er jemals wirklich etwas über sie gewußt hatte. Sie waren so selbstverständlich gewesen und schon nach kurzer Zeit, war er sich sicher gewesen, daß sie immer zusammen sein würden. Und nun waren Ron und Hermine Fremde für ihn geworden.

„Der junge Mr. Weasley hat vor etwa zwei Jahren geheiratet", begann Dumbledore und sofort spürte Harry den ersten Stich. Ron hatte geheiratet. Sein bester Freund hatte geheiratet und er hatte es verpaßt. Er war nicht Trauzeuge gewesen, wie Ron einmal wie selbstverständlich gesagt hatte. Sie waren erst sechzehn gewesen, hatten es wie einen dummen Scherz behandelt – welcher Sechzehnjährige überlegte sich schon, wie einmal seine Hochzeit sein würde? Das taten doch nur Mädchen. Und trotzdem hatte Harry schon immer gewußt, daß Ron das wirklich wollte.

Und er war selbst schuld daran, daß das nicht in Erfüllung gegangen war. Das war noch das schlimmste.

„Wen?" fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme. Er fühlte, wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen, doch er wollte nicht weinen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Nicht über Dinge, die er doch ganz allein verbockt hatte.

„Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen?" fragte Dumbledore gutmütig zurück und irgendwie war Harry gleichzeitig erleichtert und noch trauriger darüber, daß er die Hochzeit verpaßt hatte, als noch einen Moment zuvor.

„Hermine also." Dumbledore nickte.

„Sie leben jetzt in Luton." Harry blickte überrascht auf.

„Nicht gerade die schlechteste Gegend von London."

„Nicht viele haben erwartet, daß Ron Weasley die Karriereleiter so schnell hinaufsteigen würde. Und auch Hermine ist nicht gerade eine unwichtige Person.

Ron bekam einen sehr guten Posten im Ministerium angeboten. Die herausragenden Dienste seines Vaters waren mit ein Grund dafür, ein anderer natürlich, daß nach unserem – deinem Sieg über Voldemort viele wichtige Ämter überraschend frei wurden. Diese Positionen wurden bevorzugt mit Leuten besetzt, denen aus Gründen wie der Tatsache, ein Sohn von Arthur Weasley zu sein, ein gewisses Vertrauen entgegen gebracht wurde.

Hermine sitzt inzwischen in der Redaktion des Tagespropheten. Man munkelt sogar jetzt schon, daß sie eines Tages die neue Chefredakteurin sein wird. Und wenn du mich fragst, diese Leute haben gar nicht so Unrecht damit", er zwinkerte Harry zu, der mit deutlich sichtbarem Staunen zuhörte.

Hermine eine Journalistin? Vielleicht sogar bald Chefredakteurin? Ron ein höheres Tier im Ministerium? So viel konnte in nur vier Jahren also passieren. Ron und Hermine verheiratet, vielleicht sogar selbst schon Eltern. Er hatte ein ganzes Leben verpaßt, wie es schien.

„Haben sie schon Kinder?" fragte Harry fast automatisch, nur damit die Stille um ihn herum aufhörte und Dumbledore weitersprach.

„Nein. Aber sie sind ja auch erst seit zwei Jahren verheiratet und noch sehr jung. Sie haben Zeit. Beide haben im Moment andere Dinge im Kopf, schätze ich."

„Ja... ja, Sie haben recht. Sie müssen es ja nicht überstürzen", Harry versuchte, fröhlich zu klingen, aber für ihn hörte es sich so an, als würde er dabei vollkommen versagen.

„Sirius und Remus leben zusammen in Sirius' Elternhaus. Sirius wollte es erst verkaufen, aber Remus hat ihn dann doch irgendwie überredet, es zu behalten.

Zu viele Erinnerungen und nicht nur schlechte, wie er sagt.

Sie sind beide nicht verheiratet, aber sie haben vor etwa drei Jahren eines der vielen Waisenkinder zu sich geholt. Ein kleines Mädchen." Harrys Kopf schoß förmlich nach oben bei diesen Worten und Dumbledore mußte nicht einmal besonders hellsichtig sein, um die Gedanken des jungen Mannes erraten zu können. Sie standen ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sie brauchten eine Aufgabe und einen Sinn im Leben, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie dich damit ersetzen wollten. – Ich finde es sogar gut. Für viele der Kämpfer, die viel verloren hatten, ist es zum Ziel geworden, immer weiter zu kämpfen und nicht zu ruhen, bis der letzte Todesser in Askaban ist.

Sirius und Remus haben entschieden, daß sie lieber einem jungen Zauberer ein Leben bieten wollen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hätten es auch getan, wenn du nicht – verschwunden wärst." Doch irgendwie konnte Harry das noch nicht so vollkommen überzeugen. Er fühlte sich noch immer, als hätte Dumbledore ihm gerade gesagt, daß er durch ein anderes Kind ersetzt worden war, eines das jünger war, weniger kaputt, weniger verbraucht.

Die kleine innere Stimme in ihm sagte ihm, daß das vollkommener Blödsinn war, doch er hatte Mühe, sie zwischen all den Ängsten und negativen Gefühlen auch zu hören. Es war so einfach, an das Schlechte zu glauben.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn auch nicht los, als Dumbledore ihm von all den anderen erzählte. Von Neville, der eine eigene kleine Kräuterapotheke in der Winkelgasse besaß, von all den anderen Weasley, inzwischen fast alle verheiratet und selbst Vater oder Mutter. Und von dem riesigen Erfolg, den Fred und George noch immer mit ihren Scherzartikeln hatten.

Die Offenheit, die Dumbledore ihm gegenüber während des ganzen Gespräches gezeigt hatte, hatte ihm sehr gut getan, selbst wenn diese Offenheit nicht nur gute Nachrichten für ihn gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser. Es war gut gewesen, darüber zu reden, selbst wenn neue Fragen und neue Sorgen aufgekommen waren, da war er sich sicher.

Ob er sich stark genug fühlte, jetzt auch wirklich diesen Schritt auf seine Freunde zu zum machen, konnte er zwar immer noch nicht sagen, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich zuversichtlicher und das war doch schon ein großer Fortschritt. Mut fehlte ihm jetzt noch, aber den würde er schon noch finden. Mut und Kraft.

Sie hatten viele Stunden in der Bibliothek gesessen, als Dumbledore Harry schließlich zurück in die Kerker schickte. Der Nachmittagsunterricht würde in wenigen Minuten enden.

:----:

„_Deine Verwirrung in der letzten Zeit ist so stark, daß sie selbst mich irritiert. Machst du das mit Absicht?"_

„_Natürlich. Es ist mein einziges Lebensziel. – Daß gerade du so etwas zu mir sagst, finde ich schon ziemlich komisch."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Weil du doch der Meister darin bist, jemanden zu irritieren, wenn ich dich an unsere Anfänge erinnern darf. Keine klaren Antworten, immer nur geheimnisvolles Getue."_

„_Das war etwas Anderes."_

„_Wieso wußte ich ganz genau, daß du das sagen würdest? Du wirst berechenbar."_

„_Sehr gut. Das kann doch nur heißen, daß die Grenzen langsam wirklich verschmelzen."_

„_Das klingt ja mal erstaunlich kleinlaut für dich. Du weißt es also in Wahrheit auch nicht wirklich und tust schon die ganze Zeit so furchtbar oberschlau. Interessant."_

„_Natürlich weiß ich es nicht wirklich. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, nicht nur du machst so etwas hier zum ersten Mal durch. – Und nur so nebenbei. Ich halte es nicht für besonders hilfreich, daß du ihn im Moment so vor den Kopf stößt."_

„_Severus?"_

„_Nein, Salazar Slytherin. Natürlich Severus, wen denn sonst? Ist ja nicht so, als würdest du großartig soziale Kontakte pflegen."_

„_Ach, halt doch die Klappe."_

„_Nein, werde ich nicht. Wenn ich die Klappe halte, wirst du dich nie entscheiden und vielleicht am Ende noch alles kaputt machen. Wie könnte ich da die Klappe halten, du dummes Kind?"_

„_Du bist genau so ein Kind!"_

„_ICH würde ihn nie so vor den Kopf stoßen."_

„_Das sagt sich so leicht, wenn man eigentlich nur eine Wahnvorstellung ist. Im Gegensatz zu dir existiere ich aber auch außerhalb dieser Fantasie hier und ich muß erst darüber nachdenken, bevor ich etwas von mir gebe, was alles verändern kann."_

„_Du raffst es einfach nicht oder? Ich bin keine Wahnvorstellung. Mit deinem Kopf, deinem Verstand und deinem Geist ist alles vollkommen in Ordnung."_

„_Lieber schizophren als ganz allein, was?"_

„_Idiot. Sei froh, daß das hier nichts mit Schizophrenie zu tun hat. – Und jetzt krieg endlich deinen Hintern hoch und triff eine Entscheidung. Hör auf, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen oder ihn mit Nichtachtung zu strafen. Er mag ein kluger Mann sein, aber das heißt nicht, daß er das begreifen kann. Und du weißt doch, wie er ist. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er schon ziemlich bald als Antwort die eigenen Stacheln aufstellt."_

„_Lust auf einen Rollentausch?"_

„_Ich hab Lust, dich zu erwürgen und jetzt hau endlich ab. Du hast ein Leben zu führen. – Man könnte fast meinen, der denkt, ich mache das hier gerne."_

„_DAS habe ich gehört!"_

„_Hab nie behauptet, daß du es nicht hören sollst."_

„_..."_

„_Warum bist du immer noch da?"_

„_Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Hilf mir, nur einmal. – Bitte."_

„_Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie du dich entscheiden sollst."_

„_Warum nicht?"_

„_Weil ich nicht der Teil von uns bin, der begreifen muß. – Tu einfach das, was du vom Gefühl her für das richtige hältst. Das ist keine Entscheidung, die man mit dem Kopf trifft. Wenn du das versuchst, wirst du wirklich niemals zu einer Lösung kommen. – Aber egal, wie du dich entscheidest, hör verdammt noch mal damit auf, Severus auszuschließen!"_

„_Dir liegt sehr viel an ihm, was?"_

„_Dir doch auch."_

„_Ja. Und vielleicht sogar noch mehr."_

„_Dann zeig ihm das."_

„_..."_

„_Das ist der falsche Zeitpunkt, um Angst zu haben, Harry."_

:----:

Kein Buch. Nicht auf dem Couchtisch, nicht auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Nur ein schweigsam dasitzender Harry, der die Beine ganz nah an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen hatte, während er ins Feuer starrte.

Besorgt runzelte Severus die Stirn. Es war in den letzten paar Tagen immer schlimmer geworden. In zwei Tagen schon würden die Schüler das Schloß verlassen, die Ferien würden beginnen. Was würde dann sein? Vor kurzem noch hatte er sich sogar fast auf die Zeit gefreut, die er wieder intensiver mit Harry verbringen konnte, doch seit dieser angefangen hatte, sich so in sich zurückzuziehen und das sogar noch immer schlimmer statt wieder besser wurde, war Severus sich nicht sicher, ob er das volle zwei Wochen mitmachen konnte.

Das Schweigen war belastend, die Abweisung inzwischen sogar schmerzhaft. Noch immer schalt er sich einen törichten Narren deswegen, aber es gehörte nun einmal zu den Dingen, die er einfach nicht abschalten konnte, wie und wann er wollte. Er war verletzt und fühlte sich verletzt.

Und er war sich inzwischen nicht mehr sicher, daß Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten wirklich damit zusammenhing, was er vor kurzem angedeutet hatte. So viel Angst davor, mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu treffen, konnte er nicht wirklich haben. Oder doch? Severus wußte, daß Harry den Überblick ein wenig verloren hatte. – Ein wenig? Er mußte schmunzeln. Das war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Harry hatte den Überblick total verloren, während er in London im Dreck versunken war, aber jetzt wurde er mit jedem Tag klarer und einsichtiger und Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß er in dieser Phase noch immer glaubte, seine Freunde und die kläglichen Überreste seiner Familie könnten ihn wirklich so abgrundtief hassen, wie er befürchtete.

Severus griff nach der Wolldecke, die in einem Knäuel auf der Couch lag und ging langsam auf Harry zu. Sanft legte er dem jungen Mann die Decke um die Schultern, denn das leichte Zittern, das den immer noch viel zu dünnen Körper durchfuhr, war ihm nicht entgangen.

Harry fuhr heftig zusammen, als er die Decke um sich und Severus' Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. Er war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, daß er den anderen gar nicht gehört hatte. Mal wieder. Nachdem der erste Schreck verklungen war, versuchte er ein Lächeln, doch er wußte, daß es ihm nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Er sah die Sorge in Severus' Gesicht, den fragenden Blick, den Severus ihm schon seit Tagen immer wieder zuwarf.

Er wollte so gerne darauf antworten, doch er wußte nicht wie.

„Du hast mich erschreckt", murmelte er leise, zog aber dankbar die Decke fester um sich. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, daß er gefroren hatte.

„Tut mir leid", entgegnete Severus fast genauso leise und widerstand nur knapp dem Impuls, Harry einfach zu umarmen und ihm zu sagen, daß er sich vor ihm nie erschrecken brauchte. Woher kamen auf einmal nur diese lächerlichen Gedanken und diese noch viel lächerlicheren Impulse?

Aber was noch viel schlimmer war: Sich diese Impulse zu untersagen, intensivierte den dumpfen Schmerz, den Harrys Verhalten in ihm hervorrief nur noch.

„Hast du schon etwas gegessen?" versuchte er erneut, wenigstens eine Art Gespräch aufzubauen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte längst begriffen, daß es keinen Sinn machte, Severus in dieser Sache belügen zu wollen. Dobby würde es ihm sofort sagen. Kleiner Verräter, dachte Harry mit einem winzig kleinen Lächeln.

„Ich werde Dobby rufen. Er soll uns etwas bringen." Doch wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nein, für mich bitte nicht. Ich fühle mich nicht gut und ich es will es nicht wieder alles auskotzen müssen." Im ersten Moment wollte Severus widersprechen, aber er mußte wohl zugeben, daß Harry in der letzten Zeit sehr häufig auf diese Art und Weise auf Nahrung reagierte. War Severus anfangs noch ratlos gewesen, war er sich jetzt doch ziemlich sicher, daß das mit dem zusammen hing, über das Harry nun schon so lange nachgrübelte. Es mußte etwas sein, woran er wirklich heftig knabberte und das er scheinbar nicht alleine in den Griff bekam. Um so unverständlicher war es für Severus, daß der Jüngere einfach nicht um Rat bat.

„Versuch es mit Suppe", startete er seinen letzten Versuch, doch wieder war die Antwort ein Kopfschütteln, als Harry langsam aufstand und seine Beine streckte, die vom langen Sitzen in dieser angewinkelten Haltung schon halb eingeschlafen waren.

„Nein, ich werde schlafen gehen, denke ich. Ich bin schon den ganzen Tag so müde." Harry sah ihn nicht an, bei keinem einzigen Wort. Er tat es nie, wenn er sich aus Severus' Gesellschaft herauswand. Schon wieder. Sie waren kaum fünf Minuten zusammen in diesem Raum gewesen und schon wieder flüchtete Harry. Seine Zimmertür fiel hinter Harry ins Schloß.

Die Decke hatte der Jüngere beim Aufstehen auf den Boden gleiten lassen. Nachdenklich bückte Severus sich und hob sie auf. Sie war noch leicht warm und an ihr haftete Harrys Geruch. Er war der einzige, der sie benutzte, deshalb war es nicht verwunderlich. Doch an diesem Abend verspürte Severus den heftigen Drang, sich selbst in sie einzuwickeln und einfach darauf zu hoffen, daß alles von alleine verging, er nicht dazu gezwungen wurde, weiter darauf zu warten, ohne zu wissen, ob Harry ihn loswerden oder doch bei ihm bleiben wollte. Das machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Langsam ging Severus zur Couch hinüber, streifte seine Schuhe ab, setzte sich. Mit ein wenig Mühe nahm er eine ähnliche Haltung ein wie Harry wenige Minuten zuvor auf dem Teppich, und schlang die Decke um seinen Körper.

Er hätte es gleich tun sollen, als er es Dumbledore gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Aber der Gedanke daran, Adrian noch einmal zu begegnen, den er nach wie vor – und wieder war es nur ein törichter Gedanke – für seinen Rivalen hielt, wenn er nur an ihn dachte, war nicht gerade verlockend gewesen. Und so hatte er zwar zu Dumbledore gesagt, daß er ihn wohl noch einmal aufsuchen mußte, hatte es aber nie getan.

Jetzt schien es ihm langsam unumgänglich. Adrian wußte Dinge, die er nicht wußte, die ihm aber den Umgang mit Harry ungemein erleichtern würden. Er wußte, daß der Muggel es ihm niemals freiwillig würde erzählen wollen, aber Severus würde ihn schon von der Notwendigkeit überzeugen können. Oder besser, er würde es müssen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, früher oder später würden seine Nerven das nicht mehr mitmachen und er würde Dinge sagen und tun, die er dann sehr bald bereuen würde.

Adrian konnte helfen und er mußte helfen, keine Diskussion.

Severus fühlte sich schlecht und klein und er war es nicht gewohnt sich so zu fühlen. Wie hatte Harry ihn nur so weit gebracht?

:----:

Das starke Gefühl, ein Déjà Vu zu erleben, überkam Severus, als er zum zweiten Mal in dem schäbigen Stadtteil von London apparierte, in dem Adrian lebte. Die gleichen Geräusche, die gleichen Gerüche und auch fürs Auge hatte sich nicht viel getan, wie er feststellen mußte.

Er konnte sich Harry noch immer nicht in dieser Umgebung vorstellen.

Vor dem Wohnhaus blieb er stehen, das Gefühl wurde noch einmal stärker. Er wußte noch immer nicht, welche Klingel die richtige war. Er hatte aber auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, noch einmal zurückkehren zu müssen. Wieso hätte er also daran denken sollen, diese Frage noch zu klären?

Ein leises Knurren drang aus Severus' Kehle, als er in die Tasche seines Mantels griff und seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um, ob ihn auch niemand beobachtete, bevor er den Stab auf das Schloß richtete.

„Alohomora", flüsterte er. Das Türschloß klickte leise, als es sich entriegelte und mit einem sanften Druck gegen die Tür schwang sie sacht nach innen auf.

Na immerhin hatte er sich gemerkt, in welchem Stockwerk die Wohnung war, dachte Severus bitter und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Wie auch schon beim letzten Mal sehr langsam und vorsichtig. Er traute dem baufälligen Ding noch immer nicht über den Weg.

Das Licht im Hausflur erschien ihm diesmal sogar noch trüber, doch trotzdem wußte er sofort, welche der drei Türen auf dem Stockwerk die zu Adrians Wohnung war. Zögernd blieb er vor ihr stehen, schloß für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, das Gefühl niederzukämpfen, das ihn dazu bringen wollte, sich einfach wieder umzudrehen und zu gehen. Warum benahm er sich nur so kindisch?!

Wütend über sich selbst preßte er die Zähne aufeinander und klopfte energisch an die Tür. Er mußte. Schluß.

In der Wohnung rührte sich nichts. Severus klopfte erneut. Als schließlich auch nach dem dritten Klopfen keine Reaktion kam, zog er erneut seinen Zauberstab hervor und öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung. Drinnen brannte kein Licht.

Trotzdem trat Severus über die Schwelle, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in jeden Raum. Man wußte ja nie, ob Adrian nicht vielleicht schlief oder seinerseits vollgepumpt mit Drogen in irgendeiner Ecke lag und ihn einfach nicht gehört hatte. In seiner Abneigung gegen den jungen Mann traute er ihm so ziemlich alles zu, selbst wenn er sagte, daß er keine Drogen nahm.

Doch Adrian war nicht da, die Wohnung wirklich absolut leer und verlassen. Und genauso ordentlich und sauber wie beim letzten Mal, stellte Severus überrascht fest. Irgendwie war es in seiner Vorstellung gar nicht möglich, daß jemand, der so ein Leben führte solch vollkommen normalen Eigenschaften hatte, wie einen Hang zur Ordnung.

Severus rieb sich müde über die Augen. Was für ein Unsinn. Warum sollte das nicht so sein?

„Du bist überreizt und du hast Vorurteile, Idiot", zischte er sich selbst zu, bevor er mit einem letzten Blick in das Wohnzimmer auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und die Wohnung verließ. Jetzt mußte er den jungen Mann wohl oder übel suchen. Ein kleiner Ortungszauber würde da sicher sehr hilfreich sein.

Wie Severus erwartet hatte, führte der Ortungszauber in ein nicht wirklich freundlicheres Viertel, das allerdings ein ganzes Stück näher am Stadtkern von London lag. Schon bei seinem ersten Besuch war ihm klar gewesen, daß die Wohngegend von Adrian als lukrativer Arbeitsplatz nicht taugte. Und jetzt wo er diese Straßen sah, in denen an jeder Ecke ein Mann oder eine Frau stand und eindeutig auf etwas wartete, sah er sich in der Annahme bestätigt. Und er fühlte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Er war nicht zum ersten Mal in einer solchen Gegend, aber trotzdem war das Gefühl diesmal ein ganz anderes. Weil er diesmal nicht einfach an ihnen vorbei ging. Diesmal suchte er einen von ihnen und es war ihm mehr als unangenehm, daß die meisten ihn für einen von diesen Perversen halten würden, an denen sie ihr Geld verdienten.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind auf der Suche nach mir, Snape", erklang eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm und ließ Severus sofort in seinem Schritt innehalten. Das leichte Versteifen seiner Schultern war dabei jedoch das einzige Zeichen, daß der andere ihn überrascht hatte. Er drehte sich um und das erste, was er sah, waren schon wieder diese auffällig blauen Augen.

„Ich suche ganz sicher nicht nach einer Gesellschaft für ein paar Stunden", warf er bissig zurück, als Adrian sich von der Hauswand löste, an der er gelehnt hatte und auf ihn zutrat.

„Wie schade. Ich hätte Ihnen sogar einen Sonderpreis gemacht, weil Sie ein guter Freund von Jamie sind." Snape hob die rechte Augenbraue.

„Lassen wir die Spielchen. Sie und ich, wir wissen beide, daß ich nicht nach einer Nutte suche und daß Sie sich mir auch niemals anbieten würden. Eher müßte ich doch aufpassen, daß Sie mir allein dafür, daß ich in scheinbar offensichtlicher Absicht hier bin, kein Messer in den Rücken rammen, weil Sie denken, ich hintergehe Harry." Adrian lächelte, sagte nichts. Snape hatte es ziemlich gut erkannt.

„Tatsächlich suche ich nach Ihnen und von mir aus bezahle ich Ihnen Ihre Zeit auch. Ihre Kleidung können Sie allerdings gerne anbehalten, ich will nur ein paar Antworten." Adrians Haltung wurde abwehrend.

„Sie werden nichts von mir erfahren, was Jamie Ihnen nicht erzählt, Snape." Die schwarzen Augen des Zaubertranklehrers wurden hart, sein Blick kalt wie Eis, als er ein wenig näher auf den Jüngeren zutrat. Seine Haltung und sein Auftreten war zu hundert Prozent gebieterisch, duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Sie werden reden, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Oder Sie sind nichts weiter als ein großer Lügner. Und jetzt kommen Sie mit", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie verfehlte ihre einschüchternde Wirkung nicht, auch wenn Adrian sich schon nach Sekunden wieder so weit gefaßt hatte, daß er ihm doch noch einmal die Stirn bieten wollte.

„Wohin, Snape?" zischte er zurück, stellte sich nun selbst so gerade wie möglich hin, um gegen Severus anzukommen, doch so entschlossen und imposant wie der Ältere würde er wohl nie wirken.

„Zu Ihnen nach Hause, in irgendeine Kneipe, es ist mir vollkommen gleich. Hauptsache wir können ungestört reden." Sie fixierten sich mit Blicken, trugen einen sturen Kampf aus und erkannten sich in diesem Moment deutlich als die Konkurrenten, die sie waren, selbst wenn der Kampf von Harry schon lange entschieden war, wie Adrian nur zu genau wußte. Doch Severus schien das nicht zu wissen und das machte Adrian neugierig.

Es hatte den jungen Mann nicht wirklich verwundert, daß er nichts mehr von Harry gehört hatte, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Severus Snape nach zweieinhalb Monaten wieder bei ihm auftauchen würde und das nicht als triumphaler Gewinner, sondern als ein Mann, der scheinbar zu allem entschlossen war, weil er keinen anderen Weg mehr wußte.

„Gut. Zu mir", gab er schließlich nach, drehte sich um und ging davon. Snape würde ihm schon folgen. Mit wenigen langen Schritten war Severus mit ihm wieder auf gleicher Höhe.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich den Weg gerne ein wenig abkürzen", knurrte er, packte Adrian am Arm und zog ihn in die nächste dunkle Gasse, die ihm als brauchbar erschien.

Adrian sank in diesem Moment das Herz vor Schreck in die Hose und das Gefühl wurde noch schlimmer, als Severus ihn näher an sich heranzog. Was um Himmels Willen sollte das?

„Seien Sie so gut und zappeln Sie nicht so rum. Ich habe keine Lust, Ihre Einzelteile wieder zusammensuchen zu müssen." Sofort stand Adrian stockstill und im nächsten Moment spürte er ein Kribbeln, das in seiner Magengegend anfing und sich in wenigen Sekunden in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, bevor die Welt um ihn herum schließlich verschwamm.

Und sich Sekundenbruchteile später wieder materialisierte. Nur daß er nicht mehr in der selben Straße stand, sondern ganz in der Nähe seines Wohnhauses. Magie. Er hatte zum ersten Mal erlebt, was echte Magie war! Verdattert strich er sich durch das wirre, blonde Haar, das auch heute wieder in alle Richtungen abstand.

„Können Sie stehen?" fragte Severus ein wenig sanfter, und erst da fiel Adrian auf, daß der Zauberer ihn noch immer festhielt. Er schluckte, nickte dann aber. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi, aber es würde schon gehen. Severus ließ ihn los und trat aus der Gasse ins Freie.

Den restlichen kurzen Weg zur Wohnung legten sie schweigend zurück. Erst als die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloß fiel und Adrian seine Jacke aufgehängt hatte, sah er Severus wieder an.

„Möchten Sie einen Tee?" fragte er mehr automatisch und wunderte sich, als Severus nickte.

„Ja, gerne."

„Gehen Sie doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wissen ja, wo es ist."

Adrian brauchte die Minuten, die er vor dem Gespräch noch einmal allein sein konnte, um sich wieder zu fangen. Severus Snape, hier in seiner Wohnung. Er hatte nicht gedacht, daß er den stolzen Zauberer noch einmal wiedersehen würde. Aber jetzt war er da und er würde vielleicht endlich was über Harry erfahren. Schon seit Monaten nicht mehr zu wissen, wie es ihm ging, war einfach nur furchtbar für Adrian gewesen.

Severus wollte Antworten. Gut, da konnten sie einen fairen Handel machen. Ihm ging es genau so.

Das Pfeifen des Kessels holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

:----:

Doch zu Adrians Deal kam es nicht. In der Zeit, die das Teekochen beanspruchte, hatte auch Severus sich seine Gedanken gemacht, wie er das Gespräch aufziehen sollte und wo seine Möglichkeiten lagen.

Und ihm war klar, daß er an Adrian nur herankommen konnte, wenn er ihm alles berichtete. Nur so konnte Adrian verstehen, wie wichtig es war, daß er Harry half statt ein paar Geheimnisse zu hüten, die ihn früher oder später doch nur auffressen würden.

Und so begann Severus, kaum daß Adrian sich gesetzt und den Tee ausgeschenkt hatte, auch schon damit, die vergangenen sieben Wochen aufzurollen. Adrian hörte zu. Und er verstand. Das konnte Severus aus seinen Reaktionen ablesen, dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Adrian versuchte zwar so gut wie möglich, all das vor Severus zu verstecken, aber Severus war einfach zu viele Jahre seines Lebens Spion gewesen, als daß ihm die subtilen Reaktionen, die das menschliche Gesicht stets aufwies und so viel über die Gedanken des anderen verrieten, noch übersehen konnte.

Immerhin half ihm dieses Verstehen in Adrians Gesicht über seine Widerwilligkeit hinweg, was das Erzählen überhaupt betraf.

„Sie wissen, was Harry in diesen Flashback erlebt hat, Adrian. Und ich weiß, daß Sie es wissen. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was Sie Harry versprochen haben, oder was Sie ihm zu schulden glauben, ich will wissen, was damals geschehen ist. Und ich will wissen, ob ich noch mehr zu erwarten habe." Severus' Ton war gebieterisch, die Kälte der Stimme griff nach Adrian und machte ihm unmißverständlich klar, was Severus nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn er es ihm nicht sagte, würde er wissen, wie es aus ihm herausquetschte.

Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen, die ein wenig zitterten. Er hatte nur noch vor sehr wenig in diesem Leben Angst, aber es war nicht überraschend, daß er jetzt feststellte, daß Severus Snape eines dieser wenigen Dinge war.

„Snape, Sie müssen versuchen, das zu verstehen. Jamie hatte es nicht leicht, er hat viel Scheiße durchgemacht und Scheiße hat ihre Folgen. Sie verändert einen Menschen. Aber es bleibt dennoch seine persönliche Angelegenheit..."

„Antworten, keine Ausflüchte", Severus verlor die Geduld. „Darf ich Sie vielleicht daran erinnern, was Sie bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen zu mir sagten? Ich solle gut auf ihn aufpassen, weil er mir vertraut.

Ich wußte damals schon genau, was diese Worte noch bedeutet haben. Sie waren nicht einfach nur eine Bitte, nicht wahr? Sie waren gleichzeitig auch eine Drohung. Tu ihm weh und ich zahle es dir heim. Das wollten Sie doch sagen, nicht wahr?" Adrian preßte die Lippen zusammen, seine Augen wurden schmaler. Und was, wenn er das hatte sagen wollen? Wollte dieser Kerl jetzt behaupten, daß er auch nur im geringsten davon beeindruckt gewesen wäre? Wollte er ihn vielleicht verarschen?

„Schon möglich", preßte Adrian hervor und Severus hörte die Wut. Nur knapp unterdrückte er ein Lächeln. Wut war gut. Wut entriß einem oft die Kontrolle. Adrian würde reden. – Nur ob es ihm danach auch noch gefallen würde, konnte Severus beim besten Wille noch nicht sagen.

„Und Sie denken nicht, daß ich Harry sehr weh getan habe, als das passiert ist? Denken Sie nicht, daß meine Reaktion ihn verletzt hat?" Mit jedem Wort steigerte sich die Schärfe in Severus' Stimme. Er konnte gar nicht verhindern, daß es ihn immer wütender machte, wenn er an die Sache dachte und daran, daß ein bißchen mehr Hintergrundwissen zumindest hätte verhindern können, daß diese Verlustängste in Harry ausbrachen. – Vielleicht sogar diese Distanz, die der junge Mann jetzt zu ihm aufbaute.

„Eine Reaktion, die nur so ausfiel, weil ich von nichts wußte." Adrian zuckte bei diesem Vorwurf zusammen.

„Und warum denken Sie, daß Sie anders gehandelt hätten, wenn Sie von seiner Vergangenheit gewußt hätten", erwiderte Adrian trotzig, aber doch in dem vollen Bewußtsein, daß dieser Frage kindisch war. Der Zauberer hätte anders reagiert. Man mußte ihn nur genauer ansehen, um zu wissen, daß Severus schlimmeres gesehen hatte, als das was Adrian verschwieg, mehr Kontrolle über seine Emotionen hatte, als für ihn gut war.

Adrian war vielleicht in den Augen vieler nicht mehr als ein Prostituierter, ein minderwertiges Geschöpf, aber eines brachte dieser Beruf doch mit sich, wenn man klar dabei blieb und nicht wie Harry abstürzte. Masken wurden weniger undurchdringlich und der sechste Sinn wurde mit jedem Jahr schärfer.

Was aber nicht hieß, daß seine Vernunft über seinen Trotz siegen mußte, wenn es um Harry ging. Adrian hätte gerne darüber gelacht.

„Sie weichen noch immer aus. Wenn ich Ihnen einen guten Rat geben darf, dann hören Sie damit jetzt auf und fangen endlich an, mir zu erzählen, was ich wissen will." Adrian schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er wußte, daß er es jetzt auf die Spitze getrieben hatte, daß er nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte. Die Stimme des Zauberers war nicht mehr als ein bedrohliches Flüstern gewesen. Und doch war der Widerwillen in ihm noch immer da. Was war nur aus seinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb geworden, seit er Harry kannte?

Diesmal erlaubte Adrian sich zumindest ein Lächeln.

„Jamie hat schon gute zwei Jahre bei mir gelebt, als diese Sache passierte, die er vermutlich noch einmal durchlebt hat. Es ist jetzt etwas über ein Jahr her, aber er hat immer wieder Alpträume davon gehabt, manchmal auch diese Flashbacks. Es ist vollkommen unberechenbar." Blaue Augen trafen auf schwarze, Adrians Blick eindringlich, als wolle er sicher gehen, daß der andere diese wichtige Information auch garantiert aufgenommen hatte. Severus nickte, seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Er hat mir nie genau erzählt, was passiert ist und ich habe nach einer Weile aufgegeben, es aus ihm herausbekommen zu wollen. Ich habe mir im Prinzip meinen Teil gedacht, anhand seiner Reaktionen, der Verschlechterung seiner ganzen Situation.

Ich wollte ihn halten, aber es ging nicht. Er hat nicht nach meiner Hand gegriffen, als ich sie ihm reichen wollte." Adrian fuhr sich durch das Haar und blickte sich einen Moment suchend in seinem Wohnzimmer um. Er fühlte sich auf diesem Boden verloren, wußte nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, welche Informationen Severus brauchte, was er für sich behalten konnte, um wenigstens ein wenig von Harrys Geheimnissen zu bewahren, wie er es eigentlich für sich geschworen hatte.

„Aber vielleicht fangen wir besser von vorne an, bei der Frage, die Ihnen wohl am meisten auf der Seele brennt.

Nachdem ich Jamie verletzt aufgelesen habe, habe ich ihn hier gesund gepflegt. Eigentlich wollte ich das zu Anfang gar nicht. Ich wollte ihn so früh wie möglich wieder auf die Straße setzen, mein eigenes Leben weiter leben.

Aber so einfach ist das bei Jamie nicht. Selbst wenn er vorsichtig wie ein scheues Tier oder kratzbürstig und abweisend ist, hat er ein gewinnendes Wesen. Ich fand ihn interessant, seine Gegenwart sogar angenehm, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war.

So angenehm, daß ich ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, als die Wunden schließlich verheilt waren.

Ich habe kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, als was ich mein Geld verdiene und er hat mir klar gesagt, daß er das nicht machen will. – Ich hätte es nie von ihm verlangt, aber der Ehrlichkeit halber muß man auch sagen, daß es für die meisten als der einfachste Weg erscheint. Sie denken nicht so weit, sich wirklich alle Konsequenzen klar zu machen." Severus spürte, wie er innerlich immer unruhiger wurde, während er seine äußerliche Starre aufrecht halten wollte. Hoffnung mischte sich mit dem Wissen, daß es trotzdem so weit gekommen sein mußte.

„_Und was wenn?" Eiskalte Stimme, noch viel kältere, blaue Augen._

Nichts. Nichts war wenn.

„Jamie hat nach einem Job gesucht. Unermüdlich. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, seine Hoffnung und Zuversicht kenne keine Grenzen. Und dann gab es auch wieder Tage, an denen ich nach Hause gekommen bin und ihn nah am Zusammenbruch gefunden habe. Manchmal war Monate nichts und dann gab es wieder Tage, in denen mehr von seinem Blut geflossen ist, als ich ertragen konnte.

Ich habe bis heute kein Muster in der Sache erkannt und wußte darum nie, wann es wieder so weit sein würde. Das war ziemlich niederschmetternd." Adrian hielt für einen kurzen Moment in seiner Erzählung inne, um sich selbst wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. Selbst die bloße Erinnerung an die Tage, an denen er Harry im Badezimmer gefunden hatte, Blut überall, mehr als man bei den kleinen Wunden für möglich gehalten hatte, schnürte ihm noch immer die Luft ab, ließ die Panik wieder in ihm aufwallen.

Mehr als einmal hatte er gedacht, daß es so viel Blut war, daß er wohl diesmal zu spät war. Aber in Wahrheit waren die Verletzungen nie wieder so tief gewesen wie an dem Tag, an dem er Harry gefunden hatte.

Severus beobachtete den Blonden, keine einzige Regung an ihm entging ihm. Er war nicht überrascht, daß er ein wenig nachempfinden konnte, was er empfand. Auch er machte sich schon seit Wochen Gedanken darüber, ob dieser spezielle Teil der Geschichte nun ausgestanden war oder nicht. Harry hatte Schmerz durch Gift ersetzt, aber das Gift hatte Severus ihm nun genommen. Wie regelte er es in Zukunft? Wieder durch Schmerz oder hatte er sich jetzt im Griff?

„Er hatte Arbeit, es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis er was gefunden hat. Aber es war nie etwas dabei, mit dem er glücklich war. Bedienung in Fastfoodketten oder Kellner in Kneipen und kleinen, billigen Restaurants war nicht das, was er vom Leben wollte und ich konnte ihm das gut nachempfinden.

Ich hab zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht verstanden, wo eigentlich das Problem war. Jamie hatte mir von einem Internat erzählt, ich wußte, daß er zumindest einen mittleren Abschluß haben mußte, und trotzdem sollte es nicht möglich sein, einen vernünftigen, nicht unterbezahlten Job zu finden? Wenn man mit Jamie geredet hat, hat man sehr schnell gewußt, daß er kein Dummkopf ist. Irgend etwas war also ziemlich faul, aber ich stieg einfach nicht dahinter was es war.

Erst fast ein Jahr später hat er mir erzählt, was für eine Schule er eigentlich besucht hat. Wir waren beide betrunken, Jamie hatte am Abend seinen aktuellen Job mal wieder verloren und ich hatte beschlossen, daß er Gesellschaft und billigen Whiskey gut gebrauchen konnte. Er hat noch nie so viel geredet, wie an dem Abend.

Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, daß ich mich schlagartig nüchtern gefühlt habe, als er mit der Zauberei anfing. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, warum ich ihm fast sofort geglaubt habe. Ich habe nie an solche Hirngespinste geglaubt, aber was Jamie erzählte, erschien so klar, so logisch, so möglich. Vollkommen überzeugt hat er mich, als er mir das Foto von seinen Eltern zeigte. Es war praktisch das einzige außer seiner Kleidung, was er besaß, als wir aufeinandertrafen.

Das Bild hat sich bewegt, während mein Kopf plötzlich vollkommen still stand. Ich wußte sofort, daß ich mir die Bewegung nicht nur einbildete. Das Bild würde sich auch noch bewegen, wenn ich am nächsten Tag wieder vollkommen nüchtern war.

Und so war es dann ja auch." Die Anspannung in Severus wurde immer größer. Er wünschte nichts mehr, als daß der junge Mann endlich zum Punkt kam und dieses Vorgeplänkel aufsparte für einen Moment, in dem sie Zeit dafür hatten, aber scheinbar war Adrian wirklich der Meinung, daß er auch ruhig alles erzählen konnte, wenn er denn schon erzählen mußte.

„Danach war vieles klarer, aber ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm hätte helfen können. Ich nehme an, ihr hättet was für ihn tun können." Severus nickte zögerlich.

„Er hätte nur darum bitten müssen, dann hätte man ihm Zeugnisse ausgestellt, die er auch außerhalb – unserer Welt hätte benutzen können." Adrian hob für einen kurzen Moment die Augenbrauen an, als Severus diese betonte Trennung zwischen den zwei Welten machte, aber an sich war es ja nichts neues mehr. Auch Harry hatte diese klare Trennung immer eingehalten, auch wenn er im Unterschied zu Severus immer von ‚deren Welt' gesprochen hatte, sich nicht als Teil davon gesehen hatte.

Scheinbar waren Severus und Adrian sich aber darin einig, daß Harry es nach wie vor war, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht mehr gewollt hatte. Adrian hatte es immer so empfunden und erkonnte das selbe Gefühl in Severus' Gesicht ablesen.

„Dachte ich mir.

Hin und wieder hat Jamie mich auf dem Weg zur – Arbeit begleitet. Er hat für einige Monate ganz in der Nähe des Straße gearbeitet, auf der Sie mich heute getroffen haben. Zwei Ecken weiter gibt es eine ganz anständige Kneipe, sehr ungewöhnlich für die Gegend. Aber ich war froh, daß Jamie dort arbeiten konnte. Ich wähnte ihn sicher." Severus wurde hellhörig. Kam jetzt endlich die Stelle, auf die es ankam? Adrian wähnte ihn dort sicher, hatte sich aber getäuscht?

„Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn davon abhalten sollen, mich so häufig zu begleiten, aber es war eigentlich nur logisch. Er kam an dieser Straße vorbei, warum also nicht zusammen gehen? Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht. Ich wurde noch nicht einmal mißtrauisch, als einer meiner Stammkunden mich auf Jamie ansprach.

Ich sagte ihm, daß er keiner von uns sei und damit war für mich die Sache erledigt." Die Alarmglocken gingen in Severus los, schrill, laut, unerträglich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er mit ihm gemacht hat, ich habe nie mehr aus Jamie herausbekommen, als daß er es wohl gewesen sein muß. Fast zwei Monate nachdem mich dieser Kunde auf Jamie angesprochen hat, kam ich nach Hause. Die Wohnung war ein Schlachtfeld. Es muß einen Kampf gegeben haben, vielleicht sogar eine Jagd.

Jamie war im Badezimmer. Ich habe noch nie solche Wunden gesehen. Es war einfach..." Adrian brach ab, unfähig weiterzusprechen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als die Bilder wieder zu ihm zurück kam. Die Unmengen von Blut, der grotesk zugerichtete Körper des anderen. Alle möglichen Wunden waren zu sehen gewesen, nicht nur Schnitte, die sauber mit einer Rasierklinge gesetzt worden waren.

Blutige Faustabdrücke waren an den Wänden zu sehen gewesen und alles, was nur halbwegs scharf gewesen war, war dazu benutzt wurden, Haut zu durchbrechen.

„Er war nicht mehr ansprechbar, als ich ihn fand. Ich habe den Notarzt gerufen. Vorher war es nie nötig. Nicht einmal bei den Verletzungen, die er hatte, als ich ihn aufgegriffen habe. Aber dieses Mal wußte ich instinktiv, daß es nicht ohne Arzt ging.

Wenn ich nur ein bißchen später gekommen wäre, wäre Harry gestorben." Severus fühlte sich leer, wie erstarrt. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber kein Wort schaffte es aus einer Kehle. Er wollte auf der Stelle gehen, wollte die Wut, die sich langsam und sehr heiß in seinem Magen zusammenballte, irgendwie ablassen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht.

Er hatte es befürchtet. Adrian mußte nicht erzählen, was passiert war, damit er sich das sehr genau vorstellen konnte. Er war zu lange Todesser gewesen, um zu wissen, was ein Mensch einem anderen selbst ohne Waffen antun konnte. Harrys Flashback war sehr eindeutig gewesen, aber Adrians Geschichte ließ keinen Zweifel mehr zu und die Endgültigkeit beraubte Severus seiner Sinne.

„Der Arzt hat Stunden mit ihm zugebracht. Ich habe ihn am Morgen gerufen und gegangen ist er erst wieder gegen Mittag. Aber als er weg ist, war Jamie zumindest wieder wach. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er mich an diesem Tag angesehen hat. Der Jamie, den ich kennengelernt habe, war nie ein fröhlicher Springinsfeld, aber die Augen, die mich ansahen, nachdem der Doktor weg war... Er sah aus, als wäre er schon tot.

Und dann sagte er zu mir: Ich kann mich nicht mehr fühlen, Adrian. Ich hätte mir die Haut vom Fleisch schneiden können, ich hätte es nicht gefühlt." Adrian wandte sich leicht von Severus ab, wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Die Erinnerung überwältigte ihn. Bisher hatte er sich nie erlaubt, darüber noch einmal nachzudenken.

Es war passiert, es hatte Konsequenzen für sie beide gehabt, aber trotzdem hatte Adrian es verdrängt, wollte nicht, daß es sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken mogelte.

„Jamie hat nicht mit mir gesprochen, egal, was ich ihn gefragt habe. Das Thema war für ihn tabu. Er hat alles in sich hineingefressen. Ich kann Ihnen deshalb nicht sagen, ob der Kerl ihn letztlich wirklich vergewaltigt hat oder ob er sich durch – Zauberei vielleicht retten konnte." Severus hörte die Hoffnung aus den letzten Worten heraus und er wußte, daß Adrian die Antwort dazu von ihm haben wollte. Das riß ihn aus seiner Starre, die ihn noch immer umklammert hielt.

Ein bitteres Halblächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er Adrian schließlich direkt ansah und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wenn Harry seinen Zauberstab in den letzten vier Jahren benutzt hätte, hätte das Ministerium das registriert und man hätte schon viel früher gewußt, daß er noch am Leben ist. Harry wußte das, er hatte als Schüler öfter Probleme mit den Zauberbeschränkungen für minderjährige Zauberer. Er hat ihn garantiert nicht benutzt." Adrians Züge entgleisten als diese letzte kleine Hoffnung, die er sich all die Jahre als letzte Zuflucht aufgehoben hatte, von Severus zerschlagen wurde.

„Die Wunden entzündeten sich teilweise. Harry mußte wahnsinnige Schmerzen gehabt haben, auch wenn er nie etwas davon gesagt hat, wenn er mal kurz bei sich war. Die meiste Zeit lag er im Delirium. Der Arzt war es letztendlich, der ihn wohl auf den Geschmack von Drogen gebracht hat. Er hat starke Beruhigungsmittel verschrieben. Morphium, in nicht gerade kleinen Dosen", redete Adrian fast augenblicklich weiter, um der Hoffnungslosigkeit noch für ein paar Augenblicke zu entkommen. Das neue Wissen konnte später über ihn herfallen, wenn er wieder alleine war und sich in Ruhe Vorwürfe machen konnte.

„Es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis Harry wieder auf die Beine kam. Und als er dieses schwere Fieber hatte und im Delirium vor sich hingebrabbelt hat, ist auch Ihr Name zum ersten Mal gefallen. Anfangs kam es mir nicht komisch vor, Leute mit schwerem Fieber reden viel. Aber bei ihm war es der einzige Name, die ganze Zeit über. Er hat nach niemand anderem gerufen.

Man fühlt sich dabei ganz schön hilflos, das kann ich Ihnen sagen." Das brauchte er ihm nicht zu sagen, das wußte Severus auch so. Bilder von gefolterten Hexen und Zauberern liefen vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Halbtote Menschen, die schon längst mit ihrem Verstand in den Fieberwahn abgetaucht waren und wirres Zeug redeten, willkürlich Namen ausriefen.

Eine Gänsehaut zog über Severus' rücken und er straffte sich energisch. Falsche Zeit, falsche Erinnerung. Keine Zeit dafür.

„Danach ging es dann nur noch bergab. Jamie konnte nicht aus dem Haus, es sei denn, er war mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt. Und als der Arzt ihm schließlich nichts mehr verschrieben hat, ist er umgestiegen.

Das ging ziemlich fließend ineinander über und noch bevor ich überhaupt kapiert hatte, was passierte, war Jamie mir schon aus den Fingern geglitten. Obwohl ich alles versucht habe, habe ich es danach nicht mehr geschafft, noch einmal wirklich zu seiner vernünftigen Seite durchzukommen.

Er hat im Prinzip von da an eine ziemlich typische Fixerkarriere durchlaufen. Sein Chef war nicht dumm und hat schnell gemerkt, was los war. Er hat später noch einmal mit mir darüber gesprochen, hat nach Jamie gefragt. Ich glaube, er wollte ihn an sich gar nicht auf die Straße setzen, aber ein Angestellter wie Jamie, der nie wirklich klar war, war für ihn unhaltbar und ich habe das verstanden." Severus nickte. Er wußte nicht, was er sich unter einer ‚typischen Fixerkarriere' vorzustellen hatte, aber es erschien ihm durchaus logisch, daß der Verlust eines jeden normalen Jobs ab einem gewissen Stadium nur natürlich war.

Und da er Harry kannte, hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten dabei, sich vorzustellen, daß Harry ein solches Extrem gewesen war.

„Ist Harry auf den Strich gegangen, Adrian?" Severus wußte nicht, warum er diese Frage stellte. Sie erschien mit einem Mal so überflüssig, so deutlich beantwortet. Aber dennoch wollte er es hören. Er wollte hören, wie Adrian es sagte.

Der Blonde blickte ihn ernst an, in den blauen Augen standen Trauer und eine wilde Mixtur aus so vielen verschiedenen Gefühlen, daß Severus sie kaum alle herausfiltern konnte. Äußerlich ruhig, tobte in Adrian wohl der gleiche Sturm wie auch in ihm selbst.

„Was denken Sie?" erwiderte Adrian müde. Er konnte es nicht sagen, wollte es nicht, würde es nicht sagen. Severus kannte die Antwort jetzt auch so. Dummer, kindischer Trotz, aber damit konnte er leben.

„Ich würde jetzt lieber gar nicht mehr denken", murmelte Severus kaum hörbar, doch er wußte, daß Adrian ihn sehr gut verstanden hatte.

Immer noch ein wenig benommen und schwindelig von dem Sturm, der in ihm tobte, stand Severus schließlich auf. Hier gab es für ihn nichts mehr. Er mußte weg, eine Weile nachdenken. Nein, lange nachdenken. Am besten eine Ewigkeit.

Adrian stand ebenfalls auf. Einen Moment standen die beiden sich unschlüssig gegenüber. Dann hob Severus den Blick und sah Adrian an.

„Danke, Adrian. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen." Adrian nickte und Severus erwiderte dieses Nicken knapp, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Wohnung des Blonden verließ.

:----:

Severus war sich nicht sicher, was er erhofft oder erwartet hatte. Er war sich ja nicht einmal bewußt gewesen, daß er etwas gehofft hatte. Aber dieses Gefühl in ihm, dieses Brennen einer erschlagenen Hoffnung, das deutete wohl unweigerlich darauf hin.

Er apparierte in Hogsmeade und setzte ohne Umschweife seinen Weg hinauf zum Schloß fort, obwohl er das dringende Bedürfnis fühlte, selbst Bekanntschaft mit einer nicht zu verachtenden Menge billigen Whiskeys zu schließen, bevor er ins Schloß zurück ging. Gewißheit war wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Hatte man sie nicht, dann wollte man sie um jeden Preis, die Unwissenheit war unerträglich.

Hatte man sie dann jedoch, wünschte man sich manchmal, man wäre nie so weit gekommen.

Severus war alles, außer naiv und hatte so im Grunde schon die ganze Zeit gewußt, was passiert sein mußte. Adrians Geschichte war nicht mehr gewesen als eine bloße Bestätigung. Aber es war doch immer ein sehr großer Unterschied zwischen wirklich wissen oder etwas im Inneren zu wissen, es aber noch nicht bewiesen zu haben.

Ganz automatisch trugen Severus seine Schritte durch das Eichenportal, hinter dem bereits Ruhe eingekehrt war. Er war sehr lange bei Adrian gewesen und die meisten Bewohner des Schlosses schliefen bereits, bemerkten nichts von dem Zaubertrankmeister, der an diesem Abend sogar noch blasser aussah als sonst und neben seiner typischen Kälte auch noch einen Hauch von Gehetztheit im Blick hatte.

Und ebenso automatisch ging er an den Treppen zum Kerker vorbei, steuerte höhere Gefilde an. Hinterher konnte er sich bewußt an nicht einen einzigen Schritt mehr erinnern, bis er sich auf der Plattform des Turmes wiederfand. Es endete wohl wirklich immer alles hier. Aber hier war der ideale Ort, um nachzudenken. Außer ihm kam nie jemand hierher. Na ja, abgesehen von Harry.

Der lag jetzt allerdings mit Sicherheit ebenfalls in seinem Bett – seinem eigenen und nicht in Severus' – und machte sich vielleicht noch nicht einmal Gedanken, wo der Ältere überhaupt blieb, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, alte Dämonen zu bekämpfen, die jetzt, wo er keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, ihnen zu entfliehen, immer mehr auf ihn eindrangen.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte Severus sich auf die Berüstung und zog die Beine ein wenig an seinen Körper. Wo sollte man da nur anfangen, wo weitermachen und wo aufhören? Es war alles so wirr, so furchtbar kompliziert und er hatte diesmal wirklich das Gefühl, daß es mehr war, als er schaffen konnte.

Vielleicht doch der Psychologe. Der Direktor hatte versprochen, sich gleich nach einem umzusehen, sicher war er längst fündig geworden. Irgendwie würde er es schon schaffen, Harry zur Zusammenarbeit zu überreden.

Severus schnaubte. Und die Erde war eine Scheibe, um die sich die Sonne drehte.

:----:

Severus hatte das Gefühl für Zeit längst verloren, aber er war sich sicher, daß er schon seit Stunden auf dieser Berüstung saß und in die unverschämt klare, wunderschöne Nacht blickte. Die Kälte war längst in jeden Winkel seiner Kleidung gedrungen, kein Winterumhang der Welt hätte das auf Dauer verhindern können.

Doch noch immer dachte er nicht daran, aufzustehen und endlich in die Kerker zu gehen. Noch immer war er zu keinem Schluß gekommen und das nagte an ihm, fast so sehr wie die Erkenntnisse dieses Tages.

Er registrierte die zufallende Tür zum Treppenhaus kaum, fühlte nur schwach, wie sich ihm jemand näherte.

„Ich finde dich immer hier, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo du bist oder?" Harrys Stimme war leise, aber warm. Sie ließ Severus aufblicken, denn diesen Ton hatte er in der letzten Zeit so selten gehört, daß er ihn fast schon nicht mehr erkannte.

„Ich mußte nachdenken." Harry lächelte, der silbrig schimmernde Stoff seines Tarnumhangs glitt mit einem leisen Rascheln über seine Schultern.

„Wann tust du auch schon einmal etwas Anderes?" Severus erwiderte den Blick des Jüngeren kurz, sah die neuerliche Veränderung, konnte sie aber noch nicht zuordnen. Noch immer fühlte er sich viel zu taub, um überhaupt etwas zu fühlen.

„Verrätst du mir, was dich grübeln läßt?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er versuchte, Severus' Blick aufzufangen, aber es wollte ihm heute einfach nicht gelingen. Der andere wich ihm aus.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was geschehen ist. Warum ich dich nicht mehr verstehe, warum du dich so vor mir verschließt", log Severus, weil ihm in diesem Moment nichts Besseres einfiel, er Harry aber auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, wo er sich seit einer halben Ewigkeit mal wieder interessiert und offen zeigte. Zumindest war es Severus wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Eine unerträgliche Zeitspanne, auf die er gut hätte verzichten können.

Harry blickte augenblicklich unter sich. Im Grunde hatte er damit gerechnet. Er hatte schon zu lange und zu auffällig gegrübelt, ausgeschlossen, abgewiesen, als daß es nicht zur Thematik werden konnte. Er hatte sich schließlich sogar die richtigen Worte zurecht gelegt, um es Severus zu erklären. Das Problem war nur, daß ihm jetzt kein einziges mehr davon einfiel.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er deshalb nur kleinlaut und zum ersten Mal trafen ihre Blicke sich.

„Du wirst einen Grund gehabt haben", lenkte Severus ein, ohne zu wissen, warum er das tat. War das nicht Diplomatie? Und war Diplomatie nicht eigentlich nichts für ihn?

„Kann schon sein. Aber ich war wohl unfair. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich bin manchmal einfach ein egoistisches Arschloch.

Ich mußte etwas entscheiden und das hat mich sehr viel Zeit gekostet. Ich konnte nicht mit dir drüber reden, obwohl ich es wirklich wollte, bitte glaub mir das." Einen Moment senkte sich Schweigen über sie beide. Severus fing Harrys flehenden Blick auf, fragte sich, wann Harry verstand, daß solche Dinge kein Grund für ihn sein würden, ihn jemals allein mit sich und seinen Problemen zu lassen.

Aber er wußte ja, daß er solches Verstehen von Harry noch nicht verlangen konnte. Es war noch zu früh, da war noch zu viel, was Harry verarbeiten mußte.

„Hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen?" Harry nickte.

„Dann ist gut. – Komm, laß uns schlafen gehen. Es ist viel zu kalt hier oben. Man friert sich ja alles ab." Harry nickte lächelnd und griff nach seinem Tarnumhang, um Severus in die Kerker zu begleiten.

Schlafen war eine gute Idee, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr richtig machen können. Wurde Zeit, daß er das endlich nachholte.

:----:

Severus fühlte sich seltsam leicht, als er am Ende des letzten Schultag des Jahres zurück in seine Räume kam und sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf die Couch setzte. Harry blickte auf, lächelte ein wenig verschmitzt und rückte näher an Severus heran.

„So froh, daß sie weg sind?" Severus, der beide Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete eines ein wenig und legte den Arm um Harry. Er wußte, daß diese Geste besitzergreifend wirkte, aber das sollte sie an sich auch. Die Wandlung von Eis zu Wärme war genauso plötzlich gekommen, wie zuvor die Zurückweisung und hatte das Gefühl in ihm nur noch verstärkt, das ihm sagte, daß er diesmal festhalten mußte.

„Ich wünschte, sie wären alle weg. Aber wenigstens sind keine Slytherins mehr im Schloß, auf die ich aufpassen müßte." Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht wurde ein wenig breiter. Dann würde er Severus also für die kommenden Wochen für sich alleine haben. Die Aussicht gefiel ihm. – Wenn sich auch immer noch ein klein wenig Angst mit in die Vorfreude mischte.

:----:

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus!" begrüßte Dumbledore ihn fröhlich, als er am Heiligabend in die Große Halle kam. Gerne hätte er dieses Essen ausgelassen, aber so lange er in Hogwarts war, wurde von ihm erwartet, daß er an einigen gemeinsamen Essen teilnahm. Heiligabend und Weihnachten gehörten dazu. – Allerdings hoffte er darauf, in diesem Jahr dem Weihnachtsessen entkommen zu können.

Dieser Gedanke allein hielt ihn davon ab, die Augen genervt zu verdrehen und Dumbledore böse anzufunkeln. Diese furchtbare Fröhlichkeit war fast noch abstoßender, als Dumbledores wie immer unübertroffen geschmackloser Aufzug zu solchen Feierlichkeiten. Dieses Jahr trug er eine leuchtend grüne Robe, die mit gelben Sternen, roten Kugeln und winzigen, weißen Schneeflocken verziert war.

Normalerweise hätte Severus von so etwas Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Aber heute war sein Kopf zu beschäftigt, sich die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen, da blieb keine Zeit, Schmerzen zu entwickeln.

„Guten Abend, Direktor", gab Severus die Begrüßung zurück, wobei er wie immer in Anwesenheit anderer darauf achtete, die vertraute Basis, die sie hatten, nicht durchblicken zu lassen. Die wenigen zurückgebliebenen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws waren auch so schon verschreckt genug, wie er mit Genugtuung feststellte.

„Setz dich, wir können sofort anfangen."

Das Essen war wie immer kaum zu übertreffen. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts servierten nie etwas schlechtes, aber an den Festtagen liefen sie sich dennoch jedesmal selbst wieder den Rang ab. In gewisser Weise waren sie faszinierende Kreaturen, auch wenn es eine Menge Zauberer gab, die sie mit wenig Respekt und sehr herablassend behandelten. Sie waren Geschöpfe, die sich vollkommen ihrer Aufgabe verschrieben, mit einer Hingabe arbeiteten, die der Severus' sehr nahe kam. – Und dafür ernteten sie Severus' Respekt, wenn er es auch nie zeigen würde.

Einen Moment stockte seine Gabel auf ihrem Weg von seinem Teller hin zu seinem Mund, als ihm klar wurde, daß er über Hauselfen philosophierte, statt das zu tun, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Nicht nur Harry war gut darin, einfach davonzulaufen, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. Schreckliche Angewohnheit.

Severus nutzte die Zeit, die er brauchte, seinen Bissen zu kauen und zu schlucken, um ein wenig Ruhe in sich zu bringen, bevor er sich zu Dumbledore auf dem Nachbarplatz wandte und sich ihm leicht entgegenbeugte.

„Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen", flüsterte er ihm zu. Dumbledore nickte lächelnd.

„Jetzt gleich oder hat das auch noch bis nach dem Essen Zeit?"

„Ich möchte Hogwarts über die Ferien verlassen", fiel Severus mit der Tür ins Haus, bevor er die Option ‚nach dem Essen' wählen konnte. Wie er sich kannte, hatte er bis dahin irgendeine Ausrede gefunden, irgendein belangloses Thema und würde dann doch nicht auf den Punkt kommen. – Severus haßte es, erklären zu müssen und er wußte, daß er erklären mußte, warum er zum ersten Mal seit er hier Lehrer war, das Schloß über den Jahreswechsel verlassen wollte.

„Ein kleiner Urlaub, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, das Severus merkwürdig zufrieden erschien. Konnte es sein? Keine Fragen, keine Erklärungen. Das war ja wohl zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Ja, ich denke, es ist nötig. – Wenn nichts mehr dazwischen kommt." Wenn Harry nicht nein sagte. Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich nehme an, du brichst gleich morgen früh auf."

„Das hatte ich geplant."

„Gut," die blauen Augen leuchteten auf und Severus witterte mit einem Mal Gefahr. „Dann hast du ja noch genug Zeit, morgen früh zu mir zu kommen und dir dein Geschenk zu holen." Severus stöhnte leise auf.

„Albus, bitte keine Wollsocken, Schals, Handschuhe oder sonstige Strickware mehr. Ich hab mehr als genug von diesem unnützen Zeug herumliegen."

„Wenn du es benutzen würdest, wäre es nicht unnütz. Diese Dinge haben eine Funktion, weißt du." Dumbledore hatte sichtlich Spaß an dieser Diskussion und Severus wußte das. Aber nicht einmal ein Imperiuszauber konnte ihn dazu bringen, etwas von diesen Sachen anzuziehen.

„Ich würde darüber nachdenken, wenn du nicht immer diese irrwitzigen Farben wählen würdest."

:----:

Als Harry am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte, mußte er nicht einmal auf eine Uhr schauen, um zu wissen, daß es eigentlich noch mitten in der Nacht war. Irgend etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Eine innere Aufregung, die schon am vergangenen Abend angefangen hatte, und die sich nun von Stunde zu Stunde, vielleicht sogar auch von Minute zu Minute steigerte.

Weihnachten. Das erste Weihnachten mit Severus, der noch friedlich neben ihm schlief.

Er war Severus unendlich dankbar dafür gewesen, daß er sich am vergangenen Abend nichts hatte anmerken lassen, falls er befürchtet hatte, Weihnachten könnte auch dieses Jahr eine unangenehme Überraschung für ihn bereithalten. Und daß er jetzt so ruhig schlief, konnte doch nur heißen, daß er nicht mehr fürchtete, allein aufzuwachen. Vertraute Severus ihm? Fühlte es sich deshalb so gut an?

Harry hätte noch stundenlang neben Severus liegenbleiben können, um ihn einfach nur anzusehen, und sich dabei solche und ähnliche Fragen zu stellen, aber er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Und vielleicht blieb ihm noch genug Zeit, es zu schaffen, bevor Severus aufwachte.

:----:

Als Severus erwachte, war er allein in seinem Bett. Im ersten Moment war diese Erkenntnis wie eine große Faust, die ihm in den Magen schlug. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte er Harrys Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer und augenblicklich wurde alles in ihm ruhig.

Durch das Adrenalin, das bei diesem Schreck in großen Mengen in sein Blut gepumpt worden war, war er schlagartig hellwach gewesen. Daran, sich einfach noch einmal umzudrehen und ein wenig weiter zu dösen, wie er es eigentlich für diesen Morgen geplant hatte, war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er schon, wenn er auch nicht wußte, woher seine Vorstellung von einem langen Morgen im Bett zusammen mit Harry gekommen war.

Ein langer Morgen, an dem sie sich entweder unterhielten oder auch einmal eine Weile gar nichts sagten, einfach schwiegen. Mit Harry konnte man auch mal schweigen, ohne sich dabei irgendwie merkwürdig vorzukommen oder unruhig zu werden. Severus wußte, wie selten dieses Geschenk war.

Aber gut, es war Weihnachten, vielleicht nicht wirklich der richtige Tag, um etwas entspannt anzugehen. Auch wenn das Bild von einem furchtbar aufgeregten Harry Potter, der voll freudiger Erwartung seine Geschenke erwartete für ihn eine wahre Horrorvorstellung war.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand Severus auf und warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über. An Weihnachten machte man sich nicht erst großartig Mühe mit Anziehen, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Horrorszenario wenige Augenblicke zuvor, saß Harry vollkommen ruhig auf der Couch, ein Buch in der Hand und Hedwig an seiner Seite, mit der er auch so angeregt plauderte. Die Eule wiederum erweckte den Eindruck, als würde sie jedes Wort, das ihr Herr sprach, mit absoluter Aufmerksamkeit aufnehmen und seine Aussagen für sich erörtern.

Severus lächelte kurz.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", begrüßte er den Jüngeren und täuschte ein erstaunlich echtes Gähnen vor, um Harry nicht einmal ahnen zu lassen, was für einen Blitzstart er schon hinter sich hatte. Harry blickte auf und seine grünen Augen leuchteten als wollten sie mit der verfluchten Weihnachtsdekoration, die diese furchtbaren Hauselfen über Nacht aufgebaut hatten, konkurrieren.

„Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht geweckt. Hedwig war ein wenig unruhig, sonst hätte ich nicht so einen Lärm gemacht. – Dobby hat vorhin Frühstück gebracht. Schön, daß wir zusammen frühstücken können, ich hatte befürchtet, du müßtest wieder in die Halle." Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht war es nicht das absolute Horrorszenario, das er von Harry gehabt hatte, aber so normal wie er eben noch erschienen war, war dann doch nicht. Jedenfalls neigte er sonst nicht zum Plappern.

Ganz automatisch wanderte Severus' Blick wieder in die Ecke am Kamin. Und richtig, da waren sie wieder. Die gleichen Geschenke wie in den letzten vier Jahren, fein säuberlich aufgestapelt. Dieses Jahr würde sie endlich jemand öffnen.

Severus deutete vage mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Stapels.

„Du hättest sie ruhig schon aufmachen können, Harry." Ein wenig verwirrt folgte Harry dem Blick zu dem Geschenkstapel und seine Augen wurden groß.

„Ich dachte, das wären deine", flüsterte er erstaunt. Das gab Severus den Rest. Er lachte. Harry guckte ihn mehr als verdattert an, doch das Lachen gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut. Dunkel und weich war es und fühlte sich an wie ein weiteres Weihnachtsgeschenk, ein sehr seltenes noch dazu.

„Ich bekomme keine Geschenke zu Weihnachten, Harry. Diese dort sind alle für dich. Allerdings liegen sie jetzt auch schon das fünfte Jahr in dieser Ecke, ganz frisch sind sie also nicht mehr." Und da begriff Harry endlich. Seine Geschenke, die von damals, die er nie bekommen hatte, weil er nicht zurück gekehrt war. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, daß er sie noch bekommen würde. Sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Das Gefühl war so seltsam. So unwirklich. Langsam ging er auf den Stapel zu, stockte, schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um.

„Nein, erst frühstücken", entschied er mit zitternder Stimme. Severus quittierte die Entscheidung mit einem Nicken und folgte Harry, der resolut in Richtung Tisch ging. Er konnte sich sogar ein wenig vorstellen, was in Harry vorging und warum er erst ein wenig Zeit wollte, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, gleich eine ganze Menge Vergangenheit in den Händen zu halten.

Die ersten Minuten dieses Weihnachtsfrühstücks verliefen schweigend. Harry bemühte sich, ein wenig mehr zu essen als am Tag zuvor. Ein Prozedere, das er in den letzten Tagen immer aufrecht erhalten hatte, seit sein Magen nicht mehr bei jedem Bissen fester Nahrung rebellierte, und das Severus mit Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Es wurde Zeit, daß Harrys Magen sich wieder daran gewöhnte, auch in Streßsituationen nicht sofort den Dienst zu quittieren.

„Was ist für heute noch geplant?" fragte Harry plötzlich und riß Severus aus seinem Zustand des fast nicht Denkens, in den er gerade fast gemütlich abgeglitten war.

„Die üblichen Feierlichkeiten. Mittagessen, Teestunde, du kennst das ja alles noch." Harry nickte, sein Blick war bei dieser Aussicht ein ganzes Stück trauriger geworden.

„Aber wenn du einverstanden bist, werden wir noch vor dem Mittagessen in unsere Ferien aufbrechen." Überrascht blickte Harry auf, verstand nicht so recht, was Severus ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe Dumbledore gebeten, über die Ferien das Schloß verlassen zu dürfen. Wenn du also möchtest, können wir die nächste Zeit in meinem Haus in Wales verbringen. Es sind keine Slytherins hier, Poppy braucht nichts für die Krankenstation und ich dachte mir, du würdest vielleicht gerne mal wieder ein wenig frische Luft schnappen." Harry schnappte nach Luft, und wie. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber das hier... Das war so unbeschreiblich aufmerksam, so... Harry scheute sich, im Zusammenhang mit Severus Snape das Wort lieb zu benutzen, aber ein besseres fiel ihm auch nicht ein.

„Wow..." war alles, was er schließlich rausbrachte. Seine Sprachlosigkeit tat ihm leid, gerne hätte er Severus etwas anderes geantwortet, aber er war noch zu überwältigt dafür.

„Wow, ja oder wow, nein?" fragte Severus deshalb sofort nach, die Unsicherheit über Harrys Antwort war ihm anzusehen. Zwar glaubte er, daß es Freude war, was da unter all der Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit hervorblitzte, aber sicher war er sich bei weitem nicht.

Harry räusperte sich, fühlte sich ein wenig verzweifelt, weil ihm noch immer die Stimme wegblieb und nickte schließlich einfach. Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten schweigend, bis Harry schließlich seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Ist das der alte Familiensitz, von dem du mir einmal erzählt hast?" Severus warf ihm über den Rand der Kaffeetasse hinweg einen kurzen Blick zu, trank einen Schluck, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Dort bin ich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewesen. Es ist nur ein sehr kleines Haus in Wales, ich habe es gekauft, kurz nachdem ich hier als Lehrer anfing. Keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, ich hab bisher nur sehr wenig Zeit dort verbracht, selbst in den Sommerferien bin ich nicht selten hier geblieben... Es war wohl eine Art Hoffnung, die ich mir selbst geben wollte. Eines Tages würde das alles vorbei sein, ich würde Hogwarts verlassen und dann würde da etwas sein, das mir gehörte, etwas, zu dem ich zurückkehren konnte.

Obwohl ich nie damit gerechnet habe, daß es für mich eine Zeit nach Hogwarts geben würde. Manchmal glaube ich es heute noch nicht, obwohl ich inzwischen jeden Tag einfach gehen könnte. – Aber im Gegensatz zu unserem Familienbesitz ist dieses Haus garantiert in einem guten Zustand." Harry lächelte über die Spur von Stolz, die er in der Stimme des anderen hören konnte. Es erschien ihm nur logisch, daß es nicht das besagte Anwesen war, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, was Severus ihm erzählt hatte. Und auch den Stolz konnte er gut verstehen.

Vielleicht würde er ja eines Tages auch so weit sein, daß er sich was erarbeitet hatte und stolz darauf war.

Schweigend beendeten sie das Frühstück, ein beiderseitiges Eingeständnis, die Stille zu genießen. Severus war schließlich derjenige, der seinen Teller von sich schob und von seinem Stuhl aufstand.

„Komm Harry, du solltest diese Geschenke jetzt endlich auspacken. Sie warten schon so lange auf dich." Harry lächelte leicht gequält, noch immer nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich tun sollte, geschweige den wollte. Aber andererseits paßte es zum heutigen Tag. Die Vergangenheit griff nach ihm und er griff nach ihr. Warum nicht?

Er holte tief Luft und stand dann schließlich auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich merkwürdig weich an und sein Herz schlug schon wieder schneller. Waren es früher wirklich immer so viele Geschenke gewesen? Jedes Jahr? Wie schnell man das doch alles wieder vergessen konnte.

Severus hatte sich bereits auf den Teppich neben die Geschenke gesetzt und blickte Harry auffordernd an, bis er sich schließlich neben ihn setzte und zögerlich nach dem ersten Päckchen griff.

Es war groß und weich und er ahnte, welches Päckchen es war. Mit zitternden Finger öffnete er das bunte Papier und hielt wenig später einen der berühmten Weasleypullover in der Hand. Du Luft wurde ihm knapp, als sich sein Hals zusammenzog. Der leuchtendrote Pullover mit dem goldenen H – ganz ähnlich dem, den er in der ersten Klasse bekommen hatte – wog bleischwer in seiner Hand. In ihn eingewickelt fand Harry eine Tüte mit selbstgebackenen Plätzchen von Molly. Obwohl jetzt schon vier Jahre alt, stellte er fest, daß sie noch immer genießbar waren. Molly war umsichtig genug gewesen, sie mit einem Frischhaltezauber zu belegen.

Harrys Augen begannen zu brennen, aber er hielt die Tränen zurück.

Das nächste Geschenk war recht schwer und in einem Karton verpackt. Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sich Severus' Augenbrauen ein wenig mürrisch zusammen zogen, als Harry die Schachtel öffnete und ein ganzes Sortiment an Scherzartikeln aus Fred und Georges Laden zum Vorschein kam. Vor vier Jahren gerade der letzte Schrei, die neuesten Erfindungen. Harry lachte.

„Du erkennst da wohl einiges wieder", neckte er Severus, der noch immer finster auf den Inhalt des Kartons starrte.

„Allerdings. Die Weasleys sorgen sogar noch Jahre nach ihrem legendären Abgang immer wieder für Chaos und Zerstörung in diesem Schloß."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde sie nicht benutzen." Severus lächelte, erleichtert, daß Harry es scheinbar leichter nahm, als er nach seinem Blick auf den furchtbaren, roten Pullover gedacht hatte. Er hatte ausgesehen, als würde er im nächsten Moment zu weinen anfangen.

Sorgfältig schloß Harry den Karton und stellte ihn neben dem Pullover ab.

Beim nächsten Geschenk wußte er wieder sofort, was er in der Hand hielt und von wem es war. Nur Hermine schenkte ihm Bücher. Der Schmerz, der sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete, während er das Papier um das Buch entfernte, war heiß, verbrannte ihn beinahe. Er biß sich auf die Lippen, als er es schließlich in der Hand hielt und den Titel las.

„Sie wußte es", flüsterte er atemlos. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, reichte er das Buch an Severus weiter. _Arbeiten und Leben unter Muggeln._ Severus widerstand dem Drang, das Buch einfach in das nahe gelegene Kaminfeuer zu werfen, sondern legte es einfach zu den andren ausgepackten Geschenken. Er hatte nicht gewußt, daß Harry schon vor seinem Verschwinden so fest damit gerechnet hatte, nicht als Zauberer zu leben, daß selbst Hermine Granger es bemerkt hatte, wo sie doch laut Harrys Aussage zu jener Zeit alles andere als gut beisammen gewesen war. – Und er wußte von Dumbledore, daß es eigentlich auch heute noch der Fall war, wie recht Harry damit hatte, wenn er sagte, daß es die alte Hermine nicht mehr gab.

„Er ist verrückt!" rief Harry aus und riß Severus damit aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Das nächste Geschenk – offensichtlich von Ron Weasley – war ein Gutschein über den Besuch eines Spiel der Canons, einer Quidditchmannschaft, deren Fan der junge Weasley schon seit langer Zeit war, wie fast jeder in Hogwarts wußte, durch seine vehementen Plädoyers in der Großen Halle während der Mahlzeiten.

„Was ist daran verrückt?" fragte Severus ein wenig verwundert. Es war doch nichts weiter als der Besuch eines Quidditchspiels. Nichts womit er seine Zeit verbringen würde, aber wenn Ron und Harry sich für so etwas begeistern konnten, sah er da nichts Verrücktes dran.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er das bezahlen wollte. Zwei Karten, das hätte mehr gekostet, als er im ganzen Jahr an Taschengeld bekommen hat. – Ich war so undankbar. Ich habe gedacht, die beiden hätten sich nicht mehr für mich interessiert, dabei hat Hermine doch noch immer alles mitbekommen und Ron war sogar bereit, mir ein für ihn so wertvolles Geschenk zu machen, obwohl ich dachte, er sei wütend auf mich.

Oh mein Gott, Severus, was bin ich für ein undankbarer Arsch."

„Harry. Du konntest das nicht wissen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte nicht an ihnen zweifeln dürfen. Sie waren doch immer da, haben sich immer um mich gesorgt. Wir haben die unmöglichsten Sachen zusammen gemacht. Hermine war sogar bereit, ihre geliebten Regeln über Bord zu werfen, wenn wir sie darum gebeten haben.

Wie konnte ich nur glauben, daß so eine Sache das alles auslöschen kann?! Ich bin so ein Idiot." Harry ließ die Karten fallen und sprang im nächsten Moment vollkommen unvermittelt auf die Füße. Noch bevor Severus reagieren konnte, war er an ihm vorbei gelaufen, raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare.

Erschrocken, aber auch ein wenig fasziniert beobachtete Severus ihn. Er wußte nicht, was als nächstes passierte, nur daß etwas passieren würde und daß er sich der Faszination nicht entziehen konnte.

Und dann passierte etwas. Im vollen Lauf schnellte Harrys linke Faust nach vorne und donnerte mit voller Wucht gegen die Kerkerwand, auf die er zugesteuert hatte.

„Harry!" Severus reagierte blitzschnell, verfluchte sich dafür, daß er nicht gleich aufgesprungen war, statt Harry zu beobachten wie einen Versuchshamster im Futterlabyrinth. Bevor Harry zu einem erneuten Schlag ansetzen konnte, war Severus an seiner Seite, packte seine Arme und schüttelte ihn.

„Harry, hör sofort auf!" Harry sträubte sich, kämpfte gegen seinen Griff an. Severus' Hände schlossen sich fester.

„Verdammt! Ich hab gesagt, du hörst sofort damit auf!" Es war, als würde Harry in diesem Moment schlagartig wieder klar werden. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, blickte auf, sah in Severus' Augen, die so wütend und kalt waren. Und er spürte den Schmerz in seiner Hand, der sich langsam auf seinen ganzen Arm ausbreitete. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Fingerknöchel, die Haut darüber aufgerissen und ein wenig blutig. – Es fing schon wieder an. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Kraftlos sackte er in Severus Händen zusammen, der daraufhin erleichtert aufatmete, auch wenn er nicht wußte, was ihm Grund zur Erleichterung gab.

„Hör auf, dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen, hörst du? Ihr hattet Probleme zu der Zeit. Es war ganz normal, daß du an den beiden gezweifelt hast. In schwierigen Zeiten passiert das schon mal. Es war ein Fehler, aber es macht keinen Sinn, daß du deswegen jetzt durchdrehst." Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, sagte aber nichts. Nichts was er jetzt hätte sagen können, wäre auch nur im geringsten positiv gewesen.

„Und jetzt setz dich wieder hin. Ich gucke mir deine Hand an und dann machst du die letzten beiden Geschenke auf. Einverstanden?" Harry nickte. Er fühlte sich taub bis auf das Brennen und Pochen in seiner Hand. Versagt. Schon wieder.

Harry hatte ihn schon wieder überrascht und geschockt. Das durfte einfach nicht sein und trotzdem passierte es immer wieder. Er gab einen erbärmlichen Seelenretter ab, so viel stand fest. Willenlos ließ Harry sich von ihm zu den Geschenken zurück bugsieren, setzte sich wieder auf den Teppich. Der Hand sah schlimm aus. Blutig und schon leicht geschwollen, aber es war nichts, was Severus nicht auch ohne Poppy in den Griff bekommen würde, da war er sich sicher.

Der heilende Zauber war nicht mehr als ein Kribbeln unter seiner Haut. Harry hatte längst vergessen, wie schnell Magie wunden heilen und Schmerz vergessen lassen konnte. Sie machte es viel zu einfach, mal eben so durchzudrehen. Innerhalb von Augenblicken war alles wieder in Lot gebracht. Muggel hatten es da nicht so einfach. – Was aber nicht hieß, daß sie seltener durchdrehten.

Ganz mechanisch griff er nach dem nächsten Geschenk, die Angst in ihm wuchs. Es fühlte sich alles an wie eine viel zu große Hürde, die er jetzt mit Gewalt nehmen wollte, obwohl diese ersten Versuche schon gezeigt hatten, daß er mehr Training brauchte.

Das bunte, unbeholfen eingepackte Paket lag schwer in seiner Hand. Es konnte nur von Hagrid sein. So sahen Pakete aus, die von viel zu großen Händen eingepackt worden waren. Von Händen, die sich dennoch alle Mühe gegeben hatten. Das ließ Harry ein wenig lächeln. Unter dem Geschenkpapier kam eine ganze Schachtel voll von Hagrids Felsenkeksen zum Vorschein. Anders als auf Molly Weasleys Keksen lag kein Frischezauber darauf, aber Harry war sich fast sicher, daß diese Kekse auch vor vier Jahren schon hart wie echter Fels gewesen waren. Darin war Hagrid schließlich Spezialist.

„Diese Dinger sehen beängstigend aus", bemerkte Severus skeptisch.

„Es sind prima Waffen, aber essen kann man sie nicht. Hagrid ist ein miserabler Koch, aber er gibt sich immer unheimlich viel Mühe. Bei ihm weiß man immer genau, ob man ihm etwas bedeutet. – Ich weiß gar nicht, ob es in ganz Hogwarts überhaupt irgendwen gibt, der ihm nichts bedeutet." Severus erwiderte das Lächeln, fragte sich aber, ob der Sturm wirklich so plötzlich vergangen war, wie er gekommen war. Konnte das sein? Oder brodelte es noch und Harry versuchte nur, es zu überspielen?

Beim letzten Geschenk schließlich, zögerte Harry schon, bevor er es in der Hand hielt. Es war sehr klein und es konnte eigentlich nur noch von Sirius sein. Er wußte nicht, ob er das wirklich aufmachen wollte.

Severus bemerkte das Zögern, doch diesmal schwieg er. Auch er konnte sich nur zu gut denken, von wem das letzte Päckchen war und was Harrys Zögern bedeutete. Hier durfte er nicht drängeln, das mußte der junge Mann selbst entscheiden.

Harry schloß die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich selbst wieder ein wenig ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Der Sturm – wenn auch abgeschwächt – wütete noch in ihm, er wußte, daß er vorsichtig sein mußte, daß es jederzeit zu einem neuen Ausbruch kommen konnte. Es war so furchtbar, wenn der eigene Wahnsinn so klar, aber nicht wirklich vorhersehbar war.

Es kam ihm vor als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bevor er endlich nach dem kleinen Päckchen griff und das Papier ganz langsam ablöste. Als er die nur etwa handgroße Schachtel öffnete, kam nichts weiter zum Vorschein als ein Schlüssel und ein gefalteter Zettel, den Harry mit zitternden Fingern nahm und entfaltete.

Eine Adresse in Schottland. Die Puzzleteilchen klickten zusammen, wurden zu einem Bild. Schottland. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, daß Sirius ihm von einem Cottage erzählt hatte, daß er gemeinsam mit Remus gekauft hatte. Das war der Schlüssel dazu.

Die Dämme brachen so plötzlich und mit solcher Vehemenz, daß Harry keine Zeit hatte, sich auch nur ein wenig darauf vorzubereiten. Als hätte jemand einen Wasserhahn aufgedreht, liefen die Tränen ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht, die Schluchzer blieben ihm im Hals stecken, kämpften sich ihren Weg frei, nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Warum hatte er das damals nur getan? Warum war er nicht zurückgekommen? Das kam ihm mit einem Mal so blöd vor. So unendlich blöd. Wie war er nur auf die Idee gekommen, daß hier nichts mehr war, das er noch haben wollte. Alles war hier gewesen, absolut alles. Und er hatte es mit Füßen getreten.

Severus fing ihn auf, als er einfach in sich zusammensackte. Innerlicht hatte er eher mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, als mit dem plötzlichen Ausbruch von Autoaggressivität, den er eben erlebt hatte. Mit den Tränen konnte er umgehen, auf die war er vorbereitet gewesen.

Harry klammerte sich mit aller Macht an Severus fest, während die Tränen ihn durchschüttelten, als wollten sie ihn nie wieder aus ihren Klauen lassen. All seine Verzweiflung brach in diesem Moment über ihm zusammen. Sogar Sachen, die schon Jahre in der Vergangenheit lagen, die er schon lange vergessen geglaubt hatte, kamen ihm jetzt wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück und trieben ihm immer neue Tränen aus den Augen.

Aber Severus war da. Er hielt ihn, hielt ihn ganz fest. Und er könnte seine Stimme hören, auch wenn er die Worte nicht verstand, weil alles in ihm viel zu laut war, um so etwas noch wahrnehmen zu können. Severus war da. Harrys Hände verkrallten sich noch ein wenig mehr.

Ob es nur Minuten oder sogar Stunden gewesen waren, konnte keiner der beiden mehr sagen, aber es erschien ihnen beiden, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als Harry endlich fühlte, wie die Tränen versiegten. Er bezweifelte, daß auch nur noch ein Tropfen Wasser in seinem Körper war. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, so unendlich müde. Aber da war noch immer dieser Wärme, die ihm half, sich geborgen und jetzt auch endlich wieder ruhig zu fühlen. Dankbar blickte er Severus an.

Harry Augen waren verquollen und stark gerötet, sein Gesicht naß von den Sturzbächen an Tränen, die geflossen waren. Nur ganz vorsichtig löste Severus eine Hand von dem jungen Mann und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wangen, um wenigstens ein paar der Tränen fortzuwischen.

Harry schloß die Augen und schmiegte sich an die warme Hand. Sein letztes ‚Traumgespräch' kam ihm wieder in Erinnerung und er fragte sich, ob es wohl stimmte, ob Severus wirklich wollte, aber den ersten Schritt von sich aus niemals machen würde. Und dann war Harry klar, daß es Unsinn war, sich diese Frage zu stellen, denn sollten konnte man eine Frage so klar mit ja beantworten wie diese.

Ganz langsam ließ er den Morgenmantel los, streckte seine verkrampften Finger, die jetzt schon wieder schmerzten und legte die linke auf Severus' Wange, die rechte in seinen Nacken. Er sah die Überraschung und den kurzen Hauch von Zweifel in den schwarzen Augen aufblitzen. Er hörte, wie seine eigenen Gedanken in ihm aufgeregt umherstoben und ihm viel verwirrendes Zeug zuriefen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde Harry klar, daß das aufhören mußte und dann waren die Gedanken still, sein Blick wandelnde sich von unsicher zu entschlossen.

Severus gab dem leichten Druck von Harrys Hand in seinem Nacken nach. Wo Harry ihn berührte, prickelte seine Haut. Es hatte in der letzten Zeit viele Berührungen gegeben, aber man mußte kein besonders schlauer Zaubertrankmeister sein, um zu wissen, daß das hier eine ganz andere Berührung war. Eine niemals für möglich gehaltene.

Severus' Welt stand mit einem Schlag still, als ihre Lippen schließlich aufeinander trafen. Nicht zaghaft, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern fordernd und verzweifelt. Harry sagte mit diesem Kuß, was er mit Worten nicht ausdrücken konnte und im ersten Moment lauschte Severus gespannt, zur Bewegungslosigkeit erstarrt. Bis sich auch bei ihm endlich der Schalter umlegte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Schultern, zogen den Jüngeren halb auf ihn, während er sich auf den Teppich zurücksinken ließ. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich in der Lage, sich einem anderen Menschen ganz und gar zu öffnen und er tat es.

Severus Snape ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf, hielt nichts zurück und Harry Potter war davon vollkommen überwältigt.

Der Kuß schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und doch war er viel zu schnell wieder vorbei. Eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen, kommunizierten stumm, aber sagten so viel mehr als sie in einer ganzen Stunde hätten sprechen können.

„Ein anderes Geschenk hab ich leider nicht", murmelte Harry, während er seine Lippen für eine kürzere Version des Kusses auf Severus' zurücksinken ließ.

„Aber dafür gebe ich es dir um so lieber." In diesem Moment war so viel in Severus, was er darauf antworten wollte. Daß Harrys bloße Anwesenheit das größte Geschenk war, daß er sich vorstellen konnte, nichts anderes ihn jemals so glücklich machen konnte. Doch das blieb ungesagt. Es war nicht notwendig, denn Harry wußte es, wenn auch vielleicht nur unterbewußt.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie so vor dem Kamin liegen, Harrys Kopf auf Severus' Brust, während dieser ihm mit der Hand sachte durch die Haare fuhr. Harry lauschte dem regelmäßigen, kräftigen Schlagen des Herzens unter seinem Ohr und fühlte sich glücklich. Severus fühlte die konstante Wärme, die von Harry ausging und fand einfach keine Antwort auf die Frage, warum das passierte, obwohl er es doch gar nicht verdiente, und warum er so verdammt glücklich darüber war.

Harry hätte noch ewig so verharren können, aber plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, daß es da ja noch etwas gab, was erledigt werden mußte, bevor sie Hogwarts verließen. Nur widerwillig machte er sich von Severus los.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich." Severus blickte ihn fragend an, wollte ihn am liebsten zurück in seine Arme ziehen.

„Ich... ich habe die Briefe geschrieben. Heute morgen. Kannst du zwei davon für mich zur Eulerei bringen? Ich schicke Hedwig mit dem dritten los." Severus fühlte den Stolz, den diese Bitte in ihm auslöste und gab nun endlich dem Impuls nach, Harry wieder an sich zu ziehen.

„Natürlich, sehr gerne sogar." Harry seufzte glücklich. Er hatte noch immer Angst davor, die Briefe wirklich abzuschicken, aber was gerade geschehen war, gab ihm so viel Sicherheit, daß die Angst dagegen klein und nichtig erschien. Severus war da und würde ihm helfen. Er war an seiner Seite und würde auch nicht weggehen. Er brauchte keine Angst zu haben. Irgendwie würde sich schon alles einrenken. Irgendwie.

42


	8. Briefe

Das bereits seit längerem fertige Kapitel 8. Meine Beta Kiki ist noch immer nicht wieder voll auf der Höhe, darum ist es wieder nur von mir korrigiert (was so viel heißt wie, daß jede Menge dumme Tippfehler drin sind ::drop::). Bare with me .  
Mal wieder eine neue Zeichenfolge zur Abgrenzung der Szenen und Rückblicke. Langsam müßte man mal das Ideale finden. Aber immerhin, DIESE Zeichenfolge kann nicht abschalten XD.  
Eine ausführlichere Author's Note Beantwortung der Kommentare zu Kapitel 7 findet ihr in meinem LifeJournal "The Broken Smile" (Link im Steckbrief). Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr da mal reinschaut, auch wenn ich in der letzten Zeit wenig Entstehungsprozeß-Dokumentation gemacht hab

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kapitel 8**

Briefe

Severus blickte den beiden unauffälligen Schuleulen nach, als sie ihre Flügel spreizten und mit wenigen, kräftigen Schlägen abhoben, um die Eulerei zu verlassen und ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Erst hier, in der Abgeschiedenheit, weg von Harry, sank langsam ein, was wirklich vor wenigen Minuten in seinen Räumen passiert war. Der Kuß, daß er darauf eingegangen war. Überhaupt die Tatsache, daß Harry diesen Schritt gemacht hatte.

Severus hatte ausnahmsweise mal kein Interesse daran, sich selbst zu belügen. Er hatte sich das gewünscht, hatte immer darauf gehofft, aber trotzdem nie daran geglaubt. Es war überwältigend und es schien ihm nicht real. Vielleicht hatte er alles nur geträumt? Oder vielleicht bewertete er das alles nur über. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen.

Mit einem bitteren Knurren schloß Severus die Augen, doch das Bild von einem sehr jungen Lucius Malfoy vertrieb das nicht. Ein junger, weißblonder Mann, der ihn dafür auslachte, daß er wirklich so dumm gewesen war. Machte er jetzt nicht schon wieder einen dummen, wirklich dummen Fehler? Harry war nicht Lucius, ja, das wußte er auch schon lange, aber Harry war... war im Moment nicht das, was er einen jungen Mann mit Kontrolle nennen würde. Er ließ sich beeinflussen und das sogar leichter, als die meisten wahrhaben wollten.

Was war, wenn ihn jetzt wieder etwas beeinflußte? Dankbarkeit zum Beispiel? Ein falsches Pflichtgefühl. Was war, wenn Harry glaubte, so etwas zurückzahlen zu müssen?

Severus zuckte von seinen eigenen Gedanken erschrocken zusammen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte er verstanden, was Adrian gemeint hatte. DAS war, wenn er es wußte. Auch wenn er es ihm gegenüber nicht aussprach, es niemals bewußt tat, er verwendete sein Wissen über Harry gegen ihn, indem er ihm ein Stück seiner Integrität absprach, voraussetzte, daß Gefühle, die von ihm kamen, nicht unbedingt echt sein mußten.

„Severus, du bist ein Bastard", flüsterte er und fuhr sich nervös über die Augen. Er haßte diese Unsicherheit. Es reichte, wenn er immerzu dachte, daß Harrys Gefühle für ihn nicht echt sein konnten, weil man einen Mann wie ihn nicht lieben konnte. Aber daß jetzt auch noch diese neuen Zweifel dazukamen. Das wurde sogar ihm langsam wirklich zu viel.

Severus lächelte bitter. Gefühle. Immer setzte er hier Gefühle voraus. Vielleicht war das ohnehin ein Fehler. Hatte Harry gesagt, daß er ihn liebte? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Warum setzte er das also voraus, um es im nächsten Moment als unmöglich zu betiteln?

Wie sehr eine scheinbar so einfache Sache wie ein Kuß ihn doch verwirren konnte. Severus wollte lachen, wollte schreien, wollte alles um sich herum ausschließen und im selben Moment zwischen den Menschen verschwinden, damit seine Zweifel, seine Angst ihn nicht finden konnten. Er mußte hier stark sein und war doch so albern, ließ sich von Harry aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, wenn der Junge doch nur etwas Nettes tun wollte.

Wieder stockte er. Wieder hatte er es getan. Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Er sprach Harry Kontrolle ab und hatte sie doch selbst nicht. Er konnte nicht verhindern, daß er immerzu weiße Mäuse sah, wo keine waren.

Er fühlte es ganz deutlich. Diesen Drang in sich, einfach zu nehmen, was Harry da bot, ganz egal, was es letztendlich war. Und auf der anderen Seite diese Zweifel, diese Skrupel. Welchem Drang sollte er nachgeben, welches Gefühl gewinnen lassen?

Severus atmete tief durch, versuchte Ruhe in das Chaos zu bringen, doch es war nicht einfach. Nichts war mehr einfach, er hatte zugelassen, daß alles sich verdrehte und kompliziert wurde. Er wußte nicht, wie er es auf der anderen Seite hätte verhindern sollen, aber er fühlte sich dennoch so, als habe er Harry dazu gebracht, sich so zu verhalten. Manipulierte er ihn? Konnte das sein, sogar ohne, daß er es selbst es wußte?

Er hatte das Wünschen schon vor so langer Zeit aufgegeben, aber er bemerkte dennoch, daß er sich in diesem Moment wünschte, daß all seine Angst sich als falsch herausstellen würde und daß Harrys Gefühle echt waren.

War er ein egoistischer Bastard, das zu wollen? Wenn ja, dann hoffte er, daß Harry ihn bremste, sobald er zu weit ging. Denn Severus wußte, daß er das nicht mehr konnte, wenn er sich erst einmal darauf einließ. Dann hieß es nur noch, von dem Licht zu leben oder darin zu verbrennen.

oOo

Adrian hörte die Glocken, die in einer Kirche ein paar Ecken weiter geläutet wurden. Kein Grund die Augen zu öffnen, oder gar aufzustehen. Sie läuteten bloß, weil Weihnachten war. Gräßlicher Tag, gräßliches Fest.

Gräßliche Einsamkeit.

Er würde im Bett bleiben, den ganzen Tag. Vielleicht sogar die Nacht. Die Weihnachtstage waren mit die besten Tage des Jahres, das wußte er, und es war dumm, sie sich aus einer Laune heraus entgehen zu lassen, aber dieses Jahr dachte er wirklich daran. Dieses Jahr war auch er einsam, nicht nur diese perversen, alten Säcke, die nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder in Scharen aus ihren blank polierten Heile-Welt-Höhlen kriechen würden.

Das alles widerte Adrian an. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. Er selbst widerte sich an, obwohl er nicht der Grund war, warum er Harry verloren hatte.

Langsam drehte Adrian sich auf den Rücken, faßte sich an den Kopf, in dem ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte. Ein Kater am Weihnachtsmorgen. Immerhin zu etwas hatte er es in diesem Jahr dann doch noch gebracht. Wenn auch sonst alles schief gegangen war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, auf dem ein ebenfalls eher kleines, dafür aber sehr bunt eingepacktes Päckchen stand. Aus einer dummen Sentimentalität und Hoffnung heraus, hatte Adrian es doch gekauft und einpacken lassen, obwohl er sich die ganze Zeit über eigentlich sicher gewesen war, daß Harry nicht da sein würde, um es auszupacken.

Unschlüssig darüber, was er mit diesem störenden Eindringling jetzt machen sollte, starrte er das Päckchen weiter an. Wegwerfen vielleicht. Oder am besten gleich verbrennen. Hinschicken wäre ihm als erstes in den Sinn gekommen, wenn dieser verdammte Snape nur rausgerückt hätte, wohin er etwas schicken mußte, um Harry zu erreichen.

Doch Snape hatte es nicht gesagt, hätte es auch nicht, wenn Adrian gefragt hätte. Der Gedanke an den Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts stieß Adrian sauer auf. Er wußte, daß der andere ebenso wenig getan hatte, wie er selbst, aber dennoch war er derjenige, der alles bekam, während Adrian alles verlor und sich in diesem verdammten Selbstmitleid suhlte!

Das allerdings war ein Grund, sich vor sich selbst zu ekeln, ohne Frage. Adrian konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, an dem er sich selbst so furchtbar leid getan hatte. Dafür wußte er aber noch zu gut, warum er versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu vermeiden. Es hinterließ einen faulen Geschmack in seinem Mund und einmal hatte es einen Spiegel das Leben gekostet. War das vielleicht der Grund, warum jetzt vom Pech verfolgt war?

Adrian wußte nicht, woher es kam, aber als er sein eigenes Kichern hörte, war er dankbar dafür. Es fühlte sich gut an, über sich selbst zumindest ein bißchen lachen zu können. Und wenn man sich nur dafür auslachte, plötzlich abergläubisch geworden zu sein, nur weil ein paar Dinge schief gegangen waren.

„Das bringt dich alles ziemlich durcheinander, was, alter Junge? Hexen, Zauberer, Magie, fliegenden Besen. Du drehst noch durch. Ob das wohl der Grund ist, warum sie es normalerweise geheim halten?" Aus dem Kichern wurde ein Lachen und aus dem Lachen langsam ein unterdrückte Schluchzen, untermalt von unterdrückten Tränen.

Fast hätte Adrian das zarte Klopfen an seiner Fensterscheibe nicht gehört, doch was es auch war, es war hartnäckig genug, so lange weiterzuklopfen, bis es endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes erregt hatte.

Im ersten Moment glaubte Adrian, sich einfach nur verguckt zu haben. Doch auch nach dem zweiten und dritten ungläubigen Zwinkern saß noch immer eine weiße Eule auf dem Fensterbrett des Schlafzimmer und klopfte stetig weiter mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. Ganz automatisch, wenn auch heillos verwirrt, schlug Adrian die Decke zurück und stand auf. Die Eule hörte sofort auf zu klopfen und blickte ihm in die Augen, während er langsam auf das Fenster zuging.

Das war unheimlich. Er erinnerte sich vage, daß Harry einmal von Posteulen erzählt hatte. Irgendwie stand das im Zusammenhang mit einer Geschichte von einem Brief, der über und über mit Briefmarken beklebt gewesen war. Adrian konnte sich den ganzen Zusammenhang nicht erschließen, Harry war zu weggetreten gewesen. Aber er erinnerte sich zumindest noch an die Verbindung zwischen Eule und Post und ganz, ganz langsam fühlte er eine kleine Hoffnung in sich. War es möglich? Vielleicht ein Brief von Harry? Endlich eine Antwort?

Die Eule kam ohne zu zögern hereingeflattert, als Adrian das Fenster öffnete, ließ sich auf dem Bettpfosten nieder und streckte ihm mit einem fast gelangweilten Blick ein Bein entgegen, an dem wirklich ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament festgebunden war.

Adrian war sich nicht sicher, was jetzt passieren mußte. Sollte er die Eule wirklich anfassen? Würde er sie damit nicht erschrecken? Und überhaupt sah ihm dieser Schnabel sehr furchterregend aus, gar nicht anheimelnd oder vertrauenserweckend.

Einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck, der Blick aus den goldenen Eulenaugen würde noch eine Spur ungeduldiger, dann hatte er seinen Entschluß gefaßt und griff vorsichtig nach dem Brief am Bein der Eule. Noch vorsichtiger kam seine zweite Hand hinzu und löste den Knoten der Schleife. Während der ganzen Prozedur ließ er die Eule niemals aus den Augen, doch der Ausdruck, die Haltung, nichts änderte sich an dem Tier. Sie ertrug seine ungeschickte Fummelei geduldig und ohne jedwede Reaktion.

Doch kaum war der Brief gelöst, stieß sie ein Krächzen aus, spreizte ihre Flügel – Adrian hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß Eulen so groß waren – und mit zwei kräftigen Schlägen war sie auch schon wieder aus dem Fenster geflogen und verschwand am grauen Horizont.

Ein kurzer Blick nur hinter ihr her und dann war seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollkommen auf den Brief gerichtet. War er es? Der Brief auf den er schon seit Wochen hoffte?

Mit zitternden Fingern rollte er ihn auseinander, warf einen Blick drauf und im nächsten Moment mußte er haltsuchend nach dem Bettpfosten greifen, denn mit der Erleichterung, die ihn überflutete, drohte auch sämtliche Spannung seinen Körper zu verlassen. Von Harry. Endlich.

Sein Herz klopfte wild, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ, auf den Bauch drehte und den Brief vor sich entrollte. Harrys Schrift wirkte wie immer unruhig, aber im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie ein wenig ihrer Härte und Unstetigkeit verloren, das war nur allzu deutlich. Harry ging es wohl besser. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es endlich, seine Augen dazu zu bringen, sich genug auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, daß er sie auch lesen konnte.

_Hi Adrian,_

_es geht mir gut, ich hoffe Du machst Dir keine Sorgen... was für ein beschissener Anfang. Natürlich machst Du Dir Sorgen, vor allem weil ich Wochen gebraucht habe, mir nicht mehr vor Angst in die Hosen zu machen beim bloßen Gedanken daran, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Alberner kleiner Junge, der nicht mal seinem Freund sagen kann, wie es ihm geht. Oder ihm wenigstens dankt._

_Danke für Deinen Brief, Adrian. Ich hab geheult wie ein Schloßhund und einen Moment war ich drauf und dran, einfach alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und zu Dir zurück nach London zu kommen, aber... ich hoffe, Du bist nicht böse, daß ich es nicht getan habe. Alleine wäre nur alles wieder von vorne losgegangen. Jetzt scheint es für mich so, als gäbe es da tatsächlich ein Ende, als wäre gar nicht alles ein Kreis._

_Ich hoffe, Dir geht es auch gut. Ich denke in der letzten Zeit so extrem viel an mich und wie es mir geht, daß mir meist erst viel zu spät einfällt, daß ich nicht allein auf der Welt bin, oder zumindest nicht der einzige, dem es eventuell gerade nicht so toll geht._

_Severus holt mich manchmal von diesem Roß runter, aber es ist nicht immer leicht. Gar nichts. Ich vermisse Dich sehr. Du fehlst mir hier, obwohl Severus sich alle Mühe gibt. Aber man kann einen Freund nicht mit einem anderen ersetzen, nicht wahr? Wirst Du mich hier vielleicht mal besuchen? Irgendwann? Ich schätze, es ist eigentlich gar nicht erlaubt, aber... der Wunsch ist stark._

_Mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen. Ich klinge unglücklicher, als ich bin. Eigentlich geht es mir sogar sehr gut. Ich hab noch immer Schiß davor, meine Rückkehr den anderen zu verraten, aber abgesehen davon, kann ich nicht klagen. – Ich weiß, daß Du mir gerade nicht glaubst. Vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt._

_Aber ich bin wirklich die meiste Zeit froh, daß ich hier bin. Vieles hier ist mir noch immer verhaßt und manchmal gibt es Streit, wenn ich... Severus glaubt manchmal, daß ich eines Tages einfach wieder weggehen würde, nur weil ich nicht mehr... na ja, Du weißt ja. Das gibt häufig Streit. Wir sind halt beide Dickköpfe. Erinnerst Du Dich, daß ich immer gesagt hab, das alles war nur Einbildung. Daß Severus nie wieder so gewesen wäre wie damals, selbst wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurück gegangen wäre?_

_Du hast mich immer als Idioten beschimpft, wenn ich das getan hab. Ich fürchte, Du hattest recht. Ist irgendwie komisch, aber genau dieser eine Punkt ist es, der mich so glücklich macht._

_Ich bin von den Drogen runter. Wundert Dich wahrscheinlich nicht, Du hast Severus ja kennen gelernt. Na ja, keine Drogen und auch sonst bisher nichts – Dummes. Ob ich es jetzt geschafft habe? Ich hoffe es so sehr. Ich möchte das alles erst im Griff haben, bevor ich anfange, ein normales Leben zu führen, wenn es das denn überhaupt gibt. Aber je länger das dauert, desto länger werde ich Dich und andere nicht wiedersehen. Das ist verdammt schwer, auch wenn Du das vielleicht nicht glaubst, nachdem ich mich so ewig nicht gemeldet hab._

_Ich fühle mich deswegen so schlecht, Adrian. Aber ich hatte Angst. Erst nur Angst vor meiner Vergangenheit und plötzlich Angst vor allem außer Severus. Ich wollte sofort antworten, als ich Deinen Brief bekommen habe. Aber als ich dann darüber nachdachte, was ich wohl schreiben könnte, war da nur Angst. Verstehst du das? Oder kann man das nicht verstehen? Ich hoffe es so sehr. Ich hoffe so sehr, daß Du weißt, was Du mir bedeutest, auch wenn ich zu dumm bin, es Dir zu zeigen. Auch wenn ich plötzlich Angst habe._

_Severus ist nicht der einzige, auch wenn es mir manchmal so vorkommt und ich in den letzten Wochen auch so gehandelt habe. Ich weiß, Du bist auch immer da. Bist Du doch oder?_

_J._

Was für eine dumme, überflüssige Frage. Das war das einzige, was Adrian in diesem Moment denken konnte. Alles andere war leer. Wieder fühlte er das Brennen in seinen Augen, doch diesmal schaffte er es nicht länger, die Tränen auch zurück zu halten. Dieser Brief war einerseits das wundervollste Geschenk, daß man ihm hätte machen können, aber gleichzeitig war er auch das Aus für jede Hoffnung, die er noch gehabt hatte bezüglich seiner Chancen.

Bis zu diesem Augenblick war er sich noch nicht einmal bewußt gewesen, daß da immer noch Hoffnung gewesen war. Schon oft hatte er in den letzten Wochen gedacht, daß nichts mehr ihn noch hoffnungsloser machen könnte, als er sowieso schon war, aber das war dann wohl scheinbar ein Irrglaube gewesen.

Fast krampfhaft hielt Adrian sich weiter an dem Brief fest, während er sich wieder in seine Decke einrollte und den Tränen einfach freien Lauf ließ. Was hatte es auch schon für einen Sinn, sie zurück zu halten? Hier war niemand, der sie sehen konnte. Er war allein. Das war ja genau das Problem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Schon die ganze Nacht war Harry vollkommen weggetreten gewesen. Das Fieber war nur unmerklich gesunken, er fantasierte noch immer. Und der Arzt, der vor knapp zwei Stunden noch einmal da gewesen war, hatte ihm wieder von dem Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt, das ihn davon abhalten sollte, sich die Verbände von den Armen zu reißen, wenn er in seinen Fieberträumen gegen irgend etwas kämpfte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Adrian war mehr als nur besorgt und er machte sich schon die ganze Zeit über Vorwürfe. Er wußte noch immer nicht, was eigentlich hier passiert war, warum Harry so vollkommen ausgetickt war, aber das blutige Bad, Harry mittendrin, einige Stellen an seinem Körper zugerichtet, als hätten sie Bekanntschaft mit einem Fleischwolf gemacht... das alles wurde Adrian nicht mehr los. Diese Bilder waren in seinem Kopf und jedesmal, wenn er die Augen schloß, konnte er sie sehen.

„Severus!" Harrys Stimme war so schwach, daß Adrian den verzweifelten Ausruf fast nicht gehört hätte. Harrys Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und er warf den Kopf unruhig hin und her. Er träumte nach wie vor. Sein Gesicht verzog sich gequält und erst glaubte Adrian, daß er sich geirrt hatte, doch auch als er genauer hinsah, konnte er Tränen an den dichten Wimpern des Jüngeren glänzen sehen.

Wer oder was auch immer dieser Severus war, er war offensichtlich nicht der Grund für Panik, sondern viel mehr für Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit. Das war mal etwas neues.

oOo

„Was... was ist denn passiert?" Erschrocken fuhr Adrian aus seinem leichten Schlaf hoch. Wie er überhaupt in dieser Haltung hatte einschlafen können, war ihm ein absolutes Rätsel und sein schmerzender Rücken wies ihn auch sofort darauf hin, was für eine blöde, saublöde Idee das gewesen war. Adrian verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, versuchte aber, sich sonst nichts anmerken zu lassen. Auch nichts von der Befangenheit, die er jetzt auf einmal spürte, als Harry endlich wach war.

„Das hätte ich gerne von dir gewußt", antwortete er sanft und strich Harry den schwarzen Pony aus der Stirn. Harry zuckte zusammen, als Adrians Finger seine Stirn berührten und einen kurzen Moment sah Adrian wilde Panik in den grünen Augen seines Mitbewohners. Diese Reaktion war nicht gerade wenig verstörend, wenn sie sich mit Adrians Fantasie zusammen tat, die sowieso schon die ganze Zeit die wildesten Blüten trieb.

„Was ist los, Jamie? Hab ich dir weh getan?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fast sofort liefen große Tränen über seine Wangen, wurde der schmale Körper von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Adrians erster Impuls war, den Jüngeren in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, aber die verängstigte Reaktion, die Harry bei einer ganz leichten Berührung gezeigt hatte, hielt ihn noch viel mehr davon ab, als seine Angst, Harry weh zu tun.

„Hey, ganz ruhig, Jamie. Was ist los?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, preßte die Augenlider fest zusammen, doch immer mehr Tränen quollen hervor, sie waren nicht aufzuhalten.

Adrian fühlte sich hilflos. Harry anfassen kam nicht in Frage, reden wollte er nicht. Wie sollte er ihn trösten? Er konnte ihn nicht einfach weinen lassen. Er konnte praktisch fühlen, wie diese Hilflosigkeit ihn unter Streß setzte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann und er etwas schneller atmete. Er wollte helfen, um jeden Preis. Er wollte das abstellen. Harry sollte nicht weinen, sollte nicht verzweifelt sein. Aber wie? Wie ging das?

„Es tut so weh, Adrian", wimmerte Harry und wandte seinem Freund sein tränennasses Gesicht zu. Seine Wangen waren vom Fieber ganz leicht gerötet, während der Rest vom Gesicht leichenblaß war. Adrian hielt Harrys Blick fest.

„Der Arzt hat Schmerzmittel für dich dagelassen. Soll ich dir was davon geben?" Adrian haßte sich für die Hoffnung auf ein Ja. Er wollte Harry nicht betäuben, aber wenn er weiter schlief, dann konnte er nicht länger weinen. War das nicht viel besser?

Einen Moment lang hatte Adrian den Eindruck, daß Harry ablehnen wollte. Da war ein kurzes Zögern, ein Moment des Überlegens, doch dann erlosch dieser kleine Widerstand in Harrys Gesicht und er nickte einfach nur.

Seine Erleichterung kam Adrian vor wie ein sehr widerlicher Geschmack in seinem Mund. Wie konnte er nur erleichtert sein, daß er sich nicht mit seinem Freund auseinander setzen mußte? Früher oder später mußte man es ja doch tun. Er war ein Feigling und Adrian wußte es.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wieder war es das Glockenläuten, das Adrian zurück in die Realität holte. Der Weihnachtsgottesdienst war gerade zu Ende, jetzt gingen die Leute nach Hause. Familie. Idylle, Nicht hier. Nicht für ihn.

Adrian wußte, daß er es nicht anders verdient hatte. Damals war der Anfang gemacht worden. Sie hatten nie über diesen Abend gesprochen, sich nie damit auseinander gesetzt. Harry hatte sich einfach betäubt, die Sache verdrängt und Adrian hatte es zugelassen, obwohl er nicht einen Moment lang geglaubt hatte, daß es nicht falsch war, das zu tun. Wäre er doch nur nicht so feige gewesen.

Ärgerlich wischte Adrian den Gedanken fort. Es war zu spät, jetzt noch über hätte, wäre oder wenn nachzudenken. Es war passiert, er hatte es geschehen lassen. Schluß. Jetzt war Harry ja wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Auch wenn er selbst es nicht geschafft hatte, ihn da hin zu bringen, war es doch eine gute Nachricht. Das war ein gutes Weihnachten. Auch wenn er allein war.

Adrian konnte sich nicht wirklich überzeugen. Das Loch in ihm war noch immer da und ließ sich einfach nicht stopfen.

oOo

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren zog Sirius die Decke über sein Gesicht, als plötzlich gleißend helles Sonnenlicht in sein Zimmer strömte. In Wahrheit war es bewölkt und die Sonne blitzte – wenn überhaupt – nur hin und wieder mal für Sekunden durch die Wolkendecke hindurch, aber selbst, wenn sie einfach irgendeinen Schalter betätigt hätte und ausgegangen wäre, wäre sie Sirius immer noch zu hell gewesen.

Weihnachten und Sonnenlicht. Wie er das doch jedes Jahr wieder einfach am liebsten verschlafen wollte. Aber dieser verfluchte Werwolf mit dem Gemüt eines verschmusten Hundewelpen mußte ausgerechnet immer an diesem Tag plötzlich Durchsetzungsvermögen aus einem gut verborgenen Winkel seines Charakters ziehen.

„Los jetzt, Sirius, steh endlich auf!" rief der eben benannte Werwolf auch schon im nächsten Moment und die Ungeduld war nur allzu deutlich aus der sanften Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Laß mich in Ruhe, Remus", fauchte Sirius zurück. Es war ein altes Ritual. Oder zumindest kam es ihm so vor. In Wahrheit war es noch gar nicht so alt wie es sich anfühlte.

„Ich werde Charlotte nicht erklären, warum du nicht unten bist, wenn sie ihre Geschenke auspackt!" Sirius hob die Decke ein wenig an und lugte mit einem Auge darunter hervor. Remus hatte sich vor dem Bett aufgebaut und die Hände in die Hüften gestimmt. Auf dem sonst immer ruhigen, sanften Gesicht lag ein deutlich genervter Ausdruck und auch die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines alten Freundes wirkten alles andere als nachgiebig, wenn sie ihn so halb zusammengekniffen anfunkelten.

Sirius seufzte und schlug die Decke weg. Inzwischen hatte er sich an das Licht gewöhnt und ob er wollte oder nicht, Remus würde nicht wieder verschwinden und ihm seine Ruhe lassen.

„Warum kannst du mich nicht verstehen, Remus?" fragte er müde und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das inzwischen wieder ordentlich geschnittene Haar. Manchmal, wenn das tat, erwartete er noch immer, in lange, verfilzte Strähnen zu greifen und sich darin zu verheddern. Während Harrys Tod ihm schon so weit weg schien, waren seine Jahre auf der Flucht noch immer absolut frisch in seiner Erinnerung. Das menschliche Gedächtnis war schon ein merkwürdiges Gebilde. So unlogisch.

„Ich verstehe dich sehr gut, Sirius Black, aber das heißt nicht, daß ich es billige. Ich weiß ziemlich genau, was du denkst und fühlst. Es ist das selbe, was mir eben durch den Kopf ging. Aber du wirst jetzt nicht im Selbstmitleid versinken. Hast du verstanden?" Einen kurzen Moment fühlte Sirius die Streitlust in sich aufflackern, aber der Moment war so schnell wieder vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Wie immer.

James hätte vermutlich gesagt, er habe seinen Biß verloren. Und vermutlich stimmte das auch. Es war ihm egal.

„Remus, ich..." Remus schnitt ihm mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung das Wort ab und zum ersten Mal erkannte er, wie hauchdünn und zum Zerreißen gespannt die Nerven seines besten Freundes waren. Er war wahrscheinlich selbst nicht weit von dem Gemütszustand entfernt, in dem Sirius am liebsten den ganzen Tag bleiben wollte. Wieder seufzte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer. Also gut. Aufstehen.

„Manchmal hasse ich dich", lächelte er und mit ein wenig Mühe schaffte Remus es, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Ich weiß. Aber jetzt mach dich fertig. Sie wird gleich aufwachen und wir wollen ihr doch nicht das Fest verderben, nur weil uns nicht nach feiern ist."

Es waren jedes Jahr die selben Worte und bisher funktionierten sie noch immer. Aber Sirius fühlte, daß es von Jahr zu Jahr eher schwerer als leichter wurde. Alle hatten gesagt, mit der Zeit würde es leichter werden, doch Sirius hatte dafür nur eine Antwort parat: Gequirlte Scheiße, gar nichts wurde besser.

Nein, heute war kein Feiertag. Sie hielten diese Farce nur für Charlotte aufrecht. Wenn die Kleine sich freute, ausgerechnet an diesem Tag das Haus mit Lachen und Leben füllte, dann war es nicht mehr ganz so schwer, aber nur dann.

Er liebte das Kind, aber sie konnte Harry, und all die verlorenen Jahre mit ihm, einfach nicht ersetzen. – Aber das durfte man ohnehin nicht von ihr verlangen. Und das taten sie ja auch nicht. Nicht wahr? Sirius wäre sich gerne in irgendeinem Punkt sicher gewesen, aber in den letzten Jahren war er sich eigentlich in allem immer nur uneinig mit sich selbst.

Aber heute galt das nicht. Heute war Weihnachten und er würde alles tun, um Charlottes Augen zum Strahlen zu bringen. – Auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck noch immer mürrisch war, als er seinen Morgenmantel überzog.

oOo

Remus fühlte sich gleichzeitig erleichtert, aber auch leer, als er nach unten in die Küche ging, um für sich und Sirius Kaffee zu machen. Frühstücken würden sie dann später mit der Kleinen zusammen.

Es fiel ihm selbst nicht leicht, diesen Tag so unbeschwert zu feiern, wie es für ein Kind richtig war, aber er wußte, daß sie es tun mußten. Charlotte war erst fünf. Für sie war Weihnachten etwas ganz Wundervolles. Da durften es ihr die Erwachsenen nicht verderben, so schrecklich der Tag für sie selbst auch war.

Remus spürte nur zu deutlich, wie dünnhäutig er geworden war. Er wollte selbst nichts lieber, als wieder nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden, aber das war nicht richtig. Und er würde ganz sicher nicht zulassen, daß Sirius es seinerseits auch nur versuchte. Manchmal half der alte, abgelutschte Satz, daß Harry es so nicht gewollt hätte, um alles leichter zu machen. Heute zwar nicht, aber er hatte es trotzdem geschafft. Alles in bester Ordnung.

Wie durch eine Mauer drang ein leichtes Klopfgeräusch an Remus' Ohr. Überrascht drehte er sich zum Küchenfenster um und sah die Eule, die draußen saß und beharrlich an die Scheibe klopfte. An ihrem Blick konnte er nur zu gut erkennen, daß er sie ziemlich lange nicht gehört hatte. Sie war ganz offensichtlich ziemlich ungehalten.

Wer schickte ihnen denn eine Eule? Albus würde sich später über das Flohnetzwerk melden, bei Molly und Arthur waren sie am Nachmittag eingeladen, die würden also auch keinen Brief schicken. Ron und Hermine waren für gewöhnlich auch bei der Weihnachtsfeier der Weasleys dabei. Remus legte die Stirn in Falten, öffnete aber endlich das Fenster. Man mußte den Brief schließlich nur lesen, um zu erfahren, von wem er war.

Die Eule stieß ein fast fauchend klingendes Krächzen aus, als sie endlich eingelassen wurde und ließ Remus kaum Zeit, den Brief richtig von seinem Fuß zu lösen, bevor sie schon wieder aus dem Fenster flatterte. Remus lächelte. Kaum ein Muggel ahnte, wie schnell diese Tiere beleidigt waren. Die großen, starr wirkenden Augen ließen den Leichtfertigen nur allzu leicht darauf schließen, daß sie auch ein ebenso starres Gemüt hatten.

Remus fühlte die Spannung, als er den auseinander rollte. In der letzten Weihnachtspost, die er erhalten hatte, hatten wenig gute Nachrichten gestanden und er fühlte, wie ihm die Finger zitterten. Er atmete tief durch, richtete seinen Blick dann auf die wenigen Zeilen und begann zu lesen.

Genau in dem Moment kam Sirius in die Küche geschlurft, sein Gesicht immer noch mürrisch, aber schon deutlich erkennbar in der Umwandlung zum Feiertagsgesicht. Sirius hatte seinen Platz am Küchentisch noch nicht ganz erreicht, als Remus den Brief in seiner Hand mit einem leichten Aufschrei fallen ließ. Ein starkes Gefühl des Déjà Vu überkam Sirius. Die Szene war nur allzu bekannt.

„Was ist los, Remus?" fragte er, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, die Nervosität in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Remus drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht war so blaß wie das eines Muggels, der einen Geist gesehen hatte und seine Hände, die eben noch den Brief gehalten hatten, zitterten deutlich.

„Harry", murmelte Remus, nicht im Stande, noch mehr zu sagen, und griff nach der nächstbesten Stuhllehne, da er das Gefühl hatte, den Halt zu verlieren.

Das Wort traf ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen, vergessen war jeder Rest von Müdigkeit.

„Was meinst du, Remus? Was ist mit Harry?" seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er Remus mit Blicken fixierte. Sein Freund wirkte beängstigend hilflos und daß er einfach nur auf den Brief am Boden zeigte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schwächte diesen Eindruck nicht wirklich ab.

Sirius' Herz schlug zum Zerspringen, als er den Brief vom Boden aufhob. Er erkannte die Schrift sofort wieder, obwohl es unmöglich war. Es konnte nicht sein. Harry war tot. Seit vier Jahren tot. Und doch strafte der kurze Brief dieses Wissen Lügen.

_Ich hoffe, ihr glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, daß es mir unendlich leid tut, was ich getan habe. Es war dumm, mehr als das. Aber ich war damals so durcheinander, alles war so verrückt. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen._

_Ich weiß, daß ich es nicht erwarten kann, aber ich hoffe, ihr beiden verzeiht mir, daß ich einfach verschwunden bin und euch habe glauben lassen, ich sei tot. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Bitte glaubt mir das. Ich kann es nicht wieder gutmachen, das weiß ich. Es war grausam. Eigentlich noch viel mehr als bloß das. Aber damals erschien es mir richtig._

_Ich bin wieder in Hogwarts._

_In Liebe,_

_Harry_

Schlagartig wich alle Farbe aus Sirius' Gesicht und hätte in diesem Moment nicht seine Stimme komplett versagt, hätte er vermutlich wirklich geschrieen. So viel Schmerz stürzte mit einem Mal auf ihn ein. Und gleichzeitig so viel Erleichterung, sogar Freude. Unverständnis und Unglaube. Es waren zu viele Emotionen. Sirius' Geist setzte aus. Er sackte zusammen. Die Welt verschwamm um ihn herum.

„Sirius! Hey, Sirius! Bitte, ich weiß, daß du mich hören kannst. Also hör auf, so vor dich hinzustarren!" Remus klang ärgerlich. Ein wenig verwirrt schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. Warum denn ärgerlich? Er sah Remus in die Augen, die eigentlich mehr besorgt als ärgerlich wirkten.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Sirius noch immer verwirrt und kam sich dabei irgendwie dumm vor. Er wußte es wirklich nicht. Er hatte den Brief gelesen und dann... Der Brief. Fassungslos starrte er auf das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand.

„Du hast den Brief gelesen und dann bist du einfach zusammengeklappt wie so ein verdammter Klappstuhl. Hast auf nichts reagiert."

„Remus! Der Brief! Wir müssen sofort hin! Wenn das wahr ist, dann... dann..." Sirius' Stimme überschlug sich, dann versagte sie ganz. Er sah Remus flehend an, doch der preßte die Kiefer aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. In Sirius' Magen wurde es eiskalt.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Sirius, aber das können wir jetzt nicht tun. Wie sollen wir es ihr erklären?" In dem Moment konnte Sirius hören, wie es im ersten Stock polterte. Charlotte war aufgewacht und fegte jetzt wie ein Blitz durch ihr Zimmer, um sich so schnell wie möglich für den großen Augenblick fertig zu machen. Schließlich war der Weihnachtsmann da gewesen. In Sirius sträubte sich alles. Es war ihm egal. Er wollte weg, wollte nach Hogwarts. Wenn Harry wirklich dort war.

Doch er mußte Remus nur ansehen, um zu wissen, daß er nicht nach Hogwarts gehen würde, bevor der Weihnachtsmorgen für Charlotte erfolgreich beendet war. Und Remus hatte recht, wenn man die Sache mit dem Verstand betrachtete. Wenn der doch nur im Moment nicht aussetzen würde.

„Heute nachmittag, Sirius", murmelte Remus beschwörend und zog seinen besten Freund auf die Beine. „Und jetzt reiß dich bitte zusammen. Ich kann es ja auch." Remus' Worte klangen kalt in Sirius' Ohren und für einen winzigen Moment konnte er fühlen, daß er den anderen dafür haßte. Doch schon eine Sekunde später setzte sein Verstand wieder ein und machte ihm klar, daß Remus nur richtig handelte. Richtig für Charlotte, die in diesem Moment in die Küche gestürmt kam. Sie hatte den Gürtel des Morgenmantels nicht richtig zugeknotet, ihr braunes Haar war ein einziges Knäuel und stand wirr um ihren Kopf ab und auf die Hausschuhe hatte sie gleich ganz verzichtet in ihrer Aufregung.

„Papa Sirius! Papa Remus! War der Weihnachtsmann da?!" rief sie mit großen, strahlenden Augen und vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen. Remus hatte sofort in die Vaterrolle umgeschaltet und hob seine kleine Ziehtochter hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht, Charly, wir müssen wohl mal nachsehen." Charlotte nickte heftig, bevor sie sich in Remus Arm ein wenig drehte und Sirius ins Gesicht strahlte.

„Komm mit, Papa Sirius. Der Weihnachtsmann war ganz bestimmt da." Die Fröhlichkeit tat weh, doch irgendwie schaffte Sirius es, zu lächeln und die Bitterkeit zu vertreiben, die er im Moment eigentlich fühlte. Sie war auch seine Tochter, genauso wichtig wie Harry. Remus hatte recht, er konnte ihr das nicht antun und den Weihnachtsmorgen verderben. Wie sollte sie verstehen, daß ihr großer Bruder, den sie nie gekannt hatte, aus dem Himmel zurück gekehrt war? Schließlich hatten ihre Väter ihr immer gesagt, daß die Leute aus dem Himmel nicht wieder zurück auf die Erde kamen. Sie hatten ihr erklärt, daß ihre richtigen Eltern auch dort waren und dort immer auf sie aufpaßten. Daß dort alles besser war, das Glück vollkommen.

Das würde noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

Zögerlich folgte er den beiden ins Wohnzimmer, wo Remus das Kind wieder auf die Füße setzte. Wie ein geölter Blitz stürzte Charlotte zu dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum, der direkt neben dem Kamin stand und das nächste, was sie hörten, war ein vergnügtes Quietschen, als die Kleine die Geschenke unter dem Baum entdeckte.

„Was jetzt, Remus?" flüsterte Sirius seinem Freund zu, während ihre Tochter das kunterbunte Geschenkpapier von einer besonders großen Schachtel riß.

„Jetzt werden wir ihr in aller Ruhe beim Auspacken zusehen. Dann gibt es Frühstück. Danach wird Charlotte nach oben gehen, damit sie sich waschen und anziehen kann. Wir werden wie geplant mit Molly und Arthur zu Mittag essen. Danach werden wir sie bitten, daß Charlotte für ein paar Stunden bei ihnen bleiben kann, damit wir nach Hogwarts können." Sirius Augen weiteten sich ein wenig bei Remus' Aufzählung.

„Wie kannst du nur so kaltblütig dabei bleiben?" fragte er vorwurfsvoll, aber noch immer so leise, daß Charlotte sie nicht hören könnte."

„Ich bin nicht kaltblütig, verdammt noch mal, aber einer von uns muß ja seinen Kopf behalten. Und ich hab so meine Zweifel, daß du das schaffst, Sirius." Die eben noch kaltblütige Stimme zitterte jetzt und Sirius schämte sich dafür, daß er Remus überhaupt einen Vorwurf gemacht hatte. Er war einfach ein unverbesserlicher Hitzkopf, selbst wenn er es absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte. James hatte ihn dafür immer ausgelacht, aber jetzt war es wohl nicht mehr zum lachen.

Wie Remus gesagt hatte warteten sie in aller Ruhe ab, bis Charlotte all ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatte. Es waren nicht gerade wenige und beiden Männern kamen die Minuten mit einem Mal vor wie Stunden. Aber irgendwie schafften sie es, ihr Feiertagsgesicht trotzdem beizubehalten und so normal auf ihre kleine Tochter zu wirken, als sei gar nichts außergewöhnliches an diesem Morgen passiert. Die Aufregung, die das kleine Mädchen bis zum Abend nicht mehr loslassen würde, half da ganz gewaltig mit.

oOo

Er saß wie immer am Weihnachtsmorgen allein am Frühstückstisch. Die Zeitung lag unangetastet neben ihm, der Kaffee war längst kalt geworden, das Frühstück noch immer unangetastet. Ron hatte keinen Hunger.

Es war noch mitten in der Nacht gewesen, als Hermine aufgestanden war, um wie jedes Jahr zur Arbeit zu fliehen. Zu gerne hätte er endlich Normalität in ihr Leben einkehren lassen. Er wollte es eigentlich schon seit sehr langer Zeit, so schwer es auch war, aber Hermine ließ es einfach nicht zu.

Und so saß er auch dieses Jahr wieder allein vor seinem Weihnachtsfrühstück, ohne Appetit, ohne Antrieb. Er mußte zumindest ein wenig essen, sonst würden die Hauselfen wieder einen Anfall bekommen. Hermine hatte noch immer die dumme Angewohnheit, freie Hauselfen gegen Bezahlung anzustellen, und die neigten gerne zu theatralischen Szenen, gerade so als würde er sofort vom Fleisch fallen oder sogar verhungern, weil er einmal keinen Appetit hatte.

Lustlos erstach er sein Rührei mit der Gabel. Es hatte gut gekämpft, Zeit es zu essen.

Es schmeckte schal, obwohl es garantiert vorzüglich war. Alles was diese Hauselfen machten, war einfach vorzüglich, doch an Tagen wie diesem schmeckte einfach alles nur schal. Da konnte man nichts machen. Nur lächeln und hoffen, daß der Tag irgendwann vorbei war.

Hermine würde notgedrungen gegen Mittag wieder nach Hause kommen. Selbst sie würde es nicht wagen, das Essen bei den Schwiegereltern ausfallen zu lassen, nur weil sie mal wieder vor der Vergangenheit davonlief. Ron wußte, daß seine Mutter das sofort durchschauen würde. Und Hermine wußte das ebenso. Im ersten Jahr ihrer Verlobung hatte sie es versucht. Es war das einzige Mal geblieben, denn Molly Weasley hatte ihr ganz gehörig den Kopf gewaschen.

Ron bedauerte nur, daß es nicht zu mehr gereicht hatte, als sie dazu zu bringen, das Familienessen in ihre Weglaufstrategie einzuplanen. Vielleicht sollte er seiner Mutter noch einmal Hinweise geben. Sie konnte seiner Frau so viel besser den Kopf zurecht rücken als er selbst. Wenn es um Hermine ging, war Ron auch nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht in der Lage, die Samthandschuhe auszuziehen. Wenn er auch nur daran dachte, hatte er sofort wieder das Bild von Hermine vor Augen, als sie damals nach der Todessersache nach Hogwarts zurückgebracht worden war.

Damals war die alte Hermine verschwunden und Ron traute sich nicht, die neue Hermine auch nur ein wenig härter anzusprechen.

Sie war so extrem zerbrechlich, nur noch ein Schatten im Vergleich zu früher. Es hatte an seinen Gefühlen für sie nichts geändert. Manchmal schien es ihm, daß nichts etwas an diesen Gefühlen ändern konnte. Aber es tat manchmal schon ganz schön weh, das war nicht zu leugnen. Er vermißte die alte Hermine und er wußte, daß er alles dafür geben würde, sie wieder zurück zu bekommen.

Sie waren sich früher schon oft uneinig gewesen, hatten sich gestritten, manchmal waren sogar sprichwörtlich die Fetzen geflogen. Aber das war ja gerade die Spannung gewesen, die ihre Beziehung von Anfang an ausgemacht hatte. Trotzdem waren sie irgendwie immer zu einer Lösung gekommen, waren Kompromisse eingegangen. Jetzt ging das nicht mehr. Streiten ja, Kompromisse nein.

An Weihnachten spürte Ron immer besonders deutlich, wie einsam er sich fühlte, wie sehr er sich wünschte, daß endlich Leben in dieses Haus kam. Doch Hermine weigerte sich, auch nur an Kinder zu denken. Sie wollte keine und damit war das Thema für sie erledigt. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, Ron auch nur einen einzigen Grund dafür zu nennen. Nein und Schluß.

Ron wußte, daß er daran nichts ändern konnte, wenn sie es wirklich nicht wollte, aber es änderte nichts an seinem Wunsch und an dem Verdacht, daß diese Weigerung mit dem zusammenhing, was damals passiert war. Hermine sprach nie darüber, obwohl es schon Jahre her war. Es hätte ihr sicher geholfen, wenn sie mal mit irgendwem über die Geschehnisse gesprochen hätte.

Er hatte es aufgegeben, deswegen auf sie einzureden. Das führte nur zu Streit und Streit verlor er unweigerlich. Mit Samthandschuhen konnte man ihn nicht gewinnen. Er vermißte die alte Zeit, nicht nur die alte Hermine. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Ron drehte den Kopf, als die Tür zum Eßzimmer sich öffnete und einer der Hauselfen den Raum betrat. Eine Eule flatterte hinter ihm herein.

„Master Weasley, Sir, Post für Master Weasley", quiekte der Elf.

„Danke", entgegnete Ron. Er fühlte sich noch immer ein wenig als würde er neben sich stehen und sich selbst beim Reden und Handeln zusehen. Die Eule landete neben ihm auf dem Eßtisch und streckte ihm das Bein mit dem Brief entgegen. Während er den Brief losband, registrierte er am Rande, daß er die Eule nicht kannte. Es war also keine Post von Bekannten, die eine eigene Eule besaßen. Vermutlich war es Post aus dem Ministerium.

„Ich danke dir", sagte er zu der Eule, die mit einem leisen Schuhu wieder abhob und durch die Tür nach draußen flog, die der Hauself zu diesem Zweck offen gelassen hatte. Im nächsten Moment fiel sie ins Schloß.

Langsam und mit nur wenig Interesse entrollte Ron den Brief. Was konnten die wohl schon wieder wollen? Seine Mitarbeiter wußten doch ganz genau, daß der Weihnachtstag tabu war. So war es schon immer gewesen. Kein Weasley im Ministerium stand an diesem Tag für irgendwas zur Verfügung. Ron mußte lächeln. Seine Mutter genoß einen ziemlich zweifelhaften Ruf im Ministerium aufgrund ihrer resoluten Art. Er vermutete, daß irgendwer irgendwann einmal versucht hatte, seinen Vater an Weihnachten arbeiten zu lassen.

Fast schon gedankenverloren glitten seine Augen über die Zeilen. Der Brief war kurz. – Und er war nicht aus dem Ministerium. Rons Finger verkrampften sich um die Kanten des Pergaments.

Er las den Brief einmal, dann noch einmal. Doch noch immer verschloß sich der Inhalt vor ihm. Was war das? Das war unmöglich. Das ging doch nicht.

„Harry... wie soll das gehen? Du bist tot!" flüsterte er fassungslos, nachdem er den Brief ein drittes Mal gelesen und schließlich mitsamt seinen Händen auf seinen Schoß hatte sinken lassen. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren und er glaubte sogar, sein eigenes Herz schlagen zu hören. Wieder blickte er auf den Brief, die wenigen Worte, die Handschrift, die sich zwar verändert hatte, die er aber noch immer erkannte.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere änderte sich der leere Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht in Wut. Er fühlte sie heiß und unaufhaltsam in sich auflodern und mit einem halben Schrei sprang er auf, stieß dabei seinen Stuhl um, der krachend auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Verdammt, Harry. Was ist das hier schon wieder? Was soll diese Scheiße? Gar nicht tot. Oh man, ich rate dir, daß du dafür eine gute Erklärung hast." Ron wußte, daß er gegen Luft ankeifte und jeder ihn wohl für verrückt halten würde, könnte er ihn jetzt sehen, aber er mußte der Wut Luft machen, sie loswerden. Er spürte eine Feindseligkeit, wie er sie noch nie mit Harry in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Er wußte nicht einmal, wo sie herkam, aus welcher dunklen Ecke seines Bewußtseins. Aber sie war da und sie nagte an ihm.

Selbst während ihrer größten Streits früher – und davon hatte es mehr als einen gegeben – hatte Ron sich noch nicht einmal annähernd so gefühlt, wie jetzt. Er war oft eifersüchtig auf Harry gewesen, hatte Mißgunst gewittert, wenn da keine war und hatte Harry noch viel öfter dafür verwünscht, daß er der Junge, der lebte und ständig im Mittelpunkt stand, war. Heute fühlte er zum ersten Mal, daß er so wütend auf Harry war, daß er ihn am liebsten aus seinem Leben streichen wollte. – Wo er doch gerade erst wieder darin aufgetaucht war. Wie widersinnig.

Fast so widersinnig, wie die Tatsache, daß sein Bauch so empfand, sein Kopf aber sagte, daß er sich freuen mußte, dankbar dafür sein sollte, daß er diese Zeilen hatte lesen dürfen. Sie enthielten doch alles, was sie sich in den letzten vier Jahren immer wieder gewünscht hatten! Wer von ihnen hatte nicht darum gebeten, daß alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war und Harry einfach wieder auftauchen würde, als sei nichts geschehen.

Das konnte doch kein Fall von „Paß auf, was du dir wünschst" sein! Das war gut. Keine böse Überraschung, nichts, was man sich sofort wieder rückgängig wünschte. War es doch.

Unsicherheit hatte die Wut ein wenig verdrängt. Unsicherheit war Ron allerdings auch viel lieber als die Wut. Unsicher durfte er in dieser Situation sein, das war kein falsches Gefühl. Zumindest so lange Hermine noch nichts davon wußte. Ron wußte es zwar nicht sicher, aber er wettete fast darauf, daß Hermine noch schlimmer reagieren würde, daß er dann nicht mehr unsicher sein konnte, weil er seine Frau stützen mußte. Er hoffte plötzlich mehr als alles andere, daß sie so oder so ähnlich reagieren würde, denn alles andere, was er sich vor seinem inneren Auge ausmalte, war sehr viel unschöner. Er wußte, wie impulsiv Hermine reagieren konnte, wenn eine Situation sie überforderte. Ihr Nervenkostüm war in den letzten Jahren mehr als dünn geworden und manchmal verlor sogar ihr kühler Kopf die Beherrschung. Seltsam, aber alles schon erlebt.

Hermine... Er mußte es ihr sagen. Sie mußte es wissen. Und dann mußten sie nach Hogwarts. Harry hatte geschrieben, daß er dort war. Was tat er dort bloß? Klar, er hatte immer gesagt, Hogwarts sei wie ein Zuhause für ihn, aber warum kam er nicht zu seinen Freunden? Warum versteckte er sich bei Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern?

Auf den Gedanken, daß Harry aus lauter Angst nicht zu ihnen gekommen sein könnte, kam Ron überhaupt nicht, seine erste wütende Reaktion schon fast wieder aus seinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis verdrängt.

Hektisch rollte er den Brief wieder zusammen, ließ einen fahrigen Blick über das immer noch fast unangetastete Frühstück gleiten. Zum Teufel mit dem theatralischen Anfall irgendeiner Hauselfe. Jeder noch so kleine Rest von Appetit hatte sich gerade eben verabschiedet. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den großen Raum durchquert und kam vor dem Kamin zum Stehen. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er die Schale mit dem Flohpulver auf dem Sims fast unschlüssig. Doch dann griff er hinein und warf eine Prise des Pulvers in die flackernden Flammen, die sich augenblicklich leuchtendgrün verfärbten.

„Hermines Büro", sagte er leise, aber deutlich. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien Hermines Gesicht in den Flammen. Durch die grüne Farbe der Flammen wirkte es gespenstig.

„Ron, was ist los? Ich hab noch zu tun", begrüßte sie ihn sofort abweisend. Dieser frostige Ton war ebenfalls etwas, was nur für Weihnachten reserviert war. Und nur für die wenigen Versuche während dieser Tage, sie von ihrer Verdrängungstherapie fernzuhalten.

„Du mußt sofort nach Hause kommen, Hermine."

„Ron..." Eine unwirsche Handbewegung Rons brachte sie sofort zum Schweigen.

„Nein, heute nicht. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Die müssen heute ohne dich klarkommen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn, ganz offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht zufrieden mit dem, was Ron von ihr wollte.

„Sag mir wenigstens, was los ist. Ich kann doch nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen. Es reicht schon, daß ich heute so früh hier weg muß, damit wir zu deinen Eltern können."

„Ich werde es dir sagen, sobald du da bist. Und diese verdammte Zeitung wird schon nicht gleich den Bach runter gehen, weil du einen Tag ausfällst." Es behagte Hermine nicht, dieser Aufforderung Rons zu folgen, aber ob es jetzt der bestimmte Ton war oder die Unnachgiebigkeit, die er seit langem mal wieder präsentierte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Irgend etwas brachte sie dazu, daß sie schließlich nickte.

„Ich bin in ein paar Minuten da. Laß mich hier wenigstens noch ein paar Dinge in Ordnung bringen." Ron nickte und unterdrückte den starken Drang in sich, ihr selbst das zu verwähren. Es grenzte immerhin schon an ein Wunder, daß er sich überhaupt so weit durchgesetzt hatte. Jetzt nur nicht übertreiben, das könnte fatal werden.

Wirklich kaum fünf Minuten später trat Hermine aus dem Kamin im Eßzimmer heraus und klopfte sich ein paar Ascheresten von ihrem nachtblauen Umhang. Sie sah noch immer etwas ärgerlich aus, aber was hatte er erwartet. Dieses Gesicht beunruhigte ihn weniger als das, was er wahrscheinlich schon in ein paar Augenblicken sehen würde. Seine Vorstellungskraft schien da recht eindeutige Tendenzen zu haben und keine davon war angenehm.

„Also, was ist so ungemein wichtig, Ron Weasley?" Hermines Ton war noch immer eisig. Ron konnte den ganzen, verdammten Eispanzer um sie herum fast wirklich fühlen. Zumindest wurde ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde kälter.

„Setz dich bitte, Schatz", versuchte er, doch Hermine verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine hellbraune Augenbraue so weit wie möglich an. Manchmal, wenn sie das tat, hatte er die Vermutung, daß sie sich das bei einem ganz bestimmten Professor in Hogwarts abgeguckt hatte. Auch wenn ihre sonstige Erscheinung ihn manchmal viel mehr an seine alte Hauslehrerin erinnerte. Wie er es haßte, wenn sie ihre Haare so streng zurückkämmte. Das sah dann immer aus...

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte wieder ein wenig Ärger in sich. Er lief weg, dachte über Blödsinn nach, weil er den Brief nicht rausrücken wollte. Er war kein Kind mehr!

„Hier. Der kam gerade eben an." Hermines Blick wurde noch skeptischer, als sie auf die Pergamentrolle in Rons Hand sah. Doch als er keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas dazu zu sagen, griff sie schließlich danach und begann wenig interessiert, den Brief zu lesen.

Ihr Interesse wandelte sich jedoch schlagartig in einen handfesten Schreck. Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht, die Härte verschwand von ihren Zügen und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Ron wollte etwas sagen, doch er traute sich noch weniger an sie heran, wenn sie so offensichtlich geschockt war. Dann neigte sie dazu, vollkommen aus der Haut zu fahren, wenn man sie noch dazu überraschte.

Hermine hörte die Worte in ihrem Kopf nachhallen. Mit einem mal erschien ihr die gesamte Welt um sie herum nur noch als unwirklich, schon lange nicht mehr real. Das hier konnte nichts anderes als ein Traum sein. Wie sonst war das zu erklären? Ihre Augen starrten noch immer auf das Pergament, doch die Worte verschwammen vor ihren Augen.

_Es tut mir leid..._

_Hätte das nicht tun dürfen..._

_Ich bin in Hogwarts..._

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz!" fuhr sie schließlich aus ihrer Erstarrung auf und schleuderte den Brief von sich, als hätte sie sich an ihm verbrannt. Während der Rest ihres Gesichtes noch immer kalkweiß war, hatten ihre Wangen wieder eine ungesunde rote Farbe angenommen. Ihre Augen funkelten.

„Irgend jemand treibt da einen ganz grausamen Scherz mit uns. Harry ist tot! Das ist Quatsch! Du glaubst das doch nicht etwa oder Ron?" Doch Ron schwieg. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das hier paßte nicht in das Muster, das er sich als Reaktion vorgestellt hatte. Und er glaubte, daß dieser Brief wirklich von Harry kam. Er wußte es. Und genau das konnte er Hermine jetzt nicht sagen. Es war unvorhersehbar wie heftig sie dann erst reagieren würde.

„Es ist seine Schrift", wandte Ron zaghaft ein und erntete dafür einen weiteren vernichtenden Blick von seiner Frau.

Hermine konnte vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, wie sie fiel. Sie konnte sich schreien hören. Und sie sah nichts, woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Harry wieder da? War das nicht eigentlich eine gute Nachricht? Sie verstand nicht, warum sie ihr dann den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen schien. Das war doch nicht richtig. Sollte sie sich nicht eigentlich freuen?

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Erst jetzt wagte Ron sich, sich neben seine Frau auf das Sofa zu setzen. Jetzt hatte sie wieder diese Tonlage, in der sie nicht mehr austickte. Dieses ruhige, resignierte Etwas. Er kannte das alles schon so gut.

„Wir sollten erst zu meinen Eltern zum Essen gehen. Wir lassen uns nichts anmerken. Und sobald wir dort verschwinden können, gehen wir nach Hogwarts und stellen die Sache klar. Dumbledore wird uns schon sagen, ob es wahr ist oder nicht."

„Du glaubst, daß es wahr ist oder?" braune Augen blickten ihn hilfesuchend an. Sie war nur selten da, diese unsicher, schutzbedürftige Hermine. Meistens verbarg sie sich hinter der Eisschicht, die Ron inzwischen so haßte. Behutsam legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ich hoffe es. Ich möchte Harry so gerne zurück, daß ich gar nicht anders kann, als zu hoffen, daß es wahr ist." Hermine antwortete nichts. Sie war zu verwirrt, sich ihrer eigenen Gefühle zu unklar. War sie nun wütend oder nicht? Sie fühlte es brodeln, aber nur ganz sacht. Andere Gefühle erschienen im Moment so viel stärker. Allen voran die Verwirrung.

oOo

Ron war sich nicht sicher gewesen, warum er von Anfang an gedacht hatte, daß seine Eltern keinen Brief erhalten hatte, aber es war tatsächlich so. Molly und Arthur Weasley verhielten sich wie immer, genau wie Rons Brüder, Ginny und diverse Ehepartner, Lebensgefährten und dazugehörige Kinder. Einzig Remus und Sirius waren nicht wie immer. Auch das sah Ron sofort. Genau wie Remus ihn und Hermine sofort als wissend erkannte.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie mußten sich nicht erst absprechen, um zu wissen, daß sie so bald wie möglich von hier aufbrechen würden, um dann gemeinsam nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Eine stille Übereinkunft, aber fest wie ein Vertrag.

Die kleine Charlotte zupfte gerade an Remus' Ärmel und bewies dabei eine beharrliche Geduld, denn Remus schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Sirius sah es als erster und stupste seinem Freund sachte in die Seite. Erschrocken kam Remus in das hier und jetzt zurück.

„Papa Remus, darf ich bitte aufstehen?" fragte Charlotte und setzte dabei ihr Engelgesicht auf, mit dem sie fast alles erreichen konnte. Und das wußte das Kind auch sehr genau. Remus lächelte.

„Bist du schon fertig?" Charlotte nickte heftig.

„Na gut, dann geh." Liebevoll blickte Remus seiner Ziehtochter nach, als sie vom Tisch aufsprang und rüber zu der neuesten Generation Weasley hüpfte, die schon damit beschäftig war, einige ihrer neuen Geschenke auszuprobieren.

Es war anfangs nicht einfach gewesen, aber dieses Kind war nach Harrys... Verschwinden das beste gewesen, was ihnen hatte passieren können. Sie hatte sie beide – ihn und Sirius – aus ihrer Lethargie herausgeholt, als sie zu versinken drohten. Sie war damals nicht mehr gewesen als ein verwaistes Kleinkind. Die Tochter von Todessern, die durch den Kuß der Dementoren zu lebenden Toten geworden waren.

Sie war eine von sehr vielen Kindern, die über den Krieg alles verloren hatten und jetzt auch noch gegen die Vorurteile kämpfen mußten, weil viele sie einfach nicht haben wollten. Das Böse steckt in den Genen. Die Brut ihrer Eltern. Tickende Zeitbomben. Das waren nur einige der Dinge, die Kinder wie Charlotte sich anhören mußten, wenn ihre Herkunft bekannt wurde.

Remus und Sirius achteten peinlich genau darauf, daß Charlottes wahrer Name nicht bekannt wurde. Sie hatten beide mehr als genug Erfahrung damit, von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen zu werden für etwas, für das sie selbst gar nichts konnten.

Das war eine Aufgabe gewesen. War es immer noch. Charlotte war zum Zentrum ihrer beider Leben geworden. Sie konnte Harry nie vergessen machen, aber das sollte sie ja auch gar nicht. Remus und Sirius hatten ihr geben wollen, was für Harry zu spät gekommen war. Und das hatte gewirkt. Sirius ging es noch immer nicht wirklich gut, aber wenn es um Charlotte ging, konnte er weit über sich hinauswachsen.

Doch jetzt war Harry ja wieder da. War dann jetzt vielleicht endlich die Zeit vorbei, in denen er seinen besten Freund niedergeschlagen oder depressiv sehen mußte, bis dieses Kind mit seinen großen, dunkelbraunen Augen kam? Er hoffte es so sehr, auch wenn er noch immer nicht wirklich wußte, was er von dieser Rückkehr zu halten hatte. Es ging noch über seinen Verstand.

„Remus, mein Lieber, geht es dir nicht gut?" Innerlich fluchte Remus unflätig. Er war schon wieder total in seinen Gedanken versunken. Noch auffälliger ging es ja gar nicht mehr. Er setzte ein möglichst freundliches Lächeln auf, um Mollys Sorge zu zerstreuen.

„Nein, mir geht es bestens, Molly. Ich bin nur sehr müde, unser kleiner Quälgeist hat heute einen neuen Rekord im Frühaufstehen aufgestellt." Sieben Kinder, Remus konnte nur hoffen, daß sie das nur zu gut kannte und es ihm abkaufte. Doch Molly lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ja, ja, das wird auch noch ein bißchen schlimmer werden. In dem Alter sind sie alle so. – Aber sie ist ein liebes Mädchen. Ihr macht das sehr gut mit ihr. Was natürlich nicht heißt, daß ihr euch nicht endlich auch mal nach einer Mutter umsehen solltet. Ihr seid doch keine häßlichen Männer, einer von euch beiden muß doch endlich eine nette Freundin finden." Remus lachte herzlich, als er ihren erhobenen Zeigefinger sah. Es war doch immer das selbe, früher oder später kam Molly auf das Thema zu sprechen. Dabei war es ja nun nicht so, daß Sirius oder er sich das so wünschten.

„Ach Molly, du weißt doch selbst, jeden Monat die Wolfshaare aus dem Teppich kriegen, das ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Und Sirius hat es auch nicht einfach. Wer seinen Ruf als wahnsinniger Mörder und treuen Untergebenen von Voldemort vergessen hat, erinnert sich dafür um so genauer daran, was für ein Aufreißer unser lieber Sirius in jungen Jahren war."

„Es muß doch eine geben, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde sie schon finden." Remus schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. So endete dieses Gespräch immer. Molly Weasley war eine Mutterglucke und seit einigen Jahren war sie es auch für Sirius und ihn. – Auch wenn die Beziehung von Sirius und Molly alles andere als harmonisch oder auch nur halbwegs reibungslos verlief. Dafür waren die beiden sich vom Temperament her wohl zu ähnlich.

„Kann ich dich gleich kurz sprechen, Molly?" schaltete sich nun Sirius ein, der sich bisher die meiste Zeit sehr ruhige verhalten hatte.

„Aber sicher, mein Junge. Du kannst mir beim Abwasch helfen, da haben wir jede Menge Zeit." Molly lachte, als Sirius das Gesicht verzog.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore hatte eigentlich schon viel früher mit der Ankunft von Sirius, Remus, Ron und Hermine gerechnet und war somit nicht sonderlich überrascht, als die vier Hogwarts am frühen Nachmittag einen unangemeldeten Besuch abstatteten. Als Severus an diesem Morgen sein Weihnachtsgeschenk bei ihm abgeholt hatte, hatte er ihm von Harrys Briefen erzählt und daß sie das Schloß wie geplant noch an diesem Morgen verlassen würden.

Severus mußte Albus nicht erst darauf hinweisen, daß er ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht verraten durfte, wenn die Invasion wirklich kam. Spätestens beim Blick in die Gesichter seiner Besucher, war absolut klar, daß sie alle noch nicht bereit waren, dieser Situation wirklich ins Gesicht zu sehen. In den Gesichtern von Ron und Sirius sah er nur zu deutlich, daß sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie nun Freude oder Ärger empfinden sollten. Hermine und Remus wirkten nervös, fast schon ängstlich.

Nein, es war gar nicht verkehrt, daß die erste Begegnung noch nicht stattfand.

„Was für eine Überraschung. Was kann ich für euch tun, meine Lieben?" begrüßte er sie mit einem Funkeln in den blauen Augen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs schwebten zwei weitere Stühle zu den beiden, die immer vor seinem Schreibtisch standen und die vier kamen der stummen Aufforderung nach, sich zu setzen.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann faßte Remus sich endlich ein Herz.

„Albus, wir haben heute morgen Post bekommen. Ich glaube, ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, daß wir mehr als nur überrascht waren." Die anderen drei nickten, als sei das ihr Stichwort gewesen. Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig breiter.

„Die Briefe waren angeblich von Harry. – Albus, ist Harry hier? Ist das wirklich wahr?"

„Nein, um genau zu sein, ist Harry im Moment nicht hier. Er hat das Schloß heute morgen zusammen mit Severus verlassen. Er hat in der letzten Zeit nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt, etwas anderes als die Kerker zu sehen, deshalb dachten wir, er hätte sich diesen kleinen Urlaub verdient." Dumbledore konnte sehen, wie besonders Sirius bei diesen Worten der Mund vor Verblüffung aufklappte.

„Severus?" fragte er mit einem deutlichen Zittern in der Stimme. „Severus ‚Bastard' Snape?!"

„Na, na, Sirius. Wie oft muß ich dir noch sagen, daß eure persönliche kleine Fehde hier nichts zu suchen hat? Severus ist einer meiner Lehrer hier und ich erwarte, daß er mit Respekt behandelt wird, auch von dir." Doch auch dieser Tadel konnte den erneuten Schock nicht mildern. Das war einfach zu viel. Harry. Severus. Sirius spürte das hysterische Lachen in sich aufsteigen, das letztendlich nur dank seiner Willenskraft in seinem Hals stecken blieb.

„Was ist passiert, Albus? Wo ist Harry die ganze Zeit gewesen? Warum kommt er erst jetzt wieder zurück? Und wie lange ist er überhaupt schon wieder da?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Remus heraus. Eine für ihn vollkommen untypische Reaktion, aber nichtsdestotrotz nur allzu verständlich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Remus. Severus hat Harry in London gefunden. Anfang Oktober. Bis jetzt hat er außer mit Severus noch mit niemandem im Schloß Kontakt aufgenommen. Ich muß sagen, ich war sehr überrascht, als Severus mir heute morgen von den Briefen erzählt hat. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Harry das schon tun würde."

„Anfang Oktober?" schaltete sich nun auch Ron in das Gespräch ein. Seine Frage klang entsetzt, aber auch verletzt. „Das sind ja jetzt schon zweieinhalb Monate. Warum hat er so lange gewartet? Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Da bist du nicht der einzige, Ron. Aber es ist nun einmal so. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr. Harry ist jetzt seit knapp zehn Wochen wieder hier, hat den Kerker seitdem meines Wissens nach nur ein einziges Mal verlassen und spricht mit niemandem außer Severus." Sirius schien endlich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen.

„Er lebt bei ihm? Da unten in den Kerkern?" Dumbledore nickte. Falls er noch eine weitere Reaktion von seinem hitzköpfigen, ehemaligen Schüler erwartet hatte, wurde er allerdings enttäuscht. Sirius schüttelte einfach nur fassungslos den Kopf und fixierte dann seine Hände.

„Wo sind sie jetzt?" fragte Remus leise, ahnte jedoch schon, daß er von dem alten Zauberer darauf keine Antwort bekommen würde, mit der sie etwas anfangen konnten.

„An einem sehr ruhigen Ort, ein gutes Stück weg von hier. Aber mehr werde ich euch nicht sagen. Sie werden ein paar Tage vor dem Ende der Ferien wieder hier sein und dann wird Harry sich auch sicher mit euch treffen. Bis dahin gebt ihm noch etwas Zeit. Er machte eine wirklich schwere Zeit durch. Da ich nicht weiß, was in den letzten Jahren alles passiert ist, kann ich euch nicht sagen, wie schwer, aber ich habe Harry gesehen, als Severus ihn herbrachte.

Ihr müßt euch eins klarmachen." Die vier sahen Dumbledore an, warteten darauf, daß er weiter sprach. Doch der alte Direktor ließ sich absichtlich ein wenig Zeit, bis er sich sicher war, daß er auch wirklich ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, keiner mehr von irgendwelchen Fragen oder anderen Gedanken abgelenkt war.

„Harry war in einem furchtbaren Zustand, als er hier ankam. Er ist bei weitem nicht mehr der Alte und man braucht wirklich kein Zauberer zu sein, um zu sehen, daß er Furchtbares durchgemacht hat. Man sieht es ihm an und man spürt es, wenn man mit ihm zusammen ist. Bitte seid nicht erschrocken, wenn ihr ihn zum ersten Mal seht. Weist ihn nicht zurück, weil er sich verändert hat. Und habt vor allen Dingen Geduld mit ihm. Drängt ihn nicht mit euren Fragen. Ich weiß, daß sie euch unter den Nägeln brennen, aber glaubt mir, ihr werdet keine Antworten bekommen, wenn ihr das gleich falsch angeht.

Harry kommt mir im Moment manchmal wirklich vor wie ein sehr scheues Tier. Man muß behutsam mit ihm sein." Sirius und Ron starrten vor sich hin, Remus nickte und Hermine, nun ja, Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher, wie er Hermines Reaktion festmachen sollte. Sie wirkte mit einem Mal irgendwie abwesend.

„Gut, dann werden wir warten, bis Severus und Harry nach Hogwarts zurück kommen. – Dürfen wir Harry schreiben oder hältst du das für keine gute Idee?" fragte Remus nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich weiß von Severus, daß er sehr viel Angst davor hatte, euch zu schreiben. Es wäre sicher gut für ihn, wenn er wüßte, daß ihr ihm nicht böse seid." Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Dumbledore das Gefühl, daß der Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht wieder härter wurde, aber im nächsten Moment war diese Härte auch schon wieder verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nur getäuscht.

Remus dagegen nickte, fuhr sich dann mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Albus? Du hast uns nicht alles gesagt, was du weißt, das spüre ich." Remus blickte dem alten Zauberer fest in die Augen und Dumbledore konnte das Flehen in ihnen nur allzu deutlich erkennen.

„Ich habe euch alles gesagt, was ich euch sagen kann, Remus. Den Rest müßt ihr von Harry selbst hören. Ich denke, das müssen wir alle einfach akzeptieren. Er muß entscheiden, was er wann erzählen will, das ist extrem wichtig für ihn.

Ich will euch nicht verheimlichen, daß es immer noch schlimm um ihn steht, aber es geht ihm im Vergleich zu vorher schon wieder sehr viel besser. Ich denke, daß er sein Leben wieder in den Griff kriegen wird, aber er braucht eben Hilfe von denen, die er liebt und das ohne zu viel Druck. Ich kann euch leider keine Details verraten." Remus nickte. Er war nicht zufrieden damit, aber akzeptierte ist. Was sollte er auch schon tun? Schließlich stand er auf.

„Halte uns bitte auf dem Laufenden, Albus." Dumbledore nickte. Und als wäre Remus' Aufstehen ein weiteres Signal für die anderen gewesen, standen auch sie nun auf und verließen wortlos das Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts. Remus und Dumbledore hielten noch für einen Moment Blickkontakt, doch dann wandte auch der Werwolf sich ab, um seinen Freunden zu folgen.

Die drei warteten bereits am Wasserspeier auf ihn. Sirius lehnte an der Wand und hatte die Hände in den Taschen der Jeans vergraben, die er heute trug. Er fixierte seine Schuhspitzen, als wollte er sie hypnotisieren, doch kaum hatte Remus den Fuß der Treppe erreicht, stellte er auch schon die Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Remus?" Remus kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er schließlich in einem bestimmten Ton antwortete.

„Jetzt werden wir zwei zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren und Molly von Charlotte befreien. Dann geht's zurück nach Hause. Nach dem Abendessen bringen wir Charlotte ins Bett. Alles ist wie immer. Und wenn das dann geschafft ist, werden wir einen Brief an Harry schreiben. Das werden wir tun. Und mehr nicht.

Wir warten, bis Albus uns Bescheid sagt." Ein kaum sichtbares Nicken war Sirius' Reaktion. Remus wußte, daß er damit nicht einverstanden war, noch immer an der Tatsache knabberte, daß Harry tatsächlich schon seit Wochen bei Severus war, sich aber erst jetzt bei ihm gemeldet hatte, aber immerhin war Sirius bereit, sich auf diese Bedingungen einzulassen. Das war ein Anfang und selten einsichtig für seinen hitzköpfigen besten Freund.

Auch Ron schien mit der Idee, Harry vorerst nur zu schreiben einverstanden zu sein. Einzig Hermine zeigte überhaupt keine Reaktion, was nicht nur Remus, sondern auch Ron sofort auffiel.

„Wir werden jetzt auch nach Hause gehen. Ist wohl das beste, was wir jetzt machen können. Immerhin wissen wir schon ein kleines bißchen mehr, das ist doch schon mal was." Hermine schnaubte leise, sagte aber nichts. Auch diese Reaktion blieb nicht unbemerkt, doch Remus schwieg dazu.

oOo

Die Luft war eisig kalt, der Wind schneidend. Er kroch gemein durch jede Ritze seines Umhangs und ließ ihn frösteln. Aber die Kälte konnte Harry nicht davon abhalten, trotzdem Stunde für Stunde auf der Bank vor dem kleinen Haus zu sitzen, in das Severus ihn gebracht hatte.

Alles um ihn war atemberaubend und es mußte einfach bewundert werden. Drinnen konnte er auch noch sein, wenn es Nacht wurde und man nichts mehr von der schönen Umgebung erkennen konnte. Er verstand gut, warum Severus sich ausgerechnet hier seinen Hoffnungsanker gesetzt hatte. Es war einsam, das Haus klein und einfach, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es perfekt. An so einem Ort würde auch er gut leben können. Vielleicht besser als anderswo sonst.

Das kleine Haus – ein Cottage, wie sie in Wales und Schottland nicht selten waren – stand mitten in einer Talsenke. Rund um das Haus gab es nur Wiesen über Wiesen, die jetzt unter einer dicken Schneeschicht lagen, ein paar Bäume und ein Fluß, der behindert durch das Eis an seinen Rändern jetzt etwas langsamer floß. Andere Häuser waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Dafür aber ein kleines Waldstück, das einige hundert Meter vom Haus entfernt begann und sich bis zu den Bergen ausbreitete, die diese Talsenke einrahmten.

Severus hatte ihm erzählt, daß das nächste Dorf eigentlich gar nicht weit entfernt war, es lag durch das Wäldchen nur gut versteckt.

Irgendwo hinter der Bergkette begann auch schon der Ozean. Man konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, aber der Geruch wurde über die Berge hinweg bis in dieses Tal getragen. Es war ein traumhafter Ort.

„Ich hatte zwar gesagt, daß du mal wieder etwas Frischluft schnappen solltest, aber ich meinte eigentlich nicht, daß du dir gleich den Tod holen solltest." Harry blickte auf, lächelte. Severus setzte sich neben ihn, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um so die Wärme unter seinem Umhang zu halten.

„Ich kann mich nicht losreißen", gestand Harry.

„Es läuft dir aber ganz sicher nicht weg. Diese Berge haben sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten nur sehr wenig bewegt", entgegnete Severus amüsiert. Seit sie das Schloß verlassen hatte, hatte Harry den Eindruck, daß eine Last von den Schultern des Älteren genommen worden war. Es fiel ihm nicht mehr so schwer, auch mal ein Lächeln zuzulassen und hin und wieder hatte Harry sogar die größenwahnsinnige Vorstellung, Gefühlsregungen auf Severus' Gesicht erkennen zu können. Die Momente waren allerdings so extrem kurz, daß er sich selbst nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Eigentlich ist Snowdonia eine Touristenattraktion", bemerkte Severus fast beiläufig, als er sich seinerseits Harry in dessen Bewunderung anschloß. „Ein großer Teil dieses Stücks von Wales ist ein Nationalpark, der zweitgrößte in ganz Großbritannien."

„Wie kommt es dann, daß es hier noch so ruhig ist?" fragte Harry überrascht. Er wußte, daß Nationalparks unter einem besonderen Schutz standen und er deshalb keine Skigebiete zu erwarten hatte, aber diese Gegend hier wirkte ihm einfach zu unbesiedelt, zu frei von Attraktionen, um wirklich ein Touristenmagnet zu sein.

„Die meisten kommen im Sommer. Jetzt ist es ihnen zu kalt und man kann einfach zu wenig machen. Wer möchte jetzt schon in den Bergen rumklettern oder sich eine der vielen Burgen ansehen? Und schwimmen kann man bei den Temperaturen auch nicht, wenn man nicht gerade Eisschwimmer ist.

Aber im Sommer kann man das alles hier machen und dann sind sie da. Wie Ratten. Aber sie kommen selten bis hierhin." Harry lachte bei der Verstellung einer Ratteninvasion, bei der die Ratten alle menschliche Gesichter hatten und irgendwie leicht blöde aus der Wäsche guckten.

Severus quittierte diese Reaktion mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, daß diese Auszeit Harry gut tun würde, aber er hatte nicht mit einem so schnellen Erfolg gerechnet. Harrys Laune war beachtlich gestiegen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Harry sich plötzlich an ihn lehnte. Die Ereignisse des Vormittags spielten sich noch immer allzu deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Und was vielleicht als eine unschuldige Geste gedacht gewesen war, ließ Severus' Herz rasen und seinen Adrenalinspiegel steigen.

„Du frierst", stellte er nach ein paar Sekunden fest. Er konnte Harrys Zittern nur allzu deutlich durch die beiden dicken Winterumhänge spüren, die sie trugen.

„Es ist kalt", entgegnete Harry vollkommen gleichgültig. Und es war ihm tatsächlich vollkommen egal. Noch mehr als noch vor ein paar Minuten, denn jetzt war das atemberaubende Gesamtbild komplett. Severus hatte darin noch gefehlt, auch wenn er das erst jetzt bemerkte. Und zur Hölle mit all der Kälte auf dieser Welt, sie interessierte ihn im Moment nicht ein winziges Stück.

Vorsichtig breitete Severus seinen Umhang über Harry aus, der sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Der Umhang war zwar breit, aber trotzdem hatte er der Kälte jetzt viel mehr Angriffsfläche geboten. Doch so lange er auf diese Weise auf Harrys Nähe reagierte, würde ihm vermutlich jede noch so große Kälte egal sein. Ihm war fast schon heiß.

Alberner, alter Narr, schalt er sich selbst, doch er tat nichts dagegen, versuchte nicht, das Gefühl niederzukämpfen. Er mochte es, auch wenn es wieder nur viele Hoffnungen weckte, die dann vielleicht nie erfüllt wurden.

Stelle Harrys Integrität nicht in Frage. Immer wieder sagte er sich in Gedanken diesen Satz auf, machte ihn zu seinem Mantra. Irgendwann würde es seine Zweifel auslöschen. Hoffentlich bald.

„An was für einem Ort bist du aufgewachsen?" Harrys Stimme klang ungewöhnlich laut nach den Minuten in absoluter Stille. Severus sah ihn einen Moment lang an, doch Harry blickte weiter hinaus über die verschneiten Wiesen, erwiderte seinen Blick nicht.

„An keinem vergleichbaren", antwortete er schließlich vorsichtig. Er wollte erst abwägen, worauf Harry hinaus wollte, wußte nicht, ob er wirklich schon bereit war, noch mehr von seinem Leben, seiner Kindheit, vor dem jungen Zauberer auszubreiten. Er wußte ohnehin schon viel mehr als jeder andere, vielleicht sogar mehr als Albus. Aber bei Albus Dumbledore war man sich ja nie sicher, wie viel er wirklich wußte.

„Ich auch nicht. – Aber ich wäre gerne hier aufgewachsen." Severus lächelte. Ganz unwillkürlich strichen seine Finger unter dem Umhang über Harrys Schulter. Eine stetige Bewegung.

„Wärst du nicht. Du hättest es schon sehr bald als furchtbar einsam und langweilig empfunden. Wir Menschen reden uns nur dann, wenn wir erwachsen sind und solche Dinge, wie diese Abgeschiedenheit hier genießen können, gerne ein, daß wir es gewollt hätten." Harry blickte ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an, seine grünen Augen funkelten spöttisch.

„Du klingst wie ein verkappter Kinderpsychologe. – Aber vielleicht hast du recht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich nach einer Stadt gesehnt. Manchmal wüßte ich gerne, wo meine Eltern mit mir gelebt haben." Severus hielt überrascht inne, die Finger mit einem mal starr.

„Du hast Godric's Hollow noch nie gesehen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wann denn? Ich war doch immerzu in Gefahr, mußte immer auf der Hut sein, die letzten Jahre meiner Schulzeit sogar fast abgeschottet in den Sommerferien leben. – Und als ich ging, bin ich geradewegs nach London gegangen. Ich habe in den letzten vier Jahren nichts anderes gesehen." Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Das sollte nicht sein. Du solltest was von der Welt sehen. Und nicht nur den Ort, an dem deine Eltern ihr Leben verbringen wollten." Harry drückte sich enger an ihn.

„Das klingt fast als wolltest du mir sagen, daß ich so bald wie möglich eine Weltreise antreten sollte", seine Stimme klang fast ängstlich.

„Warum auch nicht? Du bist ungebunden, jung, hast das Geld dazu. Und du hast so viel bisher verweigert bekommen. Ich würde dich nicht davon abhalten, endlich auch mal etwas zu tun, was dir vielleicht sogar Spaß machen könnte."

„Hör auf damit!" Severus konnte Angst in den grünen Augen erkennen. „Jetzt klingst du, als wolltest du mich persönlich wegschicken. Hör auf. Ich gehe nirgendwohin, wenn du nicht mitkommst."

„Harry..."

„Nein. Bitte bohr nicht weiter. Ich will nicht über so etwas sprechen. Das ist noch viel zu weit weg. Ich trau mich noch nicht allein aus Hogwarts raus und wir reden schon von Weltreisen. Das ist doch lächerlich." Severus konnte nicht leugnen, daß er ein wenig erleichtert über Harrys Worte war. Gleichzeitig hatte er sich aber gewünscht, wenigstens etwas Interesse in dem Jungen wecken zu können.

Er war sich noch nicht sicher, welche Gefühle es genau waren, die ihn dazu verleiten wollten, Harry eine solche Idee in den Kopf zu setzen, aber sie waren auf alle Fälle da. Noch waren sie schwach, aber vielleicht wurden sie irgendwann stärker und vielleicht wußte er dann auch, was sie waren.

„Ist dir schon wärmer?" fragte Severus sanft. Seine Finger hatten ihren streichelnden Rhythmus wieder aufgenommen und Harrys verkrampfte Haltung hatte sich auch schon wieder ein wenig gelöst.

„Ein wenig."

„Ich gehe rein und mache uns einen Tee, einverstanden? – Du solltest auch nicht mehr zu lange draußen bleiben. Glaub mir, morgen ist das alles noch genauso schön."

oOo

Da war eine deutliche Zerrissenheit in ihm. Ein Teil, der Harry um jeden Preis festhalten, ihn fast verzweifelt an sich pressen wollte. Und ein Teil, der Harry fortstoßen wollte. Weg von ihm, hinaus in das Leben, das er immer noch nicht gelebt hatte.

Obwohl Severus nicht weiter darüber hatte nachdenken wollen, waren diese Gedanken schlagartig in dem Moment wieder da gewesen, als sich die Haustür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Harry wollte noch draußen bleiben, bis der Tee fertig war, und Severus ließ ihn, nutzte die Zeit, um sich von diesen bohrenden Gedanken drangsalieren zu lassen. In Wahrheit war er eben doch ein Masochist.

Doch es war nicht nur seine eigene Zerrissenheit. Er war sich auch vollkommen klar darüber, daß selbst dann, wenn er akzeptierte, was Harry wollte und ihn tun ließ, was er für das richtige hielt, andere nicht so denken würden.

Sirius Black zum Beispiel. Severus konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, daß Hogwarts heute schon voller aufgelöster Besucher gewesen war, die am Morgen einen aufwühlenden Brief erhalten hatte. Aber noch viel besser konnte er sich vorstellen, was in Sirius vorging, nachdem er die wenigen Details über Harry erfahren hatte, die Dumbledore preisgeben würde. Zum Beispiel die Wahl seiner Gesellschaft.

Egal wie er selbst sich entschied, sein alter Feind würde alles tun, um es ihm und Harry so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Severus wußte nicht, ob er Harry das antun wollte.

Er selbst war nicht das Problem. Black und er hatten sich schon bekämpft, seit sie zum ersten Mal einen Fuß in die Hallen von Hogwarts gesetzt hatten. Sie waren sich ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung von Sekunde eins an bewußt gewesen und es war dabei vollkommen egal, daß sie damals nicht mehr gewesen waren als zwei Jungs, die noch nicht ganz dem Kindesalter entwachsen waren. Ihre Fronten waren geklärt und Severus hatte kein Problem damit, mit Blacks irrsinnigen Vorwürfen zu leben.

Harry dagegen... Er sollte seinen Paten so nicht sehen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, daß Harry aus seiner Impulsivität heraus Partei für ihn ergreifen würde, was die Kluft nur noch einmal vertiefen würde. Blacks Verhalten würde den jungen Mann verletzen und er kannte sowohl Black als auch Harry inzwischen gut genug, um sich in der Sache nichts vorzumachen. Sie waren beide stur und hitzköpfig genug, daß es durch so etwas durchaus zu einer Eskalation, vielleicht sogar zu einem Bruch kommen würde.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß Harry sich darüber gar nicht bewußt war, diesen Gedanken vermutlich auch sofort als Blödsinn abtun und von sich schieben würde. Also war es an ihm, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Wollte er zugreifen und nehmen, was ihm geboten wurde oder wollte er wieder einmal verzichten?

Und worauf genau verzichtete er, wenn er es tat? Zu viele ungeklärte Fronten, zu viele Fragen.

Der Kessel auf dem Herd pfiff gellend und riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Vorsichtig goß er den Tee auf und trug das Tablett mit der Kanne, den Tassen, Milch und Zucker in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Es war merkwürdig, solche Kleinigkeiten mal wieder ohne Hilfe der Hauselfen zu erledigen, aber wie immer in den seltenen Gelegenheiten, die sich im bisher geboten hatte, empfand er es als durchaus angenehm. Banalität hatte etwas Tröstliches.

oOo

„Harry, komm rein, der Tee ist..." Severus stolperte rückwärts in den Hauseingang zurück, als ihn ein Schneeball vollkommen unvorbereitet mitten ins Gesicht traf. Er konnte Harrys fast helles Lachen hören, doch nur langsam begriff er, was gerade passiert war. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf, wischte sich den kalten Matsch aus dem Gesicht, der Schnee schmolz in der Wärme des Hausflures schnell.

Harry stand nicht weit von der Tür weg, ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf den Lippen, ein weiterer Schneeball wurfbereit in seiner rechten Hand.

„Eins zu null für mich, würde ich sagen", rief er fröhlich und noch bevor Severus antworten konnte, flog der nächste Schneeball, der an seiner Hand zerbarst, die er vollkommen automatisch hob, um sein Gesicht vor dem Wurfgeschoß zu schützen.

„Alle Achtung!", lachte Harry. „Eine wirklich beachtliche Reaktion für einen alten Mann." Das war zu viel für Severus. Seine Starre fiel augenblicklich von ihm ab und mit einem beinahe diabolischen Grinsen, kam er auf die Beine. Er wußte nicht, was ihn trieb, aber er wollte auf dieses Spiel eingehen.

„Ich zeig dir, was ein alter Mann so alles kann", knurrte er gespielt wütend. Und nur Sekunden später fanden die beiden sich in einer handfesten Schneeballschlacht wieder. Harry hatte viele solcher Schneeballschlachten in den Wintern in Hogwarts gekämpft, doch Severus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, so etwas schon einmal getan zu haben, auch wenn er sich jetzt nicht mehr erklären konnte, warum er sich diesen Spaß hatte entgehen lassen.

oOo

Severus' Kleidung war tropfnaß, als sie endlich zurück ins Haus gingen, der Tee natürlich längst kalt. Doch statt ihn einfach mit einem Zauber aufzuwärmen, stellte er in der Küche neues Teewasser auf. Sie hatte nicht darüber gesprochen, aber trotzdem wollte Severus in diesen Tagen hier in der Einsamkeit so viel wie möglich auf die Art machen, wie Harry es am liebsten hatte. Nicht magisch.

Er hatte Harry als erstes ins Bad geschickt, damit er sich trockene Kleider anziehen konnte. Er wollte nicht, daß der junge Mann sich erkältete. Er selbst war in einer viel besseren Verfassung und konnte auch noch ein paar Minuten länger ertragen zu frieren. Das Feuer, das im Kamin brannte, half schon ein wenig gegen die beißende Kälte der nassen Kleider.

Der Kessel in der Küche pfiff erneut und die Kanne mit dem kalten Tee in der Hand haltend, verschwand er in der Küche. Als er wenige Minuten später zurückkehrte, hatten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün verfärbt und das mal wieder unverschämt fröhliche Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore flackerte in ihnen auf und ab.

„Albus, was für eine Überraschung", kommentierte Severus trocken. „So schnell schon Sehnsucht?"

„Aber wo denkst du hin, Severus. Ich bin doch froh, daß ich euch beide mal für ein paar Tage los bin", zwinkerte er seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu, der das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beantwortete. „Ich dachte nur, daß du vielleicht wissen möchtest, daß soeben Harrys Freunde hier aufgetaucht sind."

„Jetzt erst?" Severus hatte eigentlich erwartet, daß das noch viel früher geschehen würde. Es mußten Stunden zwischen der Auslieferung der Briefe und jetzt vergangen sein.

„Ah, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat eine gewisse Tradition im Hause Weasley die vier davon abgehalten, früher hier zu sein, auch wenn ich dir versichern kann, daß jeder von ihnen sicher den ganzen Tag auf heißen Kohlen gesessen hat. Sie haben eine ziemliche Aufregung verbreitet."

„Hast du ihnen was gesagt?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, setzte eine gespielt empörte Miene auf.

„Du tust mir sehr oft wirklich Unrecht, mein Junge. Natürlich habe ich ihnen so gut wie gar nichts gesagt. Sie werden wiederkommen, wenn du und der junge Harry aus dem Urlaub zurück seid. – Wie ich sehe, beginnt die neue Umgebung schon auf euch zu wirken." Severus knurrte leicht, als er das amüsierte Funkeln in den blauen Augen sah. Er spürte, daß Dumbledore nur schwer das Lachen unterdrücken konnte.

Ein tropfnasser Lehrer für Zaubertränke mit einer dampfenden Teekanne in der Hand... nun ja, er mußte zumindest zugeben, daß das ungewöhnlich war.

„Was für einen Eindruck hattest du von ihnen?" fragte Severus, ohne auf die letzte Bemerkung Dumbledores einzugehen. Die Neckereien des alten Zauberers waren im Moment eher unwichtig.

„Nicht den schlechtesten, aber auch nicht den besten. Es wird sicher nicht einfach für Harry werden. Speziell die junge Miss Weasley schien mir ein wenig... nennen wir es unberechenbar. Sirius, Remus und Ron waren keine Überraschung, aber von Hermine hatte ich eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Während der ganzen Zeit, die sie in meinem Büro saß, wirkte sie etwas abwesend oder verächtlich."

„Das ist nicht gut."

„Na, na, mal jetzt nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand. Es kann auch nur der Schreck gewesen sein. Wir müssen abwarten, wie es sich entwickelt." Severus nickte, doch er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, daß es nur der Schreck gewesen sein sollte. Da war mehr dahinter. Die Veränderung, von der Harry immerzu sprach. Offensichtlich war seine Angst vor seiner ehemaligen besten Freundin nicht ganz unbegründet.

„Wie hat Black darauf reagiert, daß Harry bei mir ist?" Dumbledore lächelte, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Was denkst du?" fragte er amüsiert zurück.

„Nun ja, ich würde denken, daß er fast ausgeflippt ist. Ausgerechnet Harry, sein Patenkind, das muß ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein." Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja, geschockt war er. Aber ich denke, er hat es leichter genommen, als wir beide befürchtet hatten. Ich hatte zumindest den Eindruck. Remus hat einen guten Einfluß auf ihn." Severus schnaubte ungläubig. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wer bei den beiden welchen Einfluß auf wen hatte. Remus war der vernünftigere, aber gleichzeitig auch der gefährlichere. Sirius war berechenbar in seinem Handeln und sogar in seiner Wut. Remus dagegen war stets ruhig und freundlich, bis das Faß überlief.

Manchmal glaubte Severus, daß dann der Wolf auch außerhalb der Vollmondnacht durchbrach. Er mußte allerdings auch zugeben, daß er einen solchen Ausbruch bisher erst zweimal gesehen hatte und dazwischen hatten sehr viele Jahre gelegen.

Dumbledore hatte schon recht. Remus hatte den guten Einfluß auf Sirius. Es waren nur seine Angst und die Vorurteile, die ihn auch nach all der Zeit noch immer ständig an Remus und seiner angeblichen Harmlosigkeit zweifeln ließen.

„Sie werden Harry schreiben. Ich habe ihnen dazu geraten. Sie wollten es noch heute tun." Severus nickte.

„Vielen Dank, Albus. Es ist sehr wichtig für Harry, daß jetzt nicht alles überstürzt passiert."

„Ich weiß, Severus", das warme Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes beruhigte ausnahmsweise sogar ihn ein wenig. Er hoffte, daß alle Ängste unbegründet waren, aber dennoch blieb beim Gedanken an Hermine das ungute Gefühl und es tat gut, daß auf Dumbledores Fähigkeit zur Beruhigung in diesem Moment Verlaß war.

oOo

Die Eulen kamen kurz nach Sonnenuntergang. Harry erkannte Pig sofort wieder. Die kleine Eule war noch immer so quirlig und auch so laut, wie er sie aus seiner Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte. Er mußte bei Severus' genervtem Gesichtsausdruck grinsen und einen Moment lang lenkte ihn das von seinem heftig klopfenden Herzen ab.

Genau wie sein Brief an Ron und Hermine, war auch die Antwort eher kurz gehalten.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Du glaubst nicht, wie irre das ist, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ich habe noch nicht wirklich verstanden, was heute wirklich passiert ist. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Wo bist Du die ganze Zeit gewesen?_

_Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollen Dich nicht gleich mit Fragen bestürmen, aber so viele brennen mir auf der Zunge. Ich hoffe, daß Du sie mir beantworten wirst, wenn du im neuen Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkommst. Wir würden das alle so gerne verstehen._

_Ich möchte aber, daß Du weißt, wie unsagbar glücklich ich darüber bin, Dich wieder zu haben. Ich fühle mich im Moment sehr verwirrt und wirke deshalb wahrscheinlich nicht gerade wie die überschwengliche Freude in Person, aber... was schreibt man in einer solchen Situation?_

_Komm zurück, okay? Wir haben Dich so lange vermißt._

_Ron_

Harry schluckte, laß den Brief ein zweites Mal. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie lange Ron daran gesessen hatte. Wie er jeden Satz immer wieder umgeschrieben hatte, um die ganzen wirren Emotionen, die er aus dem Brief heraushalten wollte, weil man ihm gesagt hatte, er müsse das noch zurückhalten, langsam rauszustreichen. Herausgekommen war dabei ein Brief, der gleichzeitig absolut starr, aber auch spannungsgeladen auf Harry wirkte.

„Sie hat nicht unterzeichnet", sagte er schließlich nach einer Zeitspanne, die Severus wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war.

„Hermine?" Harry nickte.

„Ron schreibt manchmal ‚wir', dann wieder nur ‚ich', als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob der Brief nur von ihm oder von beiden zusammen ist. Und sie hat nicht unterschrieben." Harry blickte auf, sah Severus ängstlich an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Severus?"

„Vielleicht gar nichts", Severus wußte, daß er nicht wirklich überzeugend klang, aber er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dumbledore hatte schon gesagt, daß Hermine anders als erwartet reagiert hatte. Und auch das war wieder anders, als er erwartet hatte. Auf dieser Basis war es schwierig, eine Voraussage zu wagen.

„Oder es bedeutet, daß sie mich haßt", flüsterte Harry tonlos, legte den Brief zur Seite. Severus fühlte den Kloß in seinem Hals und hatte den Eindruck, daß dieser immer größer wurde und ihm langsam aber sicher alle Luft abdrücken wollte. Er räusperte sich leise.

„Sie ist verwirrt, Harry. Gib ihr mehr Zeit. Du hast selbst gesagt, daß sie sehr verändert war. Vielleicht ist ja auch das hier eine dieser Veränderungen." Harry nickte, doch Severus konnte sehen, daß er das nicht glaubte.

Er war fast erleichtert, daß in diesem Moment die nächste Eule an die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Hoffentlich war der Brief vom Werwolf und dem Straßenköter besser für Harrys Gemüt. Severus hielt einen Moment inne, als er spürte, daß er sich innerlich für den Straßenköter tadelte. War es schon so weit? Nicht im Traum hatte er daran gedacht. So ein Quatsch!

Die Eule flatterte schnurstracks auf Harry zu, als ihr das Fenster geöffnet wurde, ließ sich den Brief abnehmen und legte einen kleinen Zwischenstop auf dem Kaminsims ein. Sie hatte offensichtlich nicht die Absicht, so schnell wieder hinaus in die Kälte zu fliegen. Genüßlich plusterte sie ihr Gefieder auf und schloß die Augen, während Harry mit zitternden Finger den zweiten Brief öffnete.

_Harry,_

_Sirius und ich wissen gar nicht, was wir sagen sollen, wie wir anfangen könnten. Wir waren heute natürlich sofort in Hogwarts, um Dich zu sehen, aber Du warst leider schon weg. Ich hoffe, Du bist nicht vor uns weggelaufen. Du weißt doch, daß das nicht nötig ist oder?_

_Dieser Brief hat uns eiskalt erwischt, das stimmt, aber wir sind einfach nur glücklich. Wahrscheinlich werden wir Dich mit Fragen löchern, wenn wir uns endlich wiedersehen und Dir unheimlich auf die Nerven gehen, aber das ist alles nur, weil wir etwas unheimlich Wertvolles zurück bekommen haben, was wir für immer verloren glaubten. Hab Geduld mit zwei Gefühlsduseln und um Himmels Willen keine Angst, ja?_

_Wir waren auch etwas überrascht, daß Du ausgerechnet bei Severus bist. Wir wußten gar nicht, daß Du ihm... na ja, nach dem, was wir aus Dumbledore herausbekommen konnten, lebst Du nicht nur bei ihm in den Kerkern, er ist auch der einzige, mit dem Du bisher Kontakt hattest. Das kommt uns schon etwas merkwürdig vor. – Aber wir machen Dir keinen Vorwurf, daß Du nicht zu uns statt zu ihm gekommen bist. Ich würde es Sirius gegenüber zwar nie zugeben, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, daß er nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Gesellschaft ist, die man sich vorstellen kann, wenn man – allein sein will?_

_Das ist alles so... ich würde lieber direkt mit Dir reden, ich fühle mich so ungeschickt, wenn ich nur aufschreiben soll, was ich gerade empfinde und Dir sagen möchte. Ich hoffe, daß wir bald richtig reden können. Wir haben Dich so sehr vermißt._

_Du mußt Charlotte kennen lernen. Ihr beide werdet euch sicher gut verstehen. Und sie wird sich freuen, ihren großen Bruder kennen zu lernen._

_Wir haben Dich lieb, vergiß das nicht!_

_Remus_

Dieser Brief war schon etwas ganz anderes. Hier konnte er die Emotionen, die Verwirrung aus den Zeilen herauslesen. Aus der Art und Weise, wie Remus versuchte, jeden möglichen Zweifel und jede Angst, die in ihm aufkommen konnte, sofort wieder zu vertreiben.

Überrascht. Er verwettete alles darauf, daß überrascht nicht ganz traf, was Sirius und Remus wirklich bei der Neuigkeit über Severus' Rolle in der Geschichte empfunden hatten. Aber sie liebten ihn, das war doch gut. Sie wollten ihn wiederhaben. Zumindest Remus schien schon beschlossen zu haben, daß er verzeihen würde. – Wenn auch vermutlich nicht, bevor er die angedrohten Fragen gestellt hatte. Oh Gott, ob er dafür wirklich schon bereit war? Er konnte ja nicht einmal Severus seine Fragen beantworten. Oder zumindest nicht alle davon. Wie konnte er das dann bei Sirius und Remus, denen er die ganzen schmutzigen Details noch viel mehr vorenthalten wollte als Severus?

Die zweite Seite des Briefes war von seinem Patenonkel geschrieben. Er erkannte die energische Schrift sofort, auch wenn Sirius' Hand beim Schreiben gezittert hatte. Das konnte man deutlich erkennen.

_Ich bin so froh, daß Du wieder da bist. Ich hab mir die ganzen letzten Jahre immer wieder gewünscht, daß genau so etwas passieren würde. Jetzt kann ich es kaum glauben. Wenn man mal vergißt, daß Du ein Holzkopf bist und ich Dich am liebsten übers Knie legen würde, weil Du Dich so lange nicht gemeldet hast, bin ich unendlich erleichtert und glücklich._

_Was Du allerdings ausgerechnet bei dieser übergroßen Fledermaus machst, kann ich nicht wirklich begreifen. Ich hoffe, Du hängst noch nicht tagsüber mit den Füßen an der Decke zum Schlafen._

_Bitte melde Dich, wenn Du wieder in Hogwarts bist. Jetzt wo ich weiß, daß Du wirklich noch lebst und das nicht mehr nur mein Wunschtraum ist, fällt es mir schwer, einfach ruhig hier rumzusitzen, statt bei Dir zu sein._

_Ich hoffe sehr, es geht Dir gut. Ich mache mir riesige Sorgen._

_In Liebe,_

_Sirius_

Harry mußte gleichzeitig schlucken und lächeln. Auch der Brief von Sirius war für ihn eher gestelzt, er hatte nicht wie sonst frei von der Brust weggeschrieben. Aber ein winziger Teil von ihm blitzte doch durch und das beruhigte Harry ein wenig, nahm ihm von seiner Aufregung. Die Anspielung auf Severus bestätigte ihm nur, was er ohnehin schon befürchtet hatte, doch das war einer der Punkte, vor denen er vergleichsweise wenig Angst hatte.

Severus war etwas, womit sein Onkel von nun an leben mußte.

„Ist der Brief besser?" fragte Severus vorsichtig. Er hatte Harry die ganze Zeit über genau im Auge behalten und rein von seiner Reaktion her würde er seine eigene Frage bejahen. Doch er wollte es von Harry selbst hören.

„Ja", antwortete Harry leise und blickte auf. Seine Augen waren tränennaß, aber er hielt sie noch zurück. „Aber ich hab noch immer Angst. Sie sprechen alle von Fragen und ich weiß ja auch warum. Aber das macht mir Angst. Ist das okay?"

Severus kam zu Harry auf das Sofa und nahm ihn in den Arm. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in dem schwarzen Pullover, den Severus trug, atmete seinen Geruch ein und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Tränen. Die Hand, die sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte, verstärkte den Drang, sie einfach laufen zu lassen, aber eher, als daß sie ihn bekämpfte.

„Ja, Harry, das ist vollkommen okay. Ich denke, daß sich das alles wieder einrenken wird. Sie lieben dich, das ist das wichtigste." Severus fühlte, daß Harry die Tränen nicht länger halten konnte, aber das war schon in Ordnung so. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und es war zu viel passiert, als daß dieses Maß an Selbstbeherrschung noch möglich gewesen wäre. – Ganz abgesehen davon, daß es für Harry im Moment ohnehin besser war, seine Gefühle rauszulassen, statt sie zu beherrschen.

Vorsichtig drückte er einen Kuß auf den wirren, schwarzen Haarschopf.

oOo

„Gute Nacht, mein Engel. Und träum was Schönes", sagte Remus lächelnd und gab der kleinen Charlotte einen Kuß auf die Wange. Das Mädchen war schon halb eingeschlafen, doch sie murmelte ein kaum verständliches ‚du auch' zurück und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. Was Remus und Sirius auch machten, sie schafften es nie, die Kleine so absolut müde zu bekommen. Diese Kunst beherrschte ausschließlich Molly. – Aber nach sieben Kindern kannte man wohl einfach alle Tricks.

Lächelnd verließ er das Kinderzimmer. Als er zurück in den großen Salon kam, fand er Sirius noch immer genauso vor, wie er ihn einige Minuten zuvor zurück gelassen hatte, um Charlotte ins Bett zu bringen. Sein Freund hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt, starrte noch immer wie abwesend in das Feuer. Remus konnte die Sorge sehen und auch die Selbstvorwürfe, die sich in Sirius regten.

Er unterdrückte das Seufzen, das ihm entweichen wollte, holte statt dessen eine Flasche unverschämt teuren Whiskey und zwei Gläser und setzte sich neben Sirius, der das nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Remus öffnete die Flasche und schenkte den Whiskey in die Gläser. Jede seiner Bewegungen kam ihm merkwürdig langsam vor. Viel zu bedacht, zu genau. Er wollte wohl Zeit schinden, obwohl er nicht wußte, wozu.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?" fragte er sanft, als er seinem Freund das Glas reichte. Sirius nahm es fast mechanisch entgegen, nahm einen kleinen Schluck, schwieg. Doch dann schien er langsam wieder aus seiner merkwürdigen Trance zu erwachen. Nur ganz langsam drehte er Remus sein Gesicht zu, versuchte etwas, das wohl mal ein Lächeln hatte werden wollen. Es ging daneben, aber der Versuch allein freute Remus schon.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühlen soll", antwortete er ein wenig hilflos, nahm den nächsten Schluck Whiskey.

„Zu viel auf einmal, was?" Sirius' Züge waren hart, deutlich konnte man erkenne, wie viel Kraft er dafür aufwandte, die Emotionen nicht ungefiltert hervorbrechen zu lassen. Doch Remus hatte so eine Ahnung, daß es ihm nicht mehr lange gelingen würde.

„Warum bleibst du so ruhig dabei? Du solltest doch eigentlich genauso geschockt sein wie ich. Aber du bist nicht ratlos oder verwirrt. Du behältst deinen Kopf, gibst uns anderen sogar noch Ratschläge. Ich habe heute sogar schon mal gedacht, daß es dich vielleicht gar nicht berührt. Wie machst du das nur, Remus?" Remus lachte bitter, bevor er sein Glas in einem Zug leerte.

„Wie ich das mache? Ich beherrsche meine Emotionen und nicht umgekehrt. Das ist schon alles. Wenn ich dazu nicht in der Lage wäre, wäre die ganze Sache heute nicht so glimpflich abgegangen oder was meinst du?

Seit ich den Brief heute morgen gelesen habe, frage ich mich immer wieder, in was für einen schlechten Film ich hier eigentlich geraten bin. Ich will Antworten, genau wie du. Aber die werden wir nur bekommen, wenn wir nicht die Nerven verlieren." Sirius schnaubte, goß sich selbst den nächsten Whiskey ein.

„Manchmal bist du genauso selbstgefällig wie dieser Bastard Snape." Remus' Augen blitzten auf und Sirius wußte sofort, daß das nicht unbedingt die intelligenteste Aussage war, die er in diesem Moment hatte machen können. Sogar weit davon entfernt.

„Das ist in meinen Augen nicht unbedingt das Verkehrteste", knurrte Remus und genoß den Ausdruck von fassungsloser Überraschung auf Sirius' Gesicht ein wenig. „Das ist doch in Wahrheit dein einziges wirkliches Problem oder? Mach mir doch nichts vor Sirius, ich kenne dich und ich weiß, wann dein Stolz verletzt ist.

Du bist noch immer nicht drüber hinweg, daß Harry sich von Severus hat helfen lassen. Und noch viel weniger kannst du verkraften, daß er noch immer bei ihm ist und uns nicht sofort die Tür eingerannt hat. Du bist eifersüchtig. Das überdeckt doch all die anderen Gefühle, die dich im Moment eigentlich so viel mehr beschäftigen sollten."

„Du bist ungerecht, Remus", murmelte Sirius gekränkt und blickte unter sich. Was sollte er darauf denn auch erwidern? Natürlich war er eifersüchtig. Er verstand Harry nicht und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch gar nicht verstehen. Harry konnte nicht bei klarem Verstand sein, das war die einzige Erklärung, die es darauf geben konnte.

„Ich bin also ungerecht? Sirius, du machst es dir ziemlich einfach", Remus' Stimme war wieder weicher geworden, der Vorwurf schwang nicht mehr ganz so scharf darin mit.

„Einfach?" Sirius sprang fast vom Sofa auf und starrte auf Remus herunter, der seinen Blick vollkommen gelassen entgegnete. „Was für ein seltenblöder Schwachsinn ist das denn, Remus? Ich weiß nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht und du erzählst mir, ich mache es mir einfach?!"

„Du gibst Severus die Schuld an allem. Du denkst gar nicht erst darüber nach, wie das alles seinen Anfang genommen hat, du gehst gleich an das Ende und verteilst Schuld, wo keine ist." Sirius knallte das Glas, das er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte, mit Nachdruck auf den Tisch. Es war zwar nicht gerade leicht zerbrechlich, aber was Remus sagte, machte ihn so wütend, daß er Angst hatte, er könnte es in seiner Hand zerdrücken.

„Das träume ich ja wohl nur, Remus!" fauchte er seinen Freund an, doch der ertrug auch seine Wut noch immer vollkommen ungerührt. Er schien sich seiner Sache sicher und Sirius fragte sich, warum Remus das eigentlich tat. Warum führte er sich so auf? Das war sonst nicht seine Art.

„Nein, Sirius, das hier ist weit entfernt von einem Traum. Hast du heute überhaupt etwas anderes gemacht, als dich zu fragen, warum Harry bei Severus ist? Hast du auch nur eine Minute darauf verschwendet, warum er überhaupt weggegangen ist? Warum er auch nach seiner Rückkehr noch so viel Zeit hat verstreichen lassen, bevor er sich bei uns gemeldet hat?" Sirius' Gesichtsmuskeln spannten sich und er wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch Remus hob die Hand, um ihm deutlich zu machen, daß er ihn nicht unterbrechen sollte.

„Ich kann es dir sagen, Sirius. Hast du nicht. Auf die letzte Frage brauchst du auch gar keine Zeit verwenden, denn die Antwort erscheint dir vollkommen klar, nicht wahr? – Du denkst, daß es an Severus liegt. Severus war derjenige, die Harry geraten hat, sich nicht mit uns in Verbindung zu setzen. Denkst du das, Sirius?" Sirius' Nicken war kaum mehr als eine knappe, ruckartige Kopfbewegung, doch es war genau das, was Remus erwartet hatte. Er lächelte, doch es war nicht wie sonst voller Wärme.

„Du bist ein Schwachkopf." Die Worte saßen. Sirius hatte noch immer nicht begriffen, was hier passierte, aber er hörte die Worte und fühlte, was sie in ihm hervorriefen. In ihrer jahrelangen Freundschaft hatten sie oft Streit miteinander gehabt, seine Hitzköpfigkeit und Remus' Vernunft mußten zwangsläufig immer wieder aufeinander treffen und es knallen lassen. Aber Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß Remus ihn in all den Jahren schon einmal so eiskalt so verletzt hatte. Er konnte sehen, daß Remus sich der Wirkung seiner Worte vollkommen bewußt war.

„Remus, ich... was..." Remus' Gesichtsausdruck verlor seine Härte und Kälte, wurde wieder weich. Vorsichtig griff er nach Sirius' Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Couch, brachte ihn dazu, sich wieder zu setzen. Sirius war noch immer so benommen, daß er das alles mit sich machen ließ, obwohl er sich sicher war, daß er sich wütend von Remus losmachen und endlich etwas antworten mußte.

Remus seufzte und sah Sirius eine Zeit lang einfach nur an.

„Es ist gut, daß Harry nicht da war. Wenn wir ihn heute in Hogwarts angetroffen hätten, wärst du ohne zu überlegen auf Snape losgegangen, nicht wahr?

Aber weißt du, Sirius, ich hab da so eine Vermutung, die dir ganz sicher nicht gefallen wird. Aber ich denke trotzdem, daß ich damit nicht verkehrt liege. Snape hat nichts von dem getan, was du ihm vorwerfen willst. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn haßt und daß dir die Vorstellung unerträglich ist, Harry allein bei ihm zu lassen, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, daß es richtig ist." Sirius lachte bitter, fand langsam wieder zu sich und zu seiner Stimme zurück.

„Was soll daran richtig sein?" fragte er mit rauher Stimme. „Wir reden hier von Snape. Snape haßt Harry und als ich zum letzten Mal mit Harry sprechen konnte, war er auch nicht voller Liebe und Zuneigung zu Snape. Die zwei sind wie Tag und Nacht. Du weißt, wie Snape ist, du weißt, daß es nicht funktionieren kann."

„Ich weiß, wie Snape sich gibt", war alles, was Remus antwortete. Wieder herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. Im Haus war nichts zu hören, außer dem Knistern des Feuers im Kamin und einem leisen Wind, der um das Haus pfiff.

„Er beeinflußt ihn, Remus. Ich glaube nicht an dieses Märchen vom guten Kern in der harten Schale. Nicht bei Snape."

„Ich schon."

„Wirklich interessant. Und woher kommt deine Sinneswandlung der Fledermaus gegenüber? Hab ich irgendwas verpaßt? Seid ihr in Wahrheit die besten Freunde? Los, Remus, erleuchte mich. Ich bin gespannt, mit welcher Weisheit du mich überzeugen willst."

„Die Welt ist nicht schwarzweiß, Sirius. Gerade du solltest das wissen."

„Jetzt enttäuschst du mich. So etwas Abgedroschenes hatte ich nicht erwartet", Sirius' Stimme triefte förmlich vor Gift.

„Wer hat gesagt, daß ich das Rad neu erfinden würde? – Sirius, du verrennst dich da in etwas, was sehr gefährlich werden könnte, wenn du den Kontakt zu Harry wieder herstellen möchtest. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß Severus Anlaß zur Besorgnis gegeben hat. Dumbledore hätte eingegriffen, wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, daß er das Beste für Harry ist." Sirius schenkte Remus dafür nur einen spöttischen Blick, verkniff sich aber jede Antwort. Dieses Gespräch ermüdete ihn. Remus sagte Dinge, die so dermaßen widersinnig waren.

Ja, Remus hatte recht, er wollte das nicht hören. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, sich diesen Schwachsinn anzuhören. Harry war ein Junge mit Verstand. Niemals würde er freiwillig bei Severus Snape bleiben. Da war etwas anderes im Spiel. Vielleicht ein Zauber?

Sirius war sich zwar in keiner Weise klar darüber, zu welchem Zweck Severus das tun sollte, aber das schwächte seine Sicherheit nicht, was den Verdacht betraf.

„Dumbledores Urteilsfähigkeit trifft nicht immer ins Schwarze", sagte er schließlich doch so leise, daß Remus ihn fast nicht verstehen konnte.

„Jetzt reicht es wirklich, Sirius. Was kommt als nächstes? Wirfst du mir jetzt gleich vor, daß ich all die Jahre nicht mehr war als ein Spion für Severus? Daß wir das alles zusammen ausgeheckt haben, wofür auch immer?" Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen.

„Interessante Überlegung, aber das habe ich tatsächlich nicht angenommen. – Ich weiß allerdings, daß du es genauso wie ich zum Schluß sehr zweifelhaft fandest, Harry immer wieder zu seiner Tante zurückzuschicken. Also mach mir da nichts vor. Du hast auch an Dumbledores Entscheidung gezweifelt."

„Möglich", gab Remus zögerlich zu. Aber das war auch in seinem ganzen Leben die einzige Entscheidung Dumbledores gewesen, die er in Frage gestellt hatte. Und das auch nicht wirklich. Schließlich war Harry bei den Dursleys tatsächlich nichts zugestoßen. Daß er bei ihnen nicht gerade auf liebevolle Ersatzeltern gestoßen war, war eine ganz andere Sache, darauf hatte Dumbledore keinen wirklichen Einfluß gehabt.

Sirius' Augen funkelten triumphierend, als Remus dieses kleine Zugeständnis machte. Remus fragte sich, wie dieser Irre, der sich sein bester Freund nannte, eigentlich allein durchs Leben kommen würde, wenn er darauf angewiesen war. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel Irrationalität produzieren, wie Sirius es tat?

Doch noch viel unverständlicher war, warum Remus das so an ihm liebte. Er machte meist nichts als Schwierigkeiten, aber Remus liebte den impulsiven, irrationalen Charakter seines alten Weggefährten trotzdem. Er war das perfekte Gegenstück zu ihm selbst. Immer vernünftig, immer möglichst beherrscht, immer so unauffällig wie nötig, bescheiden, zu allen freundlich.

Sie waren beide einseitig und ergänzten sich deshalb wohl so gut.

„Was nicht heißt, daß ich dieses Mal an seinem Urteil zweifle", griff Remus das Thema wieder auf. „Und du solltest auch darauf vertrauen. Du wirst sonst irgendwann an meine Worte denken und dir wünschen, du hättest es ernster genommen.

Wir wissen noch nicht, was mit Harry ist, aber Dumbledore sagte, er sei in einem schlimmen Zustand gewesen, als er nach Hogwarts zurückkam. Es muß einen guten Grund gehabt haben, warum er sich an Severus statt uns gewandt hat und ich bin mir sicher, daß du ihn verlierst, wenn du deine gewohnt harte Linie gegen Severus fährst." Sirius wurde ein wenig blasser bei diesen Worten, denn sie führten zwangsläufig wieder zu der Frage zurück, vor deren Antwort er sich fürchtete.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was da zwischen den beiden sein soll. Ich kann mich nur an Verachtung, Abneigung und sogar Haß erinnern. Snape hat Harry offen dafür gehaßt, daß er Harry Potter ist. Warum sollte sich das jetzt verändert haben. Und inwiefern hat es sich verändert?

Das ist mir zu hoch, Remus. Wie kann man da wirklich noch annehmen, daß er ihn nicht irgendwie beeinflußt?" Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sirius verstand wirklich ungewöhnlich wenig vom menschlichen Geist und seiner Widersprüchlichkeit für jemanden, der einen großen Teil seines Lebens im schlimmsten Gefängnis Großbritanniens gesessen hatte und danach noch Jahre auf der Flucht gewesen war.

Eigentlich hatte Remus erwartet, daß jeder, der so etwas durchmachte, früher oder später lernte, daß Meinungen sich ändern konnten, aus Abneigung Zuneigung werden konnte, wie auch immer sie geartet war.

Remus hatte das auch gelernt, und dabei hatte er wesentlich weniger durchgemacht als sein uneinsichtiger Freund.

„Wir sollten das hier sein lassen", sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln, das seine müden Augen allerdings nicht mehr erreichte. Er wollte nicht mehr drüber sprechen, wollte eigentlich nur noch Ruhe und seine eigenen Gedanken ordnen. Er konnte Sirius' Meinung doch nicht ändern und wenn er noch Stunden Vorträge darüber halten würde. Er hatte seine Theorie, Sirius seine ganz eigene und beide ließen sich nicht miteinander vereinbaren.

Das war eben der Nachteil, wenn man vollkommen gegensätzlich war.

„Du meinst wohl für heute", entgegnete Sirius skeptisch. Auch er wollte nicht mehr darüber sprechen, aber er nahm Remus nicht ab, daß er das Thema damit wirklich für beendet ansah.

Remus nickte, rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, speziell über die Augen, die sich inzwischen schon entzündet anfühlten. Sie juckten und brannten ein wenig.

„Ich werde ins Bett gehen und das solltest du auch tun, Sirius." Sirius lachte und fühlte sich schon wieder ein bißchen weniger verkrampft. So mochte er Remus lieber, denn so kannte er ihn wenigstens. Für Snape Partei ergreifend kam er ihm irgendwie nicht richtig vor und machte ihn nervös.

„Seit Charlotte bei uns ist, bist du eine richtige Glucke geworden", scherzte er, stand aber wirklich fast sofort auf und streckte sich. Mit einem knacken rückte einer seiner Wirbel wieder in die richtige Position. Remus hatte recht, es war Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Er war zum Umfallen müde.

„Du brauchst eine, gib es ruhig zu." Wieder ein Lachen.

„Schlaf gut, Remus."

„Du auch." Wieder senkte sich die absolute Stille über Remus, nur unterbrochen von Knistern und Pfeifen. Seine Gedanken wanderten im Kreis, wie durch ein fast rundes Labyrinth, aus dem er den Ausgang noch nicht gefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich mußte er gründlicher suchen.

Was genau war es, das ihm seine Sicherheit gab? Nur Dumbledores Verhalten? Oder weil er wußte, daß hinter dem Snape, den jeder sah, wirklich noch ein anderer Snape steckte? Er hatte diese Vermutung schon als Schüler gehabt, sie über die Jahre wieder verworfen, weil alles dagegen gesprochen hatte, und sie dann eines Tages wiederentdeckt. – An dem Tag, an dem Snape sich seiner größten Angst gestellt hatte, um drei leichtsinnige Kinder vor dem Wolf zu retten, wenn er genau war.

Damals hatte er sofort gewußt, daß Snape das niemals getan hätte, wären ihm die drei wirklich so egal gewesen oder schlimmer noch, wenn er Harry wirklich haßte. Damals hatte er für sich beschlossen, daß er Harry nicht haßte, sondern in Wahrheit nur verachtete. Quasi als Ersatz für den Potter, den er nicht mehr hassen und verachten konnte. James war tot. Was war da leichter, seine aufgestauten Emotionen an Harry auszulassen? Er war ein Potter und er war da gewesen, immer zur Verfügung.

Er war sich inzwischen sicher, daß beides auf die jetzige Situation nicht mehr zutraf. Aber was war daraus geworden? Was war es wirklich, das Harry dazu brachte, bei Severus zu bleiben. Und was war der Grund, daß Severus es erlaubte?

Remus war sich im Klaren darüber, daß er noch Stunden hier sitzen und darüber nachgrübeln konnte, er würde doch nie die Antwort finden. Sirius würde ihn umbringen, wenn er davon erfuhr, aber es gab nur einen Weg, herauszufinden, was da war. Er mußte Snape schreiben und dann natürlich noch darauf hoffen, daß Snape auch darauf einging.

Obwohl die Müdigkeit schon bleischwer auf ihm lag, beschloß er, das sofort zu erledigen. Je früher desto besser. Sie hatten schon so viel Zeit verloren und Remus wollte unter keinen Umständen zulassen, daß noch eine unnötige Minute dazukam.

oOo

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Ron vorsichtig, als die Wohnungstür sich hinter ihm schloß und Hermine mit diesem Geräusch scheinbar aus ihrer Apathie erwachte und schnurstracks den Flur hinunter ging.

„In die Bibliothek. Ich hab noch zu arbeiten. Also sei so gut und stör mich nicht. Ich habe durch diesen ganzen Unsinn schon zu viel Zeit verloren." Mit diesen Worten schlug die Tür der Bibliothek hinter ihr zu. Ron zuckte zusammen, schloß für einen Moment die Augen.

Unsinn. Harry war Unsinn? Die ganze Zeit in Dumbledores Büro war sie ihm so merkwürdig apathisch vorgekommen. Und jetzt? Unsinn. Das Wort hallte immer wieder in seinem Kopf wider. Hermine war ihm heute fremder als sonst. Wann hatte das endlich ein Ende?

Noch schmerzlicher als sonst wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewußt, wie sehr er sich die alte Hermine noch immer zurück wünschte. Er würde sich mit der neuen niemals vollständig arrangieren können, auch wenn er es schon seit vier Jahren versuchte.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. So wie es aussah, würde das mal wieder ein Abend ganz allein mit seinem Schachspiel werden.

oOo

Wie Ron erwartet hatte, war Hermine erst weit nach Mitternacht wieder aus der Bibliothek heraus gekommen. Zu dieser Zeit erwartete sie nicht mehr, daß er noch wach war. Dann schlich sie sich in ihr Bett und alles war für sie in Ordnung. Nur nicht mit ihm reden müssen.

Doch Ron war immer wach, egal um welche Uhrzeit sie endlich aus ihrem Schneckenhaus kroch und ins Bett kam. Nur heute würde er zum ersten Mal nicht einfach so tun, als schliefe er. Heute wollte er mit ihr reden. Oder vielleicht war wollen auch das falsche Wort. Er mußte mit ihr reden. Sie war einfach zu merkwürdig und zu anders gewesen. Sogar für die neue Hermine war sie zu überspannt. Sie kam mit Harrys Auftauchen offensichtlich noch schlechter klar, als er befürchtet hatte.

„Du solltest darüber sprechen." Hermine zuckte an seiner Seite zusammen und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als seine Stimme so unvermittelt erklang. Er konnte hören, daß sie ein wenig schneller atmete.

„Verdammt, hast du mich erschreckt, Ron! Was soll das denn?" Er wußte, daß sie ihn in der Dunkelheit vorwurfsvoll anstarrte. Er konnte sich bis ins kleinste Detail vorstellen, wie ihr Gesicht jetzt aussah, welchen Ausdruck ihre Augen hatte. – Aber es war komisch. Heute beeinflußte ihn das nicht. Seit ihrem gemeinsamen siebten Schuljahr war sie immer die Instabilere von ihnen beiden gewesen und er hatte es immer als seine Pflicht gesehen, Rücksicht auf sie zu nehmen. Aber heute war das anders. Heute war er sich auf einmal ganz sicher, daß Rücksicht das Falsche war.

Er schloß einen Moment die Augen und sammelte seinen Mut. Wenn er nur das richtige tat, dann war alles in Ordnung... so lange es richtig war.

„Ich habe nichts getan, außer dich anzusprechen. Darf ich das nicht?"

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß du noch wach bist", entgegnete sie kühl, doch ihre Fassade bröckelte, das konnte er förmlich spüren.

„Was auch den einzigen Grund darstellt, warum du endlich aus der verfluchten Bibliothek gekommen bist. Du solltest darüber reden. Es zu verdrängen bringt dir gar nichts."

„Worüber soll ich reden? Es gibt nichts zu reden", ihre Stimme hatte ein Stück Kälte und damit auch Sicherheit verloren. Ron hob die Schultern, obwohl er wußte, daß sie es nicht sehen konnte.

„Was in dir vorgeht zum Beispiel. Schließ mich nicht aus, Hermine. Ich weiß, daß dich das hier überfordert. Du weißt nicht, wie du reagieren sollst. Ich habe es dir die ganze Zeit angesehen. Mal warst du aufgeregt, mal wütend, dann zum Schluß scheinbar apathisch und nicht interessiert. Ich möchte wissen, was wirklich in dir vorgeht. Du hast mich lange genug ausgeschlossen, denkst du nicht?"

„Das ist Blödsinn, Ron. Ich schließe dich nicht aus." Ron seufzte. Das war noch viel schwieriger, als er befürchtet hatte.

„Ach Hermine, warum machst du uns beiden was vor? Du tust es Tag für Tag und bei allem, was in unserem Leben geschieht. Ich habe das akzeptiert, weil ich dachte, daß es sich eines Tages von alleine besser würde. Das war offensichtlich ein Irrtum.

Harry ist wieder da und das heißt, du mußt dich dieser Sache früher oder später stellen. Ich möchte dir nur dabei helfen. Darum rede endlich mit mir, Hermine. Ich vermisse das so. Früher hast du immer mit mir und Harry geredet. In den letzten Jahren sprichst du zwar hin und wieder mit mir, sagst aber eigentlich nichts. Ich möchte nicht mehr ausgeschlossen werden. Ich fühle mich allein und kalt, selbst wenn du da bist, und ich glaube, daß es dir genauso geht.

Ich bin da, hörst du? Du mußt nur endlich den ersten Schritt machen. Bitte, Hermine." Seine kleine Ansprache ließ Hermine nicht unbeeindruckt, doch er konnte die Tränen nicht sehen, die ihre Wangen hinabliefen und im Kissen versickerten. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie sie gegen sich und ihre eigene Hemmschwelle kämpfte. Erahnen, vielleicht ein bißchen fühlen, konnte er es, mehr jedoch nicht.

„Oh bitte, Ron. Hör auf, dich wie ein Kleinkind aufzuführen, ja? Was soll der Blödsinn? Versuchst du, mir etwas einzureden? Ich bin verwirrt, aber das sind wir alle. Ich werde schon damit klarkommen. Und weißt du was? Das wird sogar funktionieren, ohne daß ich mich vorher an deiner Schulter ausweinen muß." Da waren sie wieder, die meterdicken Mauern, die Hermine um sich hochzog, wenn sie einer Sache unbedingt ausweichen wollte. Ron konnte seinen eigenen Aufschlag fast körperlich spüren, als er mal wieder gegen diese Mauern rannte.

Feind erfolgreich ausgeschlossen. Er wollte schreien.

„Hermine..."

„Nein! Ich möchte nicht drüber reden. Ich bin müde, hab fast den ganzen Tag gearbeitet. Alles, was ich jetzt möchte, sind ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Meinst du, du kriegst es hin, mich so weit in Ruhe zu lassen?" Ron seufzte resigniert auf, gab sich geschlagen. Die Verzweiflung in ihm war bitter, aber er fühlte sich nicht stark genug, noch weiter gegen die Mauern anzurennen. Sie machten ihn fertig und er war schon vom heutigen Tag zu erschöpft, um noch mehr ertragen zu können.

Hermine war erleichtert, als Ron darauf nichts mehr erwiderte. Sie spürte, wie er sich auf die Seite drehte und lauschte angespannt auf seinen Atem. In Wahrheit war sie viel zu aufgewühlt, um an Schlaf auch nur denken zu können. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß ihr Körper unaufhörlich Adrenalin durch ihre Adern pumpte.

Ron hatte recht, das wußte sie. Aber da war diese riesige Hürde, über die sie schon seit Jahren nicht hinweg kam. Sie mußte mit ihren Problemen alleine fertig werden. Sie hatte nicht die Option, mit Ron gemeinsam an einer Lösung zu arbeiten. Sie mußte sich beweisen, daß sie es auch ohne ihn konnte.

Sie wußte, wie verdreht das war, aber sie hatte schon vor Jahren mit der Selbstanalyse aufgehört. Es war zu frustrierend, genau zu wissen, was richtig war, aber nicht danach handeln zu können.

Harrys Auftauchen... Was sollte sie Ron erzählen? Daß diese Rückkehr so ziemlich jedes Gefühl in ihr hervorrief, angefangen bei infernalischer Wut bis hin zu frenetischer Freude? Daß all die tief vergrabenen Ängste, all der Schmerz an diesem Morgen mit einem Schlag zurück gekommen waren?

Hermine wußte, daß sie während des Krieges alle Menschen verloren hatten, die sie liebten. Aber der Tag, an dem man ihr Harry genommen hatte, war der schlimmste ihres Lebens gewesen. Die Monate davor waren nicht gut gewesen. Diese Sache... nein, daran wollte sie nicht denken! – Aber diese Sache war schuld daran, daß sie Harry so schlecht behandelt hatte, obwohl sie doch so sehr die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken wollte.

Sie war am ertrinken gewesen, Harry ihr Rettungsanker, aber sie hatte einfach nicht zugreifen können. Und dann war er verschwunden. Man nahm an, daß er tot war. Das hatte den bis dahin schlimmsten Schmerz in ihr ausgelöst, den sie sich vorstellen konnte. Harry tot und vermutlich mit dem Gedanken gestorben, daß sie ihn nicht mehr gewollt hatte.

Sie hatte noch bis zum heutigen Tag an dieser einen Sache geknabbert, auch wenn sie auch das schon vor Jahren so tief in sich vergraben hatte, daß sie die meiste Zeit nicht mehr daran dachte. Erst wenn etwas die Erinnerungen lostrat...

Sie wußte nicht, was sie jetzt denken sollte. Einerseits wußte sie, daß man ihr eine neue Chance gegeben hatte, daß sie jetzt nachholen konnte, was sie damals versäumt hatte. Aber auf der anderen Seite spürte sie nur heiße, sengende Wut. Harry war nicht tot gewesen, er war einfach unter getaucht, hatte sie alle im Stich gelassen.

Ganz besonders sie.

Sie hatte ihn damals so gebraucht und sie wollte einfach nicht glauben, daß er das nicht gemerkt hatte. Es waren nur stumme Hilferufe gewesen, aber sollte sie jetzt wirklich feststellen müssen, daß er sie nicht gehört hatte?

Nein, sie wußte nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Sie wußte nur ganz genau, daß sie diese Tatsache nicht mit Ron teilen wollte. Ron war jemand, den sie von diesem Mist fernhalten wollte. Ihre kaputte Welt in ihrem Inneren, er sollte davon nicht ergriffen werden. Sie hatte Angst, daß es ihn von ihr forttreiben könnte. Sie wußte, sie behandelte ihn schlecht, aber so lange er bei ihr blieb...

Alles verdreht. Dieser Tag, die Welt, sie selbst.

oOo

Die Geräusche, die Temperatur, die Schwingungen in der Luft. Das alles fühlte sich anders an. Das einzige, das noch war wie sonst, war die absolute Dunkelheit und Harry an seiner Seite, obwohl er auch hier im Haus eigentlich ein eigenes Bett hatte. Dennoch hatte es nie zur Diskussion gestanden, daß er Severus ganz einfach folgen würde, daß sie das Bett teilten.

Jetzt spürte Severus die Andersartigkeit um sich herum und die Vertrautheit in seinen Armen und fragte sich, ob er sich tatsächlich endlich erlauben durfte, einfach nur glücklich darüber zu sein. Im Moment wußte er wenige Dinge mit absoluter Gewißheit, aber in einem war er sich doch ziemlich sicher. Er wollte, daß es immer so blieb, wie es jetzt war. Daß Harry immer bei ihm sein würde, in seinen Armen, an seiner Seite, Hauptsache bei ihm.

Daß Harry ihn geküßt hatte, erschien ihm mit jeder Sekunde, die der junge Mann bei ihm war und seine Nähe suchte, immer weniger unwirklich. Und selbst die nervende Stimme in seinem Kopf, die gleiche, die immerzu von Katastrophen, Schmerz und Vorsicht gesprochen hatte, schwieg inzwischen.

Einzig eine Angst blieb nach wie vor. Und Severus war sich inzwischen eigentlich sicher, daß es keine Angst war, die auf einem möglichen Ereignis beruhte, sondern eine vor etwas, was mit einer absoluten Sicherheit geschehen würde. Die Konfrontation zwischen ihm und Sirius Black war unausweichlich. Und Severus wußte nicht, ob er stark genug dafür sein würde. Wenn es nur um ihn ging, dann war Black kein Problem. Er konnte sagen, was er wollte, beleidigen, verleumden, es machte ihm nichts aus. Doch was würde er im Bezug auf Harry sagen? Welche Register würde er dann ziehen? Und würde das dann auch einfach abgleiten oder würde er sich das zu Herzen nehmen, durch Sirius' Worte zu zweifeln beginnen?

Severus wußte, daß es vieles gab, was Sirius sagen konnte, um ihn zu diesem Ergebnis zu bringen. Der Vorwurf der Manipulation – der ganz sicher fallen würde – war da noch das geringste Übel.

Unwillkürlich wurde sein Griff um Harrys Schulter ein wenig fester und er fühlte, wie er sich neben ihm rührte. Er hatte gedacht, Harry würde schlafen, aber da hatte er sich offensichtlich getäuscht.

Harry richtete sich in Severus' Arm so weit auf, daß er sich auf seinem Ellbogen abstützen konnte. Er vermutete, daß sein Blick genau auf Severus' Gesicht gerichtet war, aber die Dunkelheit um sie herum war fast noch perfekter als in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Keine Chance, wirklich etwas zu erkennen.

„Was ist los?" fragte er sanft und tastete vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand nach Severus' Gesicht, fand Lippen und Nase, strich zärtlich hinauf zu seiner Stirn, um dort das Haar wegzustreichen, das Severus ins Gesicht hing, wie fast immer, wenn der ältere zu abgelenkt war, um es zu bemerken und selbst wegzustreichen.

Harry lächelte. Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde er Severus ein Haargummi schenken.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst", entgegnete Severus, der Frage ausweichend.

„Kann nicht", murmelte Harry, während seine Finger weiter über Severus' Gesicht glitten und jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er nicht sehen konnte, statt dessen ertastete. Severus konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz schon wieder schneller schlug. Das hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm gemacht. Die wenigsten wollten ihn ansehen, geschweige denn auf eine so zärtliche Art und Weise berühren.

„Ich muß die ganze Zeit an diese Briefe denken. An Hermine. Das läßt mir keine Ruhe."

„Sie ist durcheinander. Vielleicht schreibt sie dir in den nächsten Tagen ja noch." Harry lachte und rückte ein winziges Stück näher an Severus heran.

„Manchmal, wenn du so etwas sagst, machst du mir fast schon Angst. Ich denke dann immer, daß es dir nicht gutgehen kann. Schließlich würde mein fieser, widerwärtiger Zaubertranklehrer niemals etwas so Nettes sagen. Und schon gar nichts, was meine Hoffnung am Leben halten soll." Severus wußte nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Nein, zu diesem gewissen Zaubertranklehrer paßte das wohl nicht. Er tat es ja auch eigentlich nie. Nicht, wenn es nicht um Harry ging. Und wenn es um Harry ging, dann war es so... selbstverständlich. Er mußte nicht einmal nachdenken, es passierte von selbst.

„Danke, daß du das für mich tust. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwierig es ist, all diese Masken und Fassaden mal für einen Moment zu vergessen. Für mich machst du das ständig." Severus spürte, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust, schmiegte sich fast nahtlos an ihn. War das alles zu perfekt?

„Es ist erstaunlich leicht, es für dich zu tun, Harry. – Und ich glaube, was ich sage."

„Ich glaube, daß die anderen mir irgendwann verzeihen werden. Da bin ich mir sogar ein bißchen sicher. Aber Hermine... Ich habe ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl, wenn ich an sie denke. Ich schaffe es im Moment noch nicht einmal, sie mir so in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie sie früher war. Wenn ich an sie denke, sehe ich immer wieder die Hermine, die sie damals nach Hogwarts zurück gebracht habe.

Diese Hermine war weiß wie eine Wand und wirkte wie eine Puppe aus dem Puppentheater, der man die Schnüre durchgeschnitten hatte. Sie hat mehrere Tage nicht geredet und die Mädchen haben erzählt, daß sie nachts oft schreiend aufgewacht ist. Meist hat sie dann noch stundenlang geweint.

Madam Pomfrey wollte Ron und mir damals nicht sagen, was sie außer den deutlich sichtbaren Schrammen noch für Verletzungen hatte. Ich hab nicht verstanden, warum sie daraus so ein Geheimnis gemacht hat, aber wenn sie irgendwelche Verletzungen hatte, dann sind sie auf jeden Fall schnell verheilt. Denn nach ein paar Tagen dann kam eine neue Hermine. Und die war voller Wut.

Egal was wir gesagt haben, auch wenn wir nur helfen wollten, sie hat immer sofort die Krallen ausgefahren. Eine falsche Bemerkung und sie war auf hundertachtzig. Und Hermine kann verletzender sein als du, wenn sie richtig wütend ist. Das war eine sehr unangenehme Überraschung.

An diese Hermine muß ich immer denken. Und ich habe genauso viel Angst vor ihr, wie ich um sie habe." Severus' Hand, die wieder beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich, gab Harry die Ruhe, die er brauchte, um das alles aussprechen zu können. Er war unendlich dankbar dafür, daß Severus scheinbar immer wußte, was er tun mußte, um ihm zu erleichtern, was unüberwindbar schien. – Wenn er ihm doch nur bei diesem Problem helfen könnte.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen mit Direktor Dumbledore gesprochen." Die Hand hielt für einen Moment inne.

„Das wußte ich gar nicht." Severus' Stimme klang ein wenig gepreßt.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek. Er kann durch Tarnumhänge sehen, darum hat er mich gefunden. – Er schien froh zu sein, daß ich nicht sofort gegangen bin und irgendwie war es auch nicht mehr so wie früher. Es war wieder viel leichter, mit ihm zu reden. Ich hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, ihm nichts anvertrauen zu können." Die Hand legte sich wieder auf seinen Rücken, streichelte weiter. In Harry machte sich Erleichterung breit.

„Ich... Er hat mir geholfen, mich zu entscheiden, ob ich die Briefe schreiben wollte. Er hat mir von den anderen erzählt. Was sie jetzt machen, wie es ihnen geht. Ein paar Dinge haben mich ziemlich überrascht."

„Charlotte zum Beispiel?" Harry runzelte in der Dunkelheit die Stirn, dann fiel ihm ein, wen Severus meinen könnte.

„Heißt sie so? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sirius und Remus zusammen ein Kind adoptieren würden. Ich hätte nicht einmal gedacht, daß sie es dürften. Ich meine, sie sind beide Männer und sie sind doch kein Paar oder?" Severus lachte auf.

„Ich würde mich nie wagen, über Remus zu spekulieren, was seine Präferenzen betrifft, aber ich fresse einen Besen, daß Sirius auf jeden losgehen würde, der auch nur die Vermutung anstellt, er könnte homosexuell sein. Die zwei sind weder ein Paar, noch hat einer von ihnen beiden in den letzten Jahren einen Partner gehabt. Sie leben alleine mit Charlotte in London.

Grundsätzlich ist es nicht üblich, daß man zwei alleinstehenden Männern ein Kind überläßt, den möglichen Aspekt einer homosexuellen Beziehung vollkommen außer Acht gelassen. Charlotte allerdings... ihre Eltern waren Todesser. Das Ministerium ist froh über jedes dieser Kinder, das vermittelt werden konnte. Und es sind viele, das kannst du mir glauben. Die Waisenhäuser sind voll davon, weil keiner sie haben will." Harry hielt die Luft an, als Severus' Ton plötzlich umschlug.

„Alles das, was man als Ideologie der Todesser verpönt hat, die Reinheit des Blutes und wie wichtig es ist, es nicht mit unreinem Muggelblut zu vermischen... das alles spiegelt sich plötzlich in der angeblich guten Gesellschaft wider.

Keiner will diese Kinder haben, denn alle haben Angst davor, daß sie das böse Blut von ihren Eltern geerbt haben. Das ist mit der kränkste Blödsinn, den ich je gehört habe, gleich nach den Todesser-Ideologien, aber es ist vollkommen legitim. Keiner guckt dich schief an, wenn du so etwas sagst.

So sehr ich auch deinen Patenonkel für das verachte, was er ist, er hat meine ehrliche Bewunderung dafür, daß er nicht so denkt, obwohl er eigentlich der ideale Kandidat ist. Scheinbar denkt er aber wirklich nur im Bezug auf mich so vollkommen irrational. Das läßt darauf hoffen, daß er doch kein vollkommener Idiot ist." Harry kicherte.

„Ihr werdet schon irgendwann miteinander auskommen." Die Zuversicht in Harrys Stimme schnürte Severus fast den Atem ab. Das war nun wiederum etwas, an das er nicht glaubte. Das war so unmöglich wie Schnee im Sommer, obwohl er natürlich bereit war, gewisse Dinge nicht mehr ständig an die Oberfläche zu zerren, wenn er auf Black traf. Harry zu Liebe. Dennoch würde es nicht funktionieren.

„Wissen die Leute, wer Charlotte ist?"

„Nein. Albus weiß es, ich weiß es, weil ich ihre Eltern kannte. Vielleicht haben sie es noch Molly und Arthur Weasley anvertraut, aber ich würde nicht drauf wetten. Charlottes Eltern werden für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben, denn wenn es rauskommt, wird dem Kind das Leben nur schwer gemacht."

„Wie alt ist sie jetzt?" Severus dachte einen Moment nach.

„Fünf, glaube ich."

„Sie sind alle so dumm. Sie kennt ihre Eltern genauso wenig, wie ich meine kenne."

„Das ist einer der Gründe, warum man niemals blind auf seine Angst hören sollte. Es ist gut, sie zu haben, denn sie macht einen vorsichtig. Aber sie flüstert einem auch viel Dummes zu. Die wenigsten können unterscheiden, wann sie gut ist und wann nicht. – Deine Angst vor dem Treffen mit Hermine ist eine, auf die du nicht hören solltest." Severus konnte fühlen, wie sich Harry in seinem Arm anspannte. Er hatte scheinbar nicht mehr mit einer Überleitung zum ursprünglichen Thema gerechnet.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte der junge Mann heiser.

„Weil ich weiß, daß ihr zwei es zumindest versuchen müßt. Vielleicht geht es für euch schlecht aus, vielleicht aber auch gut. Du darfst dich von deiner Angst nicht davon abhalten lassen, es wenigstens zu versuchen."

„Ich hatte irgendwie geahnt, daß du mir nicht zustimmen würdest, wenn ich sage, daß es besser ist, gar nichts zu tun und sich deshalb nie sicher sein zu können, ob es nun gut oder schlecht ausgegangen wäre."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, daß das besser gewesen wäre", tadelte Severus ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Ach Harry, du bist wirklich... Ich bin da, du mußt keine Angst haben." Harry sagte nichts, drückte sich nur fester an Severus, der das Herz des Jüngeren heftig schlagen fühlen konnte. Severus hätte gerne mehr für ihn getan, aber er wußte, daß er das nicht konnte. Er konnte versprechen, daß er da war, er konnte Harry auffangen, ihn schützen und sich um die Wunden kümmern, die er eventuell davontrug, wenn er jetzt wieder mit dem Laufen anfing. Aber laufen mußte er selbst. Das konnte Severus ihm nicht abnehmen und die einzige Hilfe, die er da bieten konnte, war, ihn in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen, damit er wenigstens nicht ins Leere lief.

oOo

Es hatte noch lange gedauert, bis Harry endlich eingeschlafen war. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr gesprochen, dafür um so mehr mit ihren Händen ausgedrückt, die scheinbar einfach die deutlichere Sprache sprechen konnten.

Fast konnte Severus noch immer Harrys Finger auf seinem Gesicht spüren oder fühlen, wie sie sich verzweifelt in sein Nachthemd verkrallten, weil die Angst ihn nicht losließ, nach ihm zu greifen drohte. Und er selbst hatte den jungen Mann so fest wie möglich gehalten. Er wußte nicht, ob er damit sein Versprechen untermalen konnte, immer für ihn da zu sein, aber er hoffte einfach, daß es Harry half, zu erkennen, daß er immer da sein würde, um ihn zu halten.

Jetzt war es schon mitten in der Nacht. Harry schlief endlich. Doch ihn selbst mied der Schlaf scheinbar mal wieder. Als ihm schließlich der Rücken vom stillen Liegen schmerzte, war Severus aufgestanden. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, also konnte er seine Zeit auch besser nutzen und noch etwas lesen. – Oder ein wenig Licht im Schlafzimmer machen und Harry betrachten. Beides gute Alternativen.

Er entschied sich aber letztendlich doch dafür, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und sich dort ein Buch zu suchen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, Harry zu wecken. Er vertraute nicht wirklich darauf, daß der andere fest schlief. Wahrscheinlich würde er sowieso früher oder später in dieser Nacht noch einen Alptraum haben.

Da es in seinem Haus nicht ein Buch gab, das er noch nicht gelesen hatte, griff er kurzentschlossen nach dem Buch, das Hermine Harry vor vier Jahren schon hatte zu Weihnachten schenken wollen. Es war zwar nicht gerade ein Thema, auf das er brannte, aber vielleicht war es auch nicht verkehrt, sein Wissen zu dem Thema mal wieder auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Er selbst hatte schließlich noch nie daran gedacht, kein Leben als Zauberer zu führen oder gar unter Muggeln zu leben.

Severus wußte nicht genau, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, als er zum wiederholten Mal für heute das Geräusch eines Eulenschnabels an der Fensterscheibe hörte. Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Wenn das jetzt ein Brief von Hermine war, würde er ganz sicher nicht zulassen, daß diese Eule Harry weckte. Nachdem sie sich den ganzen Tag Zeit gelassen hatte, konnte das auch noch ein bißchen länger warten.

Da er aber wußte, wie die Eule reagieren würde, wenn er sie tatsächlich über Stunden draußen in der Kälte würde sitzen lassen, stand er schließlich auf und ließ sie rein. Zu seiner Überraschung machte sie aber keinerlei Anstalten, nach Harry zu suchen, sondern ließ sich auf dem nächstbesten Platz nieder, der sich ihr bot und streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen, damit er den Brief losmachen konnte.

Post für ihn also? Das war sogar noch ungewöhnlicher, selbst dann noch, wenn man die Uhrzeit außen vor ließ.

Obwohl das Fenster noch immer offen stand, flog die Eule nicht sofort wieder davon, als er den Brief losgebunden hatte, sondern flatterte hinüber zum Kamin, wo sie sich auf der Lehne einer der Sessel niederließ. Behaglich plusterte sie sich auf und schloß die Augen. Offensichtlich wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

Er mußte zugeben, daß er neugierig war, als er den Brief entrollte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer ihm mitten in der Nacht schreiben sollte. – Niemanden außer Black, aber wäre das Post von ihm gewesen, wäre sie rot und explosiv gewesen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Severus brauchte jedoch nicht lange, um zu erkennen, von wem der Brief war. Er kannte diese kleine, saubere Handschrift sehr gut. Sie war fast so unauffällig wie der Zauberer, der zu ihr gehörte.

_Severus,_

_bitte verzeih diesen späten Überfall, aber ich konnte einfach nicht bis morgen warten. Ich hoffe, es geht Dir ähnlich, dann hab ich Dich wenigstens nicht geweckt._

_Ich hatte heute abend ein sehr langes Gespräch mit Sirius über diese ganze Sache. Wahrscheinlich ist es keine Überraschung für Dich, daß wir alle mehr als nur ein bißchen aufgewühlt sind. Keiner von uns hat damit gerechnet, daß so etwas passieren könnte. Es war ein Schock._

_Es war gut, daß ihr nicht mehr im Schloß wart, als wir kamen. Ich nehme doch an, daß das nicht nur schön verlaufen wäre. Vermutlich hätte ich das schon sehen müssen, bevor wir hingegangen sind, aber ich gebe zu, meine eigene Aufregung und der Wunsch, Harry wirklich endlich wieder in die Arme zu schließen, hat mich in diesem Moment blind gemacht für das, was dabei noch passieren konnte._

_Ron hat es ganz gut aufgenommen. Hermine ist so undurchdringlich wie der See von Hogwarts. Keiner kann bis auf den Grund sehen oder auch nur ahnen, was sie fühlt. So wie sie heute aussah, würde ich sogar sagen, sie hat gar nichts gefühlt und war nur da, weil Ron sie mitgeschleift hat. Aber ich kenne Hermine, daher weiß ich, daß das nicht so ist._

_Sirius hat es auch relativ gut aufgenommen, allerdings – auch das wird für Dich nicht überraschend sein – wählt er mal wieder den einfachsten Weg, sich die Sache zu erklären. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe. Er glaubt, daß Du Schuld an allem bist. Selbst ich als sein bester Freund muß zugeben, daß Sirius in manchen Belangen ein Idiot ist und noch dazu schrecklich berechenbar._

_Im Gegensatz zu ihm bin ich mir sicher, daß Du nichts getan hast, was schädlich für Harry ist, und das habe ich Sirius auch gesagt. Aber dennoch stellt sich mir die Frage, was hier vorgeht, Severus. Wir werden Harry selbst dazu befragen, wenn er bereit ist, mit uns zu sprechen. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, was wir wissen sollten, dann bitte, Severus, sag es mir. Ich möchte darauf vorbereitet sein, damit ich Sirius im Griff habe. Ich kann die Eskalation fühlen._

_Was hast Du mit der Sache zu tun? Warum ist Harry noch immer bei Dir? Warum nicht bei uns? Was sieht er in Dir und was hast Du wirklich vor? Ich weiß, daß Du ihn nicht gehaßt hast. Ich dachte allerdings bisher immer, daß Du ihn trotzdem aufrichtig verachtet hast, ihn nicht leiden konntest. Ich verstehe nicht, was das verändert haben könnte._

_Verzeih mir, wenn dieser Brief unangebracht war, aber dieser Abend hat Fragen für mich aufgeworfen. Wie viel von Sirius' Verdächtigungen sind wirklich Blödsinn? Warum war ich bereit, Dich sofort zu verteidigen, obwohl ich doch selbst nicht mehr weiß als alle anderen? Diese Geschichte ist verrückt._

_Bitte kümmere Dich um Harry. Er wird schon wissen, warum er bei Dir ist, auch wenn ich hoffe, daß Du mir hilfst, ihn zu verstehen._

_Remus Lupin_

Severus ließ den Brief überrascht sinken, las ihn dann ein zweites Mal, fühlte wieder die selbe Mischung aus Überraschung und auch Verwirrung. Lupin hatte sich schon vor einigen Jahren, als er als Lehrer in Hogwarts gearbeitet hatte, sehr darum bemüht, ein normales Verhältnis zu ihm zu haben, was einzig an ihm und seinem alten Haß gescheitert war. Aber dennoch war das hier überraschend.

Severus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß der Werwolf in der Lage sein würde, seinen Kopf zu bewahren, wenn es um Harry und diese plötzliche Auferstehung ging.

Er wußte, daß er viele Fragen, die Remus in Wahrheit hatte, nicht beantworten konnte, aber die anderen würde er beantworten. Was genau ihn dazu brachte, warum er ausgerechnet Remus Lupin gegenüber ehrlich und auch in gewissen Maße hilfsbereit sein wollte – Severus wußte es nicht und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Er holte sich einen Bogen Pergament, Tinte und Feder und begann damit, eine Antwort zu schreiben, bevor dieses höchst merkwürdige Gefühl vielleicht noch nachließ.

oOo

Der Morgen graute und Remus wußte, es konnte jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Haus sich regte. Charlotte würde wie jeden Morgen lange vor Sirius wach sein und fast freute er sich nach dieser schlaflosen Nacht darauf, auch wenn er schon fühlen konnte, wie hinter seiner rechten Augenbraue ein fieser Kopfschmerz entstand.

Er hatte nicht schlafen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Seit er den Brief an Severus losgeschickt hatte, war er von einer Unruhe befallen, die ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Er wußte, daß sein Körper ihm das nicht danken würde und er spätestens am Nachmittag für rein gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen sein würde, aber jetzt war es zu spät, daran noch etwas zu ändern.

Erschöpft, aber immer noch nicht müde, ging er in die Küche, um sich einen starken Kaffee zu kochen und das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Als die Eule an das Küchenfenster flatterte und mit ihrem Schnabel energisch dagegen stieß, fuhr Remus vor Schreck zusammen. Ein wenig Ungläubigkeit mischte sich noch hinzu. Wenn er überhaupt gehofft hatte, eine Antwort von Severus zu erhalten, dann hatte er ganz sicher nicht damit gerechnet, daß es postwendend passieren würde.

Seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung und fast schon glaubte er, den Brief überhaupt nicht mehr vom Bein der Eule loszubekommen, als er ihn endlich in der Hand hielt. Diesmal hielt die Eule sich keine Sekunde länger als nötig auf, sondern flog sofort wieder los, um sich in der aufsteigenden Helligkeit einen Platz zum Schlafen zu suchen.

_Lupin,_

_selten habe ich einen Brief gelesen, der mir mehr Möglichkeiten bot, meinen allseits beliebten Zynismus zu präsentieren, als der, den Sie mir geschickt haben. Und noch nie hab ich es erlebt, daß ich so wenig Antrieb hatte, das zu tun. Gewöhnen Sie sich besser nicht dran, ich fürchte, das wird eine Ausnahme bleiben._

_Ich werde versuchen, einige Ihrer Fragen zu beantworten, aber ich sage gleich vorweg, daß ich nichts erzählen werde, was Aufschluß auf die letzten Jahre in Harrys Leben gibt. Zum einen weiß ich selbst sehr wenig darüber und zum anderen sind das Dinge, die Harry selbst erzählen muß. Aber ich denke, ich haben Ihren Brief schon so verstanden, daß Sie das wissen und akzeptieren. Das ist ein guter Ausgangspunkt._

_Harry ist vollkommen freiwillig bei mir. Inzwischen zumindest. Anfangs war das nicht so, aber wie es dazu kam, gehört zu den eben angesprochenen Dingen. Glauben Sie mir einfach, wenn ich sage, daß der anfänglich angewandte Zwang notwendig war und nur zu Harrys Bestem diente, denn zu diesem Zeitpunk war seine Urteilsfähigkeit nicht gerade die beste._

_Über dieses Stadium sind wir allerdings schon lange hinweg und ich kann nicht mehr tun, als Ihnen zu versichern, daß ich seither nichts getan habe, um Harry zu beeinflussen, bei mir zu bleiben. Vielmehr war ich es, der ihn schon seit vielen Wochen immer wieder dazu angehalten hat, sich mit Ihnen und einigen anderen seiner Freunde in Verbindung zu setzen. Daß es jetzt erst geschehen ist, war alleine Harrys Entscheidung._

_Harry ist noch immer bei mir, weil er mir vertraut und weil er weiß, daß ich ihm helfen kann. Ich denke, das geht auf ein Geschehen zurück, das noch vor seinem Verschwinden lag, ich weiß es allerdings auch nicht sicher. Ich wäre allerdings der letzte, der ihn davon abhalten würde, zu Ihnen oder Black zu gehen, sofern er das wünscht. Bisher war das nicht der Fall. Abgesehen von Direktor Dumbledore und mir wußte bisher keine Menschenseele davon, daß Harry wieder da ist._

_Er ist nicht in der besten Verfassung, Lupin, das will ich Ihnen nicht verschweigen. Es war noch sehr viel schlimmer, aber er ist noch weit von seinem alten Ich weg. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er je wieder zu diesem Punkt zurückkehren wird. Es ist alles nicht so einfach._

_Ich zähle auf Ihre Hilfe, denn ich bilde mir keineswegs ein, daß ich der einzige bin, den Harry auf seinem Weg brauchen wird. Aber ich zähle vor allen Dingen darauf, daß Sie Black unter Kontrolle haben. Harry kann im Moment vieles brauchen, aber keine Vorwürfe oder voreiligen Schlüsse, für die unser gemeinsamer – Freund – leider bekannt ist. Bringen Sie ihn dazu, daß er Harry nicht bedrängt und seine Entscheidungen nicht in Frage stellt, und ich bringe Harry dazu, daß er sich so bald wie möglich mit Ihnen und den anderen trifft._

_Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Harry in mir sieht. Wahrscheinlich nichts, was Black gefallen würde. Keinem von Harrys Freunden, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Im Moment bin ich der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben, alle anderen grenzt er aus. Ich weiß nicht, warum gerade ich der Auserwählte bin, aber ich werde in seinen Augen schon einen Zweck erfüllen. Am besten fragen Sie ihn das, wenn Sie ihn wiedersehen._

_Was meine Seite angeht... Ich werde darauf zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht eingehen. Zum einen bezweifle ich stark, daß ich es überhaupt erklären kann, zum anderen möchte ich nicht für noch mehr Angst und Schrecken sorgen. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das, Lupin._

_Im Augenblick geht es Harry ganz gut. Er hat Angst vor dem Treffen, das ihm bevorsteht, aber sein Zustand ist stabil und bisher hat er auch noch nicht davon gesprochen, daß er das Treffen nicht stattfinden lassen möchte. Es sieht also gut aus._

_Ich hoffe, das beantwortet alle Fragen, die ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt beantworten kann._

_Severus Snape_

Remus lächelte und rollte den Brief wieder zusammen, um ihn in seiner Robe verschwinden zu lassen. Er beantwortete einige wenige Fragen, zu viele brannten in ihm, um sie in einem Brief beantworten zu können, aber er stellte ihn für den Augenblick vollkommen zufrieden. Er hatte so sehr auf Ehrlichkeit gehofft und er hatte nichts anderes beim Lesen des Briefes gefühlt.

Er hatte vorher schon gewußt, daß er Dumbledores Urteilsvermögen trauen konnte, auch wenn Sirius da anderer Meinung war. Und er konnte sich auch schon denken, was Harry in Severus sah. Er selbst hatte immer viel mehr in ihm gesehen als seine anderen Freunde. Er hatte es nie gezeigt, hatte nie den Mut gehabt, aber das hieß nicht, daß er nicht schon immer etwas von dem geahnt hatte, was sich ihm jetzt offenbarte.

Remus mußte kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen, daß es trotz allem schwierig sein würde, Sirius von seiner Ansicht zu überzeugen, aber das war im Moment erst einmal zweitrangig.

Er fühlte sich fast schon überschwenglich fröhlich, als er sich jetzt wirklich daran machte, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Er glaubte, daß er Charlotte oben bereits gehört hatte.


	9. Engel im Schnee

Ich habe eine Affinität zu Feiertagen. Fröhliche Ostern und viel Spaß mit Kapitel 9, in dem gerade mal Neujahr ist -seufz-. Übrigens wird das mit den Zeichen hier auf immer schlimmer. Jetzt gehen auch schon so Kombinationen wie drei kleine o, ein großes O und dann wieder drei kleine nicht mehr. Ich pack's echt langsam nicht mehr.

Na ja, der Rest meiner weisen Worte findet sich wie immer "The Broken Smile", meinem LJ für Geschichten. Würde mich freuen, wenn das der eine oder andere liest.

**Kapitel 9**

Engel im Schnee

_„Das war verdammt mutig, Harry. Ich gratuliere." _

_„Was meinst du?" _

_„Na, den Kuß. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du es dich trauen würdest. Aber ich bin froh, daß du auf mich gehört hast. Er hätte den ersten Schritt nie gemacht." _

_„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so gut war." _

_„Warum das?" _

_„Wir haben seit heute morgen kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. Ich hab das Gefühl, er tut so als wäre nichts passiert."_

_„Aber er hat doch nicht abweisend reagiert." _

_„Vielleicht war er einfach nur überrascht." _

_„Ich glaube, daß du dir zu viele Gedanken machst. Wenn du jetzt den Mut verlierst, dann kannst du die Sache abhaken. Du weißt, wie merkwürdig er manchmal reagiert."_

_„Ich glaube, es zu wissen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Warum bist du dir sicher?" _

_„Nur so ein Gefühl." _

_„Toll. Und so verläßlich." _

_„Was willst du, um es wirklich zu glauben?" _

_„Daß er es mir sagt. – Oder wenigstens zeigt. Ich möchte, daß man ihm anmerkt, daß er auch will, was ich heute gemacht habe." _

_„Du willst, daß er auf dich zukommt. Aber das wird nicht passieren, Harry." _

_„Warum nicht?" _

_„Severus Snape ist ein komplexer Mann." _

_„Oh ja, schon wieder eine grandiose Weisheit." _

_„Sei einfach geduldig. Ich schätze, wenn du ihm ein wenig Zeit läßt, wird er schon zu einem Schluß für sich kommen und danach handeln. – Setz ihn nur nicht unter Druck." _

_„Er schafft es, daß ich mich spüre. Weißt du, wie viel das für mich bedeutet?" _

_„Besser als du denkst." _

oOoOoOo

Das erste, was Harry beim Aufwachen bemerkte, war Sonnenlicht, das durch ein Fenster in der Wand gegenüber des Bettes fiel. Diese Entdeckung verwirrte seinen vom Schlaf vernebelten Geist und er wußte im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang fühlte er einen panischen Stich im Herzen, riß die Augen auf, um zu sehen, wo er war, wenn er es schon anhand von Gerüchen und Geräuschen nicht identifizieren konnte.

Seine Sicht war verschwommen, doch ein Blick an seine Seite, ein Blick auf Severus, der neben ihm lag und in einem Buch las, ließ die gesamte Panik sofort verebben. Severus blickte auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, Harry." Harry rieb sich über die Augen. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihm das Oberteil seines Schlafanzuges im Rücken klebte. Kalter Schweiß und das schon am frühen Morgen. Na wunderbar.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", murmelte Harry, noch immer ein wenig desorientiert, auch wenn er keine Angst mehr vor dem Ort hatte, an dem er aufgewacht war. Und dann kamen auch langsam die Erinnerungen wieder zurück. An die Briefe, die Weihnachtsgeschenke und die Abreise. Sie waren in Wales, in Severus' Haus. Alles in Ordnung, keine Gefahr.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Severus besorgt, während er das Buch zur Seite legte und sich aufsetzte. Einen Moment sah Harry etwas abwesend aus, als habe er die Frage gar nicht gehört, doch dann nickte er schließlich, schloß noch einmal kurz die Augen, griff dann nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch.

„Ja, nur ein kleiner Alptraum. – Ich wußte nicht, wo ich war... ob du noch da bist." Vorsichtig legte Severus dem Jüngeren den Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn an sich. Harry legte seinen Kopf an Severus' Brust, konnte das Herz des anderen schlagen hören und das Geräusch beruhigte ihn sogar noch mehr. Fest und stetig schlug es, hielt seinen Takt, eine gemütliche Geschwindigkeit.

„Ich bin immer da, Harry." Severus' Stimme klang anders, wenn man sie direkt aus seinem Brustkorb hörte. Sie vibrierte und jagte Harry noch mehr Schauer über den Rücken als sonst. Harry wollte ihm Zeit lassen, wollte nichts überstürzen, aber in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als Sicherheit über die Gefühle dieses unnahbaren Mannes. Er hatte sich in der letzten Zeit so viel bei Severus herausgenommen und dieser hatte es immer zugelassen. Aber durfte er es auch weiterhin? Wollte Severus diese Nähe? Vielleicht sah er sich ja doch nur als Vaterfigur, als Beschützer.

Jemandem wichtig zu sein, bedeutete ja nicht immer gleich, daß dieser einen auch auf dieser Ebene wollte.

„Wirklich immer?" fragte Harry unsicher und ängstlich.

„So lange es mir möglich ist." Einen Augenblick lang war Harry versucht, ihn zu fragen, was es ihm unmöglich machen könnte, doch er hielt sich zurück. Er wußte doch genau, daß er von Severus nichts erwarten konnte, was in die Richtung ‚so lange ich lebe' ging. Das war zu schwülstig. Aber es wäre trotzdem etwas gewesen, was Harry jetzt nur zu gerne gehört hätte.

„Möchtest du Frühstück?" Severus' Augen ruhten auf ihm. Harry wußte es, ohne aufzublicken. Er konnte es fühlen. Und er wußte auch, daß das tiefe Schwarz, das sonst so schien, als könnte es nur tiefes Nichts oder absolute Kälte vermitteln, jetzt ungewöhnlich warm war.

„Noch nicht. Ich möchte noch einen Moment lang so bleiben." Wenn etwas in Severus sich dagegen sträubte, dann konnte er es wirklich sehr gut verbergen, denn Harry konnte nichts spüren, was darauf hindeutete, und fühlte sofort, wie sein eigenes Herz ruhiger wurde.

„Du kannst auch noch ein bißchen länger schlafen, wenn du möchtest. Es ist noch recht früh."

„Laß mich einfach nur so liegen bleiben, wie jetzt. Das reicht mir absolut." Severus sagte es nicht, aber er war froh über diesen Wunsch.

oOoOoOo

Liebevoll und ein wenig ungläubig strich Harry über den glatt polierten Stiel seines Besens, bewunderte die Weichheit der Holzoberfläche, begutachtete jede Biegung, jedes Rundung, jedes noch so kleine Zweiglein Reisig, das noch immer so akkurat zusammen gebunden und gut gepflegt war wie das letzte Mal, als er den Besen in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Nur hin und wieder hatte Harry einen Blick auf seine alten Sachen geworfen, die man trotz seines angeblichen Todes in Hogwarts aufbewahrt hatte, aber nie hatte er sich gefragt, was eigentlich aus seinem Besen geworden war. Irgendwann hatte er sich einfach gedacht, daß man ihn vermutlich in einem sentimentalen Anfall von Heldenverehrung neben die Plakette plaziert hatte, die sein Vater in seiner Jugend mit seiner Mannschaft gewonnen hatte. Und damit war es gut gewesen.

Um so erstaunter war er gewesen, als Severus ihm seinen Besen nach dem Frühstück in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Seitdem kribbelte es in ihm. Er wollte fliegen. Er wollte die Freiheit spüren, wenn der kalte Wind ihm um den Kopf wehte, wenn die Landschaft unter ihm dahinraste. Das Gefühl der Losgelöstheit, wenn die ganze Welt plötzlich kleiner und kleiner wurde, nur noch der Himmel und man selbst real, der Rest Spielzeug.

Und er wußte, daß er es hier konnte. Niemand würde ihn sehen. Das nächste Dorf war zu weit weg, als daß man ihn von dort aus beim Starten oder Landen beobachten konnte, das Cottage war das einzige Haus auf weiter Flur. Und Fliegen war keine Magie, die vom Ministerium registriert werden konnte.

Sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen. Er konnte es. Er wollte es.

oOoOoOo

Severus beobachtete vom Küchenfenster aus, wie Harry lange Zeit über der Entscheidung brütete, ob er es wirklich wagen sollte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr der junge Zauberer sich wünschte, wieder auf seinem Besen zu sitzen, wie er aber gleichzeitig seine innere Stimme hörte, die ihn davon abhalten wollte. Der Muggel in ihm, der in den letzten Jahren stark geworden war und sich nicht mit der anderen Seite in Harry arrangieren wollte.

Viele Duelle dieser Art hatte die Stimme in der letzten Zeit, in den letzten Jahren sogar, immer wieder gewonnen, ihre Macht über Harry, den man einst als den wahrscheinlich größten Zauberer aller Zeiten angepriesen hatte, war groß geworden. Um so erleichterter fühlte Severus sich, als Harry schließlich ein wenig entschlossener zupackte, erst den Besen, dann sich selbst in Position brachte, und schließlich abhob. – Gerade so, als wäre es nicht schon Jahre her, daß er es das letzte Mal gemacht hatte.

Er selbst war nie so verrückt nach Quidditch gewesen, aber es stimmte wohl, was die Spieler immer wieder sagten. Man verlernte es nicht. Wer einmal das Fliegen im Blut hatte, vergaß nie wieder, wie es funktionierte. Und er konnte auch niemals ganz davon loskommen. Es war eine eigene Art von Sucht. Fast hatte Severus ein schlechtes Gewissen, daß er dieses Mittel so bewußt gegen Harry einsetzte, aber er sah es als Chance, ihn ein Stück weiter zu bringen. Raus aus den Kerkern und wieder rein in das Licht und Leben des Tages. Früher oder später mußte Harry dorthin zurück. Er konnte nicht ewig bei ihm bleiben.

_Warum soll er das nicht können? _fragte seine eigene innere Stimme ihn, scheinbar überrascht über seine Gedanken, obwohl sie diese als Teil seines Geistes doch eigentlich kennen sollte. Severus lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf. Harry war Licht, er selbst war Dunkelheit. Im Moment wollte Harry nicht leuchten und darum ging es auch gut, daß er sich in der Dunkelheit versteckte. Aber was war, wenn diese Phase eines Tages vorbei war?

_Aber es will es. Er will bei dir bleiben. Reicht dir nicht, was gestern morgen geschehen ist? _Nicht schon wieder dieser Kuß! Ärgerlich wandte Severus sich vom Fenster ab.

Er tat es schon wieder. Warum schob er diesen Kuß immer als unmöglich von sich, wo er doch für sich selbst schon längst beschlossen hatte, daß er es wollte? War er sich nicht vor ein paar Stunden noch sicher gewesen, daß er es nicht mehr in Frage stellen würde? Als er die Eule zu Lupin geschickt hatte, da war er es doch gewesen. Wo war diese Sicherheit schon wieder hin? Es war zum Schreien.

Er wollte es akzeptieren, er würde es akzeptieren. Daß er es nicht verstehen konnte, war doch ein ganz anderes Thema. Harry war bei Sinnen, wußte, was er tat, und wenn er einen alten Mann küßte, dann wollte er das. Das hatte rein gar nichts mit falscher Dankbarkeit zu tun.

Kreisende Gedanken waren etwas Furchtbares. Severus haßte es, wenn er grübelte und grübelte, aber nie zu einem Ergebnis kam.

Ganz langsam drehte er sein Gesicht wieder dem Fenster zu und suche nach dem kleinen Punkt in der Ferne. Als er Harry ausgemacht hatte, lächelte er ein wenig. Er war nicht nur dankbar. Bestimmt steckte mehr dahinter, auch wenn es sich immer noch dumm und vermessen anfühlte, so etwas zu hoffen. Severus wollte nicht glauben, daß Harry so etwas Verletzendes tun würde. Und er würde schon dafür sorgen, daß Harrys Absichten immer dem entsprachen, was er auch wirklich wollte. Er hatte nicht umsonst Jahre an seiner Selbstbeherrschung gefeilt. Er würde das schon unter Kontrolle halten.

Severus fragte sich, ob er sich überschätzte, aber eigentlich wollte er die Antwort nicht wissen.

Ein Tee, das war es, was er jetzt wollte. Und vielleicht auch noch ein gutes Buch. – Obwohl er immer noch keines im Haus hatte, das er noch nicht kannte.

Als er mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in das kleine Wohnzimmer ging, wo das Feuer im Kamin schon brannte und eine behagliche Wärme verbreitete, fiel sein Blick auf das Buch von Hermine und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Wunsch hin oder her, er konnte sich bisher keinen Beruf aus diesem Buch für Harry vorstellen. Das schien alles so weit weg, so überhaupt nicht Harry. – Aber vermutlich mußte er sich darüber auch gar keine Gedanken machen. Am Ende würde Harry sich sowieso ganz anders entscheiden, da war er sich sicher. Schließlich wollte er nicht als Zauberer unter Muggeln leben, sondern selbst einer sein.

Severus empfand das noch immer als eine unverzeihliche Verschwendung von Talent, wenn er auch wußte, daß er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

oOoOoOo

Er hatte es vergessen. Harry wußte nicht wie, aber er hatte dieses großartige Gefühl einfach vergessen. Er hatte immer gedacht, daß er sich noch gut daran erinnern konnte, wie sich Fliegen anfühlte, aber jetzt, wo er endlich wieder auf einem Besen saß, wurde ihm klar, wie blaß seine angebliche Erinnerung doch war. Himmelweit weg von der Realität.

Und er wollte nie wieder landen. Es war wie mit den Drogen. Sie waren auch eine Art Flug gewesen und wenn man landete, dann war der ganze Schmerz wieder da. Darum durfte man nie landen. An einen Rausch mußte direkt der nächste folgen. Und die Flüge wurden kürzer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das zu einer Gewißheit wurde.

Harry wußte, daß dieser Flug nicht wirklich vergleichbar war mit dem der Drogen, aber eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war eben doch da. Die Angst vor dem Landen war plötzlich groß. Hier oben war mit einem Mal alles so leicht, was unten auf der Erde viel zu schwer erschien. Einzig der Gedanke daran, daß dort unten Severus war und auf seine Landung wartete, ließ ihn den Gedanken überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen.

Harry lächelte. So wie es aussah, hatte er endlich einen Anker gefunden, der ihn festhielt und unter Umständen auch mal auf den Boden der Realität zurückholte.

Die düsteren Gedanken, die sich plötzlich und schwer wie Gewitterwolken über ihm zusammen gebraut hatten, stoben auseinander und Harry beschleunigte seinen Flug noch einmal ein wenig. Mit einem lauten Jubelschrei schloß er die Augen und setzte zu einem atemberaubenden Sturzflug an.

Frei. Nie wieder wollte er von hier fort. Diese Freiheit, das Haus, Severus. Mehr wollte er nicht. Das war ihm für den Rest seines Lebens genug.

Der weiß gepuderte Erdboden kam immer näher. Rasend schnell wurde die Welt größer, bekamen verschwommene Punkte eine Form. Es war nicht mehr als ein halber Meter zwischen ihm und dem Erdboden, als er den Besen herumriß und zurück in eine steigende Position brachte. Keine Erinnerung konnte mit der Realität mithalten.

Es war gut, noch am Leben zu sein. Der Gedanke überraschte Harry und überraschte ihn doch auch wieder nicht. Hatte er es nicht immer gewußt? Die Verzweiflung war kurzzeitig größer geworden, aber das hieß ja nichts. Das Leben war im Prinzip gut. Man mußte nur lernen, damit umzugehen und zu akzeptieren, daß das Gute nicht immer Spaß machte. Das war die einzige Schwierigkeit.

oOoOoOo

Es dämmerte bereits, als Harry am Nachmittag zum Haus zurückkehrte. Er konnte seinen Körper vor Kälte kaum noch spüren und er fühlte auch schon, wie die Nässe durch seinen Umhang sickerte, seine Kleidung darunter feucht wurde. Aber nichts änderte etwas daran, daß er sich einfach nur gut fühlte. Ruhig und ausgeglichen und bereit dafür, sich endlich Klarheit zu verschaffen, was Severus' Gefühle für ihn anging.

Er wußte zwar noch nicht wie, er wußte nicht wann, aber er würde den passenden Zeitpunkt schon noch finden. So viel Zuversicht fühlte sich richtig ungewohnt an. Aber auch gut. Richtig gut.

„Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein paar trockene Kleider vertragen", bemerkte Severus mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und einem deutlich tadelnden Blick. Harry strahlte ihn zur Antwort einfach nur an, bevor er sich an ihm vorbei schob und im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Severus blieb verwirrt zurück. Zumindest für einen Moment. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und tat den Gedanken, daß daran etwas seltsam war, mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab. Harry war einfach nur glücklich. Was hatte er erwartet, nach einem ganzen Tag auf diesem Besen? Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das immer viel zu ernste Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Harry zitterte noch immer wie Espenlaub, als er ins warme Wohnzimmer zurück kam. Die trockenen Sachen halfen zwar schon sehr, aber er war einfach viel zu durchgefroren, um die Kälte so einfach wieder loszuwerden. Eigentlich konnte er sich gar nicht erklären, wie er sich noch immer so gut fühlen konnte, wo er doch seinen halben Körper kaum spürte, während andere Teile, wie seine Finger etwa, vor Kälte schmerzten.

Zielstrebig ging er an der Couch vorbei und setzte sich vor den Kamin, so nah, wie er sich an die Flammen heranwagen konnte. Die Wärme des Feuers prickelte auf der Haut seines Gesichts, die jetzt auch schlagartig begann, sehr warm zu werden. Es war immer das gleiche Phänomen. Erst die beißende Kälte, dann sengende Hitze.

„Warum bist du nicht früher reingekommen? Du hättest doch morgen wieder fliegen können. Kein Grund, sich wegen so etwas eine Lungenentzündung zu holen", schimpfte Severus wenig ernst gemeint, während er sich mit einer Decke hinter Harry setzte und sie um sie beide wickelte. Harry war überrascht, aber versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, sondern ließ sich wie selbstverständlich ein wenig zurücksinken, bis sein Rücken sich an Severus' Brust preßte.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Erst wollte ich gar nicht aufsteigen, aber wenn man dann erst mal in der Luft ist, dann möchte man nie wieder landen. Man merkt gar nicht, daß einem kalt ist, oder wie schnell die Zeit in den Wolken vergeht. Fliegen ist wie gelebter Kitsch und mit einem Mal wird der schön, weil er gar nicht mehr so furchtbar kitschig erscheint.

Warum hast du mich nicht reingerufen?" Harry wandte leicht den Kopf, um Severus ansehen zu können. Der Ältere betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, das Gesicht wie fast immer nahezu ausdruckslos.

„Weil ich mir dachte, daß du vermutlich glücklich bist", antwortete er schließlich schlicht. Harry lächelte, wandte dem Blick wieder dem Feuer zu und genoß die Stille, die Wärme und die Nähe, die Severus ihm schenkte.

Vielleicht war es blauäugig und widerlich romantisch, aber es paßte zu seinen Gedanken früher an diesem Tag. Dieses Haus und Severus und er konnte glücklich sein. In diesem Moment kümmerte ihn nicht, was sonst noch geschah. Er hatte sogar noch nicht einmal mehr Angst davor, was sein würde, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurück gingen. Remus und Sirius, Ron und Hermine, das alles war so weit weg und nicht wirklich.

Severus fühlte, wie das Zittern langsam von Harry abließ und der Körper des jungen Mannes in seinen Armen noch ein wenig nachgiebiger wurde, sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Und egal wie sehr sich verschiedene innere Stimmen in ihm darüber stritten, er fühlte sich im Moment so wohl wie selten. Dieser Moment war einfach nur perfekt. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte er ewig dauern.

Wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Jetzt war er schon so weit, daß er sich aufführte wie ein verliebter Teenager, der nur zuckersüße Romantik im Kopf hatte. Das konnte ja nur böse enden. Schließlich war er doch eher die böse Hexe im Märchen. Das Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir morgen das Dorf zeige? Ich möchte gerne nach Porthmadog und vom Dorf aus fährt ein Bus dorthin." Severus konnte fühlen, wie Harry sich vor Überraschung ein wenig versteifte und im nächsten Moment blickte er in absolut grüne und absolut verblüffte Augen.

„Bus? Du willst Bus fahren?" Severus verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

„Nein, ich will nicht. Aber das ist dein Urlaub und darum dachte ich, wir machen alles so, wie du es am liebsten haben möchtest, auf Muggelart." Die Überraschung in Harrys Augen verwandelte sich in ein amüsiertes Glitzern, während ein breites Lächeln das ganze, immer noch viel zu dünne, Gesicht aufhellte.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich!" Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Harry sich umgedreht hatte und ihm um den Hals gefallen war. Fast war es wie ein Déjà Vu, als Severus das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten umkippte. Aber kein unangenehmes, immerhin.

„Ich habe die Befürchtung, daß ‚unglaublich dumm' die korrekte Bezeichnung dafür ist. Wahrscheinlich werde ich mich keine fünf Minuten nach dem Einsteigen fragen, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, mich in ein Beförderungsmittel der Muggel zu setzen. Auch wenn es nur ein paar Meilen bis Porthmadog sind. Immerhin das." Harry lachte, sich offensichtlich gar nicht bewußt, welche Spannung auf einmal in der Luft lag. Er fühlte sich offensichtlich absolut wohl, wie er so auf Severus' Hüften saß und der Ältere unter ihm lag.

„Was gibt es in Porthmadog?", fragte Harry schließlich, während er sich auf Severus' Brust sinken ließ, seinen Kopf wieder ungefähr über dessen Herzen ablegte. Severus schloß die Arme um Harrys Rücken und blickte an die grob verputzte Decke des Cottages, während er einen Moment überlegte.

„Es ist lange her, daß ich dort war. Porthmadog ist eine Hafenstadt und ebenfalls eine beliebte Touristenstadt. Nicht im Winter, wie der Rest von Snowdonia, aber im Sommer kann man es da kaum aushalten. Ganz in der Nähe, auch direkt am Meer, steht Criccieth Castle. Die Burgen stehen hier allerdings an jeder Ecke, wirklich besonders ist das also nicht. Criccieth soll eine der schöneren Burgen sein." Harry lächelte und schloß die Augen. Er wollte sich am liebsten von Severus' Stimme forttragen lassen.

„Das Städtchen hat einen ganz hübschen Markt, aber leider nicht im Winter. Ansonsten ist es ein ganz gewöhnliches kleines Nest am Meer. – Allerdings gibt es dort Buchläden, das hat die Stadt den noch kleineren Käffern hier voraus." Harry lachte leise und boxte Severus leicht in die Seite.

„Immer wenn man gerade den Eindruck hat, daß du ausnahmsweise etwas erstaunlich Nettes gesagt hast, bist du so uncharmant. Es wird bestimmt wunderschön." Severus verkniff sich die Antwort, die ihm sofort auf der Zunge lag. Unmöglich konnte er jetzt auch noch zugeben, daß es ihm ziemlich egal war, an welchem Ort er sich befand, so lange er mit Harry dort war.

„Wir kommen wieder her, im Sommer, kurz bevor die Touristen kommen. Und dann zeige ich dir alles Sehenswerte hier", sagte er statt dessen und wußte schon in dem Moment, daß das nicht nur ein Versprechen an Harry, sondern auch sich selbst war. Bis zum Sommer konnte noch so wahnsinnig viel passieren, aber er war sich sicher, daß er das Versprechen halten würde. Er wollte und eigentlich mußte er es auch.

„Das wäre wunderbar", brachte Harry mehr als mühsam hervor. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß Severus ihn an diesem Abend überraschte, aber dieses Versprechen schnürte ihm irgendwie die Luft ab und ließ sein Herz ein paarmal springen. Es zeigte, daß Severus plante. Und nicht nur bis zur kommenden Woche oder einen Monat weit. Harry kam in seinen Zukunftsplänen vor. Das war irgendwie... Harry fand es unglaublich.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte Severus lange in die Augen, während dieser den Blick ruhig ertrug. Es war fast wie eine Kraft, die an ihm zog, als er sich schließlich wieder leicht nach vorne beugte und einen zarten, kaum spürbaren Kuß auf Severus' Lippen drückte.

„Wenn das für dich nicht okay ist, dann sag es mir jetzt", flüsterte er, während er mit einer Hand durch das schwarze Haar kämmte, das sich fast wie ein Fächer um Severus' Kopf ausgebreitet hatte. Doch während er das sagte, wich er den schwarzen Augen aus. Alles sprach dafür, daß er nicht auf Ablehnung traf, das wußte er, aber wenn sie doch kommen sollte – denn bei Severus Snape konnte man im Prinzip doch nie klar voraussehen, wie er reagieren würde – dann wollte er sie nicht in ihnen sehen.

Die Sekunden, die Harry auf Severus' Antwort wartete, erschienen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Warum sagte er denn nichts?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es okay ist, Harry. Aber es macht mich sehr, sehr glücklich." Erleichterung konnte ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl sein. Wenn die Angst sich so fest um ein Herz geklammerte hatte, wie es gerade bei Harry der Fall gewesen war, dann war die Erleichterung, die ihn jetzt durchflutete, einfach zu viel und tat weh. Aber es war trotz allem Erleichterung.

Severus konnte sehen, wie Harry ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Es war wieder ein kleiner Kampf gewesen. Er wußte, was er hatte sagen wollen, hätte es wie aus der Pistole geschossen antworten können, aber es auch wirklich auszusprechen, war das eigentliche Problem.

Es getan zu haben, bedeutete aber endlich eines. Kein Zurück mehr. Und auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was die Zukunft für sie beide bringen würde, diese Entscheidung endlich getroffen zu haben, war ein extrem gutes Gefühl.

„Merlin sei Dank", hauchte Harry erleichtert, während die Spannung seinen Körper verließ und er wieder auf Severus hinab sank. Severus lächelte, aber ein Gedanke nagte noch immer an ihm. Harry hatte etwas klären wollen und seine Antwort erhalten. Vielleicht war es ein guter Zeitpunkt, noch mehr zu klären.

„Aber warum ich, Harry? Ich bin alt genug, um dein Vater zu sein. Genau genommen bin ich genau so alt wie dein Vater jetzt wäre. Und deine Freunde hassen mich. Es wird nicht leicht sein. – Ganz davon abgesehen, daß ich nicht verstehen kann, aus welchen Gründen du ausgerechnet mit mir zusammen sein willst." Severus konnte nicht sehen, wie Harrys Augen sich ein wenig verengten, aber er fühlte die Hände, die sich an ihn klammerten, als wollten sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„Was macht das alles schon? In ein paar Jahren kümmert niemand mehr, daß du älter bist. Jetzt fällt es auf, weil ich noch sehr jung bin, aber irgendwann verschwimmt die Grenze. Mir ist egal, was die Leute denken oder was sie reden. Sie zerfetzen sich ohnehin nur die Mäuler, egal was ich tue.

Und meine Freunde... wenn sie mich wirklich lieben, wie sie immer behauptet haben, dann werden sie das verstehen. Dann müssen sie es doch einfach verstehen. Sie können nicht gegen mein Glück sein." Die Verzweiflung, die in diesen Worten mitschwang, ließ Severus bedauern, daß er es angesprochen hatte. Aber im Grunde hätte er es früher oder später sowieso machen müssen. Er unterdrückte das bittere Lachen, das ihm bei Harrys Worten sofort entgleiten wollte und zwang seine Hand statt dessen dazu, sich auf Harrys Rücken zu legen und sacht darüber zu streicheln.

„Sie werden es bestimmt trotzdem nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Aber ich glaube, das weißt du." Die Hände verstärkten ihren Griff noch. Severus hatte fast Angst, daß Harry sich nur wieder weh tat.

„Ja", preßte Harry schließlich mühsam hervor und holte ein paarmal tief Luft. Severus konnte sich vorstellen, daß er sich erst beruhigen mußte. Schließlich traf Harry gerade schon wieder eine einschneidende Entscheidung.

„Aber das ist mir egal!" kam auch schließlich die erstaunlich heftige Entscheidung, als Harry mit diesen Worten auch wieder in eine sitzende Position hochfuhr. Severus sah das Blitzen und die Entschlossenheit in den Augen des Jüngeren und war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte. Einerseits freute es ihn, daß Harry wieder bereit war, für etwas zu kämpfen, aber auf der anderen Seite machte es ihn nicht sonderlich glücklich, daß Harry sich ausgerechnet entschlossen hatte, für ihn gegen seine Freunde zu kämpfen.

Er war töricht, das wußte er. Statt so einen Unsinn zu denken, sollte er sich lieber freuen. Aber so widerlich und gefühllos er auch immer wirkte, war er trotzdem niemand, der Gefühle und Beziehungen nicht verstand. Er wußte, was das für Harry bedeutete.

„Warum ich, Harry?", bohrte er sanft nach. Er spürte die Spannung im Raum, die Spannung in Harry. Er konnte zu deutlich fühlen, wie sich Harrys Körper beinahe sprungbereit machte. Ohne wirklich zu bemerken, was er tat, legte er ihm die Hände auf die Hüften. Eine Geste, die beruhigen sollte, die Harry zeigen sollte, daß er da war, daß er ihn stützte. Seine Hände entwickelten jetzt also schon ein Eigenleben.

„Weil ich so fühle. Ist das denn nicht genug?" Severus lächelte.

„Mir schon. Aber ich möchte dich nicht einfach so losrennen lassen. Du könntest die Entscheidung später sehr bereuen, wenn du jetzt nicht genau weißt, was die eventuellen Konsequenzen sein könnten. – Und wenn du nicht weißt, warum du das ausgerechnet für mich getan hast.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit den anderen aussieht, aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher. Wenn Sirius auch nur von einem einzigen Kuß erfährt, wird er aus der Haut fahren." Harry schnaubte verächtlich, aber er wandte den Blick ab. Severus wußte, daß er einen Treffer gelandet hatte. Harry atmete ein wenig schneller, während er fieberhaft nachdachte, was er als nächstes sagen sollte.

„Was soll ich tun? Ich kann nur für Sirius oder wen auch immer nicht einfach meine Gefühle abstellen. Warum sollte ich?" Harrys Stimme wurde ein wenig lauter und auch wütender. „Soll ich ganz ehrlich sein? Ich kann auf sie verzichten, wenn ich muß. Und wenn sie gegen das sind, was ich tue, dann muß ich auf sie verzichten."

„Ich glaube nicht, daß du das wirklich meinst", bemerkte Severus einlenkend. Harry funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Und wie ernst ich das meine! Ich... ich..." Harry biß sich auf die Lippen.

„Nicht runterschlucken, Harry. Ich will nicht, daß du in dich reinfrißt, was du sagen willst. Raus damit!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch im Prinzip hatte Severus doch schon gewonnen. Er konnte es gar nicht zurückhalten, obwohl er es wollte, weil er sich trotz allem ein wenig dafür schämte. Es sollte nicht wahr sein, aber es war so. Als sich ihre Blicke diesmal trafen, hatte Harry Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich meine es vollkommen ernst, Severus. Ich habe sie in den letzten Jahren nicht einen Tag wirklich vermißt. Ich bin froh, wenn sie wieder da sind, weil sie mir noch immer wichtig sind. Aber vermißt habe ich nur dich." Jetzt war es raus. Es war eine ziemlich schändliche Wahrheit über ihn, und außerdem klang es ganz furchtbar schwülstig. Undankbarer kleiner Harry Potter. Beschämt und auch immer noch ein wenig wütend blickte er über Severus hinweg.

„Schau mich an, Harry", befahl der ihm sanft und als er ihm nicht folgte, griff eine der schlanken, langfingrigen Hände nach seinem Kinn und drehte ihm sein Gesicht zu.

„Das sagt rein gar nichts darüber aus, wie wichtig sie dir sind, Harry. Du brauchst dich dafür auch nicht schämen. – Aber schreib sie nicht ab. Du hast dich von ihnen verlassen gefühlt, als du damals fort gingst. Du hast die Kontrolle verloren. Und so wie ich das sehe, hast du dich ganz schön in einige Dinge verrannt.

Aber trotzdem bedeutet das nicht, daß sie dir wirklich egal sind. Und du solltest das nicht glauben. Warte ab, bis du sie wiedergesehen hast." Harry preßte die Lippen zusammen und kämpfte sichtlich dagegen an, endgültig die Fassung zu verlieren. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, daß die Tränen, die er so unbedingt zurückhalten wollte, über seine Wangen liefen, sich an seinem Kinn sammelten und auf Severus' Pullover tropften.

„Wenn sie mich von dir fernhalten wollen, garantiere ich für nichts", flüsterte er starrköpfig. Severus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln

„Sei dir ganz sicher, Harry. Das ist das einzige, was ich möchte. Ich bin an deiner Seite, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, daß du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst. Aber sei dir sicher. Ich möchte... ich..." Severus stockte.

„Jetzt bist du derjenige, der etwas in sich reinfrißt." Severus schloß einen Moment die Augen. Konnte er das aussprechen? Er war sich nicht sicher. Er wußte, was er sagen wollte, aber die Worte auch über die Lippen zu bringen, war etwas ganz anderes.

„Ich... Es ist vollkommen selbstsüchtig von mir, Harry. Aber ich habe dir einmal etwas erzählt, ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch daran erinnerst. Und ich möchte nicht wieder hoffen, wenn es keine Hoffnung gibt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einmal damit umgehen kann, eines Tages wieder alleine dazustehen." Es fühlte sich nicht besser an, obwohl es doch immer hieß, daß es so war, wenn man sich etwas von der Seele geredet hatte. Vielmehr hatte er jetzt den Eindruck, Harry damit eine Art Fessel angelegt zu haben. Oder besser kurz davor zu sein, das zu tun.

„Ich bin nicht er, Severus", sagte Harry fast schon wieder sanft. Es war das zweite Mal seit sie sich kannten, daß er Severus verletzlich sah, und das war etwas, was er komischer Weise nicht ertragen konnte. Er wollte ihn so nicht sehen. Er wußte, daß auch jemand wie Severus Ängste haben mußte, die ihn angreifbar machten, das war es nicht. Aber Harry wollte nicht zulassen, daß diese Ängste von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um eine Sache zwischen ihnen beiden ging.

„Nein. Nein, du bist ganz und gar nicht er. Aber heißt das denn auch, daß damit alles gut wird?"

„Weißt du, wie die Muggel das hier nennen würden?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich kam er sich lächerlich vor, wie er hier unter Harry auf dem Boden lag und sie ein Drama inszenierten, das praktisch schon bühnenreif war.

„Seifenoper. Hör auf, dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Frag nicht warum und komm mir nicht mit deinem Alter oder damit, daß meine Freunde es nicht akzeptieren würden. Das ist mir scheißegal." Der letzte Satz klang wie ein wütendes Knurren und Severus war überrascht, wie schnell Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sich von verzweifelt zu absolut bestimmt ändern konnte. Die Linien um seinen Mund wurden hart, sein Kinn schob sich leicht nach vorne und die sonst so groß wirkenden Augen wurden mit einem Mal schmal, der Blick scharf.

Bevor Severus wußte, was er tat, schlangen sich seine Arme um Harrys Oberkörper und zogen den Jüngeren wieder zu sich herunter. Das lief alles so gar nicht, wie er es haben wollte, aber dennoch fühlte es sich nicht schlecht an. Verwirrend und verrückt.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich es nicht einfach verstehen oder wenigstens hinnehmen kann, wie es kommt. Ich kann auch nicht aus meiner Haut. So ist das wohl mit uns allen." Er konnte fühlen, wie Harrys Mundwinkel sich nach oben bogen.

„Ich bin nicht er und ich meine es ernst. Ich habe wenig Klarheit über mich und meine Gefühle, aber ich weiß ganz sicher, daß ich dich mag. Daß ich dich sogar..."

„Nicht Harry. Sprich das so früh noch nicht aus."

„Es ändert nichts daran, daß es wahr ist."

„Ich kann damit trotzdem nicht umgehen."

„Okay. Aber du solltest dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Irgendwann werde ich es sagen." Severus sagte nichts. Das würde sich noch zeigen. Noch glaubte er nicht daran. Es war nicht so, daß er es nicht wollte, aber es war so eine Sache mit der Hoffnung. Harry weckte sie und Severus wußte doch eines ganz sicher. Er konnte nicht noch einmal damit umgehen, wenn sie umsonst war. Auch wenn Harry es vielleicht wirklich ganz ernst meinte.

Severus lächelte bitter. Der Blinde führt den Blinden. Lange nicht mehr das erste Mal, daß er dieses Bild bei ihnen beiden vor Augen hatte und er war sich sicher, daß es nicht das letzte Mal war.

oOoOoOo

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, als sie am nächsten Tag das Dorf am Waldstück erreichten. Es war wirklich nur sehr klein. Vielleicht hundert Häuser, wenn es hoch kam, eine Kirche und ein Marktplatz, auf dem bei dieser Kälte und zu dieser Uhrzeit allerdings noch nicht sonderlich viel los war. Doch die wenigen Menschen, die schon unterwegs waren, musterten die beiden Fremden mit Neugier, aber auch einer ganz gewaltigen Portion Skepsis. Vor allem was Severus anging, der mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm herlief.

„Sie mögen dich wohl nicht sonderlich?" fragte Harry mit einem kaum unterdrückten Lachen in der Stimme.

„Sie finden mich merkwürdig und unheimlich. Wenn ich hier bin, wissen sie nicht, wann und wie ich hier aufgekreuzt bin, denn ich komme nie mit dem Bus oder dem Auto hier an. Ich habe so gut wie noch nie hier im Dorf eingekauft, obwohl es im näheren Umkreis die einzige Möglichkeit ist, an Lebensmittel zu kommen. Oh ja, und ich habe keinen von ihnen in meine Dienste genommen, der sich um mein Haus kümmert, wenn ich nicht da bin, was ja fast das ganze Jahr über der Fall ist.

Dörfler sind die mißtrauischsten und verschworensten Menschen, die es gibt, Harry." Jetzt konnte Harry das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, auch wenn es leise war und er es hinter seiner Hand verbarg. Severus hob eine Augenbraue an, doch eigentlich genoß er das vergnügte Funkeln in Harrys Augen und das Leuchten, das sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte, wenn er lachte.

„Dann müssen wir wohl froh sein, wenn sie keinen Scheiterhaufen aufbauen und uns ‚Hexe! Hexe!' hinterher rufen." Severus' rechter Mundwinkel bog sich nach oben.

„Die Waliser wären die letzten, die eine Hexe verbrennen würden. Hier liegen viele unserer Ursprünge und im Gegensatz zu anderen Völkern haben die Waliser ihre Wurzeln noch nicht vergessen.

Was natürlich nichts daran ändert, daß sie vermutlich vor Angst umfallen würden, wenn sie wüßten, daß wir echte Zauberer sind", schloß Severus seine Lobpreisung in einem trockenen, aber warmen Ton. Das war noch einer der Gründe, warum er sich ausgerechnet Wales ausgesucht hatte, ausgerechnet diese Gegend. Alles strotzte vor Magie, man mußte sie nur fühlen können. Selbst viele Zauberer und Hexen hatten inzwischen vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, auf den Spuren der Druiden zu wandern.

„Ich wußte doch schon immer, daß irgendwo in dir ein Romantiker versteckt ist", neckte Harry ihn sanft.

„Kein Grund, beleidigend zu werden, Mister Potter. Man sollte auch als moderner Zauberer immer wissen, daß dieses alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel durchaus weniger alberne Ursprünge hat. Das hat wenig mit Romantik oder sonstiger Gefühlsduselei zu tun", knurrte Severus gespielt, fühlte sich dennoch ein wenig ertappt. Harry konnte nicht wissen, wie weit ihn seine Gedanken gerade getragen hatten, auch wenn die Bezeichnung ‚hoffnungsloser Romantiker' ihm dazu sofort in den Sinn kam.

Harrys fröhliches Lachen beruhigte ihn aber rasch wieder. Scheinbar hatte er sich doch nicht so sehr verraten, wie er im ersten Moment befürchtet hatte und Harry hatte es doch nur spaßig gemeint.

„Wie lange werden wir mit dem Bus brauchen?" fragte Harry, als sie schließlich die Bushaltestelle am Markplatz erreichten. Severus blickte noch immer extrem mürrisch drein, wenn er auch nur an die bevorstehende Busfahrt dachte. Er hatte es in London einmal gewagt, einen Bus zu benutzen und das war keine gute Erinnerung.

„Es sind vielleicht zehn Meilen bis Porthmadog, ich hoffe also, daß es nicht allzu lange dauern wird. Bei dem Wetter wird der Bus allerdings nicht allzu schnell vorankommen, fürchte ich." Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf über den düsteren Unterton in Severus' Stimme, sparte sich aber jeden Kommentar dazu. Es war schon unglaublich genug, daß der Ältere sich nicht nur darauf einließ, sondern es sogar vorgeschlagen hatte. Da mußte er ihn nicht auch noch dafür aufziehen, daß er sich benahm, als habe er sein Todesurteil damit unterzeichnet.

Severus Snape war eben doch manchmal ein waschechter Dramatiker.

„Da hinten gibt es ein paar kleine Läden", Harry folgte dem unauffälligen Fingerzeig Severus' zum anderen Ende des Markplatzes, wo ein paar Bewohner des Dorfes gerade damit beschäftigt waren, Läden zu öffnen und Auslagen nach draußen zu räumen oder Hinweisschilder vor den Eingang zu stellen. Ein Bäcker, ein Metzger, ein Gemischtwarenladen, ein Kurzwarengeschäft. Harry konnte nichts Spektakuläres darunter erkennen, aber dennoch hatte das Dörfchen eine ungemeine Faszination. Gerade das kleine, verschlafene Bild, das es vermittelte, zog Harry immer mehr an und stärkte seine Zukunftsvisionen von einem Leben mit Severus in dieser Abgeschiedenheit.

Auch wenn ihm nur allzu deutlich bewußt war, daß ein Leben mit Severus wohl auch weiterhin eher in Hogwarts als an diesem Ort stattfinden würde, wenn er auch nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was den anderen noch immer dort hielt. Die plötzliche Liebe zum Unterrichten konnte es nicht sein, die Gefahr durch die letzten verbliebenen Todesser war eher gering.

Hatte Severus einfach nur Angst, Hogwarts zu verlassen? Immerhin hatte er schon weit mehr als die Hälfte seines Lebens dort verbracht und zumindest diese Angst konnte Harry ein klein wenig nachvollziehen, wenn er sich die Mühe machte und sich an früher erinnerte. An die Zeit, als er selbst noch alles dafür gegeben hätte, nicht von Hogwarts fort zu müssen.

Harry musterte Severus vorsichtig von der Seite, aber wie immer war im Gesicht des Älteren wenig, was einen Aufschluß darüber gab, was er gerade fühlte. Es gab noch so viel, was er über diesen Mann lernen wollte. Er wollte nicht nur einfach bei ihm sein, seine Zeit mit ihm verbringen und eine Beziehung mit ihm führen. Er wollte auch die Mammutaufgabe bewältigen, Severus wirklich kennen zu lernen.

Im Moment schien ihm dieses Vorhaben noch wie ein unüberwindbar hoher Berg, von dem er nicht wußte, wie er ihn erklimmen sollte. Aber dennoch war er merkwürdig zuversichtlich, daß er einen Weg finden würde.

„Da kommt dieser vermaledeite Bus ja endlich", grummelte Severus, als er das Gefährt um die Ecke biegen sah. Und ein bißchen konnte Harry ja auch verstehen, warum dem Älteren nicht geheuer dabei war, wenn er in diesen Bus steigen sollte. Er war nicht mehr der Jüngste und hätte Harry in den letzten Jahren nicht schon reichlich Erfahrung mit diesen Bussen – auch in dieser Altersklasse – gemacht, wäre es ihm vermutlich ähnlich gegangen.

So aber wußte er es besser und lächelte still vor sich hin, als er hinter dem immer noch grummelnden Severus in den Bus einstieg.

oOoOoOo

Als sie in Porthmadog ankamen, erwachte die Stadt gerade erst richtig zum Leben. Harry, der an das immer wuselnde London schon zu sehr gewöhnt war, war überrascht, daß die Leute hier ihre Geschäfte scheinbar vor zehn Uhr morgens nicht öffneten und selbst dann das eine oder andere Geschäft noch weiter geschlossen blieb. Allerdings konnte das natürlich auch daran liegen, daß gerade keine Touristensaison war. Zumindest blieben aus diesem Grund garantiert die Souvenirläden geschlossen.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?" fragte Severus besorgt. Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Severus jede seiner Bewegungen mit allergrößter Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt hatte und im ersten Moment kam ihm die Frage auch sehr merkwürdig vor.

„Gut, warum?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd zurück. Severus hob knapp die Schultern.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, daß es dir nach über zweieinhalb Monaten allein mit mir vielleicht zu viel werden könnte." Harry lächelte und hakte sich bei Severus ein, der das mit einem winzigen Versteifen seines Rückens quittierte, es ihm sonst aber nicht verwehrte, was Harry ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit gab.

„Keine Sorge, die Menschenmassen hier werden mich schon nicht umhauen", zwinkerte er Severus zu und wandte im nächsten Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die vielen kleinen Läden, an denen sie vorbei gingen. Ein paar sahen ganz interessant aus, andere dagegen waren wie die vielen Touristenfallen in London. Man konnte sie getrost umgehen.

Severus beobachtete Harry noch ein Weilchen sehr aufmerksam, wenn auch versteckt aus den Augenwinkeln. Er war sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig, ob ihm die Fröhlichkeit des jungen Mannes komisch vorkommen sollte oder nicht, aber er war zumindest mehr als geneigt, sie ihm abzunehmen.

Der heutige Tag war nicht nur dazu da, ein paar Bücher zu kaufen und dafür zu sorgen, daß Harry zur Abwechslung mal wieder ein wenig von der Welt um ihn herum sah. Es sollte gleichzeitig auch ein erster Test sein, wie gut Harry schon wieder damit zurecht kam. Severus hatte nicht erwartet, daß er Angst davor haben würde, erkannt zu werden oder sich unter Muggeln aufzuhalten, aber nach einer so langen Zeit der vollkommenen Isolation wäre es auch nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn Harry sich unsicherer gezeigt hätte, als er jetzt war.

Harry schloß die Augen und atmete die kalte, salzige Luft ein, als der Wind ein wenig anhob und den Geruch des Meeres vom Hafen herübertrieb. Durch die höhere Luftfeuchtigkeit erschien er noch kälter und schneidender, aber Severus hatte an diesem Morgen mit Argusaugen darüber gewacht, daß er sich so dick einpackte, daß er sich schon fast wie eine wandelnde Boje vorkam. Da er die Kälte aber noch immer ganz leicht durch seine vielen Pullover, die zwei Hosen und den Wintermantel spüren konnte, mußte er ihm dafür wohl dankbar sein.

„Es ist wunderschön hier. Ich kann mir sogar fast vorstellen, wie es hier aussieht, wenn Sommer ist. Wahrscheinlich stehen dann überall Kästen mit Blumen rum und alles wirkt so malerisch und aufpoliert wie eine lebendig gewordene Postkarte." Severus lächelte schief.

„Das ist die blumige Umschreibung dafür, schätze ich. Aber du hast recht, es hat auch im Sommer einen gewissen Charme, wenn auch vieles nur gemacht wird, weil die Urlauber es so sehen wollen. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich dir Beddgelert zeigen, das Städtchen, das direkt am Fuß des Snowdown liegt. Es ist angeblich die schönste Stadt in ganz Snowdownia."

„Angeblich?" fragte Harry und zog gespielt skeptisch die Augenbraue hoch, eine perfekte Imitation des Originals, das neben ihm herlief.

„Schönheit ist relativ." Harry konnte darüber nur lachen. Ob er den Tag noch einmal erleben würde, an dem Severus an irgend etwas einfach nur ein gutes Haar ließ ohne bösartigen Nachsatz, um sein Image zu bewahren?

oOoOoOo

Der Buchladen, in den Severus ihn führte, war viel größer als Harry erwartet hatte. Das Sortiment konnte durchaus mit denen in London mithalten. So war es auch nicht weiter überraschend, daß er sich ohne Probleme fast zwei Stunden darin aufhalten konnte. Was Harry allerdings verwunderte war die Tatsache, daß es Severus scheinbar ebenso ging, obwohl der Laden nicht ein einziges Buch führte, das nicht von Muggeln für Muggel geschrieben war.

Ob der Zaubertrankmeister wohl doch mehr für sie übrig hatte, als er zugeben wollte? Der Menge an Büchern nach, die sie beide gemeinsam schließlich an der Kasse anhäuften, konnte man den Eindruck leicht bekommen.

„Es ist später geworden, als ich dachte. Wir sollten etwas essen gehen", schlug Severus vor, als sie den Buchladen verließen. Harry nickte, aber er spürte, wie er sich von Minute zu Minute immer bedrückter fühlte. Alles war so schön, so einfach, ja fast langweilig, aber je weiter der Tag fortschritt, desto weniger fühlte es sich real an. Wahrscheinlich grübelte er nur wieder zu viel, aber er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht mehr los.

Schweigend und bei weitem nicht mehr so fröhlich wie noch einige Stunden zuvor ging er neben Severus her, der auch diesmal scheinbar genau wußte, wo er hinwollte. Harry ließ sich einfach führen und versuchte derweil, seine Gedanken so weit in Ordnung zu bringen, daß er herausfinden konnte, was den Stimmungsumschwung mit sich gebracht hatte.

Die ganze Sache hier war genauso unspektakulär wie er sich sein Leben wünschte, aber etwas störte dennoch ganz gewaltig an dem Bild. Severus paßte einfach nicht in die Rolle, die er hier zu spielen versuchte. Denn so kam es ihm von Minute zu Minute immer mehr vor. Sie hatten kaum ein Wort gewechselt, seit sie in Porthmadog angekommen waren und wenn Harry versuchte, ein ganz normales Gespräch zu beginnen, hatte er den Eindruck, daß Severus – und das klang absolut unglaublich – immer erst überlegte, war Harry hören wollte, bevor er etwas sagte.

Auch das Restaurant, das Severus schließlich aussuchte, paßte hervorragend in das perfekte Weltbild, das in Harrys Kopf herumspukte. Klein, heimelig, irgendwie romantisch. Das legte den Schalter in seinem Kopf um und er wollte dem ganzen Spiel nur noch ein Ende machen.

Gleich nachdem der Kellner die Karten gebracht und die Getränkebestellung entgegen genommen hatte, brach es auch schon aus Harry heraus. Severus hatte schließlich gestern noch gesagt, daß er nichts zurückhalten sollte oder? Irgendwie kam diese Tatsache als Ausrede mehr als gelegen, wenn man nur verschleiern wollte, daß man eigentlich nicht mehr in der Lage war, etwas länger für sich zu behalten, auch wenn es erst kurz in einem vor sich hingebrodelt hatte.

„Was genau machst du hier eigentlich, Severus?" fragte er deshalb ein wenig schroff, wenn auch in einem sehr leisen Ton. Sichtlich überrascht von dieser Frage blickte Severus von der Karte auf.

„Was meinst du?" Harry machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„Das alles hier. Es hat ja ganz lustig angefangen, gebe ich zu, aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß du dich gerade ganz gewaltig wegen irgend etwas verbiegst. Was ist los? Warum machst du das?" Severus blickte Harry einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an. Dann klappte er die Speisekarte zu und legte seine Hände darauf, sehr langsam und mit Bedacht, als wolle er dadurch Zeit gewinnen, während die schwarzen Augen Harrys Blick die ganze Zeit über festhielten.

„Du mußt schon etwas präziser werden, wenn ich dich verstehen soll, Harry", entgegnete er mit ein wenig Schärfe in der Stimme. Harry sah das einfach mal als Anzeichen an, daß er Severus ertappt hatte. Er atmete tief durch und wünschte sich mit einem Mal, daß er gar nicht bemerkt hätte, wie falsch sich das alles anfühlte, denn es tat ihm fast leid, diesen Tag, der wohl einmalig hatte werden sollen, so zu torpedieren.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Du fährst mit dem Bus, du erzählst mir Geschichten zu den Orten in dieser Gegend, als würde es dich wirklich interessieren, mit mir wie ein Tourist durch die Gegend zu fahren und dir alles anzusehen. Du verbringst Stunden im Buchladen und kaufst sogar eine Menge Bücher, obwohl ich bei dir so gut wie keine Muggelbücher gesehen habe, mal abgesehen von denen im hinteren Regal deiner Sammlung. Die werden ihren Platz nicht umsonst haben.

Du bummelst mit mir durch diese Stadt, als wären wir nichts weiter als ein Paar auf einer Shoppingtour. Du suchst ein Restaurant aus, von dem ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, daß es ganz und gar nicht nach deinem Geschmack ist. Und zu allem Überfluß soll ich zu alledem noch denken, es sei vollkommen normal." Severus hatte sich diese Rede ruhig, aber ganz und gar nicht gelassen angehört. Harry wußte nicht, ob er ihm damit vielleicht auf die Füße getreten war, aber mit einem Mal war ihm diese Scharade furchtbar auf die Nerven gegangen.

Seine eigene Sprunghaftigkeit machte ihm irgendwie schon selbst Angst.

„Tut mir leid, daß es dir offensichtlich nicht gefallen hat", entgegnete Severus nach einer Pause, die Harry unendlich vorgekommen war, bitter und wandte sich dann wieder der Speisekarte zu.

„Ist das alles?" fragte Harry verblüfft und gleichzeitig verärgert. Gut, es war vielleicht ein wenig plötzlich gekommen, aber ein wenig mehr hatte er sich dann schon als Antwort erwartet.

„Was möchtest du hören?"

„Genau das nicht. Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag das Gefühl, daß das die einzige Frage ist, die du dir stellst. Was möchte ich hören, wie möchte ich dich haben, was möchte ich, daß du tust." Severus blickte kurz auf, nur für einen Moment, las dann weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber du dich aufregst."

„Du verstellst dich. Du spielst mir was vor. Ich möchte dich nicht ändern, Severus! Also hör auf, dich auf etwas einzustellen, von dem du glaubst, daß ich es so haben will", Harry wußte, wie verzweifelt seine Stimme mit einem Mal klang, wenn er auch nicht wußte, warum er verzweifelt war. Eine Frau, die unter Hormonschüben litt, konnte sich nicht schlimmer aufführen, als er es im Moment tat, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, soll ich mit dir mithalten und Teil deines Lebens werden, wenn alles so bleibt, wie es ist?" fragte Severus in einem fast schon gefährlich leisen Ton. Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Jetzt bist du böse auf mich. Kein Wunder, ich führe mich ja auch auf wie ein Kleinkind, was?" murmelte Harry und wartete darauf, daß Severus ihm da zustimmte. Konnte ja gar nicht anders sein. Er war aber auch zu albern, wußte nicht, was er wollte, konnte nie mit dem zufrieden sein, was Severus für ihn tat. Überrascht blickte er auf, als Severus über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand griff.

„Ich möchte es doch nur richtig machen, Harry." Harry konnte fühlen, wie ihm mal wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen, doch diesmal würde er sie nicht fließen lassen. Wenigstens einmal mußte seine Selbstbeherrschung stärker sein.

Wie sollte er Severus erklären, was er wie richtig oder falsch machen konnte? Er war sich im Moment selbst nicht sicher, was richtig oder falsch war. Aber das hier erschien ihm auf einmal so falsch, da konnte er sich nicht helfen.

„Dann tu nicht so, als wärst du ein Muggel oder könntest dich damit anfreunden, dich wie einer zu benehmen. Ich würde das nie von dir verlangen. Du mußt keine Muggelbücher lesen und so tun als würden sie dich wirklich interessieren, nur um dich mir anzupassen oder etwas in der Art. Wir müssen nicht mit dem Bus fahren, wir hätten ebenso gut apparieren können. Du mußt auch nicht für mich den Fremdenführer spielen oder ein Szenario Marke heile Muggelwelt für mich aussuchen. Ich bin doch schon glücklich, wenn du mit mir Zeit verbringst und mich machen läßt, was ich für richtig halte." Severus nickte langsam und bedächtig, bevor ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurückkehrte.

„Verrat es keinem weiter, aber ich tue nicht nur so, als würden die Bücher mich interessieren. Ich les sie schon seit meiner Kindheit. – Und was dieses Restaurant angeht. Selbst wenn ich ein anderes gewollt hätte, hier gibt es keins. Und ich habe Hunger. Also werden wir hiermit leben müssen.

Ich will nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest, Harry. Und ich will schon gar nicht selbst zu so etwas wie einem Muggel werden. Ich hab nur manchmal das Gefühl, daß es unweigerlich darauf hinaus läuft."

„Muggelbücher?" fragte Harry skeptisch, bewußt den letzten Teil von Severus' Geständnis ignorierend. Das war etwas, worüber er erst nachdenken mußte.

„Ein paar davon sind wirklich gut, da kann man eigentlich nichts sagen." Severus war froh, als er Harry wieder lächeln sah.

oOoOoOo

War es wirklich unvereinbar miteinander? Sein Leben unter Muggeln als einer von ihnen und Severus' Leben in Hogwarts als Zauberer unter Zauberern? Konnte es da keinen gemeinsamen Nenner geben? Es mußte doch schon vorher Beziehungen zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern gegeben haben, in denen die gleichen Unterschiede aufgetaucht waren. Und irgendwie mußten die sie doch gemeistert haben.

So hoffnungslos wie Severus das ganze sah, konnte es einfach nicht sein. Wenn sich einer zwangsläufig verbiegen mußte, dann stimmte doch grundsätzlich etwas nicht. Er wollte Severus genau so wie er war. Mit allen Ecken und Kanten, mit seinem jetzigen Leben und seiner jetzigen Identität. Er wollte sogar den beißenden Sarkasmus und die Grausamkeit in Severus. Nicht einmal diesen Punkt würde er an ihm ändern, wenn er es könnte.

Harry lehnte sich an die Lehne der Bank vor dem Cottage zurück und starrte hinüber zu dem kleinen Waldstück. Obwohl es schon dunkel war und es kein künstliches Licht hier draußen gab, konnte er die Linie der Bäume ausmachen. Der Mond wurde voller und der Schnee reflektierte genug Licht, um die Dunkelheit wirksam zu durchbrechen. Wenn er seine Augen anstrengte, konnte er sogar Hedwig ausmachen, die gerade vom Wald zurück zum Cottage geflogen kam.

Doch der sternenklare Himmel, der sanft leuchtende Schnee, die friedliches Stille, nichts konnte ihn im Moment von diesen Gedanken ablenken.

Wenig später landete Hedwig neben ihm auf der Bank und begrüßte ihn mit einem zärtlichen Schuhu. Harry lächelte seine treue Eule an und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, um sie zu kraulen. Das zufriedene Schnabelklappern zeigte ihm, daß er das richtige tat. Immerhin einmal schaffte er das.

Aber leider löste das noch immer das Problem nicht. Harry war sich fast sicher, daß die Lösung ganz simpel war und man eigentlich sofort drauf kommen mußte. Nur er sah sie mal wieder nicht.

Severus war bereit, Opfer zu bringen, um sich ihm anzunähern. Er hatte Angst, daß sich ihre Wege nicht kreuzen konnten, wenn er das nicht tat. Aber er wollte zu viel ändern, da war Harry sich sicher, auch wenn er heute etwas anderes gehört hatte.

Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war tatsächlich ganz einfach. Lächerlich einfach. Man mußte sich fast schämen, wenn man so lange brauchte, um endlich darauf zu kommen.

oOoOoOo

Severus war schon zu Bett gegangen, als Harry seinen Platz auf der Bank verließ und mit Hedwig ins Haus zurückkehrte. Er hatte länger draußen gesessen, als er gedacht hatte, stellte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand des Wohnzimmers fest. Warum Severus ihn wohl nicht reingeholt hatte?

Leise schlich er ins Schlafzimmer, doch obwohl Severus so tat, wußte Harry sofort, daß der andere nicht schlief. Er hatte ihn also nicht reingeholt, aber offensichtlich trotzdem auf ihn gewartet.

„Du hättest mir sagen sollen, wie spät es ist. Ich hab total die Zeit vergessen", sagte er deshalb, als er unter die Decke kroch und zaghaft an Severus heranrückte. Fast fühlte es sich wieder so an, als wäre das etwas Verbotenes, das man nur mit Vorsicht wagen sollte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Du hast ausgesehen, als bräuchtest du die Zeit."

„Du warst also draußen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Es wundert mich, daß du mich nicht bemerkt hast. Ich war eigentlich nicht sonderlich leise." Harry konnte hören, daß es Severus offensichtlich amüsierte.

„Ich war in Gedanken." Severus drehte sich neben ihm auf die Seite und wandte ihm so das Gesicht zu. In dem wenigen Licht, das von draußen hereinfiel, konnte Harry fast schon seine Züge erkennen.

„Verrätst du mir, was dich so beschäftigt hat? Doch nicht immer noch die Sache von heute mittag?"

„Doch. Ich mußte darüber nachdenken, was du gesagt hast. Darüber daß du glaubst, dich verändern zu müssen." Harry konnte sehen, wie Severus zögerlich nickte. Doch er sagte nichts, wartete scheinbar einfach nur gespannt darauf, zu welchem Ergebnis Harry gekommen war.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du damit wohl recht. Aber ich glaube, daß wir beide uns ein bißchen verändern müssen. Blödsinnig einfach oder?

Ich hab mich darum entschieden, daß ich gleich damit anfangen werde und..." Wollte er das wirklich sagen? Wenn er es aussprach, wurde es real. Dann mußte er es machen. Wenn er es dann noch einmal zurückzog, würde Severus nicht nur einfach enttäuscht von ihm sein.

Harry stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als Severus ihn ganz unvermittelt in seine Arm zog. Wie selbstverständlich drückte der Ältere Harrys Kopf an seine Brust. Und da war er wieder, der ruhige, stetige Herzschlag, der immer die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Er schaffte es, daß Harry seine Gedanken wieder sammeln konnte.

„Vielleicht solltest du jetzt noch nichts versprechen, Harry. Das hat Zeit. Ich habe es überstürzt. Du hast ja recht, wir werden uns beide ein wenig auf den anderen zu bewegen müssen, aber du mußt mir jetzt noch nichts versprechen."

„Du solltest es mir nicht immer so leicht machen", entgegnete Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Aber du hast unrecht, ich muß es dir jetzt versprechen. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht mache, verläßt mich vielleicht der Mut.

Ich werde... den UTZ machen. Und mich darüber erkundigen, was das Ministerium mir für Papiere ausstellen kann, damit ich nicht wieder als vollkommen ungebildeter Idiot dastehe, wenn das geschafft ist. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich das irgendwie machen könnte, ohne gleich der ganzen Welt von meiner Rückkehr erzählen zu müssen. – Aber wenn das notwendig ist, dann von mir aus auch das.

Die ganze Zauberei zum Teufel zu schicken, war sowieso nicht mehr als ein dummer Wunschtraum. Hätte nie geklappt. Und so schlimm ist das ja auch gar nicht."

„Harry..." Severus war sprachlos. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, Harry dazu zu überreden und immer wieder hatten sie deswegen kleinere und größere Auseinandersetzungen gehabt. Und jetzt wollte Harry es tatsächlich tun? Wenn er sich sogar wirklich der ganzen Meute preisgeben wollte, wie er sagte – selbst wenn es nur dann geschah, falls es absolut notwendig war – dann war es für ihn sowieso nicht mehr wirklich möglich, sich komplett zurück zu ziehen. Und er wußte das, da war Severus sich sicher. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, das Versprechen zu geben, das hatte man gemerkt. Und das hieß, daß er sich darüber im Klaren war.

Severus' Arme schlossen sich fester um Harry.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir helfen. Und wir kriegen das schon hin, daß nicht sofort jeder erfährt, wer du bist. Wir werden mit Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind." Harry kuschelte sich in Severus' Arme und versuchte, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Es war schon eine enorme Erleichterung, wenn er wirklich nicht offiziell wieder auftauchen mußte, um den UTZ machen zu können, aber dennoch fühlte sich die Entscheidung im Moment noch eine Nummer zu groß an.

Severus war da. Er würde helfen. Das machte Harry ruhiger, wenn auch im Moment noch nicht viel.

oOoOoOo

„Jetzt komm schon raus, du Miesepeter! Wie kann man nur so ein elender Stubenhocker sein?" Ein Schneeball klatschte nah neben Severus' Gesicht an den Rahmen der Eichentür des Cottages, doch Severus verzog keine Miene. Innerlich grinste er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, aber um keinen Preis der Welt hätte er Harry gezeigt, wie sehr ihn dessen kindlicher Übermut gerade amüsierte. Er wollte es einfach nur genießen.

Harry lachte und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, als Severus nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte. Doch er versuchte nicht länger, den anderen nach draußen zu locken. Es war wohl doch nicht so einfach, wie er es sich nach dem ersten Tag hier gedacht hatte.

Obwohl es hellichter Tag und für sie eigentlich Schlafenszeit war, flatterte Hedwig hinter Harry her, als dieser nun nach seinem Besen griff, aufstieg und abhob. Seit sie hier waren, hatte sie ihn nur selten aus den Augen gelassen, gerade so, als wolle sie darauf aufpassen, daß er nicht wieder einfach so verschwand. Harry war irgendwie ein wenig dankbar darüber. Hedwig war nur eine Eule, aber da war eine absolut bedingungslose Zuneigung, die sie ihm auf diese Art und Weise zeigte, die er einfach nur absolut zu schätzen wußte.

„Komm schon, Hedwig, wenn Severus der Spielverderber sein will, dann haben wir eben alleine unseren Spaß!" Hedwig stieß ein Krächzen aus, ob sie zustimmte oder Severus verteidigte, konnte Harry allerdings nicht sagen. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war einzig und allein, daß das Leben mit jedem Tag schöner wurde, den er hier verbrachte.

Als Harry zu einem kleinen Punkt am Horizont zusammenschrumpfte, gestattete Severus dem Lächeln endlich, sich auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. Harry Wandlungen von einem Moment zum anderen, waren manchmal unheimlich, aber sie faszinierten ihn auch. Vom verärgerten und später betrübten Harry war heute nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen. Er war wie weggewischt. Statt dessen tobte Harry fast wie ein Kleinkind durch den Schnee.

In Momenten wie diesem konnte Severus fast vergessen, in welch schlechter Verfassung Harry eigentlich immer noch war, noch immer zu dünn, noch immer nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften und wahrscheinlich auch noch immer extrem anfällig für alle Versuchungen. In Momenten wie diesem konnte er sogar fast vergessen, daß das neue Jahr bald anbrach und danach auch schon bald die Schule wieder weitergehen würde. Und mit der Wiederaufnahme des Unterrichts kam unweigerlich der Augenblick immer näher, vor dem er sich in diesem Moment am meisten fürchtete. Die Begegnung mit Sirius.

Vor einigen Tagen noch, hätte er der ganzen Sache viel gelassener ins Auge gesehen. Zwar waren seine Gefühle noch ein einziges Chaos und nichts geklärt gewesen, aber er wäre auch für jedwede Attacke Sirius' gerüstet gewesen. Er hatte nichts getan, was dem anderen Angriffsfläche bieten konnte, hatte nur geholfen, ohne Hintergedanken, ohne dafür etwas zu bekommen.

Jetzt sah das anders aus. Harry hatte den Schritt gemacht, ja. Aber er war darauf eingegangen. Sirius würde es nicht interessieren, wer was angefangen hatte. Er würde nur sehen, was da war und er würde es gegen ihn verwenden wollen. Er würde ihm einen Vorwurf daraus machen und wahrscheinlich behaupten, daß er Harry nur ausnutzte.

Severus hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn seine innere Stimme ihm in diesem Moment Beistand geleistet hätte, doch die hielt es im Augenblick für besser, ihm vorzuhalten, daß Sirius recht hatte, wenn er das tat. Was hatte er für einen Grund zu glauben, daß er annehmen durfte, was Harry bot. Glaubte er wirklich, er verdiente das?

Severus schloß gequält die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Da mußte etwas sein. Harry mußte einen Grund für das haben, was er tat. Wenn er etwas in ihm sah, daß es wert war, geliebt zu werden, konnte es dann nicht sein, daß es auch so war? War es dann nicht vollkommen egal, was andere dachten. Ganz besonders, was Sirius dachte? Sirius hatte doch alles, was er sich wünschen konnte. Ihm hatte man seine Fehler fast schon verziehen. Er hatte mit Remus noch immer einen besten Freund und jetzt mit Charlotte sogar eine Tochter.

Sirius hatte eine Familie und lange Zeit hatte man von ihnen beiden behauptet, Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords zu sein. Sie beide hatte man Mörder genannt. Und sie beide waren inzwischen wieder als ehrbare Männer ins Leben zurück gekehrt. Nur ihm nahm man das nicht ab, während Sirius gegenüber nur noch wenige mißtrauisch waren. Der ewige Unterschied zwischen einem Slytherin und einem Gryffindor.

Ja, Severus hatte Angst vor der Begegnung, doch da war auch immer der Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf, dieser kleine Wille, um das zu kämpfen, was er jetzt hatte. Die Bitte, an welche Macht auch immer, ihm Harry nicht wegzunehmen, Sirius ein Einsehen zu geben.

Doch darauf war nicht wirklich zu hoffen. Sirius und Vernunft, das schloß sich grundsätzlich aus, wenn man Severus fragte. Er konnte nur auf Remus hoffen, daß der ihm glauben würde, wenn er sagte, daß er nur gute Absichten hatte. Remus war der einzige, der auf Sirius wirken konnte, denn man mußte kein Hellseher sein, um jetzt schon zu wissen, daß er auf Harrys Worte keinen Deut geben würde.

Schließlich lebte er seit Wochen bei ihm. Er konnte ihm das Gehirn durcheinander gebracht haben, vielleicht steuerte er ihn auch mit Hilfe irgendeines irren Zaubertrankes. Man wußte ja nie.

Fast mußte Severus lachen. Einzig das Wissen, daß diese Gedanken für einen gewissen Sirius Black gar nicht so abgehoben sein würden, wie sie ihm jetzt erschienen, verhinderten es.

Aber wie es auch kam, Severus wußte eines ganz sicher. Er wollte Harry nicht hergeben, um keinen Preis der Welt. Er würde tun, was er konnte, um Sirius davon zu überzeugen, daß er Harry zu nichts gebracht hatte, zu nichts zwang. Aber er würde ihn nicht hergeben. – Nicht bis zu dem Tag, an dem Harry ihn nicht mehr wollte. Er glaubte noch immer, daß der Tag irgendwann mit Sicherheit kommen würde, aber bis dahin gehörte die Zeit ihm.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen hatte Severus das Gefühl, daß das, was er sich vornahm, eine Nummer zu groß für ihn war.

Hedwigs heiseres Krächzen riß ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig aus seinen Gedanken heraus, daß er ein anderes Gesicht aufsetzen konnte, bevor Harry direkt vor ihm landete. – Und dabei eine gehörige Portion Schnee aufspritzen ließ, die auf Severus herunterrieselte.

„Ha! Jetzt hab ich dich doch noch eingeseift", lachte Harry und stieg von seinem Feuerblitz ab.

„In der Tat."

„Wo du ja jetzt sowieso schon langsam anfängst, naß zu werden, könntest du doch eigentlich auch ein bißchen rauskommen. Sonst schlägst du hier im Hausflur noch Wurzeln oder frierst fest oder so." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verengte die Augenlider ein wenig.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, daß ich das tun werde. Geh und spiel mit deiner Eule, du undankbares Gör." Severus konnte sehen, wie es in Harrys Augen aufblitzte und er ahnte nichts Gutes für sich dabei. Im nächsten Moment hatte Harry sich auf ihn gestürzt und zerrte ihn zur Tür hinaus in den Schnee, der über Nacht wieder reichlich gefallen war und in weiten Teilen um das Haus noch immer makellos flauschig und unberührt aussah. Es war Severus schleierhaft, woher Harry überhaupt die Kraft nahm, aber er schaffte es schließlich und Severus fand sich einige Meter vom sicheren Hausflur entfernt im Schnee liegend wieder. – Ein nicht zu verachtendes Bündel Harry über ihm.

„Das ist ziemlich kalt. Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du von mir runtergehen würdest", murrte Severus, während sich seine Hände wie automatisch auf Harrys Hüften legten. Manchmal war es schon erstaunlich, was für eine unterschiedliche Sprache Mund und Körper doch sprachen.

„Soll ich dafür sorgen, daß dir warm wird?" Da war ein Ton in Harrys Stimme, den Severus noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Und irgendwie schnürte er ihm ein wenig die Kehle zu vor Überraschung, aber auch vor gespannter Erwartung. Wie magisch angezogen hingen seine Augen an Harrys Lippen, die sich auch wie erwartet schon Sekunden später seinen näherten. Nur einen Moment lang fragte Severus sich, ob Harry diese Stimme bewußt einsetzte, ob er wußte, was sie anrichtete – ob sie vielleicht gelernt war, wie man ein Handwerk lernte. Doch dann waren Harrys Lippen auf seinen und sein mentaler Fuß trat ihm in den Hintern für den Gedanken.

Harrys Lippen waren warm und weich auf seinen und ließen ihn wirklich den kalten Schnee, der ihm eben noch in den Nacken gerieselt war, einfach vergessen. Langsam fanden seine Hände ihren Weg von Harrys Hüften über seinen Rücken zu seinen Schulterblättern. Der perfekte Punkt, um etwas für immer festzuhalten, das niemals enden sollte. Und scheinbar sah Harry das genauso, denn statt daß die Lippen sich wieder von seinen lösten, fühlte er als nächstes Harrys Zunge kurz hervorschnellen. Nur ganz sachte stieß sie Severus' Unterlippe an, verschwand dann wieder, kehrte wenige Augenblicke kurz zurück und wiederholte ihr Spiel. Severus konnte fast fühlen, wie sich seine Gedanken und seine inneren Stimmen diskret zurückzogen, um Platz für diesen Moment zu machen. Einfach perfekt.

„Besser?" fragte Harry nach einem Zeitraum, der wie eine Ewigkeit erschien. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und in seinen Augen konnte Severus den selben wilden Wirbel an Gefühlen erkennen, der gerade in ihm herrschte. Das beruhigte ihn, denn irgendwie hatte er doch noch immer Angst, daß Harry doch nicht so stark empfinden würde, daß er eines Tages aufwachen würde und alles war nur ein Traum.

Vorsichtig glitten seine Hände von Harrys Schulterblättern, strichen über seine Brust, hinauf zu seinem Hals und legten sich schließlich zärtlich auf die Wangen des Jüngeren. Seine Stimme versagte Severus immer noch den Dienst, darum nickte er nur. Doch Harry schien das als Antwort zu reichen.

„Gut", lächelte er zufrieden, drehte leicht das Gesicht und küßte Severus' Handfläche. „Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, dich so schnell wieder ins Haus zu lassen."

oOoOoOo

„Es sieht aus wie ein Engel", bemerkte Harry leicht verwundert, nachdem er fast fünf Minuten lang den Abdruck begutachtet hatte, den er und Severus im Schnee hinterlassen hatten. Es hatte noch eine Weile gedauert, bis Severus ihn endlich überredet hatte, ihn aufstehen zu lassen, doch irgendwann mußte auch Harry einsehen, daß Küssen gegen Minusgrade nicht half. – Nicht auf die Dauer.

„Haben deine Verwandten nie Schnee-Engel mit dir gemacht, als du klein warst?" fragte Severus, während er sich noch immer Schnee von der Kleidung klopfte. Gegen den ganzen Schnee, der sich Zutritt in seine Kleidung verschafft hatte, würde er wohl erst mit einer heißen Dusche und frischen Kleidern etwas ausrichten können. Er fröstelte.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Meine Verwandten haben mir höchstens gezeigt, wie man Schnee wegschippt. – Außerdem, wann gibt es in der Gegend von Surrey schon mal so viel Schnee? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Severus ließ es sich wieder nicht anmerken, doch innerlich schlug er sich selbst auf den Hinterkopf. Was für eine dumme Frage. Natürlich hatten seine Verwandten das nicht getan. Sie hatten nie etwas in dieser Art mit Harry gemacht. Nichts was mit Spaß zu tun hatte. Und er wußte das auch, stellte aber trotzdem immer noch dumme Fragen.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er leise, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, schon gut. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Diese Zeit ist so weit weg, es ist schon fast nicht mehr schlimm, wenn ich daran erinnert werde." Severus hörte auf, Schnee von seiner Kleidung zu klopfen. Was machte das bißchen Kälte schon? Statt dessen ging er auf Harry zu und nahm den jungen Mann in den Arm.

„Aber es ist noch immer schlimm. Darum hätte ich besser nachdenken sollen. – Laß uns reingehen, Harry. Ich mach uns einen Tee und vielleicht kommen wir dann heute auch noch auf eine normale Temperatur zurück." Nur zaghaft löste Harry sich von Severus. Ja, es war noch immer schlimm und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, daß er das jemals ganz vergessen oder gar verzeihen konnte, aber es war vorbei und das wußte er. Er mußte lernen, daß die Erinnerung daran nicht mehr länger mehr war als das. Erinnerung. Vorbei. Nicht mehr zu ändern.

Mit Erinnerungen mußte man leben. Entweder man akzeptierte sie oder man tolerierte sie. Und man machte niemandem einen Vorwurf daraus, wenn er ohne Absicht eine solche Erinnerung hervorrief. Harry wollte mit aller Macht stark sein. Stärke war der einzige Weg, der ihn aus seiner eigenen Hölle führte.

oOoOoOo

Harry lag mit dem Kopf auf Severus' Oberschenkel und starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Severus war in eines der Bücher vertieft, die er ein paar Tage zuvor in Porthmadog gekauft hatte, während Harry seinen Gedanken nachhing. Sie hatten schon seit Stunden nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, aber nicht einen Moment war ihnen die Stille unangenehm vorgekommen.

Hedwig saß auf einer Stuhllehne nah beim Kamin und hatte das weiße Gefieder behaglich aufgeplustert. Eigentlich war jetzt ihre Zeit, um nach draußen zu gehen und zu jagen, doch Harry konnte seiner Eule ansehen, daß sie sich jetzt alles vorstellen konnte, nur keinen Ausflug hinaus in die Kälte.

Harry lächelte. Sie war wohl doch ein wenig zu verwöhnt. Aber warum auch nicht?

Leises Rascheln von Papier über ihm signalisierte Harry, daß wieder eine Seite umgeblättert worden war. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, daß Severus nicht gelogen hatte, als er gesagt hatte, daß Muggelbücher ihn wirklich interessieren. Zumindest gewann man den Eindruck, wenn man sich betrachtete, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit der Stapel mit den ungelesenen Büchern abnahm.

Er selbst war schon den ganzen Tag viel zu unruhig zum Lesen. Am nächsten Tag war schon Silvester und dann würde es nur noch etwa eine Woche dauern, bis sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Der Gedanke bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen. Da war so viel, was auf ihn wartete. Nicht nur seine Freunde, sondern jetzt auch das Versprechen, das er Severus gegeben hatte. Er wußte, daß er es wirklich nicht mehr zurücknehmen wollte, auch wenn es ihm noch immer zu groß erschien, aber das half nicht gegen die Vorstellung eines drohenden Berges, der unüberwindbar schien in seiner Größe und ihn noch dazu unter sich zu begraben drohte.

„Was machen wir eigentlich morgen?" fragte Harry schließlich ohne nachzudenken, einfach nur, um sich von den Gedanken, den Bildern abzulenken. Severus blickte ihn einen Moment lang fragend an, dann klappte er sein Buch zu, behielt aber einen Finger zwischen den Seiten, die er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er zurück. Harry hob die Schultern.

„Morgen ist Silvester oder nicht?" Severus nickte, noch immer nicht ganz im Klaren, worauf Harry hinauswollte. Der mußte selbst erst einmal einen Moment überlegen.

„Was machen die Leute hier so an Silvester? Gibt es eine Feier im Dorf?" Severus versuchte seine Überraschung über diese Frage zu verbergen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß Harry der Sinn nach Feiern stehen würde und hatte daher eigentlich gedacht, daß sie Silvester wie jeden Abend hier verbringen würden.

„Ich denke schon, daß es eine Feier geben wird. Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete er zögerlich.

„Wir könnten hingehen", schlug Harry fast beiläufig vor. Severus kam dieses ganze Gespräch von Minute zu Minute unwirklicher vor. Wollte Harry wirklich auf dieses Dorffest, wenn es denn eines gab? Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, daß es eins geben würde, denn schließlich war die Nacht auf Neujahr in den alten Bräuchen eine wichtige Nacht, eine der wichtigsten des Jahres überhaupt, aber es würde doch sein, wie jedes Fest der Muggel. Zu bunt, zu uninteressant und im Fall von Silvester auch noch viel zu laut.

„Wenn du das möchtest, können wir das tun, sicher."

„Ich weiß nicht, möchtest du?" Severus' rechte Augenbraue schnellte nach oben.

„Harry, was ist los? Du bist so merkwürdig heute abend." Harry hob die Schultern, schaute Severus aber nicht in die Augen. Merkwürdig. Na wenn das nicht sogar noch untertrieben war. Er fühlte sich vor lauter Angst vor dem, was noch Tage entfernt war, so losgelöst, daß er sich nicht einmal mehr selbst sehen konnte.

„Es war nur so eine Idee", wich er der eigentlichen Frage, die hinter Severus' Worten gesteckt hatte, aus und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu, als sei dieses Gespräch für ihn damit beendet. Eine Belanglosigkeit, mehr nicht.

Doch so einfach ließ Severus sich nicht abschütteln und Harry hätte es wissen müssen. Er schloß die Augen und hielt die Luft an, als er spürte, wie Severus ihm vorsichtig das Haar aus der Stirn strich und ihn ansah.

„Rede drüber, Harry. Du weißt doch genau, daß das am besten ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber ich reden soll. Da ist einfach nur Angst. Und der Wunsch, der Angst davon zu laufen", gab Harry kleinlaut zu.

„Und du glaubst, daß du der Angst davonlaufen kannst, wenn du dich ablenkst. – Das ist vielleicht an sich gar nicht so dumm." Überrascht blickte Harry nach oben in Severus' Gesicht, das unbewegt, aber warm wirkte. Eine seltene Kombination bei ihm.

„Was du allerdings auf so einem Muggelfest willst..." Harry lachte leise.

„Viel was anderes gibt es hier draußen doch nicht. – Außerdem kannst du vielleicht so etwas von dem schlechten Eindruck wieder gut machen, den du bei den Leuten im Dorf hinterlassen hast." Severus legte den Kopf schief und setzte den skeptischsten Blick auf, den er hinbekam.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. – Aber gut, wenn du das möchtest, gehen wir hin. Es wird nicht mehr sein als ein Trinkgelage mit albernem Rumgehüpfe und zum Schluß einer Menge Lärm und billigen Feuertricks. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem unsäglichen Drang, sich in den Arm zu nehmen, als würde man sich schon ewig kennen.

Albus hat ganz ähnliche Anwandlungen zu diesem Tag, auch wenn seine billigen Feuertricks wesentlich spektakulärer wirken." Harry boxte Severus spielerisch in die Seite und kuschelte sich ein wenig enger an ihn.

„Gib's zu, du liebst Albus und seine Marotten. Ohne würde dir was fehlen." Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich glaube, das ist das dümmste, was du jemals zu mir gesagt hast." Harry lachte.

oOoOoOo

Der Silvestermorgen versprach einen außergewöhnlich schönen, sonnigen Tag. Als Harry erwachte, lag das Schlafzimmer schon im hellsten Sonnenschein und der Himmel, der sich hinter der Fensterscheibe erstreckte war so blau wie selten.

Severus war nicht mehr bei ihm, aber er hatte vermutlich auch sehr lange geschlafen. Die Sonne stand für einen Wintertag schon ziemlich hoch. Harry streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er das Bett verließ und an das Fenster trat. Der Schnee bot ein spektakuläres Lichtschauspiel, glitzerte und funkelte wie ein Meer von Diamanten.

Oh ja, diese Gegend hier konnte wirklich leicht aussehen, wie eine von diesen aufpolierten Kitschpostkarten, gar kein Zweifel.

Immer noch etwas müde schlurfte Harry zu dem Stuhl, über dem sein Morgenmantel hin und schlüpfte hinein. Severus war es sicher zu langweilig gewesen, zu warten, bis er aufwachte. War ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, daß Severus ein absoluter Frühaufsteher war, während Harry langsam wieder zu seiner Gewohnheit zurückkehrte, lange aufzubleiben und bis in den späten Morgen zu schlafen.

Das Positive daran war, daß es auch bedeutete, daß er endlich wieder ruhig schlief. Zwar hatte er noch nicht ausprobiert, ob das auch ohne Severus an seiner Seite funktionierte, da er aber nicht vor hatte, irgendwann noch einmal ohne Severus neben sich zu schlafen, hielt er das auch nicht für notwendig.

Harry lächelte still vor sich hin. Eigentlich konnte er noch immer nicht glauben, was in den letzten paar Tagen so alles passiert war. Sie waren sich ja die ganze Zeit schon so ungewöhnlich nah gewesen, aber er hatte trotz seines mutigen Übergriffes auf den sturen Zaubertrankmeister nie für möglich gehalten, daß sie diese Stufe tatsächlich erreichen konnten. Severus hatte nichts von Liebe gesagt – noch nicht – aber er hatte doch deutlich gemacht, daß er sehr viel für ihn empfand. Wesentlich mehr als einfach nur eine tiefe Freundschaft oder gar eine Verpflichtung, wie auch immer die geartet war.

Severus empfand etwas für ihn, das Harry für sich immer nur Liebe nennen würde, selbst wenn Severus das niemals aussprechen würde. – Was Harry durchaus für wahrscheinlich hielt.

Doch mit diesen neuen Gefühlen, kamen auch die Fragen. Was erwartete Severus von ihm? Bisher hatte er nichts verlangt, kein einziges Mal. Nicht einmal einen Kuß. Was nicht hieß, daß es bisher nur ein paar wenige Küsse gegeben hatte. Harry mußte grinsen. Aber dennoch war es irgendwie immer von ihm ausgegangen oder fühlte sich so an, als habe der Moment es ergeben.

Was also erwartete Severus? Erwartete er überhaupt etwas? War er einfach nur übervorsichtig?

Angst um seine Unschuld konnte er nicht haben. Harry war sich längst sicher, daß Severus mehr ahnte, als er zugab. Adrian würde es ihm niemals verraten haben, aber Severus war ja kein Idiot. Er würde sicher den einen oder anderen Verdacht haben.

Der Gedanke machte Harry Angst. Jetzt hatte Severus noch keine Berührungsangst, aber was geschah, wenn er definitiv erfuhr, mit was er es wirklich zu tun hatte? Würde er ihn dann immer noch haben wollen? Würde er ihn immer noch lieben können? Der letzte Rest des Lächelns verschwand von Harrys Lippen.

Nein, jemand wie Severus konnte doch niemals jemanden wie ihn lieben. Doch irgendwo tief in ihm war noch immer diese kleine hoffnungsvolle Stimme, die ihn in diesem Punkt widersprechen wollte. Severus konnte und Severus würde. Er konnte ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Harry spürte, daß er es sogar mußte, aber solche Wahrheiten mußte man zum richtigen Moment sagen.

Wann war der richtige Moment, dem Mann, den man liebte, zu sagen, daß man ein Straßenstricher war? Harry würgte das bittere Lachen wieder seine Kehle hinunter. Er würde ihn deswegen nicht von sich stoßen. Ganz sicher nicht. Schluß, aus, ende.

Blieb nur noch dieses andere Gefühl, dieses andere Problem. Adrian hatte ihm beigebracht, sich nie für das zu schämen, was er war. So lange er in dieser Welt gelebt hatte, so lange er seine Erinnerungen mit Drogen niederringen konnte, hatte das auch geklappt. Doch jetzt ließ dieses Gefühl nach und er schämte sich sogar ganz gewaltig dafür. Er fühlte sich schmutzig. Und was das schlimmste war, er fühlte diesen unbändigen Drang in sich, Severus von diesem Schmutz fern zu halten.

Das war wieder etwas, was Severus sicherlich über eine gewisse Zeit akzeptieren wollte, aber wie lange sollte das dauern? Irgendwann mußte jede Beziehung doch einmal auf eine andere, auf die nächste Stufe gehen. Konnte er von Severus eine rein platonische Liebe verlangen? Verdammt, er wollte das doch selbst nicht.

Harry raufte sich die Haare. Der Morgen hatte so gut begonnen und innerhalb von Minuten hatte sich alles wieder gedreht. Es war doch nur noch zum Schreien, anders konnte man es schon gar nicht mehr bezeichnen.

Dreck. Dreck war etwas, was nicht festsaß, richtig? Dreck konnte man abwaschen. Irgendwie mußte das doch funktionieren. Wie fing er das an? Severus die Wahrheit sagen? Unmöglich. Er mußte erst einmal selbst damit fertig werden. Bis vor kurzem hatte er das zwar selbst noch nicht gewußt, aber jetzt war das ganz klar.

Mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen und dann den Rest in Angriff nehmen. Severus würde schon da sein, um zu helfen, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wobei. Severus war immer da und das war das absolut beste, was Harry jemals in seinem Leben hätte widerfahren können. Seine Dankbarkeit dafür war so groß, daß es dafür keine passende Umschreibung gab.

Und er würde seine Dankbarkeit auch noch zeigen. Bald.

Mühsam setzte er ein Lächeln auf, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte, wo Severus schon mit einem späten Frühstück auf ihn wartete.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", begrüßte er ihn mit einem gutgelaunten Lächeln. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag der Tagesprophet ausgebreitet. Es war das erste Mal, daß Harry ihn bei Severus sah. Für gewöhnlich las er diese Zeitung – oder überhaupt eine Zeitung, abgesehen von Magazinen zum Thema Zaubertränke und Forschung – nicht.

„Morgen. Du mußt mich nicht so ewig schlafen lassen", entgegnete Harry und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch.

„Warum sollte ich dich wecken? Ich bin doch froh, daß du wieder durchschläfst. Außerdem hatte ich genug Unterhaltung."

„Den Tagespropheten?" fragte Harry skeptisch. Seit seinem vierten Schuljahr war seine Abneigung gegen diese Zeitung von Tag zu Tag nur gewachsen.

„Na ja, das würde ich eher zweifelhafte Unterhaltung nennen. – Nein, ich war im Dorf und habe mich dort erkundigt, ob es heute abend ein Fest gibt." Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, als er Severus anstarrte.

„Du warst im Dorf?" fragte er ungläubig und kam sich dabei so unglaublich dämlich vor. Begriffsstutziger, kleiner Harry, dem man alles zweimal sagen mußte, bis er es kapierte.

„Ich kriege kein schlechtes Gewissen, nur weil du so tust, als wäre das das achte Weltwunder", grummelte Severus und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffe. „Aber vielleicht interessiert es dich, daß heute abend tatsächlich ein Tanzfest und ein Feuerwerk stattfinden wird und wir dazu herzlich eingeladen sind. Wenn du möchtest, können wir hingehen." Harrys Augen leuchteten und Severus faßte das als ein Ja auf.

oOoOoOo

Severus wußte nicht wirklich, warum er sich auf diese Sache eingelassen hatte. Auf einem Tanzfest der Muggel den Silvesterabend zu verbringen, stand auf seiner Liste der gewünschten Aktivitäten für diesen Tag sogar noch unter der Feier, die Albus in Hogwarts veranstalten würde. Und das hatte schon etwas zu heißen, denn schließlich waren Feiertage mit Albus mit die infernalischsten Dinge, die Severus sich vorstellen konnte.

Doch Harry brauchte ihn nur anzusehen, das Versprechen auf eines dieser Lächeln mußte nur angedeutet in seinem Blick liegen, und Severus tat es. Er fragte sich, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis Harry diese Macht über ihn erkannte. Es kam ihm ja jetzt schon alles mehr als nur merkwürdig vor, wenn auch im Moment noch immer die Freude über eines dieser wundersamen Ereignisse alles andere überwog und den jungen Mann deshalb wohl davon abhielt, zu genau darüber nachzudenken.

Severus seufzte und lauschte dem Rauschen der Dusche im Badezimmer. Das würde ein langer Abend werden, so viel stand fest. Und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so verlaufen würde, wie Harry hoffte. Auf was der andere überhaupt hoffte.

Mal wieder wurde Severus bewußt, in was er sich da Hals über Kopf gestürzt hatte. Die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen beiden waren enorm. Harry konnte sich an so einem Abend amüsieren, er dagegen fühlte sich unwohl. Er wettete darauf, daß Harry ihn bitten würde, mit ihm zu tanzen. Er würde im Traum nicht darauf eingehen. Harry würde mit den Dorfbewohnern in Kontakt kommen. Er würde in einer Ecke sitzen und das ganze beobachten. Wie immer würde schon alleine seine Haltung jeden Menschen mit gesundem Menschenverstand davon abhalten, ihn anzusprechen.

Kurz, er würde Harry die Stimmung an diesem Abend entweder gehörig vermiesen oder Harry würde sich im Laufe der Zeit so weit von ihm lösen, daß er zum Schluß nicht einmal merken würde, wenn Severus ohne ihn nach Hause ginge. – Aber immerhin, diese zweite Möglichkeit bedeutete auch, daß Harry einen guten Abend hatte.

Severus rieb sich über die müden Augen und blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, die Dunkelheit würde sich wie immer rasch ausbreiten und dann war der gefürchtete Abend nicht mehr fern. Er war Idiot. Ein alter, liebeskranker Idiot, der sich von ein paar grünen Augen um den Finger winkeln ließ.

Er lächelte. Wenn es sich trotz all der Ängste und Befürchtungen nicht immer auch noch so gut anfühlen würde, hätte er garantiert schon längst die Flucht ergriffen. Doch irgendwie erschien ihm Harry immer wieder viel mehr wert zu sein, als das bißchen Unbehagen. Seine Nähe glich das alles wieder aus, überwog es sogar noch. Das war noch der ungewohnteste Aspekt an dem ganzen Desaster, in das er sich hier irgendwie reinmanövriert hatte. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ihm das letzte Mal irgend etwas einen solchen Aufwand wert gewesen war.

Im Badezimmer wurde das Wasser abgedreht und keine zwei Minuten später kam Harry mit nassen Haaren und im Bademantel ins Wohnzimmer getapst. Er schenkte Severus ein knappes Lächeln und ging dann schnurstracks auf seinen Stammplatz am Kamin zu.

„So schön dieses Cottage ist, in dem Badezimmer friert man sich den Hintern ab", murrte Harry, während die Wärme des Feuers langsam seine Haut zum Prickeln brachte.

„Du hättest nur einen Ton sagen müssen, ich hätte dir das Bad schon aufgewärmt. Aber wer unbedingt so dickköpfig sein muß, kann ruhig mal ein bißchen frieren." Harry blickte Severus über seine Schulter hinweg an und lächelte schief.

„Ja, ja, so sind sie die dunklen, mysteriösen Typen. Sobald man sie geküßt hat, ist es mit ihrer Führsorge auch schon vorbei. Ich hatte ja schon darauf gehofft, ein wenig Mitleid zu kriegen. – Oder wenn das schon nicht drin ist, dann doch wenigstens ein bißchen Extrawärme", Harry zwinkerte Severus zu, als dieser eine Augenbraue hob.

„Dunkler, mysteriöser Typ?" wiederholte er skeptisch und wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, kletterte die Augenbraue sogar noch ein wenig höher. Wie viele Jahre mußte man seine Gesichtsmuskulatur trainieren, um dieses Level zu erreichen? Harry konnte nur knapp ein Kichern unterdrücken. Der Gedanke war zu albern.

„Wie würdest du dich sonst nennen?" Severus hob die Schultern, kam aber der durch die Blumen ausgesprochen Aufforderung nach, sich zu Harry zu setzen, um ihn zusätzlich zu wärmen.

„Der Typ, mit dem man nichts anfangen sollte, wahrscheinlich. – Du solltest nicht mit nassen Haaren hier rumsitzen, Harry. Du könntest dich erkälten", tadelte Severus leise und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, mit den Fingern durch das nasse Haar zu kämmen und vorsichtig einige der Knoten zu lösen.

„Sag das nicht, Severus", sagte Harry und drehte dem Älteren langsam das Gesicht zu. Mit einem Mal waren die grünen Augen ganz ernst geworden und blickten eindringlich in Severus' schwarze. „Du bist doch das einzige, was mich davon abhält, immer tiefer zu fallen. Keiner außer dir kann das und ich weiß nicht, was passieren würde, wenn du mich abweisen würdest." Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf Severus' Wange. Der Zaubertrankmeister fühlte sich wie erstarrt.

„Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe oder warum du tatsächlich mit jemandem – wie mir zusammen sein möchtest, aber ich sehe das als das größte Glück, das es für mich gibt. Ich wäre mit allem zufrieden gewesen, so lange ich nur in deiner Nähe hätte bleiben können, aber das hier", er strich vorsichtig mit einem Finger über Severus' Wange hinauf zu den Schläfen über die Stirn, die Nase, bis hinunter zu den schmalen Lippen des anderen Mannes, ohne daß Severus sich auch nur rührte, „daß ich das alles machen darf, daß du es zuläßt und vielleicht sogar magst... Kannst du dir denn gar nicht vorstellen, was mir das bedeutet?

Sag nicht, daß du nicht der Typ wärst, mit dem man etwas anfangen sollte. Das stimmt nicht. Für mich bist du sogar noch viel mehr." Harrys Finger lag noch immer auf seinen Lippen, als wollte der Jüngere so verhindern, daß Severus ihm widersprach, doch dieser konnte die Unsicherheit darüber, wie er nun reagieren würde, nicht nur fühlen, sondern auch ganz deutlich sehen. Harry zitterte. Sanft umfaßte Severus Harrys' Hand und schob sie langsam von seinem Gesicht weg. Harry beobachtete jede Bewegung mit Argusaugen.

„Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen, Harry. Mach mir keine Hoffnung darauf, daß das hier dazu bestimmt ist, zu bestehen", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, während er den verblüfften, jungen Mann in seine Arme zog.

Als Harry sich an ihn klammerte, wie ein Ertrinkender an ein rettendes Stück Treibholz, wurde dem Zaubertrankmeister zum ersten Mal wirklich bewußt, wie sehr sich seine eigene Unsicherheit auf Harry auswirkte. Wie auch immer es passiert war, aber er war das Treibholz des Jungen und er mußte ihn irgendwie sicher zurück an Land bringen. Er mußte seine Zweifel aus der Welt räumen. Dieser Berg erschien Severus viel zu riesig, als daß man über ihn hätte hinweg klettern können, doch ganz instinktiv schlossen sich seine Arme fester um Harry.

oOoOoOo

Harry schenkte Severus ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als dieser kurz vor der Dorfhalle plötzlich stehen blieb und sich keinen Millimeter rührte. Seine Augen waren auf das Gebäude gerichtet, als würde er einen gefährlichen Feind ins Visier nehmen. Und wahrscheinlich war es das für Severus sogar. Aus der Halle drang Lachen und Musik. Sehr ausgelassene Musik. Und die vielen Stimmen, die man hören konnte, ließen darauf schließen, daß das ganze Dorf dort drinnen versammelt war. Harry grinste. Nein, kein guter Ort für Severus Snape.

„Wir können immer noch wieder umdrehen und nach Hause gehen. Ich werde es überleben, keine Sorge", bot Harry dem Älteren ein letztes Mal an. Obwohl er es den ganzen Tag über schon einige Male getan hatte und Severus immer darauf bestanden hatte, sein Versprechen, auf das Fest zu gehen, einzuhalten, rechnete er doch fest damit, daß Severus jetzt endlich darauf eingehen würde. Immerhin, das war definitiv seine letzte Chance, danach mußte er da rein und den Abend durchstehen.

Es war wahrscheinlich wieder hoffnungslos romantisch, aber es reichte Harry vollkommen, zu wissen, daß Severus bereit war, für ihn über seinen Schatten zu springen. Es machte wirklich nichts, wenn er im letzten Moment doch absprang.

„Nein. Nein, wir gehen da jetzt rein. Das ist doch albern. Es ist nur ein dummes Dorffest. Ich habe keine Angst vor dummen Dorffesten, also hör auf, mich so zu behandeln." Harry imitierte Severus' typische Augenbraue, wußte aber in dem Moment auch schon, daß er wirklich nicht mehr war als eine billige Kopie. Wie konnte man auch gegen den Meister in diesem Fach ankommen wollen?

Trotzdem erkannte Severus die Geste als das, was sie war.

„Willst du mich einen Lügner und Feigling nennen, unverschämtes Gör?" Harry mußte bei der unterschwelligen Drohung in der Stimme lachen. Ihr fehlte ihr früherer Ernst, da war kein Biß, nur Wärme, die man nicht hervorbrechen lassen wollte und Zuneigung, die in diesem Moment harsch unterdrückt wurde. Wie konnte Harry da nicht glücklich sein?

„Wie käme ich dazu? Das würde ich mich doch nie wagen. – Ich möchte nur nicht, daß du dich nur für mich durch etwas quälst, was für dich ganz furchtbar ist."

„Ich bin schon ein großer Junge, also mach dir keine Gedanken um mich. – Komm, wir sollten jetzt reingehen, bevor wir noch vermißt werden." Harry sparte sich jeden Kommentar dazu und versuchte, nach Severus' Hand zu greifen. Auch wenn er nicht überrascht war, tat es doch ein bißchen weh, als Severus den Versuch abwehrte. Was hatte Harry erwartet?

Die Gespräche in der Dorfhalle verstummten fast augenblicklich, als die Tür sich öffnete und Severus mit Harry im Schlepptau den Raum betrat. Zwar hatte die Neuigkeit, daß der merkwürdige Einsiedler am Morgen im Dorf gewesen war und sich nach dem Fest erkundigt hatte, die Runde gemacht, aber offensichtlich waren mehr als nur ein paar der Anwesenden überrascht, ihren mysteriösen Nachbarn auch wirklich hier zu sehen.

Harry konnte sehen, wie Severus' Rücken sich bei der plötzlichen Stille noch ein wenig mehr versteifte, aber seine Miene verriet nichts von dem, was gerade in ihm vorging. Sein Gesicht wirkte ruhig und höflich, gerade so, als würde er täglich unter den Einheimischen ein und aus gehen.

„Guten Abend", grüßte er die versammelte Runde. Einige wenige unter ihnen lösten sich damit aus ihrer Starre und gaben den Gruß zurück. Andere starrten noch immer, von überrascht bis mißtrauisch war jeder Blick vertreten.

„Ich hoffe, wir kommen nicht ungelegen", setzte Severus nach, „aber ich hatte es heute morgen so verstanden, als seien wir auch zu diesem Fest eingeladen." Wieder ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens, dann rührte sich plötzlich gar nicht weit von ihnen entfernt jemand. Harry wandte ihm seinen Blick zu. Es war ein eher kleiner, untersetzter Mann, der jetzt auf Severus zu eilte und sich um einen ebenso höflichen und offenen Gesichtsausdruck bemühte. Mit einem Lächeln hielt er Severus die Hand hin.

„Sicher, Mr. Snape. Natürlich sind Sie uns willkommen. Bitte verzeihen Sie die Unhöflichkeit, aber wir sind überrascht. Für gewöhnlich nehmen Sie nicht an unseren Festen teil." Severus ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie. Nicht zu leicht, aber auch nicht zu heftig. Harry bewunderte Severus immer wieder dafür, wie ausgezeichnet er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, selbst wenn er gerade vor Nervosität zu platzen drohte.

„Ich bin nur selten zu Festtagen hier, Herr Bürgermeister", entgegnete Severus mit absolut neutraler Stimme. Harry konnte sehen, wie erleichtert der Bürgermeister war, als er Severus' Hand loslassen konnte. Mit einem schon viel ehrlicherem Lächeln wandte er sich nun ihm zu.

„Stellen Sie uns doch den jungen Mann vor, Mr. Snape. Es ist das erste Mal, daß sie nicht alleine hergekommen sind." Einen Moment musterte der Bürgermeister Harry von oben bis unten. Harry konnte fühlen, wie er rot wurde, als der andere registrierte, wie dünn er war und daß er noch immer nicht wirklich gesund aussah.

„Ist das womöglich Ihr Sohn?" Harry fühlte sich in dem Moment, als hätte der andere Mann ihm mit seinen Worten einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Natürlich wußte er, daß es keine Beleidigung hatte sein sollen, schließlich war er jung genug, um Snapes Sohn zu sein und vermutlich war das auch der erste Schluß, zu dem man kommen konnte, wenn man sie beide zusammen sah, aber es zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen zu hören, war doch etwas ganz Anderes. Es führte Harry zum ersten Mal vor Augen, was er schon die ganze Zeit als unterschwellige Angst in Severus sah. Den Altersunterschied.

Er selbst hatte ihn als unwichtig abgetan, aber offensichtlich hatte Severus recht, wenn er sagte, daß man es bemerken würde und die Leute vermutlich nicht sehr gut darauf reagieren würden, wenn sie die wahre Natur ihrer Beziehung erfuhren.

Harry blickte auf und sah Severus an, doch das Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers war noch immer so unbewegt, wie eine Minute zuvor.

„Nein. Das ist Harry Potter, einer meiner ehemaligen Schüler und ein sehr guter Freund. – Er erholt sich im Moment von einer sehr schweren Krankheit, deshalb brachte ich ihn hierher." Der Bürgermeister nickte, war scheinbar zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. Doch Harry wußte nicht, ob er Severus dafür danken oder ihn schlagen sollte. Einerseits hatte er jedem potentiellen Schandmaul in diesem Raum gleich eine plausible Erklärung dafür geliefert, daß er noch immer aussah, als hätte man ihn für Monate in einen Keller gesperrt, um ihn dort verhungern zu lassen, aber andererseits war er doch nicht einfach nur ein guter Freund.

Er schloß die Augen, versuchte mühsam, sich Vernunft einzureden. Es war albern, so darauf zu reagieren. Was Severus hier sagte, hatte nichts für sie beide zu bedeuten. Es war nur eine Tarnung, kein Grund in Zweifel oder Wut zu verfallen. Wenn er und Severus wieder alleine waren, würde er nichts mehr leugnen, dann würde er auch für sich die Dinge bei ihrem richtigen Namen nennen. – Es beruhigte ihn nur teilweise.

Die letzten Worte, die Severus und der Bürgermeister gewechselt hatten, hatte Harry gar nicht mehr mitbekommen und als er wieder von seiner inneren Auseinandersetzung in die Realität zurückkehrte, hatten die Menschen um sie herum ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen und auch die Musik hatte wieder begonnen zu spielen.

Severus musterte ihn ganz genau und schon wieder fühlte Harry sich durchschaut. Doch der andere sage nichts, als er schließlich an einen der Tische ging, an denen noch Plätze frei waren.

oOoOoOo

Harry forderte ihn nicht zum Tanzen auf. Eine Tatsache, für die Severus mehr als dankbar war, denn seit dem Moment, in dem sie diesen Ort betreten hatten, fühlte er sich sogar noch befangener, als er zunächst vermutet hatte.

Die Frage, ob Harry sein Sohn sei, hatte alle Bedenken und Ängste, die er gerade mühevoll zur Seite geschoben hatte, wieder mit voller Macht auf ihn nieder krachen lassen. Zwar glaubte er, daß außer Harry keiner bemerkt hatte, was diese Frage ausgelöst hatte, und auch seine Antwort darauf war sicherlich nicht die schlechteste gewesen, die ihm hätte einfallen können, aber dennoch fühlte er sich ausgesprochen unwohl.

Harry ging es nicht anders. Er hatte sofort bemerkt, daß dem jungen Mann nicht gefallen hatte, nur als ehemaliger Schüler und Schützung vorgestellt zu werden, doch er war noch nicht bereit, etwas anderes als das zu zeigen. Nicht vor diesen Leuten, die es gar nichts anging, vielleicht überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht nie.

Severus starrte auf die rot-weiß gemusterte Tischdecke auf dem massiven Holztisch und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, seine Miene vollkommen unbewegt erscheinen zu lassen, auch wenn sein Inneres das genaue Gegenteil von Unbewegtheit darstellte.

Er verletzte Harry mit seinem Verhalten. Und er tat es, obwohl es ihm bewußt war. Obwohl er von Anfang gewußt hatte, daß er so sein würde und daß es für Harry nicht das Richtige war. Das war genau das, was er stets hatte kommen sehen und was er nie hatte zulassen wollen. War es jetzt noch rückgängig zu machen?

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Harry leise, die Sorge in seiner Stimme kaum verborgen. Severus blickte auf, genau in die Augen, von denen er schon lange wußte, daß sie sein Verderben waren.

„An nichts Bestimmtes."

„Ich mag diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Ich habe dann immer das Gefühl, daß du mich von etwas ausschließt, bei dem ich auch ein Wörtchen mitreden sollte." Severus fühlte sich ertappt, wenn seine innere Stimme auch im ersten Moment dagegen protestierte, daß Harry da etwas mitzureden hatte. Harry war unvernünftig, schaffte es nicht, gut gegen schlecht abzuwägen, wenn er emotional involviert war... Severus fühlte in sich den Drang, einfach laut loszulachen. Als ob er das so viel besser hinbekommen würde. Er konnte sich einreden, was er wollte, aber er war nicht besser.

„Es ist wirklich nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen." Harry nickte, doch überzeugt war er nicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Severus sich, wie viel der junge Mann wirklich sah und wie viel er vor ihm verbergen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß es bei weitem nicht mehr so viel wie früher war.

„Würdest du es mir sagen, wenn da etwas wäre?" Die Bestätigung lag Severus schon auf den Lippen, aber er schaffte es nicht, sie auch auszusprechen. Es war eine Lüge und er war sich sicher, daß Harry das auch sofort erkannt hätte.

„Nein", gab Severus deshalb zu seiner und wohl auch Harrys Überraschung zu. Doch nachdem Harry über seinen ersten Schock hinweg war, nickte er wieder, als habe er es doch irgendwo erwartet.

„Und deshalb glaube ich dir nicht. – Findest du nicht, daß wir daran etwas ändern sollten?"

„Findest du, wir sollten jetzt darüber reden?" fragte Severus wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück. Er fühlte schon wieder die Luft knistern und mußte kein wirklicher Menschenkenner sein, um zu wissen, daß Harry sich nicht daran stören würde, daß sie diesmal nicht zu Hause in ihrer einsamen Behausung waren, wo sie niemand hören konnte, wenn sie sich mal wieder anschrieen und Dinge sagten, die für die Ohren der Leute, die an diesen Fest teilnahmen, nicht wirklich bestimmt waren.

„Warum nicht?" konterte Harry bereits leicht gereizt. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren sogar für ihn überraschend. Bis vor einigen Minuten hatte er nichts weiter vorgehabt, als Severus aus seiner grüblerischen Stimmung herauszuholen und jetzt konnte er fühlen, wie er nicht nur immer mehr in Kampfposition ging, sondern diesen Kampf sogar wirklich wollte. Sich gegen Severus behaupten, ihm erneut ein Stück Boden abjagen und ihm somit zeigen, daß er nicht beschützt und ausgeschlossen werden mußte.

Vielleicht war es kindisch, aber Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut, was Adrian ihm einmal über eine seiner Beziehungen zu einem viel älteren Mann erzählt hatte – warum sie gescheitert war. Weil er sich dem anderen untergeordnet hatte, nie versucht hatte, sich gegen ihn zu beweisen. Harry wollte ebenbürtig sein, all seine Fehler außer acht gelassen, einfach nur als er selbst genommen, wollte er, daß Severus in ihm einen Partner sah, der selbst für sich entscheiden konnte und der keinen Beschützer brauchte.

Sich gegen einen so starrköpfigen Mann wie den Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts zu beweisen, erschien ihm im Moment wie ein Berg, wie er ihn in einer vergleichbaren Höhe noch nie gesehen hatte, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Bergen, vor denen er in seinem Leben schon gestanden hatte, bot dieser ihm auch etwas im Austausch gegen die Anstrengung, für das es sich allemal lohnte. Severus.

„Nicht hier, nicht jetzt", die samtige Stimme war zu einem frostigen Flüstern geworden, das aber dennoch so gebieterisch war, daß es gar keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Trotz war da allerdings eine ganz andere Sache, wie Harry feststellte, denn dieser wallte jetzt in ihm hoch und ließ ihn die Arme vor der Brust verschränken, während er Severus weiter mit leicht verengten Augen fixierte.

„Du kannst nicht ewig weglaufen." Severus lächelte, lehnte sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Diese Worte aus deinem Mund amüsieren mich von mal zu mal mehr, Mr. Potter." Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen, doch er antwortete nichts mehr. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch nicht. Und es war ganz und gar das Gegenteil von dem, was er sich als den perfekten Start für sie beide in ein neues Jahr vorgestellt hatte.

„Manchmal macht deine Überheblichkeit mich krank", murmelte Harry, bevor er beinahe von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und den Tisch und Severus verließ. Er brauchte Luft, ganz dringend. Er mußte weg von der Spannung und – und das war etwas ganz Neues – er mußte unbedingt weg von Severus.

Einen Moment lang spürte Severus den Drang, Harry aufzuhalten, ihn nicht einfach fliehen zu lassen, doch er unterdrückte ihn und blickte dem jungen Mann statt dessen scheinbar unbeteiligt nach, wie er den Raum durchquerte und sich unter die anderen Dorfbewohner mischte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Harry mit einem jungen Mädchen auf der Tanzfläche wiederfand. Und endlich machte Harry auch das Gesicht, das sich Severus von diesem ganzen grauenvollen Abend erwartet hatte. – Auch wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, daß Harrys Lächeln sehr gekünstelt war.

oOoOoOo

Es gab einige Dinge, die Harry eindeutig lieber mit Frauen als mit Männern machte. Dazu gehörte unter anderem das Tanzen. Seine bisherigen Erfahrungen hatten gezeigt, daß jede Art von Tanz, in der einer den anderen führen mußte, bei zwei männlichen Tanzpartnern meist in eine Katastrophe führte. Ein solcher Tanz war praktisch das Gegenstück zu einer Beziehung, die nicht funktionieren konnte. Hier mußte der eine sich dem anderen unterordnen und selten ging das gut.

Harry brauchte nicht einmal einen Test, um zu wissen, daß es mit Severus wohl nicht funktionieren würde. Er lächelte. Nein, stur und stur konnten nicht miteinander tanzen.

Insofern hatte er mit seiner aktuellen Tanzpartnerin – an ihren Namen konnte er sich schon wieder nicht mehr erinnern, obwohl sie ihn schon mehr als einmal gesagt hatte – eine bessere Wahl getroffen, wenn sie auch auf anderen Gebieten eine herbe Enttäuschung war. Lieb, nett und sogar hübsch war sie, aber dabei auch erschreckend langweilig. Man gewöhnte sich einfach zu schnell an beißenden Sarkasmus, wenn man erst einmal Gefallen daran gefunden hatte.

Fast sehnte Harry sich zu seinem Platz bei Severus zurück, aber noch war er zu wütend und außerdem wäre es noch dazu unhöflich, die junge Frau stehen zu lassen. Sie plapperte irgendwas mit einem wirklich umwerfenden Enthusiasmus vor sich hin. Er hatte nur den Faden schon viel zu lange verloren, um ihr noch folgen zu können.

Harry kam sich vor wie ein Arschloch und wahrscheinlich war er das auch. Sie hatte das nicht verdient.

Als das Lied beendet war, verstummte das kleine Orchester für einen winzigen Moment. Harry überlegte, ob er die Gelegenheit nutzen sollte, die junge Frau zu ihren Freundinnen zurück zu bringen, die schwatzend am Rand standen und sie beide beobachteten, doch dann setzten die Töne erneut ein und Harry lächelte sein Gegenüber strahlend an.

„Noch einen oder bist du schon aus der Puste?" Sie lachte hell, ihre hellbraunen Augen strahlten.

„Für was hältst du mich? Die Mädchen vom Land haben wesentlich mehr Puste als die verweichlichten Mädels aus der Stadt." Harry hob eine Augenbraue, doch ließ sie keinen Augenblick länger warten. Er brauchte die Ablenkung und er mußte Dampf ablassen. Sie war langweilig, aber sie konnte tanzen, also war sie perfekt für dieses Vorhaben geeignet.

oOoOoOo

Severus fühlte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, während er Harry und dem Mädchen beim Tanzen zusah. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wirkte Harry gelöster, sein Lächeln weniger künstlich. Und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde dieses Nagen in ihm stärker. Wenn es so weiter ging, dann würde es bald den Punkt erreichen, an dem es ihn explodieren ließ.

Severus kannte eine Menge negativer Gefühle, hatte unendlich viele davon bisher in seinem Leben erfahren, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, daß Eifersucht schon einmal darunter gewesen war. Selbst auf Narcissa war er nie eifersüchtig gewesen. Wie hätte er es auch sein können? Sie hatte vielleicht den Trauschein und einen Sohn von Lucius, aber mehr hatte sie von ihm auch nicht bekommen. Weit weniger, als sie sich vermutlich zunächst von dieser Verbindung erhofft hatte, und eine Tatsache, die Severus stets zu einer grimmigen Zufriedenheit verholfen hatte, die manchmal sogar den Schmerz überdeckt hatte.

Doch auf das junge Mädchen, das da gerade mit seinem Harry tanzte und ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern anklimperte, war er eifersüchtig, obwohl er doch von Anfang an ausgeschlossen hatte, mit Harry zu tanzen.

Es mußte der Streit gewesen sein, den sie nur gerade so noch hatten abwenden können. – Wenn man es so nennen wollte. Zumindest konnte er sich anders nicht erklären, warum er eifersüchtig sein konnte, wenn es doch rein gar keinen Grund gab. Harry und so ein dumpfes, farbloses Landmädchen. Lächerlich.

Und trotzdem konnte er den Blick nicht von den beiden lösen. Trotzdem wurde das nagende Gefühl stärker. Trotzdem spürte er zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, daß er am liebsten aufstehen und abklatschen wollte. Niemals! Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, zwang sich, nicht länger hinzusehen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment entwickelten seine Augen wieder einen vollkommen eigenen Willen.

„Scheint ja ein netter Junge zu sein." Im ersten Moment realisierte Severus gar nicht, daß er damit angesprochen worden war. Zu sehr war er noch immer auf Harry und das Mädchen fixiert. Doch als der ältere Mann neben ihm sich nicht gerade dezent räusperte, schaffte Severus es endlich, sich lange genug von den beiden loszureißen, um zu bemerken, daß sich irgendwann in den letzten Minuten jemand neben ihn gesetzt hatte und offensichtlich auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete. – Auf welche Frage auch immer.

Severus schloß für einen winzigen Augenblick die Augen. Harry war sein Untergang. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich ein gewöhnlicher Muggel niemals einfach so an ihn anschleichen können. – Zumal Severus auch stark vermutete, daß dieser Muggel sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, zu schleichen.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt?" fragte Severus ein wenig schroffer, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Doch scheinbar reichte seine Höflichkeit im Moment einfach nicht weiter, selbst wenn es in erster Linie er selbst gewesen war, der sich nicht gerade wie ein guterzogener Junge benommen hatte. Nur mühsam unterdrückte Severus ein Schnauben bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß er zu viel Zeit mit Dumbledore verbrachte, wenn er sich in seinen Gedanken inzwischen sogar selbst schon als Junge bezeichnete. War das doch eine Unart, auf die ausschließlich Dumbledore das Monopol hatte.

„Ich sachte, das scheint ein netter Junge zu sein", wiederholte der Alte geduldig, doch Severus konnte fühlen, wie er mehr als nur aufmerksam gemustert wurde. War das eine besondere Marotte von alten Leuten? Dieser ewige Drang, ihr Gegenüber sofort zu durchschauen? Weiser, alter Onkel zu spielen? Wenn Severus es nicht besser gewußt hätte, hätte er vermutet, Dumbledores Bruder gegenüber zu sitzen.

„Er könnte durchaus schlimmer geraten sein", gab Severus in einem wenig interessierten Ton zurück, in der Hoffnung, daß der Alte verstehen würde, daß er nicht dazu aufgelegt war, ein Schwätzchen mit ihm zu halten.

„Is auch ein nettes Mädel. Scheint so, als würde Ihr junger Freund das auch finden." Severus konnte ein leises, verächtliches Schnaufen diesmal nicht zurückhalten.

„Wer sind Sie? Der Großvater des Mädchens auf der Suche nach einem passenden Bräutigam? Oder haben Sie einfach nur Langeweile?" Die müden, braunen Augen des alten Mannes blickten Severus einen Moment lang noch genauer an. Der Ausdruck in ihnen wirkte auf Severus fast traurig, auch wenn er wußte, daß das nicht sein konnte.

„Sie sehen so aus, als könnte man Ihnen mit ein bißchen Gesellschaft eine Freude machen, aber die Leute haben wohl recht. Komischer Kauz, von dem man sich fernhalten sollte, das sind Sie." Severus' Mundwinkel zog sich zu seinem typischen Halblächeln nach oben und ein verächtlicher Ausdruck legte sich über seine Züge.

„Dann rate ich Ihnen, daß Sie ihre großartige Erkenntnis gut in Erinnerung behalten und danach handeln. Ich lege durchaus keinen Wert auf Gesellschaft, die ich mir nicht selbst ausgesucht hab." Wieder dieser traurige Blick, doch dann hob der Alte die Schultern und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und Severus wieder allein zu lassen. Doch bevor dieser auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, erleichtert aufzuatmen, überlegte der Mann es sich scheinbar anders.

„Ich kenne deinen Typ. Is auf die Dauer nicht gut, Junge." Severus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Da war es wieder. ‚Junge', wie widersinnig. Dummer alter Narr.

„Susanna kann nichts dafür, daß du nicht weißt, was du willst. Also mach sie besser nicht dafür verantwortlich." Rekordverdächtig schnell schossen Severus Augenbrauen gen Haaransatz.

„Wofür verantwortlich?" fragte er frostig zurück und fühlte sich gleichzeitig ertappt. Dieser Dumbledore-Klon wurde ihm von Minute zu Minute unheimlicher.

„Das weißt du ganz gut, denk ich." Und als der Alte sich nun endlich wirklich aufmachte, seinen Platz zu verlassen und wieder zu Leuten zurück zu kehren, die seine Anwesenheit ein wenig mehr zu schätzen wußten, fühlte Severus sich so gar nicht erleichtert. Wieder kehrte sein Blick zu Harry und dem Mädchen – Susanna – zurück, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Harry das Mädchen übermütig über den Tanzboden wirbelte.

Sah man es ihm denn so deutlich an? Wann war ihm die Kontrolle so sehr entglitten, daß jetzt sogar schon Wildfremde sahen, was in ihm vorging?

Susanna war aus Severus' Blickfeld komplett verschwunden, als der sich in all seiner Grübelei so sehr auf Harry konzentrierte, daß alles außer dem jungen Mann um sie herum zu einem verschwommenen Brei wurde. Selbst die Geräusche verstummten plötzlich für seine Ohren. Er sah nur noch Harry. Harry, der lächelte, während er sich immer wieder drehte, den Kopf zurück warf, sich in einer beiläufigen Bewegung den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Harry, dessen Augen leuchteten und den Severus plötzlich mit einer solchen Vehemenz besitzen wollte, daß es ihm fast Angst machte. Es war wie ein Feuer, das in ihm brannte und ihn verschlingen würde, wenn Harry es nicht unter Kontrolle brachte.

Noch nie hatte er sich so gefühlt. Und obwohl ihm das Gefühl Angst machte, fühlte er nicht einen Augenblick lang das Verlangen, nicht danach zu handeln. Er wollte es zulassen. Zum Teufel mit allen, die sich ihre Mäuler zerreißen würden. Zum Teufel mit Sirius, sollte er doch toben und schreien. Sein alter Schulkamerad hatte noch nie etwas anderes als Wut, Haß und Drohungen für ihn übrig gehabt. Warum sich also davor scheuen, noch mehr davon zu erhalten?

Severus fühlte sich wie ein Jäger, der seine Beute im Visier hielt, bevor er zum Sprung ansetzte und sie packte. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und in seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer, das selbst den größten Dummkopf davon abgehalten hätte, ihn ausgerechnet jetzt zu behelligen.

Grüne Augen lösten sich plötzlich von dem Mädchen und blickten in seine Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Severus konnte sehen, daß Harry etwas in seinem Gesicht erkannte, daß er dort nicht erwartet hatte, denn sofort war das Lächeln einem fragenden Erstaunen gewichten, einer zarten Hoffnung.

Ohne seinen Blick von Harry zu lösen, stand Severus auf, machte einige Schritte auf den Ausgang zu. Dann schließlich brach er den Blickkontakt und verließ den großen Festsaal. Er war sich sicher, daß Harry folgen würde. Er würde Fragen haben und Severus wollte sie beantworten, bevor er es sich womöglich anders überlegte und die Entschlossenheit verlosch.

oOoOoOo

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit über gespürt, daß Severus ihn beobachtete. Aber nachdem seinen anfängliche Wut verraucht war, hatte ihn das nicht mehr gestört. Sollte der sture Kerl ruhig so viele tödliche Pfeile in seine Richtung schießen, wie er wollte. Er hatte ihn an diesem Abend hierher gebracht, damit er Spaß hatte und Harry sollte verdammt sein, wenn er den nicht haben würde. Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack blieb zwar dennoch die ganze Zeit zurück, aber es konnte schließlich nicht alles perfekt sein. Mit ein paar Abstrichen konnte er leben.

Doch dann hatte sich etwas an der Atmosphäre im Raum geändert. Er fühlte etwas, von dem er sich sicher war, daß es außer ihm keiner spürte. Es war das Gefühl, daß er damals gehabt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal seinen Zauberstab im Mr. Ollivanders Laden in der Hand gehabt hatte. Dieses Gefühl von Magie, von Macht, die nach einem griff.

Nur war es diesmal nicht seine eigene Magie, die durch den neu erworbenen Zauberstab zum ersten Mal gezielt kanalisiert wurde. Es war Severus' Magie, die sich um ihn legte wie eine Decke, ihn abschirmte, vor wem oder was auch immer.

Verblüfft wandte er sich nach Severus um, der noch immer unverändert am selben Platz saß wie vor einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit schon, als Harry davon gestürmt war, um sich abzureagieren. Doch sonst war definitiv nichts wie sonst. Severus Augen fesselten ihn, ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Und als er schließlich aufstand und auf den Ausgang zusteuerte, war die Aufforderung, ihm zu folgen, nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

Völlig ohne Vorwarnung hielt Harry in der Bewegung inne.

„Entschuldige mich bitte", murmelte er der überraschten Susanna zu, sein Blick hing aber noch immer an Severus, der in dem Moment nach draußen verschwand. Wie magisch angezogen folgte Harry ihm und ließ eine kopfschüttelnde und leicht beleidigte Susanna zurück, die nicht verstehen konnte, warum sie so plötzlich einfach abserviert wurde.

oOoOoOo

Harry hatte kaum einen Fuß aus der Tür gesetzt, als er am Handgelenk gepackt und in den Schatten gezogen wurde, der inzwischen über dem ganzen Dorf lag, da die Straßenbeleuchtung bereits vor Stunden abgeschaltet worden war.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte ein wenig schneller schlug. Was war plötzlich in Severus gefahren? Ein wenig unsanft wurde er gegen die Wand gedrückt und fühlte mehr, als das er sah, wie Severus zweite Hand sich genau neben seinem Gesicht an die Wand legte. Die ganze Situation hatte etwas extrem Befremdliches, aber es war auch aufregend, etwas, was er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht von Severus erwartet hatte.

Severus konnte fühlen, wie Harry sich anspannte, sich ein wenig gegen seine Hand auflehnte, die noch immer Harrys Handgelenk festhielt und gegen die Wand drückte. Doch er leistete keinen wirklichen Widerstand. Es wirkte auf Severus mehr wie ein Versuch, die Form zu wahren, ein Teil eines Rollenspieles. Und vielleicht war es auch genau das, denn Severus konnte nicht leugnen, daß er sich selbst überraschte, mit dem, was er hier tat. Auch wenn es sich im Moment absolut richtig anfühlte.

Er kam so nah an Harry heran, daß ihre Körper sich berührten und er den Atem des jüngeren an seinem Hals fühlen konnte. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die absolute Dunkelheit, auch wenn er nicht mehr sehen konnte als einige wenige Kontraste und ein sehr schwaches Glänzen, das von Harrys Augen ausging. Ganz langsam näherte er sich mit seinem Gesicht Harrys, bis ihre Wangen sich berührten.

„Meins", kam es fast knurrend über Severus' Lippen. Und obwohl er nur dieses eine Worte sagte, verstand Harry augenblicklich die gesamte Bedeutung dahinter. Und diese Erkenntnis ließ sein Herz erneut springen. Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er war froh, daß Severus es nicht sehen konnte.

„Deins", bestätigte er schließlich ein wenig atemlos.

„Das wollte ich nur klar gestellt haben", murmelte Severus bevor er seine Wange von der Harrys löste und sich einer dringenderen Aufgabe zuwandte.

Harry entglitt ein überraschter Laut, als er plötzlich Severus' Lippen auf seinen spürte. Der Ältere hatte wohl vor, ihn an diesem Abend so oft zu überraschen, bis es schließlich zu viel für seinen Verstand wurde und er sich vollends verabschiedete. Nur so konnte er sich zumindest erklären, daß dies nicht nur der erste Kuß war, der jemals von Severus initialisiert worden war, sondern dieser Kuß auch noch so vollkommen anders war, als er es sich die ganze Zeit über vorgestellt hatte.

Severus war stets so vorsichtig und besorgt um ihn, daß er wirklich geglaubt hatte, auch der erste Kuß, den Severus ihm von sich aus geben würde, würde so vorsichtig und fast schon zurückhaltend sein. Doch er war das genaue Gegenteil. Aggressiv, fordernd, besitzergreifend und Harry war sich sicher, er hätte niemals perfekter sein können. Augenblicklich vergaß er, wie sehr es ihn verletzt hatte, als Severus seine Hand abgeschüttelt hatte, als er ihn als einen ehemaligen Schüler vorgestellt hatte.

Das war so vollkommen egal, wenn darauf immer ein solcher Beweis folgte, wie Severus ihn ihm jetzt lieferte.

Harry leistete keinen Widerstand, als Severus freie Hand nach seiner tastete, sie ebenfalls packte und nach oben zu der anderen führte, die sich nach wie vor Severus' Griff befand, der einer Eisenklammer glich.

„Meins", flüsterte Severus erneut, als er von Harrys Lippen abließ und sich dessen Hals zuwandte. Harrys einzige Antwort war diesmal ein Keuchen, als Severus nicht ganz so zärtlich zubiß und anschließend an der Stelle saugte, bis sich garantiert ein Prachtexemplar von einem Knutschfleck gebildet hatte.

Doch Harry konnte sich noch nicht einmal daran stören, daß diese Aktion an die Brandmarkung eines Pferdes erinnerte. In diesem Moment war es für ihn einfach das Perfekteste der Welt.

oOoOoOo

„Wir hätten uns wenigstens von ihnen verabschieden sollen", rügte Harry Severus, als sie schon wenig später auf der Bank vor dem Cottage saßen und darauf warteten, daß im Dorf die Glocken das neue Jahr einläuten würden.

„Sie werden froh sein, mich los zu sein", bemerkte Severus desinteressiert. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, erstaunt Revue passieren zu lassen, was er vor einer knappen halben Stunde getan hatte und warum es sich nun tatsächlich so anfühlte, als würde der junge Mann in seinen Armen ihm gehören, um sich wirklich Gedanken über die Dorfbewohner zu machen, die ihn ja nun wirklich keinen Deut interessierten.

Das Kaminfeuer, das im Haus brannte, warf einen schwachen Lichtschimmer durch die Fenster nach draußen und Severus konnte nur zu deutlich den dunklen Fleck an Harrys Hals erkennen. Doch obwohl das etwas sehr Primitives gewesen war, konnte er darüber nur lächeln. Harry schien es nichts auszumachen und ihn machte dieser Fleck irgendwie merkwürdig stolz. Harry war sein.

Das entfernte Läuten der Kirchenglocken und die bunten Explosionen des Feuerwerks begrüßten schließlich das neue Jahr. Und während das ganze Dorf wohl noch immer ausgelassen feierte, saßen die beiden Zauberer schweigend auf der Bank. Sie mußten nichts sagen, mußten nichts tun. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, hatten sie alles geklärt, was in diesem Moment wichtig war.


End file.
